The Chronicals of Shaitan
by ginsGirl
Summary: SUMMERY: All is not well on Erna. Despite the Sacrifice of both Patriarch and Hunter, men are determined to work the fae because they could not do without it and dark things roam the land, so Igrayne and her kind are born. This is the story of Gin's first meeting with Igrayne, when she is only a young,enigmatic singer from Out. Will Igrayne break down Gin's barriers and reawaken th
1. Chapter 1 Always

_**ALWAYS**_

_** Chapter 1 **_

_ SUMMERY: All is not well on Erna. Despite the Sacrifice of both Patriarch and Hunter, men are determined to work the fae because they could not do without it and dark things roam the land, so Igrayne and her kind are born and and their creator, an alien creature known as The Mother decides to change history to stop the destruction of two worlds by the embodiments of ultimate evil and prevent the tragic sacrifice and death of a hidden hero. This is the story of Gin's first meeting with Igrayne, when she is only a young,enigmatic singer from Out. Will Igrayne break down Gin's barriers and find the man that hides behind a constant smile? I do not own Bleach. Rated M for language and explicit lemons. ( If you're offended by adult content please don't read this.)_

Gin Ichimaru adjusted the new badge of fukutaicho of the 5th Squad on his upper left arm and looked athimself in the mirror. His ruby red eyes were barely seen under silver bangs, slitted as they always were. The expression he wore had become habitual after all these years. He always kept them slitted, that way it was difficult for others to tell his thoughts. His lips stretched into an even wider grin when he considered the badge of rank on his arm. He was young to have attained that rank, but Gin was very good at what he did. He'd entered the Academy young and blown through it in only one year. He'd easily taken the 3rd seat in Squad 5 while still hardly more than a boy, though he hadn't been quite as young as some had thought. His slim body tended to make him look younger than he really was and he'd not come into his height until recently. That had drawn the attention of the then Lieutenant Aizen and for reasons of his own he had followed the man ever since. Though he was young to have attained so high a rank, his taicho had spoken for him, asking for him to be promoted. The others had agreed and he was given the rank of fukutaicho just earlier today. He continued to grin,he was proud of his achievement, but he felt a little hollow inside. He really had no one to share this milestone with. Sure Ran had been happy for him, she was his best friend after all, but it also made him her senior in rank and Aizen Taicho wasn't one to allow too much fraternizing between officers and subordinates, especially since she belonged to another division. While Gin believed that Ran being sent to the 13th under Ukitaki Taicho was the best and safest place for her until she gained more power, it would isolate him from her. _Although that might be better for her. I'll miss her, but I can't handle the idea of anything else happening to her._ Aizen claimed it led to too many allegations of favoritism and caused dissent in the ranks. Not that Gin did much fraternizing in or out of his division. His perpetual menacing smile, slitted eyes, sarcasticlly cruel reputation and the cold snake-like aura of his reiatsu scared the hell out of most people! In fact he'd heard himself described by one of the younger recruits as "creepy". Only Rangiku had ever seemed to see him as a friend since she'd grown up with him and even she got annoyed with his constant teasing. _Oh geez Gin, can you hear yourself!_he thought to himself._ If I heard anyone else carry on like this I'd never let em live it down! I __**am **__creepy and I want people to think that! They don't ask as many questions and I have fewer challenges from people looking to make a name for themselves if they're not sure if I'm a little unhinged or not.__ Ran is safe and I'm getting stronger so stop whining! _Besides, surprised though he was, the other taicho had chosen to throw him a party tonight, to congratulate him on attaining rank. Gin privately thought it was because of the new singer in the inn by the river. A woman from Out. Not the World of the Living, just somewhere else. It was all very mysterious, causing everyone to wonder just what that meant and she'd caused quite a stir in both the Seireitei and the town. He'd heard she'd needed to get special permission to play here, but everyone wanted to go see her. He'd also heard that she was a beauty with of the voice of an angel. _Hmm wonder if it's true? Some of those guys are suckers for anything new and being mysterious never hurt anyone. _He grinned briefly, but it slipped the next moment._ Besides, I doubt she'll notice lil ole fox face. That's the only flaw in my plans. I don't attract too much in the way of pretty girls. At least not ones that don't know the real me._he thought glumly.

Aizen's tousled head poked through the sliding door, "Are you ready Gin? The others are waiting." the older man said, pushing his black framed glasses back up his nose in an absent gesture

"Yeah Taicho, but are they ready fer me?" he grinned allowing his Kansai accent to color his voice. "I gotta admit this lil party idea kinda surprised me a bit. In case ya hadn't noticed I ain't on everybodies A list when it comes ta social gatherings." his smile grew wider when Aizen gave him a patronizing look.

"Now Gin, if you'd just give people a chance..." he began only to be cut off as his young second interrupted.

"I'll just creep em out more!" he said cheekily, "Oh stop lookin at me like that! I promise ta be a good boy an smile, smile, smile!" he batted his eyes, trying to look innocent and failing miserably. Aizen barked out a laugh, " And you wonder what creeps them out as you say? What am I going to do with you?"

"Buy me drinks til one a the servin girls is cute?" the silver haired man suggested with his usual grin as he rose and followed his taicho out, sliding his door closed. They met up with the others near the west gate. Gin was a bit surprised at the assembled company that consisted of Juuishiro Ukitake, Shunsuei Kyoraku, Kaien Shiba and Kaname Tousen. Even the usually stoic Byakuya Kuchiki had been persuaded away from his new bride Hisana for a night. Gin guessed this was the other fukutaicho's way of repayment for introducing him to Hisana. He'd never socialized with any of these men before although he was aware of Aizen and Tousen's secret association, he was wasn't really friendly with the blind man himself. "Well, I'd be flattered if I really thought ya came out fer me." he quipped with a grin, "but I already heard how pretty the lady singin is so lets get goin." No one seemed to take offense to his teasing, they all simply chuckled and began to walk towards the inn. It was quite dark, but the stars and moon were bright so once their eyes adjusted they were able to negotiate the path with reasonable ease, chatting among themselves.

"So Gin, how does it feel to have attained rank at a relatively young age? Has it sunk in yet?" Ukitaki asked with a gentle smile.

"Feels a bit odd Ukitaki Taicho." he admitted honestly, "Whenever somebody calls me fukutaicho, I keep lookin around ta see who they're talkin to."

"Don't worry Ichimaru, that'll pass. Just wait till you're up to your ass in alligators with paperwork!" Shiba laughed thumping Gin on the back and casting an amused glance at his taicho and Aizen, "Hopefully your taicho won't be such a slave driver!"

Gin coughed lightly, trying to get air back into his lungs, "Yeah, hope not."

Ukitaki laughed along with his second and shook his head, It was well known that the leader of Squad 13 was not well and often left the day to day running of the squad in Kaien Shiba's capable hands."I know I depend on you quite a bit Kaien and I'm very grateful. Sousuke, it looks like your young protege may be as promising as I always believed. Don't forget to delegate to him. After all we are grooming them to be taicho in there own right." the white haired man said with a gently encouraging smile for Gin. Despite the disturbing rumors about the young man, Ukitaki genuinely liked Gin Ichimaru. He had been a bright, attentive student, quick to learn and eager. He reasoned that the boy couldn't be all bad. He'd saved the girl, Rangiku Matsumoto from starving and had protected her when they were orphan children in the Rukongai and had been a bright and able student, showing leadership skills at a young age. Though Gin had a rather strange sense of humor and seemed to enjoy teasing just a bit too much, teasing with a cruel streak, especially if he didn't like someone and the young man was absolutely ruthless, Ukitaki sensed that beneath the hard, almost callous exterior there was something more. What it was he couldn't pinpoint, something the boy would rather not share, but he knew it contributed to the young man's off putting personality. He resolved to get to know the young man a bit better. After all, growing up where they did could twist just about anyone out of true.

Kuchiki said nothing, but gave Gin a small encouraging smile and a nod. In Gin's opinion, bringing the other young man together with Hisana was the best thing he could have done. _Maybe someday I'll find someone so well suited to me. _Gin thought. _Yeah right and pigs are flying in parade formation around the sun!_

As they approached the inn a sweet, clear, female voice could be heard over the sound of the willow leaves in the breeze. It was clear and strong and Gin felt a shiver thread it's way down his spine. For once the rumors appeared to be true, at least as far as her voice went. "Is that her?" he asked.

"Judging from the fact the song is in english, I'd say yes." Kyoraku said, tilting his head to listen. "Ichimaru, you speak english don't you?"

"Some." Gin answered, reluctant to admit his knowledge in front of Aizen. He liked to keep some things to himself.

"Then you're one up on me." the man said cheerfully, "Any idea what she's saying?"

Gin listened, "I believe she's singing a song called Isle of Inishfree. It's a song about an exile longing for her homeland." he explained, his voice taking on a distant quality, which could be interpreted as concentration, however he was struck by the beauty and the longing he heard in the lovely voice. This was someone who was acquainted with the emotion herself. He was saved from further thoughts as Kyoraku pulled his attention back to more practical matters.

"Well come on then. If she's this good the inn will be crowded and we'll never get a good table!"

Gin couldn't help tweaking the well known "party boy's" nose, so to speak, " Kyoraku Taicho, yer just afraid they'll run outta sake!"

"Now that would be a tragedy indeed!" the man agreed in mock solemnity as the others laughed. The inn was softly lit inside, but it still took a bit of time for their eyes to adjust, especially Gin's. His eyes were rather sensitive, part of the reason he kept them squinted almost closed most of the time. Once they adjusted he saw a young, exquisitely beautiful woman seated on the raised stage. She was willow slim and very fair, with a long fall of vibrant red hair spilling down her back and over one bare shoulder. Her blouse bared both creamy shoulders in a way Gin found very alluring, much more so than had she shown her skin in a more revealing way and her slim elegant fingers caressed her harp like a lover and he had to shake himself out of a fantasy of her skim hands touching him like that! Her soft green blouse and skirt, a few shades lighter than her eyes complimented the picture of exotic Celtic beauty. His mouth went dry when he felt those jade eyes follow him as the innkeeper, recognized the black shuhakusho of shinigami from the Seireitei and led them to a table right in front. When she smiled directly at him, his heart nearly stopped. He had a weakness for redheads,but this was different. He could almost feel her inside his soul. Maybe it was because she seemed equally taken with him. _Yeah right ! In my dreams!_he thought to himself sarcastically. Still there was no denying that those bottomless green eyes had watched him. Gin thought he could drown in those eyes and not mind a bit.

She finished the song to loud applause and bowed gracefully and said in slightly accented Japanese, "Thank you all. I'm going to take a short break." With a soft smile she put her harp aside and stood. She was taller than most of the local women, slim and lithe. Gin was captivated and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She continued to smile and glance his way as she stowed her harp safely in the corner.

"Gin? **Gin!**" he jumped as Aizen dug his elbow sharply into his side, "She asked what you'd like to drink." Aizen said getting his attention and seeming a little annoyed, "Hasn't anyone ever taught you that it's impolite to stare?"

"Ah, sake please." he said blushing and cursing his fair skin. It made it impossible to hide his embarrassment at being so totally enamored with the beautiful woman that he was unaware of anything else around him. He hadn't missed Aizen's mocking smile. _Yeah, you closet pervert, I __**do**__ notice beautiful girls! Ya'd have ta be dead, blind and impotent not to notice her! Geeze!_

"See something you like?" Kaien teased. "And if I do?" he returned. "Then I'd say you have bloody good taste. The lady is as beautiful as she is talented." the blue eyed man grinned, "Got a thing for redheads don't you?"

"Yeah kinda, but ya'd better pull yer eyes back in yer head or I'm gonna tell Miyako!" he laughed turning the tables on his fellow officer. The others shared a laugh as the young woman moved to the edge of the stage. "Yer married so you can't look!"

"Oh I can **look,** I just can't **touch!" **Kaien chuckled, taking a sip from his drink."Something tells me **you'd** like to touch though."

"Yeah, me an half the men in here." Gin chuckled, finding his eyes drawn back to the lovely singer like a moth to a flame.

"My lady," Aizen called suddenly, "would you care to join us?" The tall brunette stood and held out his hand to help her down. Gin cursed himself silently for not thinking of it himself. The lady considered Aizen's hand for a moment before taking it briefly. She dropped it as soon as she stepped down and Gin could have sworn she had to stop herself from wiping her hand on her skirt_. __Well, wasn't that interesting? She doesn't like him. Not at all! Lets see how she reacts to me. She was smilin my way earlier._

He spoke up and gestured to the place beside him. "Would ya care ta sit here?" he put on his most charming smile, even opening his eyes, taking the chance to show her how utterly desirable and captivating he found her and was delighted when she gave him a warm smile in return and took the proffered seat. "Can I get ya something ta drink?"

"Tea please,' she said, her speaking voice as melodic as her singing voice, "Can't have me getting tipsy and forgetting the lyrics now can I?" she wrinkled her nose playfully. Gin felt warm all over suddenly. This stunning woman was actually flirting with him! She didn't seem even slightly uncomfortable with his aura or his habitual expression!

"I'd imagine that'd be an occupational hazard wouldn it?" he laughed, then remembered his manners. "I'm Gin Ichimaru, this is my Taicho, Sousuke Aizen, Juuishiro Ukitaki, Taicho of the 13th, his lieutenant, Kaien Shiba, Byakua Kuchiki lieutenant of the 6th, Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th and Kaname Tousen of the 9th."

"Gentlemen." she inclined her head, "I'm Igrayne de Tarrant."

"Igrayne, that's Celtic isn't it?" Aizen asked, smiling in that way that women usually found so charming. From the look in Aizen's eyes, it was clear he found her desirable as well and intended to add her to his list of conquests. Gin found himself resenting his taicho just a bit. Why did he have to hit on this woman?

"Welsh actually," she smiled charmingly enough, Our family legends even have our foremother being Morgan le Fay. she chuckled. " Though I suspect there has been ,pre than a little exaggeration to make our family sound more impressive! Igrayne means roughly, white rose."

"Very fitting." the dark haired taicho said softly. Her only response was a smile before turning back to Gin as her tea arrived.

Gin had taken the liberty of ordering the jasmine tea for her. "How did you know jasmine was my favorite? She asked looking into his ruby eyes.

"Magic," he teased, opening them a bit wider. His eyes often gave his thoughts away, but in her case he wanted them to. He wanted her to know how utterly desirable he found her. He was drawn to her so strongly that he began to wonder about it! From the first moment he could feel her in his soul, as if she was the part he hadn't known he was even missing! There was more going between them than just flirting and Gin was intrigued! _What the hell is she doing to me?_

"So 'Merlin', what other magic can you do?" she teased back laughing.

"Merlin, I think I like that. From the legends of King Arthur?" he asked resting his chin on his hand. He loved to read and had read a bit of the story involving Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. "Igrayne was Arthur's mother wasn't she? Deceived by Merlin?"

"Well that's one version," she smiled, " I prefer the one where Merlin is the kindly priest of Avalon that introduces Uther to Igrayne when her husband, the Duke of Cornwall dies in a tragic hunting accident."

"How many versions are there?" he asked in surprise.

"Oh many, I know some that go back to the 5th century BC and Arthur is a Roman named Arturus Aurelias." the red haired woman smiled for him alone, making him feel very warm suddenly.

"You're quite well read my dear." Ukitaki said with a smile. "What did his name mean? I recall it had significance but I confess I can't remember it." He was secretly amused at Gin's reaction to this girl. He seemed to have taken a fancy to her and it seemed as if the feeling was mutual.

"That I fear is an occupational hazard as well sir." she laughed. "Arturus Aurelias or Arthur was known as the Summer King. Because his era, a time of chivilry and honor was bright and brief as a summer day and as warm, but because of what he taught, the idea that no man is above the law that fair time may come again. He is because of that The Once and Future King."

"Ah!" Gin said, "T.H. White, the Once and Future King. I knew I'd heard that! I've even read it."

"Very good!" she smiled, "If you'd like a look at the legends from the ladies, Igrayne, Morgause, Morganna, Vivian's point of view, try the Mists of Avalon by Marion Zimmer Bradley." Igrayne turned to Ukitaki and continued, "You have a better memory than you think sir."

"Oh please dear girl, call me Juuishiro. Sir makes me feel ancient!" Ukitaki smiled. " You should know Gin here has just been promoted to the rank of fukutaicho this very afternoon. He serves under Sousuke here." he indicated the bespectacled brunette.

"Really?" she turned to Gin, her green eyes dancing, " Congratulations Ichimaru Fukutaicho."she said formally, " In honor of this occasion I'll have to grant you a request. Anything come to mind?"

Gin considered several answers to that question, but decided they were more than a little inappropriate and opted for saying "I'll give it some thought." delivered with his usual grin. To his surprise she laughed delightedly.

"Hmm you do that. In the mean time I have another set to play." she rose and then bent suddenly, kissing Gin's lips softly and saying, "Once again, congratulations... Merlin." He watched her walk toward the stage and put his fingers to his lips. They still tingled from her kiss. A shiver ran through his body and he thought. _Her lips are so soft!_

"Well, she seems to have taken quite a liking to you Gin." drawled the captain of the 8th. "I suppose this means the rest of us poor bastards don't have a chance with her." he sighed theatrically before taking a long swig of sake. "It's just not fair." he mourned.

"Maybe she was frightened away by your pink haori. Gods know your fashion sense gives me nightmares!" the silver haired young man returned teasingly. He was nervous in spite of the overwhelming attraction he felt for this beautiful woman. Aizen didn't encourage personal relationships, in fact he strongly _discouraged _them. Hopefully he would let it go as a simple flirtation. After all Gin appeared to be, utterly loyal so he reasoned Aizen owed him some fun! The light floral scent left in her wake reminded him of how long it had been since he'd been with a woman. Far too long according to his body! It certainly wanted more than just flirting! After that soft kiss it wanted a lot more! A vision of that slender, but lush body, with curves in all the right places, unclad and laying under him, her body entwined with his and those soft lips pressed to his in a more lingering, intimate kiss flashed through his mind, running fire through his veins and leaving him in a very aroused state! He was powerfully attracted to Igrayne and he wanted her in the worse way! He was glad of his loose uniform. It hid the sudden hardness between his legs. He squirmed a little, trying to find a position that was comfortable and with only neglegeble success to get his body under control and his mind off having her in his bed! _Damn! All she does is kiss me and I'm ready to pull her down on a futon and fuck her immediately? Funny thing is I think that she might let me! There's a certain look that she isn't giving the others and her body language is right, I get the distinct impression she's attracted to me too! More than attracted! There's a connection between us and it's damned odd, but flattering at the same time! I actually want to make love to her, not just fuck her and leave. She's so damned beautiful! What the hell is happening to me? _

Kyoraku laughed amiably and lifted his cup, "A toast to Merlin! Send a little magic my way." he grinned draining his cup.

"Do my best Taicho, just as soon as I figure out how I did it!" Gin chuckled, taking a bigger mouthful of his own drink to calm his racing thoughts, "This is a bit of shock to me too!"

The lady began her next set by smiling at her attentive audience, "I'd like to dedicate this next song to a new friend. It's called Falling Slowly" She looked Gin's way and smiled again, this time just for him. Her voice took on a seductively hypnotic quality and Gin was instantly captivated. In a room filled with people he knew somehow that she was singing only for him.

I don't know you

But I want you

All the more for that

Words fall through

And always fool me

And I can't react

The games that never amount

to more than they're meant

They'll play themselves out

Take this sinking boat

And point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice

You have a choice

You make it now

Falling slowly

Eyes that know me

And I can't go back,

Moods that take me

And erase me

And I'm painted black

Will you have suffered enough

And warred with yourself

It's time that you won,

So take this sinking boat

And point it home

We've still got time.

Raise your hopeful voice

You have a choice

You've made it now,

So take this sinking boat

And point it home

You've still got time.

Raise your hopeful voice

You have a choice

You've made it now.

I don't know you

But I want you

All the more for that...

As the last sweet notes of the song faded, the room was so silent that a pin dropping would have been deafening, then thunderous applause erupted from every soul in the room, with envious glances being shot at the silver-haired shinigami, who still sat spellbound. Igrayne continued her set, but Gin was still too stunned to really listen, beyond knowing that her voice was still lovely, but it seemed to lack the raw power of her earlier song. It felt like waking from a dream. It brought to mind legends of the Sirens of Greek mythology. So preoccupied was he that he missed Aizen's intense, considering stare. "So it seems you have an admirer Gin and it appears mutual." The Taicho of the 5th said softly enough to be heard by Gin alone, jolting Gin out of his reverie, "I hope I don't have to remind you not to get involved? I have plans and so do you and they do not include her. You have no time for a relationship. I need you to focus on the tasks I've given you, not distracted by a pretty face. These next few years will be crucial. There can be no mistakes." His voice was as always soft and quiet, but the young fukutaicho didn't miss the warning in it. "You also know what I do to those who disappoint me don't you?" He also didn't miss the jealousy. Aizen had wanted this woman and she had chosen his young lieutenant with a bare acknowledgement of Aizen's existance! Worse in his Taicho's eyes Gin himself had responded to her instead of deferring to Aizen.

Gin quickly plastered his trademark grin onto his face and said softly so that the others didn't hear, "Hai Taicho! But ya can't expect a guy ta ignore that kinda invitation. It's flatterin ta say the least an it is my celebration ain't it? Ya don mind if I have a little fun tonight, do ya?"

Sousuke Aizen considered his most loyal subordinate. Gin had been with him for a long time. "I suppose it is. All right, Gin. Have your fun, but keep it strictly physical and don't get involved. Emotional entanglements could cause far too many problems right now. I'd hate to have to clean up a...mess."

Gin shuddered, "No Taicho, I understand." The silver-haired man summoned all of his acting skills and grinned slyly and still keeping his voice quiet. It could destroy his plans if the others heard this rather dangerous conversation! "Don't intend ta get involved beyond tonight. I just wanna fuck her through the futon. You can understand that can't ya? Been a while since I got laid."

Aizen chuckled, "Yes Gin, that is something I can understand very well. As long as that's all you want then I have no problem with it." Gin sighed in relief, but he didn't miss the jealousy in his Taicho's eyes. _Ah fuck, I'm gonna be in a shitload of trouble tomorrow! I'll be lucky if he **only** kicks my ass! he thought to himself._

The evening continued with the lady alternately singing and chatting with Gin while the others teased him about their obvious flirting. She put some effort into talking to the rest of his friends, but it was very clear that Gin was the one who had caught her eye. When Shunsui voiced a question about what Gin had that he didn't, the ever grinning shinigami smiled wider and taunted, "A better sense of fashion, boyish good looks and charm. Guess she's just got good taste." making Kaien and Ukitaki laugh. Even Tousen smiled. "Na, I'm just messin with ya Kyoraku Taicho. I have no idea why she's flirtin with me. Wish I did so I could do whatever I did again!" Gin quipped, making the whole table laugh and the now tipsy Captain of the 8th slapped him on the back.

"It's about time Ichimaru!" Kyoraku grinned drunkenly. " Ya know,'s my opinion yer alone too much! Ya shoulda never broke up with Matsumoto!"

"Um, maybe not, but we're just friends now. She likes big guys with a lotta muscles and the sure as hell ain't me!" Gin said laughing, but casting an apprehensive look at Aizen, but his Taicho didn't seem to be paying any attention other than to laugh with the others. "Have to admit that it's nice ta have a woman want me for a change though."

"Just remember you haven't closed the deal yet!" Shiba warned with a cheeky smile.

"Just because she likes me doesn't mean there's any "deal" ta close." Gin said with mock severity, "Kaien Shiba, get yer mind outta the gutter right now!"

"I will if you do!" the Lieutenant of the 13th shot back with a laugh, "You're practically drooling!"

"I never said I wasn't attracted!" Gin protested grinning, "I pride myself on having a little tact is all"

"Sure you do," his fellow officer shot back, "and I'm the Soul King!"

"Your Majesty." Gin laughed, giving him a mocking bow. "Ya know Shiba, fer bein from a noble family ya got a dirty mind!"

Kaien made a rude noise, " No worse than yours Ichimaru! I'd bet my whole months pay that you're thinking of ways to entice her into bed!" The two young officers laughed and traded insults cheerfully and Gin actually felt included for a change. He liked Kaien and considered him one of his few friends and he admired and respected Ukitaki Taicho more than any other in the Seireitei. Had things in Gin's life been different he would have followed Ukitaki and served under him happily for the rest of his life. He cursed inwardly again at the turn of fate that had made it necessary to bind himself to Sousuke Aizen. It did no good, but he cursed them anyway.

The night grew later and finally Tousen set down his cup, " My apologies, but I believe I will take my leave now." Tousen said finally as he rose, "It is late and I have duties in the early morning. Ichimaru, congratulations. Gentlemen goodnight."

"Hold up Kaname, we'll come with you," Aizen said as he and Kaien supported a swaying Shunsui between them. "Gin, are you coming?"

"Na taicho, I'm havin fun so I think I'll stay awhile longer." His newly appointed second said with a casual wave of his long fingers. "I think I'd like ta talk to our pretty songbird fer awhile." He gave Aizen a sly wink and was relieved when his superior smiled, albeit mockingly.

"Don't think that a hangover will excuse you from your duties."Aizen warned, but didn't pursue the issue further. " Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

_I'm not sure I'd **want** to do anything you wouldn't do you closet pervert! Gin thought to himself._

"I'll expect details." Kaien said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You're going to come directly to the 13th after work tomorrow and tell me everything!

"Oh no I won't! I don kiss an tell ya pervy bastard! Get yer kicks somewhere else!" Gin said laughing and throwing a wadded paper napkin at the fukutaicho of the 13th. " 'Sides that's a bit presumptuous don'tcha think? I said I was gonna stay awhile ta get aquainted and talk, not try an seduce her!"

"Don't play the innocent with me Ichimaru! You know as well as I do what it means when a woman sings like that for just you in a room full of people!" Kaien said with a conspiratorial wink and a friendly smile. " You may not have noticed, but **you're** the one being seduced and from the look in your eyes I'd say it's working! Have fun." Gin forbore to comment though he did laugh as they led the tipsy taicho of the 8th out the door as Igrayne finished her last song, a song called Brave. Gin turned his attention back to Igrayne. In her hands this song could make your heart soar.

Wake up wake up the sun cannot wait for long  
Reach out reach out before it fades away  
You will find the warmth when you surrender  
Smile into the fear and let it play

You wanna run away run away and you say that it can't be so  
You wanna look away look away  
But you stay 'cause it's all so close  
When you stand up and hold out your hand  
In the face of what I don't understand  
My reason to be brave

Hold on hold on so strong  
Times just carries on  
All that you thought was wrong is pure again  
You can't hide forever from the thunder  
Look into the storm and feel the rain

You wanna run away run away and you say that it can't be so  
You wanna look away look away  
But you stay 'cause it's all so close  
When you stand up and hold out your hand  
In the face of what I don't understand  
My reason to be brave

Go on, go on

You wanna run away run away and you say that it can't be so  
You wanna look away look away

But you stay 'cause it's all so close  
When you stand up and hold out your hand  
In the face of what I don't understand  
My reason to be brave

"I think I could listen to you forever," Gin said, propping his elbows on the table and putting his chin in both hands and smiling, childlike. His seldom seen eyes open, his expression slightly dreamy and it made him look charmingly young and innocent. " Where did you learn to sing like that?"

" I've always loved to sing and somewhere along the line my voice became like this. My people, at least the parts that are human are descended from the Celtic bards Especially from Ireland." she smiled, then said teasingly, "The red hair wasn't a dead giveaway?" He found himself admiring the grace with which she moved. His hands itched to touch her and he wanted to kiss her so badly it was maddening.

"Weren't the Bards supposed to have had the ability to put their listeners under a spell with their voice?" he asked, remembering the myths he'd read.

"So the legends say. Did it work?" she asked softly, looking up at him through long lashes. She'd finished putting away her instruments and glided over to him. Her green eyes met his crimson ones and she touched his cheek with a gentle brush of her fingers. " Are you under my spell?"

"I think it did and I do believe that I am." he agreed, tucking a strand of her crimson hair behind the shell of her ear, feeling a little breathless. "In fact I'm completely under your spell! So what will you have me do now that you've enchanted me?" He leaned down for a soft kiss. Her lips were just as warm and soft as before and they left him aching for more. He hadn't wanted a woman this badly in many years.

When they finally parted he was delighted when she said. "I think Hashi wants to close up, but we can go up to my room if you like." she caught his hand and kissed the palm, her soft lips making it a very intimate gesture. It ran liquid fire through his veins and he was having a difficult time keeping himself from stripping her bare and taking her across the nearest table. "I'd like it if you stayed, at least for a little while." Her fair skin flushed a light pink, indicating she wasn't quite as sure of herself as she seemed.

"I think I'd like that too hime." his voice was soft and he was finding it hard to breathe now that she'd kissed his palm, turning it into an erotically intimate gesture. "I'd like that very much!" He wondered idly what made her choose to flirt with him of all people? _Aw I think too much! If the the lady's interested why am I wastin time? _he thought as she drew him up the back stairs. The room she led him to was lit only by moonlight and he found he liked it that way. It lent her an even more ethereal quality. He took his time, simply kissing her as his long, thin fingers ran up and down her back and though it was doing nothing for his self control he could feel it sending shivers down her spine through the thin silky fabric. Those soft lips of hers were rapidly turning the slow fire in his belly into an inferno! He was hard beneath his black hakama and he knew she could feel it.

She allowed her fingers to trace his jaw and brush over his lips, never taking her eyes away from his ruby red ones. The color mesmerized her. She wondered if he knew how heartstoppingly handsome he was. This close, now that they were touching, she could feel the tangle of his emotions. Cocky confidence, uncertainty, pain, loneliness and a cold dominating fear and anger came washing over her extended senses, along with a healthy dose of sexual attraction,desire and pure lust. She sensed an unexplored sensuality in this young man. She decided to ignore the other feelings for the time being in favor of the ones she shared. Perhaps she could decipher them later, but right now the pull to him was too strong. This silver haired shinigami drew her as no man ever had before. He was witty, handsome and intelligent and his touch, his kisses were like liquid fire. The heat spread through her body and made her ache with longing. She was in the wandering stage that all of her people experienced, so it came as a surprise to find herself so strongly attracted to someone. He drew her into a deep kiss, tipping her head up with gentle fingers while his tongue explored her mouth, "If ya wanna stop hime, tell me now. Don't think I can if things go any further." he whispered, finally breaking the kiss long enough to speak, then he trailed kisses down her neck and over her shoulders, nipping at her collarbone. He ran his tongue over the red mark he left there, making her shiver. _Gods please don't tell me ta stop! Tell me ya want me as bad as I want you!_

"No, I don't want you to stop," she said pressing her body to his, taking no small satisfaction in the small groan that escaped his lips as her hips pressed against his stiff arousal making him harder still as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his silver hair, as she took the kisses from soft and warm to deep and passionate, parting her lips to allow his tongue to sweep in as he explored her sweet mouth again. His hair was as soft and silky as she'd thought it would be. She had wanted to touch the shining strands of silver silk all night. "I invited you up here, so it can't have escaped your notice that I want to be with you."

"Just wanted ta give ya the option," he pulled away for air and to grin down at her, "Tryin ta be a gentleman. Glad ya didn't say no though. May I?" he tugged lightly at the ribbon holding her blouse, his lips just inches from hers. When she nodded, he untied the loose bow and slid the material down, revealing breasts that were fuller than he'd expected. "Beautiful." he breathed, running his fingertips over her soft skin. He cupped one in his long fingers, gently pinching and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and continued to lick and nibble his way down her neck before his mouth claimed the other. He sucked gently then pulled back to flick the nipple with the tip of his tongue, watching it harden. Her body's swift response along with a soft moan made him shiver. His body was making it known that it wanted more of her and right now! She ran her hand through his hair and down across his broad shoulders, continuing down over his backside. She used that firm muscle to anchor his hips against hers, grinding slowly, enjoying the feel of his hard length through the soft cotton of his hakama. She smiled when his lips closed over hers again in a more aggressive kiss as he rid her if the blouse entirely. He nearly tore it from her in his desire to touch her. She gasped as his wet lips slipped to her breasts again, sucking them a bit harder. Igrayne's hands slid over his chest then under his collar to run her nails over his abdominal muscles enjoying the feel of the rock hardness of them before slipping out and dropping to his obi. He shivered at her warm touch, wanting her so badly it hurt.

"May I?" she teased, untieing the loose knot as he shucked off her skirt at the same time and running his fingers over her bare flanks.

"If ya don I will" he said huskily, his Kansai accent thick in his voice. "I hope this is what ya want pretty one, cause I couldn' stop if the gods themselves commanded it! Not now that we've gone this far!" He paused a moment to let her remove his shuhakusho, kicking the restraining garments away from him and then sweeping her up into his arms to lay her down on the futon. He was a great deal stronger than he looked and she weighed little! Despite being slim, he had very well defined, ropey muscles with a firm chest tapering to a flat hard stomach, lean hips and long strong legs. When he pressed his bare body against hers she could feel his warm pulsing erection firmly pressed against her stomach. She could see the sensual promise in his eyes as he moved to lay between her legs. "Yer beautiful hime an I want ya." he breathed, pausing for a long wet kiss, tongue and teeth nipping and licking her lips. "I want ya bad! Tell me what ya like, let me make ya feel good." He let his fingers slide over her hips and down between her legs rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerve endings above her already dripping entrance with the pads of his callused fingers. He grinned and shivered when she moaned softly. Moans were his weakness. He was surprised at how wet she was already. It pleased him to know how much she wanted him too. He kissed down her breasts and across her equally flat stomach and ran his tongue over the same area his fingers had just been teasing. _Gods she tastes sweet!_ "Open up fer me baby girl. Spread yer legs. I promise ta make it feel very, very good." He coaxed as he pushed her creamy thighs further apart, his long fingers tracing patterns on the soft skin and lapped at both her clit and wet entrance, pushing his tongue inside her to stroke the slick passage and drink her juices, making her moan and tremble in his arms. Those sounds sent fire through his blood and made his cock drip in anticipation, but he was enjoying the way she squirmed and moaned so he drew out the foreplay. He was intent on making her come. In fact he intended to make her come a lot. It had been too long since he'd truly let go in bed and he wanted to make love to this beauty all night long and lavish his full attention on her. Since she seemed to be enjoying his tongue, he used it to the fullest of his ability. He continued pushing the wet muscle in and out of her tight passage, feeling her shiver and clutch his hair and shoulders. "Ya like that?" he murmured against her thigh, licking the sweet juice from his lips and when she said that she loved it, diving back in to get more. "Me too" The clear essance dripping from the pink petals nestled in the soft red curls was turning him on with a vengence! He pulled back to admire her, skin flushed with desire, green eyes hot and filled with longing and her womanhood dripping from his touch. He admired that pretty womanhood, it looked like a delicate pink rose and now that it was aroused and swollen a little from desire and his attentions, he could say it was the prettiest he'd every seen. He shuddered. No woman had ever been this responsive to him! He was not only turned on, but he felt desirable for the first time in a very long time! "I think ya got the prettiest flower I've ever seen" Gin looked up into her eyes, his own red eyes on fire.

"Oh gods Gin...so...so good!" she panted, clutching his shoulders. Her eyes drank him in, "You're so beautiful! Don't...don't stop! Please Gin, I want you so much!" Igrayne's eyes begged for him to give her the release he could feel building inside. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Use that oh so delciously wicked tongue between my pink petals." Well, who was he to deny his beautiful bed partner a request like that? Especially when she begged so sweetly and she was spread so enticingly beneath him. He gasped when her fingernails grazed his balls, sending a tickely, electric sensation through them. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt!

He responded by pulling his tongue out and slipping first one then another finger into her while lavishing attention on her clit. He hooked his fingers slightly, looking for the corresponding nerve endings inside. When she cried out and clamped down on his fingers, spasming around them he grinned. "Well looky what I found!" he teased cheerfully as he continued to pump her, riding out her orgasm, "An so responsive too!" When the last tremors had quieted, he withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, "Mmm, delicious." then he got a delightful surprise when she gently turned him over and crawled on top of his lean body.

"My turn! I'm sure you taste good too." she said in a bold, almost feline growl. She then lowered her head tracing fiery wet kisses all along his body, pausing to suck and tease a flat nipple into hardness, moving steadily south. She had her own teasing ideas though as she nibbled and licked all around his erection, his groin and down his thighs, but not where he was increasingly desperate for it.

"AH! Gods, baby girl yer such a tease!" he panted softly. When he groaned, thinking he couldn't bear her teasing another second, she took him fully into her mouth sucking with delicious friction, swirling her tongue around the hard shaft while bobbing her head up and down in a steady rhythm. She tore another loud groan from his lips when she cupped his testicles and massaged them firmly but gently. "Gods!..AH!" She nibbled up the shaft along the vein pulsing just under his skin and licked the sensitive crown, lapping up the precome with the pink tip of her tongue, then swallowed him down again. Just as he was about to come, she pulled her mouth off with a wet pop and blew across the heated flesh pushing him back from the brink, only to do it all over. She did it several times until he thought he would go crazy if she stopped again! He clenched his fingers in her long hair and held her in place as he rocked his hips in time with her movements. "Yer **definitely** a tease hime, but I'm so...(gasp) close! Don stop...don stop this...time! I'm...Ah gods! I'm gonna..." he never got to finish his sentence. He came in a her mouth so hard it made his toes curl and his back arch off the futon, groaning her name as he felt her throat muscles contract as she gulped and swallowed the hot salty fluid, managing to swallow it all down without losing a drop. _Okay, maybe this business of being teased isn't so bad after all if this was the end result, _he thought through a haze of pleasure. He grinned when she raised an eyebrow seeing he was still very hard. "Aw, ya didn think I was done yet did ya? I'm good fer at least two or three more times." then he considered her beauty and amended,"Maybe more."

"Well you're just full of surprises aren't you?" she said turning that beautiful,mischievous smile on him full force, seeming to light up the dim room. "As well as seemingly insatiable. You will forgive me if I regard that as a challenge?"

He just laughed and said, "Regard it any way ya like as long as I get ta be inside ya." She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and let him sink into her dripping slit. "Mmm, then lets see who wins this challenge hime." Despite having just come he felt a shudder run down his spine as wet folds, velvety soft and slick, clenched around him making him work for every inch. _My my she's so deliciously tight!_ he thought with delight. The beautiful woman spread beneath him rocked her hips in silent invitation and he obliged with wholehearted enthusiasm, pulling out almost all the way, until only the tip was left inside her, before thrusting back in hard, setting a steady deep pace, feeling her writhe and twist beneath him. He was rewarded with the moans he was starting to crave.

"H..harder...please Gin harder!" He liked hearing her beg for it harder and he loved the sound of his given name on her pretty lips.

"Gladly baby girl, gladly." he whispered huskily slamming into her harder. "So ya like it hard huh? Good,so do I." Gin pulled her legs over his shoulders to get deeper, adjusting his angle to hit her most sensitive areas every time, feeling the first flutters around his hard cock, signaling she was close to the edge again, "Come for me baby girl, scream fer me!" he said thrusting harder, his accent coming and going in a quirk particular to him. One that she found devastatingly attractive. He was rewarded by her wordless cries as her next orgasm came crashing down, squeezing him in a vice grip that threatened to shatter his control and making him count backwards from 100. _Just don't come yet, just don't come yet!_ He tossed sweat soaked dark silver bangs out of his eyes to watch her expressive face, taking as much pleasure in watching her reactions and the fact that he was responsible for them as in his own physical pleasure. When her cries got louder he muffled them in a wet kiss so each passionate cry and shivery moan was his alone as she arched up to meet each thrust. Finally his own need for release became too much and sent him over the edge as her next climax brought on his own, making him come loudly with her. "AH! IGRAYNE...AH GODS!" he cried, he was not usually this vocal during sex, but she seemed to bring it out in him! He couldn't have kept quiet if his life had depended on it! "Mmm," he breathed nuzzling her damp flame colored hair, " you feel sinfully good." he pulled out slowly making her moan softly and pulled her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Gotta rest after that. My knees are weak!. Yer wonderfully energetic, but it's been awhile fer me an I had a busy mornin on top of it." he panted trying to catch his breath

"That felt wonderful! Can't imagine why the girls aren't all over you with that gorgeous body and beautiful eyes and you certainly have a unique ability when you make love!" she said snuggling willingly into his side. She felt very good there.

"Well... other than my best friend Rangiku and you, none of the other ladies seem to find me attractive, they think I'm kinda...well creepy." he admitted reluctantly. "An I don show my eyes ta just anyone! Not everybody finds the color attractive."

"Their loss." his red haired bed mate said cheerfully, then reached up and kissed him soundly, "Guess that means you're all mine. There's nothing creepy about you, but there is something very sexy and I think your red eyes are stunning." Her words sent liquid fire through his blood. No woman _ever_talked like that about him!

"In that case, I think I'm rested enough baby girl, want somemore?" he asked, a teasing smile stretching his lips as he pulled her on top. His hands already leaving fiery trails along her breasts as he circled the nipples with his thumbs, pausing to lick and suck them bright pink and leaving her gasping and moaning his name. "Told ya I was good fer a few more, but I'm gonna make you do the work fer awhile." he grinned, then groaned as she slid down his body to take him in her mouth again, running the tip of her tongue along the throbbing vein on the sensitive underside. _Damn, damn, damn! How does she know exactly what I like the most? She already blew me once! Can't believe she wants to do it again!_ Not even Rangiku knew what a slut he was for a good blow job! She was definitely going at it whole heartedly. _Well I certainly ain't gonna complain! _He groaned at the soft wet lips brushing his throbbing erection.

"You taste wonderful!" she said giving him a long lick, base to tip. "Do you like this?"

"Gods yes!"the silver fox laughed and said he stroked her bright hair, enjoying its thick silky texture. "You like doin it don'cha?"

" I like to make you feel good. To see how those beautiful eyes glow and feel your body stiffen and hear you groan my name." she said grinning, "and it's sexy to get you off like this."

"I'm gonna start thinkin ya can read minds hime." he said, then groaned softly as her wet tongue swirled around his shaft again. "Ah! Gods...mind reader whatever...just...don't...stop!" he shivered leaning his head back to let her do what ever she wanted. She drank him down without hesitation, willingly allowing his cock to slid past her lips, over her tongue and down her throat. Her tongue eagerly lapped the precome, collecting it and laving it over the throbbing head. The fiery singer manipulated his body as if she'd been hungering for him her whole life. Gin couldn't stop the moans leaving his lips, all perfectly timed with each slide of his cock down her throat "Harder, baby girl! Oh..gods! I'm so close!" he groaned, twisting his hips and fisting his hand in her hair, his breath coming in harsh pants. He tried not to choke her, but damn! She was so good at this! When she pushed him down her throat and swallowed around the oversensitive tip he came again. She pulled him out of her mouth at the last second,letting his thick seed coat her breasts and stomach. She dipped her fingers into it and licked them clean, repeating the action looking very like a cat licking up cream til not a drop remained on her skin. It was so erotic it left him panting and weak but wanting her even more. "My turn now and baby girl,"he murmured. "scream loud." Then he was pulling her on top of him and slipping back inside her welcoming heat, enjoying her gasping moan as she slid down his shaft. She really did make the cutest, sexiest noises, but he wanted more and louder and anyone who heard be damned! He didn't care if the whole inn heard them! He ground into her and thrust in harder, gripping her hips and guiding her up and down, using gravity to fuck her at a relentless pace. He liked her on top, he could watch all of what she felt flash across her expressive face. "Ah yer sweet, baby girl and so tight, but I want ya ta scream!" he pulled her down to kiss her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth nipping her lower lip. "Tell me what do I gotta do ta get em?" his red eyes seemed to glow with an inner heat that ignited her blood.

"Just...keep doing...what...you're doing!" then she grinned, " But harder."

" Yer a naughty girl ain't ya!" he breathed into her hair, "But I like naughty girls." He pulled out and turned her over onto her stomach remounting and entering her from behind. He swallowed hard, this angle made her tighter still! "Hope yer serious, cause yer gonna get it as hard as I can give it to ya. If it hurts, tell me. I won't stop, but tell me anyway." he said wrapping his arms around her hips and beginning to fuck her hard enough to rock her entire body, relishing the heavenly feeling, the slick, tight wetness and the heat. She put both hands on the wall and began to push back, rocking her hips to allow him deeper penetration until he was slamming into the back of her core. _Gods I think I'm in love! I don't think it's __**ever**__ felt this good before!_

"Oh yes! That's it!" she cried, rocking back into his rough thrusts, ending in a wordless moan. Her loud moaning was having an affect on the handsome shinigami thrusting deeply into her willing, eager body. She could feel him getting even harder and he certainly wasn't holding back which pleased her. She gave herself up to the sensations he was sending, coursing through her body, unable to control the screams and not really trying, since he seemed to love them so. "Gin! So..."she had to pause to get enough breath to speak, "so good!" The silver haired man was literally fucking her breathless! When she gasped out those words he dug harder into her, literally shoving her over the edge into a toe curling orgasm, "Gin! GIN!" she shrieked as her vision dimmed a little.

"That's what I wanna hear baby girl!" he growled as he bit her neck and with a last deep thrust he emptied himself inside her, swept away by her cries. "Ah f..fuck!" he moaned loudly. He didn't usually swear unless he was uncontrollably angry, but he felt the need to vent his pleasure verbally as he felt his own climax rush through his belly and thighs. _Now I know I'm in love! _He thought hazily, _She feels so... ! __**Do**__ I...love her? _He let his sweaty forehead rest against her shoulder for a moment. _I think I really do care for her! What the hell do I do now?_With a sigh he pulled out slowly and took her into his arms, trying not to let the turbulence inside show and not wanting to let go of her. _This is impossible! _She sighed in satisfaction and curled up in his arms like a kitten, making him smile. "Hime, you're amazing." he whispered, tilting her chin up to claim a wet kiss sliding his tongue against hers.

"Mmm I was thinking the same thing about you...my Merlin, you definatly worked magic on me." she smiled, running her fingers through his damp silver hair, then cupping his cheek. Then her green eyes became even softer as she looked at him. Gin was resting his head on his arm, tousled silver hair falling into his eyes charmingly, a slight warm smile playing across his lips as his free hand stroked her hair. For the first time since they'd met, he looked young and vulnerable and sweet.

"Penny fer yer thoughts hime." he said with a true smile, "Ya look so serious." the Kansai accent thick in his voice. She loved the sound of it. _Oh admit it idiot! You love everything about him and you have since the moment he walked in the door! The funniest thing is that he has __**no**__ idea how beautiful he is!_She didn't know about the Shinigami, but if her people fell in love, as often as not, this was the way it happened. You either felt an intense connection immediately or you never did. That was simply the way.

"I was thinking of you and how adorable you look right now." she answered sweetly.

"Really?" he laughed, "Can't say adorable and me have ever been used in the same sentence before. At least not on purpose."

Igrayne leaned forward and kissed him deeply, a kiss which he returned with equal enthusiasm."Well they should be because you are." She shivered when his strong arms snaked around her to pull her closer, pressing her bare body to his.

"Ya really like me don'tcha?" he nuzzled her neck, before giving her another long, slow, wet kiss,letting his tongue play teasingly against her lips, as his hands wandered over the rest of her. "Can't think a what I did, but remind me later ta thank whatever god or goddess sent ya my way."

" Yes I do. I like you very much and I..I think I could fall for you very easily." she confessed, blushing prettily.

" I think I could fer you too hime, but, ya don belong ta this world do ya? Not sure how it would work. Besides, ya shouldn't. I'm not really the person you think I am. I'll admit though, for you, I might try to be." she noticed, midway through, he'd lost all trace of his accent. "You're not like anyone I've ever known before."

"Gin," she said touching his cheek, "I don't want you to be anyone else but who you are."

" You might not say that if you knew who and what I'm really am." he cautioned, but he was unable to pull away from her, though he knew he should. He sensed she was telling the truth, though he had no idea how he knew, but even if she knew what he'd done, she would love him anyway, so he smothered the more cautious side, _oh__ admit__it, the more cowardly side,_in favor of exploring this new feeling. _Whatever else happens, I'm gonna have this, have her, at least for now. For right this moment, whatever or whoever is listening, let me just be me! It's been so long and I'm so lonely! he pleaded silently_ _to the darkness as he held her. It's been forever since someone wanted me for me!_

"Yes I would." she answered firmly, "Who you were doesn't have to be who you are or who you will be. Not if you don't want it to be." After a long look from her clear green eyes she snuggled closer,enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. "If you love someone, you have to love **all**of them, both good and bad."

"Ya really believe that don ya?" he whispered, his accent back full force. "Maybe yer right." For tonight at least he would allow himself to believe too. "Are ya tired?" he asked her, hoping she'd say no. "Cause I wanna make love to ya, like ya deserve ta be loved, not what I did before, although that was fantastic, but really love you and see what it feels like to be loved back." He smiled when her only response was a kiss that could have melted steel and as their bodies joined again, for the first time his heart was as involved in the act as his body. He knew there would be consequences if he stayed the whole night, but for once he didn't care. He'd face them later. He gave himself up to her and just loved, reveling in just being wanted. After hours of making love he watched her sleep, a gentle smile curving his lips and softening his expression, finally admitting to himself how he felt. _I never believed in the whole love-at-first-sight stuff, but now...Oh Gods, I think that's exactly what's happened! I really think she could be the one! I don't know why, but I do! I do love her! I love her and it's impossible!_he thought, as his fingers ran along her hair in feather light caresses._ I can't deny how I really feel,b__ut what the hell do I do? Aizen will kill me and he'd do worse to her! Gods...I...can't love her! He warned me not to get involved emotionally! It's a death sentence for both of us, but I do, no matter what, I do and it's __**totally**__ impossible!_He continued to wrestle with his thoughts until sheer exhaustion pulled him into sleep, his body still entwined with hers.

The soft light of sunrise greeted them as they awoke. Gins arms were still holding her almost possessively. "Good mornin beautiful." he drawled lazily, smiling at her. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm wonderfully." she purred sleepily as she stretched. "Did you?"

"Yep, ya wore me out hime,but it was more than worth it!" he grinned, then leaned in for a warm kiss. He kept his eyes half open, still drowsy. He decided that he did this because she liked them so much. No one else had ever loved his eyes before. For a while they lay kissing and just enjoying being together while they made love one final time, but finally reality intruded as they had known it would, "I hate ta say this, but I gotta leave soon. My Taicho won't be amused if I'm late. I'll probably get my ass chewed out for staying all night, but I'd do it again. You, pretty one, are more than worth a reprimand." Gin rose to dress, surprised by how much he dreaded leaving. "When are ya leaving?"

"Later today I'm afraid." she said sadly. "I don't want to but..." One crystal tear rolled down her cheek.

Gin cupped her chin and made her look up into his eyes, "Hey, none a that now. I don regret one moment a last night an I hope ya don either." he said gently and then gave her a soft kiss. "Will I see ya again? Cause, I'd like to. Will you be coming back?"

"No, no regrets at all and yes, I'd like to see you again too and I will come back here...eventually." she wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Will ya sing fer me once more before ya leave?" he asked softly in a tone she couldn't have resisted if she'd wanted to.

"Of course. What would you like to hear?"

"Anything. You choose hime." She considered a moment before she began to sing with no music to accompany her.

A beautiful and blinding morning

The world outside begins to breathe

See clouds arriving without warning

I need you here to shelter me...

And I know that only time will tell us how

to carry one without each other.

So keep me awake to memorize you..

Give me more time to feel this way

We can't stay like this forever

But I can have you next to me today...

If I could make these moments endless

If I could stop the winds of change...

If we just keep our eyes wide open

Then everything would stay the same...

And I know that only time will tell me how

we'll carry on without each other

So keep me awake for every moment

Give us more time to be this way..

We can't stay like this forever

But I can have you next to me today...

We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here right now, with me

All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see...

We can't stay like this forever

But I have you here today...

And I will remember

Oh I will remember

Remember all the love we shared today...

Her eyes had tears in them but her voice remained clear and strong. Gin was hard pressed to swallow around the lump in his throat as he took her in his arms after the song ended. "Please don't cry hime. That was beautiful." he paused to brush back her hair and look into her eyes and said, "I promise, I will remember what we shared, for as long as I live. If...if there's ever any way I can break free of things I can't explain, I'll find you again. Resignation from the Seireitei isn't permitted, but If I can ever find a way... Until then keep last night in your heart. Will you do that?"

She nodded, "Yes and I promise that you'll never be alone again. No matter where I am, I'm still right by your side. Someday you will break away and I'll be waiting. Until then you'll be in my heart always." She undid a gold chain still twined in her hair, an emerald pendant on it and put it in his hand. "Until then if you're lonely, hold this and think of me."

"Hime, are you sure you want to offer me this?" he asked, looking at what had to be a valuable keepsake, but when she nodded he tucked it into his robe and touched her cheek then, reluctantly, let her go , " I have ta go, I don want to, but I have to. Be safe and know I **do** love you and I'll be thinking of you everyday." He gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "Bye sweet girl, you've given me more than ya know. Something I never thought I'd ever find." With that he rose and made his way to the door, grateful she wasn't crying, otherwise he might not have been able to leave. He went through the door and closed it without looking back, because he couldn't, because if he did he knew he'd stay and there would be hell to pay, but as he made his way up the path towards the Seireitei, he turned for one final look, "I want to stay, but I can't. I sold my soul a long time ago, but not my heart. That's yours. Always."

_** Authors note:**_

_This is my first fan fiction so be kind. Reviews are welcome if they are honest, constructive criticism, but flames are __**not! **__If you have nothing better to do than bash, don't bother! ( I purposely spelled some words differently than in the original stories to further avoid copy write issues and I make Gin's eyes red because when I began writing this story the anime had shown them as red during his battle with Toshiro and I like them better that color. It makes his eyes more menacing when he does open them.) _

_**Gin steps out of the shadows:**__ "What's this? A story about me? How nice! __**(reads the chapter)**__ My my, I even get ta be the good guy __**and **__I get the girl and I do mean "get" the girl! __**(grins)**__ My how sweet, I even get to fall in love. Is there more or do they go their separate ways? I only like happy endings." _

_**Me:**__ "No there are more chapters but you'll just have to wait and see how it turns out. As for you being a closet nice guy, well Igrayne took the liberty of looking into your past, so she knows what you're afraid of and why you did what you did." __** (smiles)**__"She understands and loves you for it." _

_**Gin:**__ "I didn't think anybody knew my past. __**( Considers quietly for a few moments)**__ Hmm, could be interesting. Okay folks, this lady has my permission ta write a story about me, so be nice __**( hand drops to Shinsou)**__ or else! Think I like being a little nice and Igrayne is beautiful, not to mention all over me!" __**(Smirks)**__ Being in a love story might be nice, especially where I'm the romantic hero for a change. Not many of those. At least not many where I'm straight and I'm still seldom a romantic good guy. _

_** Me: **__"Oh there's a reason why you're so attracted to each other. Stay tuned to find out why." _

_**Gin:**__ "You mean it isn't just me? How disappointing!" __**(pouts)**_

_**Me**_ "_Of course it's you silly! You're gorgeous! I think so and Igrayne thinks so. There's just more to it than that! It's called a plot twist__**( kisses his cheek)**_

_** Gin:**__ "Okay that's better." _

_** Me: **__"The next chapter will be up as soon as I type it. I wrote the original in long hand on a notebook. I know the true meaning of writers cramp!" __**(Gin reaches out and massages the cramped fingers.) **__"Uh thanks." _

_** Gin" (Smirks)**_ _Since I'm being nice anyway. Can't have my author getting cramps in her fingers can I? If you do I'll never get to be sexy, romantic and secretly good!" _

_**Aizen steps out of the same portal Gin used: **__"What's this? Are you trying to seduce one of my followers away from me?" _

_**Me:**__ Oh pthththththth! I'm just borrowing him! Anyway I don't like you so get lost! __**(points at Gin) **__He's the hot guy, not you! _

_**Aizen: **__"That's not very nice and what do you mean he's the hot guy? You make it sound like ugly but I'm not bad looking either. Some people consider me quite attractive." _

_** Me: **__"Yeah well I'm not one of them Captain Cliché! You bore me to sleep with your I-planned-everything speeches! If I was still into slimeballs I'd go get my ex back! I can't stand even being near you and if I could find the delete button and get the jump on Kubo-san I'd erase your whole disgusting character! How's that for God-like power?_

_**Aizen: **__Well, my my aren't you a little bitch? You still can't have Gin._

_**Me: **__Go ahead and stop me tough guy! __**(drops hand to keyboard) **__I have some friends with very interesting hacker talents and if I can't get rid of you completely I can still do interesting things to your character. How would you like a makeover? I'm reminded of some of my favorite Looney Tunes episodes. Wanna play? I dare you! I promise you won't like it. Oh and by the way, in my family, being called a bitch is a compliment. I'm not Momo and __**I **__bite!_

_**Gin: (develops a sudden coughing fit**__. __**Leans against the wall trying to breathe!**__)_

_**Aizen:**__ What's your problem Gin?_

_**Gin: **__ Nothing! __**(swallows laughter)**__ But I like her. _

_**Aizen:**__ You would! I thought you were more loyal! You're going to let a human insult me like that?_

_**Gin:**__ Aw come on! It's just a story! You're a big boy Sousuke, just ignore it! I guess you get to be the creepy one for once. __**(Turns to author,)**__ So you think I'm hot huh?_

_** Me: (mutters)**__ Yes I do. Ok enough commentary. The next chapter is on the way. Just keep that closet pervert away from me! I'd hate to step in something!_

_**Aizen stomps off while Gin collapses in another fit of laughter. **__Woman,__I am going to be so much trouble,but I couldn't help it! I've never seen Sousuke so thoroughly hated before! Captain Cliché? I thought I]was going to die laughing!__**(Gin chuckles and wipes tears of laughter from his eyes) **__My, you __**really **__don't like him do you? So what brought that on? Most people find him charming._

_**Me: **__I don't! I've never liked him! The idiot is a walking cliché! Ok, you better go and apologise for laughing. I don't want to have to come and knock Aizen into another timezone for hurting you!_

_**Gin: (still snickering) **__I honestly believe you would! Hmm, I'm glad you like me. You're a bit scary. Do you know that? Brilliant with insults, but scary!_

_**Me: (grins mockingly) **__I learned from the best Gin dear. Ok people see you in the next chapter!_

_ Awake: Josh Groban_

_ Falling Slowly: Josh Groban_

_ Brave: Josh Groban _


	2. Chapter 2 Songs in the Dark

SONGS IN THE DARK Chapter 2

_This chapter fast forwards to just before the Winter War Arc, around the time of Orihime, Chad and Ichigo's first meeting with Ulquiorra and Yammy. A lonely,frustrated Gin reflects on his time with Igrayne. Sensing his pain and need,in the dark Igrayne fulfills her promise of long ago. Based on cross over elements from Thes Colfire Trilogy and an obscure reference or two from A Hero Born and Once a Hero by Michael Stackpole. (really just one word: Bharashadi) Gin OOC because I adore his character, but I have to change him a bit while still keeping him his snarky selfish self, but everyone deserves to be a romantic sexy hero once on a while! (My fellow Gin addicts will agree) _

Gin stood on his balcony overlooking the endless white sands of Hueco Mundo. It was always night here. A cool dry breeze stirred his hair, glowing brilliant silver under the crescent moon, reminding him of Igrayne's caress. _"One night, so many years ago and I still can't get her out of my head!" he thought, staring up at the night sky."Or my heart. I love her. She's my soulmate and it's just impossible!" _It wasn't just her beauty or his sexual attraction to her although he had a healthy dose of that! His blood burned at the mere thought of having her in his bed again! No, Igrayne had some undefinable quality, something that made her so much more than beautiful or desirable, that captivated him. He admitted it, at least to himself, whatever it was, it made him hers, body and soul. He wondered if it was day or night where she was as his fingers closed over the emerald concealed in the inner pocket of his long, loose white haori. She had given it to him as a keepsake, untangling it from her tumbled tresses. He pulled it it out, long fingers caressing it. "_Wherever you are pretty one, I miss you. Wonder if I'll ever see you again. With the choices I've made I doubt it, but I'll never forget how you felt in my arms. Must be why I dream about you every night. I miss hearing you sing too. At least you sing in my dreams." _He rested his head against a colum, a wave of loneliness and longing for Igrayne, for her touch, her smile, her voice overwhelming him for a moment and he had to swallow around the tightness in his throat. _"Igrayne." he thought, stroking the emerald's smooth surface, imagining her soft skin under his fingers. "If it weren't for the vows I made, I'd find you and make you mine and this time I'd never let you go!" _His reverie was interrupted as the door to his rooms was opened. He turned to see the impassive features of the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. "I thought it was common courtesy to knock before entering someone's private quarters." Gin commented in a deceptively quiet voice, slipping the emerald back into his pocket. His ruby eyes showing a hint of malevolence and his Kansai accent was gone entirely, a sure sign that the shinigami was more than annoyed.

"My apologies sir," the Espada said tonelessly with a bow that Gin ignored, "I did knock, but you did not appear to hear me."

"So that gives you the right to just open my door? What do you want?" the silver haired man asked bluntly, making no pretense at politeness.

" Apologies Ichimaru-san but Aizen-sama requests your presence." the shorter man answered, "Immediately."

"I'll be along in a moment," he said curtly, waving his long, elegant fingers at Ulquiorra, "You're dismissed." He sighed wearily, _I wonder what Aizen wants tonight? _When a faint but familiar and much longed for voice giggled the distance, he jumped, a chill running down his spine."_To hear his empty head rattle?" _

"_Igrayne?"_ he mentally asked the empty air . "_How was this possible? I can't really be hearing you talk to me! Unless I've finally lost it!" _He was well and truly concerned. It was possible to want something so much your imagination conjured fantasies to fill the void of loneliness and there were those that thought he was unhinged already. Were they right? He wished with all his soul it was her, but couldn't bring himself to believe in it, though he wanted to with his whole being. There was nothing further,so Gin chalked it up to loneliness and boredom. She was lost to him and he had to accept it. There was a never-ending sameness about Hueco Mundo. _There's just so much...white!" _he thought, _The walls, the sands, the furniture, even the clothes are white!" _

The soft familiar voice spoke again into his mind,_"So should I call Extreme Makeover? Could be an interesting episode, providing you can keep the hollows from eating the designers. All that blood might damage the ratings a bit." _

He stopped, _Alright, I __**know**__ I heard that or else I've invented a whole new brand of insanity!_ _Oh fuck who cares? I'm nuts anyway! Everybody thinks so!_ Soft laughter followed and like a light breeze, something brushed his hair like a caress. He could almost feel her fingers and her presence filled the ache of loneliness. _Igrayne? Oh sweet girl you __**are **__with me aren't you? _He'd believe in this even if it was just a dream. He needed her badly enough to let himself go a little crazy. It was harmless if it made life happier for him. Gods knew he had little enough of that. He had to smile at the image conjured of Aizen's palace being redone by the American television show. It was a wickedly amusing idea. The emerald grew warm against his heart, making him smile even wider although it was a bit wistful. _Nice to know you plan on helping me keep my sense of humor, hime, _he thought as he reached the Great Hall. _Showtime!_ He sighed and plastered his trademark grin across his lips and slid his hands into the long sleeves of his robes, slitting his eyes until no hint of the ruby irises showed beneath the long silver bangs, then went in, nodding to Aizen in greeting, "Ya rang?" he said in a playful, irreverent tone only he could get away with.

"Ah Gin," the dark haired Lord of Hueco Mundo said genially, "come tell me what you make of this, my friend." He gestured to a hologram showing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Yammy. The scene was focused on a young woman, however. Gin recalled she was a friend of the young substitute shinigami. She spoke a phrase and a shield of golden light shot from her crystal hair clips, forming over Chad, who had been injured seriously by the Espadas attack. Under the triangular shield the boys wounds closed up as if they had never been.

"My, my isn't she interesting? That's some gift she has! That's not really a healing techinque is it?" he said his usual grin in place as he tilted his head consideringly, "I assume you have an interest in the young lady and her power?"

"Perceptive as ever. No it's not healing, but," Aizen smiled in approval, "I believe her power could be of great benefit to us."

"I doubt she'll help you willingly." Gin noted, "She's more than a little infatuated with Ichigo. Her high school crush is rather charming,even if the kid is far below what the young lady deserves. You have to admire the dedication to her friends too. She's totally unsuited for battle, not to mention scared stiff, but she's facing those two head on anyway. She's brave! Reckless, but brave." Gin watched as she launched an attack with Subaki and had him shattered by Yammy, "Ouch! That had to hurt! Poor thing, she just can't seem to hurt anyone."

Aizen smiled, a dark light behind his cruel brown eyes. Those eyes always gave Gin the chills even though most people found his red ones more disturbing. Only Igrayne had ever told him they were beautiful. "Which is exactly why she'll do whatever it takes to protect her beloved. Including coming here willingly. Love makes a person vulnerable and weak, which is why it is an emotion to be avoided. Love and infatuation are merely tricks of the mind to induce survival of the species and bond the primatives together, they are the states furthest away from true understanding." He steepled his elegant hands and continued, his soft voice holding a hint of cruel amusement, "I will make her an offer. Her friends lives, most especially Ichigo's, for her service to me."

"Which she'll accept to save them. Do they really need her to protect them?" Gin asked knowing the man was rarely ever as straightforward as he seemed._"What the hell would __**you **__know about love or friendship?" he thought privately. "All you know how to do is use people! Honestly, sometimes Sousuke you really disgust me!"_

"No, but she will not realize that will she?" Aizen laughed, "Which makes the situation all the more amusing."

"You could just bring her here and force her to use her power on your behalf. No need fer all the elaborate deception." Gin commented, leaning languidly against the wall and examining his nails.

"I could, but that would be boring! Gin I'm disappointed in you! I thought you, of all people, would appreciate the irony of the plan. By giving herself over to me she will be putting the ones she seeks to protect in greater danger!" the master of illusion admonished his second

"Oh I do!" Gin laughed, "Just playin Devils Advocate!" Personally he disliked the whole idea. This was just more of Aizen's needless manipulation and was likely to bring their enemies howling down on them in overwhelming numbers. Gin couldn't afford a mishap like that now."Here's an idea to float around. Put her with Ulquiorra and see if she can awaken feeling in him. Bit of a challenge. If you win I do whatever ya like fer a month! Deal?" When Aizen hesitated, Gin mocked him, "Not afraid of a few teenagers are you Sousuke?" Gin said grinning widely.

"Not at all! Aizen smiled unpleasantly, "I'll take your bet, What would you like if they were to somehow win?"

"Choice of the first lady who catches my eye. Oh and NO takebacks no matter how bad you want her!" the silver haired man asked holding out his palm.

"Deal!" Aizen said with a smirk in his face," I must say it's good to see you interested in another woman," when Gin went a little pale Aizen narrowed his eyes,"Is there something wrong Gin?" Aizen asked, his dark eyes seeming as if to peer into his second's mind, "You don't seem like yourself."

"Just bored I guess, Sousuke. Not much ta do here, ya know?" he said, "And you know what happens when I get bored !" He gave Aizen the expected evil grin.

"You keep to yourself too much, my friend, you should find a companion among the Arrancar. I don't think I've seen you with anyone since that little tavern singer." Aizen turned to Gin, "Oh dear! You didn't go and fall in love with her did you?"

" No, it isn't that Sousuke. You know I never saw her again. She was just a tough act ta follow. Guess she ruined me for anyone else and raised my standards too high." he said shrugging lightly,still grinning, but inside his stomach twisted. When Aizen looked skeptical he added, "You didn't bed her Aizen-sama. She was the best lay I ever had!" He hated himself for saying that, but it was the only way to put Aizen's suspicions to rest.

Aizen laughed and shook his head, "Well if she was **that** good you could have shared!"

"Hey, you get more girls in one night than I do in 10 years! It was my celebration and for once a lady looked at me! I didn't **want** to share!" Gin grinned, but inside was secretly pleased to remember Igrayne's violent dislike of his master.

"Well I can't argue with that I suppose." Aizen conceded.

"If ya don need me I'm gonna see what trouble I can get m'self into." he said with a grin and a wave. He badly needed to get away. His depression and anger were beginning to get the better of him.

"Try not to get yourself killed in the process. Grimmjow is still carrying a grudge over the catnip incident." Aizen called after him as Gin slipped easily into the shadows of the corridors of Las Noches.

Gin made his way back to his room. Despite his mood he'd forgotten the catnip incident and it brought a wave of amusement. He snickered, Grimmjow had been more than annoyed when he'd come down from his drug induced euphoria. It had taken a direct order from Aizen, backed by a threat of further physical violence at Tousen's hands to save the silver haired trickster from severe bodily harm. Gin had no idea what had transpired during the former 6th Espada's drug induced haze, but Gin had heard that the mere mention of the incident could induce Grimmjow to fits of homicidal violence that were extreme even for him. He had to pull a few pranks to stay sane. _Wish I could have seen it. Musta been one helluva show!_ he thought to himself. Gin scanned the dim interior of his quarters before he entered, a habit from his childhood in the Rukon. It was empty, only those with a death wish would violate the personal quarters of Aizen's cruel, sadistic right hand man. Gin had made bloody examples of the few who thought his slender build meant he was easy prey. However he was still unsure if Grimmjow would risk it or not. In Gin's opinion Grimmjow's sense of humor had become as nonexistent as his left arm. He lowered his slender frame back into the chair on his balcony, his thoughts turning to the young woman that had captured Aizen's interest. _Poor child,_ he thought sadly. He knew Aizen would have her brought here whether she wanted to come or not. He wondered what "inducements" Aizen would use on the girl. _What was her name? _Gin had a talent for remembering names and faces, _Ah, I remember! Orihime. Pretty name. Pretty girl. I do hope she's strong_ enough to endure here. She's not like Igrayne. Igrayne's a fighter. She'd bite if cornered! I've no doubt! I don't know how I know that, but she would. He snickered at the mental image. It did however, put him in mind of Igrayne again. Hime was his nickname for her since she was his princess. Lately he couldn't stop thinking about her. It seemed everything brought him back to thoughts of her. _This is bordering on obsessive!_ he thought, annoyed with himself. _Every thought seems to bring me back to her!" _With a mental wrench he forced himself to think of other things, "_Hmm, perhaps I can befriend the poor child. At least to protect her from the more unsavory elements here, namely Noitora! _To distract himself further he began to bounce a coin over and around his long, slim, supple, hands, letting it slither in between each finger then switching from one hand to the other with ease. Another habit from childhood. A thief needed nimble fingers and it had come in handy when he'd joined the Gotai 13. He'd even managed to steal the captain of the 6th's silk scarf from his shoulders and leave it tied around the cherry tree in the young lord's garden. He doubted that Kuchiki knew to this day who had done it. The exercise complete, he wandered to his bookshelf to inspect the titles. He sighed and gave in to his inner obsession since fighting it was giving him a headache, _If ya can't beat em, join em, I guess! _He chose an obscure story of the priestesses of Avalon to which some tales alleged Igrayne (the original one anyway) had belonged. As he read, he found he could easily picture the Igrayne he knew as the fictional heroine of the tales. _Gods! I'm fixated. She isn't this Igrayne and I'm certainly no Uther Pendragon! She was right the first time. Merlin,the one who had deceived the Lady of Tintagel was much closer._ He pinched the bridge of his nose to ease a slight headache. He seemed to be having more headaches than usual lately and this time his stomach was a little upset. He knew one thing though, there had been at least one time in his life he'd not deceived someone. The night, so many years ago when he'd told a lady named Igrayne that he loved her. What he had not told her was that he would love her for life. She had been the one unreservedly, good thing to come into his lonely life for more years than he cared to think about. Even if he felt more isolated than ever without her. That even then he had known she would be the love of his life and that it could never be._ Gods I sound like I'm straight out of Romeo and Juliet, but she wouldn't kill herself nor do I want her to and I won't, can't either! _He tried to find humor in that, but failed miserably. He didn't want either of them to die, but the situation was just as tragically hopeless. _My dreams will have to be enough._ He did smile then, feeling his body responding to just the memories. _Even if they do make a mess of my sheets when I dream of you sucking me off! Gods you're hot enough to drive any man crazy, even in their dreams my sweet, naughty girl!_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a dimly lit room, far distant from the sands of Hueco Mundo, a slender red haired woman watched the images in the scrying bowl. Her fingers brushed the still surface of the water. _I know you didn't lie when you said you loved me my beautiful silver god and I love to make your sheets messy. I love you too. I promise it won't be much longer, then we can make __**our**__ sheets messy, very messy again._ She thought longingly of the last time she had really taken him in her mouth and felt his come slid slick and salty/sweet down her throat. It had tasted and felt so achingly good! She couldn't help but want more. She shivered with desire._ I loved that so much! A psychiatrist would say I had an oral fixation on you! she snickered. But then they haven't tasted you. Just wait until I get my hands and mouth on you for real again! I'm going to get every last drop you can give me, every night!_ A smile crept to her lips as she experienced the images of an enraged Espada stalking the white halls intent on making Gin pay in blood for his latest prank. _Still as naughty as ever aren't you my love? In bed and out!_ Igrayne knew Gin was more than capable of defending himself, but if the Espada went after Gin then he would have a deadly enemy that he would know nothing about until it was far, far too late and Igrayne was as ruthless as her shinigami lover. A sound of an opening door caused her to turn, "Hello my friend. I thought you might not come today."

"I see you watch **him** again." the large rhaka came to stand beside her. He studied the images filming the still water, "Mmm." the big male rumbled deep in his throat, "Even after all this time it still gives me pause to see how very much Kai looks like that man! The resemblance is uncanny. If you do not see his eyes, Kai and that man would be very difficult to tell apart."

"He is his father's son." she agreed, "Khatasa, was there something you needed? I know you don't approve, but he is my bonded and that will not change."

"I suppose I could wish you were happier. All this bonding has brought you is pain." Khatasa said reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. "I say this because I care are of my clan, it hurts me to see you so lonely"

"It gave me my children Khatasa." she said quietly, "Even you must admit that they are extrordinary. Because of Gin they will be strong and powerful. He's the only being with powers like ours to bond to one of us and he has abilities that he doesn't let anyone know about."

"You try to sound so clinical kasa, but you cannot hide your feelings from me nor, should you. Love chooses you and when it does you cannot fight it, there is no shame in it. I would find it strange if you did not." the rhaka said, his green eyes glowing in the dim light. "You love him. That much is obvious. I hope that he loves you as much. Although I do not know how the bond affects someone like him. With humans, nothing is certain."

" He isn't human, at least not anymore and some things are certain Khatasa, if I leave him now, I will regret it forever. He loves me, but an older pain screams out from the darkness of his past and he cannot ignore that either. He is shinigami and I am Bharashadi, we will endure." she said softly.

"I know kasa, but for how long? If his gifts become active and he is not with you, then he will not be able to control them. You could both be destroyed. I do not understand how you have been apart this long." the rhaka mused.

"I am a dreamwalker Khatasa." she answered, "We are together in our dreams, our souls merging as one, although the time is coming when that will not be enough. If he does not choose me, our family, then we will die, but you forget he does not know what I am. I should have destroyed Aizen that night, but the Mother forbade me." Her lovely features remained still, but in truth she had no doubts about her lover. Some event was about to happen that would change the course he had set himself on so very long ago and allow himself to accept her love and her aid. He would know then that he could not fight Sousuke Aizen alone.

"I am supposed to just sit by and watch you die? Szadhi, I am sworn to you, I cannot let this happen. Will you not go to him and at least tell him who and what you are? He deserves the truth kasa. He has not had that from many in his life." Khatasa said. When she didn't answer the rhaka growled "You and your damned Tarrant honor! This will, in a literal sense, be the death of you!"

""Yes, but Kai and Silmara will take my place." Igrayne said softly, still gazing at Gin in the mirror, her love clearly visible in her bright green eyes."But trust me my friend, it is not honor that stops me. There is something dark and angry in Gin and it's tearing him apart. That is why **he** must choose, no matter what the consequinces. There are lessons he must learn. There are choices only he can make and he must make them freely. He loves me, but an older pain binds him to his past and he cannot ignore that either." The rhaka squeezed her shoulder gently, knowing it was pointless to argue further and offering silent support. Though her loneliness made his heart ache, he knew that for good or ill the tall silver haired man had captured her heart and she his it seemed," Things will happen that must happen and he must see this event for himself, but I will not force him. If I did, if I went to him and told him what will happen if he stays in Hueco Mundo then I would be no better than Sousuke Aizen using his own fear and anger to gain what I want. He must be to free make his own choices. When he does I will see him again." she smiled sadly, "Until then I will sing to him as I promised. I must sound very silly, all of this talk of dieing for love, yes?"

Khatasa laughed, a deep bass rumble, "No my dear. To those who care about you your love for this man is quite charming. Though you may not know this, you are inspiring love songs and ballads from here to the southern lands. One or two are even good." he chuckled, then his equally green eyes grew wistful, lost in memories of his own, "Although I confess to being baffled by most human emotions, love is not one of them. I sounded much the same when I spoke of Solea when she was my young bride and the years have only deepened it, for her I would have died too, so I have not forgotten kasa, what it feels like to love your mate. If he loves you as much as you seem to believe, then he will choose you and on that day we shall be glad, yes?" then the big male changed the subject. Igrayne wasn't fazed, she'd always known not to expect human behavior from a rhaka. " While your children by this shinigami are exceptional, Kai is still dropping his guard on the right, but his speed and agility are astounding. The time is fast approaching when I will not be able to train him as he will have surpassed me. Yet another reason his father needs to be here. He is the only one who will be able to keep up with the boy."

"As I said, his father's son." Igrayne smiled.

"You are fast as well szadhi. You have speed and strength beyond human ability. This is to be expected since your people are this world's guardians so it is not surprising, but it can be painful being your training partner!" Khatasa laughed ruefully, massaging his shoulder. "Despite your excellent healing powers it is still stiff. One wonders if you didn't do it to humble me. Any advice?"

"Move faster!" she laughed, " You've knocked the arrogance out of me often enough so it was my turn. As for my son, teach him the same lesson. He has his father's habit of relying on his speed too much. Speed is well and good, but he must develop strength and stamina. You see?" she laughed, "I do not believe their father is totally perfect! How is Silmara doing? I must admit the manifestation of her power is odd indeed."

"A momentous event indeed kasa! You actually critisized your lover! I agree it does seem to be unique even though some rhaka carry bows, but her skills are improving steadily since she seems to have more patience than her twin. When her training is complete she will be as deadly with bow and sorcery as her brother is with his blade. Kai has expressed an interest in learning hand to hand and the quarterstaff. I think it's a good idea. In fighting in close quarters it would be useful." he said thoughtfully. "I am certain that the ladies would be distraut should that pretty face or body be marred. It appears others of the clans and the humans share your taste in men." He grinned mockingly at her to lighten her mood.

"I defer to your greater wisdom Weaponsmaster." her impish reply made her companion grimace, a rather fearsome expression when seen on his face, adorned with black tiger stripes across golden fur.

"If that were so I would see you settled with a proper rhaka mate, not this pale shadow!" he shot back, tugging a lock of her scarlet hair roughly. "You have never deferred to me in your life and the day you do I shall know my death is at hand!" then he smiled proudly, "You defer to no one, as it should be." Khatasa tilted her chin up with one thick clawed finger, looking into eyes as intensely green as his own. "Szadhi you are the Hunters Daughter! Never forget that and more, never let your enemy forget."

"Perhaps that is why I bonded with this ' pale, shadow'. Gin is stronger than you know and more like us than you can imagine." she said indicating the silver haired figure in the scrying bowl. "He is as much a hunter as any of us."

"Indeed." the rhaka agreed. "But we shall see if your silver shadow is a match for the Shadows of Erna,"

A week later Gin's reading was interrupted by a commotion in the hallway near his suite. _What in the...! Oh, they must have the girl. _He listened to her muted crying. He shook his head sympathetically, _Poor girl, she must be frighened half to death! I know Aizen sent Ulquiorra and he's enough to scare anybody!_ He set his book aside and got to his feet, _Better go intervene,_ _perhaps I can even cheer her up a little. _He pulled on his loose white over robe and slid his hands into the sleeves while walking down the hall. He pushed open the door, finding the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, face like a thundercloud, standing over a pretty teenage girl huddled fearfully on a broad white couch, trying not to cry and failing utterly. "My, my Ulquiorra, you're frightening the poor girl! There's no need to be such an ogre!"he chided lightly. _Aizen, someday I'm gonna make you pay for this! She's just a child!_

The dark haired man stood like a marble statue, "What do you want Ichimaru? Looking after this woman is my duty and you should not interfer. She needs to realize that her life as it was is over and that she exists for Aizen-sama to use as he pleases." he said, his voice managing to sound both cold and emotionless at the same time. "The sooner she accepts these facts the better!"

" Manners Ulquiorra. Is that any way to address a superior officer? " Gin raised one finger, then glanced at Orihime, "I'm aware of Aizen's plans for her, but she's supposed to be treated as a guest so there's no need to scare her silly or make her cry. It gives a poor first impression, don't you think? After all, she came of her own free will didn't she?" he smiled at the girl, unconsciously opening his eyes allowing Orihime to see the red irises and trying to make his expression one of gentle sympathy. "Try to remember that."

"Don't interfere. This woman is my responsibility." Ulquiorra repeated coldly, turning to the silver haired shinigami, a look of mild annoyance ghosting briefly across his pale features.

Within the blink of an eye Gin's smile went from cheerful to menacing and his entire congenial demeanor changed, "I wasn't aware I needed yer permission ta visit a guest and I'm not interfering. I'm simply making certain you're following Aizen's orders." Gin drawled in a deceptively mild tone, his Kansai accent coloring his voice but sounding infinitly more lethal than usual. His eyes were open as well and filled with a not so subtle malevolance. He let his hand stray to Shinsou, his whole posture aggressive as he instinctivly let his body relax into a fighting stance. Gin rarely lost his temper because when he did the results were usually fairly bloody."Wouldn get too full a myself if I were you number 4. Yer periously close ta insubordination and I am yer commanding officer after all. I 'd hate ta have ta reprimand ya. Am I going to need to? I just might be forced to take actions that neither of us would like. Aizen will be annoyed, but not with me." the Espada frowned but said nothing. "If ya'd like, I'll stay with her for awhile. I'll send fer some tea and get her settled since you seem to be unable ta do anything but make her cry." he gave the shorter man a level look, "Yer dismissed." Ulquiorra stared at Gin for a moment and then shrugged.

"Very well. I must report to Aizen-sama anyway. I will return in one hour." the icy man said, his quiet voice radiating a chill fury. Turning on his heel he stalked off, coattails fluttering behind him.

"Yeah you do that." Gin grinned at his retreating figure, " For somebody with supposedly no emotion, he certainly has a flair for the overly dramatic!" He looked over his shoulder and pulled a face, making the girl, who had watched the whole exchange with wide eyes, laugh weakly. "Oh dear, where **are** my manners? I'm Gin Ichimaru. We met briefly in the Seireitei." he held up a hand to forestall her comment, "Not the most congenial circumstances I admit. Hope you'll let me correct your impression of me. Your name's Orihime isn't it?"

"Yes, Orihime Inoue. Pleased to meet you Ichimaru-san." she said politely, her voice so quiet he had to lean forward to hear her.

"Oh that won't do! Just call me Gin! I'm not much on formality." he admonished smiling gently. "May I call you Orihime?" He rose and went to the door, summoning a low ranked Arrancar servant, "Would you bring a pot a tea please?" he glanced at the girl, "and a few snacks."

"Yes Ichimaru-san," it answered politely and sped off to do as it was ordered.

"Don't know about you, but I could do with something to eat about now, but I usually don't have such charming company to share it with." he said sitting in the chair opposite her perch on the white couch so that she wasn't craning her neck to look up at him. He crossed his leg and hooked an arm around his knee taking a relaxed posture in hopes she would follow and relax too. "So tell me about yourself Orihime."

Orihime blinked, feeling a bit startled. "Um... you want to talk about me? Why?"

"Well you're here an you don't know anyone so, I figured we might as well get to know each other. I know you're a bit overwhelmed and Ulquiorra isn't much on conversation so I thought that since I'm just down the hall I'd come and say hello. You know, be friendly. We're not all bad here and I promise I don't bite or bark very much. Not like Mr Congeniality there." he said pointing his thumb towards the door and wrinkling his nose playfully at her. He was rewarded by another smile, this one less tremulous.

"Tha...that's very nice of you Ichi...I mean Gin." she stuttered blushing, "but I'm afraid I'm not very interesting."

" Oh I'm sure that's not true!" Gin said with a smile, " Hmmm, what would you say is your favorite food?"

"Um...hmm," her brow furrowed in a concentration he found charming. "I guess it's a toss up between ice cream and donuts." she said finally.

"Ah a lady after my own heart!" he laughed, " I have quite the sweet tooth as well!" He was pleased to see her relaxing. Their conversation was interrupted briefly when the tea arrived. He poured it and offered it to her along with the honey, amused at the liberal amount she put in hers. The tray included small cakes and pastries, which he also offered to her, taking one only after she had made her choice. "It's so nice to have someone to just chat with. It's a little borin here." he grinned. He was slightly surprised when the girl inhaled most of the pastries on the tray. She apparently had a black hole in her stomach! Of course he'd been accused of the same thing. His fast metabolism and tendency toward low blood sugar probably contributed to his addiction to sweets. And she was a growing teenager. Most children her age seemed to eat a great deal, not that he was an expert on children by any stretch of the imagination. He only remembered his own childhood and how he'd been hungry most of the time. Even more when he'd gone into a growth spurt. This train of thought made his mind stray to a small photograph, his most closely guarded secret, one that he'd shared with only one person. Rangiku had found him sitting on the floor by his bed, an emotional wreck and only inches from a complete breakdown from one small snapshot and the note that went with it. The photograph of two children. **His** twin children. How it had gotten in his room he still didn't know. He'd only been captain of the 3rd for a few years and Ran had persuaded him to go out with her that night, stating playfully that since it was his birthday she had a duty as his best friend to see that he didn't forget how to have fun entirely. He'd given in laughing and had gone to change when he'd found them on his pillow. A color photograph showing two smiling children in the arms of a woman whose face still haunted his dreams. There was no mistaking their parentage. His own face, silver hair and all, smiled out at him when he looked at his son, the only difference was he had his mother's clear green eyes. His daughter had more of her mother's beauty, but the impish grin was his and her black hair had a sheen of starlit silver, once again with the clear green eyes of her mother. The note had said simply: Happy Birthday Daddy and it had choked him with an emotion not unlike physical pain, dropping him to his knees with a rather loud thud, completely overcome! Rangiku had come in and found him staring at the photograph and came to her own conclusions after reading the note. She'd known about Igrayne. She was his best friend, it would have been impossible to hide it from her, not to mention there had been Kaien Shiba's relentless teasing about, as he put it, Gin falling so hard that he bounced twice!

"Gin? Captain Ichimaru?" he jumped when Orihime touched his hand, bringing him back to the present. "Are you all right? You just sort of spaced on me." the young girl said concern warming her voice and lighting her gray eyes.

"No little one I'm fine, really." Gin protested aware how weak that sounded, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat, "You just...reminded me of someone. That's all."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto?" she asked timidly. Gin supposed she would think that was who he meant. It was a logical assumption and Orihime did resemble his friend.

"No,though I do miss Ran-chan. We've been friends since childhood. No, someone else...I knew her a very long time ago." he admitted softly, "Long before you were born little one. Someone very beautiful."

"Someone...you were in love with?" she sounded surprised, as if the idea never occurred to her before. He really couldn't blame her, he was apparently an acquired taste when it came to women, but he decided to answer her truthfully.

"Yes, someone I loved." he smiled, "She had red hair too." It was then that it occurred to him that they might be overheard, " Maybe I'll tell you about her sometime." he took a long swallow of tea to calm his nerves. _Damn! I haven't thought about that picture in years and now I almost told this girl all about it! _I_ know Aizen will have recording devices in her room, I can't say anything until I know where they are! _It continued to surprise him that he was considering telling Orihime what he'd told no one else other than Rangiku. _I wonder what my children look like now?_ he found himself wondering. He'd known that Igrayne wasn't an ordinary human that first night and the picture, taken many years after their meeting, showed children that didn't seem to age at human intervals and their mother looked as untouched by time as Gin did. The only difference was her eyes. They held more wisdom and experience than before, though to him they were still breathtaking. _What are you hime? No!_ _I really shouldn't be thinking about this! It makes it too hard not to slip and say too much. I can't let anyone here know about Igrayne and the children! I have to accept that that is a life I can never have!_ He exerted iron control over his scattered thoughts and turned back to his conversation with the girl. " So how bout you? Ever been in love?" Although he knew about her infatuation with Ichigo he wanted to draw her out, make her feel more at ease, but true to his nature, he did tease her a bit. He couldn't help it, it was just who he was. Besides, it helped get his emotions back under control.

He grinned widely when Orihime's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of crimson and she stuttered, "M..me uh.. well...um!"

"Oh come on spill it!" He leaned forward and poked her arm playfully, " I'm not gonna tell." When she continued to blush and stutter he dropped his voice to a soft whisper, inviting her to join in the fun. "Shall I try to guess? Hmm, lets see," he pretended to consider, "don't think you're into the nerdy type so it's not the Quincy boy. The strong-but-silent Chad? Hmm, no can't see that either. Maybe... Ichigo?" he chuckled when she turned a shade of red he honestly hadn't thought was humanly possible. Fair skinned girls were so much fun to tease! "Don worry little one, I won tell." He extended his pinky finger, hooking hers and saying , "Pinky swear!" making her laugh.

"Thanks Ich...I mean Gin." she tipped her head to one side and gave him a long considering look, "You know, you're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be. You were kind of creepy the first time we met. I mean, you nearly sliced off poor Jidanbo's arm! You certainly seem different now."

Gin winced at the reminder of the violence she'd seen him commit, "Ah yeah, not my best moment I'll admit. I had to get the gate closed, so I had to improvise." he said quietly, " Got a little carried away, but I actually had orders from Yamamoto Soitaicho and Aizen to kill at least one of you, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Ya were just kids after all. Wasn't about to kill a bunch of kids. Even I'm not that cruel and I enjoyed watchin those kids kick the 13 squads collective butts! It was very entertaining watching all those high and mighty taicho chase their tails!" he said with a laugh. " What about family? Do you have any?" He was shocked to see her eyes fill with tears again, "Orihime dear, what's wrong?"

"I...I had," she paused to swallow thickly, "I had a brother, Sora, but he was killed." tears began to slide down her cheeks. "He...he became a hollow!" Orihime buried her face in her hands, beginning to cry quietly.

Gin knelt in front of her putting his arms around the now sobbing girl and drew her head down onto his shoulder, gently stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. That she let him showed how sad and upset she was. In fact she clung to him, shivering with grief. "I'm so sorry little one. I had no idea or I'd never have brought it up." he apologized, then in a somber tone. "This must be hell for you, being here." He found himself admiring her selfless devotion to her friends._ Aizen, you sadistic bastard! Do you have any idea what this girl is going through because of you?__Ah hell, you wouldn't care if you did! You'd get a laugh out of it! Still, I'll have to tell him. If he 's watching and I don't, he'll get suspicious. _

"No it's not your fault!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know he was so lonely, he'd devoted his whole life to taking care of me to the point that he didn't have time for himself and we had a fight that morning! I said such terrible things! I was his sister! I should have known! It's my fault!"

"Orihime, please stop." he said, keeping his voice soft, he tipped her face up to his, making her look at him,"you can't take the burden for every problem. You were a child and I'm sure he understood that. Of course he took care of you. You were his little sister! I've often wished I had a sister and I would have taken care of her. Ran sort of became my sister when we were kids and I looked out for her. It's what brothers do. Did the shinigami come for him or is he still here? If he is, I'll find him and perform the konsou. Despite everything I've done, I'm still a shinigami."

"No, Ichigo came to protect me when my brother tried to kill me. Sora said it was because I was forgetting him, that he'd stayed in this world because of me and I just forgot about him, but in the end Sora's mask cracked. He finally recognized me and remembered I was his little sister and was able to pass on. Even though he was a hollow and hurting so badly inside, he still protected me. He pushed me out of the way when a car was about to run over me. That's why he was in the World of the Living then instead of here." she looked up a lost expression on her face. " He gave me these. I told him that they were for babies and it hurt his feelings!" she indicated the crystal hair pins. "I still miss him so much!" She looked so miserable that the silver haired shinigami hugged her close, letting her cry herself out on his shoulder.

"Little one, in the end you saved Sora too. Your love set him free. When his mask cracked Ichigo was able to send him to the Seireitei. He's at peace now." he murmured into her soft ginger hair. "As long as he is in here," he touched the area above her heart, "he'll never really be gone." She stirred protective emotions inside his soul that he had struggled for decades to bury. He didn't want to feel them, compassion, or any emotions were dangerous, but she was so lost and though many thought him a heartless monster, he couldn't deny her a small amount of comfort. Although she looked nothing like either of his children, he hoped that they were never hurt like this child had been hurt. _Igrayne,__I'm so sorry you've had to do all this alone, __ I'm doin my best ta protect ya all. This is the only way I know. It'd kill me if this were one of our children. As long as the people I love are safe then I can keep 's all I have! _He felt a sudden profound longing for her, to touch her, see her smile once more. _I wish my life was my own so I could be with you! _

The girl looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Do you really think so?" she asked, such hope in her voice. "Do you think he's in the Soul Society, Gin?"

He handed her a napkin from the tea tray to wipe her eyes and nose, "I know he is. I'm a shinigami and I've performed the konsou many times." he smiled more gently than usual, "That's how it's supposed to work you know. Now," he tapped her nose, "no more tears, okay? Your smile is much prettier and I think red haired girls are the prettiest girls there are."

She smiled and nodded, still dabbing at her eyes, "Hai, no more tears." Then she looked at him blushing, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Orihime dear, anyone with eyes would think you're pretty." he chuckled, then thought to add, "But don't worry about that! I'm not a letch and I wouldn't ever do **that** to you. You're just a child and I don think you're into guys over a hundred."

"You're over 100 Gin?" Orihime asked, startled, "You only look to be in your early twenties!"

"Thank you dear, that was sweet of you to say!" he smiled, "Shinigami don't age like humans do, so I look younger than I am. Probably will for a long time. Aizen is about 500 and he still looks about 25 to 30, but don't tell him I said that! He's a little vain." He was happy when she laughed at that. "But I still doubt I'm your type, but I know who is!" he teased as she blushed a brilliant red, "A certain substitute shinigami that just happens to live in Karakura. Don't try to deny it!" Gin laughed, "It's really kinda sweet."

Gin relented on teasing her when he had her giggling again and turned the conversation to lighter topics. Books, movies, music, he found she had similar tastes to his, along with a vivid imagination and they got into a spirited discussion over whose rendition of Landslide was better. He, advocating the Stevie Nicks version and she, just as passionately arguing for the Dixie Chicks version, that he thoroughly enjoyed. He was surprised to find that he liked her a great deal, he hadn't realized he needed a friend until this lost little girl came here and they were laughing like old friends when Ulquiorra returned with a white uniform and sheets and blankets for her bed. Gin seemed to be in the habit of rescuing little redheaded girls in distress,a thought which amused him. First Ran, now Orihime! The Cuatro Espada gave them an odd look when he returned at hearing the happy laughter Gin was teasing out of the girl. She didn't seem frightened of the shinigami at all and Gin was going out of his way to be charming. "Aizen-sama has ordered you to wear this." the dark haired man stated in a coolly dispassionate voice holding out the white outfit, "Well woman, don't juststand there. Take it and go change."

"I'd...I'd rather not. I'd rather keep my own clothes." the girl answered, a spark of defiance showing in her eyes. "And I have a name you know! It's Orihime!"

"Your name is irrelevent as is what you want or do not want. Aizen-sama has ordered you to wear this and so you will." Ulquiorra said calmly, although he did frown slightly, "The only choice you have is to change your clothes yourself. If you do not then I will change them for you."

" I said I don't want to wear a uniform! I'm not an Arrancar!" Orihime snapped stubbornly.

Gin repressed the smirk at her show of strength and raised his hand to forestall Ulquiorra's grim tirade, "If I may? First, a strange man should never change a young ladies clothes. Honestly Ulquiorra! Try to have some manners!" he asked keeping his tone even so as to avoid putting the Espada in a worse mood than he was already in. "Orihime," he glanced pointedly at Ulquiorra, "you will stand out much less if you are dressed like the rest of us and these clothes will be warmer. It can be a bit chilly here." he grinned at her and gave her a wink. "Dry air an all ya know. A desert climate at night can be quite cold! Please? I'd hate to think you were freezing and it will shut Mr Congieniality there up!" He handed the soft uniforn to her, "I'll make up yer bed while ya change. We can make it a race! Ready," he grabbed the linens and blanket, "set, GO!"

"Alright, if you thank it's a good idea then I'll do it." she glared at Ulquiorra over the top of the folded uniform in her hands, making Gin turn his head to disguise his delighted smile. "But only because you **asked** me to." She stalked off to the tiled bathroom adjoining her small room with a disdainful sniff and a toss of her red hair. _Oh well done little one! Ulquiorra ya might wanna remember that "May yer life be interestin" is a potent curse! _he thought,lips twitching in an effort to hide his mirth as he made the girl's bed up in short order.

"Are they all this difficult and how do **you** know what to do?" the dark haired Espada asked, exasperation coloring his normally toneless voice. "Women I mean. Still, she's coping better than I believed she would if she can argue with me. She's a brave girl. I had not expected this from a human.."

Gin looked at him, surprised, but recovered quickly and gave his white clad subordinate a trademark grin, "Yep and they're worth every moment a difficulty! Especially the redheads. My best friend/sister in the Seireitei had redder hair than that girl and you should be thankful Orihime's got a less lethal temper too. Ran tends to throw things when she's mad. Makes me wonder if I developed the speed I have just to avoid getting clocked as often." he smirked cheerfully"Ya just gotta know how ta talk to them." he grinned at Ulquiorra "Expect to be surprised a lot. She's not just brave, she got a strong spirit!"

Ulquiorra gave him a skeptical look as Orihime emerged from the bathroom dressed in her new clothing. The Cuatro Espada astounded them both by saying, " Surprisingly, they suit you quite well." a look of mild approval and a slight smile briefly crossing his stoic features. The dress did look stunning on her. Though it covered her entirely, the bodice was snugly fitted with a full skirt cut out in the front to show loose white hakama, gathered at the ankle.

"I agree Orihime. Well? Let see!Give it a twirl." Gin said making a spinning motion with his fingers. She smiled brightly at him and twirled obligingly, laughing when the shinigami clapped his hands in approval. "Bravo! Definitely the prettiest lady in whites You really do look lovely dear!"

Even Ulquiorra smiled briefly again with a look Gin would have called admiring had it been anyone other than the emotionless Cuatro Espada, "Aizen-sama has requested that you attend him in one hour, so rest and try to relax and I shall return for you then." he paused and looked at her, his vivid green eyes considering, "If you honor your promise to Lord Aizen I do not think your stay here will be as unpleasant as you fear. Do your best and no harm will befall you." he moved to the door, " Ichimaru-san, Lord Aizen has asked that you join him in his private quarters as soon as is convenient,"

"Duty calls I guess." Gin remarked cheerfully as he patted Orihime's shoulder, "I'll check on you later little one. In the mean time try and take a nap or something. Makes facing things a bit easier, you know?" he grinned encouragingly.

"Do..you said you liked to read. May I please borrow a book Gin?' she asked.

"Of course you can. Anything special?"

"Um, something romantic maybe or science fiction." she replied after some thought.

"Ulquiorra if it's not too much trouble, could ya take her ta my room and let her choose something? Take any book you like dear." the silver haired fox asked lightly, before tuning to leave with a casual wave."See you later!"

"As you wish, sir." Ulquiorra agreed, secretly relieved that the mercurial shinigami had gotten the girl calmed down. He wasn't especially good at dealing with human emotions. "Come Orihime." Gin hid his smile at the other man's absent use of the girl's name.

"You wanted ta see me Sousuke?" he asked, joining Aizen on the man's larger balcony. Since they were alone in his private quarters, Gin dropped formality and called the other man by his given name.

The dark eyed Lord of Los Noches smiled, " I only wanted to thank you for taking the girl in hand. What prompted the sudden show of kindness? It's not your usual style Gin." Aizen asked taking sip from his ever present cup of tea.

Gin shrugged grinning, "Mostly to save my ears. Her room ain't that far from mine and I thought she might be more willing to cooperate if she thinks at least one of us is sympathetic to her and surprisingly, I don't seem ta intimidate her quite as bad as the Espada although Ulquiorra could scare a rock out of it's wits! Don't know why. Maybe it's because she's familiar with shinigmi. Anyway I heard her crying and decided to do the good cop/bad cop as humans say" He leaned against the railing, lifting his face to the breeze, "Anyway I figured it was better to get her calmed down and give her a friend of sorts. Strange it should be me, but it worked so that's all that matters, hai?"

" Perhaps you're right my friend and it was very quick thinking on your part. If she trusts you, for whatever reason, you're right, she'll be much easier to deal with. Your sharp mind has always been invaluable Gin." he took another sip, "Would you like some?" he asked indicating the teapot.

"No thanks, I just had tea and a snack with Orihime. Seemed a good way to break the ice and she has a healthy appitite!" he laughed at the darker man. "Did ya know she had a brother named Sora who became a hollow? He even managed to remember the girl and pass on after he attacked her. He's the one that gave her those hair pins."

"Really? How interesting." Aizen remarked, his voice soft as always. "You seem to have taken a liking to the girl. As I remember you have a fondness for redheads do you not?" his smile was cool and insinuating.

"Na Sousuke, she's a bit young for me. She's just a sweet, lost, little girl lookin fer somebody to lean on. Figured it might as well be me. Besides just because taking in lost redhaired strays is my hobby, doesn't mean I wanna fuck em. Just like having some company. I assume you'd rather have her help ya willingly? Or would you rather convince her yourself? You charmed Momo easily enough and Orihime while a little young is quite lovely. Afraid you're losin your touch?" he raised an eyebrow at Aizen, innuendo in his voice too and his smile mocking and his accent in full force as always when he was annoyed. He liked to remind the older man that he could dish it out as well as take it and the insinuations had irritated him.

"No I think not. She is, as you say, a bit young. That will only encourage certain elements here though."he said tapping his lips with an elegant forefinger. "It is why I have assigned Ulquiorra as her bodyguard, but, your reputation is as formidible as his, so if you would also continue to befriend the girl and look in on her from time to time I would be grateful. With two such gentlemen guarding her, Orihime should be safe enough." His dark eyes narrowed, "I don't want her harmed Gin, at least not for the moment. It would be...unfortunate if anything were to adversely effect her abilities and I believe a seduction, if not outright rape would. Make certain that is understood. If she proves uncooperative then we can always use those methods later."Aizen finished with a cruel smile, "It will certainly be amusing to watch."

T_ry that and I'll send her home myself and tell Ichigo what you did you pervy bastard! He thought in fury. _However to his Lord's face Gin smirked, "Sure Sousuke, I'll make sure ta be my at creepy best when I pass that along." causing the older man to laugh. "I agree it wouldn't be a good idea right now. She's pretty upset already. Anymore and she might shut down altogether." Gin unsettled even the Espada. He seemed to take great pleasure in making others uncomfortable,which made his attitude towards Orihime so surprising. Still, it was not without precident, as evidenced by his lifelong friendship with Rangiku. The only thing predictable about Gin was his unpredictability which amused Aizen thoroughly. It was also a useful quality in his second in command.

"Well shall we go officially welcome our guest? I admit, I'm looking forward to meeting her. I intend for her to demonstrate her powers tonight. That should put any doubts as to her role here to rest." the dark eyed shinigami said rising gracefully and indicating for Gin to precede him.

"Whatcha gonna have her do?" the lithe silver shadow asked curiously.

"You will have to wait and see my friend." Aizen chuckled as they walked together through the white halls. They arrived in the throne room five minuets before Ulquiorra arrived with the girl. The others were already there. Sousuke Aizen surveyed the room, "Welcome to Los Noches Orihime Inoue." he said pleasantly as his 4th Espada led her through the assembled Arrancar. He watched as the girl's eyes sought out and rested on Gin, seeming to take comfort in his presence. "May I call you Orihime?" Before the girl could answer she was crushed by a heavy reiatsu. "It appears that there are some who would prefer not to have you here." Aizen's soft voice had taken on an icy coldness. "Isn't that right...Luppi?"

"No, of course I don't want her here! Lord Aizen why has this useless human girl been brought here?" a young sounding voice demanded indignantly from below. Luppi, the current 6th Espada stepped into the light. "Our whole mission was a sham and for what? To bring this pitiful creature here?" Luppi shot a disdainful, angry look at Orihime, causing the girl to cringe a little and draw closer to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, cooly returning the current Sexta's glare, stepped into Luppi's line of sight and blocking him from staring at Orihime. He'd been ordered to protect her and he took his duty seriously.

"Is that a problem my dear Luppi? I must admit I was disappointed that you were defeated so easily. There was only one Captain and a few Lieutenants. Shouldn't you have been able to handle them?" Aizen pointed out in a soft malice filled voice. "Hmm, I know what we should do. Orihime dear, I don't mean to rush you, but would you show me your power? Would you please heal Grimmjow's left arm?" he asked in his politest tone, cruel amusement lighting his dark eyes.

"Ye...yes sir," Orihime said softly, approaching the tall, blue haired Arrancar who nearly froze her in place with his cold blue eyes. Orihime gulped, but continued to his side where he was missing his left arm.

"Lord Aizen this is ridiculous! What can she possibly do? Commander Tousen cut off Grimmjow's arm and burned it to ashes with hado #54! It can't be healed because it no longer exists! It's impossible!" Luppi exclaimed scornfully."No human could have that kind of power!"

Orihime raised her hands to Grimmjow's left shoulder and said softly, "Santen Kesshune I reject!"

An awed silence descended over the room as a soft golden glow surrounded Grimmjow's left side."Woman if you're trying to trick us to save your miserable existence...!" Luppi began, then his eyes grew wide as under the shield Grimmjows arm reappeared whole and undamaged. When it was complete she made to step back but was stopped by Grimmjow's hand on her arm. His blue eyes seemed less cold and his touch was light.

"Hey girl, heal one more thing for me, will ya?" he pointed to a scar on his lower back. She repeated the earlier phrase and his number 6 tattoo emerged from under the scar,as sharp and distinct as the day it was given to him. He smiled and nodded to the young human girl. "Thanks kid." He turned to the others and the fierce cold light returned to his eyes.

"Grimmjow, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Luppi cried, trying to back away as the big Arrancar stalked towards him with a predatory grin streching his lips. Orihime watched horrified as Grimmjow drove his newly restored left hand through Luppi's chest, splattering blood all over both of them as he did so. "Damn you..." the smaller man rasped, "Damn..." Grimmjow smiled wider and fired his Cero at point blank range, disintegrating the smaller Espada's head completely.

"Goodbye Mr Ex Six!" he growled. Then, dropping the limp corpse he regarded his bloody left hand and began to laugh, then he threw his head back and shouted, "It's back!" Grimmjow laughed with psychotic joy, "My power is back! I'm the 6th Espada again!"

Gin used shunpo to appear beside Orihime and her silent green eyed guardian, "Get her out of here!" he whispered to Ulquiorra as he used his own body to hide the carnage from the girl's eyes. "Hush little one, this is the way here. I know it's brutal, but it's survival of the fittest." Gin glanced at Ulquiorra and put a gentle hand under Orihime's arm, steadying her against his side, "I said, **get her out of here! **She's about to faint! Don't let the other Arrancar see it or she'll be ingrave dange! The others will see it as a sign of weakness!" To the shivering human girl, he murmered, "Breathe slowly Orihime. We'll have you out of here soon." She glanced up at him and squeezed his hand to tell him she'd heard.

After taking in the girl's pale expression Ulquiorra nodded, put his arm under her elbow to steady her from the other side, "If there is no further need for the woman my lord, may I take her back to her room?"

"Perhaps that would be best." Aizen considered the girl and agreed, with a wave of his hand. "Gin, please go with them." His silver haired second nodded and put a hand to the girl's back and got her moving.

"Why? Why would he kill him like that?" she asked, as she followed her two guardians, tears in the corners of her eyes. She reached out and clutched Gin's white coat as her knees wobbled. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and letting her lean on his strength now that they were alone in the hallway.

"It is how the Espada are chosen." Ulquiorra answered, her other arm still securly tucked into the crook of his. "Only the strongest 10 among the Arrancar are allowed to command Lord Aizen's forces. Luppi was weak and worse he allow himself to be defeated by weaker opponents. Lord Aizen was correct, there was only one Captain, two lieutenants and two ranked officers. Luppi chose to take them all on alone and he lost. That cannot be forgiven. When you restored his arm, Grimmjow simply took back the position Luppi no longer merited. You should not concern yourself with trash like Luppi." he looked down at the ginger haired girl and seeing her pale, stricken face, his voice softened and took on a slight touch of sympathy, "You must understand Orihime Inoue, this is not the world you knew. You must be strong. The weak do not survive here." In an odd way he seemed to be trying to reach out to her. Or perhaps he just didn't want her to have a screaming fit of hysterics in the hallway. Gin watched the exchange through slitted eyes. _Well isn't that interesting? Seems her powers are stronger than I thought, if she can reach even Ulquiorra._

Arriving at her room, Ulquiorra unlocked the door and stood aside for her to enter. Gin came in behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay little one? No you're not are you?" he asked. She shook her head and buried her face in his robes, her body shaking as she began to cry. Gin put one arm protectivly arond her and motioned to the Cuatro with the other, "Ulquiorra," he said softly, over the top of the weeping girl's head, "go see if SzayelApporo has anything to help her calm down and maybe make her sleep. Nothing too strong mind." his Kansai accent vanished as his more serious side took over. The Arrancar nodded.

"You will stay with her?" Ulquiorra asked turning toward the door.

"Yes, of course," Gin agreed, "She shouldn't be alone right now. Hurry now." With that the pale Espada vanished, using sonido. "Come on Orihime, lets go sit down. It'll be all right little one." he said leading her to the white couch and sitting down with her and letting her bury her face against his shoulder. He really had no choice unless he wanted to pry her fingers off his robe. "Shush now, I know that was hard to watch, but trust me, Luppi didn't deserve your sympathy so don't you cry for him. Don't you dare." He stroked her hair, soothing her as one might a frightened child. "I thought we'd agreed no more tears."He felt her take a deep breath and try to stop her tears. He patted her shoulder, "You have such a pretty smile dear and I'd much rather see that. I'm so sorry you had to see this tonight. If I'd known I'd have made sure you didn't see it. Grimmjow has always been a bit unpredictable and Luppi just couldn't keep his mouth shut even though he knew that provoking Grimmjow was dangerous. Trust me little one, he had it coming."

"Your accent is gone," she said, her voice muffled by his robe. She looked up wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Where are you from originally? Do you remember?" He smiled realizing she was trying to focus on something other than the events of earlier and silently applauded her strength.

"Don't really remember." he shrugged, "Most of us don't, but I've pretty much always sounded like this. Judging from that probably somewhere in the Kansai provence. Had ta lose a lil bit of it." he grinned at her, letting his accent color his voice heavily again. "Most people couldn't understan me. I've been accused of havin more than one personality cause of it. I don't sound that way when I'm bein serious cause the officers trainin jus kinda kicks in. Nobody obeys orders they can't understand ya know?" He was relieved when she smiled though she was still pale and worn looking. "Feelin any better?" He produced a handkerchief from his wide sleeve and handed it to her.

"Some," she said, then seeming to realize she was still clutching his robes and practically sitting in his lap, she blushed and let go, sitting back. "Sorry about that." she gestured to his crumpled damp over robe.

"Ah don worry about it, it's nuthin." he waved his long fingers, dismissing her concern. At that moment Ulquiorra appeared with the 8th Espada SzayelAporro Granz in tow. The 8th was oddly attractive, tall and slim, but with a lithe, lean muscled body, graceful posture, shoulder length pink hair and bright golden amber eyes. "Hello young lady, " Szayel said with a friendly smile that reached and seemed to warm his amber eyes. "Just call me Szayel." He'd been warned by Ulquiorra not to frighten the girl any further. "Would you mind answering a couple of questions for me so that I know what dose to give you? Wouldn't want to have any allergic reactions would we?" After a few moments of questions, he reached into the small bag he'd brought and gave her a small blue glass bottle with about five small pills. "When you're ready to sleep swallow one of these with a glass of water. It will work very quickly, but it should be out of your system by morning. There's a good girl." Szyael smiled when she took the bottle and he patted her hand. " I'm sorry you were given such a poor impression of us. Really Grimmjow has no manners!" Szayel leaned to whisper in the girl's ear, "I hear he isn't even housebroken! Have Captain Ichimaru tell you about the catnip incident! It's really funny!" He turned to the girl's protectors, "If there's nothing else I should really be getting back to my lab,but call me if these don't work. I have stronger medications, but I'd rather not use them if I don't have to. These will work faster if they are taken with food." When Gin nodded he left with a wave and a flick of his pink hair. For some reason he put Orihime in mind of Uryu. Maybe it was because they both wore glasses and they had similar builds, but there was something about the man. His reiatsu seemed gentler,but in a way more alien. Not like the dark, violent aura she had come to associate with the Arrancar. Maybe it was because he was a doctor, although his primary research was in weapons. Gin had been told, he was also fascinated by humans and human anatomy and the workings of it, so in a quirk typical to SzayelAporro, he'd taken an interest in the girl. It surprised her that the Espada were very attractive for the most part and the 8th seemed a touch less remote and a bit more friendly than the others.

"Now little one, lets get you something to eat and get you to bed." Gin said briskly. "You've had a long day."

"I'm really not hungry." she answered with a sigh, "Just tired."

"Come on. For me?" the silver haired shinigami cajoled playfully. "All you've had today were a few pastries! You have to eat something. If you don"t you'll make yourself sick and you'll make me worry about you." He leaned in and whispered,"Don't give in. You can't fight if you're too weak ta move. Show them all that you're strong."

"Okay, if it will make you happy." she agreed, giving him a rueful little smile. Gin again summoned a servant and ordered something be brought up and stayed while she ate, making small talk just to make her laugh and only leaving when she was safely tucked in her bed."Gin," she said catching his hand as he moved to leave, "Thanks for keeping me company and being so kind all day. You're right, I'll be stronger from now on. You don't have to worry about me."

"That's my girl," he smiled, giving her fingers a squeeze and leaning down to kiss her forehead, "now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He clicked off the lights and closed her door softly. To Ulquiorra he said, "Stay close, just in case Ulquiorra. I don't want anything to upset her any further. Is that clear/" The Arrancar nodded and Gin returned to Aizen's quarters.

" I hope our guest is all right. That was very quick thinking on your part, though I must admit your attitude and kindness towards this girl surprises me. Since when did you become so paternal Gin?" Aizen asked when Gin once again joined him on the balcony. "You always told me you had no emotions and were cold. What was this little display all about?"

"Figured it was better than having her go into strong hysterics in the main hall. You know what would have happened! Ulquiorra and I would be fighting day and night to keep the others from trying to kill her! I didn't know that being kind to someone was a crime! As for being paternal, I thought I was supposed to be gaining her trust by giving her a friend to lean on. Was it really necessary to make her see that? Thanks to Grimmjow's theatrics my job just got harder. Can we avoid scaring the crap out of her for awhile?" the slimmer man shot back, his tone one of mild annoyance as he slipped his hands into his long sleeves. "Anymore pressure and she'll shut down completely. Then what use will she be to you?" _Like you'd understand the truth you closet pervert! If ya want someones help it's probably not a good idea ta traumatize them their first night here! _he thought far more irritated than he was letting on. His tone caused Aizen to look up at him over the rim of his cup, raising an eyebrow at his second.

"My my, you're a little grouchy tonight aren't you?" Aizen said mildly. "I admit, I didn't expect Grimmjow's reaction to be so extreme, but Luppi did enjoy flaunting his new rank and the fact that he'd gotten it at Grimmjow's expense so I suppose it wasn't too surprising. I will speak to him about his actions tonight. Is the girl calmed down and settled?"

"Yeah, I had Szayel give her something to help her sleep. It was only a mild sedative that I'm familiar with. She took it after I managed to get her to eat. Ulquiorra is right outside her door in case anything else happens." Gin answered, reining in his temper with an effort and flipping his bangs out of his eyes with an impatient gesture.

"Hmm good idea. She ate her meal?" Aien asked. "As you say, she is of no use if she is weak from hunger and lack of sleep."

"She ate. I stayed with her while she did to make sure. Szayel said the medicine would work better with food." he answered, still trying to get his irritaion under control. His aching temples were'n't helping his mood very much. Suddenly Gin felt very weary and couldn't bear the charade any longer, so he said, "Ya mind if we continue this conversation tomorrow Sousuke? I'm kinda tired t'night myself and I feel a headache coming on.."_ Not to mention I'm totally disgusted with you right now, but I don't have a death wish!_ _Best to make a strategic exit before I say something that gets my ass kicked! _His face hurt from keeping that trademark grin in place. He was profoundly glad Aizen couldn't see his eyes right now. They were probably flashing with anger. His eyes had always given his true thoughts away. That's why he seldom let anyone see them.

"I suppose it has been a rather long day for you. Sleep well." the darker man smiled and dismissed him with a graceful wave, but he watched him with narrowed eyes. _What is going on with you Gin? This isn't like you. What are you plotting? _

Gin turned on his heel, but made sure not to appear to hurry as he left Aizen's private suite and made his way back to his own. He **was** tired. Tired of this place, the violence, the politics! Tired of pretty much everything! For the moment he just wanted to be left alone. Well, he didn't really want to be alone, but the one he wanted to be with wasn't there and he had no idea where she was. _I need to watch myself more closely! Gin thought to himself, rubbing his aching temples, I've nearly given myself away several times today and losing my temper with Sousuke isn't a real healthy idea either! Face it idiot! You're stuck here so deal with it! Wonder what happened to the cold brutal jerk I used to be? Why do I even care if the girl was scared and miserable? There was a time when I wouldn't have, but ever since i found out I have two kids I just can't seem to be as uncaring as before.! No really since i met Igrayne. She changed me, opened my heart. Hmm wonder how? I guess caring about someone means you start caring about other people. I certainly wouldn't want anyone to be as indifferent to them as I've been to others. _He wondered about his change in attitude as he shed his white robes and opted for a quick shower over a bath. He was tired enough that he might fall asleep in the water. After emerging and toweling his fine silky hair dry, he dressed in a loose light gray yukata and climbed into his huge western style bed and snuggled down, pulling a long body pillow close and draping his leg over it, wishing with all of his heart it was Igrayne instead. _So what if I'm a slut for creature comforts? Everybody needs at least one vice. _He chuckled to himself, of course he had many more than just one! His eyes were just falling closed and his mind beginning to drift when he heard a soft voice singing in his mind:

_Through the darknss _

_ I can feel your light, _

_ And you will always shine _

_ when I can feel your heart in mine _

_ Your face I've memorized _

_ I idolize just you, _

_ I look up to everything you are... _

_ In my eyes you do no wrong... _

_ I've loved you for so long _

_ and after all is said and done. _

_ You're still you _

_ After all you're still you. _

_ You walk past me _

_ I can feel your pain _

_ Time changes everything _

_ but one truth always stays the same _

_ You're still you, _

_ After all, you're still you... _

_ I look up to, everything you are! _

_ In my eyes you do no wrong... _

_ And I believe in you _

_ although you never asked me to _

_ I will remember you _

_ and what life put you through... _

_ And in this cruel and lonely world _

_ I've found one love! _

_ You're still you, _

_ After all _

_ You're...Still...You... _

The song was heartbreakingly beautiful and filled with a love that took his breath away and touched his soul. _Igrayne, miss you baby girl.I live for these dreams. They're the only time I feel whole._ he thought sleepily as he snuggled down into a comfortable sprawl, wrapped in more than blankets, eagerly embracing the deep sleep that was sweeping him under in a warm wave and the sweetness of the dreams that came with it. He smiled to himself as he listened to what he was coming to regard as his lifeline.

_"Sleep," a woman's voice whispered as the song ended. _

_ "I am asleep." he whispered, not openeing his eyes. "This is a dream." it was then he felt very real and vey warm lips graze his. This was different than before!_

_ "Then it is a good dream." He opened his eyes to look up into Igrayne's clear green ones. A smile curved her full lips. He could feel her body heat against his side and smell her soft floral scent. _

_ "Hime?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes _

"_You look tired my love." A soft hand ruffled his silver hair in a gentle gesture of affection. "I leave you on your own for a little while and look what happens!" She continued to smile softly. Gin felt a warm sensation flood his body from her gentle caress. _

_ "Well you know me, never a dull moment." he grinned at her. This couldn't possibly be happening, but it felt so real. He could feel her warmth against his side, feel her lips when she kissed him. He decided to play along."Almost feels like you're really here, like you're closer to me tonight."_

_ "True, but you still look so tired dearest one," Igrayne said softly kissing his lips again. "and I'm always right beside you, love. Just like I promised." _

_ "Oh I don't think I'm all that tired baby girl" he gave her a grin that said what he was thinking, "Not yet, but lets see if we can't change that. Since you feel so real tonight, lets see if you can tire me out a little." He pulled her closer and began by kissing her thoroughly and letting the warmth of her body soak into his as his fingers cupped her breasts, rolling the hardening nipples between his long fingers. "I've missed you sweet girl. More than anything I've wanted to be with you again!" he breathed into her crimson tresses."I'll take you anyway I can get you!" He pulled the green robe she wore open and softly caressed her body. Her skin felt like silk. _

_ "Gin,I've missed you too my love, but I'm always with you. I told you, you'll never be alone again." she breathed her lips seeking his again after parting for air. Their kiss was long, deep and wet. Gon shivered and savored the wet warmth of her mouth and soft lips. He broke the kiss to taste the rest of her. She gasped as his hot mouth closed over the pink nipples, making her moan just the way he loved. He smiled against the lovely fair skin,watching her flushing with passion at his touch. _

_ "What a charmingly pretty color you turn when you blush pretty girl." He chuckled as he kissed her breasts again. He was in the mood to play lazily with her body. He wanted her at a fever pitch before he took her. _

_ "Do I get to play too?" she asked, relaxing in his embrace. _

_ "Eventually," he laughed, " For now just lay back and relax, cause I wanna hear you moan and scream my name." She gasped when he slid his fingers lower, red eyes dancing. "That's it. Lets try for somthing a bit louder though, shall we? Don't care if this is a dream. I ain't wasting it! I want to make love to you all night and hear you moan and whimper while you come apart from how good I'm making you feel. You're going to scream pretty one! A lot!" He ran his tongue down over her flat stomach, pausing to circle her navel, dipping his tongue in. He smiled when she giggled, "You're ticklish? My, my how adobable!" Soon he resumed his southward journey, turning the giggles into gasps and soft breathy moans that got louder when he ran the wet tip of his tongue over her sensitive nub sending molten heat through her entire lower belly. "Like that?" She nodded but he teased her with more feather light brushes with his tongue. "Sorry, didn't hear you." _

_ "Yes you twisted sadistic bastard!" Igrayne said tugging his silver hair, "I like it a lot and you know it!" _

_ "Sadistic bastard huh? I can do that if you like and something tells me yer into twisted." he laughed letting his tongue continue to barely brush her clit and using his long fingers to enter her to the first knuckle, making her squirm. He teased her for several long moments, making her twist and whimper, before he said "Ah hell! You just taste and feel too damn good for me to play sadistic bastard with you! But, you're still gonna scream for me! As I recall I don't have to be sadistic to get you to squeal! Just a little naughty." Lapping at the already heated bundle of nerves and getting the scream he wanted when he slid two long elegant fingers into her dripping heat, moving them in and out slowly at first, but faster when she rocked her hips in time with him. A needy moan escaped her lips making him smile even wider, before taking some pity on her, since she was being such a good girl and making those lovely noises, beginning to suckle her clit harder until she was so wet he added a third finger. "Mmm, ya taste so sweet, an ya sound so good. Think I'm gonna be greedy instead of sadistic." Her moans and cries were turning him on as much as her taste and feel. It had never felt this real before and he wanted her badly. He paused a moment to ease his aching erection and was delighted when she caught his fingers and sucked the drops of precome from them. He watched as they disappeared between her lips and feeling her soft tongue suck them and lick all around each knuckle. He'd never have thought his fingers would be an erogenous zone! He finally let her push him back and take him in her mouth, tensing and hissing at the slick silky feel of her hot wet mouth. He let her play for a bit but stopped her before she made him come. "Na baby girl I really love it when you suck me off,but I want to be inside you for that. I need to be. That's the sweetest feeling in the world. Besides I think we've both waited long enough, don't you?" he said, feeling the urgency and heat pooling in his belly as he was pulling her under him and thrusting hard into her willing body. _

_ "Oh gods yes!" she breathed wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles in the small of his back. All the easier to get him deeper. She rocked in time with him meeting each thrust by pushing her hips up into him, arching her back up off the bed. He enterlaced her fingers with his and claimed her lips again in a wet kiss, letting his tongue play with hers and slip into her warm mouth when hers finally yielded dominance. He could feel her heart racing as she writhed under him. _

_ "Damn, you feel so hot inside sweet girl! I've needed this all damned day!" he groaned, holding her closer and thrusting harder, "Feels so damned good always, but it's even better tonight!" He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her, slow deep and wet as only he could. Gin shivered when she moaned agains his mouth. "Ya feel like ya wanna ask for something. What is it sweet one?"_

_ It took his lover three tries to form a coherent thought, "Will you take me harder love? I need you as deep inside as I can get you!"_

_ "Say please." he teased, laughing when she nipped his lower lip._

_ "Please?" she begged sweetly, following her request with a kiss that could have melted glass! It was his turn to groan when her hand slipped lower, stroking some very sensitive places._

_ "When ya ask like that, how can I say no?" he groaned thrusting onto her harder and grinning against her mouth when she cried out and began to match his strokes. Gods if it felt like this he wasn't going to last long! "Can I come inside ya this time? Are you real enough for that?" He had no doubt he'd wake up to soaked, sticky sheets, but he couldn't help asking._

_ "Yes, come inside me love. I promise I'm real enough for that!" she breathed in his ear, surprising him._

_ "Mmmm, hope so cause it's a lovely thought." he murmered against her hair._

_ "Oh Gin...I'm...I'm!" He kissed her as she came,spasming around his hard length, his mouth muffling her screams. _

_ "Me too!" he groaned as he managed a few more hard thrusts before he was shoved over the brink, emptying himself into her soft folds. He gasped at the feeling. She felt like velvet! They lay panting together for a few long moments as they shared the high. Gin drew back and kissed her, a lingering, but infinatly tender kiss this time._

_ "I love you baby girl." he whispered, warm red eyes glowing with love. He settled beside her and held her against him, sighing in contentment when her fingers inevitably found their way into his hair. It was relaxing and he felt himself drifting pleasantly. _

_ "I love you too..." he heard as things got hazy. "Sleep now my beautiful silver shadow" Soft fingers soothed him into a deep sleep. _

He woke alone, his sheets were smudged, tangled and stained as if he'd had someone else in his bed instead of splattered all over beneath him and they bore her scent as well. He could still feel her touch. "Oh gods! Was that a dream? It didn't feel like one,it was so...real!" he ran his hand through his hair. "Igrayne, I did hear you didn't I?" knowing he had, but not how he had. "Guess you kept your promise. Maybe all those other times weren't dreams either." The thought warmed him and made him smile. "Hope it was good for you too." he whispered rolling onto his stomach, pulling his pillow close to inhale her scent until sleep claimed him again."Ya finally let me come inside you. It felt so good and besides, I was runnin outta clean sheets." As he fell back to sleep he heard her laugh softly.

_AUTHORS NOTES: _

_ Well here is chapter two for any of you who might actually read this rather odd crossover. I'm not sure what made me dream up this story, other than I decided that if Gin was going to fall for anyone she would have to be a strong independent woman who can stand on her own two feet and wouldn't be put off or intimidated by his personality, but would find it enjoyable and be able to tease him back and who better than The Hunter's Daughter? I know I've made him a bit kinder than he usually is, but I'm trying to portray a different side of him. Part of his reaction to Igrayne is due to the pheremones she emits due to her being part rhaka and part is a bond on a similar level as a shingami's bond with his zanpakto. More on that in later chapters and more on why Gin just called Aizen a closet pervert. I also altered my original manuscript to reveal the existence of Gin's children, Kai and Silmara. They were the result of that first night. Gin seems to understand her reason for not telling him and respects it. I ended with a dream that sort of isn't a dream. Once again, more about the how and why when the next chapter is up. _

_ (Song : You're Still You by Josh Groban) _

_ Gin: Hmm kids huh? Odd thought. I've never really pictured myself as the "family" type. Have to admit I might be nice to Orihime. She's kinda sweet. I'd even protect her from that perv Noitora. He's an ass! _

_ Me: Once again it's a plot twist. It gives you motivation for what happens next. _

_ Gin: Oh I'm not complaining! You're certainly making me reasonably nice and it's refreshing to be the hero instead of the villain that scares all the girls. I got the girl again, even if it was a dream. It was a dream right? _

_ Me: (Borrows Gins smirk) I can't tell you that yet. It was,but it sort of wasn't. (Points to storyline) Your body evidently thought it was real. _

_ Gin: My,my haven't done anything that embarrassing since I was a kid. Is it just me or do I have more of an accent in the story? _

_ Me: Yes you do. I use your two distinct ways of speaking to differenciate your two sides. It's not a split personality, but it is two different sides of you. The accent usually comes out when you're relaxed or playful and you use it to casually remind Ulquiorra of his place. _

_ Gin (smirks) Please read her story and let her know she's right I'm not __**all**__ bad! Just mostly. Bye bye! (Waves) _

_ Me:(watches Gin leave) You're all bad my dear silver haired friend and that's why we all love you. You're the ultimate badboy, at least for me since I'm not into the overly muscled types. _

_ Grimmjow: Hey! Just what the hell is wrong with muscles? _

_ Me: Oh Grimmjow, hey. When did you get here? _

_ Grimmjow: (crosses arms and glares) You haven't answered my question. Just what the fuck is wrong with muscles? Why the hell do you like that skinny asshole. What's wrong with me? _

_ Me: Why nothing at all, but this is Gin's story and he was written into Bleach before you. Actually I think you're pretty hot too. You get to have a story all your own soon. (scratches behind Grimmjows ear) _

_ Grimmjow: I ain't a fuckin cat lady! _

_ Me: (smirks evilly and scratches down Gimmjows neck and over his shoulders) You sure? _

_ Grimmjow: As long as you're there, can you scratch just under my left shoulder? I can't reach. (Regards author) Guess I have to put up with you up if I want my own fanfiction don't I? Later babe. _


	3. Chapter 3 To Cast A Silver Shadow

**TO CAST A SILVER SHADOW**

** Chapter 3**

_Gin begins to understand that his dreams are more than that and perhaps his lady is not so far away as he thought.I don't own Bleach ect ect. Rated M._

Igrayne fell back against her pillows, a light sheen of sweat covering her body and Gin's scent still hanging in the air. She stretched, smiling at the delicious tiredness in her body. _Oh yes my love I assure you it was good for me too. It was even better this time because I was actually there with you. It's dangerous, but you just feel so warm and so good that I can't resist. I needed to feel you and I think you did me. No one else could make me feel like you can._ she thought. She resisted the urge to lick her fingers. He had tasted as intoxicating as before.

Her silver shadow was not a gentle lover, which was not to say he was brutal, but he was very passionate and held nothing back. Her breasts and neck were covered with lovebites. This was the first time he'd ever been aware of her as more than a dream. It also confirmed her suspicions. Gin was a telepath in his own right. His abilities were not inherited from his bond with her, which explained some of the reasons why the bond was so strong. It was no wonder that he didn't know, in a place like the Rukon the gift would have been more like a curse. If it ever had manifested she was sure he had surpressed it. Their link would make his gifts wake fully soon and since it seemed to be a very powerful gift from what she could sense, then he would need her knowledge to keep it from overwhelming him. Once he was fully awakened and could draw on his strength as well as her own, then she could reach him more easily. It drained her to reach him in his dreams and even more to travel to where he was. A gulf of stars and dimensions seperated them, but there was no other choice, had been no other choice since the night at the inn. _I have waited patiently my love, but the time for you to choose is fast approaching. Why won't you tell me what we both know is true? You should know by now that you can't do this alone, nor do you have to! _She knew the answers, but it didn't make the loneliness any easier to bear, it was however, the way it had to be. Still, she couldn't deny that the only time she felt whole and complete was when she was in his arms. In the darkness she allowed a few tears to fall from her green eyes, something she would never have done had anyone been watching. Certain events had to happen to make him the man he had to be...or not. _No, I won't do this to myself! It's pointless! I know he loves me, but will that be enough? If I could only get him to admit what he's really doing and why. Still, I must give him time. Although I do not doubt his love for me, he has no reason to trust me with all of his secrets yet. _Weary in body and spirit,she felt sleep claim her again as she thought of him.

Morning in Hueco Mundo was morning in name only as no sun ever rose there, but Gin's system had adapted and was now fairly regular. He woke at around the same time each morning. He didn't miss the sun that much. In fact with his newly sharpened night vision he was glad for the shadow. His sight had always been keen, but now in the past few months it seemed much sharper. His crimson eyes slid open and he smiled as he stretched under the covers, his grin going a bit wider at the evidence of what he now knew was not a dream staining his maroon sheets. _What are ya hime? How can ya have been with me last night? I love it! Even the messy sheets! At least this time it shows you were here. I didn't come on the sheets. It looks like I was just dripping out of you! _He grinned at the bruise on his hip where she nipped him. This was the first time he'd had bruises. Gin snickered a little, she probably had more marks than he did. _I know it was real, I just don't know __**how **__she did it. I wonder if she'll come again tonight...no scratch that. If she finds me again I __**guarantee**__ she'll come! _He pondered that wickedly delightful thought then decided he'd lazed about long enough and got up, hopping into the shower for a quick wash. He sighed under the hot water, it felt so good on slightly stiff muscles. He exchanged the stained grey yukata for a clean white uniform he'd adopted since coming to Hueco Mundo, leaving off the loose white haori for now. He ran an ivory comb through his fine silver hair and then set about making his bed. He wanted to keep the sheets as they were since they bore her scent. It had dissipated from the room, but lingered in the linens and it made him feel closer to her than he had for many years. Finally he felt ready to face the day and left his rooms to head towards the conference room. There was a meeting this morning and he didn't want to be late.

He was walking quietly when he noticed Grimmjow giving him an odd sideways look. He must have been smiling wider than usual because the Sexta said in a semi-polite tone, "What the fucks got you looking so pleased?" Polite for Grimmjow anyway.

Gin simply smiled a bit wider as he turned to look at the blue haired Arrancar, "Oh nothing Grimmy. I just had a lovely dream last night. Wanna hear about it?" he asked, knowing the Espada would say no.

"Fuck no! And don't fuckin call me Grimmy!" Grimmjow snarled right on cue.

"Oh don't worry, it wasn't perverted or anything, just a little naughty." his grin spread wider, looking for all the world like the Cheshire Cat. He even allowed a hint of red iris to show under his long silver bangs. He was only baiting the other man for his own amusement. He had no intention of telling Grimmjow anything.

"Yeah right Ichimaru! Everything you dream of is probably perverted!" Grimmjow rumbled.

"Then why did you ask me if you didn't want to know?" Gin laughed.

"Don't know." the big Espada said honestly, "You just looked...well happy for a change."

"I am, but I won't bore you with the details. I just hope to have the same dream tonight." Gin chuckled.

"Must have been one hell of a dream." Grimmjow grinned, "Anyone I know?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to know! But to answer your question, no it's no one you'd know."

"Is she hot? It...was a girl, right? I mean I never see you with anyone except Aizen, so I wondered which team you played for." the cerulean eyed Arrancar asked.

"Why Grimmy I didn't know ya cared! Yes it was a girl." Gin laughed, "And yes **she's** hot." he ended with a sly smile. "Very hot!"

"Che, if she's into you I doubt she's my type." Grimmjow shot back.

"Trust me, she's **everybody's **type. Curvy, pale golden skin, thick long hair and bright green eyes." Gin replied smoothly, then tilted his head to one side, looking at the Espada for a moment, "For not being interested you sure do ask a lot of questions." He was actually enjoying this conversation. Grimmjow was hardly ever civil for this long.

"Sorry I asked!" the big man said, "You just looked like you were in a good mood and your smile looked real for a change! You're impossible to talk to, you know that?"

"Opinions vary," Gin taunted as the reached the conference room. In truth he did feel happy and in a good mood. Dreams of Igrayne always made him feel that way. He missed her as if she were a part of his soul that he couldn't live without. He'd loved her all these years, but she was quickly becoming the center of his world. _Why am I so fixated on her all of a sudden though? I've always loved her, but this is more than that. _ The meeting was about to start and he didn't want to be distracted so he put thoughts of Igrayne from his mind and turned to the task at hand. Being distracted here could prove fatal to not only himself, but to those he loved as well. He saw Orihime sitting between her stoic green eyed guardian Ulquiorra and Haribel and blessed the Cuatro for having the good sense to place himself between the girl and Noitora. At least she wouldn't have to worry about grabby hands all through the meeting. He waved and said, "Mornin Orihime!"

"Good morning Gin. Oh, I finished that book you lent me. I'll bring it back later," she said waving from her place at the table.

"That's fine dear. If you want to borrow another one, feel free." he said giving her a friendly smile. He moved to the place that had always been his. At the head of the long table he sat down to the right of Aizen's throne-like chair. This had been his place for the better part of a century On the opposite side sat Kaname Tousen. He too had been a secret ally of Sousuke Aizen for many years. As usual the blind man had little to say to his silver haired comrad. He served Aizen alone and it seemed the man would be only too happy should Gin disappear.

Aizen entered last and signaled for the lower ranking Arrancar servant to pour the morning tea, fixing his second with a penetrating look. "Are you feeling better after a nights sleep Gin?" he asked with every evidence of sincere concern, but Gin knew him too well to believe that he was really concerned in any way other than that Gin be fit enough should he need him for something.

"Fine Aizen-sama, just needed a bit of rest, that's all." the silver shadow replied, his usual cheerfully wide grin in place. It was as false as his superior's concern.

Aizen gave the man another sharp glance before calling for the attention of the Espada, waiting for the stir to die down before beginning. "Good morning my dear Espada. As you know, the Seireitei and their allies will attack us this winter, although I expect Miss Inoue's friends won't wait that long. I expect them very soon. Ulquiorra, I'd like you to take Grimmjow and go to the world of the living and find out what they are planning." he turned to look at the newly restored Sexta, "Grimmjow, this is a fact finding mission only. You are not to engage Ichigo in battle. In fact do not let any humans know you are there." When the Sexta looked rebellious he continued, "If you disobey again I will not be so forgiving. Is that understood?" The air suddenly became heavy as the Lord of Los Noches released his reiatsu.

"As you wish my lord." the blue haired Arrancar growled grudgingly through clenched teeth, resentment in every line of him.

"Gin would you mind keeping an eye on our dear guest while Ulquiorra is away? She is used to you and will feel more at ease with you than if she must adapt to a new guardian." Aizen asked, smiling at the ginger haired girl with sugary concern. "After all we wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable." His dark eyes glittered with cruel amusement as the girl refused to look at him, turning a bit pale. Gin hastily stepped behind Orihime's chair and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

"Not at all, we're old friends! Right Orihime?" Gin answered, winking at Orihime.

"Right." she responded with a weak, but grateful smile for the silver haired shinigami. She was thankful it was him. At least Gin had always been kind to her. She felt eyes on her and turned to see one of the Espada next to Ulquiorra staring at her. She also noticed the pink-haired Octa kick him under the table.

"Could you possibly be more obvious Noitora? Leave the girl be or you'll get in trouble!" the bespectacled Espada whispered.

"Why do you care SzayelAporro?" the taller man asked rubbing his shin.

SzayelAporro shook his head and looked up at the ceiling as if asking for patience, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Gin doesn't show it, but he has a rather nasty temper and if he loses it people die."

"Thanks for the heads up." Noitora smirked, "but I think I'll be fine. He can't watch her all the time."

"I think that is all for now. You may return to your duties. Ulquiorra please stay, I have something to discuss before your mission. Gin could you escort our guest to her room and get her breakfast?" Aizen asked.

"Actually I haven't had breakfast yet either so I'll take her to my room and she can eat with me." his second said, moving to hand the girl up out of her chair. He kept hold of her hand and tugged her in the general direction of his quarters.

"As you wish." the darker man said absently, his mind clearly on other things.

Gin nodded and turned to Orihime, "Come on I'm starvin!" he said with a grin. Their way was blocked by the 5th Espada. The man was even taller and thinner than Gin. He smiled lasciviously at Orihime.

"So little pet-sama, if Gin gets too boring for you I'd be happy to 'entertain' you. Just come on over. I'm right across the hall." he said looming over the cringing young woman. "You don't mind if I just talk to her do you Ichimaru?"

"Yes Noitora, I mind. Are you going to make me be unpleasant this early? I'd really hate ta have ta shed blood before breakfast. Killing someone on an empty stomach makes me grouchy." Gin said, his voice dangerous and his grin evil looking. "You seem ta be kinda slow so let me spell it out for you. I don't like you, I don't like you attitude, I don't like the way you treat women and I'm this girl's protector and that means she's off limits. If you look at her,touch her or even think about her, I'll cut you into pieces and feed you to the hollows outside the walls. Now, you're very close to pushing my good nature too far. Do I need to make an example of you?." He let his hand stray to Shinsou as he stepped in front of Orihime. "Is that clear enough?" The tall skinny Espada looked enraged, but chose to say nothing. Gin's cold reiatsu flowed around him, dark and malevolent. Even the 5th was finding it hard to breathe and yet the girl behind Gin seemed not to feel it! Did the silver-haired man have THAT kind of power? Noitora regarded the smiling shinigami and shrugged.

"Who cares? She's just a human anyway. I was just a little curious. Relax Ichimaru. Tesla, lets go! The smell in here is getting overwhelming!" Noitora said irritably, stomping out of the conference room, his second in tow.

Gin watched through slitted eyes, fingers still wrapped around Shinsou's hilt ready for a swift draw until the Espada was out of sight, then he turned to his companion and said in a serious tone, "Little one, I don't want to frighten you, but be wary of Noitora. He has a very chauvinist attitude toward women and he dislikes humans. He'll hurt you if he gets you alone, especially now that I threatened him in public. Don't leave your room unless Ulquiorra or I am with you and keep your door locked." When she nodded they resumed walking only to be blocked again, this time by the Sexta, Grimmjow. There was nothing menacing toward the girl in the Espada's manner though. He stepped closer to Gin, keeping the shinigami between himself and Orihime. He made a gesture to Gin that he just wanted to talk.

"Hey girl, if that fucking asshole bothers you, come and tell me or send a servant if you can't find Gin. I'll happily 'explain' the facts to him." he said with a psychotic smile. "That disgusting fuck thinks every woman he sees is fair game. Don't let him get to you kid. He's just trying to psych you out."

Orihime managed to stutter "T..thank y you."

"Just my way of saying thanks for healing my arm. Besides, you're a gutsy kid for coming here and holding your own. That makes you okay in my book." The tall Arrancar patted her head and then looked at Gin, " That pervy fucks been talking about her all week so be careful. If you're too busy to watch her, call me. I'd love an excuse to kick his ass anyway." With that said he left them in the hall.

"My, my that's something I didn't expect." the shinigami said in an amused tone as they continued on their way1. "Grimmjow must have decided he likes you. He never helps anyone, much less says thank you." He grinned down at the human girl who was hurrying to keep up with his longer strides, "Seems you have another admirer."

"What do you mean _another_ admirer?" she asked curiously.

"Well you know that I like you, right? You're handling what must be a very difficult situataion far better than I would have expected. Certainly better than I would for that matter. I admire you for that. So does Ulquiorra. He said and I quote, she's a brave girl and now Grimmjow is offering to protect you and he's even nice to you. You seem to have an effect on people that makes them better. Only one other person I know has ever been able to do that." Gin explained as they walked.

"The woman you were thinking of the other day?" Orihime asked.

"Now little one, that would be telling!" the shinigami laughed and gave her a sly wink, "Can't have ya knowin all my secrets!" Her insight surprised him though.

They entered Gin's room and Orihime was so enchanted with the wide balcony that Gin ordered their breakfast to be served there. What the servant brought was obviously not what the girl was used to getting, judging by the way she inhaled the eggs and bacon with fried potatoes. Some time ago the silver haired man had become fond of American style breakfasts. He made a mental note to have a word with Ulquiorra about what he brought the girl for her meals. From what he remembered of his own teenage years, kids that age seemed to be perpetuously starving. He'd been hungry all the time,especially when he went into a growth spurt. A fact that had annoyed Aizen no end. He snickered mentally, unfortunatly his growth spurts seemed limited to height. Though he topped 6 feet he was very slender. _Oh well, Igrayne seems to like my body just fine._ As they sat on the balcony together sipping tea after eating Orihime said, "It's really quite beautiful here. I didn't expect this place to be pretty, but it is in its own way."

"There is beauty everywhere if you let yourself see it." Gin agreed, "It's a desolate spartan beauty, but there nonetheless."

Orihime turned and looked at the man she was beginning to think of as a friend. He'd been so kind, when she would never have expected it and she was more than grateful. In some ways he reminded her of Sora. The light of the cresent moon turned his hair as silver-white as the sands below them. He was smiling slightly as always, but his face looked more relaxed and his ruby eyes were open slightly, instead of mere slits as they usually were. His red eyes were pretty and he was really quite handsome in an exotic way she thought. He'd said she reminded him of someone from long ago. She wondered what that woman was like. It was obvious that he was in love with her and that he missed saddened her to think he had chosen this over a life with the woman he loved. "Gin, why do you follow Aizen? Since I've gotten to know you better I can see you're not like him." she asked quietly, gulping nervously when he turned those red eyes on her, "Please, I want to understand. You're my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you when the Winter War 've been so kind and I'd have been lost without your friendship."

The silver haired shinigami was silent for a long time, his eyes distant, before replying. "I'm not sure you'd understand little one. Sometimes I'm not sure I understand."

"I won't if you won't tell me." she pointed out. "If you have reasons then I'd like to hear them." She smiled at him, "Friends try to help each other. You'd listen to me wouldn't you? Maybe we can figure it out together."

"I suppose you're right little one," Gin smiled, touched by her gentle concern. "I suppose I have several reasons, some more noble than others. The most easily understood is that I'm protecting those that I love."

"Rangiku?" she asked, "Did Aizen threaten her?" Gin looked sharply at her, surprised by her insight.

"Yes, but she's protected now. Toshiro is an annoying little brat, but he is one powerful kid and he's fond of Ran, even if he pretends not to be. Boys his age always act like they don't like a girl when in reality they like them very much." he answered, "There is another, though that would be in terrible danger if Sousuke knew about her." _Gods why am I telling her about this? _He wasn't worried that Aizen would overhear them, not in his quarters. He routinely swept the room for cameras and listening devices and he'd threatened SzayleAporro within an inch of his afterlife if he even so much as thought of using his 'spirit bugs' and other technology on him or his quarters. He'd even challenged Aizen on it, stating that since he had proven his loyalty long ago, he deserved his privacy.

"But won't they all be in danger if Aizen succeeds? You know Rangiku will fight along with the others this winter. She could be killed. How would you feel then Gin?" she stated, leaning towards him. "If you're trying to protect her and the other woman then you have to stop him!" She clutched his arm, "You have to!"

"I can't!" he said in an intensely sad tone, "It has to do with my other reason for following him."

"What is it then? Tell me!" Orihime pleaded.

"Have you ever been so terrified of something that you would do **anything**, no matter how terrible to prevent it?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Orihime felt his fear like it was her own. It was black and suffocating. She could tell he hated it, but was so afraid that he couldn't get past it. She shook her head and motioned for him to continue. "As much as it shames me to say this Orihime, I did all this because I don't want to die. I'm absolutly terrified of it. I don't know why, but I am. If Sousuke becomes a god then I'll never have to worry about it again." His voice had become dead and toneless and he couldn't look at the girl.

"But, but you're a shinigmi! Haven't you already died?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes technically I have, I suppose, since I don' think I was born in the Rukon, but I **really** don't want to do it again!" he said, his tone ironic, but she see him shiver. "I just...know something terrible would happen if I did."

"If it meant following such a brutal man as Aizen then I think I'd rather die and take the chance it wouldn't be so bad." she said softly, feeling at a loss on how to comfort him, but she wanted to since he had done the same for her.

"That's the difference between us, little one." Gin said sadly, giving her shoulder a pat, "You would do anything, even die to protect your friends. You proved that when you came here. I betrayed mine to save myself." He took a swallow of his cooling tea and stared out at the desolate landscape. "It's too late for me to change anything now anyway and really child, who would listen to me even if I did? I betrayed everyone and everything I've ever known."

"I don't believe that! It's never too late, I know it isn't!" she said squeezing his hand, "And if you really were that evil, you wouldn't worry about protecting that woman or Rangiku or me. I know you'd fight to save them! I just know you would! If you don't fight, then you'll never see that woman you love again! Could you stand never to see you again Gin?"

"No, I couldn't stand that, but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm a traitor. I'm honored that you think that well of me, but just remember, I didn't lift a finger to keep Sousuke from taking you. You shouldn't trust me too much Orihime, because I'm not sure what I'd do if he told me to do something to you. I'd try to protect you, but only to a point. There are **some **lines I won't cross. I certainly wouldn't...well...wouldn't do...nevermind, lets just say I prefer those things consensual and with someone a bit closer to my age, but anything else, I don't know and even if I don't, Aizen will just find someone who would. You've seen the kind of cruelty this place breeds. I'm sure Grimmjow would try to help you and I would, but not at the cost of my life." Gin said flatly, "I'm sorry, but I want to be honest. I'm not really a good person and you need to remember that Orihime Inoue." _I can't tell her that it wouldn't just cost me my life, but Igrayne's too._

She could sense that he wasn't telling everything. It wasn't **his **life he was worried about, or not just his. Would his life cost another theirs?

"I'm sorry too Gin, but I don't believe a word! You've protected me already. You were even ready to kill one of the Espada to keep him from hurting me! You came in and made Ulquiorra stop being so mean to me and he's been a lot nicer since then, so I'll believe in you enough for both of us." she said tears slipping down her cheeks, "I have to. You're my friend." She reached out and kissed his cheek, "I promise that if it's in my power to save you from death, I will. You love that girl from so many years ago, I can see it, it's hurting you to be away from her and I think that's the only reason you're here with Aizen. To keep him from hurting the ones you love, so you have to stay alive for her and since you helped me here, I'll help you for her. Until she can be with you again."

"You're an amazing girl little one. I'll...try. Is that enough?" he said finally looking up into her eyes and wiping away her tears with his fingers. "Now, no more crying, not for me. I'd rather see your pretty smile instead."He turned when he heard the knock at his door. "Come in!" he called. It opened to reveal the emotionless figure of the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Aizen-sama has requested that you and the woman come to his private quarters immediately." he said in his cool toneless voice.

Gin plastered his usual grinning mask on and offered Orihime a hand up, "Come on little one, Aizen-sama gets grumpy if you keep him waiting." he said in that eternally happy tone that unsettled so many. Orihime, however, wasn't bothered anymore. She'd seen the man that hid behind that mask. There was a kind man with a lively sense of humor in there. She wondered if this was the Gin that Rangiku had known.

"Coming." she said taking his hand and falling into step beside her two guardians. She missed the unreadable look the Cuatro Espada directed at her, but Gin didn't._ Hmm, I'd almost say he looked jealous. Interesting._ He hoped that the man was indeed developing feelings for the girl. Ulquiorra would be able to protect her when Gin couldn't. He suspected the Cuatro Espada was far more powerful and deadly than he let anyone believe. Gin wasn't sure why Ulquiorra would hide his power, but he was certain that he was. He just wondered if the Arrancar was capable of those feelings. _Of course I didn't think I was either until Igrayne. I guess it's true that one should never underestimate the love of a good woman, he thought with a mental chuckle. _

_ "_ Ah, Gin, Orihime please come in." Aizen said pleasantly when they decorated in burgundy and black and he also had a balcony overlooking Hueco Mundo, but his was twice the size of Gin's and the view was breathtaking. "Gin and Ulquiorra tell me you're settling in well. I must say the dress looks lovely on you." Aizen smiled at the girl. "Our land had no sun, but it seems I have found it one. I have something I want to show you." He gestured to a column that rose from the floor and opened to reveal the Hogiyoku, shining with opalescent light. "I wanted you to see this and know where it is to prove that I trust you Orihime." He smiled charmingly as he stood close to the human girl, reaching out to raise her chin up with gentle fingers so he could look into her eyes. "You're one of us now. Will you use your powers to help me, my dear?" he asked in a voice like dark silk, seductive and hypnotic, forcing her to look into his brown eyes. He held Kyoka Suigetsu in his other hand. Gin shuddered inwardly at that look. It was one he was only too familiar with. He loathed Aizen for using his hypnotic power on this sweet innocent girl. Aizen would eventually use her for his pleasure if he could put her under his spell. He loved young virgins, male and female.

"Y..yes Aizen-sama." Orihime said softly, blushing, "I'll help you. My power is yours." She sounded completely under his spell, but Gin wasn't convinced. He knew how strong this seemingly fragile girl was and he'd seen her reach out and touch the blade where Aizen couldn't see so the spell failed. He silently applauded her acting and hoped Sousuke didn't notice it as well. He doubted the older man would though. Sousuke's major failing was arrogant over confidence.

"Thank you my dear, I'd hoped that is what you would say. Gentlemen, I believe we can allow our guest a bit more freedom. Ulquiorra, please have her things moved to a better room." he glanced at his second, "I think the suite next to Gin will do. She will feel more comfortable with a friend close. You may take her there now. Gin please stay, I need to talk to you." Aizen said.

"Yes my lord." Ulquiorra bowed and turned to his ward, "Come woman, we must see to getting you moved before I leave."

"I **do** have a name you know!" she sniffed, making both Gin and Aizen smile at her audacity. "Would it kill you to remember that?"

The Cuatro sighed and said, "Just come and don't fuss. It's quite annoying!" They left the room with Orihime still glaring at her stoic companion.

Gin snickered and looked at Aizen, easily falling back into character, "He certainly has his hands full with that one. I wonder if he remembers that in many cultures, "May your life be interesting" is a potent curse?"

"She is a handful isn't she? She's proven to be a great deal stronger than I expected, but she seems to be adjusting if she is glaring at Ulquiorra like that! Is she really going to be as cooperative as she is leading us to believe? You know her better than I do." the dark haired man asked looking at his second.

"Oh I think so. She's very honest and she really can't lie now can she? I saw your zanpakuto in your hand. As long as she thinks she's doing it to save her friends she'll do anything. She's spirited, not stupid. She won't risk her beloved Ichigo by defying you." Gin answered, flipping his bangs out of his face in an absent gesture. He didn't want Aizen to have any reason to harm the girl. He thought if push came to shove Orihime would do as Aizen wanted, if only to save her friends. He hoped she would anyway. There was only so much he could do to protect her without it costing him his life. If he was killed, then she would be defenseless. Of course, there was always Ulquiorra, but would his developing feelings override his loyalty to Aizen? _I hope for her sake that Ichigo is everything people think and more. She needs to get out of here and I know the kid is powerful, but is he strong enough and will he get here in time? I can get him through Los Noches, but he has to find his own way into Hueco Mundo first. Kisuke Urahara will be his best bet. Come on Kisuke! Prod that boy and get him here fast!_ "So what did ya wanna talk ta me about?" Gin asked, pulling his mind back to the matter at hand.

"I have been in contact with a being that I believe may be able to win this war before it even starts. I will be meeting with it tonight. If all goes well we will be able to obliterate any resistance and wipe out our enemies with ease." Aizen smiled coldly. "Then I'll be able to move ahead without any interference from the Seireitei." He looked at Gin, "I want you to come with me."

"Hai Sousuke. Mind telling me what this being is and how you met it?" he asked, casually leaning his slim frame on the railing of the balconey. _Don't like the sound of this. What's he up to now?_ He knew that look in his former captain's eyes only too well.

"I met it when I was searching other dimensions for just this reason. I have no interest in fighting a prolonged war with those fools in the Seireitei. Once they are defeated then I can move ahead with my other plans. I do hope you are not still attached to those you left behind. Can I still count on you Gin?" the lord asked reaching out to caress Gin's silver hair.

"Hai Aizen-sama, I've come this far haven't I? Starting to doubt me?" the younger man said trying not to pull away though his stomach twisted painfully."I'm loyal to you. Always have been." _On no! Please, please not this again! I...I don't think I can handle it!_

"No, I just wanted to hear you say it. You know you have always had my utmost trust and affection." Aizen said stepping very close and running his hand along the silver haired man's cheek. "Come let me show you." _

Igrayne watched as her lover shuddered and endured the advances of a man he hated with his whole being. She could feel him desperatly attempting to mentally seperate himself from what was happening. _Hold on my love. she sent, Tonight will see the end for good or ill I think and your choice will be upon you. _Though it tore her heart to watch, she stayed. She would not leave him to face this alone. _You, Sousuke Aizen will have much to answer for then and I intend that you will be a very __**long**__ time in paying! I hope you enjoy Forests. I find I am developing a taste for the Hunt._ The shadows gathered darkly around the Hunter's Daughter. So the Arrancar followed this man because he lacked fear? She would teach Aizen the meaning of fear and then she would teach him other things, like how to beg and scream. Just like he'd done to her lifemate.

_AUTHORS NOTE: _

_ This ends chapter 3. Kind of left it with a cliffhanger. What is happeneing between Aizen and Gin will be explained in the next couple of chapters and in the next Aizen's plans and Gin's choice will be revealed. Hope you'll keep reading to see what happens. _

_ **Gin: **My, my, this is the first chapter that hasn't ended in a naughty scene with me and my lady love. I like the suspense though. Whatever will I do? **(looks at author and smirks) **Are ya going ta tell me? _

_ **Me: **Sorry love, you'll have to wait along with everyone else. Sorry about the implied noncon with Aizen. I hope that didn't bother you. (kisses his cheek) _

_ **Gin:** No, I guess not. It is a bit of a change. In most of the fanfictions I'm not ususally the one getting raped. **Smirks evilly** As long as I get some good "romantic" time with Igrayne. She sounds like she's quite a woman. I like strong women, they're so much more of a challenge. _

_ **Me: **Oh I think I can oblige you there. Get ready for some adventure too. **Borrows evil smirk,** and that's all I'm telling you. Bye bye! _


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1 Voices In The Dark

Voices in the Dark Chapter 4

Part 1

_ Aizen summons something unholy and forces Gin to confront his worst fears. Does he stay with a man he loathes or try for a new life? I don't own anything! Really! Rated M (of course)_

"Sounds fun Sousuke, but are you sure there's time for this?" Gin said keeping his voice light, but cringing inside as Aizen's hands roamed his slender body. "It's been a while since we played. Are you sure you just want a quickie or would you rather we take our time?" He was a practiced actor so putting on a seductive smile wasn't difficult, but he was praying fervantly for Aizen to stop.

"There's always time for you my dearest little fox." the man murmered, kissing behind Gin's ear. " I can take you now and then arrange a night together too. That is the advantage of power." The dark haired man put his arms around the younger one, pressing his body to Gin's.

_ Oh gods please, not again! I...I can't take it! _Gin thought desperately looking for a way out. "Yeah, but I wouldn't want make you late for your meeting. First impressions are lasting ones an if it means we can avoid this war altogether then I'm all for it." he said dancing out of Aizen's grasp and playfully shaking his finger at his ex-captain. "Business first you handsome thing! I'm sure bein horny isn't an acceptable excuse!"

Aizen looked irritated at having his desires thwarted, but he had to admit that Gin's words made perfect sense. He did not dare to insult a potential ally by being late. "I suppose you're right, but remember Gin, I will expect you back in here when our business is concluded. It has been much too long since I have sampled the delights of your lovely body." He kissed the younger man fiercely, " I want you under me again, naked and screaming and I will not take no for an answer." he warned, his breath was warm on the nape of Gin's neck. "Of course, Aizen-sama, I am your obedient servant." the silver haired man agreed forcing himself to lean into his lord's embrace and smile."Very obedient and very vocal if that's what you want." Inside he was weak and shaking. _What the hell do I do now? I can't handle this closet pervert putting his hands on me again. I thought he was content with his little blind fuck toy Tousen! _

"That's my good boy." Aizen murmered, running his fingers through Gin's hair while Gin fought not to show any outward signs of revulsion. He'd learned this only brought further, more painful abuse. " You look so delicious,but you have reminded me of a few last minute details that I need to see to. Until later then." Gin forced himself to submit to the sensual open mouthed kiss Aizen gave him. "Go on before I change my mind and take you right now, beautiful boy."

This was a clear dismissal if Gin had ever heard one, so he nodded and beat a hasty exit before the other man changed his mind. "Hai, Aizen-sama. Until later." he said, his face feeling strained from keeping his lips curved in his tradmark smirk. He waved and began to walk towards his suite. _Gods above and below, __I need a drink! he thought wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._ He didn't drink often, but felt a desperate need for one now if only to get the taste of Sousuke out of his mouth! He thought he still had that bottle of sake that Rangiku had given him on his birthday a few years ago. Once in his rooms he rummaged in his wardrobe, emerging with a slight grunt of triumph. "Found it!" He wouldn't drink much, just a couple to settle his raw nerves. He wrestled it open and gulped the first cup down, looking moodily across the white sands, propped up on the pillow that still smelled faintly of Igrayne's light perfume, blended of a bouquet of white flowers and one he'd never smelled on anyone else. It was unique, like the woman herself. He found the scent calmed him as much as the alcohol. _My little white rose._ He thought he heard a far off voice,as he often did when troubled, one he knew as well as his own _"Come to me in my dreams and then by day I shall be well again, for then the night will more than pay for the hopeless longing of the day."_ the voice whispered the poems excerpt into his mind, bringing comfort and with it a familiar longing_. I wish it was__ you seducing me,beautiful. I'd tumble you in a heartbeat! I wanna make love to you so much it hurts! You're the only one I'll ever want. I admit it, I'm so in love with you that you're all I think about. _He ran his finger across his lips rememebering the feel and taste of her kisses last night and shivered with desire at the sweet memory. He refilled his cup and resolutely put the bottle away. _I have the feeling I'll be needing my wits about me tonight. Gin thought, though the saki had driven some of the frozen cold from the pit of his stomach._ He sat staring out at the white desert until a knock sounded on his door, "Come!" he called and saw Ulquiorra standing shadowed by the brighter lights in the hallway. Only then did Gin realize he'd been sitting in the dark.

"Why is it so dark in here?" the solemn man asked before he remembered himself, "Pardon me Ichimaru-san. That was rude."

"What do you want Ulquiorra?" Gin asked from the shadows. "Aizen-sama sent me to remind you of your appointment tonight. You are to meet him in the Great Hall in 10 minutes." he said tonelessly, his green eyes searching for Gin all the while. "On my way," Gin said from right beside Ulquiorra, making the smaller man start in surprise. "What's a matter? I scare ya?" the silver shadow asked, his grin wide and malicious. Come what may, Gin was still Gin and enjoyed watching others squirm, especially Ulquiorra. He considered it a compliment to his skill if he could get any reaction from the stoic, emotionless Espada and the fact that he'd nearly made the pale Arrancar jump a foot delighted him, even in his aggitated state. It probably contributed to the reasons Ulquiorra didn't like him, but Gin didn't really care if he was liked or not. Gin was perfectly happy being generally despised. It kept him from having to interact with the Arrancar as much and both Igrayne and Orihime seemed to like him just fine. Whenever he visited Orihime, her face lit up and she sounded happier than at any other time. He liked the sweet, gentle girl and enjoyed her company and her lively if somewhat silly imagination. Sometimes silly was what the lonely shinigami needed. He could laugh with her and be a shade more open and gentle.

"No not at all." the pale Espada asserted with dignity. Gin smirked, _Liar, an inch more and I would have had ta peel you off the ceiling! _he thought wickedly falling into step beside the Cuatro. Much as he enjoyed teasing the other man he couldn't shake the sense of impending doom that filled him the closer he came to the Great Hall. _I have a feeling I __**really **__ain't gonna like this, whatever it is. _He thought back to the soft whispered voice and what it had said to distract himself, _That sounds familiar. Wonder where it's from? Gods, Igrayne, I miss you so much! _His chest hurt with the force of his no longer cared if she was real or a dream conjured by his own loneliness and insanity, it sounded like her, it felt like her and it made him miss her all the more. He thought, _Hmm, wonder when I got caught? Of course I didn try to run very fast either. _The 4th Espada gave him an odd look when Gin let a desperate chuckle escape.

Gin glanced down and said, "Aw don't look at me like that! I was just remembering something funny is all. I haven't **completely **lost it!" his grin widened, "Not yet anyway." He laughed when Ulquiorra gave him a skeptical look that said plain as day that he didn't believe a word of it. Gin was still chuckling as they entered Aizen's throne room and Ulquiorra made a respectful bow, while his silver haired companion simply waved, a casual flick of his long graceful fingers, "Ya called Aizen-sama? Here I am as promised. " Though Gin dropped the honorific in private he was always careful never to be seen as **too** informal in front of his subordinates since he didn't have a death wish. Tousen, in particular was a stickler for proper etiquette in public. Gin could only imagine what he called his lord and master in private. That thought brought back the possibility that Aizen was looking to Gin as a playmate again. Gin had never been interested in those games, but then again, he was never consulted either. _Sorry Aizen, you just don't do it for me. Not that you ever did. I'll leave that to the likes of Momo and Tousen._ If Gin was honest with himself and he usually was, when love was involved there was no subsitute, at least in his mind. _Geez, just who the hell am I anymore? Love? Me? She's beautiful and a complete mystery, but what the hell? _He knew the thought should make him laugh, but strangely it didn't. He did love her and always was just no getting around it no matter how hard he tried. Oh he was still his usually creepy self around everyone else, Orihime being the only exception. He'd befriended the girl because her loneliness called to his. She was alone, away from those she loved, in order to protect them just like he was, so he guessed it wasn't really that difficult to understand, but there was still no doubt, his love for the red haired woman had changed him profoundly and he was damned if he knew how! Oh he was still a ruthless asshole, but a ruthless asshole with a purpose. To protect the ones he loved by any means necessary, which meant hiding their existence from Sousuke Aizen. But there was a rather large metaphysical bucket of cold water thrown on his thoughts. _**Gods **__I'm a pathetic ass! Protecting them? I abandoned them! _He was aware that he sounded like a whiner and full of self pity, but the earlier near miss with Aizen had depressed him and filled him with anxiety and he loathed himself for his weakness. _If I was a real man I'd tell Aizen to go fuck himself and find Igrayne and protect her and the kids with my life if it came to it! Why haven't I? No, I will! After tonight I'm gonna find her! I can't do this anymore! I'll find some way to protect her! I've been a coward long enough!I just wonder what's going on here? I'm fairly sure I'm not going to like this! He looks very pleased with himself and that's usually a bad sign. _

"Ah Gin, right on time." he sniffed delicatly, "You smell good."

Gin made himself smile and shrug, "I took a shower. Ya like?"

"Very much." Aizen said with a smile. "Are you that eager?"

"Unless ya want me to play hard to get." Gin quipped, forcing himself to play along. Aizen only smiled and shook his head.

Ulquiorra," Aizen looked at his silent 4th and said, " you may leave. Please close the door on your way out and ensure that I am not disturbed." The pale Arrancar bowed and left without a word, leaving the room shrouded in pitch darkness. "Now it begins." he said in a satisfied tone as Gin, his clear night vision not hampered by the darkness, joined his superior and stood by his right side. "I've done all you asked so reveal yourself to me as you promised." Suddenly the room was filled with a bone chilling cold and a darkness that seemed physical, alive, hungry and it chilled Gin to the bone! _Oh dearest gods what the hell is happening? Gin thought, terror making his knees weak, though outwardly he gave no sign. _

"_Whatwhatwhat? Who calls us?Whowhowho? Soul Reaper! Shinigamideathpainblood! Traitor!" _The shadows swirled about the floor and pooled just below the throne, multiple voices echoing eerily through the large room. Gin drew back before he could stop himself. He'd felt the reiatsu of Hollows for most of his life and was surrounded by them now, but none of them had the potent sense of pure evil that this thing emenated! He knew one thing. He **did not,** for any reason want them to touch him! The shadows coalesced into a tall pillar of darkness and what happened next gave Gin a new definition of fear. "We are here as promised Sousuke Aizen. What do you wish of us?" the evil entity asked, speaking in one voice. Somehow this was even more disturbing than the multiple whispers. The sense of evil was so suffocating that it froze Gin's soul. He knew he had a reiatsu level just a step or two below Aizen, though he went to great pains to hide it, but he could hardly breathe right now! What the hell had Aizen called?

"As I have shown you, I have enemies. They will be coming for me soon." Aizen answered, displaying no fear. Gin wondered if this was fearlessness or insanity. He had a sinking feeling that he knew the answer and Aizen had just taken the last step into insanity. _Who thinks they can become a God anyway? No mortal has that ability!_ "All mortals have enemies. Why should we care?" the malevolent voice answered from the blackness.

"You offered your aid. You implied your power was great enough to avoid a war with them. Was I mistaken?" Aizen asked, his calm exterior as smooth as ever. Gin's stomach twisted as it threatened to empty itself, but he steeled himself. If Aizen could face this then so would he and he had a feeling weakness at this point might be fatal.

. "There is a price for such aid." it answered, a chill breeze smelling of blood and bile and worse making the black fog drift, "We wonder if you are willing to pay it. So few humans are."

"I am not human." Aizen answered with an arrogant smile.

"You are more human than you know Sousuke Aizen." mocked the blackness.

"Are you willing to enter into a compact with me? Humanity aside." Aizen sounded amused. Gin turned to look curiously at his master. _You're amused by this thing?_ _Are you tryin ta get us both killed Aizen-sama?_

"We are curious to know if you comprehend what that would mean for you." the voice had become darkly seductive.

"I understand that you have offered this compact to only one other and he betrayed You. I seek something higher than he did. There is a void at the top of the universe. I seek to fill that void. If we can come to an agreement then your hunger would be assuaged for eternity. The whole of creation could be remade to suit us both." the Lord of Los Noches replied.

"Then state the terms of your compact with Us." the black voice growled hungrily.

"I will serve you for all of my reign and I offer you the souls of all of those I will rule...with three exceptions," Aizen's eyes glittered, "my soul and the souls of both Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen remain our own and our free will remains as well. Is this acceptable?"

"It is acceptable...with one further condition." the evil being whispered, "The girl that you had brought here, Orihime Inoue. We want her."

"You must know that I need her. She believes it is to repair the Hogioku, but in reality she is bait for three young men whose power may prove troublesome." the darker man said broodingly. "You will not need her or the stone. We can give you what is needed to destroy your enemies. Ichigo Kurosaki's power is as nothing beside Us and We will put an end to him. You **will **give the girl to Us or this conversation is at an end." the cold voice slithered out of the darkness. "Do you agree?"

"Agreed." Aizen answered calmly to Gin's deep sadness. _Aizen what are ya doin?She's just a child! Not even you can be that cruel! _However, Gin knew he was engaging in wishful thinking. Aizen was that cruel and more. Momo was evidence enough. She'd adored her Taicho, but Aizen had stabbed her in the chest while she embraced him and enjoyed the thrill.

"Then swear now!" the being said as the disturbing whispers began to echo throught the room. _"Do it now! Do it now! NowNOWNOW!"_

Aizen calmly took a gleaming knife from his belt and sliced a deep gash into his palm, "I, Sousuke Aizen do swear and affirm that I will serve the Nameless One from this day forward, even unto the ending of the world!" He squeezed a small pool of blood onto the white marble floor, not stepping back when the blackness surged forward to consume it.

Gin shook like a tree in a high wind. Wrapping his arms around himself he shuddered with cold. Surely Aizen would not do this, but even before the thought was finished Gin knew it wasn't true. This was exactly what Aizen had been aiming for. Total, unquestioned power. The power of a God. A gulf of blackness stood between them and suddenly all that he had tried and intended to accomplish seemed as insubstantial as fog. _There's truly nothing I can do now! Gin thought despairingly. Igrayne, forgive me my love!_

_ "_The compact is made. Ready the girl. We will come for her soon." Aizen bowed and the voices faded and the darkness became only the normal gloom of Los Noches. He turned to his younger companion and chuckled. "Gin, you're shaking and you're so pale! Surely you were not afraid? I wouldn't have allowed any harm to befall you!" Aizen said, mocking amusement coloring his deep voice after he lit the lamps. "Sousuke this is insane! You can't possibly believe this thing! I've never felt anything so terrifiyingly evil in my life!" the younger man exclaimed, his ruby eyes wide. "Please don't do this!" "Don't worry my friend, as I said, I won't allow anything to harm you." he laughed "and with the aid of the Nameless I will have everything I desire." his dark eyes became hooded, "As will you. You, my beautiful one, will be the consort of a God." He made to draw Gin into his embrace, but Gin jerked away violently! "I'm fascinated as to how the hell you think you'll prevent it from killing everyone here if it chooses to!" Gin snapped with uncharacteristic venom. "It's insane to court that things power!"

"Have I ever allowed anything bad to happen to you Gin?" Aizens voice became dangerously low. He reached out and took hold of Gins coat, gathering the material painfully tight at the throat.

"Would you like me to list it alphabetically or categorically?" Gin met Aizen's dark eyes with his own as he peeled Aizen's fingers away from his clothing in a rare display of strength. "I've bled for you more times than I can count! Sometimes just for your pleasure, but even I have a limit!" He was treading on thin ice, but at the moment he didn't care. If Aizen continued with this plan then he was screwed anyway. He had no doubt that eventually he would face death just like the girl. Better to make it quick than be consumed by whatever that thing was! "You sound like you're having doubts. I warned you a very long time ago not to question me. Do I need to remind you what will happen if I should withdraw my protection?" the dark haired Lord of Los Noches warned softly.

"No Aizen-sama, you don't! I'm perfectly capable of remembering how god damned screwed I am all by myself! Permission to get the fuck out of here **sir**?" Gin asked, only just able to keep his temper in check. He threw caution to the deepest hell and snapped "I think I need to vomit an I'd hate to get it all over your nice white floor!"

"You may, but take heed my _dear_ little fox, I am your **only** hope and you have only one choice, unless of course you wish to die? I can grant that wish easily enough, but I promise you Gin, it won't be quick. I'll enjoy your suffering and your helplessness with great pleasure for a very long time." came the cold, mocking answer. "Please remember that." Aizen then waved dismissively, "Go before I decide to kill you anyway, just for fun. I'm having some interesting fantasies right now and your blood is so lovely when it drips down your white skin." Aizen's dagger flashed across Gin's cheek and blood ran red across the younger man's face, but he didn't flinch.

"Whatever **Aizen-sama**! Either kill me now wait until fucking later! What the fuck is the difference? You're gonna do it anyway and we both know it!" Gin said, his voice mocking, not bothering to wipe away the blood that dripped down his jaw "Let me know what'cha decide, huh?" he said with a sneer and then with a mocking bow, he turned on his heel and stalked out, filled with hate and rage, brushing past the 4th Espada in his haste to remove himself from Aizen's presence. Because of his haste he failed to notice the stricken look on that pale visage. _Oh gods oh gods what the hell have I done? This is too much even for me! He's right though, that bastard! I'm stuck and Orihime is going to die horribly. I really am pathetic! My own goddamn pride and arrogance are going to destroy another and in the end myself and there isn't a __**damn**__ thing I can do about it! _He wondered idly why he suddenly seemed to be developing a conscience. He wrenched open the door to his room and slammed it shut, dropping bonelessly onto his bed and crushing the pillow he'd been leaning on earlier to his chest. He inhaled her scent deeply, seeking some small comfort, but all it brought him was an even deeper sadness. _I'm so sorry my sweet angel! I should have stayed with you! I should have! Now I'll never see you again! I'm sorry Igrayne, I tried!_ He stared out at the white desert, the shining sands peaceful appearance mocking his distressed state of mind. Just when he was beginning to give into true dispair, he heard her voice singing.

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_ Join us for part 2 of this chapter._

_**Gin: **__Ooo scary! Wait I'm not going to die or get eaten am I?_

_**ginsGirl:**_ _Guess you'll have to wait and see won't you? _

_**Gin: **__(sigh) You're a cruel woman. Well? Get on with it then! See you all in Part 2 A THOUSAND YEARS. Bye bye!_


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2 A Thousand Years

**A THOUSAND YEARS**

** Chapter 5 **

The day we met

Frozen I held my breath...

Right from the start

I knew I 'd found

the home for my heart..

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer...

I have died everyday

waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for

a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I believed

I would find you

Now time has brought

your heart to me and

I have loved you for

A thousand years

I'll love for a thousand more...

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me and  
I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a

Thousand years  
all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me and  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

When warm arms encircled his waist tightly and that spectacular voice sang the last verse right behind him, he froze, truly afraid that he was losing his mind,_ She __**can't**__ really be here, but I want her to be!_ _Please don't let this be a dream!_ but the arms remained and soft lips brushed a kiss to the back of his neck. Her scent and warmth surrounded him and he knew! "Igrayne?" he asked in a choked whisper.

"Yes my love, I'm here. Really here. I told you that you would never be alone again and I meant it!" she said fiercely, though her hold on him remained gentle. " I could feel your pain and fear from across the galaxy. Do you honestly think I could feel that and leave you by yourself? I love you too much for that and you know it, you great bloody idiot!" She stroked his cheek, healing the bloody gash as if it had never been. Only the blood staining his white coat remained. "Aizen is going to pay for that! Nobody draws your blood and lives!" she growled low and full of violent promise.

"You saw what happened?" he asked. She always seemed to know what was going on so he saw no reason to disemble. "You know what he's done?" he turned and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her full length against him, letting her warmth surround him, drinking it in, drawing her deep into his soul and feeling it fill places he hadn't even realized were empty. He finally stopped shaking, "Hime, you're really here aren't you? How?" then reality intruded and he began to shake again, "No it doesn't matter, you have to leave! He can't find you here! He'll kill you! I..I can't lose you too!" He was beginning to panic. "You're everything to me!"

Igrayne put her fingers across his lips, "Hush my love, he doesn't know I'm here. No one does and as long as I will it, no one will. I have come to tell you that you do not have to stay here. You can't stay, you must know that. Come with me." her green eyes sparkled as she looked at him, " Just trust me as you once did. It was true that when we first met I did not belong to your world, but now you can belong to mine." she finished, kissing him softly. "Come home my love. There is nothing for you here, only death. Come with me and build a new life and we'll fight together."

"If only I could hime, but we both know I can't! If I go to the World of the Living, either the Seireitei or Aizen will find me and I'll be dead. You have to know that and I won't take you and our children down with me!" he said with an emphatic shake of his head and tight grip on her shoulders. He pulled her into a fierce embrace, "You're all I have in this world that's good, I can't lose it!"

"So you know of the children hmm? Imps!" she said, her tone affectionate as she rested her head on his shoulder, then she grew serious again, "When did I ever say I meant Earth? You know I'm not wholly human! Aizen and the Seireitei cannot find what they do not know about. I offer you a new life on a new world."

"**What?** A new world? I... you're not human but..." he sat down suddenly on his bed, his head light and feeling dizzy. He'd had one too many shocks tonight! Of all the things he had thought of, this had not been one of them and hope coming on the heels of utter despair it made his knees weak. Then his face cleared and he grinned, "I knew ya weren't human...but...not...a a. " he drew in a shaky breath, continuing to smile. "Shoulda known it would take a completely different world ta come up with a woman for me! Kinda makes me feel special." he peeked out from under silver bangs, "You've loved and waited for me all this time? You must be crazy." Gin considered her, his red eyes serious. Did he dare? What of his reasons for following Aizen to begin with? _I'm getting nowhere fast the way I'm going. I can't counter the kind of power Aizen just gained! She's right, if I stay here now, Aizen will kill me._ "What the hell! I got nothin ta lose here! If it doesn't endanger you, then I'll come." his arms snaked around her again as he stood up again and drew her close, "An I've spent enough time away from you. Maybe it is time to come home." then he seemed to return to reality, "Wait! Orihime! If you saw what happened then we can't leave her here!"

"Where is she?" his lifemate asked with a sweet smile, "You're right, love, we can't leave her, but I'm glad **you** came to see it on your own. As for you, I am not crazy. I'm in love, which may or may not be the same thing." "Yeah there goes my reputation for bein a heartless bastard!" he grinned, "What will people think? Ya went an made me a nice guy! Thought ya loved me!" As she giggled in delight Gin felt a heavy weight lift from his heart and the fear he'd lived with for so long finally fade. "You really do love me enough to take in this mess just to be with me huh? Brave girl." He started to kiss her, their lips just barely brushing, but then they both whirled around as someone pounded on his door and without awaiting permission Ulquiorra entered with a bewildered Orihime in tow. As soon as they were in he slammed the door closed quickly. Igrayne melted easily into the shadows of the darkened room.

"You can come out my lady, I know you're here." the pale man said,without preamble " I am not here to cause you or Ichimaru trouble, I am here to ask for your help. Will you take this woman with you when you and the Captain leave? She cannot stay here. It is too dangerous and I doubt her friends are strong enough to free her. Not after what I just witnessed."

"Well it seems I'm either slipping or you have some unusual gifts." Igrayne said emerging from the shadows. "You sensed me?"

"No, I came to speak to Ichimaru-san about getting the woman away from here and I heard you talking. Can you protect her? She would be far safer on another world than in Karakura." the Espada asked pointedly.

"Yes, I can, but why would the Cuatro Espada, sworn to serve Sousuke Aizen, want to protect a mere human girl?" Igrayne asked softly, but her green eyes were hard and direct. "Why do you care? This would be an act of open rebellion against your Lord if you let us take her. Are you willing to go that far? It will mean your death if Aizen finds out and it will not be an easy death. You must understand fully what you're doing and what will happen if your Lord finds out what you've done."

"I...I do not...know Lady. I do not understand this myself. For some inexplicible reason I cannot allow harm to come to this girl no matter the cost to me. If nothing else her courage has earned her the right to survive. If she leaves with you then I cannot claim to know where she has gone. Please, you're her only hope." Ulquiorra answered, looking uncomfortable and refusing to meet Orihime's eyes, but there was a strange emotion in his deep green eyes. To Gin it looked a great deal like love.

_ Hmm interesting. He __**does**__ care about her. _"So I take the blame?" Gin said crossing his arms and grinning. "Well why not? Was gonna anyway. Don't worry, we'll take her." he glanced at the girl, "Friends take care of each other."

"Ulquiorra, come with us, please!" the ginger haired girl pleaded, clinging to his white sleeve. "It's not safe here, especially if you help me! You don't belong here!"

The pale Espada met her gray eyes calmly, "It has never been safe here Orihime Inoue, that is why **you** do not belong here. I, on the other hand, am an Arrancar and I have no place in the living world. I do belong here. You have never obeyed a single command I have ever given you without argument, but I ask that you do this one last thing for me now. Go with Gin and the lady for me and let them keep you safe." Ulquiorra brushed Orihime's cheek with the tips of his fingers, "Are you frightened of me woman?"

"No," Orihime answered, "I'm not. I will do as you ask though. Because you finally asked."

"Good, be well...Orihime." the pale Espada said quietly before turning to the door."I will...remember you, always." A slight smile ghosted across his lips, "I will even miss your annoying disobedience."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," Igrayne's voice caused him to turn and meet her gaze, "should there be need, my land will find a place for you as and any who would join you. Don't say anything now, simply keep it in mind, for my heart tells me, you and I will meet again before the end. I would have it be as allies instead of enemies. There is more to you than you, yourself know and I foresee that you have a larger part to play in what is coming. It is my belief that you will reclaim what was lost."

Ulquiorra looked deep into eyes as green as his own and bowed low, "I will keep your offer in mind my lady. Thank you." Without further comment, the Cuatro walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Well, can we get the hell out of here before another roaming insomniac decides to pay you a late night visit?" she said holding out her hand to the two if them, " While I am glad that man acted with honor it was still a risk I don't wish to take at the moment. Don't you people ever sleep!"

"No argument here!" Gin agreed, laughing at her acerbic tone, "Coming Orihime?" He help out a hand to the girl.

"Where are we going and who are you?" Orihime asked curiously. She wasn't afraid and took heart from the wink Gin gave her.

"Remember that woman I said ya reminded me of? This is her. Her name is Igrayne. Um..where **are **we goin?" he asked, turning to his lady.

"Erna." was all she said. She snapped her fingers, creating an opening. It reminded both Gin and Orihime of the gate they had seen Ulquiorra and the other Arrancar create, "to the lands of my people under the Canopy. I promise Sousuke Aizen will not be able to follow. I will explain the rest when we get there, but for now we have to leave. Only under the Canopy will we be safe."

"Where is Erna?'" Orihime asked, a bit nervous, although she followed. Anywhere was better than this! She would, however, miss Ulquiorra, but she knew he wanted her to go so she would obey this final time. She sensed his fear for her safety and it touched her, even if it did confuse her a bit. She wasn't used to Ulquiorra caring about her. Usually he barely spoke to her unless he was barking orders at her! Now he was risking his life to save hers! She wondered what had happened to make Gin and Ulquiorra so upset.

"On the outer rim of the galaxy hundreds of thousands of light years from Earth." Igrayne smiled. "What!" the girl squeaked.

"Come child. Come stand under a new sky! Since this colony doesn't exist yet in your time, in a sense you will be the first human to see this world." Igrayne urged. When the girl didn't move Igrayne wrinkled her nose and gave her a mischievious grin and said, "Where's your sense of adventure child? I will let your friends know that you are safe and bring them to you in the morning." With that promise and Gin's outstretched hand she followed willingly. The path was longer than she expected, but all at once they came to the other side and darkness dissolved into moonlit night. Three moons shone in a nearly starless sky and tall beings surrounded them on all sides. She felt Gin's own startled response and clung to his arm until he patted her hand.

"Relax little one. I don't think they mean us any harm." he said,sharp red eyes trying to see the shadowed figures."This is my lady's home. I doubt she'd save us from Aizen to let us be eaten by whatever these people are." He smiled and squeezed her hand, " Don't ya trust me?"

"Hai, Gin, I do." she smiled at her friend.

A tall feline being stepped forward and bowed, right hand over his heart. "Welcome to Erna my lord. My name is Khatasa, Weaponsmaster of Lady Igrayne. I see, szadhi, that you have brought another guest." the Weaponsmaster inclined his head to Orihime, "Be welcome as well young human." Khatasa glanced behind him and smiled, " Szadhi, Kai and Silmara are waiting to greet your mate. Eagerly I might add." As he spoke two seeming teenagers separated themselves from the group and Orihime felt her mouth fall open in surprise. The young man on the left was so like Gin he could have been his younger double, save that she thought his eyes were a clear green instead of the former captain's ruby red. The black haired girl was beautiful and looked more like Igrayne, but her impish smile mirrored Gin's. She looked at her friend to find him gazing, entranced at the pair. He seemed to be holding his breath.

"Gin, my love, may I finally introduce you to your children, Kai and Silmara." Igrayne said with a soft smile. "Apparently someone's been carrying tales, but perhaps that is better in the end. I hope the shock wasn't too great. Children, this is your father, Gin Ichimaru." Gin gulped as the pair stepped forward. He wasn't sure if his heart was going to stop or burst out of his chest and his hands were cold and shaking. If he'd ever been more nervous in his life, he couldn't remember it.

"Hello father," the boy said gravely, then smiled a smile every bit as mischievous as his father's, "Bout time!" he embraced the older man suddenly and laughed, "Mom's missed you and so have we. It's good to finally meet you in person."

"And I've missed her and you two. I've been looking forward to this ever since I found out about you." Gin grinned returning the embrace, feeling his breathing ease though his heart still pounded, this time with joy, "Even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew I loved her. Then that picture in my room! Nearly had heart failure when I found out, but it's wonderful to see you both!"

"Were you happy at least? About us I mean? Did you want us?" his daughter asked, taking her brother's place, hugging her father's waist, her huge green eyes serious. Her mother's eyes. He closed his eyes and embraced his daughter tightly, holding her like his own soul given back. The thought that she even had to ask if he wanted her and her brother was tearing his heart out. He could feel how tightly his daughter held him! He felt increasingly guilty! Well, he'd just have to find a way to make it up to her and her brother. His love and resolve to take a place in their lives had been one reason why he'd come here. Aizen may have taken a century away from Gin's family, but the silver haired man was damned if anyone would take one moment more!

"More than you'll ever know dearest. It was the best birthday gift I ever got. You two are a joy I thought I'd never have!" he answered, planting a kiss on her silver sheened black hair. He looked at both of them, his face serious, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there while you grew up." he said, reaching out and circling Kai's waist with his other arm, needing to feel them both. "There were things going on that I couldn risk exposing you to and I was being watched. It wasn't because I didn't want you. I did, I wanted you more than almost anything. You and your mother! You know that, right? It may sound stupid, but I was trying to protect you! Sousuke Aizen, the man I...who thought I followed him is...if there is a more evil man then I don't know him! He has power over perfect hypnosis through his zanpakuto, Kioka Siegetsu. It's absolutly flawless and you never see him coming for you...until it's far too late. As to why I was with him, I'll tell you about that later, but Kai? The man you're named for? Aizen sent a hollow that could combine with the soul of a shinigami and turn them into mindless puppets while eating them from the inside out! He made Kaien's wife Miyako attack and kill her own men and then it destroyed Kaien's zanpakto before it fused with him forcing poor Rukia Kuchiki to kill him. I couldn't handle the thought of him getting his hands on you two or your mother! I tried to keep you all safe in the only way I knew." He hoped they understood, he needed them to understand. He wanted them to know that they were a much longed for dream that he'd never believed he'd be able to have.

"Mamma told us everything daddy," his daughter answered and her brother nodded in agreement. "We know you would have been with us if you could have. I guess I just wanted to hear you say you wanted us. I love you daddy and I've wanted you to come home all my life." Silmara wiped a tear away and held her father tighter for a moment. "I know we came as a shock to you. Now that I know you were protecting us, I feel even closer to you! You weren't here not because you didn't want us...you did and you were protecting us with your very life! Foregoing any happiness for yourself to keep us safe! That's so sweet daddy!" Gin sighed and kissed her hair again, relief flooding him. _Thank the gods, though they'd have every reason to hate me._

"Dearest, I was never happier in my life than when I found out I had you and your brother were and are the greatest gift your mother could ever give me. I always wanted children and a wife!" he murmered, holding his daughter with one arm and drawing his son closer with the other, his eyes finding Igrayne and including her too. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get myself out of that whole stupid mess, but I promise, I'll make it up to both of you and to your mother, but trust me my dearest ones. I will NEVER leave any of you again. I'm home now and I mean to make things right, plus I seem to have an adopted sister named Orihime. Make her feel welcome. She's had a rough time and is very far from her home and her friends" Gin pointed to the young teenager in his shadow.

"Don't worry father, we understand and we love you. Besides, you're here now, right?" Kai said with a smile. "So, who do we have here? You must be father's adoptive sister, Orihime? That's your name, right? My aren't you pretty." The tall silver haired boy looked at the girl standing nervously in his father's shadow, "Why don't we take Orihime and get her settled while you and mother get," he looked up and grinned widely, "reacquainted. We can catch up with you later." He held out a hand to Orihime, his smile friendly, "Come on. " he laughed when she hesitated, "I promise not to bite."

"Go ahead little one. They won't hurt you. In fact they're both eager to meet you!" Gin said touching Orihime's shoulder, "You're exhausted or you should be and my son,"he said the word slowly, finding he liked the feeling, " is right. His mother and I do have a lot to talk about. I'll come see you in the morning. Don't be afraid, I have a feelin an army couldn't get to us here. Can ya do that for me?" _Gods, I have a son and a daughter! It feels...so right!_

"Hai," the girl said softly. So this was the woman Gin had been talking about when they were in Aizen's stronghold. His lady was stunning and it was flattering to have him tell her that she reminded him of this woman! He'd said she was someone he'd once loved and from the look in his eyes, eyes she had barely seen before now, he loved her still. No, he seemed to **adore** her! _" I wonder why he didn't stay with her when he obviously still loves her so much and even has children with her?" she thought to herself. _ Then she was reminded of his reluctance to talk about her and how evil Aizen was, even to Gin, though he pretended to be Gin's friend and suddenly she knew! Gin had hidden his love for Igrayne and his children from Aizen because he **knew **what his seeming friend would do to them! She knew he would have used them against Gin as he intended to use her against her friends and the Seireitei! Maybe even worse! He might have threatened to hurt or kill them to ensure that Gin obeyed because she was sure now that her friend was only pretending to follow Aizen! She felt overwhelming pity and sorrow for the pain he must have endured all these years and a deep respect for his courage. She remembered their conversation over breakfast when Gin had explained that he followed Aizen because he feared death. Orihime knew now it wasn't his own death he feared so much as these people here, his lover and their children being killed. She would learn later that night why Gin feared to die himself and it was no more selfish than his other reasons. She would find new reasons to respect the shinigami in the following days. Her thoughts were interrupted when the twins began to argue.

" Kai, don't be a goof!" his sister smacked Kai lightly on the forehead and pushed him out of the way, earning her a baleful gaze from her twin, "Why would she go with you? She doesn't even know you! Come on, Orihime was it?" Silmara said catching the other girl's hand. She reminded Orihime of Tatsuki in an odd way."You can tell me all about where you're from and I'll tell you all about Erna. It'll be fun! Just ignore my letch brother!"

"You accuse me of being a goof, but you just push right in! She doesn't know you either airhead! Che' okay, okay. I suppose since it's rumored you're a girl, then maybe she should go with you, but if you slap me again, I'm going to dump you in the river!" Kai complained as he followed the two girls, but he threw a grin over his shoulder at his parents. "Night mom and dad." he wiggled his fingers at his parents, "Oh and if you hear a big splash tonight, pay no attention. I promise it won't be Orihime!"

Gin laughed at the exchange between his children as the two argued over who was going to take Orihime to her quarters with Kai grudgingly conceding to his sister. The two teenage girls already had their heads together talking and blessed his daughter for her thoughtfulness. His daughter, the thought made him smile. Then he remembered his son's last statement and began to snicker a little harder. It sounded like something he himself would say. Probably had said to Ran, since she had liked to slap the back of his head when they were children and sometimes even when they had gotten older. He had probably threatened her with a similar fate and on one or two occasions had even followed through on them. "Well, my lovely songbird, they're right, we do need to get reacquainted. It's been far too long since I really held you!" he slipped his arms around her, "No matter how many 'dreams' I've had it doesn't compare to being with you for real." He nuzzled her hair as the larger beings melted into the night, giving them privacy. "What are they?"

"The Shadow Guard. You were right, nothing and I mean **nothing** will get past them. I have waited for this moment for so long!" she answered leaning into his embrace and pressing herself against his body, putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much! " Her green eyes sparkled with the vibrant life that he'd found so intoxicating that first night. _If I ever let her go again I deserve to get my ass kicked for bein too stupid ta live! he thought pulling her closer. _

"Then lead on hime, I'll follow you anywhere." he grinned. He was eager to get them to a place of privacy, not just to vent his lust on her, but to talk about what had happened and to just **be **with her! This woman made him happy on more than just carnal levels, but he could already feel his body responding to hers and he wanted privacy right now! Needed it! This was a lady of high birth and breeding, so taking her against a boulder was not something he wished for at the moment! He wanted to show proper respect and he wanted to worship the beautiful body under that green silk gown. He wanted to treat her like the lady he knew she was! To honor and worship that beautiful body and delve into the mind that guided it! _"Sweetest I want you, but I want ALL of you! Take me where ya want and tell me your story. I have the feeling I've met my true beloved and I'm in deeper than I know!" he thought to her as if it were as natural as breathing! "I wanna know all about my children and all about how you've been with me all these years! I've been loved and watched over, yet I barely knew about it! How? Take me to where ever it is that ya want me to go, so I can be with you. Just you for a while!"_

"What a lovely thing to say!" she laughed and indicated a faint path that he was sure he shouldn't be able to see. "My, no **our** quarters are this way." They began walking and Gin took the opportunity to look around. Although it was very dark he could see quite well. There seemed to be a great deal of activity going on despite the late hour, or he assumed it was late. He really didn't know. The Shadow Guard had not dispersed as he had first thought, only fallen back.

"Uh...Igrayne, who are those people? **What** are they?" he asked curiously as a tawny female crossed their path, pausing to bow her head slightly in respect, right hand to her heart. They looked like what you'd get if you made an African lion or a Bengal Tiger stand and walk upright, but it was their intense green eyes that caught his attention. Eyes just like Igrayne and his children had! "And why do they call you szahdi? What does it mean?"

"I promise to explaine everything, but we might as well be comfortable. You've had a long day, beloved and I'm sure you're tired." she promised. "Szahdi means roughly, first one, as in first among equals. Since I was the firstborn of my people, I am called szahdi." The way grew steeper as they climbed the stairway up a rocky cliffside. Finally just below the summit they came to a wide pavilion hard against the side of the cliff. A wide ledge gave an amazing view of the camp below. "The people you see below are the Rhaka. This is the Plains tribe and as I am sure you have seen, semi-nomadic, so they live in tents, although they don't wander as much now. Still, in the hope that I would someday share this with you, I created this. Inside at the back of the luxurious tent was a heavy door. It opened onto a chamber carved from the living rock and containing a huge fireplace with two large comfortable chairs. On the other side, a huge western style bed, draped in plush covers, soft pillows and silken sheets. Gin grinned, it was almost like his own bed in Los Noches. _Like mine only better! he thought with an inward chuckle, She'll be in this one too. Much more fun! _The very idea of being in her bed again was making him breathless! Igrayne turned, "Well? Do you like it?"

"It's incredible!" he said exploring each and every corner, "How'd you know just what I like?" He turned and gave her a considering look with those beautiful ruby eyes, "Come to think of it...you **always** seem to know what I want or need or like. How?"

"Magic," came her teasing response, reminding him of the young singer who had stolen his heart so long ago. "_If you search your mind I'm sure you'll find the answer. You can hear me, yes?" _

"Yes and it's not the first time is it?" he said slowly, "I know you're not human, but...just what **are** you?" Gin walked up to her and then around her, looking her over with sharp eyes. Igrayne smiled, amused by his scrutinty. "You said you were the first of your people and that's why they called you szahdi. What people are they?"

"I was the first of those known as the Bharashadi." Gin's own mind provided the translation: The Black Shadows, though it felt like a rough translation as if the full meaning could not be conveyed in Japanese. Gin couldn't have explained why he felt that way, but it felt right.

_ "I wonder why she and her people are called that. I sounds almost ominous, but I know she's a good person." Gin thought to himself. _

"Care to explaine why I know what you're talkin about? How can I know the meaning to words in a language I'm fairly certain I don't speak?" he asked, wandering over and flopping bonelessly into one of the soft, well padded chairs, made for either one rhaka or two intimate humans that didn't mind being close. He paused to pull Shinsou from his belt, propping the blade against the table. Instead of sitting in the other chair opposite her lover, Igrayne perched herself on the arm of the one Gin was sitting in, seeming to prefer physical contact with him over the more comfortable seat. Gin shrugged and with a wide smile that showed his straight white teeth, he pulled her onto his lap. He wanted to touch her just as much. Needed to. _Can't remember a day since I first saw her that I haven't wanted to touch her._ "Comfy?" he asked, grinning when she nodded and snuggled into his embrace. It felt so good to have her in his arms and he instinctivly positioned his body in a way that was comfortable for them both. He savored her warmth, breathing her scent in deeply. He tipped her chin up to make her look at him, saying, "Good, now start talking. Who are you really, what are you_?" And last how do I fit into all this. How the hell did I miss the reiatsu she emanates? It's every bit as strong as mine or any of the Espada's. Maybe even Aizen's. I can sense her masking it some, not totally, but some. _

Igrayne looked into her lover's clear red eyes, so bright against his pale red color was so striking and such a surprise in his otherwise pale, icy coloring. She thought Gin, taken as a whole was the most beautiful man that ever lived. She had dreaded this as much as she had longed for it. For all her love, their bond carried an element of compulsion to it and she was afraid he would feel manipulated and used...again. True, their bond was a different kind of compulsion that could bring a great deal of pleasure and closeness, it was still compulsion. He would still have no choice. She knew he loved her deeply, but there was someone else that he loved too and he would never be able to return to the woman that had been his first love. He would be bound to Igrayne forever. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes as she spoke, "It was no accident that I came to the Seireitei that day, the day that we met. I knew I would find a mate among those that shared my people's powers. What I didn't know was how deeply I would fall in love with that person, or," she cupped his cheek and ran her fingers through his silky hair, "how much bloody trouble we were in for because fate, with it's infinite sense of humor bonded me to the one person in the whole place with the most complicated personal life ever!" she laughed, but it sounded strained. "We share a bond, you and I and whatever else we might wish for, it binds us together, forever. It insures not only strong, healthy children, with great power of their own, but it makes us stronger together than we would ever be alone. We are among the lucky ones. The bond is not always a love match, but one fact remains..." she dropped her eyes, "it cannot be broken. We have been and will always be bound together."

Gin tipped her face up to his and kissed her gently, sensing her fears and wanting to ease them, "So we have no choice? Sounds like any other case of love I've ever heard of. My teacher , Ukitaki told me love chooses you when and as it will and you have two choices, be miserable while trying to ignore it or enjoy what it gives you. You're right about one thing though, my personal life **was and still is** very complicated. I have both friends and enemies wanting to either kill me or lock me in a cell if they're feeling kind! Is this something you want? Do you want to be bound to someone like me forever? Things with Aizen and the Seireitei could get very ugly if they ever find out I'm here. Not many women would. I've done some terrible things. Things that even I don't want to remember and will haunt me until my final breath."

"There's nothing I've ever wanted more! You just don't seem to realize do you? I have been yours, one with you since that first night!" she said kissing him, hoping he could feel the truth and meaning it with all of her heart."What about you? Is this something you want?"she dared to meet his eyes.

" It is, so much so that I'd forsake anything and everything I know to be with you." his eyes said just how much that was, "In fact that's what I **did **do and I don't regret it, not even a little! You might eventually though. Now let me ask a question. Did you know you would fall pregnant that night?" he asked quietly. Igrayne nodded and he sighed, "So you chose to stay, to sleep with me knowing what would happen. Knowing what a mess I was and what my life was like, what it **would **be like! I told you that you shouldn't trust me and still you did it. You're either crazier than I am or you really do love me." he returned her kiss with a soft sweet one of his own. "Ok we're bound together, so go on. What's the rest of the story? What happened when you left?"

"I know what happened to you for one thing." she said looking directly into his eyes. "I know what he did to you, all because of me."

"Shush, sweet girl, my story is one for another time," he put a gentle finger on her lips, "and it wasn't just because of you, it was because I dared to disobey. Don't blame yourself baby girl, because I'd do it mean that much to me and you were so beautiful I would have done anything to get into your bed that night. I still would, in fact there's very little I wouldn't do to have you and the children in my life. I've lived with a lonliness that was so dark that at times I thought it would swallow me whole...until I met you and I wasn't alone anymore. You've asked nothing more of me than my love and you knew it might be many years, if ever before I could give you even that, but you waited patiently and watched over me, kept me safe and sane when I should have gone insane, would have without you. You were like a lifeline to my soul! I'd fight, lie, cheat or kill for you. I'd even die to protect you Igrayne! I'll turn my back on everyone and everything from my past just to be with you, because I finally understand that **here,** with you and my family, is where I really belong. " He stroked her hair, loving the color and heavy satin of it slipping through his fingers. He knew he should be upset, resentful. Something powerful had used them both to create new lives, but strangly enough he wasn't. He couldn't be, not when it had given him everything he'd ever really wanted. In fact he was grateful to be chosen. These people, including, perhaps especially his lovely mate were a new and seperate race and his blood had been chosen to flow into it. To shape the future of a new people. It was a little overwhelming, but he also knew his own worth now. He'd wanted a wife and children, but had always believed he could never have them. Aizen had stolen that from him too, or so he'd thought, but he'd just seen his dream made flesh. Two children, a boy and a girl that were his, given to him by a woman he loved with his whole soul and raised by that same lady to know and love him in spite of his absence for their entire lives! For better or worse he wanted this. "I want this Igrayne. I am happy when I'm with you, happier than I've ever been. I just hope you understand that this isn't going to be easy."

" Nothing worth having is ever easy my love." she continued to run her fingers through his hair, "My people were few and our children were the first to increase them. You will be proud of them my love. They are strong and very powerful." her eyes danced merrily, "In fact I do believe a certain despot is about to have his life turn very interesting."

"Gods, my children unleashed on an unsuspecting world! That would be trouble enough for anyone! If they're anything like me, I pity those who cross them." he grinned at the thought, "But what of you? What are your powers? You came to me, spoke to me in my mind and my dreams and I know Aizen has never fooled you for a moment. I know you didn't like him at all that first night. His sword doesn't work on you does it?"

"No it doesn't. It never has. What we are prevents it. Aizen is as transparent as glass to me. He repulsed me and the thought of him touching even my hand gave me the creeps!" she answered.

Gin laughed, "Well that's a new one! Aizen creeped you out and** I didn't!**" He got his laughter under control and said, "Sorry for interrupting you but that's just too funny! Please go on."

Igrayne smiled and touched his hand before continuing her story,"Three races gave their essence to create us. Humans for adaptability and ability for abstract thinking, rhaka for strength, endurance and their bond to this world. They are the indigenous people of this world, but the humans altered them with their perception of what they thought they should be, changing them forever. By the time the humans realized what was happening it was too late for any one Working to change them back. This is a strange world my love, I say it though I was born to it. Things like evolution and change happened before the very eyes of the first humans and their own nightmares and legends began to attack them. Each night reduced the colonists numbers, until it became essential that they do **something** or they would not survive. They would not have a diverse enough gene pool to survive as a species. Ian Casca established the pattern of sacrifice and forced a measure of acceptance from an alien world, but at a terrible price." she paused and went to a sideboard, pouring a glass of dark red wine, her throat suddenly dry. "Would you like some too? It is grown in the vineyards of my human relatives."

Gin nodded and accepted the glass, taking a small sip. It was fruity and smelled aromatic, with a hint of spice and a deep, rich, complex aftertaste that he found he liked and took a larger mouthful, sighing as the alcohol relaxed him. He took another drink and savored the taste. He didn't usually like red wine but this was excellent. It was much like his lady, complex, interesting and delicious. "Go on. What did this Casca do? What sacrifice did he make?" he was curious and found it interesting. He'd always loved learning new things and this was something no one he knew had ever heard! He took another deeper swallow of wine, relaxing into the comfortably large chair, but coaxing her back into his lap again, needing to hold her and feel her aginst him. He felt some of the frozen loneliness in his soul melt away and he sighed feeling peaceful and happy for the first time in ages.

"He blew up the starship that brought them here. He in essence sacrificed all that made them what they were, the link to the planet of their birth, and all the technology it contained to gain a life for them on this world, but Erna was not done with her stepchildren yet. They saw the rhaka evolving, changing right before their eyes. Each generation so different that they scarcely resembled their parents. They began to fear what they could not understand and then to view them as rivals for this world that was now, since the Sacrifice, the only home they had. They came against the tribes and it was very nearly the end of the rhaka, so thorough was the genocide. The survivors retreated here, to what became the rhakalands and out of their need for protection the Canopy arose. It negated all human sorcery from without and confused those who tried to enter. Entering the Canopy, became synonymous with suicide so the humans let them be, content in the knowledge that they were bound forever under the Canopy. That is what makes us such an anomoly. We are human and rhaka bound together by the power of our Iezu brother's blood. We are unnatural creatures, created as living weapons. Without the Iezu Mother's power we would not exist. Though it was long ago, no rhaka has ever forgotten what the humans tried to do, their hate runs deep and so very few humans have ever been accepted here. They were not without foresight though. They knew they could not shut out the world forever and so the _khrast _families were created. Disguised they went among the humans, learned their ways and their language and from them would come our rhaka side. Hesseth, my rhaka...mother I guess you would say, though I never knew her, was khrast and put aside her fear and hate and fought beside my father and his friend Damien Vryce to overthrow the Nameless One and keep it from manipulating the Iezu or humans who craved the power it offers. Or so they thought. Aizen has given it a powerful partner, but I wonder if he really understands what he has allied himself with? He might think he does, but many have made that mistake before and payed with more than their lives. It is eternal and it can afford to wait, not to mention it delights in the pain and despair of it's former ally when they lose all that they have gained."

"What? That's where that thing came from? **Here?**" Gin coughed as he choaked on a swallow of wine. "What the hell is it?"

"Hell indeed.' she stated calmly, "It is the sum of all evil and anger, hate and pain man is subject to given life by the fae. Normally it is fractured, disjointed and unorganized, mindless whispers in the dark, a thing to be thankful for, if the united being Aizen spoke to endured for long, life here would have become impossible long ago. When it speaks in one voice it has a nearly limitless power. You were right to fear it. Those who are touched by it are forever changed, those who embrace no longer have any right to call themselves human. Whether he knows it or not, Aizen is lost. The best he can hope for is death. Only my father ever managed to make a compact with it and remain essentially himself, but it demanded the lives of his family in return for immortality. He vivisected the wife he adored and killed two of his three children." He found himself impaled by her green eyes and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Gin asked in a whisper, dreading her answer. He shuddered, remembering those eerie whispers from out of the darkness in Aizen's throne room earlier that night. He could still feel a sense of cold despair and how utterly helpless he'd felt. Gin pulled his lover a little closer for comfort.

"Because he feared death above all else. His trigger was a heart attack at 29 that resulted in permanent damage to the main heart valve. There he was, the most powerful Adept this world had ever known, author of a religion that could have saved our world. He could create entire ecosystems and evolve new species by his power alone, but he could do nothing to save his own life. Also, the Church he created damned him for the very power that made it possible for him to change this world, to save it. He tried to do away with the very concept of Hell, but the others wouldn't hear of it! I guess the human's desire for divine retribution was too strong. On this world belief has power. The hypocrits hailed him as a Prophet, but condemned him as a demon! They sentenced him to the very Hell they created! So he sold his soul to save his life. Do you understand Gin? Do you understand how close you are to his fate? To walking the same dark path as he did? As the Church leaders did? All because fear and anger own your soul. And know, what owns you can claim you." she said seriously, "You have to let go of it love."

"Are you saying I should just forget about what Aizen did to me and all those other people whose lives he destroyed? Igrayne, much as I love you, I can't do that!"

Igrayne shook her head, "No, I'm not saying that at all! My people were created to keep this world safe! Just don't be so desperate for revenge that you start down a path that I can't follow." She clung to him, " You can fight alongside us and we can stop him, but you have to do it for love, not hate."

Gin tried twice before he could speak, "I...I'd like to think, hime, that you were sent to me, so I wouldn't make the same mistake he did." he said finally after a long swallow of his wine. His eyes took on a far away look, " You're mistaken though. It's fear, not hate. I'm not sure why I'm so terrified of death, I mean as a shinigami, technically I'm already dead, since I'm relatively certain that I wasn't born in the Rukon, so I don't really understand what terrifies me so much."

_ I sense no fear of death from him! He's almost too willing to die, expects it even. He still isn't ready to tell me why he really followed Aizen. I don't think he's doing it because he doesn't trust me, but rather because he thinks it will hurt me when I find out. she thought, _"Already dead huh? You certainly were feeling very alive the first night. I had the bruises on my hips and bites all over my neck and breasts to prove it! Seems like I remember two younglings as well that say at least parts of you are still very much alive." she chuckled, lightening the mood a bit and making him smile. "Sixteen hours of labor made me certain of it."

"You came ta my world darlin. I'm the same as any other guy there and sex has the same consequences and I wasn't exactly takin any precautions. Births a kinda rare there so it didn't cross my mind that you might get pregnant! I mean ya weren't even from our world, the Seireitie or even the Rukon, so how was I supposed to know?" he quipped still smiling. "Have ta admit though, I'm startin ta feel pretty alive again. More alive than I've been in years!"

"Really? I can't imagine why!" she smirked, her musical voice laden with heavy irony as she reached down and touched him, tracing the head of his beginning arousel through the cotton cloth and making him hiss with reaction. Then she giggled, "You do feel pretty alive right now!" she shuddered from the intense sexual desire for this beautiful man, wanting to delve his secrets, but only once he felt was at home here and learned that he could trust her with anything . That was fine, she understood the hell his life had been and how much he had sacrificed to keep the people he loved safe. Her sympathy for the pain, heartache and loneliness made her heart ache many times and she longed to take him into her arms and comfort him, to drive the pain away and encourage him to cry his anguish out on her shoulder He was a more selfless person than anyone, even Rangiku knew. However, that wasn't his way. He needed to trust her utterly before he bared his soul like that and Igrayne was determined to show him that he was safe here and that should he choose never to talk about it, then she would respect that choice. He'd been through enough, so she couldn't really blame him for not wanting to relive it. She knew everything anyway. That was the nature of the bond and he knew she knew, but respecting his desire to talk about it only when he was ready touched him and laid the foundations of trust in a man who seldom gave that gift. To lighten the mood she continued her cheerful teasing. "I may have bruises on my butt where your...other sword is poking me. Your thoughts are rather dirty right now too and very...creative. I made you come hard in every dream and you're still this horny? Gin Ichimaru, I do believe you're insatiable!" Just to tease him a bit more she ground into the hardness against her ass, enjoying the feeling of his stiff, throbbing erection covered only by a thin layer of cotton.

"It's as much yer fault as it is mine!" he protested sliding his hands underneath and giving her backside a squeeze. "Couldn help myself." his accent briefly coloring his voice as he teased her. "Keep it up," he warned as she wriggled on his lap somemore when he squeezed her butt again, "an I just might show ya how alive I can be! I ain't exactly known fer self control or denyin myself pleasure. Yer gonna end up getting fucked through the nearest flat surface!"

"Oh sure you're not, you've been a model of virtue since that night we spent together and you act like being fucked through the nearest flat surface is a bad thing!" she laughed.

"Once again pretty one, it's entirely yer fault!" he insisted, "Ya ruined me fer anyone else! You were like a drug! Can't help it if I got addicted after the first taste and as for it bein a bad thing, bein fucked might not be, but I promise you **I** will be! I'll be **very, very** bad! I have a feeling you won't mind a bit" He kissed her again and then drew back to look at her. Her nearness was working it's magic on him and he knew they had to finish their talk before he became too distracted to listen, then a more urgent thought crossed his mind. "Will you get pregnant again if we... I'd like ta say make love, but I'm horny as hell so I might as well say fuck yer brains out. The second time will be for making love, but after so long I won't have a lot of self control the first time. But will you have more babies if we do? I want to, but we should get Aizen and the Nameless stopped first. It'll scare the hell outta me if you fight pregnant, but I'm not sure I can resist even if ya might get pregnant again." he groaned softly when she shifted around to straddle his lap and kiss him softly. He clutched her close, returning her kiss with a passion that threatened to consume them both!

"No, our scientists realized we needed to be able to choose when to have our children and to plan our families. I mean, you were a bit shellshocked weren't you?" she aswered, her voice a little breathy from their kiss.

"Uh yeah, you could say that. I was happy, but damn woman! I wasn't ready for that! No matter how much I loved you I wasn't expecting **that **to happen, though I suppose as many times as we did it that night I should have at least thought about the possibility!" he grinned. "Ya still could have warned me!"

"And miss getting my brains fucked out by the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen? Yeah sure, that was gonna happen!" she laughed. " When you first walked into the inn I thought you were so beautiful that my heart was going to stop! I almost forgot the lyrics to the song I was singing! I'd have said or done just about anything to entice you into my bed!"

"Oh I'd probably still have done it. You were just too delicious to resist. I was just as entranced when I saw you! You were so beautiful that I didn't even hear the server when she asked what I wanted to drink. All I could see was you! Then when you came over and actually talked to me and even teased me I was hooked! Then when you kissed me at the table I knew I wanted you and would do whatever it took to..well...get you into bed with me, sorry I'm bein honest. My intentions weren't the purest, at least at first. I was enjoying the fact that Aizen was jealous as hell too! He wanted you too and he usually doesn't get turned down, much less ignored." he snickered, then ran his hand through her hair and kissing her again.

"Well the feeling was very mutual and it led to the best night in my life." she said, then looked at him with soft green eyes that drowned him as swiftly now as they had all those years ago, "Letting you leave that morning was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I knew I had to. You needed time and space to deal with the issues I knew you had and that if I wanted a lasting relationship with you I had to let you go for that moment."

" It hurt like hell for me too sweet girl, but you're right. What you did that morning gave me time to come to terms with some things and realize I couldn't live without you! Will you help me get this mess straightened out and figure out what makes me so afraid of death? I still think you're crazy to want me. I'm kinda a mess."

"I will, but beloved, you need not fear death, not anymore. We are Guardians of this world and Erna's life is ours and we are hers. We don't die." she said softly.

"Maybe you don't, but I still can. I'm not what you are." he said

"Yes my love, you are. Come on, you had to notice the changes! Improved night vision, telepathy, although you always have had that, you just repressed it, quicker reflexes than the others and last but not least, Aizen's powers don't work on you either. Have not since our first meeting." she smiled at the astonished look in his eyes. "Hope you're not too attached to what you were, because what you're becoming is what I am. It's a part of the bond. You'll still retain your powers as a shinigami, but you'll gain mine as well, just like I will yours."

"So you're like the shinigami in a way, only you don't die and return to the world of the living? Doesn't that cause an imbalance?" Gin asked, curiously.

"Yes, I suppose in a way we are, although we do not really guide the spirits of the dead to the afterlife as your people do." Igrayne answered, "That may change now though. We have brought shinigami blood into the people. Our immortality does not cause an imbalance because we are not part of the Pattern. We exist outside of time and space. As I said we are not natural creatures. We arose out of the need of this world for protectors." She sighed, feeling herself beginning to respond to him in a rather predictable way and was losing the battle. She wanted to make love to him with all of her being! She leaned against him one hand trailing over a broad shoulder and down to rock hard abdominal muscles. Gin shivered, a little ticklish, though he'd always gone to great lengths to conceal that fact from anyone. This time however it felt very different. The sensation shot straight to his groin, making him suck his breath through clenched teeth. He wanted her so much it made him ache.

"Still a tease ain'tcha? Ya done talkin yet? Sorry baby, but it's getting really hard to concentrate being this close to you. It's been too long since I've had my hands on you for real. The dreams were nice, but I need to feel the real you. Maybe this time I can get us all sticky instead of just my sheets! I was startin to run out of excuses for needing clean sheets every night." he chuckled. His nimble fingers seemed to find all of the places that made her feel wonderful with ease. He pulled her against the front of his loose white hakama, letting her feel the direction of his thoughts along with the fact that he was already hard. "Feel what ya do ta me baby girl?" In a move that reminded her just how strong his slender body was, he stood, sweeping her into his arms bridal style in one fluid move. "Tell me sweet girl, that bed as soft an comfortable as it looks?" he whispered moving towards it.

"It's new so we'll break it in together." she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around those strong shoulders, feeling the play of muscles under his skin. He was tall and slim and to Igrayne's mind he was beautiful and altogether perfect. With his silky, silver hair and crimson eyes completing the whole, he took her breath away! She wanted him so badly she ached and couldn't wait to strip off those loose white robes and see and touch his beautiful body again. "Hmm this is a different look for you." she said fingering the soft white cotton of his outfit. "You were wearing black robes last time."

"Well hime, if ya don like me in white robes, I'll be more than happy ta take em off. An as for breakin in the bed, I might just break it from what I'm gonna do to you. Dreams are one thing, but feeling you in my arms right now feels like pure heaven and knowing I'm really here and won't be waking up alone feels even better! I love you my sweet songbird, but I also **want** you in the worst way and I need to make love with you right now!" he grinned laying her down and shucking the loose haori off, leaving only a sleeveless white shuhakusho tied with a light blue obi."I'll warn you though, I want you all night, and as many times as possible! That be ok with you?" he asked making her laugh and tell him that if he didn't undress himself she would and she couldn't vouch for the condition his clothes would be in if he didn't get naked right the fuck NOW! He took off the top portion of his uniform too, leaving the white hakama. "Ya want the rest off me, then you gotta take it off, since I like having you undress me. Now, about that dress of yours, it's very pretty, but it's gotta go. I wanna see that pretty body of yours and watch it blush all over when I get ya really hot. It turns such a pretty shade of pink." he grinned as he stretched out beside her and began to loosen the laces of her pale green gown. Once the bodice was undone he paused to look at her, her fair skin gilded with firelight. "Just so damned beautiful!" he breathed, kissing his way down her neck and running his tongue tip along her collarbone, while his long fingers lightly brushed her breasts. He made no overtly sexual move other than to undo the bodice of her dress and hike up the full skirt so he could press against her, letting her feel his arousel, still covered by his hakama. It had been so long since he'd really been with her in anything other than a dream, though he knew now that they had been far more than dreams, waking up alone had been difficult and he wanted to take his time and thoroughly enjoy making love to her. He loved her soft skin, loved feeling it under his fingers and he loved just watching her while he gave her pleasure. He kissed her neck and breasts again, seeing that lovely flush begin. When she groaned he shivered. "_Oh gods sweet girl, I love that sound. I love your beauty. I can't believe yer mine. Touch me my sweet love." he whispered into her mind. _Gin took several deep breaths to try to slow his racing heart, but his desire was building to an almost unbearable degree. He wanted her and he wanted her now!

" I thought I told you to get naked right now! We're going to have to work on you listening skills aren't we?" she admonished teasingly, "Still don't wear underwear do you?" she laughed as her fingers began to pick at the loose knot of his obi.

"Nope, too confinin." he grinned back, watching her from under half opened lids. He made certain to keep his eyes open for her since she had made a point of telling him how much she loved them and so she could see the normally hidden emotions there. It would have surprised the hell out of many who were acquainted with the ever smiling man with the eerie, menacing demeanor and seemingly callous attitude,to see what really lay in his heart. He was very hedonistic, emotional and quite passionate, very much at odds with the person he let others believe him to be and at the moment very caught up in the woman he loved. When he was like this he was unware of how heartstoppingly handsome he was. It softened the sharp features and let them relax into something exotic and breathtaking. His breath hitched a little as she got the knot undone and pulled the pale blue obi away, letting it drop beside the upper half of his white outfit and her fingers caressed his bare hip reaching inside his hakama to stroke his aching erection. He swore quietly when she ran her nails through the silver curls between his legs. He wondered hazily if it was her link to his mind that told her how good what she was doing felt! When her fingers curled around his balls and caressed them and gave them a gentle squeeze he groaned softly and said, "Damn! Keep doin that! It feels so good!"

"I love making you feel good." she smiled as her hands continued to pleasure him. She captured his lips in a deep sensual kiss, her own desire spiking. To have him in her arms again, naked and aroused was almost more than she could bear, but she wanted to make him feel as good as possible.

"I think yer wearin way too many clothes." he said he moaned as her fingers squeezed his balls and massaged his cock while he stripped the dress the rest of the way from her with nimble ease. Being an ex thief had it's advantages, his hands were quick, graceful and efficent. When she had pulled his hakama down to his calves he kicked the offending garment to the floor and wasted no time pulling their bare bodies together. " I've missed you so much!" he whispered, claiming her lips in a deep kiss and then saying, "What the hell was I thinkin? Ever lettin ya go. Well I pride mysef on never makin the same mistake twice." Gin pulled his lady under him and proceeded to kiss and caress every inch of skin that he could reach. _Gods it felt incredible and they'd just gotten started! _Her lips sought his in a slow wet kiss that made him feel very warm. If just kissing made him feel this way he couldn't wait to see what it would feel like when they actually made love! He shifted his hands one on her breast and the other just barely brushing the red curls between her thighs. He grinned at the wetness his fingers encountered. In spite of his desire he couldn't resist teasing her. "Hmm so worked up already baby girl? I'm flattered. You, however are gonna have ta work fer what ya want. See, the rule is, I don't do anything till ya ask me for it."

"Now who's the tease?" she laughed,with that deep sensual chuckle she only used in bed.

"I learned from the best." he agreed brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Well, ya gonna tell me what ya want? Ya gotta have a few things ya want me to do for you."

She pulled his silver head down to her breasts, nipples already hardening in anticipation. "How about you start here and work your way down?" she suggested, squirming when he complied, licking and sucking the pink nipple, then laving his tongue around the aureola."Mm yes that's right! Your mouth feels so hot! Dreams were nice, but they aren't enough! I've wanted to...to the be with you, in the real world! I've wanted to feel this for so **long!** Please don't...AH!...don't s..stop" she moaned softly, making him shiver. Gods he loved the sound of her moaning,as much as he loved being the cause of it! He paid close attention to making her squeak and moan and gasp with every flick of his tongue and slide of fingers, concentrating on her breasts for now, refusing to move lower until she asked him to. His own body was screaming at him from those talented fingers of hers working their magic on him, but with the iron control of a shinigami captain he mastered his desire for the moment, forcing his body to relax. They had all night and he planned to make it a long exhausting one for her. The knowledge of what his release would be like when he finally gave in, fueling his determination as he enjoyed the taste and feel of her skin. Besides, she really did make the cutest, sexiest sounds when she was really aroused and he wanted to hear and savor each one. "Ohh! Gin, please, go lower! Kiss me everywhere!" she begged, tugging on his silver hair. With one final slurp to the underside of each breast he did what she asked, but teasingly got nowhere near her now very slippery core. Instead his short nails traced patterns on her thighs as his tongue did the same on her stomach and hips. She moaned softly when he nibbled her hipbone, letting his teeth graze the soft skin just enough to leave a mark. That was when she turned the tables on him by capturing his hand in hers and beginning to suck his fingers, sensuously swirling each long digit with her tongue and then sucking them into her mouth slowly, one knuckle at a time. _Gods who knew this would be such a turn on? Damn that's really sexy! he thought helplessly, voicing a moan of his own. _It made his whole body ache when she did that! _Well two can play this game little girl! _

"Feels good baby, but I still got the upper hand and I'm gonna make ya come with these fingers since ya got 'em all nice an wet!" he teased letting the fingers, coated and slick with her saliva sink into her. He stroked them in and out slowly, while his tongue traced lazy circles on her lower abdomen. His teasing touch made her shiver violently, her body tensing up and making her hiss slightly when he nipped her thigh sharply. "Ya gonna be a good girl an tell me what ya want while ya can still speak. Come on baby girl, ain't like yer mouth's full...yet." He brushed his tongue teasingly across the overheated sensitive flesh between those red curls again, needing to know how much she wanted him in spite what his mental and empathic senses were telling him. He was too new to his just awakened abilities to trust them fully and besides, he loved hearing her voice her desires as he'd always been talkative during loveplay and enjoyed the same in his partner and she had a sexy voice too, melodic and almost purring in a way he'd never heard before. It aroused him in a whole new and thrilling way! She was unique in every way and he loved it!

"Gin please!" she moaned arching her back when he hooked his fingers slightly inside her, lightly stroking her sweet spot. It wasn't enough to make her come, but it sent pleasure up and down her spine. Although she was a trembling wreck under his touch, Gin was in no better shape, he was just better at hiding it. _Gods I can't wait much longer! he thought as his erection twitched and ached with need. She's turning me on !_ _Gods, I'm so fucking hard it hurts! _

"Please what, little girl? If ya don tell me what ya want I swear I'll stop!" he groaned his voice a bit rough from holding in his own desire. _Yeah right! I'm such a liar! Couldn stop if my life depended on it!_

" Fine! Use that talented tongue and naughty fingers and make me come my love, please! I know you like it when I scream, so make me scream!" she grinned, breathless and aching with the need to come, gripping his shoulders and urging him down insistantly.

"Whatever ya say pretty girl." he answered with an insolent grin as his fingers stroked inside her. He took his time, dragging his tongue across her already fever hot flesh while thrusting his fingers into her slick entrance slowly wanting to prolong this, her taste, her pleasure, though she was close to insanity, but he hushed her urgent pleading to let her come quickly. " Mmm ya taste so sweet an good an that look on yer face is so sexy. I confess, I've been wantin to have ya like this for a long, long time. When we were together in our dreams it was great, but this is so much better and I wanna enjoy every second. I promise I'll make it feel really good," he purred,"so let me play. I'll make ya come soon enough. Just enjoy this. Besides," he grinned, "ya owe me fer all the messy sheets." He tormented her for what seemed like a lifetime! He sucked and licked her clit, thrusting his tongue inside her soft pink slit to drink the juice that was dripping onto his fingers and hand, slurping it up noisily and then sliding his fingers back in and teasingly stroking her sweet spot, keeping her right on the edge until he finally let her come and it shook her like lightning as her body convulsed and the liquid heat of her orgasm shot through her, centered his teasing wet tongue and skilled elegant fingers! She screamed, "Oh Gods GIN! Ah!"rocking her hips and forcing the three slim digits inside as deep as possible, loving the feeling of his long slim hands and that wet talented tongue and soft lips that nearly drove her to insanity! She reveled in the deliciously wonderful feelings running through her body, sensing his enjoyment of her inner walls squeezing his fingers convulsivly! She lay panting and trying to get her breath back for long moments as he grinned at her in satisfaction at her reaction, making her smile back, aware of his increasingly dirty thoughts while she lay watching him while he licked his lips and fingers. He snuggled her into a sweet embrace while he gave her a few moments to regain both her strength and sanity. It didn't stay sweet for long, his as yet unfulfilled need was just too strong. The thoughts and images in his mind reawakened her desire. Especially when he started stroking himself while looking at her hungrily, running those beautiful red eyes that she loved so much up and down her sweat slicked body. After a while her hand joined his, first stroking him then beginning to pump him as pearly drops from the slit in the tip dampened her hand. The drops quickly became a thin stream and he moaned softly. Finally he sat up and moved, laying on her body and then drawing himself up onto his knees, looming over her and letting the tips of his fingers graze the wet red curls. She moaned and shivered, still sensitive.

"You scream so pretty when I touch ya there little girl, just like I love. Ya know that hearin ya moan when I touch you is a weakness of mine don't ya?" he whispered, looking into her eyes, letting her see the desire in his, so bright that they sparkled and burned in the low light, making her ache with longing and love. "I fuckin love knowin I make ya feel that good," he said aware that he had a very dirty mouth when he was really turned on as he ran his finger around the entrance,wet with the clear juice of her recent orgasm and making him smile and shiver in erotic pleasure when she licked it off. "but I hope ya ain't tired yet, cause it's yer turn now." he said with a deliciously sexy smile as he moved to straddle her shoulders, knees on either side of her head touching the weeping head of his cock against her lips and whispering. "Suck me baby girl! I wanna feel that amazin mouth of yours." Gin tensed and moaned as she took her time teasingly licking him and just barely sucking the crown, her eyes mischievious as she drew out her loveplay until he was ready to scream. " Yer gonna make me beg for ya ta suck me harder ain't ya?" he asked ruefully as he panted in mounting desire, though perversely he was enjoying her sensual torture. " You're an evil woman little girl! My cock is so hard it's starting to hurt!" She only grinned and gave him a slurp from base to tip and sucked his shaft just a little harder, but still not enough to really satisfy his mounting need. She swallowed him down once, licking his tip harder and he shivered thinking to himself, forgetting she was a powerful telepath, _Damn that feels so good but I need more so badly! Have the feeling I'm gonna pay fer teasin her, but I'm gonna love every moment!_

She laughed and answered his thoughts, "After what you did to me it's only fair don't you think?" as she continued to tease him with sensual licks and flicks of her tongue that felt screamingly good, but still fell far short of what he needed! He endured her teasing as long as he could, but when he turned pleading eyes on her, unable to take it anymore, she finally took some pity on him and sucked him in all the way giving him the friction he needed and bobbing her head up and down in a sweet rythym that made him sigh in relieved pleasure, rocking his hips in time with her! She began to run her fingers through the silver curls between his legs,stroking his balls and making him squirm as he gave a low wordless moan and begged."Oh hell that's right...l..like t...that! I like it afuckin lot!...Ah..touch me like that!Just like that! Feels...so" he had to pause to gulp in enough air to talk since his brains were too scrambled by the deliciously sensual, wonderful and mind blowingly **good** feeling of what she was doing as she squeezed him gently and teased the skin with her nails. Then he pleaded,** "**Touch me, do it harder! Squeeze my balls and suck me! I'm so fucking turned on I can hardly stand it!" Gin shivered, holding back to enjoy the build up, hovering right on the edge. He caught that hand, pushing against her palm and closing her fingers around them, guiding her to stroke and squeeze him harder, hissing in pleasure, while his lover, unable to resist his gorgeous, pleading eyes, gladly gave him exactly what he wanted so badly, squeezing and massaging the sensitive flesh firmly and popping his cock out of her mouth to give them a soft wet kiss, that made him groan in ecstasy, then running the tip if her tongue over and around them making him shudder and press himself even harder into her soft hand, loving her long fingers and soft lips that seemed to know just how to give him the most pleasure before she sucked the whole of his length down her throat. That got a heated moan from deep in the back of his throat! _"__**Oh**__ Igrayne it feels so sinfully good that it should be illegal! Oh baby I don know how you knew what you're doing feels so good, but my princess, I'll do anything ya want for doin this ta me! Yer the only lover I've ever had that knew how good it feels for a guy when his lover plays with him there and you're so damned good at it!" _ He was dripping precome in a steady stream that she lapped up with a groan of approval and knowing she really liked the taste of him made him hotter still! He got a sweet surprise when she used the flat of her tongue against the smooth underside of his cock, letting him feel the slightly rough texture."_ Oh Gods!" he moaned in surprise, "Your tongue feels like a cat's! Ah! How did I not notice that before? Oh pretty baby you're incredible!"_ He gasped when she used the rough part of her tongue again, licking all over his cock and balls, bringing him closer and closer to his climax everytime she sucked him down or flicked her tongue against his fevered skin. _" Please baby, finish me! You feel so fuckin good that I wanna explode!" _he gasped as he pleaded mentally while he squirmed and rocked his hips urgently into that sweet mouth, needing to come badly, but he found to his delighted shock that his lover wasn't even close to showing him everything she could do to make him feel even better! "Fuck!" he swore aloud as he jumped when her sharp dainty fangs nibbled and nipped the skin under the silver curls, gently biting his testicals and scrotum. Not hard, but just enough to startle him and sting a tiny bit. "Those little fangs feel absolutely **luscious**! You're like a playful kitten when you do stuff like that! Gods!" he gasped, "Do it somemore!" He chuckled, as he tickled her thigh,letting his Kansai accent color his voice more, knowing she loved it, "If ya want me ta come in yer mouth then nip and suck it outta me kitty cat! Let me feel yer fangs and take yer time! I'm lovin this!" He laughed at himself, wondering who he was kidding. He was so close that he wasn't just dripping, he was running! He watched his beautiful redhaired lover lap it up. _ Gods that's hot! Damn, I'm getting off just watching her suck me! _He thought as he fondled her deliciously soft body and firm breasts, pulling the lower half of into reach and getting even hotter by touching her while she sucked and licked him! He let one hand play with her rose pink nipple while the other busy rubbing and massaging her swollen clit and wet dripping slit, making her squirm and rock against his hand, seemingly unknowingly,but he could tell how good it felt to her even though she was concentrating on him. He paused to bring his fingers to his mouth, unable to resist his desire for a taste of her and sucked the sweet clear essance of her passion from his long fingers with a soft moan of pleasure , but what made him grin breathlessly was when she caught and dragged his finger, wet and slick with her juice through the precome running from his tip the moment she took her lips off of it and sucked the combined fluid up greedily. It was one of the sexiest things he'd seen as he watched her suck his finger clean while she shivered and moaned, enjoying the taste or their passion. He squirmed, dripping with need even more when those pert, erect nipples rubbed softly against his thigh as she nestled her body between his legs while she kissed and sucked his dripping erection and gliding up his chest to softly bite and suckle his own nipple and getting a strangled, breathy groan of pleasure as her mouth worked it's way back down,tasting and nipping his body the whole way and radiating approval at his cool, slightly sweet taste, mixing with sweat from her erotic torture! He was panting with need and groaned with pleasure as she licked up the thick white liquid dripping from the slit in the head and sucking the rest up where it pooled in the silver curls between his legs. _"Ah baby you feel so good!" Gin sent. "How long are ya gonna tortue me? I'm already hard enough to pound nails, but got the feelin yer gonna be naughty an make me scream an beg ain'tcha?" _

_ Gods my silver angle you taste __**so**__ good! I promise it'll be worth all the torture I'm going to do to you! Besides after what you did to me it's only fair" she sent, "__ I want more of that delicious body and I'm going to give you the best blowjob you've __ever had and then some!" _she said, her eyes hot with her desire! Her mindvoice was so sensual sounding that her lover, unable to hold back, pressed his body against her warmth while urgently sliding his heavy rock hard erection between her breasts, savoring the feeling of her silky skin and their firm fullness, licking every inch of skin he could reach and leaving red love bites on her neck, kissing the shell of her ear and running his tongue around the edge. Igrayne smiled and shivered before she continued._ " I want to suck you until you can't hold back! Until you feel it in your blood amd your bones! Until you're so hard that you ache! Until you're wanting to come so badly that you'll go insane if I don't let you! I want to feel you and know you're so hot and excited that you __**have**__ to come and I'll __**love**__ it! Every inch of you, every drop you can give me! In fact I want you to do it right now! I know you're ready!"_Her graphic description and the visual image she sent was so erotic and he moaned just thinking about it! He loved having her talk dirty to him and was the last straw when she took him in all the way and she pushed him down her throat and swallowed around the tip, nipping and licking the sensitive crown with her sharp teeth like she promised made him lose any control he had with his need to come overwhelming him! Only moments went by until he was shoving himself into her sweet mouth with a need so intense he wanted to scream! She sucked even harder and then white hot pleasure flooded his belly, drawing his balls into an intoxicating nexus of of sensual delight that had him gasping for breath! He twisted and shook in sensual pleasure while he urged her to squeeze him even harder, needing her touch so much and groaning with stunning pleasure, feeling her bite him lightly on the head of his aching member and reveling in that sweet, delicious ache from her hand as she squeezed him like he'd asked for and then she bit him again just like he wanted but hadn't asked for, seeming to know anyway and gave him that tiny bit of pain amidst the pleasure that he adored so much, making him finally come! He gave her a second of warning so she wouldn't choak but he knew there was no stopping it now! "Igrayne (gasp) I'..I'm gonna...Ahhh! I'm coming! Oh gods swallow me down kitten or it's going all over the place!" he groaned loudly as he thrust into her mouth, grabbing the headboard desperately in a death grip to hold on to some sanity while he came in hot,white strings, that shot thickly into the back of her throat , thrusting hard into her silky mouth, moaning again when he felt her swallow around the head. He tried to control his jerky thrusts so he wouldn't shove his cock in harder or deeper than she could handle, but he lost the ability to control himself very quickly as the heat of desire and passion flaired deep in his belly and spread in waves throughout his body, but it didn't seem to matter to his love. She was swallowing him all the way with no effort or distress that he could see. He cried out as his cock gave one last thick spurt that was swallowed eagerly, letting her tongue lick the excess off teasingly, like a cat finishing a bowl of cream, even dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit just to get a bit more before she let him rest. He panteded heavily before he flipped sweat darkened silver bangs out of his eyes and looked down at her drinking in her beauty. He'd never been one to make love only once or twice. He liked to go all night and he found that even though he'd just come harder than he had in his life, he was wanting to be inside her sweet body as soon as possible! As much as he loved blowjobs and he did love them, especially the one his Igrayne had just given him, he wanted to bury himself inside that sweet body and drown in her green eyes while he fucked her senseless! He was shivering with after reactions to what he'd just done, but he was still very hard, a condition that made him grin inwardly, loving what she did to him and how much he wanted her. His body continued to shiver and his whole nervous system hummed while he dropped to the bed beside her to cool off and he said in a low shaking voice, "If ya ever want me to do anything, just suck me off like that an I'll be yer slave!" he shook his head, " I probably shouldn have told ya that, but I've never felt anything so sinfully sexy in my life and ya made my whole body weak. I thought I was gonna explode until I came, but I wanna fuck you and see if the rest of you feels as good as yer mouth! Somethin tells me it will. Just give me a few ta catch my breath!" He hissed as she sent shockwaves through his nervous system as she planted soft gentle kisses on the head and shaft of his penis, still very sesitive and even those soft kisses were almost too much to handle, but he didn't want her to stop and soon found himself groaning with pleasure. Those soft lips felt so good! His need was building again, only this time he wanted to make love. Or, he snickered to himself fuck them both senseless just as soon as he recovered. He grinned weakly, as she kissed his lips and got a cool washcloth to wipe him off then snuggled into his arms.

"Mmm, somehow I doubt you'll care much if I exploit that knowledge every now and then." she smirked, making it a point to show that she was licking him off of her fingers as she wiped him down then started pressing more soft wet kisses to his erection again, making him shiver and groan softly. He could learn to love those soft, sweet kisses, even if they were driving him insane and almost more than his shaky body could take at this point, but they were making him want her badly as he hissed when she hit an especially sensitive spot. He smiled when she said, "You taste just as good as before!" She kept up those soft light kisses while he regained his breath until he had to make her stop. The feeling was just too intense, so pulled her into his arms instead. They stayed snuggled in each others arms, at first just cuddling and caressing, bodies entertwined but when he cooled down and relaxed for a while, his desire already strong came back with a vengence and he began to touch her! They started with sweet kisses, but soon, they got more passionate and deep, her mouth yielding to the best french kiss she'd ever had! "Gods, I don't know where you learned to kiss like that,but DAMN my sweet lover that kiss makes me want you! When you kiss me like that I feel wet and hot all over and think dirty thoughts about wanting you to use that talented tongue to kiss me in some interesting, naughty places!" she groaned,

"Ya gonna talk or...was there somethin else ya wanted?" he teased, fingers just brushing her soaking entrance. "Tell the truth now!"

She silenced him with a kiss, as she stroked his silky hair, loving that beautiful silver color. "I want you inside me, then I want to suck you afterwards just for fun. You're so delicious my gorgeous silver-haired lover." she smiled a slow, hot smile, full of promise,

He smiled as he slid down her body and let his mouth caress and lick her, lapping up her juice like she'd done to him. He licked and sucked her until she was a dripping wreck of desire and then stuck his tongue into her wet slit, using it to imitate what his cock would be doing groaned loudy as he simulated the act, then pulling out and licking her clit until just before she came. He blew on her heated flesh and eased her back from the edge. " Sorry baby, I know ya like that, but I need to be inside you!". He whispered in her ear and letting his hands roam again, " I wanna feel ya come unglued on my cock while I stick it as deep into you as I can get it and then yer gonna scream when I give ya a hard, rough fuck until ya come so hard ya'll see stars! Then, after I've filled you up, I'm gonna lick ya until ya come again!" His hands molded around her backside and began trailing kisses over her clit and dripping entrance, teasing her until she begged him to fuck her! He was who he was and he loved to tease her! She'd probably kill him for this, but he so loved knowing how badly this stunning, powerful woman wanted him! Besides she'd more than paid him back for earlier. He knew she'd get him back for this time, but he kind of liked seeing who was the better tease!

_ " Gods Gin! Please!" _she whimpered softly and making him smile at the needy sound of her mindvoice.

_"Please _**what**_ baby?" _he asked, running his tongue along her clit and pushing it into her soaking slit, but not letting her come. She twisted and moaned, needing to come.

_ "Please! Gods please Gin! I want you! Don't make me beg again!"__ she cried, shuddering and rocking her hips against his mouth and tongue. " I want you right now!"_ Her voice got a little shrill at the end as she came within an inch of an orgasm, but was denied right at the last second. He finally took pity on her when her huge green eyes begged silently while her body trembled in his hands. He had to admit she was a lovely sight, flushed and wanting him.

_"Ok little girl, since ya begged so sweetly I won't make ya do it anymore and ya gave me such a fantastic blowjob. Besides, it's getting hard to tease you!" _he grinned and guided her hand to his very very stiff erection. It was already starting to leak pearly drops. _"I need you too, beautiful. Think ya can help me? I'm gonna fuck ya really hard baby. I apologise in advance for any teeth I chip from stickin my cock in so far!" _he quipped, making her laugh. Then he gave her an evil grin, very Gin-like if she couldn't see the passion and love in his beautiful red eyes. She adored his eyes. They were a gorgeous ruby color and a beautiful almond shape that slanted beautifully over his cheekbones.

_"Then stop talking about it and do it! Come on sexy, fuck me like you mean it!"_ Igrayne growled impatiently into his mind clearly at her breaking point, but still making him laugh as she rather roughly took his cock into her hand and guided it into her dripping slit, groaning when she felt him enter her! _Gods he feels so good...oh, so damed good! s_he thought to herself as he filled her up, pushing in deeply and stretching her tight passage. His sex was thick around as well as wonderfully long and she moaned with pleasure! It felt wonderful as he entered her fully and began to thrust gently at least at first.

"Damn baby,I"m sorry! I shouldn't have teased ya so much! That was cruel! I forgot how tight ya are!" he said aloud, "It feels fucking awsome, but I wanna be sure it ain't hurting you. Is it?" Igrayne couldn't speak or even think, as the delicious feeling of him inside her scrambled her thoughts, but she shook her head and rocked her hips into his pushing him even deeper! 'Oh damn sweet girl, no matter how many times I dreamed of this it's been too long since I felt like this!" He groaned and began to thrust into her, shivering at how good she felt.

"I forgive you...t...this time, but if you do it again when I want you so bad I swear I'll make you pay! I'll take you to the brink over and over, but I won't let you come until you're crying for it and only then because your come turns me on and feels and tastes so good!" she finally gasped out, "Gods you feel so good inside me finally! Give me that rough, hard fuck you promised me!" She began to arch her back and rock into his thrusts, needing him, loving the feeling of him filling her. He felt heavenly as he began to thrust harder, unable to hold back! "Oh baby yes! AH! F...feels...so...good!" she gasped around his steady, deep thrusts

"Not too...damn! Not too hard for you?" Gin asked, panting as her tight passage squeezed his cock from all around!. She felt so good he was left breathless. He sped up and thrust into her sweet wetness even deeper and harder than at first, when he knew she could take it and feeling her pleasure in his mind, but he loved vocal partners and he moaned, "Does it feel good pretty one? I wanna hear ya moan for me and cry out when you're getting me all the way! It's such a turn on when ya start screamin! I love hearin how I make ya feel!"

"Oh lover, I'm **loving** you so deep inside me! I love it hard! Don't you remember?" she moaned arching herself onto him even harder. "Give it to me as hard as you can! I've missed feeling you really inside me and not just in dreams so much! It feels good then, but it just doesn't feel the same!"

Once he got himself buried to the hilt and began to get down to business he had to work mentally to get himself together. Each movement threatened to shatter his control and make him come! He tried counting backwards from 100 in english in his mind to distract himself . He'd wanted to draw out the foreplay and play with her more, but he was just too excited and it had been far too long. No dream could ever equal this! He flipped her over into her stomach and pulled her up onto her knees until her head rested on his shoulder so he could get even deeper into her sweet, hot wetness,letting her bright hair spill over them both. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hips, keeping her anchored firmly against his body, thrusting in as hard as he could, feeling his cock hitting the back of her core and groaning at how good it felt. He looked up and noticed a wardrobe mirror across from the bed, showing her body entwined with his, silver hair and crimson both darkened by a light sheen of sweat, he had to admit they looked erotically good together, like fire and ice! He hardened further as he saw her fully displayed in the mirror, slender body arched against his, warching his cock slide inside of her and back out only to be driven in again, her green eyes bright with desire and a small smile on her full lips as she watched him gaze at them making love. He could feel her enjoying how beautiful they looked in that intimate embrace too. He finally saw himself through her eyes, feeling how fiercly beautiful he was to her. It was flattering to know how much his looks pleased her, especially his red eyes. He'd never known any woman who had found him so breathtaking before, though when he had sold himself for money in the Rukon, it was his exotic looks that had earned him high wages from the wealthy matrons. His slim build seemed to make them want to mother him, even as they took him into their beds. Being thin always earned him special treats from those ladies, but he couldn't remember one of them ever saying his eye color was pretty, just his hair. They all had loved his fine starlight colored locks. He'd always loved to watch himself making love but this brought something new to the experience, seeing how much she loved looking at him, but what made it even better was knowing she loved his personality too! She loved his slightly cynical sarcasm and his teasing as much as his body. She loved all the things that made him Gin, the real man, not the one he let others believe him to be and the fact that he was a study in contradictions delighted her. Knowing that added a whole new dimension to their lovemaking and turning it into something very special. He was still enjoying the sex too though. "I love watchin what I do ta ya baby girl. Let me see ya come for me!"he said adjusting his angle to hit all the right places inside. "Does it feel good baby? Then show me!" He moaned, feeling the first flutters around his dripping shaft, knowing she was close. "Moan for me! Scream my name!" As she went over the edge, he felt himself caught and dragged along with her. Their shared orgasm nearly made them forget how to breathe, as he emptied into her while her inner walls contracted and convulsed around him. They were no longer two people, there was only one mind and one heart and a shared pleasure that took him to the edge of sanity! Gin was quickly becoming addicted to the way telepaths made love. The sharing of mental and physical sensations was thrilling! He was actually experiencing her orgasm as if it were happening to him and feeling her enjoy his at the same time! He got a little lost toward the end, unable to tell who was feeling what, but not really caring that much since it all felt so damned good! "Gods baby, keep doin that and I'll lose my wits for good! It was a little overwhelming, but so good! Love knowin I make ya feel like that!" he panted. He was surprised and amused to find himself **still** hard, even after all that. "Um... you said the bond contained an element of compulsion, is some of it by chance, a sexual compulsion?"

"It is indeed, but I think I'd want you just as much anyway. In case you didn't notice, I think you're incredibly sexy!" she purred as she lifted herself off of his erection and turned to face him, laughing as he pouted a bit. "I'm just taking a break. We can play some more when I catch my breath." she tapped his lower lip, groaning when he began to suck on her slim index finger. He wanted to see her reaction to her own trick. He wasn't disappointed when she melted against his lean body, throwing her head back and exposing her slender neck. He couldn't help himself as he closed his strong white teeth over her throat, sucking and biting the pale flesh, drawing a soft moan and a little blood. As he licked away the smear of red her soft voice caught his attention.

"Do you know that this is how a rhaka or Bharashadi male claims his lover?" "Is it now? What an exciting custom. I like the way yer people think." he murmered still sucking on the soft white skin of her neck, though he did not bite her again just kissed and licked her neck and ears, listening to her moan and giggle when he tickled her ear with his tongue.

She shivered when he ran his tongue over the bite mark on her neck, the stinging pain made heat pool in her belly and made her want him again, " So now that you've claimed me, will you **please** fuck me again?"she begged, stroking him with warm soft hands.

He loved having a beautiful, strong woman submit to him like this. He enjoyed using teasing and a little bit of shame to turn her into a trembling wreck. Hearing her beg for him turned him on even more and he was hard and dripping again very quicky! "Oh gods!" he groaned, pushing her thighs apart again, "I want ya too, baby girl an if ya spread yer legs I'll fuck ya all ya want." but to prolong the moment and not just rush into it by ramming himself inside, he slipped two fingers into her and coaxed her into a trembling wreck of desire. She finally pushed his hand away, smiling when he licked it's drippy coating off first and pulled him up sharply; letting him know in no uncertain terms that she was just as ready for more as he was! She wrapped her fingers around his warm pulsing erection, still wet and a little sticky from the last time and making him hiss softly as she guided him inside her hot, wet body again. He ripped the moans he loved from her as she arched her body and moved effortlessly with him. He noticed, through his haze of pleasure that she never once dug her nails into him or drew blood like he was doing to her. He had no real desire to hurt her, just provide a counterpoint to her pleasure, but he did have to admit she looked delicious with the little red marks of his teeth on her skin and he enjoyed a little pain during sex too. He'd loved it when she'd bitten and nipped his balls! "Ya know I won't break if ya bite or scratch me a bit baby girl. Yer gonna be covered in marks so it's only fair if I sport a few." he grinned, nipping her lower lip playfully. "'Sides I'm **your **mate too. I wanna have yer claw marks up an down my back!"

"I...don't...want to...hurt you." she panted around his steady thrusts, "Too many have...done...that to you! Ah!" she cried out as he hit a sensitive spot.

"But not...mmm!" he had to close his eyes for a moment when her soft folds enclosed him in silky warm wetness,making it hard to concentrate, "Not like this. I want to feel your passion too. Don't...worry sweet girl, I know you'd never really hurt me, I just want a few nips and scratches from those deliciously sharp fangs to remember my first night back with you. I loved feelin yer teeth on my cock an balls, remember? I like a little pain anyway. It turns me on an makes everything feel even better!" he said before he had to close his eyes again and bite his lip when her soft passage tightened around his cock as she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed with her thighs, hitting all the right places. He had to grin when the sparkle in her eyes told him she knew how much he liked it!"Oh damn... feels so...good!" he ducked his head and nuzzled her neck, kissing the red and purple bruise on her throat where he'd bitten her. His accent came back full force, "I won let ya come if ya don." he teased with a wicked smile when he raised his head, slowing to a torturous pace that made her whimper prettily.

"You've really learned a lot about being a tease haven't you?" she warned as she nibbled his neck, biting lightly on his pulse point and kissing down until she got to his collarbone and bit a little harder letting him feel her sharp eye teeth, "I might draw more blood than I intend, my teeth are sharper than a human's and sometimes I lose control when I taste you!"

"That so? Well then hime, use em!" he grinned, "Sounds like a turn on havin ya lose control!" He pinned her hand near his head and nibbled on her fingers, "My lil kitty got claws too?"Apparently his teasing was having the desired effect as her free hand dug sharp nails into the skin of his shoulder, leaving slim bloody lines down his back and making him expose his own neck to her. He shuddered in erotic pleasure as dainty fangs sank into the soft flesh, giving him a shallow bite. It stung pleasantly and he could feel her lick the drops of blood away and smell it's coppery scent. It was the low growl that excited him more though. She sounded just like a feral cat! He sped up the pace and soon felt her shudder with pleasure as another orgasm swept her under. "Damn ya sound sexy when ya growl like that!" he groaned. He found reasons to groan again when her claws sank into his shoulder while she came. He could actually feel blood dripping from her marks this time. It was a strange sensation to taste his own blood from her mouth. Strange but exciting!

"Ah gods, love harder! Ahah! Feels so good!" she panted arching up into his sharp deep thrusts as her wet passage squeezed his shaft and tip until he ached while her limber body's twisting and matching his movements pushed him deeper until he was inside of her as deeply as he could get. His cock was buried to the point that the curls between his legs were brushing againt her red ones and his balls were bumping her thigh with every thrust and it sent jolts of pleasure through his body. She could sense his pleasure in tasting his blood in her mouth! He shuddered, desperately needing to come!

"Anything ya want my baby, absolutly anything! Just make me come! Can't h..hold it...in anymore!" he groaned as she clamped down hard on him, her tight inner muscles gripping him with a vengence! Her teeth closed on his throat again as she brought him to his own orgasm and he cried out unable to stop or keep quiet and knowing she really didn't want him to. Wanting to hear him as he did her, though he sounded a bit choaked with her teeth around his throat ! "Gods baby here it comes! It...feels...so...**fuckin good!**" he moaned as he spilled into her! He took erotic pleasure in her groan of enjoyment of him flooding her with hot come while she was making him shake and shiver with the minor pain of her sharp fangs in counterpoint to his orgasm. It made it feel so good it amazed him! Gods, no one but her would ever do from now on! Her body was made for his and she was almost single-minded when trying to make him come, wanting him as much as he did her as the sexual compulsion worked on them with a vengence, seeming to be trying to make up for their time apart! He grinned thinking to himself, _An she's always gonna get whatever she wants,when she wants to fuck me like this!_ He shivered and sighed heavily in aftershock, trying to slow his racing heart, while she licked away the small drops of blood from the red marks on his neck. "That tickles!" he snickered, squirming, making her chuckle against his neck.

"But you taste so good!" she complained cheerfully. He rolled onto his back, shaking sweaty hair out of his eyes and pulled her close, tucking her against his side, "Got other things ya can nibble on if ya want." he grinned looking at her, nestled up against him. He loved the feeling of her slender warm body against his. He played with her nipples just to hear her moan again.

"Naughty boy!" she laughed in mock outrage, "Promise you'll never change!" "Not a chance!" he agreed, feeling absurdly happy. "Mmm this feels wonderful! So soft!" his hands stroked her body sensually, making her sure he wasn't referring to the bed. His lips closed over hers, simply kissing her and taking the time to enjoy it. Igrayne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and savored the slow, wet kiss. He was a wonderful kisser and knew exactly how to use his lips, teeth and tongue to turn her into jello! He let his lips trail soft kisses over her face until he reached her ear, "I love you my angel an I'll never leave you again." he whispered. He smiled and nuzzled her hair, hearing her breath catch at those words. A single tear dripped from her clear green eyes, soaking into his hair as he held her. "Why are you crying?" his voice lost it's accent. His long fingers trailed along her cheekbone, just under her eyes. When he bent for another kiss his silky hair tickled her skin as he held her close, knowing she needed to feel him against her.

"I'm happy, that's all," she replied returning his embrace, running her fingers through his silver hair. "I have you back finally. I've loved you for so long and now you're here. You chose a life with us. If this is a dream, don't ever wake me up!" she pulled his face up so she could see those pretty eyes that she loved so much. The deep red color almost glowed in the dim candlelight. They were so beautiful she almost forgot how to breathe.

"I promise this isn't a dream. Yer stuck with me. I love you more than anything sweet girl!" he kissed her then nipped her nose with his usual grin. " Ya couldn't get rid a me no matter how hard ya tried!" then he grew thoughtful as he said,"This has to do with you always knowing where I was and what was happening to me though doesn't it? How do you do it?"

"Mmm, you want to talk now?" she groaned, running her fingers down his spine playfully. "Besides it's late, we can talk tomorrow. Then I'll show you how I watched you."

Gin shivered as those warm fingers seemed to drive rational thought from his mind. "Hmm, didn't know ya were inta voyeurism. Why was I so interesting or did ya just like ta watch when I..took matters into my own hands so to speak?" he kept his tone light, but he really wanted to know why a woman so beautiful and powerful wanted him, still hesitant to believe in something as nebulous as love.

Igrayne pointed to the mirror, "You're a beautiful exotic man, my love, of course I liked to look and watching you touch yourself was so sexy I couldn't breathe, but there's more to it than just watching my gorgeous lover. I could hear what you were thinking too. Some of your more colorful observations had me in stitches!" she chuckled, then continued. " As I said, I love you and you've always made me feel wonderful and I don't just mean sex. You're funny, sexy and smart too. You're so much fun to listen to and you could always make me laugh. I missed you so badly that I had to have some way to feel near you until we could be together and you gave me such lovely children. I know that they came as a shock, but they were all I could have of you then. I knew you weren't ready to come with me at that time." she smiled gently, cupping his cheek. "I just wish Kai could have inherited your beautiful eyes. Green eyes are a racial characterisic for us though. At least they're the same shape. You know, the girls, human, rhaka and Bharashadi, can't keep their hands off of him and the boys are all chasing Silmara, but she's still playing hard to get. She has your teasing nature in full!"

"So all of our children will have your green eyes?" he asked, a gentle look Igrayne was sure no one had ever seen him wear lightened his face, softening the handsome features, but what took her breath away was the seemingly casual reference to future children. His tone seemed to say that there was no doubt in his mind that there would be more and that he wanted them. "I'm happy then. I think you are the most stunning woman I've ever seen, but you hold an illusion over yourself don't you? To look more human." He didn't know how he knew, but he did. "Let me see what you really look like." he kissed her, "Please?" Igrayne swallowed nervously, but closed her eyes briefly releasing the illusion. When she opened them, they were a more intense, jade color that reflected the light and glowed slightly, but the most profound change was the shape became more slanted and cat-like along with slitted pupils. Her ears became slightly pointed too and he fangs were a tiny bit longer. Small changes, but very distinct and very alien. Gin gazed at her for a few long moments, then smiled, "You're even more beautiful and you have cat eyes!" he grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes, "Can I call you Kitten?"

"You can call me whatever you like as long as it keeps you interested. Who knows? You might eventually get bored." she laughed, rolling over and climbing on top of him. She brushed kisses across the purple mark on his neck, then trailed lower. He was breathing heavily by the time she reached his half erect cock. "Hmm this won't do. Remember when you said you had other things I could nibble on? Your kitten is hungry, mind if I nibble on this?" she took him fully in her mouth before he could answer, sucking him and making him rock hard as she did. He loved her tongue! It felt slightly rough, like a cat's. He sucked in a ragged breath, hands clenching in the sheets. It was alien and yet familiar. He'd felt this in his dreams, but this was far more intense! When her fangs nipped at the crown of his erection again he groaned helplessly. Her sensual nature was making him weak in the knees!

"Get...get bored? With you?" he groaned, "Yeah...that's gonna happen! Right about the time Aizen decides ta repent and take up charity work!" He gripped her hair to anchor her in place, "Ah gods hime please finish what ya started." he grinned, "I don't think I've ever been this turned on! Your teeth and tongue are just sinful!" Saying what he did in that way seemed to inspire her, because she began to suck and lick him with a passionate intensity he'd never felt even from her. Her long fingers and velvet sheathed claws teased him to the edge of sanity, cupping and stroking his testicles, making white light flash behind his eyelids. From then on all he could do was thrash and groan under the long, wet strokes of her sensual torture. He held back, enjoying her wicked teeth and tongue until he just couldn't anymore. The feeling was just too intense! "Just...don't...stop! Feels...AH! Ahahah! Oh f..fuck!" he cried out, coming hard, feeling his toes curl against the sheets and all his nerve endings melting in the white hot pleasure he felt! "Gods! So..so good!" With one last thick spurt, his whole body went limp and his sight became a little blurred. He drew in a deep ragged breath and whispered, "Gods baby girl! Ya tryin ta kill me? You give the best blowjob I've ever had! Though makin love and bein inside your sweet body feels sinfully good too." He wanted to do the same to her, but his whole body felt tired and so relaxed that he could hardly move. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever felt! Mmm think ya sucked me dry! Wanna return the favor, but don't know if I can." he murmered, all of his limbs feeling heavy.

"Mmm," she licked her lips just in case she'd missed any. He was so delicious! "no need, for now. Believe me, it was my pleasure!" She kissed his hard flat stomach making him chuckle lazily. She rested her head on those firm muscles, just absorbing his warmth and his presence while he hooked one leg over her and brushed her hair with his fingers . She loved, the snowy,cool scent of his skin, like winter snow, about to fall. She breathed him in and shivered. How could he feel so warm and yet smell and taste so cold? She loved the mass of contradictions that was Gin Ichimaru.

"I think ya came when I did. Kinda get off on doin that to me don'tcha?" he said with a yawn, his long fingers still playing with her red hair. "Naughty girl! How lucky am I to have a beautiful woman that likes ta suck me off?" His smile was warm and his teasing tone affectionte.

"I did." she smiled back, "I told you you were sexy and it gets me off to get you off like that, plus I like having every bit of your attention." She kissed his stomach again. "You have a gorgeous body my love."

" Glad you like it, now come up here and keep me warm sweet one." He yawned again, feeling sleepy and content. "Get enough for tonight, baby girl? It's no fun if I didn't satisfy you too. I'm sure I can come up with something if ya didn't."

"For the moment I'm totally satisfied. I can still taste you and you're delicious. You can rest easy lover," her smile was lazy too as she licked her fingers just to tease him and she all but purred in contentment, leaving the illusion down and her eyes feline and in Gin's mind, altogether bewitchingly beautiful. "At least until you're rested."

Gin laughed, feeling wonderful, sated and comfortable, "You're insatiable!" he tapped her nose playfully then wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her closer and laying her head on his chest, fingers playing with her hair, spreading her damp tresses across his chest, "But I love it! I'm gonna make sure ya can't walk tomorrow night." he promised, kissing her.

"I'll hold you to that!" she promised with a smile. "I love you so much Gin. To feel you, make love to you...I can't find the words to describe how good it feels." he felt a shiver thread through her slender body, nestled against his own. _I belong here. he thought, I ain't goin anywhere hime so don't worry. I'm an idiot, but I don't fuck up second chances! _

"I thought ya described it just fine baby girl. " he yawned again, snuggling down into the soft mattress and covering them both with the silk sheet, "Night baby, sleep tight. I know I will." He drifted into a peaceful sleep, alongside his lady, bodies entwined possessively. _Think I finally came home, strange as that is. Consequences be damed! The world can go straight to hell! I'm stayin with her! _

_AUTHORS NOTES: _

_ Ok, really long chapter I know and maybe just a bit sweet for some who prefer Gin the way he usually is, but, operating on the priciple that love can change people in profound ways I've given him a romantic side. (or at least a sexual side) I hope a few people enjoy a different side of him for a change. I know the title and the song I chose are a little sentimental, but I do like it and it signifies the struggle Gin and Igrayne have gone through as much as Edward and Bella, just with more graphic sex and more swearing. Gin did grow up on the streets of the Rukon after all. LOL! (__**go ahead say something about the song and a giant bird with diarrhea will fly over your house at 5pm! I know it's true because a friend of a friend's cousin is a lawyer! I loved the Twilight series!) **__I'll be pulling the plot further together in the next few chapters and Gin will be his usual creepy self in some of them plus you get to find out my take on several character's backstory. (yeah, there's really a plot and not just a strung together excuse for sex scenes, although I'll probably cram in as many of those as I can! They just got back together so they'll be all over each other like any new couple!) Aizen will be portrayed as an even bigger jerk than normal, so if he's your favorite, __**you probably won't like it!**_

_A Thousand Years by Christina Perri from the film Twilight: Breaking Dawn_

_** Gin:**__ Aww how sweet! I really do love a happy ending! __**Smirks: **__In every sense of the word! Wait a giant bird? With diarrhea? (__**Laughs)**_

_**Me:**__ Pervert! And the giant bird is for people who bash my song choices _

_**Gin:**__ Ok guys no bitchin about the wrote the rest however and ya call me a pervert? Igrayne practically jumped all over me! __**(points to the multiple sex scenes) **__Really darlin that's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it! You're just as perverted as I am since I'm your favorite! Still I kinda do like to be seen as sexy. It's nice for a change. Do you really see me like that? _

_**Me: **__Um.. well, um yes. You're very handsome and exotic. Igrayne thinks so too. So much so that she's prepared to bitch slap Aizen over you! Oh, and Gin, you jumped on her too!_

_**Gin: **__Wasn't that the idea? You like me too and you'd jump me in heartbeat!_

_**Me: **__Maybe, but you're not real, you're a character in an anime. _

_**Gin: pinches his authors behind **__Sure about that? _

_**Me:**__ I __**really**__ need to lay off the pain pills before I start writing! _

_**Gin:**__ I do so love teasing her! __**(points to author)**__It's just so much fun! Bye bye my dear! I do want to borrow the bird though. Could be fun. _

_**Me: groans **__I think I've created a monster! _

_**Gin: **__I promise only Sousuke will get a fly by. Promise kitten really. _


	6. Chapter 5 New Beginnings

**NEW BEGINNINGS AND SECOND CHANCES** **CHAPTER 6**

_Gin begins his new life on Erna. He decides_ _he still has unfinished business with the Seireitei._

Sometime later in the night, Gin woke, clawing his way out of a nightmare For a moment he didn't know where he was, but he felt Igrayne's warmth against his skin and heard as she softly whispered, "Gin." as she snuggled closer without really waking, burying her face in the crook of his neck and draping her arm around his waist, then falling back into a deep sleep with a soft sigh. He smiled as he relaxed, catching her smaller hand in his and kissing the palm and letting out a little sigh of relief. _Thank the gods! It wasn't another dream! I'm really here and not in Hueco Mundo. _He gazed down at his lover_,_stroking her hair as his love for her overwhelmed him,_ I hope you know what you've gotten into sweet girl. I don't wanna cause you trouble and Aizen may not know where we've gone, but he_ _won't give up without a fight. Not when I not only openly defied him, but took Orihime with me. I just hope I haven't caused you more trouble than I can keep you out of. Still, I won't let that closet pervert take away the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've never felt like this about anyone and I've never felt so loved. Somehow she knows everything about me, but it doesn't seem to matter. At least we'll face what's coming together and I have a feeling she's more than capable of takin care of herself and the twins, but, until then I'm gonna enjoy being with her_. _This is the first time in a while I've felt this peaceful._ He sighed curling up closer to her as he felt sleep claim him again and this time his dreams were peaceful.

Igrayne woke slowly, her internal sense telling her it was late morning. She looked at the sprawled form of her lover, still deeply asleep beside her and smiled. She untangled herself from the covers and his arms as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake him. She couldn't help but smile at the sight, with his face peaceful and relaxed and sleep tousled silver hair falling into his eyes he looked angelic. She smiled wider, he was an angel, but a naughty angel. She gave a quick stretch, feeling slightly sore muscles pull in her thighs and a slight soreness between her legs. They were still sticky too. She smiled, loving how he made her feel, even when he made her muscles sore, she still ached for him and she had the feeling it wasn't the bond making her feel that way. He was beautiful and sexy all by himself. The bond just made it better. She tenderly tucked the covers securely around her sleeping lover, caught up a green silk robe and headed for the bathing room she was glad she'd had the foresight to create. She despised bathing in cold water, first thing in the morning! She sighed as the hot water from the shower cascaded down her back, washing away the sweat from last nights exertions and relaxing her stiff muscles. She washed her long crimson hair, smiling when she saw the red marks on her stomach and breasts. _Wonder what my neck looks like? she chuckled_. With an amused snort she finished her shower and dried off, slipping on her robe. She was combing her damp hair when she heard him stir and watched his reflection in her mirror. He was still the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Curled in the nest of white bedsilks his pale skin shown like moonlight. His warm red eyes slid open and he turned over, evidently feeling her watching him. He greeted her with a sleepy smile, that softened his features and made him look much younger than he was.

"Mornin hime," he drawled stretching beneath the white silk sheets. He fell back against the pillows and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. " I like wakin up ta you." he grinned.

"Me too," she laughed happily, "Did you sleep well?" She drifted over to the bed and sat down, gently touching his cheek and then unable to resist, ran her fingers through the silky hair over his ear. He caught her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Slept like a baby with you next to me. I can't remember the last time I've slept that deeply or felt as peaceful." he answered, keeping eye contact with her. He noticed her damp hair. "Got a place I can get cleaned up in?"

"Through the back left door. The towels are in the cabinet. Catch!" she said, tossing something at him. He snatched what he saw was a red silk yukata, the fabric shot through with silver grey.

"What's this?" he asked with a smile.

I thought the robe would look really pretty with your eyes and hair, so I had it made." she flushed, "I've slept with it around me a time or two. It helped when I was missing you."

"So that's why it smells a little like you." he came over and kissed her gently, "That was a sweet story. Thank you, for the robe and for telling me you slept with it to remind you of me. You know, it makes me happy that you like the color of my eyes." he chucked, " I don't show them to very many people, for a lot of reasons, but one is the color seems to disturb most people. A lot of people liked my hair, but you're the first to think my eyes were beautiful too. Red eyes, don't seem to be to everybodies taste. They seem to reinforce the creepy factor, but to you they're perfect and I know you wouldn't want them to be any other color. I'm glad you like them though, cause your opinion is the only one that matters." Gin smiled and touched her cheek tenderly, "Not used to a woman feelin like you do about me and I'm not used to bein seen as...beautiful and desirable at least not to the exclusion of any other man. You really feel it though don't you? You really think I'm that beautiful and in your eyes, no other man is as attractive as I am. I can...feel what you feel an I can feel how much you love me. It's so strange, but the reassurance is...kinda something I need right now." He glanced down, biting his lower lip and feeling a little embarrassed, but then he leaned down to kiss her softly, "It's also very, very much mutual. I think you are the most gorgeous, wonderful woman I've ever seen, but it isn't just your body that's beautiful. It's what I feel...I guess the word I want is your soul. It's beautiful too. I can feel...could always feel your love and trust surround me. You promised me I wouldn't ever be alone and I wasn't. I needed that. Sometimes it was all that kept me together."

"I feel that way because you **are** beautiful and desirable my silver angel and I love you because I know who you are and that is a very wonderful man. I know you were lonely and I wanted you to know that there was someone there for you always. Someone who loved you." Igrayne said, her smile incandecant with a happiness she radiated so he could feel it too. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him flush against her body and letting him know without words how breathlessly beautiful, intelligent, sweet, funny and sexy she thought he was. She even conveyed her enjoyment of his somewhat snarky personality. _"Your views on the world, while a bit cynical sometimes are also spot on and really funny. It was a delight to listen to I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe!"_

"You're such a sweet woman Igrayne. How did I ever find you? There has to be a real God or Goddess somewhere, because I've been praying for you for a long time! My whole life really." he breathed, wrapping her in his arms and soaking in her scent and her warmth and letting her love enfold him. Finally he let go and said, "Be right back sweet girl." and headed toward the shower. Once inside he sighed with pleasure as the hot water ran over his body, rinsing away the sweat he'd earned in passion last night and relaxing his slightly stiff muscles then grinned at the reason he had stiff muscles in the first place. _My, my, she can certainly keep up with me and she likes to be fucked hard, just like I love! She's wonderfully limber too. I think I'm going to learn to like sore muscles. Gin thought to himself. I know I love those sharp teeth, but then I'm a little twisted. Always did like a tiny bit of pain with my pleasure and damn, can she give both! _His grin widened when the scatches on his back stung a little from the soap. Those sharp claws had felt delicious, digging into the skin of his back and shoulders! He was beginning to have some very wicked thoughts and used the soap to lubricate his hands as he lost himself in a fantasy about his beautiful lover. He enjoyed it even more because he didn't really have to masturbate. Igrayne was just on the other side of the wall and more than willing, but sometimes it was fun, especially when he knew she was sharing his lurid thoughts and watching him touch and stroke himself and was enjoying it as much as he was. _"Shame on you, naughty girl! I know yer watchin!" Gin sent mentally as his hand glided up and down his erect member. _He heard the door open as he reached between his legs to cup his balls and she stepped into the shower, claiming his lips in a hot kiss.

_"Can I play too?" she sent, "You look absolutely delicious!" _

Gin groaned as she pressed herself against him, her one hand closing over his as he stroked himself and touching herself with the other. She shivered when he slipped two fingers into her slippery heat and stroked her sweet spot lazily. He watched her pleasure them both while her hand glided up and down over the top of his and she stroked that little bundle of nerves and rocked into his thrusting fingers doing deliciously naughty things between her legs. That it tipped the scales very quickly for them both and he shivered when he came, groaning softly as liquid heat swept through his groin. His seed splattered over their hands and her belly in thick white strands while her tight heat pulsed and squeezed his long, slim fingers, moaning sweetly and shuddering in pleasure as her orgasm ran through her body making her lover smile. Gin loved listening to her come. Moans were his major weakness and he enjoyed hers to the fullest. It had been far too long since they'd had the leisure to play like this, except in his dreams and this was so much more satisfying! Her touch felt different, more solid and real and he loved it! Plus not waking up alone with stained sheets was wonderful! Though he'd held onto his dreams as a lifeline, they had sometimes left him feeling more empty and lonely. He panted a little as they parted and gazed at her body, thoroughly pleased with the lovely sight The little bonus of her joining him in the shower was wonderfully unexpected and gave him inspiration for later! "Isn't that pretty? I love seeing my come all over you!" he murmured, spreading his ejaculate over her belly and hips with his softening member, shivering, sensitive from his orgasm. "One of these days I want to watch you do that to yourself. It's only fair since you watched me all the time." He ran his fingers through the thick mess he'd smeared all over her and put it to her lips, watching with hooded eyes as she licked and sucked them clean. _"You get off on tasting me don't you?" he asked grinning when she licked her own fingers clean, "Mmm, that is so sexy when you do that! You better stop that if you **ever **want to get anything else done! If you don't we're going to end up spending all day in bed exhausting each other! I find the idea rather appealing actually."_

" I'll do whatever you want you gorgeous demon! The thought of you watching me touch myself sounds like fun, but I can't promise to keep my hands off of you!" she laughed.

Gin grinned and pulled her against his body, still wet from the shower, "Oh I'll be far enough away so that I can just watch...for a while anyway. I doubt I can keep my hands to myself in that situation either!"

Igrayne caught his hand and ran his fingers through the semen still lightly covering her belly and licked it off again, making him grin at her and laugh delightedly, "I love sucking you off or licking your come off your fingers! You taste wonderful and liking a little pain isn't twisted. I like it too. However, much as I'd like to stay in bed and play all day, we have things to do. You told your friend Orihime that you'd come and see her today. I promise we'll make up for it tonight." she said rinsing off and delivering a warm kiss on those enticingly soft lips of his. "Finish your shower love, I think breakfast will be here soon."

_"You are an evil woman!" he groaned mentally while they kissed, "Licking my come off of your fingers again and then saying we can't play until later! That's torture!"_

_ "I know my angel, but think of how much fun later will be!" she murmered, losing herself in his soft lips and silky hair as she pressed up against his lean, hard body, still wet from the shower._

_ Gin agreed, " That's true. It will be more fun for waiting and I do need to check on Orihime. I also need to see my children and start getting to know them. Love, I'm so sorry you had to raise them all alone. I was trying to protect you from Aizen, but it doesn't make what I did right." he pulled her close, "I am so in love with you it's scary and if anything happened to you I wouldn't want to live anymore! My world would be shattered beyond the ability of any power to repair it."_

_ "Sweetest, you were never alone, nor was I. We've always been together, but it makes me so happy to hear you say how much you love me. I know it, but hearing it makes me happier than I can ever express in words.I love you so much. You're so beautiful, but could you please put something on! If you stay naked...Oh gods put your robe on PLEASE!" She groaned and pulled away reluctantly feeling Solea at the door with their breakfast. She had to shake herself mentally to focus on the things that they needed to do and keep the distracting thoughts about Gin and his lean naked body at bay for now. Her love and desire for him was working it's magic on her and she wanted him badly._

"I have brought you and your mate breakfast. I waited until he was finishing his shower. Besides, the empathic feelings I was picking up a few moments ago said you two were a bit busy with each other." the rhaka woman smiled at the other woman, holding out a tray with tea and rolls, some sticky and sweet and some not, but all smelled as if they were fresh out of the oven. In many ways she considered Igrayne to be one of her daughters and had been more than happy to see the silver haired man at her side last night. The resemblance to his son had been remarkable! "What is his name kasa?" "Gin. It means silver." Igrayne smiled, not bothering to conceal her happiness from this woman. She was Khatasa's mate and had known how long her foster daughter had loved this man. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"I can see that you think so kasa. An interesting name for an interesting man. Still, for a human he does have pretty silver hair and those red eyes of his are quite exotic. Tomorrow I will have picked up what he likes to eat and can have a better breakfast ready." the rhaka woman smiled. She reached out and patted Igrayne's cheek, "I will leave you two alone. Just enjoy getting lost in each other right now. I remember my first days with Khatasa." With this the woman left them alone just as Gin came out wrapped in the red robe, drying his silver hair with a towel. The rhakawoman gave him a rhakene smile, dropping her mouth open and nodding to the shinigami and making him laugh when she said, " Good morning Gin. Welcome to Erna. I think if your lady smiles much wider, her face will split, yes?"

Igrayne laughed along with them and admired her lover, the red robe was stunning on him. The colors of red and silver complemeted his unusual coloring beautifully! _"Gods, I'm obessed! I've never heard of a bond being quite so overwhelming, but I am going to enjoy it!Every touch or kiss is just incredible!'"_

He tossed the damp towel in the hamper and took the comb Igrayne handed him. His fine silky hair was in order quickly, though he had the feeling that it wouldn't stay that way. He could feel her fingers itching to touch his hair. He smirked, she seemed more than a little obsessed with those shining strands, but he didn't mind. She could touch whatever she liked and she seemed to like everything."So that was your friend Solea?" he asked smiling at his lover. "I have to say that was the most fun I've had in the shower for a long time. I don't know what was steaming up the mirror more, us or the hot water." _My my, she's so beautiful! Geez! I'm well and truly caught! he thought amused with himself. Think I might be doin a little touchin of my own and findin out what obsesses me. _

"That's her! She's Khatasa's mate. She brought us breakfast." Igrayne smiled.

"I like her, she's witty. I'm starved!" Gin grinned, going over to investigate the tray on the table between the two easychairs. He selected a cinnamon roll, dripping with icing and took a bite. "Mmm it's still warm!" He flopped down in one of the chairs as Igrayne went to the tray, pausing on her way to steal a sticky kiss from him, licking sweet icing from his lips and nearly accomplishing the impossible. Making a hungry Gin ignore food! They prolonged the kiss until I grayne finally pulled away a little.

"Want some tea?" she asked. When he nodded she handed him a cup, pushing the jar of honey towards him. He gave her a nod of thanks and took a sip and Igrayne took an slice of fresh hot bread that was dripping with butter. She made a show of enjoying it and sensually licking the dripping butter from each finger.

"You better stop acting like that you naughty girl!" Gin growled, watching each and every movement, "Unless of course your aim is getting yanked back in bed, stripped an fucked to exhaustion? You're torturing me again! Wasn't it you that said we had things to do today?"

"Oh my we wouldn't want that, would we?" Igrayne teased, popping the last of her bread into her mouth. " What's the matter? Can't take a little teasing?"

"Sure you wouldn't and a **little **teasing? You certainly have a talent for understatement." he laughed, "Where'd you get this tea? It's grown in only one small region of Japan. I know you already know it's my favorite." he took a second larger mouthful and savored the taste. He licked icing from his fingers and snagged another cinnamon roll. He loved sweets and these were delicious.

. "It's actually grown a little to the south of here. It seems to do well under the spectrum of a white sun." she smiled. "It's one of the many things the tribes grow to export now."

"So where did you put Orihime last night? I should have asked, but I had a few other things on my mind." he smiled.

"She's with Silmara." she said after a moment. "Kai is there too. She's having breakfast with them and she's just fine, but she's looking forward to seeing you later. She's got some questions."

"Good to know she's ok. I know how she feels." he looked into her green eyes. They were still so bottomless and he still didn't care if he drowned in them. He'd like to drown in that limber body too.

_"How are you handeling speaking mind to mind my love?"she switched to mindspeech._

" Ok I guess. I'm not sure how it's supposed to feel so I don't know if I'm handeling it right or not. Why couldn't I ever hear anyone before?" he wondered.

"I would imagine you repressed it because of the place you came from. You probably still picked up random thoughs and emotions, but you very likely chalked it up to intuition, but having a fully active gift as strong as yours would have left you open to too much pain. I can teach you how to control it." she said touching his silver hair tenderly. "I'm almost certain you used it a little when you were a thief in the Rukon. It helped you evade people."

" It feels weird having other people in my head and it really feels strange having you know I was a thief since I haven't told you about it." he regarded her then reached out mentally, _"Can you hear me clearly? I know I can use it,I did last night and earlier, but it's strange. It seems easier to do if I don't think about it." _

_"Oh well done beloved!" _she laughed and leaned over to kiss him. _"You're right it is easier if you don't overthink it."_ He pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. _"Kinda hurts a bit."_

"It gets easier the more you use it. It's like using muscles that you haven't used before. They'll be sore at first." she said brushing her fingers across his forehead, easing the pain with a gentle thread of fae.

"Mmm you're really amazing, you know that?" he smiled. He made room in the chair for her and took her warm hands in his, wrapping his long fingers around them. He felt the need for contact with her, to feel her warmth so he could convince himself that she was really there, "I just hope you never regret coming and getting me. Aizen is going be in a killing mood! He's going want blood, most specifically mine, but if he can't get that he'll go after those that were close to me. Rangiku will be his first target!" he looked at her and sighed, "I have to tell the Seireitei about this. I cannot allow Sousuke to unleash that thing on the world!" He shook his head, "I can't believe I just said that! When the hell did I start caring?"

"I don't know my love, but welcome back." she grinned back at him.

"Welcome back? What do you mean?" he asked although he knew what she meant.

"To the human race of course!" she chuckled kissing him softly.

"I ain't human though am I? Not really." he returned her kiss with enthusiasm.

"Well not entirely, but close enough, which is fine since I'm not totally human either!" she laughed.

"You're human enough for me." he grinned nuzzling her red hair, "I love the parts that aren't human too. They're beautiful."

"So what do you want to do about Aizen and your friends in the Seireitie?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well I obviously can't contact them directly. I did turn traitor after all. They **might** still be carryin a grudge about that." he said it lightly, but Igrayne could tell he was serious, "Are you going bring Orihime's friends here soon?"

"Yes. I can do it later today in fact. Why?" she thought she knew where he was going, but waited for him to tell her.

"If I can get Ichigo to listen then he might take a message for me. Worth a try. If they don't want my help then maybe I can get Ran to leave. Oh gods I'm NOT looking forward to facing her! She's gonna kill me!" he groaned.

"Well she might not be very happy right at first, but you're her best friend and you did betray her, so she has a right to be angry with you. Once she gets past that I think she'll be fine and glad to have you back." Igrayne smiled, taking a sip of her tea. "You do owe her an explanation."

"Um..not to disagree, but you've never met Ran before have you? She gives a new meaning to the word impulsive!" he looked dubious, " The day we left for Hueco Mundo she had her sword at my throat and was fully prepared to use it! I'm not sure I can get her to sit still long enough to explain things to her. I've been doing the whole traitor thing since I was a kid. As far as she's concerned, I betrayed the Seireitei and I fell in love with you. She's never said it, but I know it hurt her. She'll kill me or at least make me wish she would! I'm sure she'll regret it later, but, I still won't have any hide left." He held out his cup for a refill when Igrayne offered the teapot.

"Hmm, she's never met me either. I understand her hurt and anger, but I just got you back and that means I give a new definition to territorial and you already know I bite! Nobody is killing you or even touching you and if she puts a blade to your throat again I'll make her eat it!" his mate smiled showing the dainty fangs that had nipped his neck last night. He still had the marks. He couldn't help but laugh. Those two would either hate each other on sight or end up being friends, he wasn't sure which! _That's why I love redheads! Life would be so dull without them!_ He finished his breakfast with a smile curving his lips.

"Not to bitch about little stuff, but what am I going to wear? The white uniform has blood all over it! You didn't give me any time to pack!" he teased when he finished a third cup of tea and his stomach felt pleasantly full. Being fed always put him in a better mood.

Igrayne opened the mirrored wardrobe, "These should do for now. Let me know if there's anything specific you'd like." She smiled at him, "I won't say I didn't hope for this day so I tried to be prepared, but most of the styles are modern, although there are a few black shuhakusho in there, but if there are any traditional clothing or fabrics you'd like just let me know and I will order them."

"You really do think of everything don'tcha? I don't mind modern clothes, but I might have a few more yukata made for lounging around in, just in case the red one gets...dirty." he quipped choosing a dark blue shirt and matching trousers over a grey t-shirt and quickly getting dressed. " I also might have a few more uniforms made is some other color than black. I'm not really shinigami anymore, but the black will do for now if I want to work out. I really should stop in and see Orihime first. Can't tell you how glad I am that she's safe." To finish he slid Shinsou through his belt. He would have felt naked without his zanpakuto.

"The Espada that brought her to your room last night is in love with her. You know that, right?" she said gravely.

"Ulquiorra? Hmm interesting. I thought he might be developing some feelings for her and I knew he admired her courage,but love? Are you sure?" he asked. "I didn't think he was capable of feeling that depth of emotion."

"Think about it love, he was risking death, perhaps worse if Aizen found out he helped us. He can't hide his feelings from me. True, I don't think he's admitted it, but he does love her. Whatever made him a Hollow, the walls are slowly being broken down. I don't know what he'll face, but it must be fairly horrific if he's blocked it so completely." she returned. She selected a skirt and blouse, very like the one she'd worn the night she met Gin, this one a rich russet color instead of green.

" I admit, I thought it might happen if he got close to Orihime. I guess we all have our own internalized pain and we deal with it in our own way. He's strong, I'm sure he'll get through it. You think he'll come here don't you?" He had to resist the urge to untie the blouse and pull her back into bed. _Later! Damn this woman shoots my impulse control all to hell! All that finger licking turned me on more than I thought! I need to see Orihime and I want to get to know my kids. I'm sure they've felt neglected, no matter how understanding they seem. It's time to be a father. I can be Igrayne's lover again later._ They stepped out together into the bright sunlight of a white sun. Gin squinted at the brightness, his ruby eyes quite sensitive.

"I do. He cares too much for her to commit her safety to anyone else. He's using that to explain his actions for now." Igrayne answered.

"Well," Gin smiled, "the fun of it is Aizen certainly won't see that coming! He trusted Ulquiorra even more than me." He held his hand up to shade his eyes.

" Does the light hurt your eyes too much?" she asked concerned.

"Na, I spent my life with my eyes like this. Maybe I'll pick up some sunglasses though." he grinned." It is pretty bright out here!"

"That might be a good idea. Normally we prefer the night hours like the rhaka." she laughed. She loved his eyes, but forgot how sensitive to light they were and Erna's sun was brighter than Earth's. "Come on lover, lets get going. They strolled among bright tents in the quiet encampment, but Gin sensed the Shadow Guard about them. They were aptly name, sliding into guard positions as silently as shadows. Gin thought the Stealth Force would find them interesting. He studied the rhaka in the light of day. _Gods the males are huge! They've got to be 7 feet at least!_ Most had black manes and dark fur,though a few had tawny pelts and some sported the Bengal tiger-like stripes like Khatasa, but their eyes were the same as Igrayne's eyes. Deep rich jade green. The females were a bit smaller, but not much. He knew they had little use for most humans, but they seemed friendly enough, considering he had begun life as a human, even if he wasn't anymore. He wondered if they knew what a shinigami was. He jerked his attention back to the present when the tent containing his new friend and his children came into view. Gin could clearly hear Orihime laughing.

_ She already sounds happier. _"Hey ladies, how are you this morning?" he asked sticking his head in and smiling at the girls seated on the floor cushions. He spotted his son lounging on the other side. The boy gave his father a negligent wave and a grin that matched the older man's, however his posture was not even close to as relaxed as he pretended to be. He was clearly on guard. "Morning Kai."

"Gin!" Orihime jumped up and hugged him, startling the shinigami with her enthusiasm. "Isn't this place amazing?"

He laughed and returned her hug briefly, "Yeah little one it is! You doin ok? Are my imps being nice to you?"

"I'm fine! Your son and daughter are very nice!" she chattered happily, "I didn't even know you had kids!" She blushed when she realized she was chattering aimlessly. "I'm sorry! I'm Orihime Inoue." she said releasing Gin and giving a quick bow to Igrayne.

"Hello Orihime, welcome to the Plains. I'm Igrayne, nice to meet you when we're not so rushed." she laughed taking the girls hand in hers and giving her an gentle hug. "Are you comfortable here?"

"Oh yes, it's really nice, but um..." the girl trailed off, looking uncertain.

"You want to go home and see your friends again, right?" Igrayne asked kindly, "I understand, you were torn from your home and it seems like forever since you've seen your friends, but you'll be safer here on this world, with my people. I can bring your friends here today if you like."

"She's right little one. Aizen will be looking for you and maybe even the Seireitei. Best if you stay here." Gin said softly. "Besides, I need to have a chat with Ichigo."

"You will! But why am I any safer here?" the ginger haired girl asked.

"Because you are under the Canopy and as long as you are, no one from outside can find you. Gin can mask his reiatsu, so he'll be fine, but you can't and besides, if Aizen finds you, Ulquiorra might be in danger. Aizen might suspect that he helped you escape. You wouldn't want him hurt would you?" Igrayne explained. "Now, the sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back."

"You're going now?" Gin said in surprise, then his face grew stubborn, "I'm coming with you."

"If Aizen senses you...or..." Igrayne began, but Gin put up a hand and shook his head in finality.

"He won't. I've been able to mask my presence from almost everyone for most of my life. Even Sousuke can't sense me if I don't want him to and believe me, I don't want him to. I'll keep a tight lid on it." Gin said, then took his lady's hand, "Trust me like I do you. I'm a big boy but, if it makes you feel better you can mask it too. I know you can so I'll let you this time."

"All right my love, but promise you'll be careful. The ones we're going to talk to have no reason to trust you." she said, "Not yet."

"I know, but sooner or later they're gonna have to and I promise I'll be careful. Don worry lover, this ain't my first rodeo. I been duckin Aizen an his goons fer over a century! I used ta do it fer fun, cause it pissed him off that he couldn't find me, ever!" he said, letting his accent color his voice again, "Lets get this done." He stood, resting one wrist on his sword and holding out the other for Igrayne. She took it and allowed him to pull her up, Gin turned to his son, "I know the Shadow Guard is out there, but take care of her while we're gone. Her life **must not **be put at risk and Aizen must not have her. Do you understand Kai?" then he switched to mindspeech, _"You were told that Aizen promised her to the Nameless One?"_

_"No problem father, I understand. Mom told Silmara and me what happened. Nothing will get through us, I promise you. I'm as good with a sword as you, since I seem to have inherited your speed and agility, but Silmara is even stronger! Like Mother, she's an Adept and she's wicked powerful with her bow too. Orihime was telling us she sounds a little like a Quincy. Apparently one of her friends is a Quincy and the powers do sound close, although I don't think the boy in question can use sorcery like sis can." the younger man smiled, "Unless the Quincy boy bonded with Silmara. Then he could. They'd make a team to give Aizen migrains and ulcers don't you think?"_ Kai turned to look at Orihime who was chatting with Silmara and her mother, _"She's too gentle for that world isn't she?" _Kai looked at Orihime and smiled gently_, " But she shows great courage and her power will be formidable once it is trained." _

"Yes and I should never have allowed her to be taken there. Strangely it's thanks to the very man that took her that she's here without a bloody battle to get her out! I think there is something between them and it has me left with my mouth hanging open and looking stupid. " the silver haired shinigami growled.

"Why are you so stunned about that dad? Orihime is very pretty and sweet. I'm sure guys fall all overthemselves for her!'

"Not this one. He's the Espada that signifieds nothingness. He shouldn't HAVE emotions! He does however seem to be starting to care for Orihime. I'd say he was falling in love or if she were one of us then bonding."

"She's been changed, first by the Hogyoku, then by association with you, you ARE one of us now and now by living here for the time being. Mother said she offered this Ulquiorra a place here, so they would most likely bond and his powers would be hers, just as hers would become his. I've talked to her a bit about them and about her Espada guardian and their powers would fit together very well."

" Never a dull moment is there? Sweet innocent virgins captivating a cold, literally, heartless Arrancar who I believe is way stronger than he lets on and perhaps a bond for my only daughter to a boy that hates me! What's to worry about? Oh an Ichigo don like me either! Just a walk in the park in the moonlight!What could **possibly go wrong?" **Gin's ironic expression made his lover and children laugh, "I hope you or Solea have something for headaches. Got a feelin I'm in fer a few. Come on Igrayne, we have a lot to do and I get the feelin we ain't got much time. Besides, waiting gives me the jitters." He didn't notice his accent came and went, making his lover smile. Without a backwards glance they left.

"Will they really be ok?" Orihime asked, coming to stand beside Kai. "I thought I heard something about the Nameless One. What was that about?"

"You have sharp ears my friend" Kai chucked, " Oh yeah, don't worry. The Nameless One is apparently Aizen's new ally, but our family has knocked It down before and will again I'm sure. As for any threats from anywhere else, the Arrancar, your friends or the Seireitri, my mother would skin anyone who threatens my father!"he grinned down at the smaller girl, "Slowly with a dull rusty knife and my father is a strong fighter and he doesn't strike me as the kind that would just meekly allow himself to be taken. No I think he'd tear the earth apart to keep those he loves safe, That includes you too my young friend, I can tell he considers you a part of our family and you regard him much the same way. Not father and daughter, but possbly brother and sister. I sense the changes in him." Kai glanced down, "Don't you?"

"Hai Kai-san, he does seem different. And he does remind me of my brother sometimes. He told me once that your mother had the power to make people better. I wonder how she does it?"

"The same way you made this man named Ulquiorra better. Sorry I do not mean to pry, but you are broadcasting." the young man smiled.

"Was I? I never really thought of Ulquiorra that way." she answered. "I...I admit I am worried about him. He...he risked his own life to help me. If I didn't know better, I'd even say he was starting to care about me and that we were becoming friends. I think I'm even beginning to... miss him a little. I hope he's alright." She turned and went back into the tent, her eyes distant as she mused upon unexpected thoughts.

_You may not think he feels that way, young lady, but I guarantee this Ulquiorra Schiffer thinks about nothing else. _Kai though in amusement. _I think it won't be long before he seeks you out. I know a bond when I see one and this is a bond. I wonder if it will be as strong as my mother and father's? Theirs is the strongest yet, but then they are both unusual people. I wish my bonded would show herself, but until she does, I'm going to have as much fun as I can. Silmara will probably tease me and call me a slut or a letch, but everyone needs a hobby and stamp collecting isn't for me! he thought, his green eyes sparkling with amusement and mischief. It made him look more like his father than ever._

That cool autumn evening a restless Ichigo felt something odd. It didn't feel like a hollow, but a gate had definitly been opened near his home and for an instant he'd felt the reiatsu of a captain level shinigami. Curious he grabbed his soul badge and reverted to soul form and after carefully making his body look like he was napping, went to find the source of the disturbance. When he reached the small park where he'd encountered the Arrancar Ulquiorra and Yammy, he saw a lovely red haired woman standing near that same spot. She fairly radiated power! However, her power was not like any he had ever felt before. It had an alien, almost unhuman quality. "Oi, lady! Who are you? Are you the one I felt?" he asked a bit harshly. She looked human, but that power said different. She did not however make any threatening moves, merely looked at him serenely.

"Nope." a voice said from right behind him, "that was me." Gin Ichimaru grinned down at the younger boy. The silver haired man just sidestepped Ichigo's backhanded swing of Zangetsu. "Now, now, that's not very nice! You wanna see Orihime right? Behave yourself and I'll tell ya where she is. I'll even take ya to her."" he said catching the boy's wrist and twisting it up behind his back and holding it there. Ichigo hissed a curse as he dropped his blade. This man was **far** stronger than he looked and unbelievably fast!

Igrayne's soft, but firm voice growled, "In case you didn't hear him idiot, he said we'll take you to your friend!" she reached down and retrieved Ichigo's unsheathed blade. His eyes widened in amazement when Zangetsu accepted her touch. "Yes my friend, I believe we understand each other."she said to the blade. "Be easy. We mean no harm to either of you."

"Where the hell is she! What the hell have you done with Orihime?" Ichigo struggled and hissed then yelped when Gin twisted his arm further, applying pressure to the elbow. Ichigo felt like his shoulder was about to pop out of the socket. He glared angrily at Igrayne.

"Don't be impolite to my mate ya little brat! Settle down and listen! I'd really rather not break yer arm! Orihime is safe with her people. We got her away from Aizen." Gin said, losing his smile and pressing up on Ichigo's elbow making the younger man curse in pain. "Watch yer language boy! Since I assume you'd like Chad and Uryu to come too, they can come out now!"

"You? Why? Why would you help her?" the orange haired boy asked in confusion, "Is this a trick? Wait! Did you just call this woman your mate?"

"Sorry kid, explanations will have ta wait, but suffice it ta say I had a change a heart and that's her right there." Gin nodded at Igrayne, "I'm gonna let ya go, so don't do anything stupid!" The silver haired man released his grip on the trapped boy and stepped back, fingers on Shinsou's hilt just in case. At that moment both Chad and Uryu emerged from the shadows. "Ah good yer all here." he said cheerfully, "Shall I assume ya heard everything and ain't gonna try ta kill me?"

"You said you'd take us to Orihime?" Uryu asked warily, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as Ichigo rubbed his abused shoulder and glared at the former captain darkly.

"Always did think you were the brightest one of your group. I will take you to her right now." Gin affirmed, "But I ain't got all day! My lady if you please, lets get the hell out of here!" The lovely red haired woman gestured and a gate, much like the Arrancar used opened, and she gestured, not speaking. The three boys filed through, Ichigo keeping a wary eye on both the former captain and the woman, unable to decide who unnerved him more. Gin's cheerful malice or the quiet threat of mayhem in her green eyes. They emerged into blinding sunlight and saw Orihime standing beside two others, the tall boy looking exactly like the ex captain and a beautiful black haired girl with Gin's smile and Igrayne's eyes.

"Ichigo, Chad, Uryu! I'm so glad to see you! Didn't Rukia come with you? Um... oops, I guess Gin wouldn't want the Seireitei to know about him yet would he?" she said rushing up to her friends and flinging her arms around them all each in turn.

"Orihime! Thank the light you're all right! Rukia was called back to the Seireitei, but she'll be thrilled to hear you're ok!" Ichigo sighed in relief. He turned to Gin, who was standing next to the lady and what Ichigo could only guess were their children. The resemblance to both of them was undeniable. Stranger still, they seemed about his age. "Ok you told the truth and you kept your word. Now will you tell me what the hell is going on? Where are we?"

"Rather blunt and impatient isn't he?"Gin said conversationally to Igrayne, seemingly ignoring the boy.

"Yes he is, but I suppose his questions are reasonable." the lady smiled back, leaning into the arm he slipped around her waist.

"Hey! Stop talking about me like I'm not here damn it!" Ichigo snarled, "Just answer the question! What the hell is going on?"

Igrayne sighed and rolled her eyes, making Gin snicker," So impatient! Very well, lets go inside and we will do our best to explain. Be welcome to the Plains my friends" She indicated the tent and went inside, followed by Gin and the two who so resembled them. Orihime motioned for her friends to follow her and they went inside, sinking onto the cushions on the floor.

"Ok start talking. Why did Aizen take Orihime and what are you doing with her here Ichimaru?" Ichigos said, seated protectivly beside Orihime, Chad and Uryu on her other side. "I thought you were Aizen's ally."

" Things are not always what they seem Ichigo. I had my own reasons for seeming to follow Aizen, but when they brought the girl to Hueco Mundo and she was so terrified I decided to be her friend. Keep an eye in her, as it were " Gin explained, "When I got a chance to leave and come here I knew I couldn't leave her. She would have been in too much danger, so we brought her with us." the shinigami's expression told the younger boy that there was a great deal he wasn't saying, but held his peace when Gin's eyes flicked to Orihime. Apparently it was something the girl didn't know about and might frighten her. He would ask the ex captain when they were alone.

"Where are we?" the boy commonly known as Chad asked, his deep voice a quiet bass rumble. He seemed to exude his usual calm gentle aura. "Is this a place like the Seireitei?"

"Yes and no." Igrayne answered, "This is a protected area, but it is fully in the World of the Living and we are not in another is another world and it is called Erna. You are in the Rhakalands under the Canopy. We are also out of time and space. I believe by about 12,000 years. In your time this colony does not yet exist, so you are doubly safe."

"A human colony in the future? Why are you getting involved in this fight? Who are you and what are your ties to an ex captain that betrayed the Seireitei?" Uryu asked. "If this is the World of the Living how is Ichimaru here? Is he in a gigai?"

"I am Igrayne sa Restrath de Tarrant, my people the Bharashadi and the Rhaka defend this world along with human colonists from Earth. My people and I exist outside of time, meaning we can travel to any time we choose. My ties to Gin are none of your business, he is here in the body that belonged to him in life, though much changed and it's my fight too, because something evil from my world now threatens yours. If we do not stop him, Sousuke Aizen will destroy your world and without Earth this world will never be, my people will never be." Igrayne answered. "Did that cover your questions?" Uryu gave her a sharp appraisal. There was something about her. Something not quite human, although he couldn't put a finger on it.

"He called you his mate." Ichigo said, "Come on spill it Ichimaru, why are you helping us?"

"I called her that because that is what she is. These are my children, Kai and Silmara." he indicated the two beside him, "I'm helping for a number of reasons, the easiest is Orihime is my friend. Friends help each other, don't they Orihime?" he grinned at the younger girl, "And some things are worth fighting for, the rest needn't concern you." Gin took Ichigo aside "We'll speak later and I'll tell you the rest," he whispered, "Orihime has been through enough and she doesn't need to hear the lurid details. It would terrify her. Damn! It terrifys me!" From his grave expression Ichigo found himself wanting to trust this odd shinigami who seemed to have adopted Orihime as a little sister of sorts. The silver haired man seemed fond of her, even protective."Surprised ya haven't I?" the former captain laughed.

Ichigo, gave him an ironic smile, "Yeah a little. You don't seem quite as much of an evil bastard as before. Have you hit your head or something?"

"Well, I suppose ya could say so." Gin said, running his fingers through the back of his hair, a long familiar habit when he was admitting to something embarrassing. "Havin a lady like her fall for me and say she loves me, tells me I have two kids I never knew about and spirits me out of Los Noches in the dead of night does feel a little like somebody hit me in the head with a board!" He turned and nodded toward Igrayne, "Sure didn see it comin!"

"Please Ichigo, Gin was kind to me and protected me in Hueco Mundo. Without him and Ulquiorra I'd still be there. I would have come home, but they said I'd be safer here. I'm not sure how I know this, but they...Aizen...and something else... needs my power for something, so he'll try to get me back. Lady Igrayne said he couldn't get me here, that the Canopy would shield me. Besides, only I can destroy the Hogyoku. If we can do that then we can stop him. Please trust them. I do." Orihime told her friends.

"I need you to contact the Seireitei about this Ichigo. Maybe with what Igrayne and I know they won't be so eager for my head. I can't help them if I'm dead and besides, that might upset my lady if they tried ta kill me." Gin grinned. "So will ya do it?"

"I'll go right now, but what if they still want to kill you?" Ichigo asked, remembering how the Soitaicho was. "When they had Rukia up on charges, they were pretty pissed and not inclined to listen to me."

"And I recall that you didn't care whether they listened or not! You were going to get what you came for no matter what! I can't think of anyone I'd rather have speak for me. You earned my respect back then."Gin chuckled.

"I doubt they want this war either. If they will not listen of their free will, then I must make them hear, but I would rather not reveal myself yet. " Igrayne smiled then and continued, "Even when you fought for your friend Rukia, there were those that were willing to listen and in the end help you. I think they will listen better this time. I might be able to help Momo Hinamori heal. That should be worth something to them."

Gin nodded in agreement, " "Yes, I know one captain that will jump at that. He's an unreasonable little brat, but that might get his poor girl was an innocent pawn in all this. But that is another story."

"What if they try to make us tell them where you are?" Uryu spoke up again. Though the Quincy spoke to Gin, his eyes kept straying to the man's beautiful daughter, no matter how hard he tried to stop himself.

"You will be able to tell them honestly that you do not know. I will block that part from your mind, but truthfully, without star charts and a correct set of coordinates they will be searching forever. There is nothing beyond this world but the open void and between us a vast gulf of stars and endless light years and then there is us. We are the guardians of this world and if they tried to turn on us then we would use the fae to stop them." the Bharashadi woman said.

What is the fae?" Ichigo asked curiously. He had felt an odd feeling, as if lightening was flashing all around him, but was just out of sight.

"It is like the reiatsu in the Seireitei, or at least something like it, but the principles are different. In short it is more like old magic to many here, but those of us who are Adepts live immersed in it and we require no Workings or spells to use it." she answered.

"Old magic?" Uryu's brows furrowed and then his dark blue eyes widened. "Ichigo, she's a sorceress! I can feel it! It's what you felt from her earlier!" he pointed at Kai and Silmara and said, "So are they, in fact I think they all are to some degree or another! Some are so alien it's hard to tell!"

"Maybe it's the edge we need." Chad said thoughtfully, "My lady, how many of these adepts are there?"

"There are 21 Bharashadi and their bondmates, many humans and most of the rhaka females, although they do not Work the fae the way we do, but they are powerful nonetheless." the lady said, her voice quiet. "We also have many warriors, rhaka, human and Bharashadi.

"That's good news." Uryu said, pushing his glasses back into place. He looked thoughtful, "If the shinigami do decide to make an alliance with you it might tip things in our favor." His eyes wandered to Silmara again and annoyed with himself he jerked his mind back to the business at hand. _Light but that girl is beautiful! Too bad she's half shinigami. Ah! A girl that beautiful would never even notice me unless she tripped over me! Maybe not even then! _

"Are they ready for this? I remember you saying that we might avoid this war. How? Can you use your power away from this world?" Chad wondered.

"Yes we can. We are a part of the fae. It is our very life force. They will be ready and if we strike quickly enough we might take out enough key people and destroy the Hogyoku," Igrayne said, " but that is for later, when we can all speak together. Orihime has missed you all. She needs her friends both old and new." she turned to the entrance, "Khatasa, please find accommodations for our three guests and let me know when the young man Ichigo gets back."

"Szahdi," the huge rhaka said, bowing right fist over heart.

Ichigo prepared to go through the gate the lady called, "Wish me luck, I have a feeling we're going to need it." he said grimly before stepping through.

"Good luck," Gin said softly, knowing the boy was right. He looked down to find his daughter standing beside him with her arms around his waist and he smiled at her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Silmara smiled back, leaning against her father and resting her head on his shoulder,"Don't worry daddy, everything will be fine."

"I hope so kitten, until then keep an eye on those two." He smiled as he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Oh I will," she grinned, echoing her father's smile, "especially the Quincy boy. He seems very... interesting."

Gin chuckled and shook his head, "Try not to damage him kitten, we'll need him later."

" I'll take good care of him daddy, you know that." she smiled slyly.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" he groaned. "You're my daughter an there are just some things I don't wanna know!" Silmara laughed merrily, but the look she shot the slender young man made Gin wince a little.. _Oh dear, Uryu Ishida, I hope you know what you're in for. She's going to turn you wrong side out if she's at all like her mother. Or for that matter like me! Ah! No! Somethings are too much even for me! Not going there! __**So**__ not going there! _He reached up to rub his forhead before kissing his daughter's hair and letting her go. "Behave for now!" he admonished.

"I will if you and mamma promise to have dinner with us tonight!" Silmara said looking up at her father hopefully.

Gin glanced at Igrayne who nodded, "Ok kitten, we'll have dinner with you." he answered kissing his daughter again. He sighed, guessing that being alone with his lady was going to have to wait a little longer. Igrayne came over and took his hand.

"Well my young friends, we will see you at dinner." the lady and her shinigami lifemate left the tent with a smile. Gin paused to pat Orihime's shoulder and brush both of his children's cheeks with his fingers.

Outside the white sun was sinking towards the horizen, though the golden light of the Core was still bright in the sky, "I hope I don't regret this." the silver haired man said as they walked, "They are **not** going to be happy to learn I'm still kicking and gonna get away with betraying them. Especially since I'm here and Aizen isn't. They're gonna want blood and mine is right in front of them. You might have a fight on your hands."

"If they come for you then they will have a fight of their own! If they won't listen to the boy then they **will** listen to me!_"_ Igrayne said, making Gin smile. If she'd had a tail it would have been lashing in they were inside their tent she turned and kissed him deeply,"I won't allow anything bad to happen to you and I doubt that you'll go this is over we'll have a new life to live, together. I have waited too long for you and I will do**anything** to make you happy."

"Anything?" was all her lover said, using his tone of voice to convey a world of wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Anything." she affirmed putting her arms around him and planting a deep kiss on his lips.

Gin returned her kiss with enthusiasm, sucking her lower lip a little way into his mouth and nibbling on it. He seemed to use his teeth a lot when he kissed, something that gave her the shivers, because far from hurting, it was usually just laced with sensual promise. If he did nip her or bite a little it was usually a minor, quick pain that shot a thrill of adrenelin through her blood. When they parted for air he grinned down into her shadowed green eyes, "How could I say no to such a lovely offer? Just remember, I can think of a lotta anythings." he whispered, claiming her mouth again, his tongue brushing her lower lip, seeking entrance. She yielded and let his tongue sweep into her mouth, making her body ache. "Mmm, you taste nice." he nuzzled her hair, "How much time before dinner?"

"Not much, why are you hungry?" she groaned regretfully. "I just wanted a little time alone with you. Having you this close after all these years apart and not being able to be a little naughty is torture!" His nearness was making her body react in a predictable way and she was aching to strip his clothes off and jump his gorgeous body! Her slender hands tangled in his silky silver hair as they kissed again and his hands roamed over her. She could tell he was wanting her just as badly!

" Oh yes, but not for food. I want to be even naughtier than you! Since there isn't much time I'll make this a quick snack," he teased as he used one hand to undo his pants. Before she could react in any way he picked her up, hiked the full skirt up to her hips and dropped her on his erection, letting her own weight push him in deep. "Mmm, you're so wet and all I did was kiss your legs around me."

Igrayne gasped in shock and threw her arms around his broad shoulders, moaning softly into the crook of his neck when he was fully sheathed inside her, "That's what you do to me!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to move with him, using gravity to help her bounce on the hard length impaling her. She loved this position since she could feel every hard inch of him! He held her easily, enjoying how her heart-shaped bottom fit so easily in his hands and moved fluidly with her, intent not only on the wonderfully slick heat enclosing him, but on those beautiful moans she was making. He loved those sounds! He felt her tighten inside. Apparently this position hit all the right places because she was close. A smug grin curved his lips when he heard, "Oh gods I'm coming! Oh yes...yes!" She gasped as her soft folds clenched around his slick length.

"Yer turnin me into a sex addict baby girl! I just had to have you!" he whispered, his voice husky as he drove himself into her harder, leaning her back against the door to their bedroom for leverage. "Mmm Igrayne! I..ah damn!" his knees were a bit weak as he spilled into her with a cry somewhere between a grunt and a choaked gasp. "You feel so good!" He nibbled on her lower lip and kissed her again, more softly this time, resting his forehead against hers. He gently moved to their bed and laid them both down on it with a sigh.

"Can't help it, when you touch me everything else just goes flying out the window! All I can think about is how much I want you and how many ways I can please you!" she said with a smile, "You're like a drug that I can't get enough of! Not ever! You just seep into my skin or I smell your scent, feel your long, warm hands, whatever. I don't know what you do or how, but please don't ever stop!" She kissed him again, nibbling down his neck, making him groan.

"Are you sure ya want dinner?" he asked, trailing his fingers down her cheek, ruby red eyes soft and warm, "Can't we just stay here and have your friend bring us something later? That was lovely, but I'd like more of you."

"Unfortunately no, not this time. We promised we'd have dinner with the children." she said regretfully, pulling away and sitting up. "Lets get cleaned up and get this over with, then we can have the rest of the night to play."

"You're a cruel woman, hime. I suppose you're right though. We did promise." he complained, but grinned as he stood up, zipping his pants, "Ok, I'll be good...for now, but when I get you alone... I am gonna make sure ya can't remember yer own name!" she squealed as he chased her into the bathing room and giggles were all that followed for a time. A short time later they emerged, redressed and groomed, the only sign of their earlier encounter was a smirk on Gin's lips and a flash of her merry green eyes. "You know, you shouldn tell me how much power I have over you, or I just might use it!" he teased her as they walked.

"And we wouldn't want that would we? You might grab me and fuck me up against a door! Heavens! Anything but that!" Igrayne laughed up at her lover. Gin shrugged, well if she didn't mind him exploiting the knowledge then he'd see he used it only for good! Good as in making her scream!

"The young human is back szahdi." Khatasa said, falling into step beside Igrayne and Gin, then smiled a fearsomly toothy smile and said in a lower tone, "He wishes to speak to you privately, my lord."

"Oh? What's this about?" his lady wondered.

"Na, na!" he smiled and tapped her nose, "Can't let ya know all my secrets, so don't ya go rummagin around in my head either! Send him to me immediately please my friend," Then Gin stopped the big rhaka, "I know how you protected them and kept them safe and I haven't thanked you for that yet, so thank you for doing it. She means the world to me." the two locked eyes a moment and Khatasa bowed, right hand to heart,

"Only until you could do it yourself, Gin Ichimaru. We knew you would come home eventually and now you have. I hope from now on, you and your family know only the happiness of being reunited." with a toothy smile the rhaka male bowed and melted into the shadows.

Gin and Igrayne walked to Silmara's tent where the rest were waiting for them. "Well back already Ichigo? Ya look no worse fer wear." Gin smiled. He hoped the boy had delivered the notes he'd given him for certain people. "What did they say?"

"They are demanding that we hand you and Orihime over for trial immediately before they will even consider talking." the young man said in a clipped tone, clearly angry. "Ukitaki is trying to talk to the Soitaicho, but I doubt it will help." The boy let out a gusty sigh and his shoulders slumped, "They think Orihime is a traitor too. That she went to Hueco Mundo willingly. They tried to hold me there until I told them where you were, but I convinced them that I didn't know. When the gate reappeared they were pissed that they couldn't read the reiatsu signature to tell them the location either. Even though I told them they wouldn't be able to follow, Soifone tried and it bounced her across the main square, so I know they'll be holding a grudge over that too. I'm sorry, but we may be on our own."

"We? Our?" Igrayne smiled, "So I take it from your words that you will be joining us?" She went over to the younger man and brushed his cheek, turning the full force of her smile on the hapless boy, "We are honored. You won't be alone my young friend. My people are proud to fight alongside their brothers and sisters from the mother planet."

"But...but I failed! I couldn't make them listen!" Ichigo pounded his fist into the cushion beneath him. Igrayne could feel the waves of frustration rolling off the young man. "Damn it, damn it. damn it! They never listen! Why won't they **ever** listen?"

"No my friend, you didn't fail us, they did. Thank you, Ichigo, for trying." she tipped his face up and made him look into her green eyes, a warm smile on her lips. Gin knew just how hypnotic those eyes could be and he knew Ichigo would feel guilty over the Seireitei failing to listen, unless Igrayne made certain that he didn't, "Now I will take over. Tomorrow I will speak to this Soitaicho and he **will **listen to me!"

Ichigo looked at the lady and then to the former captain, "I think I understand why you had a change of heart now. " he said, "Funny, I didn't think you had one." Ichigo grinned at the former captain making Gin laugh. "She's being very kind to me right now so I don't feel guilty, but somehow I doubt her attitude will be as gentle tomorrow."

"It's merely acting." Gin smirked, "Musta been pretty good too. Had you fooled." He looked up at his mate, "No, gentle is not the word I'd use either."

Igrayne turned and looked at the entrance and soon several rhaka entered with trays of food. Not surprisingly there were several meat dishes, each with different seasoning or sauces, along with cooked and raw vegetables. Cool juices and iced teas accompanied the meal. "Sit, my friends, eat. Tomorrow will take care of itself. Or I will." she smiled.

_ "Do we have a snowballs chance in hell without the Seireitei?" Gin's mind brushed hers with surprising ease. He waited for her answer as he popped a piece of roasted meat into his mouth and chewed. It was spicy and tender and he took another larger bite, finding he liked it. _

_ "Patience my dearest love. All is not lost." she replied, munching on some raw vegetable slices with a dipping sauce. She reached for a slice of meat and rolled it up taking a bite and grinning at her lover. _

_` "Care ta tell me how ya know?" he wondered. He snagged a piece of flatbread and wrapped it around the meat and some crisp vegetables and took a bite after dipping it in an different sauce. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the food arrived and wolfed his meatroll down. He made three more like it and ate those just as fast. He filled his meal out with more crisp vegetables and bitesized fruit. Finally full, he sat sipping his tea and chatting with Orihime and Igrayne.. _

_ "I'll show you after dinner if you're that curious." she laughed. _

_ "Na I got plans fer after dinner." he smiled, his fingers brushing her hand. "That quick snack left me still...hungry. Very hungry." His mindvoice took on a deeper, huskier quality that made her shiver. "Just finish your dinner sweet girl. You're gonna need yer energy tonight."_

The meal progressed with Gin teasing Orihime, whispering something in her ear that caused the girl to turn bright red and stare at the shinigami with scandalized amusement. "Gin! That's a terrible thing to say!"she hissed in outrage, swatting his arm. Whatever he said next made her curl up into a gasping ball of giggles. "Gin! He did NOT!" Ichigo gave them both an odd look, but made no comment. He was just glad that his friend was safe and unharmed.

"I'm just sayin Orihime..." Gin snickered, taking a bite from his meatroll and saying around the mouthful "Ok...fine, don't believe me!"

After they had all finished, Gin rose and nodded to Igrayne, brushing her cheek with gentle fingers, then he turned Ichigo, "Ichigo, could I have a private word with you?" he aske politely, no trace of his usual accent or sarcasm in his voice.

"Sure," the orange haired boy stood and followed him outside. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I needed to tell you that Aizen has made a pact with a creature from this world and he offered it Orihime's life and power as a seal on their bargain. She **has** to stay here, under the Canopy, otherwise it will find her and we won't be able to stop it. Not yet." Gin sighed, "After everything else she's been through and seen I saw no reason to give her anything else to worry about. Can you help me think up an excuse to keep her here?"

"I can try I guess. Is she really safer here?" Ichigo asked.

"Would you care to take these people on? When they can raise a barrier like this through need alone?" Gin asked, narrowing his eyes and letting his trademark grin curve his lips as he pointed upwards where the Canopy shown with a pearly light. " In answer to your question, yes she really will be safer here. The Canopy negates anything from outside of it and Igrayne and the other Adepts and females of the tribes are going to strengthen it. No one knows she's here and they won't if she stays here. Knowing Orihime though she's going to want to fight. I can't blame her, but against Aizen and the Nameless she would have no chance at all. I swore when I brought her here I would keep her safe and I intend to."

"I'm not sure I heard you right" Ichigo said with a lopsided smile, "I **think **I just heard you say you intend to keep a vow, but that can't be right can it?"

"I do sometimes keep my promises, just to keep people on their toes." the shinigami laughed, "Now, did you deliver all my messages and get what I asked you to?"

" Yeah, that was the easy part. So, aside from battle plans, when are you going to ask her?" the orange haired boy asked, watching the three moons rise. "That is your intention isn't it? I mean you had me bring you that ring from the Seireitei."

"Hush! She'll hear you!" Gin answered sharply, casting a look over his shoulder, "Yes, I am going to ask her tonight." Gin's son Kai drifted over, attracted by the topic of conversation.

"You got mother a ring and you're finally going to ask for her hand? It's about time!" Kai asked, his father's smile echoed in his own expression. "Well let's see it!" Gin grimaced, but pulled a small box that Ichigo had brought from his pocket, opening it to reveal a large, deep red ruby, surrounded by diamonds in a white gold setting. A truly stunning ring that reflected the man who gave it. "It's really beautiful father, she's gonna love it!"

"Honestly this is the worst kept secret ever!" Gin complained, but then his smile slipped a little, "So, do I have your permission to marry your mother?" he asked his son.

"I'm your son. I hardly think you need my permission!" Kai chuckled.

"On the contrary, I believe you and your sister have every right to have a say in this." Gin answered with quiet seriousness.

Kai regarded his father for a moment and then said, "Maybe you're right. Yes, you have our permission and we're happier than you could ever know." Then he embraced his father tightly, "We're just as glad as mom is to have you in our lives. Silmara and I have missed you too."

Gin's eyes were bright with unshed tears as he said, "Not nearly as glad as I am to have you all back in mine. I haven't been here, but I promise I'll make it up to both of you."

Ichigo stretched out his hand to Gin and briefly clasped his wrist, "Ichimaru good luck!" the younger shinigami said with a crooked smile, "Just tell me one thing? Who are you and what have you done with the real Gin?"

"Pushed him off a cliff so I could take his girl!" Gin laughed, slipping the box back into his pocket as Igrayne came outside.

"What are you three conspiring about?" she asked with a slow smile.

"Us mother?" her son said, doing a fair job of looking innocent, "Why nothing at all." He gave his mother an insincere smile.

"Idiot! That innocent look isn't going to work on me since I saw you and your sister come into this world with trouble clasped firmly in your hands!" she sneered playfully batting at her grinning son.

"Maybe, but this is a conspiracy I think you're going to enjoy." Kai laughed. "Besides, Silmara and I are the way we are because of **your **choice of our father. You can't blame anyone but yourself if we're exactly like him!"

Gin put his hands up and said, "Hey, don't drag me into this! I was just the innocent victim of a seduction by a powerful sorceress!"

"Oh and I'm sure you just **hated **every second of it didn't you Ichimaru?" Ichigo put in with a smirk of his own, "I'll bet you were kicking and screaming the whole time and I'm sure she had to drag you into her bed by force!"

"Well, there **was** quite a bit of screaming going on that night, but we never got into the tying down that time and the scratches on my back took a week to heal. Did I hate every second?" Gin pretended to consider, "Nope, the only time I hated was when it was time ta leave." The older shinigami laughed when Ichigo blushed, but the boy chuckled along with him, "The fact still remains though, I was seduced by a sorceress, but I never said I didn't like it! Ya really gotta learn to pay attention to details Ichigo."

Igrayne shook her head with a mock plea for patience, then turned to her grinning lover, "Are you ready to go love? It's getting late."

_ "I'm ready, but it's not that late." Gin said, switching to mindspeech again, "I think they might be on to us." _

_ "I think so too!" she laughed, "We're not exactly being subtle are we?" _

_ "I ain't a subtle kinda guy, so yer stuck with this! Besides, they're happy for us and at least those two know why we're cuttin out early. Silmara probably does too if she can pull her eyes away from Uryu long enough to notice anything else. That should probably bother me more than it does. Oh hell, he's a good kid. He won't try anything with her. Now my daughter on the other hand...well I'll worry about that tomorrow. If they're bonding we'll know soon enough. Somehow I doubt he'll be anymore upset by being the victim of seduction by a beautiful sorceress than I was. Shocked and surprised maybe, but not upset." he grinned, rapping her backside with his hand,_ _turning it to a quick grope when the others weren't looking._ "Gentlemen and ladies, we'll see you tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening." Gin smiled at the younger group and with a wave he and Igrayne disappeared into the shadows of the Ernan night. Once out of sight of the tent filled with teenagers Gin turned and swept her up into a heated kiss, " Gods I can't wait to get you alone! I can't seem to get enough of you!" he groaned against her lips, pulling her close and grinding his hips against hers, letting the friction ease the ache in his loins that had been building all evening, "All that that quick one did was make me wanna fuck you again. It was all I could do to keep from getting a hard on at dinner!" He didn't really question why he was so attracted to her. He always had been. Now that he knew about their bond and it's sexual compulsion it was fully explained as far as he was concerned, although he suspected he would be just as attracted to her without a sexual compulsion. He wasn't about to question something that felt so good. He'd found a strange sense of acceptance here from the rhaka he'd met so far and although they treated Igrayne with the respect due a leader, they treated him the same way. Under Aizen it had always been very much superior and subordinate, Igrayne took pride in his power and was willing to to stand at his side as an equal. I_grayne I won't fail that trust either. I've been feared and followed a powerful man, but I've never been respected, not really. It's weird. I've done nothing to_ _earn their trust and yet they seem to know me. Like they've been following me for a long time, which is very strange since I know they rally don't like humans and though I'm not human I still look like one. I'm sure they have no idea what a shinigami is. It would be a human thing and not of much use to the rhaka. I'll ask her after tonight. First things first. _

_ "Then lets go!" she urged when they broke the kiss._ He grabbed her hand and they ran most of the way back to their quarters.

Gin closed the heavy wooden door behind him and watched as Igrayn started a fire in the huge fireplace. It was getting chilly now that the sun was gone. He was beginning to get a case of the jitters now that they were alone. He knew that she loved him, but he was about to ask her to spend eternity with him. That was a hell of thing to ask anyone! He knew it was what **he **wanted and he could feel that she did too, but he was too new to the ability to sense his lover's thoughts and there were still somethings he needed to hear her say out loud. It made them more real for him and easier to believe and trust in. _Geez, I'm a wreck! I know how she feels! Why can't I trust that?_ He held out his arms when she finished and she snuggled into them. He picked her up and walked over to the chair they had shared the night before and sat her down. He felt his stomach tighten and his hands grow cold from nerves as he knelt beside her._ Nerves at my age! I feel like a teenager whose parents are out and don't know I've got a girl in my room and they might come home at any moment. Come on Gin, you know she loves you, just spit it out!_ " I'm not very good at this, so I'm just gonna ask. Igrayne, will you marry me?" he asked, his crimson eyes looking into her jade ones._ Please say yes, please say yes!_ He opened the box containing a deep red ruby surrounded by diamonds in a white gold setting and offered it to her. He'd had it made in the years after he'd met and fallen in love with her, remembering how she'd loved the color of his eyes and his hair, although he'd never believed he'd ever be able to give it to her.

"Oh!" tears gathered in her lovely eyes. She'd imagined this for so long, but now here it was! "Yes, oh yes!" He sighed in relief and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. _"You thought I might say no!" _

"Sorry, I was just nervous! I never though I'd really get to ask you, but it makes me happy that you said yes and so fast too." he chuckled, running his fingers through the back of his hair, "Do you like it?" He nodded at her ring.

"It's the color of your hair and eyes," she said softly. Her hand brushed throughhis hair in a tender gesture, "it's perfect." she looked up, "I love you Gin."

"I love you too baby girl. Always have." his long fingers traced up and down her arm, "Forgive me for not seein it sooner?"

"There's never been anything to forgive. It's done and we're together now." she put her slim fingers to his lips amd traced the outline. His lower lip was fuller than his top one. When he kept them open his eyes were a very attractive almond shape set at a slant over high cheekbones and a perfect straight nose. He had a surprisingly stubborn chin and strong jaw. He'd often been compared to a fox, but Igrayne didn't see it. To her he was Gin, her lover, lifemate and altogether perfectly beautiful. He nibbled her fingertips, lapping at the pads with the tip of his tongue. Her sensitive nose picked up his scent, clean, sharp and cold, like snow just before it fell, uniquely his. She leaned forward and kissed him,his lips were warm and soft despite his icy scent, then kissed down his jaw and nibbled down his neck, tasting his skin with the tip of her tongue. He tasted salty, but underneath rich, musky with a hint of sweetness. She heard his heartrate increase as she continued to run the tip of her tongue over his pulse point, feeling the blood rushing just under the skin and his breathing started to speed up. She continued to explore him, using all her senses, extending them to the utmost. She wanted to experience every nuance of the man before her. She smiled when he sighed in pleasure while her fingers touched his smooth pale skin. He was so warm and so very alive and she wanted to let him see how much she loved him, body and soul! She unbuttoned his shirt and traced her tonguetip across his chest, teasing his flat nipple into hardness and getting a soft groan of pleasure out of him before continuing down his chest to his stomach, working her way down his lean hard body. _Gods he tastes and smells so good! _She slid off of his lap and undid his belt and drew his pants off as well so she could touch him all over, shivering in anticipation. _He looks so damn good too! she thought to herself as she watched his bright red eyes shine in the firelight and the flames flickered over his muscular body. _Sometimes she thought this man's beauty and her desire for him would drive her insane. She reached out and joined her mind to his.

Gin traced down her face with his long fingers and sighed happily when she started to kiss and touch his whole body. He loved the softness of her skin, how it glowed when they made love. Her large green eyes seemed brighter than any jewels he'd ever seen, her bright hair forming an intimate curtain around them as she straddled his lap while she unbuttoned his shirt. It tickled his thighs where it trailed across his bare skin. _Gods when had she taken his pants off? _She kissed his neck, sucking and nipping softly and he was rapidly losing the ability to think straight. _Who cares as long as she doesn't stop! I can **feel** her feeling me_ _in my mind! _Though she usually let him take the lead, tonight he wanted her to. He wanted her to show him that she needed him as badly as he did needed to know deep in his soul that she really loved him. It was still so new to him, feeling her emotions and knowing he could trust her completely. Trust that she would never use anything she knew to hurt him and that he was safe, that he could show her everything that made him Gin Ichimaru. He'd never really known those feelings before, at least not to this degree and needed to know that they were just as real and powerful for her. People threw them out so casually, but he'd never been able to allow himself to fully believe in them until now. He'd cared for Rangiku. He would even say he'd loved her, but sometimes the fear for her safety and his obligation to protect her had interfered and his greater power had caused problems as well. She was his best friend and he had trusted her, but only to a point. Gin knew there were darker parts of him that Ragiku would never be able to accept as Igrayne had. Those bottomless green eyes seemed to beg him to let her into the deepest part of him and he didn't fear to let her in, to let her see into his soul. He knew that she would never use what she learned to hurt him and that his heart was safe in her keeping. His breath caught a little when her mind brushed his a bit more and her fingers traced his shoulders, along the top then down along the shoulderblades. Her lethal claws just barely tickled his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. _Oh gods Igrayne! Gin had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths as her fingers left waves of sensual pleasure in their wake._ Her lips, teeth and tongue followed her fingers and she nipped the flesh on his left shoulder, not hard, just the bare points and sucked gently. Normally this would have had him complaining about her teasing and wanting something more, but with her mind brushing his, so fully that the lines between her/him began to blur and he couldn't always tell if he was feeling the sensation or if she was. Igrayne sharing her senses with him so totally seemed to make him hyperaware. Sensation sizzled along each nerve and pulsed in time with his heartbeat! It was unlike anything he'd ever felt! He took a handful of her thick scarlet hair and brought it to his nose, inhaling her scent deeply, shivering as her soft floral fragrance surrounded him, but underneath a subtle scent like jasmine, green herbs and sunshine caught his attention. He wondered if he could taste it?He pulled her wrist up to his mouth and gently licked the pale underside, his tongue testing the flavor. He tasted a hint of salt, then under it a spicy sweetness like cinnamon and cloves and wildflower nectar. Gin's heightened senses could feel her blood pulsing just under the thin skin and he sucked gently on the pulse point feeling her life force beneath his lips. He shuddered in desire. _Gods I want her, but I want this to last! I've never felt anything so incredible! I feel so connected to her! I don't think I could make love any other way now. I **need **to feel these things from her and she knows it!_ He let her thick hair run through his fingers, heavy like satin and so soft. He smiled,understanding his lover's obsession with his hair. He had to admit it was fun to tangle his fingers in the thick strands while they made love. Since she was bent tracing the muscles on his chest with her fingers and tongue he sat up a bit more and ran his short nails along the tender nape of her neck and down along a pale shoulder. He wanted to taste more of that soft skin, but she wasn't close enough and what she was doing felt wonderful, so he let her continue to guide him while his hands wandered, first fingertips then the palms of his hands ran over her back, across her flank then to her firm backside. His long fingers traced the firm heart shaped ass beneath his hands, a smile curved his lips when he remembered how well it had fit in his two hands earlier. He groaned, aroused and feeling himself melting under her warm touch. _Mmm how did I ever live without this?_ His pulse was racing as he let his fingers run up her spine and back down to the cleft of her ass, still touching and exploring. He smiled against her hair when she finally voiced a low moan into the crook of his neck. _Finally!_ _Thought I was losin my touch!_

Igrayne chuckled against his stomach muscles and said into his mind,_ "You'll always be able to make me do that and by the way, that feels so good! Please do it again!"_ She added the last bit as his questing fingers traced the crack of her ass. She all but purred when he did as she asked. _Oh light he feels so good!_ She tried and finally succeeded in getting her mind straight again and began to kiss his rock hard stomach, letting her tongue trace each cut. He must have been ticklish because he squirmed a bit and chuckled, but he didn't push her away. As she worked her way down his lithe frame his scent got heavier until her lips brushed the tip of his erection.

When she gave his cock a long lick, base to tip he shuddered, "_Gods baby, go down on me. Please!"_ She didn't take her eyes off him as he leaned back and bit his bottom lip, his skin taking on a very light flush of desire. His red eyes blazed with the heat running through him.

She knew what he wanted, but he seemed to be prepared to let her take her time. Keeping her eyes on his face, she sent, "_Just enjoy this my love. Let me see the real you."_

_"I will if you will."_ Gin whispered into her mind. _"Take your illusion down and let me see you as you really are. I want to see the woman I'm making love to."_ He laid a hand on her cheek, tracing the line just below her eyes while his own red ones pleaded silently. Igrayne could no more resist those eyes than she could stop breathing. In a blink her pupils went from round to slits and became a deeper green, a color that seemed to reflect the light back and glow slightly. Her ears became pointed at the tips and he could just make out dainty fangs, only a little longer than a human's teeth, but the difference was so marked that it made him shiver. _"I've never seen anyone more beautiful! Why do you hide what you are?"_

_"The world, even this one, is not so tolerant of that which is different." she reached up and touched his silver hair, "You know that my love. Just as your beautiful eyes and hair caused you problems in the Rukon, looking like this among the humans would make things difficult for me. Even after all this time the rhaka are not easily accepted. To the rhaka I am Bharashadi, to the humans I am a rhaka halfbreed."_

"_Anyone that calls you that in front of me will be eating several feet of Shinsou!"Gin growled angrily._ She looked into his eyes, the warm red color had become hot and fierce, his lips compressed into a thin line. She could easily see the predator in him. As sleek and elegant a hunter as any of the rhaka.

She smiled and cupped his cheek, _"The look on your face right now, that's why I call you Merlin. Merlin is also a very fierce type of hawk." she sent. "I believe I have something that I would really like to turn my attention to right now. You look delicious."_ She punctuated the last sentence by tracing the head of his arousal with the tip of her tongue. His scent and taste were richer here. especially so since the tip had begun weeping precome. Igrayne delicately licked the pearly drops, dipping her tongue into the slit to get more and sighing in pleasure at the taste. Her smile widened as he sucked air between his clenched teeth as she brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

He tightened his fingers in her hair, "How could I forget?" he asked softly, "But seriously baby," he had to swallow hard as her sharp rhakene fangs grazed his shaft, "I never want to hear **anyone **say anything bad about you or I'll make sure they live just long enough to regret it! You're beautiful and unique and if they can't see that, then they don't deserve to inhabit the same world as you do!" He'd switched to verbal speech because he was rapidly losing the ability to think straight, but he needed her to know he was serious. "The Bharashadi and the Rhaka are my people now too, since my woman and my children come from them so I won't tolerate disrespect! Had enough of that myself!" he grinned suddenly and switched to mindspeech, _"Ok I'm offically done bitchin! As I recall I asked ya ta go down on me. Are ya gonna?"_

_ "Of course my love. You don't think I'd miss an opportunity to taste you do you?" she answered, her mental voice as sensuous as her body. With an impish grin she sucked him into her mouth._

_ "Gods baby girl that feels so good! You know how much I love that don'tcha?" Gin caught her eyes and grinned mischieviously, "But the best part is how much **you **get off on doing it! It turns me on and makes it feel even better!"_ This seemed to inspire her and he let his head fall back as he gave himself up to the sensations she was sending coursing through his body. Her silky mouth felt so good! _"Whatever ya wanna do I'm yours. Just don't stop!"_

_"I know very well that you do and it's my pleasure to do it to you. You're right, I do get off on doing this to you." She sucked him down with a noisy slurp, her mindvoice amused and her feline eyes sparkling._

"Yeah, that's what makes it so much fun, but whatcha gonna do when it's **my** turn to make **you** scream?" he snickered as she ran her fingers across his stomach, making him squirm.

"Scream," she said playfully, before returning to sucking and licking his hard shaft, encouraging him to rock his hips in time with her and tearing a low moan from him. He reached forward and played with the back of her neck, running his fingers along the top of her spine._"Mmm I love your hard body!" she purred and then her voice turned mischievious, "And parts of it are really, really hard!"_

"Little girl, the things I'm gonna do to you...Sss!" he drawled, then was forced to suck in another hissing breath as she hit a very sensitive area when her fingers ran through the silver curls between his legs and she teased the sensitive flesh there, "All right now yer just playin dirty!"

"I thought you liked it when I played dirty." she chuckled, pulling him out of her mouth and swiping her thumb across the slit in the tip,collecting the pearly drops again leaking from the tip and letting him watch her lick it clean before she swallowed him down again, sucking hard.

"I do...mmm...like it...very...oh gods Igrayne I'm...!" he gasped as a delicious feeling of tightness finally snapped deep in his gut and he came for her,fisting his hands on the chair arm and watching as a little bit dribbled down her chin, but she caught it with her fingers and again licked them clean. He couldn't help but grin breathlessly at her. She looked justlike a cat finishing a bowl of cream, especially with the illusion down. "Ya realize how fuckin sexy ya look when ya do that don'tcha?" He stretched lazily and shivered, his whole body feeling tingly and good. He'd never been with anyone that made him feel as good as she did. The slightest touch from his lover ignited a bonfire in his body!

_ "_Mmm why don't you show me?" she said giving him a look that was at once inviting and challenging. "I got a few good moans from you this time."

Gin couldn't resist, he moved quickly, snatching her up and dumping her onto the silk sheets, quickly laying on top of her to pin her to their bed, his face only inches from hers, his expression playful. "So ya did, but that ain't nothin compared to the sounds yer gonna make!" His lips grazed hers again, her scent surrounding him and making him ache for her. He'd never been one to make love only once and be done, but her touch flashed fire through his body no matter how recently he'd come. He wanted her and he wanted her now! He ran his tongue lightly over her lips. There it was again! That spicy taste with a hint of salt and honey. The unique taste of his mate and blended with it the taste of what she'd just done to him. "Why does everything feel so intense tonight sweet girl? Sure as hell was never like this before, even with you..." he trailed off, not really knowing how or what to ask, but sensing something inside him was changing._ Her skin_ _is so soft! he thought. _

_ "It's our bond. It draws us closer and heightens all our physical and mental sensations. Remember, it changes the bondmate, making you more like us." Igrayne smiled and caressed his cheek. "It's just one of the more pleasant aspects of a lifebonding." _

_ "Thought so. I love it, even though it makes me come perilously close to insanity sometimes." he chuckled as he sucked a pink nipple to hardness. "Course a lot of people think I'm perilously close ta insanity most of the time."_

_ "Sanity is over rated if you ask me." she snickered as she groaned softly, squirming under his sensual touch. _

Gin laughed, _"Me too!"_ He began to kiss her again, completely scattering her thoughts. "Now we have some unfinished business and frankly, it can't wait." His erection pressed against her thigh, "I waited too long as it is." he said pushing himself inside her. She was slick and wet and warm inside and he had to bite his lip again as he shuddered from the intensity of the physical and mental sensations washing over him. _Oh my gods how can anything feel so good? Think I like these heightened senses.._

"Oh gods how can you feel this good?" she groaned, unconsciously mirroring his exact thoughts. Her fingers clasped his shoulders,as she curled her legs around his slim hips, but she was careful not to dig her nails in. He was touched by her tenderness. Not many of his lovers had ever been gentle with him.

"Because I love you." he murmered into her bright hair. "Now sweet girl as romantic as this is, kinda miss yer screams. Gonna have to insist on a few." With that he dug hard into her soft body, making her moan and match his hard thrusts, pushing her hips up to meet his. "That's what I want. Got a few more?"

"Only...if you...AH!...if you do!" she panted. He nipped her neck sharply, tasting the coppery hint of blood. The small bit of pain made her cry out again. He cursed softly, a growled rhakene word that made her smile when she tightened around him. His lips crashed down on hers, kissing her a little more roughly. He pulled her head back, fingers tangled in her long hair and sucked the smooth white skin of her throat.

"Ya know, I won't break if ya scratch and bite a already know I like a little pain. Come on kitty cat, show me I'm yours." he encouraged when he came up for air, biting his lip as he felt her claws on his shoulders. She got her groan when her teeth closed on his neck. He shuddered as he felt those sharp teeth sink into the skin above the pressure point. It felt so good it was all he could do not to come!

"Mmm, now that's better. Can't let you have all the fun." she smiled.

"Says who?" he returned beginning to thrust harder, a steady, unrelenting pace, watching her face as he did. After a few moments he felt her body begin to tighten around his shaft and he breathed, "Come for me? Show me it feels good. Show me you like havin me inside you!" Gin knew he couldn't last much longer, but he wanted to feel her climax first. He wanted her to squeeze his orgasm out of him!

With all of her senses stretched to the limit and his mind entwined with hers, Igrayne couldn't have stopped her orgasm if her life depended on it! Her toes curled and her breath came in hard gasps as she clamped down around the hard length thrusting deeply inside her. "GIN!" she moaned holding tight to him and arching her back as her hips rock up into his hard thrusts.

That was all it took. He'd already been holding back and this tipped the scales! He groaned wordlessly as he emptied himself into his lover again."_Damn, damn, damn! So... good Igrayne!" he sent as the force of his release rendered him breathless. _When their breathing finally returned to something close to normal, he gently pulled out of her to flop bonelessly onto his side of the bed. After a moment he gathered her close. "Mmm yer too far away." he murmered into her hair. "Think there's a rehab for being addicted to each other?"

"Gods I hope not!" she exclaimed, snuggling up and drawing the blankets up to cover them both. She ran her fingers through the sweat darkened silver hair making him sigh and nuzzle into the caress then chuckled. "I can just see it. Hello my name is Igrayne and I'm a sex addict, but only with this gorgeous, sinfully good shinigami."

"Me too, but only with this wickedly beautiful lady," he grinned, "I must be getting feline characteristics. Startin ta like it when ya pet me like that."

"Can't help it." she laughed, "Your hair was the first thing I noticed when you walked into the inn. I wanted to touch it all night. Among other things." Igrayne buried her nose deep in the shining strands and inhaled the scent of her lover. She dipped her head to kiss his neck and jaw and then finally his soft lips. "I love you."

"Love you too baby." he answered, kissing her back.

They lay in companionable silence for a while.

"Ya really gonna take on the old man tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes and no you can't come with me! He'll kill you if he can get his hands on you." she answered in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Mmm, not interested in anyones hands on me but yours." he said softly, then smiled, "I almost feel sorry for him. He's in for a number of shocks isn't he?"

Igrayne didn't answer, she just held him, cherishing the closeness until they both slept. Tomorrow would see many shocks, for all concerned. _  
AUTHORS NOTE: _

_ So you must be getting the idea that Igrayne is more than she seems and the bond is not ordinary. The plot thickens in the next few chapters. Hope you'll join us for the next parts. _

_ **Gin:** Ok you kept your word. I did get some time with Igrayne. Gotta speak to someone about getting her created here. _

_ **Me: **What?` _

_ **Gin: **(smirking) I'm lonesom. _

_ **Me: **Lonesom, my ass, you're just horny. _

_ **Gin:** You're writing sex scenes like that an you say it like it's a bad thing! Ok, have it your way! I'm lonesom and horny!Bye bye folks. See ya in the next chapters!_


	7. Chapter 6 Confrontations

_ Confrontat__ions_

_ Chapter 7_

_ While the fate of two worlds hang on the balance, Igrayne must convince the Seireitei to pardon Gin and form an alliance.**WARNING! VERY,** **VERY GRAPHIC LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!** I don't own Bleach or The Coldfire Trilogy. Rated **VERY M! I'M NOT KIDDING! If you're offended by strong graphic sexual content, don't read this!**_

Gin stretched and curled into his lover's arms snuggling into her embrace and sighing contentedly when her nails ran over his scalp, "Mmm you feel sinfully good!" he said nuzzling her hair and breathing in her scent. He felt lazy and content. They'd slept, but he had kissed her awake a few hours later, wanting to make love again and they had, for hours now, but now his thoughts nudged at him. He'd always had the ability to push a problem into his subconscious, where his mind would still continue to work on it while he occupied himself with other, more pleasurable things, but it would always be there, until he worked it out. He hated to ruin the mood, but he had a few theories that he needed to talk out with Igrayne. It had surprised him when the Seireitei had totally refused to even speak with Igrayne's people unless she handed over not only him, but an innocent girl as well. He knew they'd want him, but he'd never believed they'd still blame Orihime. He shook his head, something else was going on that apparently he didn't know about, however he had a theory. "Hime, as much as it pains me, I need to talk to you about Yammamoto." he said, his face still against her hair.

"Hmm, I knew you were thinking about something earlier, but you're very good at hiding your thoughts from me. No small feat I might add." she smiled, fingers sliding absently through his silver hair, in a familiar gesture of affection that he loved.

"Well can't let ya know everything can I? Where's the fun in that?" he teased, trailing his long fingers down her bare skin,feeling that familiar ache pool in his groin. He groaned softly at what was also becoming a familiar feeling, that feeling of intense **want** that filled his whole body!

_"I thought you wanted to talk."_ she reminded him, his warm touch making her shiver. She pressed herself against him with a soft groan of desire and they lay kissing and exploring for a few sweet moments. Hot desire swept her under as the pull from her mate made her hands bolder. He hissed when her fingers began to stroke his shaft. She was beginning to wonder if he'd heard her or if he was going to ignore that in favor of the pleasure building between them. She shivered, knowing he needed to talk something out with her, but the compulsion was working on them both with a vengence! Her thoughts scattered to the four winds as he deepened his kiss and slid his long fingers into her. She moaned softly stroking his erection slowly and deeply, just the way he liked it while she opened her thighs wider to give his long fingers more room. _"Ah! Gin! That feels so good!"_

_"Did I? Hmm wonder why I'd say somethin like that?"_ he kissed her more deeply, feeling her rough cats tongue against his and thrusting into her hand as her heat enclosed his fingers and wanting more than anything to make love to her again, then feeling his conscience prick at him. Finally he pulled away with a frustrated groan, knowing the problem would continue to nag at him until he delt with it, "Okay, okay! I **hate** bein serious, but this damned problem with Yammamoto is distracting and I never wanna give you less than my full and undivided attention! I need to talk to you about it, even if there are things I'd much rather be doing with or more to the point **to** you at the moment!" Gin pulled away and sat on the side of the bed taking a few deep breaths to get his scrambled thoughts back in order. He wiped his wet fingers on the sheets knowing he was lost if he tasted her! The problem was those deep breaths drew her scent around him, all the more intoxicating from her aroused state and it made him want her so badly that he could scream! _Focus Gin! Focus! _His body, as usual ignored him.

To distract them both, Igrayne rose from their bed and poured two glasses of the same wine from the first night and passed him one. She was no more immune to his charms than he was to hers and the compulsion seemed to be working overtime these days. Her body was still pulsing with the feeling of his slim fingers and wanting him inside of her so badly she ached! He took the glass, feeling another flood of desire as their fingers brushed, but nodded in thanks and took a long swallow, hoping the alcohol would help him collect his thoughts and relaxing back against the pillows, though, since he was completely naked and still aroused, it didn't do much to get his lover's mind off wanting him, especially when she could still smell his scent and the firelight played across his lean muscled body. Igrayne sat quietly at the foot of the bed sipping from her own glass, and trying to calm her desire, while waiting for him to organize his thoughts, not daring to touch him. The moment she did both of them would be lost, unable to think of anything else until they had made love again. She crossed her legs to try to still the ache between them, but she still felt empty now that he'd pulled his fingers out of her and wanting him. She pulled her mind away from those thoughts and concentrated on the conversation, "Something is troubling you my love." she said quietly. "You suspect something. Maybe something you think Aizen has done?"

Gin's eyes widened a little, but then she had an odd way of knowing what was on his mind without prying. She would patiently wait until he was ready to tell her. Her patient attitude was something of a relief, because he knew she could just read his mind. The thought of people able to know at a glance thoughts he had kept to himself for centuries was absolutely terrifying to a loner like Gin, which he suspected Igrayne knew and that she took pains to make him feel at ease. Besides, as she had said, to enter someone's mind uninvited and read their deepest thoughts was a crime among her people. Oddly, though he had seldom trusted anyone, he had no problem believing her, at least most of the time when paranoia wasn't getting the better of him. The habits of a lifetime were difficult to break and died a stubbornly slow, hard death! He just had to remind himself over and over that he didn't need to hide anymore. It was annoying, but his lover understood and didn't push. Igrayne would never lie to him or use anything she knew through their bond to hurt him, not just because hurting him would hurt her, but because she understood that to do so would destroy the man she loved. Gin trusted almost no one, so when he did give another being his trust, it was a rare and precious gift and his lady treated it that way. Everyone else had violated his trust, some long before he had thought to give it, with the exceptions of Rangiku, Ukitaki and Orihime, since he knew the gentle girl was a terrible liar and she just couldn't seem to hurt anyone. Perhaps Kira too. Gin wasn't entirly certain of him as he hadn't known the boy as long, but he suspected that Izuru would not hurt or betray him either. Though a gifted fighter, the boy had a gentle soul. He would fight and even kill, but only if he had to or was under orders and usually in the defense of another. Gin winced at the memory of how he'd lied to his lieutenant when he'd betrayed the Seirieitei and gone with Aizen to Hueco Mundo. _I don't have the right to judge Izuru or anyone after what I did! _Feeling remorseful and vulnerable he brushed Igrayne's leg with his and kept it there, needing the light physical contact, though it did no good for his aroused state of mind.

"I can understand why they want my hide," he said slowly " and Aizen made sure that they would think Orihime went over to him willingly, but I never thought that the Soitaicho wouldn't even want to talk. I know almost everything about Aizen's plans. Sousuke told me things he didn't even tell Tousen and they were... well never mind, that part isn't important, but he had me with him when he negotiated with the Nameless the night you came and got me and I felt the power of that terrible evil! They need to be warned, they have no idea the level of power their going to be faced with and I know a lot more too, things that they could never find out on their own! It's in their best interest to deal with us even if they break the alliance later. He has to know that it's worth it to at least hear me out. He's stubborn, but he's not that stupid! Why is he doing this?" his red eyes were troubled, "I have to be missing something, but I'll be damned if I know what!"

"Could Aizen have used his zanpakuto in a more subtle way? Differently than when he demonstrated it to the lieutenants? Not to blind Yammamoto, but to control how he would respond to you if you should try to speak out against Aizen and enhance his anger?" she asked after a few moments, taking another sip of her wine. "Perhaps when no one could see them? You said he liked to play chess with Yammamoto. Could it have been then?"

"I...I'm not sure, but it sounds plausible." Gin said thoughtfully, then his head came up and his eyes became concerned. " You think Aizen may have used it on Yammamoto so he wouldn't listen to me if I did turn on him? Me or anyone linked to me, like you or Orihime."

"It's very likely. It's what I would do if I was in the same place. Control of those in authority and blinding them not only to his actions, but also making them reject help from outside would fit Aizen's plans neatly. He won't be able to make Yammamoto do much. The Soitaicho is far too powerful for even Aizen to control completely. If he tried and your Soitaicho acted too much out of character it would be noticed. However he would play on the Head Captain's suspicions and and use the sense of anger and betrayal that Yammamoto feels already to make him refuse an alliance with us until we handed over the only two people that could tell us Aizen's plans. You've told me yourself, Aizen loves to manipulate people, the more powerful the better, so the train of thought you're on fits." she said. "That's why I must speak with him. If he is under Aizen's control I'll know."

" Hmm that's true. Mindgames are something Sousuke just can't resist. That was why he insructed Ulquiorra to give Orihime 12 hours to say goodbye to one person." Gin shook his head, "It sounds just like his type of subtle maipulation. He knew it would make her appear to have turned to Aizen's side, but even if you know, what can you do?" he asked, reaching out and taking her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. He loved just touching her, even if it was only holding her hand. Now that his desire had calmed a little, it was safe to touch her again. For a while anyway.

"I can break Aizens's spell and show Yammamoto the truth." she smiled and cupped his cheek with her free hand, "Don't worry beloved, I can see right through Aizen's spells and I think once the Head Captain learns how Aizen did and how manipulated him, he's going to be very, very angry and looking for revenge. I intend to help him." Her green eyes were dancing and her smile looked a little feral and the feline-like expression coupled with a lack of any human illusion took his breath away. "And since rebounded spells can be extemely painful, I guarantee more than Aizen's ego will be bruised after I'm through with him."

"You're beautiful, a bit scary sometimes, but beautiful!" he leaned forward for a kiss, feeling a thrill run down his spine and reignite an increasingly familiar ache that he tried with marginal success to ignore. Apparently touching wasn't going to be safe for long. " Okay, you've convinced me, we'll do it your way, You're right, I think the only one with a chance of making an allience with the Seireitiei is you but I don't like it, especially since I know you won't let me come with you and watch your back, so you'll have to teach me how to watch you like you used to me. Otherwise I'll be a nervous wreck."

"You just want to see your former comrades squirm!" she accused laughing.

"No...okay a little, but I don't want them destroyed. I've started to have dreams about what the world would be like if Aizen succeeds. What happens to the souls that die? I mean I know some become Hollows," he struggled for a moment, "Igrayne, I never made a human soul become a Hollow, I need you to know that. What would happen to the ones who would go to the Seireitei if Aizen and the Nameless were to win? I mean, my life there wasn't great, but I'm sure it beats the hell out of what would happen if those two were let loose to remake the people of Earth and here into what they want! They'd be mindless slaves that lived only to suffer! I'm no bigger fan of humans than the rhaka, but to see them made over into a twisted parody of what they once were...well that's an abomination and I can't just sit by and let it happen! Especially now. Humans gained the ability to travel the stars and colonized another world! A world that gave birth to** you**. It gave me love, children and a chance to start over! That's reason enough to fight for them."

Igrayne watched her mate struggle to recover the inner person Aizen had bent and twisted, but never broken, but he'd buried his true feelings for so long it was difficult for him to openly express himself, she touched his hair, sliding her fingers through the shining strands in a gentle gesture of affection,"Once again your instincts are exellent and fully in accord with mine. It has tried before, tried and failed, but with Aizen on It's side, It could actually succeed. Not since my father has the Nameless had such a powerful partner and the wholesale chaos they intend would feed It with pain and suffering for many Ages. If he bargains successfully and manages to retain his independence and I am fairly certain he will be able to do so, or seem to, It will appeare to grant him whatever his wishes in exchange for Orihime. With her power the Nameless One will be the God, not Aizen. This is what I was created for and I know your strength as well. It is far greater than anyone knows and you, of all the shinigami can challenge your ex-Captain, take the Hougioku and kill Sousuke Aizen for good!"

. "What? Me challenge Aizen and kill him? I think you grossly overestimate my abilities!" he said with a startled snort, " While I'm flattered, I couldn't take on Sousuke. Not and live to talk about it!"

"No Gin, I know the truth. " she squeezed his hand, looking deep into his eyes," Your power and mine together can finally bring this to an end, but first you must be honest, at least with yourself. I'm not prying my love and your thoughts are your own, until and unless you choose to share them." she gently brushed his cheek, "Remember that you are not alone and together we are far stronger than Aizen or the Nameless suspects. Even It has not taken the measure of the Bharashadi, but I doubt It has forgotten The Hunter. The one man the had the audacity to break his compact with the Nameless and live to talk about it and to destroy the Iezu It had allied with to turn the humans into so many cattle to feed it's hunger for pain and death. To know that his power lives on in me will not please the Nameless, not at all. The Mother made certain that I inherited it in all of it's dark glory." Igrayne took his face in her hands and looked at him, "When you see it, I hope you do not fear, because I promise you Gin, that power will **never** be turned against you."

Gin pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment and then asked, " So what do we do now?"

"I go break Kyoka Suigetsu's spell and give Aizen some migraines and insomnia" she said looking even more inhuman and giving him a feral, toothy grin as evil as any he could come up with.

Chuckling delightedly he leaned back on the bed, tucking a pillow under his head and said, "Like I said, a bit scary, but beautiful and you're all mine!" He finished his wine in a long swallow and grinned, lightening the mood, "Glad you love me too much to damage me. You won't even scratch my back unless I beg you to. Or drive you into it."

"Is it so bad that I don't want to hurt you?" she asked in mock exasperation, trying with difficulty to hold a stern expression,her twitching lips and sparkling eyes giving her away.

"But you scream so pretty when I do it to you! Can't blame me for wanting to know that I can drive my pretty little princess to claw, scratch and bite the shit out of me while I fuck her brains out." he grinned wider at her raised eyebrow at his blunt language. "Oops! Did I say that out loud? Oh dear, that was meant to be an inner monologue." He just managed to duck the swung pillow, but she was laughing when she did it.

"When I get back your, 'pretty little princess' is going to fuck **your **brains out...among other things, probably like biting, scratching and clawing the shit out of you!" a suggestive smile curled her lips. "Oh dear, I guess the whole out loud thing is catching!"

He pulled up the covers, laughing to disguise the effects that her seductive smile and teasing were having on him, " Promises, promises! Just go and get this over with! " he grinned again, " I'm looking forward to it and I'm gonna hold you to it."

"Oh I plan to hold a lot of you lover." she taunted, going back into the bathroom to dress, giving him a look that made him fall back on the bed with a groan trying to get his body back under control. It seemed to have other ideas though. He was hard enough to pound nails right now! He decided to get dressed and pulled on a black shuhakusho that he found in the wardrobe containing his clothes. Maybe if he was wearing the loose black hakama, his state of mind wouldn't be quite so obvious. He'd just finished tying his obi when she came out and sat down to brush her hair, his long fingers snatched the brush out her hands.

"Let me do that." he said, separating her hair and drawing the brush slowly through the shining strands, "Baby, promise to be careful. The old man is not evil, but he is stubborn to a fault. A privilage of age I suppose, but he doesn't like challenges to his authority and he believes I'm a traitor attempting to escape justice. He might decide to hold you until I am handed over." he caught her eyes in the mirror, " You know, if you'd asked me to that morning, I would have stayed. I would have gone with you. I wanted to. I wished I had stayed, so many times I wished I had stayed, but I was so afraid I wasn't strong enough to protect you and at the time Ran had no one else to watch over her."

"I know and I wanted you to stay, but it wasn't supposed to be that way and I knew you had reasons of your own for staying in the Seireitei. I would never want you to have to choose between the people you loved. It happened the way it was supposed to happen." she said softly. " In the end it worked out and if the Head Captain is stupid enough to try hostage taking then he's in for a very nasty surprise. I don't take challenges well either and I have no problem with bouncing Yammamoto across the compound too."

"I know," he sighed, "Nothing seems to give you problems, not even creepy little me. An before you say anything I **am **creepy, and I know it. I went outta my way to be that way. Keeps people from asking too many questions if they're not sure the person they're talking to is entirely sane. In fact sometimes I kinda liked em thinkin I might turn homicidal at any moment. Surprised the hell outta me when you started flirting with me though. That never happens since most women find me...disturbing." he looked at her speculativly, "You never did. You even seemed to enjoy the way I acted. I finally understood what it was like to be a normal guy flirting with a beautiful young woman. It felt really...good. It was especially flattering when I knew every man in the place couldn't keep their eyes off you and wanted you as bad as I did and you actually picked me!"

" I thought you were absolutly gorgeous and I could see into your mind. I knew you weren't homicidal or insane. You just like to taunt people and sometimes you can be a little cruel, I know, I know, you had to be, but you knew Aizen might hurt someone that you cared for, so you pushed them away. I was a stranger and therefore safe to play with for a night." she answered.

"Yes, but that backfired on me in a rather spectacular way didn't it?" he said laying the brush down, "I fell so hard for you I'm surprised I didn't bounce! I couldn't stop thinking of you every moment I was awake and I dreamed of you at night. It was getting obsessive by the time you showed up in Hueco Mundo. When I got that picture of Kai and Silmara I swear hime, I thought my heart was gonna stop! I didn't know whether to be relieved or angry that you hadn't told me you were pregnant, then I remembered what Sousuke would do to anybody I cared about and my blood nearly turned to ice! I just wanted you safe. After what he did to Kaien Shiba, it gave me nightmares to think what he would have done with two innocent children! I mean, Gods that thing he created **ate** Kaien's wife! From the inside out and turned her against her own squad and it tried to do the same to Kaien! It destroyed his zanpakuto and fused with him so he had to force Rukia into killing him to avoid the same fate! Everyone is just research material to Aizen. Even if he didn't find out what you and the twins can do, he still would have used you to make certain I never stepped out of line!" Gin shuddered and pulled her into an embrace, letting her warmth banish the cold chill creeping down his spine. "It was enough to know you three were safe in a place where Aizen couldn't get to you, but it nearly tore my heart out and it made me miss you even more. It reminded me of everything I couldn't have, but wanted anyway. Of everything I did have, but couldn't get near because of the choices I'd made long before I ever knew you. I didn't know what you had told our children! Did they hate me for abandoning them and their mother? Did you hate me for not staying? I didn't know what to think!" he caressed her hair as he looked into her eyes, "Who put that picture there? It wasn't you was it?"

"No and I still have no idea who did that." she murmered against his shoulder."I'm so sorry my love for not telling you. I didn't want you to feel pressured to choose me because I'd borne your children. It had to be something you chose because you really wanted to be with us, I knew you had other obligations, but I know how lonely you were." Tears colored her voice, "So was I. I didn't hate you! I couldn't! I just wanted you to have the space to decide for yourself what you wanted. I didn't know you knew about the children, but now I'm glad you did." "Whoever it was, they must have thought I needed to know, for whatever reason. Maybe to show me that all of you didn't hate me and still loved me. To show me that even though there was very little in my world that gave a damn about me, somewhere I had people that loved me, that missed me and I mattered to all of you. That I had a chance to be happy if I chose to take it. Whatever it was, I'm glad they did." He sighed again, wiping her tears with gentle fingers reluctant to let her go, "I suppose I should let you get on with this."

"I'll be back soon. Silmara can show you where and how to watch. Beloved, please don't try to come to my aid, no matter what. They'll kill you." she said before kissing him. "Don't worry, it will be a pleasure to throw Aizen's power back into his face and I think your former comrads are going to be angry enough about that to overlook your involvement in favor of ending Sousuke Aizen forever. For the Soitaicho I believe it will be a matter of honor."

"I think it will, but it doesn't mean they won't be down our throats the moment this is over." Gin answered,settling his hakama more comfortably and falling into step beside her as she moved to the door. When she looked at him, longing and a desperate loneliness in her eyes, he smiled, "What's the matter sweet girl?" When a single tear rolled down her cheek, his smile faltered, "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, looking at her with concern. She turned and threw her arms around him, holding him tightly.

_"Because, you're...you're wearing black robes, a shuhakusho!" she sent, shaking and trying desperatly not to cry, "You...you look like you did when we first met! I don't want to lose you again!" He could feel her anxiety over being seperated from him again._

_ "Oh baby, don't cry! I'm only wearing this because it was loose and I was, well...what I was wanting was fairly obvious, so I decided that these might cover it a bit. That's all. You're not going to lose me! I promise you won't love!" he whispered into her mind, holding her close, He tipped her face up so he could look into her eyes, switching to verbal speech, _"I told you, this is where I want to be, where I belong and I'll never leave you again. I swear I'll be right here when you get back. I've made my choice and it's you!" he sighed, "Guess it's my turn to watch you leave. I don't like it either, but I promise my angel, I'll be right here waiting for you! I'm just worried about how you're going convince Yammamoto to talk to me without him doing something stupid. He knows I'll come for you if he tries to keep you there and that's going cause a very unpleasant bloody scene. Even if you can convince him that he's under the influence of Aizen's zanpakuto it still won't excuse what I did. He'll still regard me as a traitor."

"Not if he thinks the same was done to you. As far as the Seireitei is concerned, you were under the influence of Kyoka Suigetsu, just as they were and it's hold was stronger on you due to your long association, so all of your actions were at Aizen's command while you were under the hypnosis spell." she said, leaning into his embrace and getting herself calmed.

"That's a great explanation...except for one minor detail. I wasn't under the influence of Aizen's sword." Gin said. "Sousuke taught me how to break it's hold decades ago. I taught Orihime how to do it too. You just touch the blade before he releases it." "They, however, do not need to know that, do they?" his lover answered, wrinkling her nose at him impishly.

"You're a devious woman hime. I like it!" he grinned, "Must be one of the reasons I fell for you. Makes you an even more perfect match for me!"

"Hmm , maybe," she smiled running her fingers through his fine silver hair again. "Mmm so soft."

"I think you're obsessed with my hair, Kitten." he smiled, touching her face softly with the backs of his fingers.

"I'm obsessed with **you** Gin Ichimaru. All of you and only you and I love you with all of my heart and I'll use any means necessary to stop the Seireitie from trying to hurt you! You belong to me and I to you and woe to whoever tries to seperate us again!" Igrayne said pausing for a passionate embrace, her lips pressing against his.

He wanted more than anything to sweep her up into his arms and take her back to their bed and show her that he felt the same way. That he never wanted to be away from her again. He'd never been all that good at just coming out and saying what he felt. Innuendo and misdirection had always been his preferred method, but what he felt for her demanded nothing less than wholehearted honesty. _"I love you sweet girl, more than anything or anyone and the obsession is mutual. I'm not going anywhere!" _his mindvoice was soft and filled with love, then he smiled, all typical Gin again,"Go convince that stubborn old fossil that he needs us and get back here as quick as you I'll show how **here** I really am!" He kissed her again, a long, slow, very wet kiss all teeth and tongue in the way only he could kiss and turned her bones to water, making her shiver as she clung to him. _"I'll be waiting, so don't take too long. I'm not very patient these days, especially when it comes to sweeping you off to our bedroom and doing interestingly naughty things to you until you scream."_

"Oi Ichimaru! Knock it off! We've got things to do!" Ichigo said, his scowl seeming even darker than usual, then he grinned and added, "You can feel your woman up later, after she's gotten the rest of the Seireitei to stop wanting your head on a spike!"

"Jealous?" the older man grinned, making the younger one blush."Are you wishing that you had someone to feel up?"

"Maybe." the younger man grinned back, even though his cheeks were still a little pink, "What if I am?"

"Then I suggest that you find your own woman and feel **her** up!" he tipped his head and gave Ichigo a long, penetrating look, "Really Ichigo, those thoughts about Rukia are very inappropriate! Captain Kuchiki would give you quite a scolding if he knew. She's his younger sister after all." Gin said with mock disapproval. To his amusement Ichigo turned a brilliant scarlet.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snarled in a strangled voice and his face was getting redder by the second! "You don't know anything about my thoughts!"

"I didn't! I was just messing with you, but I do now! You're broadcasting loud and clear!" Gin laughed, then bit his lip, choking a little as he tried to reign in his amusement at the boy's expense. He just couldn't resist a little teasing, no matter what the situation. His mate only smiled at him fondly and shook her head.

_"Shame on you for making the poor boy think you were reading his mind!" she laughed. "He's so embrrassed he might die from it, or wish he could!"_

_ " As I said I was just messing with him. I had no idea he was actually thinking that about the girl until he started blushing and broadcasting some rather graphic...fantasies!" Gin protested, but grinning unrepentantly, "I was beginning to wonder if the boy even noticed girls! I had no idea he was __**that **__shy about sex!"_

_ "Sure you didn't." his mate teased, mussing his silver hair._

_ "Well, ok maybe a little. It's just so easy with that kid that I can't help myself!" her lover laughed shaking his fine, silky hair back in order._

"You're not going with me." Igrayne said looking at the young shinigami when he'd mastered his blushes. "This could be very dangerous." "Yes, my lady, we are. I owe you a debt for bringing Orihime here and protecting her. You and the Captain." he said addressing Gin by his former rank, "Since Ichimaru can't go with you, Chad, Uryu and I are going. It's to repay him for looking out for Orihime. Without him there, who knows what would have happened! She's told me some of what he did including making sure Noitora knew that laying a hand on her would cost him big time! I know you don't need looking after, but we have issues of our own with Yammamoto!" he raised a hand when she began to shake her head, "No! We're going and that's final! You might need us to tell them about how Ichimaru saved her and how he's changed since he's been here. We all have to help convince them to ally with us and that things weren't like what they thought and that Aizen duped them! They think Orihime is a traitor too and they were going to abandon her in Hueco Mundo for gods sake and now they want to put her on trial! Yammamoto needs to understand my friends are **not **expendable or his to judge when he doesn't have all the facts and he knows Aizen can make people believe anything he wants! He's being an idiot and I intend to tell him so!"

Gin grinned and turned to his lady, "Just say yes and take them or we'll be here all day! Remember love, they took on the whole of the 13 Court Guard Squads and they were only half trained. I saw what a mess Ichigo left of Renji and he was a lieutenant who just a short time earlier, nearly killed this boy. Ichigo came very close to killing Renji that day. I was a damn Captain and this kid gave me nightmares. He was almost strong and quick enough to get in a hit or two on me and I was dodging as fast as I could! That's why I knocked Jidanbo out from under the gate and closed it. I was afraid if it went on any longer I'd be forced to hurt him and I wasn't doing that. Whatever else people think of me I **do not **hurt kids! I didn't have nearly as much trouble avoiding Hitsugaya and the kid is a Captain too. Don't underestimate them and he's right, it is their fight too. It was unforgivable to leave Orihime in that place alone." he said grimly, then he casually went over to clap Ichigo's shoulder in a friendly manner, but he whispered in the boy's ear, " Thank you Ichigo. I appreciate you watching her back. She's everything to me and having someone like you there eases my mind. I ain't happy about this, but she's right it has to be done and it has to be her, since they wouldn't listen to you. Don't worry about Orihime, I won't let anything happen to her either."

"Did you ask her?" the boy asked in the same low tone, changing the subject.

"Yep and she said yes." Gin grinned and shivered as a thrill shot down his spine. _My wife. She really said yes. She said yes and she's going to be my wife! Better, I get to be her husband! If this is a dream, I'll kill the person that wakes me up!_

"Gods help her!" the boy said sarcastically,then looked at the older man, "You've changed...a lot and I think it's because of her." he said, looking the man up and down, "Congratulations and be happy, but just remember that if you hurt her or anyone else, I'll kill you myself. I don't know why you did what you did, but you hurt a lot of people."

"And here we were getting along so well! Don't threaten me kid. It ain't healthy, besides I had my reasons! " Gin warned, but then unbent a bit and said, " If it makes you feel any better Ran is going to be mad as hell, no matter what reasons I give and she'll probably kick my ass if she's feeling kind! If not, she might decide to kill me slow and painful."

"She has every right to! Your lieutenant attacked her and he did release his zanpakto against her, not to mention you hit her with yours when you tried to kill Momo Hinamori." Ichigo said in a severe tone.

"Hate to break it to you since you seem to have worked up such an elaborate theory but I wasn't really trying to kill Momo. I would have pulled the blow at the last moment, but Ran got in the way. I didn't mean to hurt her." he glanced at the younger boy, "If I'd wanted the girl dead then she would be. I don't run around letting everyone know exactly what my abilities are, or how strong I am and I wasn't stupid enough to do it while fighting Hitsugaya! I just made it look that way, but as far as I knew, Sousuke planned to take her with him to Hueco Mundo. I was only following orders to create as much chaos as possible and make sure everyone suspected me of Aizen's so-called death, but he's the one that screwed up her mind and stabbed her in the chest after he told me to bring her to the Central 46 living quarters. I didn't know he was going to try to kill her or I would have found a way to keep her away or make sure Toshiro kept an eye on her." the tall shinigami looked at Ichigo, a hint of red iris glinting beneath his silver bangs, " I was wrong, I made a huge mess of things, but I had my reasons. Grow up a little and I might even tell you the whole story someday. I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy getting to slap Toshiro around, that kid hates me, not without reason I might add, since I like messin with him and we just seem to grate on each other's nerves and I doubt that will ever change, but I didn't want him dead either so I didn't fight all out. I stuck to shikai even when he used bankai. Ain't it enough that I'm helping you now?" "I dunno, guess we'll have to see how much help you'll really be. This could all be a set up. You could be leading Aizen to the one person who might destroy him. It's obvious that she loves you with everything she has! She's vulnerable to you so that makes you her greatest weakness." Ichigo pointed out, "You could be out to betray her and because of her feelings for you it would be very easy."

"Yeah, could see how you'd think that, except for one small detail. You don't know anything about what being lifebonded means, so I guess I'll let it slide. Igrayne's people were created here from three seperate races, two of which tried to obliterate each other and hate each other to this day. Their creator, their Mother, only had the resources to create 21 of them. To ensure that they would grow and spread over this world, that they would become like the shinigami in a way, the Mother created an ability to recognize their perfect mate and to bond that person to them, whether they were human, rhaka or whatever, for as long as they live, which is a damned long time since they're as close to immortal as you can get. They are then able to mate and bear the children of their bondmate. That bond is unbreakable and if it's denied, both partners die, their brains literally overloaded from too much sensory input. It's just about the only thing that can kill one of the Bharashadi. A bonded pair have to come together to exchange information and assimilate the new data into their own minds. It's a form of telepathy. Igrayne was the firstborn and so the first to bond. She bonded me a century ago and had twins by me. Because she's a very powerful telepath, something they call a dreamwalker, she could reach me in my dreams so she was able to keep us alive that way. But the bond has gotten much stronger as my abilities developed and dreams weren't enough. That's why I had to come here and if I betrayed her, what I'd go through is worse than hell. Worse than death. Much, much worse, because on top of my own pain I'd feel everything she felt too." Gin watched the younger boy as he explained. "As if it were happening to me, at least until my brains turned to liquid and ran out my ears, nose and eyes and that's only if the convulsions didn't kill me first."

"That sounds like a nasty way to die." Ichigo agreed, then asked curiously, "How do you do this exchange thing?"

"Just remember, **you** asked **me** to tell you about this. The bond is sexual and it contains a compulsion. We have to make love, and stay together for the full 24 hour period. During that time period the mental input gets sorted out, but until it is we can't focus on anything else. We cease to be two people, we're literally one person with two bodies then. Even when we're not making love, I'm still aware of her thoughts at the same moment as she thinks them and she is with me. There's a constant flow of information being exchanged between us all the time and we need to sort it out every few days or it causes a mental overload because there's just so much information flowing back and forth between us that even our minds, which are very different from the mind of any other species, can't handle the pressure. Personally I prefer to do my sorting every night. Not only is the compulsion powerful, I find Igrayne incredibly sexy and I adore making love to her! " Gin paused while Ichigo made an exclaimation of embarrassment, his red eyes amused at the younger man's discomfort, "No need to be so embarrassed Ichigo, you **did** ask me to explain. It's a little overwhelming at first... no it's **very** overwhelming at first," the silver haired man admitted, "the constant flow of thoughts, emotions and even physical sensations. She **literally** knows my thoughts the moment I think them and I do hers, though somehow, she never seems to pry. She waits until I'm ready to talk about it and if I'm not or don't ever want to, she's not bothered. She allows me the privacy of my own thoughts. I'm not really sure how, but she does and I'm grateful for that. I'm not used to being an open, honest person yet. I've hidden my true feelings and my real self for so long that it's hard to be any other way and the idea that someone knows everthing about me is a little disconcerting. I think you should know though, it's more than that Ichigo, I love her and bond or no bond that doesn't change. She's my life, the other half of my soul and she understands me in a way no one ever has, not even Rangiku. She's seen parts of me that no one should ever see, she's even seen me break down and loves me, just loves me, without judgement or censure. I can't let anything happen to her, not because I'd die too, but because I love her and I wouldn't hurt her for the world! The very idea makes me sick. I can't let anything happen to this world, Earth , or for that matter ya irritating little brat, you. I'm a Guardian of this world now, one of the Bharashadi and I have no choice but to protect it and if Earth falls this world will never be colonized, so I have to protect it too and everyone on those worlds. Somewhere along the line I got saddled with a conscience and a whole lot of responsibility! I don't much like it, but it's the price I gotta pay if I wanna be with her! " Gin looked at the boy, "Any of this makin sense?"

"Some." Ichigo admitted, " I don't know if I trust you yet Ichimaru, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now. Do you think she can get the Seireitei to help? Without costing you your life that is?"

The ex captain was silent for a moment then said, "I think she will. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be. I have an idea that some of the captains will hear her out. The kind of power she offers, they'd be insane to turn it down!"

"What makes her so powerful?" Ichigo asked.

"She and all of her siblings, even my children are created as living weapons. Igrayne herself was born from a human that was the most powerful Adept this world has ever known. His name was Gerald Tarrant, also called the Hunter. If you think I'm evil, then this guy will really creep you out. He hunted young, beautiful women for 900 years in the Forest of Jahanna. Fed on their fear as they died. He was also the only human to make a pact with the Nameless and survive breaking it. Want to know how he sealed the pact?" When Ichigo nodded, he went on, "He vivisected his wife and murdered two of his children in Sacrifice, Igrayne is the Hunter's Daughter."

"Didn't he make the same deal Aizen is ? Somehow that's not very reassuring. Why would evil like that help us?" the boy said frowning. "Because sometimes you don't fight evil with good, Ichigo, sometimes you fight it with a different kind of evil. Bharashadi means the Black Shadows." Gin said watching him. "When it's a different kind of evil then they know all of evils tricks and are harder to fool, right?"

"How do we know she won't betray us?" the substitute shinigami wondered.

" She doesn't have to betray us, just leave us on our own. Besides,her father Sacrificed his immortality and his life to save this world, along with a rhakawoman named Hesseth sa Restrath who put aside her hate and fear to fight and die along with humans to stop an evil so powerful that it was warping her people, making them into demons. They couldn't tolerate the sunlight. It killed them as surely as it would a true demon. She was Igrayne's rhaka parent. She was born of the Sacrifice of two very powerful beings, bound together by the Iezu Mother. She has all of their power and better, Sousuke's power doesn't work on her, it never has and she knows how he manipulated me. She's seen what he did to Kaien Shiba, to Momo, to Rangiku, to the Vizored and to people that you'll never know because they were just poor street people that nobody misses. She hates him Ichigo, a strong deep hate that comes from seeing someone break every oath he's ever taken and abuse his power and authority for his own selfish ends, to use people like laboratory rats, instead of protecting those in his charge. She knows what he did to me and knows that it kept me from my family and my children for their entire childhood. She won't harm innocent people, but she's not above dirty tricks or any other tactic against the enemy. Her favorite saying is pain teaches. Aizen is going to get a very long, bloody lesson, but I doubt even I can stomach what she'll teach him."

What will she teach him that you couldn't handle?" Ichigo asked, his dark eyes a little afraid

"She'll most likely teach him about fear," Gin said, his red eyes looking into Ichigo's amber brown ones, "The Arrancar follow him because they think he's without fear. He might even be, but not once she gets hold of him. Then he'll be prey to The Hunter's Daughter. Think, what did her father hunt?"

"Young, beautiful women and fed on their fear until they died." Ichigo answered.

"Ever looked at Sousuke?" when the boy nodded, "Would you say that he was attractive?" Gin grinned as understanding dawned in his eyes, "She'll Hunt him and induce overwhelming fear until the pain and terror are so great his body can't sustain it. But the end is the part that will be worst." He grinned a wide totally evil smile, "She'll teach him a very detailed lesson in pain, before she kills him and by then he'll be a broken, insane shell. Or at least in Sousuke's mind it will happen that way. Lets just say he's in for the mental mindfuck of the century! If I know my Kitten, and I do, she'll leave him just sane enough to keep screaming as he relives being hunted and frightened and utterly powerless to prevent any of his punishment, day after day. She isn't normally cruel, but Aizen is a special case in her mind and death just wouldn't be enough after the countless lives he's destroyed. She'll make an exception for him and I think I've changed my mind...I might watch after all and I might invite Toshiro too. Think he has that right."

_"That might be a good idea love." Igrayne sent quietly, "He has as much reason to hate Aizen as you do."_

"I don't think it sounds cruel, it sounds like he'll get exactly what he has coming and the fact that it will all be in his mind is poetic justice for all of the minds he's contolled and destroyed. Lets get going. The sooner we stop your former comrades from trying to have your liver for breakfast, the better. Do I get to watch too? " Ichigos said with a nasty smile that Gin couldn't help returning. He turned to Igrayne, who was speaking to the biggest rhaka either shinigami had ever seen. Gin recognized him as her Weaponsmaster Khatasa. "Are you ready my lady?"

"Yes child, though I'm not happy about you coming." she frowned.

"I assume you can get us into the Seireitei without having to dodge arrest or attack by the Gotai 13?" Uryu asked quickly before Ichigo could take offense to being called a child.

"Of course." she said with a smile, as if the question was the silliest thing she'd ever heard, "It's getting out that might be...interesting." She turned to Gin, "Don't worry, I will be back love. Silmara will show you where and how to watch."

"See ya soon, " Gin kissed his lady softly, then grinned, " but I'm still gonna worry until you're back with me. Give em hell sweet girl! Don't take too long, I'll be waitin." He looked in her eyes and sent, _"Are you ok now? Tell me you believe me when I say I'll be right here."_

"The trouble is I am going to save them from hell! At least your friends, Rangiku, Ukitaki and Kira. Hopefully they'll help me get through the front door without giving me too big a headache." She conjured that black gate again and answered her lover with a gentle mental caress and a soft brush to his mind._ "I'm fine my love, but I already miss you. I'll be back as quickly as I can, I don't want to wait to be with you again either." _She returned to verbal speech, her tone brisk, businesslike and slightly annoyed. "Come gentlemen, let us get this over with! Despite the fact that my mate was one and Ichigo is still, I'm not very fond of shinigami. Especially not their pig headed Soitaicho!" Her tone made Uryu and Ichigo both smile. The orange haired boy looked over his shoulder at Gin and shook his head wryly. He understood the man's attraction to this woman. She was an intriguing mix of a stern leader, battle commander and rutheless fighter and at the same time a gentle healer, wife and mother.

The journey was not long and the came out in an upopulated forest area that Igrayne knew from memories she'd inherited from Gin had been Kaien Shiba's favorite area to practice and meditate. It was also where he'd brought Rukia to teach her sword fighting and to practice kido. He'd also helped the girl feel accepted and a part of the squad she had been thrust into because of her adoption into the Kuchiki clan. He'd given her the friend he had known she needed. Since Ichigo was dressed in a black shuhakusho and therefor less noticeable, she let him lead the way. She wore a simple russet skirt and blouse, Uryu as usual was in his blue trimmed white uniform, but Chad was dressed in everyday teenage attire, jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. They made an odd group. A second later they heard a rustle in the brush. They all tensed, but then relaxed when the white hair of Juuishiro Ukitaki, Captain of the 13th came into to view. "Hello my friend, it's good to see you again." she said with a smile. Had Gin not stolen her heart so completely, she might have fallen for this man. His deep inner kindness, gentle smile and abiding sense of honor were appealing.

"It has been a long time Igrayne." the captain smiled, "I was very surprised to get Gin's message, but I'm happy to hear he is finally with you. I was very glad he wasn't the traitor everyone thought him to be. I always liked Gin and he was one of my brightest students. I was surprised to learn that you had his children. He said they were twins? A boy and a girl? That's wonderful! I look forward to meeting them."

"As glad as I am to have him with me finally and yes we have a boy, Kaien, called Kai," she smiled when Ukitaki's head came up sharply and then he looked at her with brimming eyes. Igrayne knew the Captain was touched beyond words that she had horored the memory of his lieutenant by naming her son for him. "and a daughter Silmara. The twins look forward to meeting you too. Gin is fond of you and considers you a friend. " she held out her left hand to show the ring that her lover had given her the night before, "I hope you will wish us happiness."

"I do. I've known for a long time that he was in love with you and now that you've found each other again I hope you have the happy lifetime together that you both hope for." the white haired man said softly and he embraced Igrayne for a moment. And thank you for remembering Kaien. He was one of few people that called Gin a friend, he never paid any attention to Gin's sarcasm or strange personality, he understood that the person everyone else saw wasn't the real Gin I think and I know he'd be very happy for you. Now tell me, what was this about the Head Captain being under the influence of Aizen's sword? If that is true then it explains much." he said.

"It explains some things, but not all. He has made too many rash decisions before this. He is too tradition bound and he hates change, but he must learn to work with allies he dislikes or Aizen will have us all! He'll get no sympathy from any of us! To believe Orihime could turn against her friends and then decide to leave her to Aizen's nonexistant mercy is unforgivable! If he could not see that she was a distraction from Aizen's true goal then he is old and blind indeed! He all but ignored your investigation and forbid any of his squads from helping to get that poor child back! He knew Aizen's zanpakuto could make it seem any way that psychopath wanted and yet he still fell for it! Well that ends today! Whether he chooses to help us or not I will make him see the truth!" Igrayne said in an almost feline growl that immediately put Ichigo in mind of the Rhaka he had seen in the encampment. If this lady was part rhaka then she would have little patience with the former humans of the Seireitei and she would be a deadly enemy. He had seen Khatasa putting Gin's son Kai through combat drills and the speed and force of the big rhaka's sword blows had made Ichigo's arm ache in sympathy for the Bharashadi boy, though Kai had taken the full force of the blows easily and had landed no few of his own, just as hard in addition to being so fast that his movements blurred. If the lady was anything like her offspring then Ichigo doubted anyone here would have the ability to stop her, especially with her phenomenal mental abilities. "I will however, try to remember that this is a diplomatic mission," she finished with a smile, "Please lead on my friend."

"This way then my lady." Ukitaki led them without incident through the streets of the Rukon, though many gathered to watch them and she heard them whisper about rioka and the singer from Hashi's inn.

"Does Hashi still run the inn by the river?" she asked.

"He does indeed and has grumbled for a long time, wishing you would come back and sing so that he could have the kind of business you brought him again. He also liked you and was charmed by Gin falling so in love with you practically from the moment he laid eyes on you. Hashi is quite the romantic soul and he'll be thrilled to hear that Gin is with you and that you are to be married. He always refused to believe the boy, as he called him was a traitor. Perhaps he saw more clearly than any of us who think themselves wise." Ukitaki laughed. "Why didn't you come back? Hashi was not the only one who missed you. Gin became even more isolated and alone after you left. It didn't take much to know how deeply and hard he'd fallen for you, I'd never, ever seen him act like that and I've know him since he was a child at the Academy. I knew you were the one for him and I hoped that you would come back one day and love him like he did you."

"I did love him, from the moment he walked in the door, but I did what had to be done. It was...a long time before I could smile again too. He had to deal with his own demons and come to the place he is in now. He needed to understand that he can't do everything alone and learn to trust others. Also, I had other responsibilities after I left here. You will see what I mean later as I intend to ask for you to be among the captains to be stationed on Erna." she smiled sadly, "Besides we both had a lot of growing up to do. We were so young." As they were talking they came to the headquarters of the 1st Squad and it appeared that the Head Captain was waiting for them. "But Juushiro, we were never apart. He just didn't know that they were more than dreams. He's never been alone."

When they were all inside the Head Captain began to speak without greeting and Ichigo and his friends tensed, fearing the worst. "You are not what you claimed to be when you first asked for and were granted permission to play here Lady Igrayne. Your deception is not appreciated. What do you hope to accomplish by coming here? I have already told Ichigo Kurosaki our terms. Hand over the two traitors and then we will talk, otherwise you waste your time and mine!" the Head Captain said with finality. Igrayne saw that all the remaining Captains were standing before the old man and their seconds were standing just behind them. She noticed a lovely strawberry blonde standing behind a young man with spiky white hair and cold aqua eyes. _So that's Rangiku. Hmm Orihime does look like her. Then that makes the boy her Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. _She glanced to the empty place where the Captain of the 3rd should have stood, it was occupied by a thin young man with a Lieutenants badge bearing the sign of the 3rd on his left arm. _And_ _that must be Izuru Kira._ The young lieutenant watched her with wide blue eyes, but he flushed and dropped his eyes nervously when she looked his way.

"I am everything I claimed to be Head Captain, I simply didn't claim all that I am. Those days are gone and I am here to tell you what you face now. It is no longer just Aizen alone, for he has allied with the embodiment of evil. For a human to even think of the Nameless will draw it's attention and drawing it's attention is usually fatal. Without my people you cannot hope to win." she stated, her tone cool and regal. " I will offer an alliance, but I will not hand my mate over to you. Gin Ichimaru does not belong to this world anymore, he belongs to Erna and is one of my people now. I am here because he felt compelled to tell you of your danger and is willing to tell you all he knows of Aizen's plans. He was there the night Aizen took this abomination as a patron and ally. As for Orihime Inoue, she was coerced into going to Hueco Mundo. Aizen sent his 4th Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer to force her to come by threatening to kill any she held dear, including Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto. By giving her time to say goodbye to Ichigo and heal him they knew you would assume she had turned traitor and gone willingly. You failed to see that he was playing with you, dividing your forces and making fools out of you! You were prepared to leave an innocent girl in Hueco Mundo with Aizen and his Arrancar any of who would have eventually killed her. If not for Gin she might have come to serious harm there and you would have lost Ichigo and his friends when you needed them the most because he would most surely have gone after her!"

The Head Captain's eyes burned as he looked at her, "Perhaps Miss Inoue can be excused, but not Gin Ichimaru! The former Captain of the 3rd Squad was a willing traitor! He was charged to defend the Seireitei against the Hollows, not join with them! He is an oathbreaker and a traitor who has murdered and plotted beside Sousuke Aizen since he was a child! Why should he not face justice? Just because you have developed a liking for him? His crimes merit death!"

"Many live who deserve death and many die who deserve life! Can you give them that Soitaicho Yammamoto?" she snapped, "You should not be so quick to deal out death and judgement to a few when both our worlds face destruction! Aizen used Gin as he will use us all as a Sacrifice to become a God! He will have no need of life as it is now. Not when he can create new races made to bend to his will! The Nameless comes from my world and my father helped to defete it before, as I will now! Our powers are very different from yours. As for my lifemate, you know nothing! He was...no that is for him to tell you. If and only if he chooses. I will tell you this much though, if you kill him then you also consign me to that same fate! If one half of a bonded couple dies then their partner dies as well. I have done nothing Head Captain. I have betrayed no one. Would you still consider Gin's execution just?" Igrayne's expression was one of finality.

"How can you be certain of this? What can you do that we can not?" the old man asked ungraciously, leaving aside the issue if Gin Ichimaru for the moment. Whatever he had done, Gin had gained this woman's loyalty and Yammamoto sensed it was not only her love that was responsible for it.

"Forgive me Head Captain, but I trust both Ichimaru and the Lady Igrayne. I've been to her world and met her people. The Bharashadi and their human and rhaka allies have unbelievable power! The Plains where they live, has a barrier over it that keeps everything out. The rhaka fled to the those lands and the sheer need for protection from the human colonists that tried to exerminate them created that barrier out of a natural force called the fae. That power responded to their need for protection by raising the Canopy. Even though humans on that world can use the fae too, the Canopy is different. It negates any human sorcery or technology and no one can sense anything from inside the Canopy. Whether you choose to pardon Ichimaru and Orihime, you'll never be able to get to them. Not while they are under the Canopy and Ichimaru can mask his reiatsu so well that you'll never know when or if he leaves. He can use Igrayne's power as well so even if you did, he could make you forget that you'd seen him. I believe him when he says he was never what you all thought him to be and his power is far stronger than you know, so I don't think even if you find him that you could capture or hold him and even if you did you would be facing Igrayne and her people and I really don't think you want them as enemies." Ichigo said stepping forward. "Sorry, but I wanted you to know how I felt." He bent his head to both of them and stepped back, but both Uryu and Chad nodded.

" I saw it happen over and over and each time you rejected our aid, the Seireitei fell in fire and blood!" she continued calmly. "My people can see many things. Things that were, things that are and things that have not yet come to pass. Sometimes we can see how to change things, prevent the extinction of life and I can free you and your people. Aizen has you under the spell of his zanpakuto. You know this. It does not affect me or my people since our power is perfect illusion and it allows us to see the illusions of others."

"Why should we fear mere illusion?" a shinigami every bit as big as Khatasa said scornfully.

Igrayne smiled maliciously, sending her mind slamming into his, brushing aside his reiatsu as if it were nothing,knocking him flat and suddenly the big man's eyes bulged as he fought for breath against something he could feel but not see! "Are you worried now Captain Zaraki? I merely suggested to your brain that there was no oxygen and here you are, unable to even fight." she knelt down next to the gasping man as his face turned blue, "Our illusions are real enough to kill and I'm afraid even you don't have the power to keep me out of your head or your heart. Just as with our Iezu kin we can read souls much as others would a book." She finally made a dismissing gesture and he was able to breath again. "I told the rest of you that you could not move or speak. You may do so now." Igrayne stood serenely and waited while her actions sank in. "Aizen used a similar power on you so that you did not see the evil walking among you and now he is gathering power enough to become a god and making alliences with the embodiment of pure evil. An evil that will consume your very souls until you are unable to do more than eat, sleep and suffer! Are you frightened now? You should be. Only a fool is without fear."

"Forgive me if I wonder how we are any safer with you my lady." Captain Unohana asked, her eyes serious and troubled as she knelt to check Captain Zaraki."You could decide to do the same and we would be just as powerless against you."

"Because my lady healer, I have no desire to hold that kind of power over others. I have no desire to be a god. No creature of the mortal world has that ability, no matter how powerful they are. I can and will use my power to free you, but it is a tool among others, a fulfillment of my being and nothing more." Igrayne smiled, her eyes softening for a moment, "I want no more than any woman wants. A life with the man I love, our children and peace." Her green eyes grew cold again. "One point is not negotiable. I want Gin and Orihime, free from you and any punishment you intend for them. You will agree to this or this conversation is over and we will leave you all to your fate though any individuals that choose to may return with me." Igrayne caught the eyes of Rangiku and Kira. The two looked startled and looked at her and then each other. " Orihime is innocent and what was done to my mate I hold you, Soitaicho to be partially to blame. You allowed things to go on right under your nose and even if you saw it, you sat and did nothing!"

"What if she's right Head Captain? What if we could have stopped Aizen from making Gin and Kaname his allies and...dear gods the Vizored." Ukitaki asked, then turned to Igrayne, "Lady, what didn't we see that you obviously did? What happened to Gin?"

"Everything that Aizen hid from you, but I won't tell you what Gin suffered, only that he did. He may tell you someday if he chooses, but he will stay with us. He has a life and a family on Erna and I **will not** allow anyone to take it away from him." She gave them all a level look, "I do know that if we do not find a way to work together then we will all be worse than dead. We will be made over in Aizen's twisted vision of pain and suffering for his amusement. Many more than those of you here suffered because of Aizen. Ichigo, your former comrades like Shinji Hirako and Kisuke Urahara and Kaien Shiba and Rukia Kuchiki, especially Rukia! Aizen nearly succeeded in manipulating you into executing her, but for Ichigo Kurosaki you would have and people you will never know, because they were poor, common people that no one misses." She glanced at a black haired tatooed young man that had once been Tousen's lieutenant. "Is that not so Shuuhei Hisagi? Where would you be with out Kensei Mugurama? He saved you when he was the Captain of the 9th and yet because of Aizen, nearly paid with his life and soul when Kaname Tousen betrayed him and he nearly became a Hollow, that he didn't is due to the brilliant mind of Kisuke Urahara. They both paid with exile."

The young man gave her a sharp look, but then his fierce dark eyes softened and he bowed slightly, "Hai, lady that is true_. _He saved me when I was just a poor kid from the Rukon. It was unheard of for a Captain like he was to fight to defend a nameless child, but he never hesitated. I mattered to him, poor or not. He was the reason I wanted to join the Seireitei. To protect others as he had and repay him for saving me. Head Captain, I want to fight with her people. We owe the people who had their lives destroyed by Sousuke Aizen! If Gin is willing to help us then we could have access to valuable information._"_

"They were all innocent and if we do not unite and stop him more will suffer needlessly. Do you mean to leave two worlds to suffer. Do all those people stand alone? Is punishing Gin that important? My bonded is no monster. Let him prove it." Igrayne asked softly.

There was a stir among the assembled officers. Even the Captain of the 6th looked at her with reserved respect." Your words have raised a number of questions that must be answered and you have already convinced enough of my officers and they wish to help you. Break the spell lady and let us see what may be from there. I would see this power of yours and see if you can truly show me the truth." the old man finally said.

"I will have to touch you for this. You have my word that I will do nothing else." she said softly. The tension level rose as she said that.

"Proceed." was all he said.

"I will go first, Head Captain!" Ukitaki stepped forward.

"No, I must know!" Yammamoto said with a curt gesture, then he looked at his subordinate and smiled, "I know that you are trying to help Juuishiro, but if I have blundered this badly then I must trust this woman. You obviously do. Many of you do." he looked at Igrayne, "You could put us under your control and make us free your lover and fight for your world, but I see no deceit in your eyes, so I will begin with a gesture of trust. Do what you must." Igrayne stepped forward and brushed the man's forehead and concentrated. From inside it looked like a mirror, but everything was distorted and warped. She closed her eyes and made an odd twisting gesture and the old man cried out, dropping to his knees as the veil of lies was ripped asunder! The truth flooded his mind causing him great remorse and mental anguish. The Stealth Squad was instantly around the woman and her young escorts, but they were saved from further violence by Yammamoto himself. "** Stop! All of you!" **the Head Captain roared, "She told the truth! She was **right!** He not only decieved and betrayed us, he used us like lab rats! It was Aizen's experiments that created the Vizored! He created the creature that killed Kaien Shiba! And Gin Ichimaru, what he suffered...no I cannot say, I will not! You are right lady." He turned to the woman who had just freed him, " You have a formidable power my lady. I thank you for showing me this, though I could wish I did not know! This is the truth, but it is bitter medicine you bring! Free the rest and you have my word that your lifemate and the girl are free. Aizen has done enough to both of them."

"You saw?" Igrayne asked in surprise. She had not intended a deep connection, but sometimes things leaked, especially if they had a high emotional significance to one of those in the link.

"I did a little and you are right, I did not heed the signs and so a young man who was actually one of my finest officers was twisted and manipulated into a parody of the true man he was, all to defend someone he loved. He was given a second chance at happiness and nearly lost you as well, once again because of Sousuke Aizen." he shook his head, "I feel that sometimes I have lived longer than I should. I did not see what I should have seen and my Squads are in conflict, trust has always been a tenuous thing and it is all but nonexistant now and the Hollows are on the rise with a powerful new evil behind them. I am too old for this."

" I will not offer you soft words and pity, but I'll give you a chance to strike back at Aizen and I offer you the help of my people. Fight beside us and regain your honor. You are not alone and I will not believe you are weak." she gave him a feral grin. "What is old endures."

Yammamoto looked at the woman beside him, remembering the pretty young girl that had sung so beautifully all those years ago. The news of her unlikely romance with the young lieutenant of Squad 5 had startled him. Gin Ichimaru was a rising star in the 13 Court Guard Squads and already bid fair to earn a Captain's haori in a few short years. The young man's behavior upon seeing Igrayne had been completely out of character and Yammamoto had feared the outcome since the girl was not shinigami, nor did she belong to the world of the Seireitei, but she had left the next day and Gin had returned to his usual personality and habits. Yammamoto was not in the habit of prying into the personal lives of his officers, especially in the instance of a brief one night encounter like theirs, but now the old man wondered if he should not have questioned the boy a bit closer. If he had, how much would be different and how many people would still be alive? He had heard that Gin was in love with the girl and the young man became even odder and more distant after his lovely songbird had returned to her world. "You have two children with him, yes? Your son is even named for Kaien Shiba isn't he?" he asked. When she nodded, he smiled, " I will fight with you. I owe this to both Gin and you. I think he's suffered enough pain, I do not think he needs more. Let us talk and I will give you the aid you need and Captain Ichimaru and Miss Inoue will have their pardons. I give you my word my lady." Igrayne could feel the tension drain from the room.

"I would like at least three captains and their people on Erna. We will all work better if we train together. Aizen sowed dissent, so now we must foster trust or one by one the everlasting darkness will consume us all." she smiled sadly her eyes suddenly seeming too old for her youthful face, "Don't worry, I will lead your people back alive. At least as many as I can. I promise Yammamoto Soitaicho any lives lost will be at a price only a madman would pay!"

"I should have known that it would not end there when I saw your messanger was Ichigo Kurosaki. Once again he has saved us from our own blindness." the Head Captain agreed, "Choose the captains my lady. Let us be the bringers of the everlasting darkness to Sousuke Aizen and his allies! Let us see what price he is really willing to pay when they began to fall one by one!"

In a softly lit room far from the Seireitei three pairs of eyes watched the exchange in the scrying bowl."I cannot believe she got him to agree that quickly!" Gin said, feeling floored. "How much does he know about me?"

"Not that much I'm sure. The privacy of ones own thoughts are doubly important to telepaths. Your former superior knows only enough to know that it was bad and he should feel guilty about it. It would be more of an empathic impression than a true seeing. Anything else she will leave to you, to tell or not as you choose." Khatasa said, "You have nothing to fear from her, my lord, your lady would never hurt you."

"I have everything to fear from Igrayne. She's every bit as powerful as Aizen and she has seen things in my mind that no one should ever see, things I can't even face myself and it scares the hell out of me! I know she loves me, I know she would never hurt me, I know she would never use that knowledge against me, but trust has never been easy for me." Gin shook his head wearily. "I know it doesn't make sense, but it's still difficult not to be guarded, even with her. Sometimes I wonder what I've dared to love! By the way, it's not my lord, it's just Gin." he said, "She's my biggest vulnerability. If something happened to her...there isn't a God in existence anywhere that could put my world back together or make me care if they did, because I couldn't live in a world that didn't have her in it. It's almost a relief to know I won't survive if she is killed, but the thought of Aizen hurting her makes me sick! I want her to live, so that means I have to, but sometimes the things I've done haunt me and I wonder how anyone, even Igrayne can see that and not hate me!"

Gin found himself looking directly into the rhaka's eyes as Khatasa effortlessly lifted him by the front of his shirt, "Then you do not **let** anything happen to her! She is your mate and you defend her back as I would defend Solea's and if this Sousuke Aizen attempts to harm your mate and take what is dear to you away then you kill him without mercy or remorse!" The big rhaka glared at him with intense green eyes. "As to what you have dared to love,you love a powerful lady who is yours body, mind and soul! You love someone who has watched over you from the day you met, shared your sorrow, your pain, your fears and even sometimes your joy. You have never stood alone since that day and you never will! You should respect her always, but you need never fear her. In all ways you and she are one."

"You're right of course and I suppose I'm an idiot. Being guarded is stupid since she's already seen everything! I'm just still paranoid. Aizen took great pleasure in destroying any happiness that his possessions managed to find. He'd already come close to killing my first love so I get scared for Igrayne and what he would do to her, forgetting how powerful she is and that she could stand and fight Aizen by herself, but I'll always have her back. Uh Khatasa? Ya wanna put me down now?" he glanced over at his snickering offspring, "This really is a bit undignified."

The rhaka lowered him down and apologized, "I am sorry if I offended you sir."

"No I'm not offended, especially since everything you said is absolutely right. I knew I wasn't alone, sometimes it was the only thing that kept my mind and my soul in one piece and for the second time, it's just Gin. Don't worry Khatasa, I'm just a little new at this and the habits of over a century are hard to break. To have shown Aizen what I really felt or thought would have been fatal, not just too me, but Igrayne, Rangiku and my children, or at least it would have been as far as I knew. I know that you and the rest of the tribe would have kept them safe, but you've just reminded me that sometimes I need my chain jerked a little to get my attention. It's not like that anymore and I don't have to hide. I can't hide anything from her even if I wanted to, no more than she can me." Gin said as he straightened his shuhakusho and patted his zanpakuto, "I suppose I should pity the idiot that sees Igrayne as a weakness and goes after her or tries to hurt her! Shinsou likes her and he gets viciously overprotective." he looked at the rhaka "So do I for that matter. Anyone stupid enough to try to harm my family had better hope Igrayne gets them first! She'll kill the fast, while if it's me, well lets just say they'll have **a lot** of time to regret that decision." Gin turned to his daughter, "All right demon child you can stop snickering now and do something useful, like teaching me how to use some of these inherited powers."

"You already sound like one of us!" Silmara chuckled, wrapping her arms around her father's waist, " Once you're trained in using the power you inherited from mamma you might even be scary."

" Are you implying that I'm **not ** scary now? You'd better be careful daughter mine, or I'll **show** you how scary I can be! Are all the women here like this?" he asked grabbing his daughter in a hug and swinging the girl around, then tickling her ribs until she gasped with laughter. He stopped only when she began fighting back, attacking his ribs and knees until he too was gasping and giggling and a little red in the face. Silmara was **his** daughter without a doubt! She knew as well as her father did how to fight dirty and she was just as ruthless in exploiting an advantage! "Difficult, smart-mouthed, annoying, ruthless and tough?"

Khatasa smiled, a fearsome look as it bared his teeth, ""Only the ones worth having." he chuckled watching Gin tease his giggling daughter, "Solea is much like your Igrayne and I would not have it any other way though at times it makes for an interesting life, yes?"

"Oh hell! You mean there's a version of may-your-life-be-interesting **here **too?"he laughed, "That one truly is a universal truth!" Gin grinned as he straightened his black shuhakusho, "Wonder which captains she'll ask for?" Then he turned to his daughter, "No matter, come on you little she-demon! Time to teach your father how to use his new toys. I definitely wanna be scary just for you!" With his still grinning daughter leading he made his way to the practice grounds and worked himself into a sweat, only calling a halt to Silmara's instruction when he felt Igrayne's mind saying she would be home in an hour or so. He responded with a brief mental caress and told his daughter "Your mother will be home soon, so I'm going to take a shower." He kissed her sweaty forehead, "Thanks love, we'll resume practice tomorrow or the next day."

"You did surprisingly good for your first try. Your kido training seems to be similar to training for using the fae although some of it appeared to be instinct. I didn't know that one partner being an Adept would grant those powers to their other half." Silmara said, then narrowed her eyes, a Knowing warming the air around her father, "Unless you are an untrained Adept too. Hmm, curious, I can't tell for sure, but I think you might be." the girl sighed, "We'll figure it out later, go take your shower and get pretty for mamma."

She giggled when her father swatted her and growled "You really are my kid! Now I know why I annoyed people so much. You just watch your mouth my girl, I'm still your father!"

"Maybe so, but you still wanna look pretty for mamma!" she laughed dancing out of Gin's grasp.

"Minx!" Gin huffed, giving up. "I'm going to get cleaned up and yes I do want to look hot for your mother! How do you think you and your brother got made?" With that parting comment and his daughter's laughter he made his way back up the hill to await his beloved.

"So my lady, which captains do you wish to train with you? I assume Captain Ukitaki will be first on your list provided his health will allow it." Yammamoto asked, echoing his former subordinate and Gin turned back to the bowl to watch, though he kept his daughter close. He sent a wordless wave of love to his lifemate knowing she would feel it and know he was watching her and still on the Plains, waiting for her. The feeling of love and gratitude he got back made him smile.

"Yes, I believe he will be invaluable. Don't worry, we have healers among both the rhaka and the Bharashadi, we may even have medicines that will be more effective in helping to control his illness, we may even be able to cure it, but I won't know that until the rest of the Healers and I examine him. His tasks will be understanding us and learning Ernan culture, Rhaka, Human and Bharashadi. I think you will find even the humans will be very different than what you are used to. Our world changes her people in profound ways. Next, I think either Captain Kyoraku or Captain Kuchiki. Both are skilled combat and tactical experts. We will rotate other squads in as we can. Sorry Captain Zaraki, but I don't need anything destroyed by brute force at the moment, but if I do I will keep you in mind." The big man smiled fiercely.

"I like her." Zaraki said with a laugh, "She's got guts and she had me down so fast I couldn't react and I couldn't break her mental hold. That's never happened before! I'd like to have some more fun with you pretty lady, but I don't think Ichimaru would approve."

"I believe I like you as well. Don't worry big man, we'll make fine use of your strength and I'll find you some nice strong opponents to have fun with and put you in the best mood you've ever been in! In fact you and your whole squad will have lots of fun if you stick with me!" Igrayne laughed, "You too young lady! We can't leave you out of the fun now can we?" she tousled Yachiro's pink hair. The little girl grinned up at her cheerfully. Kenny liked this lady and had had fun with her, so that was good enough for Yachiro. "Moving on, I would also like to ask for Captain Hitsugaya." she finished turning to look at the young man.

**"WHAT!** Why would you request me? That's the most insane thing I've ever heard! I have **NO** interest in working with one of the men that tried to murder my best friend! Momo may **NEVER** recover from what Aizen and his lapdog did to her! He even came after my Lieutenant and he was supposed to be her friend! She was his friend and he still hit her with Shinsou! I'll never forgive him for **any **of it!" he exclaimed angrily. "I'll let Rangiku decide if she wants to be a part of your team, but find another Captain! I'm not going!" The last was said with flat finality.

"That is why I want you Toshiro Hitsugaya. First, no one will be able to accuse you of acting against the Seireitei. You won't sympathize or feel anything but duty. You'll follow orders, but nothing else. Second, you must learn to work with allies you personally dislike. This is the price of command, working with those you hate to defete those you hate more. Last, you wish to strike out at those that hurt your friend don't you? Then we are your best hope to do that. I will teach you new ways to strike at our mutual enemy and you can keep Aizen from ever hurting Momo again. Also, we number many mindhealers in our tribe that may be able to help her. Don't you want that Toshiro Hitsugaya? Would that not be a mighty strike back at Aizen? To render what he did to her so unimportant that she never gives it a second thought as anything other than a lesson in caution? I can feel your hate and anger and I understand it completely but, you must learn to control it, not let it control fight with your intellect! Anything else you leave behind and forget utterly or it will get you killed! More it will get your allies killed and aid those you fight against. You're playing right into Aizen's hands and you don't even realize it! He **wants** you angry! Aizen wants you off balance and not thinking clearly so you will make mistakes! Do not give him what he wants! Stay in complete control, no matter what he does! **THAT, **Toshiro Hitsugaya is the best weapon you have! Wrap that cold icy calm around you like a cloak and he will have no power to harm you or yours! Your people cannot afford to lose another Captain and Momo cannot afford to lose you!"

"Why do you care? You're not shinigami! You're Ichimaru's lover! You'd say anything to keep him alive! Besides, I **CAN'T** work with Gin Ichimaru! I hate him and I don't trust him and I never will!" the boy snapped."Momo is so broken I'm not sure anyone could help her, but I certainly won't expose her to Ichimaru again!'

"I care because I have a daughter close to her age. I care because if you knew what I knew about my lover you would weep and I care because I am a healer! I understand your pain, Hitsugaya, but don't let your hate turn away aid that might help her. You also need to understand that it was **never **Gin. It was Aizen, the whole time. He made you see what he wanted you to see and made you blame the person he wanted you to blame. Aizen is the one who broke her and he's the one who tried to kill her!" Igrayne said softly, compassion in her green eyes, "I can tell you, had Gin known what Aizen intended then he wouldn't have taken her there and he would have found a way to warn you. It is because of him that she lives still. He put a stasis field around her to slow her life forces down to a bare minimum right after Aizen ran her through, using my people's power. He slowed her bleeding and used his own life energy to fuel hers to keep her alive until Unohana could get there. He already knew she was on the way. He didn't know how he knew and he had no idea that it was he who mindcalled out of sheer desperation to save both you and Momo, but he still did it." She looked at the Captain of the 4th, "Do I lie my lady?"

"No Lady Igrayne, you do not. Toshiro, she is telling the truth. I felt...something compell me to go the the Central 46 living quarters. He was the one who helped me see through Aizen's illusion, though I doubt that he knew he was projecting There was a field around Momo that I'd never seen before and I know we couldn't have done it, but there were traces of Ichimaru's reiatsu. He was using it to slow time and feed her energy to keep her alive. Had he not done so, Momo would have bled out before I could get to her. The aeorta was torn! I said nothing because it would have meant his death. I suspected he was not a true ally of Sousuke Aizen, which is why I did not call arrest on him, only on Aizen. I know you heard me, even though you were badly injured, but ask Isane. I did not call for Gin's arrest, because he was aiding Momo at the risk of his own life and even though I didn't know why he was helping her I wasn't about to interfer. I saw the look of horror on his face for just one second then he used a kido spell to take Aizen and himself to Soakioku Hill. I knew he was ashamed and horrified by what had happened. I could feel it."

"I believe she is honest in her desire to help us and Igrayne raises some excellent points Captain Hitsugaya. I am ordering you to be a part of her team." the Head Captain said, before Hitsugaya could launch another angry tirade, "I believe that you should include Captain Kyoraku Lady Igrayne. He also knows both you and Gin and can work alongside you. Captain Kuchiki can follow a short time later."

"Yes sir!" both captains said, Kuchiki merely inclined his head slightly, but then Toshiro turned and stalked off toward the 10th's barracks, a thunderous frown on his face and the shadow of violence in his eyes. "Get ready Lieutenant Matsumoto! Apparently we're being deployed to Erna!" the boy growled, "If I'm going, you're going! Maybe you can keep me from killing that silver haired snake the moment I see him! No matter who defends him, or what they say he did, I don't trust him!"

"Yes Captain," she said following quietly, but felt her stomach twist. She had her own issues and trepidations about seeing Gin Ichimaru again. He had been her best friend, but she had loved him in a way she knew he didn't return and had not for many years. Since entering the Serietei they had grown apart and the closeness they had had as children faded as if winter's chill had killed it, some because he always outranked her, some because their duties were different and last because of Aizen. His allegience to that man had shrouded his soul in a darkness she couldn't reach through. He'd practically shoved her away! After a few years that childhood love was gone. Then there was Igrayne, a woman Gin had had a brief affair with the night he'd been made the Lieutenant of Squad 5, but even though they had parted after one night Rangiku knew Gin had never gotten over her. She'd known Gin loved Igrayne and then the photo of his children had appeared in his room and it had felt like a knife in the heart! They should have been hers, but she had known from the look on his face as he gazed at the woman holding them that he would never feel that way about her again, if he had ever felt something even close to it for her once. He had given his heart to another and nothing was ever going to change that. He didn't even look at his friend anymore most of the time and on the rare occasion that he did, Rangiku knew that he would never look at her with feelings of love anymore. Gin had not acted like Igrayne was gone. He acted like she was beside him every single day and with that he ceased to see women as anything other friends or subordinates, nothing more and stayed faithful to his white rose. She supposed that she should be happy he was back, but he had some serious explaining to do! If his love for another woman had felt like a knife in the heart then his apparent betrayal, joining Aizen and leaving for Hueco Mundo had left her wanting to die for a very long time. She turned at a sound behind her, "Hello Izuru.I take it you want me to help you get on the team?"

The young man blushed, "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to me. I suppose you have as many questions for him as I do." Rangiku smiled at her friend.

"I have only one question. Why?" Kira said sadly, "Why would he do all those terrible things? Why would he have me attack you? Why would he hurt Momo?"

"That's a lot of whys Izuru. I have a few questions for him too." Rangiku said, "Wanna drink?" She pulled a bottle of sake from the drawer.

"Um Rangiku, the last time I had a drink with you I lost three whole days and woke up with the worst hangover I've ever had! The headache alone nearly killed me! I was afraid I was going to die and afraid I wasn't!" the blond objected. "It took my stomach an month to recover!"

"Ok lightweight, tea then?" Rangiku laughed. When he nodded she turned to set the kettle on her small fire. "Really, Shuuhei drank as much or more than you and he was fine!"

"Rangiku?" she turned and Izuru continued, "Do you know who that woman is?"

"Yes I know who she is, I'm just not sure **what** she is, but Toshiro was right, she's Gin's lover and from the ring on her finger, probably soon to be his wife and they already have two children." Rangiku kept her voice even, but Izuru knew her well. He could feel the sadness, hear it in her voice, but he could sense his friend was trying to be fair and not hate the woman for taking the love of her life. There was one part that startled him though.

"The Captain has children? How do you know that?" he exclaimed.

" He told me. He has twins a boy and a girl. Someone gave him a picture of them, snuck it into his room a few years after he took over the Third Squad. We never knew who put it there, but, his son looks exactly like him except that he has green eyes. His daughter looks more like Igrayne, but her smile is his and she has his nose. Her hair is black, but it seems to have a silvery shine to it. Her eyes are green too. They're his, no doubt and beautiful kids! I'm looking forward to meetin them," she smiled sadly at her friend, trying to be brave. "He told you about her?"

"Yes, but not about his children. We talked about it the night I was chosen as his lieutenant. He seemed to miss her very much." Izuru said, not looking up. "He told me he wished I could hear her sing and then he got very quiet. I could tell that he missed her terribly and I couldn't understand why he didn't find her and bring her back and try to be happy for a change."

"He didn't know yet and he seemed to want to keep it quiet. He asked me not to tell anyone, begged me in fact. He said he had people that would use it against him. It was his business and he wouldn't discuss it further, but I do know he loved her and apparently still does." Rangiku said, making their tea and pouring a cup for Izuru. "I also know it hurt him not to be able to go to them, to see his children and be anactive part of their lives. I've never seen him cry and he didn't even then, but he was a mess! Whatever he thought was going to happen terrified him! He shook for several hours and just stared off into space for the rest of the night. He was so lost that I wondered if he'd ever get over it, but just when I was about to call Captain Unohana, something seemed to touch him and he fell asleep. I could swear I heard a woman singing. It had to have been her!"

"Her power is absolutly unbelievable isn't it? I couldn't move and didn't even realize it until the spell was lifted!" Izuru observed, sipping his tea. "I didn't see or hear her cast anything!"

"Yes, it is. She must not need to say or do anything to use her abilities." the lieutenant of the 10th said, pushing her heavy hair over her shoulder. "He never told me she had that kind of power."

"I don't think he knew, at least not then. I think he thought she was exactly what she seemed. If he didn't know then he would have believed he had to protect her, but even if he had known, who knows if he would have said anything? It's not really like him to let very many people close, not even his friends. A lot of people knew tha he flirted with her the whole evening and that he spent the night with her. Kaien Shiba teased him about every chance he got, but I doubt anyone else knew it was more than that. Why would he hide it though? It's not like anyone would blame him! Everyone has the right to fall in love and be happy." Izuru wondered, "Do you think there's something he didn't tell us?"

"I'm sure there's a lot he didn't tell us, but, we aren't really entitled to know anything else, at least not about his personal life. What ever he had in his mind it terrified him! I mean really terrified him and there aren't a lot of things that scare Gin! If he was that frightened then it must have been something truly horrific. He may have been our friend, but...well, he may not want to talk about it and if he doesn't then we can't make him. He's been my friend for years, since we were kids and I used to think we shared everything, that we could always talk to each other about anything, but sometimes I wonder if I ever really knew him. I look back and realize I was the one telling him everything and he listened, but he never told me much of anything. If I tried to talk to him about it he'd just smile that infuriating, indifferent smile and say he'd tell me later. I **am** going to kick his ass though for being such a jerk and making me worry about him! What the hell was he thinking?" her blue eyes grew cold and Izuru grinned. When Rangiku got angry even the sly, calculating Captain of the 3rd ran for cover! Kira fell silent. He had looked away when Igrayne caught his eyes earlier, because those eyes of hers, deep jade and clear as a summer grove, they were...almost inhuman, alien. There was an air of darkness around her. She would not harm anyone without reason he was sure, but should she decide she had one, he had no doubt she would be merciless. She'd said that she and her people were weapons! _I'm not sure what that means but I don't think I'd want her against me! I get the impression that if she thinks anything is a threat to her family or her people then she'd kill without regret or remorse! I think she may be even more powerful than she's shown us! What the hell __**are **__these people? And if my Captain is one of them now, what has he become? _

"I heard Ichigo talking to Renji, apparently there are three species living on her world and she's a created hybrid of the three. Gin has always been drawn to power, so if she is as powerful as I think she is, he wouldn't be able to resist her." Rangiku said.

''I think it has very little to do with power Rangiku-chan. From the way he talked about her it seemed like he really loved her. I don't think he knew she was anything other than a singer. At least not then. Granted I heard she had a powerful and beautiful voice, but nothing else. Half the men here couldn't stop talking about her for years, but everyone agreed, the only one she ever looked at was Ichimaru and he was a lieutenant then, but he was just as taken with her. Shuuuhei told me that Captain Tousen told him Gin had been mezmerized from the moment he laid eyes on her and that it was unusual behavior for Gin." Izuru watched the steam rise from his tea, "I don't want to hurt you in any way but, I think it was pure attraction, plain and simple and she touched something inside of him, some part of his soul that we can't even see. He's never let very many people see the real him, but I think somehow Igrayne did and he wasn't afraid to let her see it? There's something deeper and stronger than any of us could give him and I think that's all that has held him together for all these years. I'm sorry Ran, I know you loved him too." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"I did and I know he loved me. I wish that had been enough." Rangiku said sadly, "It just wasn't meant to be I guess. If Igrayne can finally get him away from Aizen and take care of whatever was wrong, whatever made him push everyone else away, then I'll just have to be happy for him and accept it. I don't have a choice anyway. He belongs to her body and soul and has for a long time. I hope when we see him again we'll see the changes Ichigo was talking about. I've always hated the guarded, secretive man he became."

Gin waited in their bedroom after his shower for Igrayne to return. He tried to relax, watching the flames in the fireplace dance, but his mind was restless. The shinigami from the Seireitei were due to arrive tomorrow and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Now that the alliance had been made there were serious issues of unfinished business with almost all of the ones coming that he hadn't thought he'd have to deal with so soon. _What the hell am I supposed to say to any of them?_ _Why would she want Toshiro here? And Ran, gods what do I say to her? Sorry I stabbed you in the back? Sorry I sent my lieutenant after you? Sorry I promised to be there for you and then fell in love with someone else? Damn, damn damn! What a mess!_ He rubbed his temples and sighed. _Hurry up my angel! I just wanna forget how much trouble I'm in for a little while longer! _He was deep in thought, staring at the fire and he didn't hear her come in. He jumped when she ran warm fingers through his silver hair. _Damn! She moves quietly! I didn't even sense her! How odd! _Her green eyes enchanted him just as they always did and he reached up and took her hand, pulling her down into his lap. "Welcome home." he said kissing her and letting her scent wash over him and feeling the peace his mate's presence brought him, profoundly glad to have her in his arms again. "See? I'm still here, waiting for you."

"Glad to be back." she sighed and returned his kiss with enthusiasm, " Don't mind me, I was just being silly. You just looked so like that young lieutenant from so many years ago. The one I didn't want to let go of that morning, but knew I had to." She curled up and snuggled easily into his lap, laying her head on his chest, playing with the sash of the red robe he was wearing."It just brought some old anxiety, that I thought I'd gotten over a long time ago, howling down from the past. Watching you leave that morning when we both wanted to stay together hurt so badly that it left scars that I didn't know about until this morning. I guess I just needed to know that not only would you still be here when I got back, but that you **want** to be as well."

"I didn't want to go, but I had to. Ran needed me and I had no idea you were a powerful sorceress. I wanted to protect you too, but I was so afraid that I wasn't strong enough, so I had to be strong enough to let you go." he said softly. "But, that's all a long time in the past and now, this is the only place I want to be. Where ever you and the kids are is home to me and I'll never leave again." Gin held his lifemate tightly and let her into his mind so she could read the truth for herself. In fact this close it would be impossible for her to miss any of his emotions or thoughts, but he had no reason to hide anything from her and he felt no fear in leaving the barriers down. It was the ultimate gesture of trust for Gin.

"I know, I should have trusted you and what I feel from you. Apparently you're not the only one who needs to hear things said on occasion. As I said I was being silly. I did miss you today though." she said holding him and breathing in his clean, wintery scent, letting it banish her fears and her loneliness. "My arms feel empty without you in them." she sighed and kissed up his jaw and neck and kissing the spot just below his right ear a little harder. She flicked the lobe of his ear with the tip of her tongue, making him chuckle.

"Missed ya too baby girl." he trailed his fingers over her bare shoulder,kissing up her neck to her ear, "Shall I show you how much?" he whispered into her hair.

"You don't waste time do you?" she breathed, shivering as he kissed her neck, while his strong arms crushed her smaller body to his.

"Nope! Not anymore, if I can help it!" he agreed picking her up as he stood and laid her on the bed, "Did enough a that. Tonight I just want you. I need to be inside you! Make love to me sweet girl, make me know we're together for always." he laid down beside her and untied her shirt, letting his long fingers brush her nipples under the thin material. "If you want me that is?"

"Is that a trick question?" she teased, "Of course I do..." Her words trailed off as he rid her of the shirt and skirt quickly and set to work his magic on her. Nimble thieves fingers were very adept at other things than picking pockets and he was quickly taking her ability to speak. Soon enough she only had breath enough for his name amid wordless cries and moans of pleasure! He licked his index finger and traced the dark pink of her nipples, just feather light for now, watching her as she sighed and melted into his touch.

He could feel her skin warm to his fingers and he gently rolled the nipple he was playing with between his thumb and forefinger, flicking it with the tip of his warm tongue. His other hand traced patterns on the skin at the nape of her neck. He paused to sweep aside her long red hair to kiss and nibble the soft skin there, feeling her shiver. He moaned softly against the nape of her neck, feeling his already hard cock start to throb with anticipation when she straddled his lap. Igrayne was running the palms of her hands over his silk covered chest and stomach, reaching around to run them over his shoulders, pulling him closer, just to hold him for a moment and savor his warmth. Gin shivered when she untied his belt. She pulled off the red and silver silk to touch his skin, warm and alive and defiantly wanting her! Sometimes it surprised her by how someone with such cool coloring could be so warm. He pressed his erection against her, grinding into her, feeling her heat so tantilizingly close that some of her essence dripped out onto him. Breath hissed between his teeth when she closed her fingers around the head and languidly stroked the length firmly, as she worked the wetness that had dripped from her own body into the the shaft and head, precome dampening her hand and adding to the delicious friction. He finally pushed her hand away, shuddering with desire, closer to coming than he wanted to let on. So close in fact that all it would take is a few more strokes from those long talented musicians fingers and she'd have it all over her! "Gods stop or you'll make me come and even though it feels so good, I want more than your hand! You're not getting away with that tonight! Tonight I'm gonna give you a little taste of what ya do ta me! You've taken me ta the edge of sanity and maybe just a bit past it, so tonight it's yer turn. I want you so far over that edge that ya won't remember yer own name until ya come down." he grinned and pinned her hands above her head, letting his tongue slide over her breasts and nipples, delivering a sharp nip when she tried to squirm out of his grip. "None a that baby girl! Yer doin what I **let** ya do tonight, now be a good girl and let me play." He held her small wrists with one hand while his other squeezed her breast and he sucked the pert nipple to hardness, turning the skin bright pink and leaving small red and purple marks where he nipped her.

"Don't I get to touch you?" she asked, wrapping her legs around his waist squeezing his hips and letting her warm, wetness slide against his erection. Gin had to close his eyes for a moment and bite his lip when the move spread more of her slippery essence all over his throbbing erection, fighting the desire to take her right then and pound her into the mattress. _Gods I wanna fuck her as hard as I can, so bad right here, right now! I'm not gonna yet though. She's getting a dose a her own medicine tonight! I'm gonna turn that pretty body into a drippin, screamin mess that begs me to fuck her as hard as I can and then begs even harder for me to do it all over again!_

"Maybe, but not until I'm done playin," he grinned at her after mastering himself, still playing with her nipple, pinching it a little harder while his mouth claimed the other. Since he was in a playful mood, his accent colored his voice heavily. "then I **might** let ya...if yer a good girl. If not then I'll just have ta get off an leave ya like this! All hot and slippery and not getting what ya need! Besides, I promise ya that what I've got in mind fer you will feel very, very good. I know you'll like it,cause I know exactly what ya like." Gin paused to suck her nipple again, getting a breathy moan of pleasure for his efforts, "Now, ya gonna be good so I don't have ta be a sadistic bastard and let me be a greedy one instead?" He pressed his body against hers and gave her a warm kiss, his tongue gently teasing her lips apart and running against hers as her mouth opened under his. While he did that he slid his fingers into her wet slit slowly working them in and out, feeling her moan into his mouth, "So wet already, huh? Do I turn ya on that much baby girl? Ya seem ta like bein held down and taken any way I happen ta want." He let his thumb rub along her sensitive clit, making her wetter still. He ran his tongue along the same soft bundle of nerves, suckling with his lips, tasting her wet skin, groaning at her sweet taste. He patted her thigh and encouraged her to put her legs over his shoulders, working his tongue inside of her soft, pink slit, making her moan and pant heavily. "What'cha want little girl?" he asked, grinning mischievously, his breath hot on her skin. She shuddered when he flicked it teasingly with the tip of his tongue. "Hmm?"

"Please Gin, I want to touch you too. Let my hands go." she whispered, his grin and sparkling eyes making her a little breathless, " Please?"

He raised up licking his lips and considered her, crimson eyes filled with amusement and lust, still stroking his fingers in and out lazily, "Hmm, I think I wanna watch ya come first." he said as he slid a third finger into her and rocked them in and out harder and deeper. "I wanna see ya turn that pretty pink while I give ya the shivers." He hooked his fingers a little, looking for the spot inside that never failed to make her moan. He caressed her clit with his soft tongue, alternately sucking and licking the sensitive bit of flesh, making her thrash and moan under her lover's sensual assault. With each slide of his fingers inside or brush of his soft tongue, she got wetter and wetter until she was coating his whole hand with the results of her pleasure. She heard a noisy slurp as he sucked some out of the palm before he returned to licking her clit and teasing her towards insanity!

"Gin! OH! " she moaned as his long fingers slid over her sweet spot, caressing it sensually while his wickedly seductive lips and tongue did the same to her clit. She finally couldn't hold back and came against those long fingers, with a moan that made him grin against her wet skin. "Gods! " she moaned as she rocked her hips against his long elegant fingers, heat flashing through her belly and down her thighs. The delicious feeling ran down the back of her spine, making her feel light headed as the intense pleasure swept through her body. Gods he could make her body sing with those elegant hands and wicked tongue!

"Yep, I definitely got the combination ta this lock!" he teased. He slid his fingers out and regarded the clear wetness dripping down the long digits and pooling in his slender palm, before slowly licking them clean, "Mmm, I like the taste of ya really wantin me." He looked into her green eyes, watching them glow slightly as they reflected the dim light. He grinned and offered her his middle finger, still dripping her essence, "Ya look so delicious right now, all pink and flushed." he said watching his long finger disappear into her mouth and shivering a little when she sucked every inch and rubbed the rough part of her tongue against the pad, her eyes heavy with promise, "Got ya good an worked up don I? Yer **so** wet!" He licked her pink dripping slit a little more, moaning a little in approval until he heard a pleading gasp that might have been his name. He glanced up and her pleading green eyes melted him. He slid up her body and let her wrists go taking her hand, letting her guide him and slid slowly inside of her, hissing with pleasure as his eyes locked with hers, watching her expression while he slowly filled her wet body up. "Do ya like feelin me all hot and hard for ya? Ya do don't ya?" he grinned when she gasped and shivered, her body still feeling the aftershocks of what he'd just done to her, but then she groaned wordlessly and rocked her hips, grinding them into his. "I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled. He pulled out almost all the way and quickly thrust back into her, taking her hard and deep, the way they both needed it right now. It was getting a little difficult for him to focus. He wanted to come so bad it hurt! "Gods yer hot baby girl!" He pushed in and set a steady, deep rhythm, "Come on! Show me ya want me too! Show me you love me!" She reached up with a feral, catlike growl that made him shiver, gripped a handful of his silver hair and yanked him down for a kiss that could have melted glass and began to twist and writhe under him, arching up off the bed to meet each hard thrust,driving him as deep as possible. He gasped as sharp nails dug into his shoulders, feeling a thin trickle of blood run down his shoulderblade as her sharp teeth left their own marks on his pale skin. Her long legs snaked round his hips and she locked her ankles in the small of his back. He responded by bending her at the waist to straddle his hips, burying himself full length, but just to tease her a bit, he varied the rhythm and depth that he used, first slow and deep and the a bit faster,with more shallow thrusts, not letting her get used to it. He grinned when she growled a rhakene curse word at him. "Baby girl yer waaay too quiet! Scream fer me an make me know ya want it or I'm gonna stop and give ya a reason not to. You know I'll do it too. If ya won't scream then I'll make ya beg." he warned panting.

"Feels so good I can hardly breathe!" she panted, then moaned softly, "Harder! Oh gods Gin, please! Stop teasing me!" It was getting frustrating to the point of madness everytime he slowed. She wanted him hard and deep and she wanted it now! She grabbed his hips digging her claws into his hipbones and rocking her hips in a deep, hard rhythm, groaning with sensual pleasure as he matched her strokes.

"There ya go, that's what I like ta hear!" he chuckled, riding her a little harder, finding he liked this position and he definitely liked the stinging scratches on his hips and back. "Now was that so hard?"

"Seems very hard to me!" she laughed, stroking his testicles with the same nails that had scratched his hips, this time gently before cupping them and squeezing and stroking them with a gentle, but insistant rhythm. She made him squirm and groan when she tickled the skin just behind his balls. "But hard feels soo good!" she purred, mischief gleaming in her eyes too.

"Naughty girl! Yer resortin ta dirty tricks again, playin with me like that! Yer just lucky I like those dirty tricks so much!" he felt a shudder of pleasure run down his spine. Gods she had him wired now! He thrust harder into her, "Since ya like hard so much..." he grinned making his lover laugh before he kissed her and made her moan when he angled his thrusts to hit her sweet spot.

She cupped his balls a little more firmly, grazing them just a bit harder with her claws and making him moan softly and bury himself deeper into her, rocking her body and slamming into the back of her core. "Something...tells me...you're..as..into...naughty...as.I..Ah! As...I am into...(gasp) hard." she gasped, "Want...want me to stop?"

"No! Didn't say that! Just...makin an...ob..observation." he said reaching down to take her hand and guide her to squeeze a little harder then groaned as his body signaled his impending explosion, "Mmm ya feel so damn good!" She was so wet and he could feel the first little flutters that told him she was very close, which was good because he couldn't hold back much longer. " I'm about ready ta burst! Come with me baby girl! I know yer close, I can feel it!" he groaned, his red eyes hot and glittering. It was the combination of hard thrusts into that perfect spot inside and those fiery red eyes that made her body respond to his demands instantly. It was always those beautiful eyes so filled with love and a passion few ever saw.

"Ah gods yes! Oh, oh! Harder! It feels so good! Gin, I'm...I'm coming!" Gin slammed into her hard, until he was buried all the way as she moaned arching her back and hips up to meet him with a series of wordless groans and whimpers as the muscles inside clenched down around the hardness of his thrusting cock on all sides, squeezing him hard and sending her lover over the edge with a low groan of satisfaction as he came deep inside her. Her moans joined his as the heat of his seed hit her, flooding her belly with fiery warmth. She was still sensitive enough to feel each ejaculation and she put a hand on her belly, savoring the heat of him inside. She loved feeling him come just seconds after her. It was a deliciously erotic experience.

He lowered himself slowly onto her for a moment, gasping for air and slick with sweat, unable to hold himself up. His whole body was shaking. "That...was so...good! Think ya turned my...bones ta jelly." he planted a kiss on her lips and smiled, "Not too heavy am I? I wanna stay inside ya. It feels so warm and wet and I'm as close to ya as I can be."

"Mmm mm, stay right where you are, you feel good!" she buried her face against his neck and sighed as she held his strong shoulders, her nails tracing patterns on his warm, slick skin, "Nice and warm." she pulled back, "Kiss me again." She sighed happily when his velvet soft lips claimed her mouth again, nibbling and nipping her lower lip, running the very tip of his tongue along it then teasing her teeth apart and running the tip of his tongue against hers in a slow,wet kiss, prolonging it until they were both breathless, then pulling away with a smile to watch her, just enjoying the way her skin was still a little flushed and her eyes still held that dreamy sparkle that they got when he made love to her.

While he was looking at her, she gazed at him. He was so beautiful and despite the fact that she'd just come twice, he looked so sexy, his skin still flushed a pale, pale pink and his red eyes hot with an intense fire that made them glow, a pure waton desire flooded her, making the juncture between her legs ache for him again, but she laid still for the moment, enjoying the feel of the muscles playing under his skin and him still inside of her, but everytime he moved at all, even to breathe, it sent shockwaves of desire through her! She knew he had to catch his breath, but felt she might lose her sanity if he didn't move soon! She moved her restless hips, rocking them just slightly, feeling him slide in and out. Even if it wasn't hard or deep it felt amazing and she couldn't seem to keep still. His knowing grin told her he knew she couldn't either. He was reading her like an open book, with no recourse to his Talent needed. He began to move slowly with her while he caught his breath, enjoying her desire and need for him.

As his breathing returned to normal, his desire returned with a vengence too. Feeling her need for him in his mind building sent his desire amping even higher, so without warning he quickened the pace and thrust deeper into her, chuckling when she grabbed his shoulders and the green eyes went wide. It was nice to know he could suprise her like that. "Ready for round 3?" he smiled, his crimson eyes half open and shining. "Don bother sayin no. Yer gonna go nuts if I don give it to ya all the way! I can feel how bad ya want me and baby? I like it." he thrust in a little harder, "I like it a lot! It make me feel sexy. From the naughty thoughts runnin through your head, I'd say ya think I am too."

"Yeah...(gasp!) just...ah! Easy! Still a little sensitive!" she said squirming, though that silky hardness inside her felt luscious. Each little shock of his thrusts sent shivers up and down her spine, while heat pooled in her belly. She savored each one, rocking her hips gently. She let the fire build up slowly this time, but build it did! By the time he couldn't stand the slow, teasing pace anymore her body was ready for anything he wanted to give her!

"I'm always easy, I just ain't cheap!" he chuckled, making her laugh too. He slowed his pace a little and thrust inside her a little more gently, though he was growing harder and more aroused by the moment. His body was already begging him to go full throttle again! "Ya know I like it hard baby girl, don't know how long I'll be able to stay gentle! Yer so tight and wet!" he whispered between soft, sensual kisses, "I know you like it that way too. Tell me yer ready an ya want it hard and deep!" he shivered when she increased the pace herself, pushing up and meeting his thrusts, holding onto his hips and pulling him deeper.

"You know I want it just like that!" she groaned, "I'm so ready and I want you so badly it hurts!"

"Do ya now? So soon? Well I think I can accommodate ya pretty one." he teased. Gin rolled onto his back and pulled her on top, using gravity to push deeply into her soft wet entrance. His strong hands guided her up and down his hard slick shaft, "Ah..that feels good! I like it when yer on top! I get to watch the prettiest woman I've ever seen fuck herself senseless." he breathed, snapping his hips up to meet her slick wet passage, "Can ya take it harder?"

"I can take it anyway you want to give it to me!" she said, her voice husky and warm as she drove herself down, grinding into each thrust. He could feel her heart racing.

"You better watch what you ask for little girl, you might get it!" he warned as he snapped his hips up into her again, biting his lip at her hot juices that spilled from her snug slit and ran over the base of his cock and down into the silver curls around it. _Aw fuck it! Gonna see how far I can push her! If she thinks I'm a perv, well she shoulda known not to tell me she could take it any way I wanted ta give it to her!_ "Ya wanna be fucked really hard?" he asked. When she moaned softly and nodded, he said, "Then get on yer hands and knees so I can do it from behind." grinning at her disappointed whimper when he pulled out to turn her onto her stomach. " So impatient!" he teased, "Don't worry pretty one, I'll be back inside just as soon as I get ya turned over. I can get better traction this way and I can bend that beautiful limber body of yours every way I can think of and give us what we both want! So be a good girl and moan and scream and wriggle that body of yours around as much as ya want! Wanna see how insane I can make you and hear how hard I can make ya beg me ta keep fuckin ya!" He couldn't resist running his tongue over the weeping pink slit, as he bent her over, even sliding it inside to get a noisy slurp of their combined juices a few times before guiding himself back inside. He chuckled at the squeak she made while he licked his lips and chin, tasting them both mingled together all over his face. She was absolutely delectable and his come mingled in didn't bother him at all. _Mmm, so that's what sexy tastes like! Che, maybe I __**am**__ a pervert for likin that, but I still think we taste delicious together and that little squeak she made was adorable! _He shivered when she groaned deeply in the back of her throat when he gave a rough thrust into her tight body. Gods the sounds she made were enough to make him come and this position made her even tighter! As he withdrew for another thrust, he wet his fingers with their mingled essence and held them to her lips. "Wanna taste too baby? It's good!" Gin groaned at her slightly rough tongue when his fingers were licked and sucked with sensual eagerness, as if since she couldn't suck his cock at the moment and be fucked by him at the same time, then his fingers would do. Gin grinned when his body signaled how much it wanted that too. _Damn, I'm feelin greedy t'night, wantin everything I want! She's just so sinfully delicious! (chuckle) and deliciously sinful! I can tell she wants me as badly as I want her! She's picked up my mood and she's as horny as I am. In fact I'm a little too excited!_ _Mmm, if she agrees to what I want then I'll ask her to suck me off first to get me calmed down enough and if she doesn't agree then I'll still ask her for a blowjob from that delightfully rough cat tongue of hers in compensation. That at least I know she'll do because she likes it as much as I do. Win, win for me really, but I hope she doesn't say no to what I wanna try later. I'm feeling like a very dirty boy tonight, but she's bein a very dirty girl too. She has the most beautiful ass I've ever seen and it's been drivin me nuts ever since I fucked her standing up against the bedroom door! It fit in my hands perfectly and it's been obsessin me ever since! I can't even get my head around how tight she's gonna be there though, but if I can get her ta relax enough, her bein really tight will make it even better for both of us! I think she'll say yes. Thank the gods for that feline-like sensuality! She seems to enjoy a bit of adventure._

She sighed and gasped when he entered her again and rocked back into the thick column between her legs, still sucking every trace of juice off of his long slender fingers, "Yes! Oh yes! Don't hold back! I won't be!" she grinned over her shoulder, after one last delicate lap to his index finger, "I won't break that easily!"

"Really? Think so? Lets see then." he said snapping his hips forward, grinning when she yelped. He had a tight hold on her hips, his long fingers leaving bruises where he gripped her hips to pull her back while he thrust forward, savoring that delicious wetness enclosing him. She was so tight! Gin thought about what she had just said and whispered, "Would ya let me break ya little girl? Could ya take it really rough? I told ya once I ain't a nice guy and right now I don't wanna be nice. I wanna be bad, very bad!" He switched to telepathy, "_Ya got me wantin ta be a really bad, dirty-minded boy right now, who wants to do very, very nasty,unspeakably dirty, dirty things ta yer gorgeous, tight body!"_ He was thrusting in so hard and deep her stomach ached a little and she hissed when his grip on her hips tightened to just short of painful! She shuddered loving the hard, rough fuck he was giving her! He wasn't just hitting her sweet spot, he was pounding into it, sending bolts of lightning up her spine everytime he hit it! His teeth and tongue were roaming over her neck and shoulders, smouldering with promise! She sensed a wildness in him tonight, as if he was only barely holding himself in check and had an urgent desire to totally lose control! She'd never been so turned on or wanted him so badly in her life!

"Yes I can! I want you to! I **need **you to!" she groaned, rocking back into his hard thrusts. "Do whatever you want!"

"Whatever I want? Hmm what a lovely thought." he growled into the back of her neck. He moved up to lick the shell of her ear, his thrusts getting deeper and harder and his grip on her rougher. "Anything?" She nodded, crying out wordlessly, unable to speak since he was fucking her breathless. Before he could go any further she moaned as she came, her orgasm earth shatteringly hot and hard, making her shudder and rock back into him even harder, arching her back and crying out his name as her toes literally curled! He groaned in pleasure and held on, giving her everything he had while the muscles inside of her gripped his thrusting cock so tightly he saw white flashes, but he somehow managed not to climax with her, though he wasn't far short of it, he just wasn't ready to come yet since he wanted more of her and the feeling they were creating between them! His mind was a little clouded as he thrust into her and waited for her orgasm to finish. The screams alone were sending electric jolts through his groin from cock to balls and up his spine! He knew he wasn't going to last, he was getting close and he gripped he hips tightly,yanking her back into each thrust to get as deep as he could, taking her hard and fast, knowing it had to be hurting at least a little, but she didn't seem to mind, in fact, from the way she moaned and pushed back against him, she seemed to like it, even if it felt like he was literally trying to break her! He could only sense her pleasure. Soon the only sounds were harsh, labored breathing, flesh slapping together wetly and both voices groaning wordlessly. When he felt the signs of his impending release, he managed to gasp out, "Ya ready for another one baby? Want ya ta come with me!" He felt her start to tighten and spasm around him and he just lost control, giving one last desperate thrust before locking his thighs as the force of his release shook his whole body! "Igrayne! I damn...AH! I..can't I I'm...I'm gonna...!" he groaned as he emptied into her! She screamed his name while she came with him, moaning with every thrust, shifting her hips to meet him while her orgasm crashed through her body like a tidal wave making her shake and tremble in his arms while her inner muscle contractions milked the last drop from her lover. She had him in a visegrip and he LOVED it, letting out a low, feral growl! He loved vocal partners, moans were his weakness and hers, coupled with her obvious enjoyment of his deep, rough thrusts sent molten heat through his blood, straight down into every pleasure center in his body. They collapsed together onto sheets that were damp with sweat and a few spots of blood, some hers, some his, both of them shaking and weak and dripping with sweat. He kissed the back of her neck, down to her shoulder, tasting the slight tang of copper where he'd drawn blood. He couldn't remember doing it. After a few moments he slid out of her gently, though he wasn't soft, but he needed to catch his breath and cool down a bit since he was drenched with sweat. Despite how hard he'd just come and how rough he'd been, he was still hard and he still wanted to see if she'd agree to his more adventurous idea. He didn't know what was making him so wildly excited tonight,though he always enjoyed loveplay with his beautiful mate. He felt very out of control tonight! Maybe it was their bond mixed with the possibility of danger tomorrow or the anxiety it caused, whatever it was he was going to enjoy it as fully as he could since his playmate seemed quite willing to let him do whatever he liked! Danger usually brought out this side in him, but up until now he'd had to take matters into his own hands, so to speak, but he'd never felt quite this amped before. Now that he had a willing, eager Igrayne under him again he was going to enjoy pleasuring them both until he couldn't get it up again! He wanted to keep fucking her until they both collapsed from exhaustion! Already, he had rolled close to her again and was rubbing his hardening length slowly up against the velvety wetness between her thighs. Gin paused for a look though, shivering at what he saw! That slick pink slit, nestled in a mound of wet red curls was absolutly shimmering with her juices and seeping a thicker pearly liquid that was beginning to mix with her clear wetness. The outer lips were just a bit swollen and the entrance hadn't yet closed up from it's recent invasion of a few moments ago. _Mmm, she is so pretty right after she's been thoroughly fucked and she comes nice and hard! Love bein the one that made it look so pink, swollen and slippery too! If there's a part of her that isn't gorgeous and sexy, I haven't found it yet and seein her drip me onto the sheets and know I made her feel that good is the sexiest thing I've ever seen! I wanna taste us wanting each other! I wanna taste her and make sure I satisfied her as much as she did me. _he thought as he brushed soft kisses to the lips and then flicked his tongue over the pink slit and the swollen clit and kept kissing and licking, just softly while his fingers brushed the livid purple bruises on her hips and thighs and kneaded the firm cheeks of her heart shaped ass, but if her squirmy movements and her low cries meant anything, it wouldn't stay soft for long! He smiled when her legs spread wider to let him get more access if he wanted. He decided he wanted. He knew she was still very sensitive so he kept it gentle for now, drawing a soft moan of pleasure from the beauty beneath him. He was still cooling off himself, so he was content to play nice for now.

"Did..." he flicked his tongue across her entrance, panting still while he caught his breath. "did I hurt you too much sweet girl? You've got some pretty dark bruises. " Gin could feel how sensitive she was, but he could also feel the building tension and desire in her. Doing this to her also gave him some time to decide how to broach the subject of what he wanted later.

"No my love, I'll be fine as soon as I catch my breath." she panted as she leaned back and brushed his hands as they caressed her, "It hurt just right and don't worry, getting them was such fun! Gods I love the way you are right now, but what's gotten into you tonight? You're absolutly wired!" Igrayne's catlike eyes glowed with desire while her lover continued his gentle oral play, feeling his pleasure at the way she looked and tasted after the rough sex they'd just had. She felt a second, invisible embrace as his reiatsu coiled around her and began to heal her bruises, gently easing the pain too. His reiatsu felt like being wrapped in cold silk. She shivered and voiced a little "Oh!" when his exploring tongue hit a sensitive spot, _"Gin, don't stop! I'm going insane because it's so soon, but don't stop!" she sent as she shivered in his arms._

" _Mmm, my sweet little girl wants more doesn't she? Even if it does drive her crazy!" he sent the thought with images of what he knew she wanted to do. "What's gotten into me is you! Makin up for lost time!" _Gin paused in his exploration to switch to verbal speech,"Yer gonna have bruises all over your hips and thighs and yer gonna be raw here tomorrow," he grinned,touching the red curls between her legs and giving the entrance a series of soft, gentle licks, "no matter how wet ya were. I got ya good! Guess I should make it up to ya for bein so rough," He knelt and ran his wet tongue from front to back a little harder this time. Igrayne's eyes closed as she shuddered and gasped, but her thighs parted to allow those lips and tongue to do whatever they wanted! He played with her a little more, even flicking his tonguetip in the cleft of her ass, loving the shiver and the little moan that that got, not to mention the spike of pleasure through his mind! No doubt, she'd liked it! Time to get her really turned on and then see if she'd let him do what he wanted. He turned her over on her back and put a couple of pillows under her back so he could spread her legs wide and let his mouth in on the fun his cock had been having earlier. Those long elegant fingers and his wicked darting tongue soon had his lover a trembling wreck as he lapped her up like a bowl of cream. She couldn't decide what felt better inside, his tongue or his fingers! Both felt so good they were criminal! Finally he stopped teasing her and began to french kiss her lower lips, while his fingers flicked and stroked her clit, sucking the taste of her deep into his mouth. Igrayne gripped the headboard and rocked her hips, wanting that sensuously teasing tongue as deep inside of her as he could stick it_  
_

"Ha, oh gods! (gasp, pant) Gin, please let me come! Use your tongue to make me come!" she pleaded shuddering around the sweet feeling his mouth was giving her between her legs. He didn't answer, but he did push in harder, sucking the sweet pink slit and took her clit between two fingers and stroked it right over the nerves inside. Igrayne spread her legs wider and pushed her hips up, instinctivly seeking more of that sinful tongue! When the tip found her sweet spot too and began to lap at it with soft teasing strokes, she came apart, screaming his name with the intense fire that roared through her belly and thighs.

She was dripping hot liquid, but he lapped it up and drank it down with a groan of approval. "Mmm, you taste like hot maple syrup." he murmered against her wet skin, smiling when she jerked violently in aftershock."and those screams were lovely. You liked that didn't you? Tell the truth now."

She felt like an earthquake had ripped through her body, along with the heat of a volcano! She'd never been taken by him that way quite so thoroughly! That tongue of his was so fucking skilled he had nearly driven her reason from her. He'd never used it quite like this before, but it had felt deliciously wonderful! Her body still tingled all over and she was having a very difficult time collecting her scattered thoughts. "Gin that felt...wonderful and sinful! It just keeps getting better and better between us and I'll do anything you want for making me feel so incredibly good!"

She could feel the sly, slightly smug smile curve his lips, as he wiped his wet mouth and chin on her thigh, though he dipped a finger back inside and held it to her lips. He was thoroughly pleased with himself and with her reactions. As she licked his finger clean, tasting herself and the wonderfully salty, sweet flavor of him she saw his lips curve even more and from the sparkle in his eyes, she knew he wasn't going to let her rest for long. "_He's not done yet! I know that teasing grin", _Her body shivered in anticipation of having him in her again, of what he would do next, even though she should by all rights be exhausted if not unconscious! She listened as his voice became darkly seductive and softly hypnotic, sending thrills down her spine as he kissed her hip and then her belly. He was actually using projective empathy on her which amused her! He must want something he was afraid she'd respond negativly to badly enough to use any means to persuade her. _Not likely that I'll tell him no! she thought in amusement. He feels wonderful and he's so incredibly, sensually creative. I wonder if he suspects I know how he aquired his bedroom skills? No matter, he __**is **__beautiful, all silver silk and moonlight and I'd do anything to entice him into my bed too. An exotic beauty like his would command high prices_

_ "_Whatever will I do, Igrayne, cause I don't wanna stop yet? You're so beautiful right now, all soft and warm and flushed pink from what we've been doin and you feel so good! I still wanna fuck you some more and fuck you hard! Where will I put it if you're too sore here? " he grinned while he stroked her body, making her gasp and shiver. She wasn't too sore and so that must mean he wanted something else. "You said I could do whatever I wanted, even try to break you. Did you really mean that?" He reached between her still widely spread legs to stroke her still dripping slit a little harder, sliding in first one slim finger, then another and began to play lazily with her, watching her shiver and gasp with hot, amused, red eyes. Those elegant fingers soon had her desire spiking again as she rocked into them. When his fingers were soaked and slick in their combined juices and he slid his hand back and circled the entrance to her heart shaped ass with wet fingers, making her stiffen and moan. "Ever been fucked back here?" She shook her head breathless and shivers running up and down her spine as he let his fingers just brush the sensitive skin there and circle the opening. "Wanna be?"

"Will it hurt?" she asked, her body shaking and shivering in both desire and aftershock. _Well, she didn't immediately say no! Gin thought with a mental chuckle, Holy shit! Does that mean she's considering letting me?_

"It'll hurt right at first, but if ya can just relax enough, it'll pass pretty quickly and then it feels really, really good!" he said softly, "So? Ya wanna try it?" he kissed her lips and her neck and nuzzled her long hair while his fingers continued to softly stroke her back entrance. He knew how to be persuasive too and he **really** wanted her to say yes! Enough so that he would beg if that's what it took! He was already aching with the idea of taking her there!" "Not a lot, just a little and if it hurts just a little then sometimes that makes it feel even better and you did say you like a little bit of pain as much as I do! So I gotta ask, do ya trust me enough ta let me do somethin like that? It won't hurt that much and I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Yes," she breathed, already rolling her hips a little against his gently questing finger, "I said you could do whatever you wanted and the idea if having you everywhere is...intoxicating!" then she chuckled, that low sensuous sound that she only let him hear. "You can be very persuasive, do you know that?" She shivered when he kissed her, warm lips just grazing her neck, then her lips. "You feel so incredible when you touch me! My blood is still pounding in my veins! I know I'll enjoy it, even if it hurts a little. I love you and I want you in every part of me."

"Tonight, before everything goes to hell and we start fighting Aizen, I want to do everything that feels good and I want you everywhere too!" he said, his breath soft against her skin, "I wanna make love to you and fill you up so completely anywhere and everywhere I can so that you'll feel me for hours after. Don't worry, you'll like it, I'll make sure you do, but you might not be walkin too well tomorrow." He finished with another kiss, soft, warm and wet like only he could kiss, then he pulled back to look at her,"You're not...weirded out by all this are you? Me liking the taste of us together and wanting to fuck you...well, back here?" Gin's fingers brushed the entrance to her ass again. " I mean I ** am**...a little more adventurous than regular guys, but...you already know that. As I said, I'm a little twisted. You're going to feel it from me anyway, so I might as well tell you. If I feel it hurting you...just a little bit, it...well...it sorta turns me on. I don't want it to hurt bad, just a tiny bit and then feel it going away and you liking what I'm doing. I said I...was...a little twisted."

" I'm not, as you say, weirded out at all! I'm very excited and turned on by my beautiful lover and I seem to be into twisted, so you can fuck me anywhere and any way you'd like! Look into my mind if you don't believe me." she said, looking into his hot red eyes. "In fact, I can't keep my hands off of you!" Her fingers took his erection and began to stroke him firmly, getting a soft moan from him. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed her fingers for a moment. Those musicians fingers could work magic! "I do have a request first though."

"So ask me! I might not say yes, but ask me anyway." he shivered as her fingers kept working him, thinking he knew what she was going to ask for and wanting that and what was going to happen next with his whole being! He couldn't believe he still wanted more when he'd come so hard so many times already, one right after the other, but then she seemed to do that to him and he knew he was doing the same thing to her, feeling her emotions and her desire in his mind! He grinned inwardly, he **definitely** liked the sexual compulsion, although he had an idea he'd still want her as much without it. The compulsion just meant he could go longer. Gin loved sex and he loved Igrayne, so the tender emotions added that little extra spice. With those things working on him, he couldn't keep his hands to himself either!

"Let me suck you off first. I love to do that to you." she smiled at his surprised look. She couldn't help herself, she longed to taste him again. She loved the feel of him in her mouth and she loved it when he came down the back of her throat! "You've been having so much fun doing things to me with that sinfully wonderful mouth of yours and now I think I'd like a little of the same kind of fun."

" Hmm, you** really **do get off on that don't you? You just can't seem to keep yer mouth off me can ya? I guess you have been a good girl, so I have ta let ya don't I?" he grinned, leaning back, "But," he held up one finger, "ya have to suck it still wet from bein in you, covered in my come and yours, just like I licked you." he smiled at her, "You tasted absolutly delicious! You were absolutly dripping! In fact you still are! You love it when I lick you!" he grinned, getting his fingers wet again and licking them clean. "Don't know why you don ask me to do that more often! I love to do it to you and you love having it done, in fact it makes you all slippery, wet and flushed and so beautiful that it makes me wanna stick other parts of me into you all the way! I love makin you feel that good!" Gin tipped her face up to his. "Especially when you scream like you have tonight. Ok, baby girl, you got a deal. Suck me off good and hard! It's gonna take drainin me dry before I'm done with you tonight! I need to calm down a little anyway. I'm a little too excited right now and I wanna be able to take my time, cause if I do it too fast and you're not ready, I could hurt ya more than I mean to. Still wanna let me? Mmm that feels good." he groaned, she already had him in her mouth, sucking him and swallowing him down all the way to the base before sliding him out with a wet slurp. "Guess that's a yes?"

"Yes, I still want to. You really have no idea how beautiful and sexy you are do you?" she gave him a long, slow lick, base to tip. "I told you anything and I meant anything. My body belongs to you and you alone, my beautiful silver angel." She swallowed him back down, using her tongue along the underside and bobbing her head up and down and hollowing her cheeks so that she could hit all the right places, sucking as she withdrew and creating a sensually slick feeling of suction. She could taste herself mixed with the taste of him and it made her shiver with desire! She sucked the head of his arousel, using her tongue to circle the sensitive crown. She smiled when she flicked her tongue tip over the slit, making him gasp. She made him twitch and jerk when she ran her clawtips through the silver curls between his legs.

"Ah, that's it! Right there!_(gasp)_ Keep going! You didn't really think I'd say no when it feels so good? " he tangled his long fingers in her hair, letting a red strand curl around his pinky and groaned when her soft tongue circled the head of his erection while her lips sucked the shaft. He stiffened and groaned when her claws threaded their way through the curls between his legs and creating an intoxicating sense of pleasure when her fingers curled around his balls to stroke them, just gently for now, but enough to send molten heat through his groin. _I should have known that I'd react this way! She just does this so well and she gets so into it! I don't think I'm going to last long! _Her wet mouth moved to suck his balls, using the rough part of her tongue there while her hand stroked him firmly and that delicious feeling, coupled with the thought of what she was going to let him do next were driving him to lose control! He held back as long as he could, enjoying the build up and what that rough little tongue was doing, feeling a jolt of intense pleasure as her soft wet mouth stroked him in places no lover ever had, seeming to know just what he wanted and how he wanted it at any given moment, but he felt his need to come build to point of no return! He gripped the back of her neck and just managed to push back between her lips before he exploded messily into the heat of her silky mouth, watching, a little dazed when a line of pearly white dribbled out of the corner. She used her thumb to catch it and to lave it over the heated crown, then her pink tongue swirled it around, to lick it clean, "AH! Oh gods yes!" he groaned while she greedly swallowed him down again to get every last drop. He looked down watching her delicately lick small drops of his come from her fingers and lips, loving what she did to him and how she made him feel. He ran his fingers across her cheek, smiling at her.

"That was fast!" she smiled, licking her fingers "But oh so good!"

" It just feels so good and I lose it! Can't even think when your mouth is all over me! I've told you before, you're the only woman I've ever known that knows how good having my balls sucked feels and then there's that tongue of yours! It makes me nuts! Gods you're pure sexual temptation to me and I can't even think of resisting!" he shivered, pleasant electric jolts still sparking along his nerve endings and humming through his blood. He took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment to organize his thoughts before continuing, "Now though, I can handle the time it's gonna take ta get ya ready since this will be your first time doing this and baby girl, I want ya so ready a little pain won't mean anything. Just lay down and let me take over. Don't be afraid to tell me if it hurts or if it feels good. You liked it when I touched ya like this before," he ran his long fingers down the cleft of her ass, pausing to very gently touch the tight pink entrance, just massaging it lightly and ever so gently with the pad of his finger, still wet from the mingled essence inside her, "do you still?"

"Yes," she said shivering under his gentle touch. "Oh gods yes!" He licked the whole tip of his finger, wetting it and stroking her again, this time a little harder and touching her sensitive clit to distract her a little with his other hand, smiling when she gave a shivery moan and touched his face. The sensations were already making her ache with longing. "When you touch me Gin, all I can think of is how much I want you! You're just as sexy and tempting to me and I couldn't say no even if I wanted to! You feel too good for that, so get used to being jumped at every opportunity, you gorgeous demon! Oh!"she exclaimed whe she felt him go down and run his tongue along the tight area his fingers had been playing with. He swirled his tongue around the ring of muscle, teasing the tight entrance with the bare tip and making her shudder as little shocks of pleasure sparked along her nerves.

"Turn over onto your stomach woman, so I can get ya better." he teased giving her bottom a light smack. "Don't worry baby girl, we're still just at the very beginning, by the time I fuck ya, I'll have made sure you'll be ready and wantin it." he ran his tongue around the sweet opening, wanting so much to slide at least one finger into her, but he was unwilling to hurt her. The key to getting her to relax and enjoy the experience was for him to make it feel as good as he could right up until the point of penetration, when it would hurt a bit, but if he'd done it right she wouldn't care. He used his tongue again instead, using the tip to first circle and then press against the entrance, just lightly, keeping it gentle for now,but he got the response he wanted when she relaxed and moaned softly, leaning into the pressure a little. He smiled, the fact that she was letting him do what no one else had ever done to her was wildly exciting and his body was responding right along with hers! Encouraged he ran the flat of his tongue against the tight circle of muscle and massaged it sensually with just enough pressure to make her moan softly again.

"Gods it feels so good!" she whispered. She felt his lips curve into a grin as he kissed back up her spine before going back to lick and play with the entrance to her heart shaped ass finally sliding one slim digit inside to the first knuckle after getting it slick with the juices still dripping from her warm womanhood. _"It's handy ta have ya already so wet here! Not ta mention sexy as hell ta see ya drippin me all over the sheets while yer getting ready ta let me fill ya up back here! Gin sent into her mind. _She gasped, even his mindvoice was sensual and heavy, filled with the promise of shared pleasure and his tongue felt like wet velvet against her skin. She'd been right when she'd sensed he had an sensual nature that he hadn't explored fully. Igrayne was happy beyond measure that he felt free to express that side of himself with her.

He took the time to look as well as touch. She had a beautiful backside and just thinking how tight she would feel enclosing him made him shudder with pure lust! His fingers spread her a little so he could get his tongue directly into the oh so tight entrance. He lapped at it gently, applying a little more pressure and feeling it loosen a bit more and making her make those soft little groans and purring squeaks that meant he was making her feel amazing. Gin shivered, loving the sounds she was making and continued to massage the tight entrance, feeling how much she was enjoying what he was doing in his mind. Just for variety he ran his tongue against her dripping slit again, getting another delightful squeak for his trouble. The sound made him smile.

He put a finger to her lips, "Suck it and get it really really wet for me sweet girl." he said, "This might feel a little strange when I slide it in all the way." When she did, he slid a long, slim finger into her tight bottom, slowly moving it in and out, grinning when she groaned and rocked softly into his questing finger.

" I like that! I love how gentle you are, but I think I can take a little more." she groaned flushing a pretty rose pink.

"Mmm my pleasure baby 're getting into this aren't you" he grinned, then unable to help himself he ran the head of his arousel over the now wetter back entrance and sliding it between the heart shaped cheeks while his finger continued to stroke inside groaning. "Sorry, it's just so pretty and so damned sexy I couldn't help myself! Have ya got any lubricant? It'll make it easier than just saliva. I don't want to hurt you and if yer all slippery it feels even better for both of us."

"In the bedside table." she laughed and then gasped when he again ran his tongue over the spot his finger had been a moment ago, pushing the firm wet muscle inside, stepping up the pace a little as he felt the tight ring of muscle relax fully and let him in. He certainly knew what he was doing. She'd liked his finger, but she loved his tongue,velvety soft, warm and wet. It was one of the most intimate and erotic sensations she'd ever felt! "Ah! Ah Gin gods! That...that feels..wonderful!" she squirmed a little as he did it again, "Tickles a little.., but...oh gods it feels so good!" she groaned, laying her head on the pillows, but shifting her backside higher, "Please... ! Use your...oh gods! Use your tongue for a while." she managed to gasp out, "I've never felt anything so good!"

"Whatever ya want pretty girl." he grinned, "If this is what ya like and what turns ya on then it's my pleasure to do it." He applied his tongue, sometimes licking, sometimes penetrating her with it, but she was relaxing much faster. When he knew she was right on the edge of an orgasm Gin opened the small bottle and spread the clear lubrication liberally onto his middle and index fingers and then pressed them into the tight entrance one finger at a time, slowly at first, until they were all the way in. His penis twiched, beginning to sit up and take notice again as he rocked two fingers into her, trying hard not to let it hurt too much right at first. "Ya got a pretty little ass my baby girl." he mumered, dropping a kiss onto first one side then the other. He kept a soft slow pace and kept licking the ring of muscle, feeling through her mind how good it felt to her. It pleased him that she was enjoying this so much.

"So...good" she managed to get out. She squeaked a little, more in surprise than pain as he spread his fingers to stretch her tight passage open a little more. He was right it did feel a little strange, but it also felt incredibly good! "Please Gin, keep using your tongue! I'm so very close!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and rocked back into them increasing the friction, sighing when the muscles inside loosened a little, making it easier for him to pump his slender fingers in and out. Now that his fingers were slick and wet with lubricant it felt incredible! "Mmm Gin, please!" He knew instinctivly what she wanted and responded with a chuckle and began to thrust those long slim digits ito her a little harder. Hard enough to make her squeak and moan again, flushing deeper and beginning to move with him, pushing his fingers in deeper still, savoring the maddeningly erotic sensation. He grinned when he felt her loosen and relax a little more, enough to admit him, though it would be very tight. He decided to play a bit more and see if he could get her to climax at least once. Then she would relax fully and what came next would be easier on her. "Mm!" Igrayne sighed softly. Everytime the muscles inside relaxed, it felt even better. She'd never known she could be this responsive back there. "Please, don't stop!"

"Ya make the cutest sounds kitten. You're starting to feel ready an I definatly am. It still might hurt a little though. No hurry, sweet girl, just let me work you open a bit more." he warned. He was very hard now and his body was starting to beg him to get on with it! He forced himself to calm down, all the while rocking his long fingers in and out steadily and using his tongue the way he knew she liked. _"Just be patient! This is her first time with this. If I can go slow until she's really, really ready then this will feel awesome for both of us!"_

"That's ok, it actually makes it feel even better and it only lasts for a moment." her eyes caught his in the mirror as he slid another finger inside to join the other two and spread them open to stretch her a little more. "Oh!" she squeaked as she felt a sharp, quick spark of pain, followed by a surge of pleasure, especially when he returned to using his tongue on the outer edge. The soft wet sensation, combined with the hard, strong fingers thrusting inside felt so good she began to shake, "Mmm that feels wonderful!" She was even enjoying the sharp little bite of pain too. It was intimate, sensual and slightly naughty, but oh so good! She opened her mind, sending all she was feeling to him and watching him smile in surprise and pleasure. _Gods what will having him inside me there feel like if his fingers and tongue feel this good?_

" I was afraid ya'd think I was a pervert if I suggested this!" His chuckle turned into a gasp when her fingers closed around his erection. "Oh sweet girl that feels so good, but go easy, I'm really turned on an I wanna do this so bad it hurts, but I want you really ready an if I get anymore excited I might not be able to take it slow enough!" he looked into her eyes in the mirror, aching at the erotic sight displayed there, "I want you to like it and I wanna make you come so hard that you'll beg me ta do it again!" With that he began to pump his long thin fingers in and out, using his tongue to lick the tight ring of muscle since he knew she liked that feeling so much. His free hand played with the sensitive bundle of nerves between her lower pink lips, using every bit of experience he had. He hadn't told her, but once he got older, stealing wasn't all he'd done to make a living and he'd been fortunate enough to befriend an aging geisha who'd taught him everything she knew and he used every ounce of that knowledge now. He loved the feeling of her enjoying something like this, though he was close to screaming! He'd never wanted to do this so badly before and patience had never been something he'd had a great deal of.

He knew she was close, so he mastered himself once more and continued to lick and stroke her, stretching her open a little more, coaxing and playing, building on the erotic sensations he knew were flooding all of her senses, until he felt her come around the wet fingers he was thrusting deeply into her ass. Her orgasm felt as if it were sucking the fingers in her as the muscles inside clenched in waves. It almost felt like when her mouth sucked on his fingers. _This could end up feeling even better than I thought! he mused to himself, then he felt her inner canal yield completely, becoming pliant and relaxed. He knew she was ready! Oh thank the Gods! he thought, as her orgasm finished, though he had entertained a brief fantasy of taking her __**while**__ she climaxed. Wasn't sure I could hold out much longer! He grinned, he'd made her come back there with nothing but his fingers and tongue. _ When she finally quieted a little he groaned as he pulled his fingers out, she felt so silky and wet and so soft inside! "Oh gods baby girl,I want ya so bad I'm ready ta scream! I don't think I can wait any longer! Think ya can handle it?"

He sighed with a mix of pleasure and relief when she sent into his mind _"Yes. I can't wait anymore either!"_

"Then get me good and slick, I don't wanna tear anything, but baby, it will hurt a little. There's nothing I can do about that. Tell me if it's too much and I'll try ta stop, but I wanna fill ya up til ya scream!" he whispered giving her the bottle of lubricant and scooting to the side so she could reach him, hissing when her warm hand spread the slippery liquid over his aching erection. _"Gods! Even her hands drive me crazy! Everything she does feels so good!"_

"Mmm, I want you too and I won't ever be more ready!" she said as she smoothed lubricant liberally over his stiff cock, sensually massaging his erection and feeling him get even harder as he gasped and threw his head back, obviously enjoying what she was doing. That made her ache even more and she flushed a little as she murmered boldly,"Make it hurt a little my love. I think I like that too. I certainly enjoyed it when you were stretching me open."

"Baby girl ya shouldn't a said that! I don't think I can stop now!" he moaned rising and positioning himself against the tight entrance pushing in with one smooth hard thrust, feeling her body yield slowly and listening to her whimper as a sharp pain shot along her nerve endings as his cock stretched her tight passage. He held still, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her and waited for her to signal him to continue though it nearly drove him crazy! He wasn't a patient man, but he forced himself to stillness, but he ached to move as his cock throbbed with need. He moaned softly when her insides rippled along his cock. "Gods! Can I move?" he asked, burying his face against her hair, his breath coming in harsh pants. He wrapped one arm around her waist, waiting.

"Move my love! Oh gods this feels so good!" she said, her voice breathy and soft with desire. It had hurt sharply at first, but that was melting away and being replaced by a shuddering pleasure. Since her ass was tighter she could feel every delicious, thick inch of him! She could feel his raw desire, but she could feel he was holding back, afraid to hurt her. She reached for his mind and sent what she was feeling to him and how much she was loving what he was doing, how he felt inside of her, how even the pain was delicious to her! She knew the pain/pleasure that was racing through every nerve in her body would turn him on with a vengence and he wouldn't be able to hold back! She knew she wasn't wrong when he began to thrust harder in response to her sending. Well, he'd told her he liked feeling her getting a touch of pain and then feeling it turn to pleasure. The pain was gone now and it felt almost too good to believe! She cried out wordlessly, moving with the rhythm of his thrusting hips and feeling a sensual heat spread through her belly and thighs. She'd never have thought he could make this feel so good! His arms around her felt warm and very good. She could hear his heavy breathing in her left ear, feel it hot on her neck when he kissed her just below her ear, then ran the tip of his tongue along the shell.

"You...do...like it don ya? he asked, his speech was breathy and his accent came and went. "Oh! This feels so good! You're...so tight...and...and so..hot inside! So soft...and...wet!"He shivered and kissed her neck, then the tip of one pointed ear, watching her fair skin flush rose pink. "I love watching you feel this sweet girl. Watching you take me where only I've ever been and likin it. So sexy!" he whispered as he watched them in the mirror. The way their bodies were positioned, he could see everything! What he was doing to her and where and how much she was loving it! The whole sight made him shiver!

Her body responded to his pleasure, climbing up toward her orgasm, rocking her whole body back against him,"Oh...gods, yes! Harder Gin, let me make you come!" Igrayne begged, "I'm so close I can hardly breathe. Let me feel you come in me!"

"No let about it baby girl, I'm gonna come anyway! Can't...can't stop it...even if..I wanted..to!" he moaned thrusting deeper, precome adding to the wetness, holding her close and wrapping his arms around her as her climax came crashing down and the sharp, quick, rippling squeezes the muscles inside her tight, little butt made around his hard shaft pushed him over the edge into his. Gods she was just about squeezing the life out of him, milking him dry as he came, flooding her with sticky heat, filling the tight passage completely until a little dribbled out to soak into the silver curls at the base of his convulsing erection! "Oh gods baby! AH! Yes take it! Take it all!" he panted, thrusting hard when she squeezed him sharply. "Oh shit! That feels so damn good! You're unbelievably tight back here, but it feels beyond good!"

" OH! Gin! GIN! Gods baby, nothing has ever felt as good as what you do to me!" she moaned, matching his movements until her legs and arms couldn't hold her up anymore. They collapsed together, both spent and shaking. Gin managed to fall on his side, keeping hold of her and staying in her as long as he could, though he knew this was their last time until he recovered. He felt himself sliding out of her, hissing as over sensitive nerves sent aftershocks through his body and feeling her shiver in aftershock as well. He'd given her everything he had and there was nothing left for now.

"Baby girl that felt so amazin! Did ya like it as much as I did?" he whispered, turning her over to kiss her passionatly. He was tired and drained, but he had never felt this good ever before! The soft echos of their shared pleasure still played and danced along inside his body and he could still feel the electricity that had shot through them both the moment their shared climax had begun! With his mind still fully in contact with hers he could feel it doing the same inside of her and he could feel her love for him, not just the physical passion, but her deep, abiding love for everything that made him who he was. To his greater delight he learned that she did not do these things with him simply because he wanted her to. Igrayne did them because she loved the mischief and the slightly naughty sense of adventure she felt from Gin. True, he sometimes seemed to enjoy the slightly "forbidden" things and while he enjoyed both giving and getting a little pain during loveplay, the sure and certain knowledge that he would never really hurt her was there too. If she hadn't liked it, he would have stopped and done something else, equally pleasurable she was sure. He liked it that she enjoyed his naughty side too and trusted him enough to try just about anything with him. His active imagination was already formulating plans to top this!

"I loved it!" her voice was as tired as his, but it sparkled with love and satisfaction, "When we're rested, will you do it again? I think I could get addicted to that! I didn't expect it to feel that good!"

"I'll do that and anything else ya want, anytime ya want it, but I think yer gonna be kinda sore tomorrow. Sorry, but I got a little carried away." he smiled, "Couldn't help it when yer always beggin me ta fuck ya harder naughty girl!" His fingers squeezed her backside, tenderly kneading the firm muscles. "But I'll be happy ta give ya fix anytime ya want!" he grinned, leaning over to kiss her.

"I may be sore, but it will be worth it! I absolutly loved it! I love what you do to me!" she returned the kiss slowly, just letting her fingers touch and feel his skin and the hard, toned muscles underneath. Her hands crept into his silky silver hair, fingercombing the soft strands out of his eyes, loving it's soft, fine texture and the feel of the silky strands slipping through her fingers. "I am so in love with you." she sighed, kissing him softly,enjoying the velvety feeling of his lips as he kissed back. Her heart thudded painfully with the intensity of what she felt for him.

"Mmm that's good, cause I'm so in love with you too. More than I ever thought I could be." he murmered before claiming her mouth for another lingering kiss and pulling her close, wishing he wasn't so tired. He couldn't ever seem to get enough of her, even when he was physically exhausted and knowing the feeling was mutual only made him want her more, but he said, "We should sleep sweet girl. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Good idea," she yawned, "since I can't keep my eyes open. Good night my love." she curled into his arms and closed her eyes, feeling completely happy and content.

"Night my baby. Sweet dreams." he whispered as he pulled the sheet over them and pulled her close tangling his legs with hers and wrapping his arms around her knowing he held his life within the circle of his arms. _So this is what real love feels like? Think I like it. _He sighed and snuggled down next to her, letting sleep sweep over his weary, but sated body.

_AUTHORS NOTE: _

_ Yeah I **so **went there! Not sure why, just felt like it and Gin has to have a kinky side don't you think? No worse than some yaoi stories I've read. In case you havn't noticed so far, I make Gin a little talkative during sex. Not sure why, it just seems to suit his personality. See ya soon! _

_ **Gin:** **Damn** you were naughty in this chapter weren't you? Where ever did a nice girl like you learn things like that? _

_ **Me:** Why, whatever do you mean? _

_ **Gin: **Yeah like that innocent act is gonna work on me! **(smirks stepping closer) ** Or maybe it will. I like the way you're portraying me though. It's nice to think **somebody **sees me as sexy insead of just creepy. _

_ **Me: **Oh, I'm not the only one that sees you like that. Trust me my friend, you're more popular than you think. **(gives Gin a head to toe look and grins back) **More women than just me think you're hot, sexy and gorgeous! Besides, who told you I was a nice girl? Look at who my favorite is! You're a very bad and snarky guy, but I think you're gorgeous and I'd take you any day and slap the shit out of any other girl trying to get near you! _

_ **Gin: **Really? My, my what a sweet thing to say. It's nice ta hear that for a change. And having pretty girls fighting over me? Hmmm, sounds...interesting. Certainly good for my ego. **(leans over and kisses his author's cheek) **Well, see ya in the next chapters. Bye bye! **(Waves at readers)**_

_ **Me: (bites knuckle) **Damn I like him! He's just too sexy for his own good! I meant it! I really would take him any day and bitchslap any other girl that got in my way! In fact, I'd do everything Igrayne is doing with him! Oh crap! I didn't say that out loud! I didn't!_

_ **Gin: (turns and smirks) '**Fraid ya did 're getting an absolutely dirty mind the further into this we go! And I like it! Don't worry, I won't tell. **(winks before vanishing into the dark)** _


	8. Chapter 7 Shadows Of The Past

_SHADOWS OF THE PAST _

_ CHAPTER 8_

_In this chapter Gin unlearns some harsh lessons and begins to understand what it is to trust someone, though for Gin trust is not easy. This is going to be romantic and there will be a lot of Gin OOC (Like there hasn't been already! LOL!) so if you don't like the idea of him falling in love (Out of canon I might add! That pairing puts my teeth on edge! Almost as much as sticking him with that whiney little Kira! Yuck! Put him with someone with a few brains and a little spine folks! Straight or yaoi at least give him somebody with a personality that isn't a ditz or an emotionally depressed little whiner!) and being nice, at least to Igrayne anyway, or if you're a Ran/Gin fan, __**don't read it! **__I don't own Bleach, The Coldfire Trilogy or much else but my undies and Gin stole those. __**( I did not!) **__Ah don't listen to Gin, just read. Rated M for lemons *__**Oh hell, call it what it is! SEX! Lots of it and pretty graphic too***__ and some language.(Hey, ya should be expecting that by now! LOL!) _

Gin woke to the sweet sound of his lover's voice singing softly in the dark. He didn't move, but sought her with his eyes, laying curled up comfortably in their bed. She sat in their chair beside the fire, playing a guitar and singing. His red eyes blinked sleepily, but the sight of her long red hair shining in the firelight made him open them wider to watch her. She was wearing green and the sight brought back sweet memories

Shattered dreams, worthless years,  
Here am I encased inside a hollow shell,  
Life began, then was done,  
Now I stare into a cold and empty well

The many sounds that meet our ears  
the sights our eyes behold,  
Will open up our merging hearts,  
And feed our empty souls

I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever

Without despair we will share,  
And the joys of caring will not be replaced,  
What has been must never end  
And with the strength we have won't be erased  
When the truths of love are planted firm,  
They won't be hard to find,  
And the words of love I speak to you  
will echo in your mind

I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever

I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever  
If I believe

I believe you're the only one for me,

I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever,

I believe

I believe

I believe  
I believe when I fall

When I fall..

When I fall in love...

He hadn't seen her play and sing for many years, but her voice was soft but strong and clear. He smiled contentedly, just listening and watching her long, elegant fingers move lazily over the frets. It wasn't a song he knew, but he could hear the love in it. When the song came to an end he sat up, "What's that song called hime?"

"It's called I Believe. I didn't wake you did I?" Igrayne said turning and giving him a soft smile.

Gin stretched and yawned, "No, don't think so, but I love hearing you sing, especially when you're singing a love song just for me. It's been too long since I just watched and listened to you. Your voice is so beautiful. I've missed it."

"I sang for you in every dream and the night I brought you here" she smiled.

"I know, but you haven't sung for me since I got here and I know this isn't a dream, besides, I can see you this time, not just hear me back to that first night. Did you know I heard you long before I saw you? As we were all walking to the inn." he tipped his head and regarded her, his red eyes were soft. "Then I saw you and I knew my life was never gonna be the same. I think I knew even then that my disguise wasn't fooling you in the slightest. I'd hidden myself for so long that I didn't know what to think, but I thought what the hell, you were leaving in the morning. I thought it might be fun to be myself for a night. You were so beautiful and I couldn't believe you looked at me! I forgot how to breathe, when you wanted me, when you loved me just for me. I certainly wasn't about to let you out of that inn unmolested."

"Is that a good thing?" she said standing and approaching the bed where he was laying, her green silk robe rippling as she walked. Her slim fingers reached out and ran through his silver hair, smoothing the sleep tousled locks out of his eyes as she sat beside him.

Gin caught her hand and kissed her fingers, then pressed her small hand between his palms. He smiled at how much bigger his hands were than hers. "It's a good thing." He pulled her down beside him on the bed and put both arms around her as he rested his chin on the top of her head, "Most definitely a good thing." he whispered as he kissed her. " I love you and I'm right where I wanna be." He smiled again and just held her close, listening to her heartbeat and breathing in her sweet scent.

"So you're happy here with me?" she asked, relaxing into his embrace and resting her head on his chest.

"Good Gods yes!" he glanced down at her a little alarmed, "Hime where's this comin from? You believe me don't you?"

"Yes, I believe you, I'm just asking." she smiled, "I mean, I came in and in one night turned your life merrily upside down."

"Yeah, but it's never been boring!" he chuckled, "Wouldn' have it any other way! As I said, I'm right where I want to be. Here."

"I guess I just needed to hear you say it." she said leaning up to steal a kiss from his incredibly soft lips, "And I'm so glad you're here."

"Hmm it's nice to know I'm not the only one that needs things spelled out sometimes." Gin wrinkled his nose playfully at her, "How come yer awake and sittin in the dark?" he asked, still holding her close. " I'd have thought after all the exercise tonight you'd be exhausted."

"I am but, I'm a little stiff and my back was hurting a bit so I got up to stretch and then just started humming that song. I didn't want to wake you though. You looked so peaceful." she anwered kissing his palm. That made him smile. It was such an intimate gesture when she did it, yet he couldn't decide why. He just knew he liked it.

" I always feel peaceful when I'm sleeping next to you my angel. You should have woken me up though, I don't mind, especially when you sing. Turn over and I'll give you a massage." he grinned patting the sheets next to him, his Kansai accent playfully coloring his voice."Least I can do after what you did for me." She laughed lightly and stretched out next to her lover, feeling his strong supple fingers knead the stiffness from her lower back muscles as he straddled her backside so he could put a little more pressure into the backrub. "Sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to get quite so rough." he said softly kissing her shoulder. His long fingers found and kneaded the soreness from her back and made her practically purr. "You sound like a happy cat, baby girl." he chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"You didn't really hurt me, I'm just stiff and you were very...enthusiastic. Don't worry my love, it'll be gone by morning. Besides,it felt so good that I'd cheerfully put up with a few sore muscles and I am a happy cat, I've got my gorgeous silver haired lover's hands all over me again." she said, grinning back at him over her shoulder.

Gin chuckled and patted her heart shaped butt, envisioning his cock sliding between those heart shaped cheeks, shivering when he remembered how much she'd enjoyed it and her squeaks, cries and a sound that was close to a purr, as she rocked into him to push him in deeper. He had to take a deep breath to still his racing pulse and quiet his thoughts, "Mmm ya do and I get ta put em all over my pretty little kitten." He leaned his weight onto his hands as he loosened her muscles, admiring her soft skin and deep red hair. He was enjoying letting his hands wander too. Touching her made him feel warm inside. The warmth was beginning to pool in his belly and groin. "Can't believe you let me do all that tonight." he said, then groaned when his body began to respond to hers and the almost electrifying current of their bond flooded his senses making him gasp and shiver. "Gods hime, I just have to touch you an I'm horny again! Having some fairly dirty thoughts too." His hands trailed down her spine and slid between her smooth thighs. He wanted her again. Just the thought made him drip with need!

"So am I," she said turning onto her back and reaching up to pull him closer, letting him lay between her legs, all too aware of him on every level and responding to their bond with a soft groan. Her hands stroked his back and over his hips. Igrayne arched up against him to grind gently against his swelling arousel. Her body responded with a warm flood of wetness."Gods Gin, I want you again!"

"I don wanna hurt you!" he protested weakly as his body began to respond to the soft caressing hands. "You just said you were already sore!"

"Shut up and kiss me!" she growled, yanking his silver head down. "If you don't want to hurt me then be gentle, but I want you **right now!**"

"YES MAM! You're getting awfully bossy you know!" he teased before kissing her, his fingers exploring her soft skin _Gods she's still wet! _he thought as his fingers probed her entrance and felt the warm flood of juices drip onto his searching fingers. He brought them to his mouth and sucked her essence off with a groan of pleasure.

He lined himself up with her soft entrance and joined his body with hers and he shuddered, feeling her slick heat enclose him again. He bit his lower lip and slid out gently, then back in, his hips smoothly thrusting in a steady gentle rhythm that let him feel every delicious bit of her warm, wet tightness, fluttering already around the sensual invasion. _Just entering her is enough to make me come!_ Gin slid his hand between their bodies to stoke her clit and shuddered when her warm hands delicately played with his balls. "_Damn sweet girl, that feels so good!" he groaned mentally. "Squeeze just a little harder." _Neither came up for air for a very long time and the only sounds were soft wet kisses, breathy moans and his body sliding against hers, keeping it as gentle as he could manage. "Gods baby girl, you feel so damn good!" he sighed. He groaned softly when her legs slipped around his waist. Hot and wet, her body began to clench around his thrusting cock.

"So do you my love!" she panted, twisting and shivering beneath him, "Oh! I..gods I'm coming Gin!" Her legs tightened around him and she rocked into his thrusts, moaning as she lost herself in her lover.

"Right behind you sweetheart!" he groaned, unable to hold back and not really wanting to anyway. He came, flooding into her and feeling her squeeze him on all sides, some of the hot liquid dripping out onto the sheets beneath them and leaving him gasping for breath. "Gods Igrayne, you're gonna give me heart failure!" then he grinned still breathing hard, "But what a way ta go! You feel so damned good! Are you alright? I know you were more than a little sore. I know we both like a little pain but, I don't want to really hurt you." Gin touched her cheek with his fingertips with a gentle concern that made her smile. He could feel their hearts pounding almost in time together. He watched her, amused when she reached between them and gathered a few droplets of their combined wetness and licked her fingers one at a time. He pulled one of her fingers to his own lips,tasting them together. "Mmm, I want a taste too. Sweet!"

"Mmm, the finest wine has nothing on you love! You taste so good!" she chuckled, snuggling closer, sighing in contentment when his strong arms wrapped around her. "I'm not hurt or sore and even if I was it feels so good I'd do it anyway. You can rest easy, you didn't break me."

"Hmm, I didn did I? Gonna have ta work on that when I'm rested." he said in a mock serious tone, but in the firelight she could just make out the grin and the sparkle in his eyes. "Can't have ya thinkin I don keep my promises. It wasn't for lack of tryin, that's for sure!"

"You're a bad, bad boy love." she laughed. "I'll be looking forward to your next attempt.

"I warned ya I was a long time ago. Not my fault if ya didn believe me and trust me, little girl, it won't be an attempt. It'll be a serious effort! If I don't break you then at least I can hear you scream." he teased, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter, tangling their limbs comfortably and burying his nose in her sweet smelling, flame colored hair and snuggling down into the soft mattress, "Now go to sleep pretty one before somethin else comes up." Her only reply was soft, mocking laughter and a shake of her head.

"I am **so** **not** touching that remark!" Igrayne giggled.

"That's **not** what I meant, naughty girl! You have a dirty mind!" he grinned giving her butt a playful swat. "Course I do too."

"I can only hope! That dirty mind of yours is rather...stimulating and I like it!" she giggled, claiming his soft lips one more time in a good night kiss. They fell back to sleep curled together in a comfortable tangle. Holding his lifemate as he slept always kept the worst of the nightmares away for Gin. With Igrayne wrapped in his arms his dreams were peaceful for the first time in decades.

Morning came far earlier than either of them would have liked, but they both climbed out of the bed. Gin stretched, cracking his back with a muted popping sound and rubbed his tired gritty eyes. He wasn't really a morning person, but then he glanced over at his lady and smiled, "Mornin sweet girl." In his opinion seeing her smile like that was more than worth a little tiredness.

"Good morning my love." she said, green eyes sparkling. She leaned over for a good morning kiss. Waking up with him in her arms was wonderful beyond words, but it did make it harder to get out of bed since she felt intense desire every time he touched her. They both turned at a knock on their heavy bedroom door.

"Oh please let that be Solea with breakfast!" Gin said,exhaustion coloring his voice "After last night I'm starved and if she brought tea, I'm prepared ta kiss her!" He went towards the door, belting his red robe and giving his silver hair a shake out of his eyes, running his fingers through it .

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the thought, but I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's a commander in the Shadow Guard."

Igrayne grinned, a smirk very close to her lover's.

"Well that makes sense. I doubt Khatasa would accept a weak, subservient mate." he grinned at his lady, "Know I sure wouldn't!" He padded across the carpet strewn stone floor and opened the door. "Solea! Good morning m'lady! Please tell me ya brought food!"

"Good morning Gin. Yes I have brought your breakfast and both tea and coffee." the rhakawoman patted his cheek like a fond mother and said,"Be certain to eat it all, you have a long difficult day ahead and we wouldn't want to have you faint from hunger in front of your former colleagues would we? Then where would you be?"

"Yes little mama." he grinned impertinently at her teasing, "Just don't spank me!"

"That is not **my** job young one." Solea replied, a knowing smile on her face and with that she left before Gin could think of a witty comeback. The shinigami shook his head and turned to his own mate.

"See what you mean! I like her though, she's one tough lady." He uncovered the tray and surveyed the selections, grinning at how much food the rhakawoman had brought. Apparently she knew how hungry he was," I think we should nominate Lady Solea for sainthood!" He looked at her, "I was kinda worried about mental privacy when you brought me here since most of the people are strong telepaths and far better trained than me, but it doesn't seem to be a problem. People here don't seem to pry."

"Just because we're in constant communication doesn't mean I or any of the others would just rummage around in your head. That would be rude, not to mention a crime here! Your thoughts should be private unless you choose to share them," she gave him a purely mental caress that made him smile in return,"but it does have it's benefits too."

"That it does," Gin agreed as he took a plate and loaded it with scrambled eggs, fried potatos, crisp bacon and some cut fruit. "What kind of tea did she bring?" he asked.

"Your favorite one. Would you like that or coffee?"

"Um tea please. I've never really liked coffee all that much, it's a little too bitter for me." She passed him a cup, along with sugar and cream. He passed on the cream, but added a bit of sugar and stirred it in, then began eating, intent on getting his growling stomach to be quiet. He was so hungry it felt like his stomach was trying to throttle his backbone but, he still watched his lady make her own choice and glide over to sit opposite him, admiring the view openly, making her smile.

_ "You are so beautiful." he sent, his mindvoice soft and caressing. Igrayne could almost feel his elegant hands touching her._

_ "So are you, my beautiful silver shadow." she sent back,mentally caressing his hair and shoulders, green eyes shining. _They gazed at each other for a long moment before returning to their breakfast.

"I'm tired enough to need the coffee to wake me up and Solea makes very good coffee." she smiled switching to speaking aloud and taking a sip from her cup. He leaned over and kissed her just after she swallowed, his tongue gently tasting her lips, licking the small drops of coffee with the tip.

"Yeah she does." he grinned playfully.

Igrayne laughed, "You're so cute!"

"Cute?" he groaned in mock indignation between bites of his food, "Not exactly what I was going for! I think I'm insulted!"

"How about incredibly sexy?" she smiled.

"Better," he smirked popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. "You're pretty sexy yourself, lovely girl." He ran his eyes over her, head to toe, grinning suggestively, his smile widening when her green robe fell open exposing the curve of her breasts. "Pity we have things to do today."

"Hot? Gorgeous? Oh-my-gods-gotta-have-you?" his lady teased, her eyes saying she thought he was all three.

" Much better than cute. Cute should be stricken from all the languages! It's degrading, no it's corrupting and shows a lack of imagination!" he huffed, playing along. His red eyes sparkled with humor as he ate a bite of fruit, enjoying both her teasing and the sweetness of the fruit. It tasted like a cross between a peach and a honeydew melon, but the flesh was pale pink. He liked it whatever it was.

"Maybe, but I still think you're cute!" Igrayne chuckled around a bite of her own breakfast.

"Igrayne!" he growled pretending to be insulted, then after he swallowed he continued, "Anyway, I thought you said I was adorable."

"How is that any different than cute?"

"Just is." he took a long drink of his tea, and grinned at her when he swallowed.

"Why?"

"Cause I said so!" he chuckled and shoveled in another bite.

"That's not an answer!"

"You were the first..." he paused to swallow, "and last I might add, to ever call me that."

"Well, okay, if that's your reason then I concede. I won't call you cute anymore." she chuckled. "I'll use adorable instead."

Gin made a face at her, making her giggle, then said around another bite of eggs, "You forgot doable."

"Is that even a word?" she wondered.

"It's **my** word." he answered before taking another sip of tea.

"Wow! You have your own word? I'm so jealous!" she teased. "but you're right. You are very doable!"

"Hmm, yeah I'm just good like that. Feel free to use it anytime you want and you can do me anytime you want too. In fact **please** do me! A lot!" he laughed, then added, "Although we may collapse from exhaustion if we keep chasing allies all day and each other all night. I can't seem to stop with you until there's no more up left in me and I don't think it's the compulsion. I've always felt like that with you."

"That's such a sweet thing to say." she smiled, " It isn't the compulsion for me either. You, my love should be labled hazardous to my self control!"

"You too sweet girl. You're too irresistible and I just can't fight it. Not that I'm trying very hard, mind you." he laughed. Gin reflected that he'd probably laughed more in the last few days than in the past hundred years. She'd always been able to make him laugh, ever since the first night. She hadn't been intimidated or put off by the aura of slight menace he'd projected for so long it had become a habit by the time he'd met her. In fact she'd seemed to see right through it and that, among other things had captivated him. He shook his head and chuckled to himself _"Ah Gin, you've been firmly caught and you didn't even have to run that fast!"_ He shoveled in the last mouthful of eggs and munched his last slice of bacon, refilled his plate again and wolfed that down too, watching his lover return for a second helping as well, but after he finished that he set his empty plate aside. He grinned, between the two of them they'd managed to demolish most of the food on the tray. He guessed that all the activity and lack of sleep until they exhausted each other physically would lead to higher energy requirements. He took the last slice of bacon just because it was there and nibbled on it, enjoying the crisp saltiness of it. His years in the Rukon had taught him to eat whenever possible and the habits of a lifetime were hard to break. It had often surprised his squad members and friends with how much food he could eat at any given time. His slender body was deceiving. "Ah, much better! The world always looks like a friendlier place on a full stomach." he said, munching the bacon and draining the rest of his tea in one swallow. He licked his fingers "So, what's on the agenda t'day?" He sighed, feeling himself revive a little now that he'd eaten and had some tea. He gave a long stretch and relaxed into the comfortable softness of the chair, watching Igrayne, drowning happily in those big green eyes while he waited for an answer.

"The Captains and some of their division members will be here today. We'll need to be there and I need to give them the rhaka language. Only the khrast families speak any human languages." she answered, finishing a bite of toast and pouring another cup of coffee. "Do you want another cup of tea?"

"Yeah thanks, could use the caffeine. Somebody kept me up last night." he grinned slyly holding out his cup.

She refilled his cup and smiled back teasingly, "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"No you didn't did you?" he smirked, taking a drink, enjoying the taste and feeling the caffeine give his weary body a boost of energy. This wasn't the first time he'd had extended periods of a lot of activity with little rest, but the other times hadn't been nearly as much fun. In this case being tired meant he'd spent the night making love and even though he was tired he felt amazing! "Doubt ya'll hear me complain t'night either. How do you give someone a language?"

"It's an ability I have. It's not as difficult as it sounds, once you've picked up the trick you will probably be able to do it too." she smiled. She took another long drink of the hot coffee.

"I'm still not really comfortable with the whole telepathy thing yet. I don't mind talking to you, in fact I love the intimacy of it an bein able to tease you where no one else can hear me and I don't mind the kids. Actually Silmara can be very funny in her observations of people. She's tested my acting skills more than a few times. I've had to keep from bursting out laughing when people don't expect it. Silmara's sense of humor as wicked as mine and it's a pleasure to have her company, but I'm lucky I smile all the time anyway. Sometimes though, I have to excuse myself for a second or two so I don't choke! She's my daughter for true. Kai is more diplomatic than his sister, but he has your sense of the absurd and he's made me laugh a few times too, but he at least gives me some warning. Hearing them doesn't bother me, their minds have an almost familiar feeling, but anything else is still..." he trailed off."It's just...a little intrusive, I guess." he finished, taking another drink of tea.

"It's okay my love, I understand." her fingers closed around his and she gave them a gentle squeeze." Don't make yourself uncomfortable."

"It's just that I spent over a century hiding all my thoughts and feelings. I'm not at all used to being so open about myself yet. I'm used to being who everyone thought I was, not who I really am. I'll get used to it hime, just give me time." he said returning the squeeze and leaning forward and kissing her gently.

"I'll give you anything my love, whatever you need. Just take your time." she whispered, brushing his bangs out of his eyes with gentle fingers. "I've always known who you are." A feeling of comfort and understanding washed over his senses along with her love for him.

He took her cup away and set both hers and his teacup on the table beside them and pulled her over onto his lap, "Yer too far away." he said leaning his forehead against hers as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you."

"But why?"

"Because you're you. The real you. I don't see the man you pretend to be, I never did. I see a sweet loving man that cares a great deal about his friends and his family and would do anything to protect the people he loves, even if it hurts him in the process."

"How do you know that? You hardly know me."

"Because I see in here." she tapped his chest, " I know your heart. I feel you inside my mind, my heart and my soul. You and I have been one since the night we bonded. I received a lifetime of your memories that night just as you did mine. I know what you know and I've seen what you've seen." He looked up and opened his mouth, but she put her finger across his lips, "I know you're not perfect, that you've done some terrible things. I saw those too. Some of it you were forced to do and some you did out of sheer rage and anger, but most of those you committed atrocities on deserved it."

"If you were watching then you know some of the horrible things I did, so you must know that sometimes I didn't hate it. That sometimes I liked it. Sometimes it felt good. Sometimes I had to do it just to stay sane. How do you know I'm not still that person?" he asked, dropping his eyes, unable to look at her. "They didn't all deserve it."

"But most did. Do you want to be that person?" she asked, tipping his face up and making him look at her. "Do you still want to hurt and kill people? Even if they don't deserve it?"

"Sometimes." he admitted. " I wish I could say no, but I won't lie to you. Yes, sometimes the rage is still there and sometimes it wants out! I..I don't want it to, but it does! I'll...I'll try to only unleash it on those that deserve it, but..."

"There will be plenty of blood to sate the beast inside you soon love." Igrayne whispered into his silver hair. Her arms felt warm and comforting as they wrapped around his shoulders. She kissed the shining strands."Believe me my angel, the ones in Hueco Mundo, most of them **do** deserve it! If you feel a need for a personal bloodbath to get your head straight I certainly won't tell you no."

"I know. That's not what I'm worried about." he looked up, his red eyes troubled, "You saw what I did to the people Aizen sent me after. I still have nightmares about some of them."

"All right, then lets talk it out. Keeping it inside will only make it worse. What would Aizen have done to them if he didn't send you? What would have happened if he'd sent someone else instead?" she asked quietly.

Gin shuddered as nightmarish memories filled his mind and for a moment he buried his face in her robe again, breathing in her scent and letting it calm him a little, "Worse than I did! At least I killed them cleanly and quickly most of the time, unless they really had it coming, but it doesn't make what I did right. Sometimes I was so angry, I just needed to hurt something, you know? I have a very violent temper and I keep a pretty tight rein on it, but sometimes it gets away from me. When it **really** gets out of control, people die! Do you really trust me enough to know I won't do it again?"

"You know that I do." she whispered stroking his hair. "You know I understand." Igrayne looked at her lover, huddled in her arms, looking very young and vulernerable. "You know I really do understand, don't you Gin?"

"But what if I did?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "What if you don't understand as well as you think?'

"You won't, but just say that you still did, then who do you want to hurt?" she asked reasonably, still stroking his hair and holding him against her heart, sensing if she stopped or pulled away in any way, his mind would see it as rejection! That was fine. Igrayne had no wish to pull away at all. In fact she gathered him closer, bringing his clenched fist to her lips to kiss the cold fingers gently. He relaxed marginally from that, opening his hand and letting her kiss his palm. His hand warmed as she held it softly and pressed another kiss to the palm and then his fingers.

"I don't know." he muttered.

"Me?"

"**NO! **Gods know I'd **never **hurt you! I'd rather die first! You have to believe that Igrayne!" he said taking her hand, shaking his head emphatically, "I love you more than anything! You're the best thing that ever happened to me! You were what kept me alive! You gave me a reason to keep living! Sometimes you were the **only **reason!"

"Orihime?"

"No way! She's just an innocent girl!" he exclaimed, looking horrified. "And I swore to protect her! She's like a sister to me!"

"Your children?"

"No! Absolutely not! My kids mean as much to me as you do! I love them too! I always wanted kids, but I never thought I could have them because of what my life was like! Gods Igrayne, our kids are absolutely everything I could hope for! I love Kai dearly and I adore my little girl! I especially always wanted a girl!"

"Ichigo? His friends?"

"No, maybe once, but not now. No, not even then. I couldn't kill them,or even hurt them seriously back when Aizen had ordered me to and Yammamoto had ordered a war footing and all Captains were to wear their zanpakuto and use them first and ask questions later! Ichigo and his friends might be annoying, but they're good kids."

"Aizen?"

"**YES!" **he snarled, red eyes blazing and his hands clenching into fists,"I want to feel his blood flow over my hands and watch the light leave his eyes forever! I...I want it...to be slow and...I want it to hurt...I... I want to do...what he did...to...I want to break him...See fear in his eyes and make him crawl! I...I want.." his breath caught in his throat painfully. For a moment memories seared his soul and he couldn't breathe, only hang onto the only sane, solid thing in his world. His lifemate. "Oh gods Igrayne! Does that make me a monster like him?" Suddenly his emotional control faltered and finally snapped and tears began to fall. He had never cried where anyone could see him, Not as a child on the unforgiving streets of the Rukon, not during his training, not during his time with Aizen had he ever cried in front of another, not even Rangiku, but now he couldn't seem to stop and he buried his face in the front of her silk robe, shoulders shaking as long denied pain and suffering and the anguish of a young boy unable to protect what was dearest to him overwhelmed him, but this was his lifemate, she'd seen into the deepest parts of his mind and soul and he felt safe and secure enough to let her see him give in to grief and remorse. "I...I w..watched him hurt and twist good people until they were nothing but shells and watched him use and murder innocents with no more care than swatting a bug and I want him to feel **all **of that and then some! Plus, I stood by! I even helped him! Now, because I hesitated, because I wasn't strong enough to put an end to him, I've made it possible for him to have everything he's ever wanted! How do I live with that? Even if the Seireitei executed me it would still be a kindness I don't deserve! Nor do you, because now you're bound to me and anything that happens to me, happens to you and I can't do that! You and my children are the only thing I've ever given to the world that was good." Gin drew a deep shaking breath, but couldn't stop the hot tears running down his cheeks. The look of horrorified anguish in his eyes nearly broke Igrayne's heart. "I'm a monster Igrayne! He's made me into a monster like him! No one has to punish me! I've already done far worse than anyone else could! I have to live with what he's made me into!"

"Do you regret bonding with me?" she asked softly, touching his cheek with gentle fingers, "Do you wish you hadn't. Because of me you have to live, because I've made it so you never can die. I'd rather follow you into death than see you live with something that makes you hate yourself."

"No!" he exclaimed quickly, his expression even more horrified," No! Gods love I don't regret one moment of my love for you and I wouldn't change anything! You've been my only reason for living for a very long time!" He pulled her close and held her more tightly, "Oh baby, I'm sorry if I made you think that I regretted what we have! You and my children are the only things I **don't **regret. I just hate Sousuke Aizen and I have since the first time I ever saw him! I wanted more than anything to stop him, but I knew it would take a long time and I'd have to learn his weaknesses and how to bring him down and to do that I had to become his creature, but what I saw the night you came for me made me wonder if that was possible anymore. I hate that monster to the center of my being and now everything I did, everything I let him make me into, all the people I hurt and pushed away, it was all for **nothing**!"

"From the deepest passions comes the deadliest hate." she quoted softly, continuing to stroke his hair, knowing he needed the sustained physical contact to reassure himself of her feelings for him, ease some of the horror and to comfort himself a little, " You're going to be fine my love." she wiped his tears away with gentle fingers and kissed his lips with infinite tenderness. "I once told you that who you were doesn't have to be who you will be, or who you are.** You** are the only one that can decide who you are and who you want to be, no one else. Not even me. All I can do is love you and I do love you, all of you. Good, bad and in between. You've decided to change it now. You saw what was happening and decided to come here and trust me which is for you a huge step but, you realized you can't do it alone and that you don't have to. You've protected an innocent girl too." She held him close, letting him calm down and sort himself out. This had been a long time coming and she knew it needed to come out. "You're free now and you have a new life to live with your family and friends. Hold onto that and let it make you stronger. You're in no danger of being like Aizen if you can feel this much remorse and pain over your own actions. Your pain says you're not a monster. You spared those you could and killed as cleanly and painlessly as possible when there was no other way and fought Aizen behind the scenes any way you could. It's as much as you could do at the time. After all, you were a child when you began your association. As for how you live with it, you do everything you can to help bring him down so he can never hurt anyone again and then leave the past in the past where it belongs and take what he wanted most to deny you. Happiness. Aizen doesn't even deserve a footnote in your life, so consign him to the oblivion of the forgotten. Don't let it eat you up inside and don't give him another ounce of yourself. He has no right to it and it's making you a wreck. You have as much right to be happy as anyone else. Remember, I know what your life has been like."

"You really believe that don't you?" he wiped his eyes and held her tight, breathing in her scent and opening his mind to let her love surround him, feeling comforted and loved as the weight of many years was lifted a little. "It seems strange to have somebody **know **so much about me when I haven't told you about it myself. I mean it doesn't make me mad or anything, but it just feels weird. You're right though, it is in the past, so I'll try to leave it there. These past years have been hell and I want to be happy, no, I **am **happy and I want to enjoy it."

"Yes I do. I believe in you and in the good I see in you with all of my heart and soul. You know that don't you?" Igrayne answered, her fingers still softly stroking his hair. He held her close, just letting her presence banish the lonely coldness that had seemed a part of him for so long.

" Yeah, I know. Think I've always known. I love you baby girl and knowing that you believed in me and loved me, even when you didn't have to and probably shouldn't have got me through a lot." he said softly, kissing her neck. "So glad I have you. You gave me strength when I needed it so badly."

You're in my heart, always. Even while we were apart I still didn't feel as alone as before. " Igrayne murmered, leaning into his touch. "I have to admit though, having you here with me feels even better. You make me happier than you could possibly imagine!"

"You said that the first night and you stayed with me all these years. Do you remember what I told you? That for you I'd try to be the man you saw in me?" he sighed, "I can try." Gin brushed his fingers over her cheek and traced her pointed ear with his fingertip, tucking a strand of gleaming red hair behind it.

"There is no try. You've always been the man I saw." she brushed his cheek,then ran her fingers through the silver silk of his hair, "Why don't you go back to bed and relax, get a little more sleep? I know you're tired and I can handle this today."

"No, I'm okay and it's no fun in there without you." he said, his smile returning. "I've had enough of empty beds. I'm your partner as well as your lover and I need to be with you, and let the others from the Seireitiei need to see us leading together. I don't want them to think I'm afraid to face them either and I owe an explanation to my friends. I don't want to do this, but I know I have to."

"Then lets get cleaned up and get going." Igrayne said, standing and holding out her hand, "You can wash my back." His only reply was to smile, take her hand and follow her into their bathroom, but once in there he pulled he into a searing kiss. His mind was still open to hers and he used the link to communicate his need for her while his body needed no words. It was telling her in it's own way what he needed.

"Think we might be a bit late t'day hime. The other Taicho will just have ta deal. I waited for years, they can wait a little while. I need you more than they do right now." he said softly as he used his larger frame to pin her to the wall of the shower and pulled one long leg up to wrap around his waist. " I need to feel whole right now! I need you to know I don't regret us and I never will!" He claimed her lips in another kiss, letting his fingers explore and finding her wet and ready for him, he joined his body with hers. He held her steady, his hands cupping her butt and pulling her up a little, getting her to curl her other leg around him so that he supported her weight, as he moved rhythmically in her,savoring her soft skin, slick and wet from the shower. It didn't take long for her to clutch his shoulders as she came, arching her supple body upward against his and crying out his name. He couldn't manage more than a handful of quick, hard strokes before he too found his release, letting gravity push him as deeply into her as he could, groaning softly. Their lovemaking had been quick, urgent and intense, but supremely satisfying. _"For the moment." Gin chuckled to himself. The bond and their love would call them together again soon. "I love her and this bonding compulsion only makes our lovemaking better."_ The shower was turning a bit cool by the time they finished and stepped out, but Gin was grinning wider than usual, his good mood and emotional control restored. "Well that was fun. Think the hot water made me a little lightheaded though," he took her towel from her hair and began to gently squeeze some of the excess water from the long red strands, getting the wetness out without tangling it, "or maybe it was you." he said nuzzling her ear and dropping a kiss just below it, inhaling her scent, white flowers and sunshine. " Gods I love you." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his body. "I don't want to have to go anywhere today! I've spent all these years without you and now that we're together finally, I don't feel like sharing! I know we have to go, but I don't want to! Seems like all we've done is run around trying to organize our allies when all I want is to be alone with you!" His arms tightened possessively around her waist and shoulders."Promise me that we can take some time and just be together. I know we have the nights, but I want a few days with you without interruption. Maybe it's selfish, but I need some time where we're not stressed out. We're both tired and we need to relax."Gin whispered persuasively, his slim, elegant hands caressing her body sensually.

"I don't want to go anywhere either! I'd much rather stay here and just be with you, but we can't, more's the pity. Not today anyway, but after I see to your friends and get them settled I promise I am going to take a couple of days and just be alone with you and if anyone interrupts us it had better be a dire emergency with fire or blood or both, because if not, there will be plenty of both after I'm done with them!" she growled leaning back into his embrace and making her lover snicker at the fierce, feline growl in her voice. He wondered idly what Grimmjow would think of her. _Hmm, probably be as besotted as I am. _"Love, much as I hate it we need to get dressed and get this damn meeting over with." she said softly,taking his hand and brushing a gentle kiss to his palm

_ "_I really don't want to, but you're right. Lets get this over with." he sighed, reluctantly letting her go, but then he grinned and added, "Then I can have you all to myself again." He watched with interest as she got dressed. The outfit she pulled on was made of supple black suede and laced up the front tightly, accenting every curve, while the skirt flaired a little toward the hem. Two long slits, one over each leg revealed knee high flat suede boots that laced snugly around her calves and a distracting view of her long, shapely legs. Gin had to shake himself out of a delightful fantasy and watched as she hung a long slender blade from a wide black leather baldric across her shoulder. The blade interested him. It was black and deadly looking with a hilt bound in silver wire. He felt an unfamiliar presence brush his mind. That surprised and intrigued him, especially when Shinsou responded with a caress to the other blade. _"See something you like?" he asked his zanpakuto._

_ "I see a great deal that I like." Shinsou answered, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get acquainted. Go romance your pretty lover like I know you want to and leave me to do the same to this beautiful lady." _

_ "Do you mean this sword is like you? Like a zanpakuto?" he asked in surprise._

_ "You have a very firm grasp on the obvious master." Shinsou said impatiently and firmly shut Gin out of his immediate presence, ignoring him utterly. _Though Gin was even more intrigued than ever, he chuckled and indulged his zanpakuto. He knew what it was like to be captivated by a lady and he had the very distinct impression that Shinsou was about to experience the power of a lifebonding. He wondered what Igrayne's zanpakuto looked like and Shinsou relented a bit and sent an image of a tall, slender woman with sapphire hair that reached her knees and silver eyes. _"She is not exactly a zanpakuto. Her power comes from the fae, but she is very like us."_

_"Have fun." he sent teasingly to Shinsou._

_ "I very much intend to." his blade responded with a mentle grin. _

"Bit of a different look for you hime. Very lethal looking. Not that I don't like it, but my former colleagues are gonna have heart failure and won't know where to put their eyes!" he grinned, "Take it this is the Bharashadi version of the shuhakusho?" He indulged himself, allowing his hands to slide over her hips, carressing her with roaming hands until a familiar heat began low in his belly. It took a strong, stern, mental admonishment to his libido to pull away from her before he yanked her back into bed and fucked her into exhaustion. _Later, later, later! Geez! I just had her a few moments ago! I gotta wait til later, even if I don't want to! _He took a deep breath and pulled his attention back to the matter at hand. He unfortunatly had little control over the fantasies his mind was having. _**Gin Ichimaru, you pull your mind out of the gutter right now! **__he admonished himself, a little distracted and mildly annoyed with himself._

"Yes it is and I'm glad you like it." she chuckled, enjoying his naughty hands and his naughtier thoughts. She turned and ran her hands through his hair and over his shoulders while she pressed a heated kiss to his soft lips and making him groan in the back of his throat, before pulling away reluctantly. "Now would you be more comfortable dressed like them or like us?" she asked, her arms still around his strong shoulders "_Don't be hard on yourself my love. I'm having just as much trouble keeping my hands off of you. It's the bond," she sent, "It will be like this for a while since we were apart so long. Besides, I kind of like your thoughts but, I'd rather you were hard on me...or in me." She turned and gave him an impish grin that made him laugh._

_ "You're not helping!" he growled yanking her close for another kiss._

_ " Depends on what you think I'm trying to help with." she giggled and got a swat on her backside._

"Hmm, let me see the male version before I say which." he grinned. "_Not my thoughts I'm worried about angel, it's my ability, or lack thereof not to act on them! I love the bond and it's compulsion, but it's making it damn hard to focus on anything else!" _Gin turned and winked at her as he gave himself a mental shake to order his thoughts. _"And that uniform is either not helping or helping a bit too much! Depending on what I'm getting 'help' with!"_ At that moment Kai knocked and at his mother's call entered the room. He chuckled inwardly when his parents pulled away from each other with slightly guilty looks on their faces while his father adjusted the belt of his loose red yukata, pooling the silk fabric in his lap as he sat in one of the chairs. Who did they think they were fooling? Kai was a Plains kid that had grown up knowing what lifebonds contained. He too wore formfitting black suede, but much less revealing. A snug black tunic and trousers with black knee high laced boots. His own sword, hung from a thin silver baldric across his chest. His son looked lithe and predatory. "Hmm, think I should go with the uniform of the Bharashadi. I need to remind the Seireitei that I'm not shinigami anymore and that although I'm helping them, my allegiance is to you and this world." he glanced over at his lady, "Since you asked which I'd prefer, that must mean there's one for me." He didn't miss the flash in her eyes when he said that. Love and a deep contented happiness lit the green eyes he loved to drown in until they sparkled like gemstones and he suddenly felt warm all over. "I don't know if I'll look as good as my son, but I don't want to wear the black shuhakusho and the white uniform from Hueco Mundo is part of my past. Probably wouldn't be a good idea to wear that anyway. It'd just remind em of things I'd rather they forgot. I'd rather forget it too. Like you said, it's time to leave the past in the past." Gin embraced both his son and lover, "This is where I belong now and it's time to drive the point home."

" I don't know how you can say that you won't look as good as Kai when you two look so much alike and no, the white uniform would be a bad idea. I had a uniform made for you. It's hanging in the back of the wardrobe my love. Come out into the main tent when you're dressed." she smiled and caressed his cheek before giving him a quick hug and then preceded her son into the outer tent.

"You just said exactly the right thing father. I haven't ever seen her this happy." Kai said with a smile so like Gin's that it sent an eerie shiver down his spine. It wasn't how very much his son looked like him, it was the subtle differences, like the green eyes, so like his mother's, but it was the direct, unblinking and unshadowed gaze and the guileless straightforward way of dealing with the world that made it seem so strange. If Gin had ever been that open, he couldn't remember it.

"I'm glad and if you're curious, I feel the same. I like making her happy and in a very short time I have come to realize that this is my true home, here on the Plains beside your mother, you and your sister and our people so I should be in our uniform." he answered, "If I hadn't been so thick and stubborn I'd have known it from the first and stayed with your mother instead of doing all the stupid uselesss shit I did! All this time wasted and you and your sister growing up with no father when I could and should have been here! When I wanted and needed to be with you all so much that it hurt! It make me want to do interesting things to Aizen's insides that involve sharp knives, ropes and heavy rocks!" He was breathing heavily now and his red eyes were incandescent with anger long withheld. Had any of his former squad seen him like this they would have been taking a pace or two back and looking for reasons to be elsewhere. As Captain of the 3rd, he had seldom lost his temper, but the few times he had, well the results had been legendary. Not to mention anyone with pretensions to sanity in his squad had walked on eggshells for a good two weeks after a display of temper and they had run for cover if Gin's ever-present smile had so much as faltered. Fortunatly for his former squad and any bystanders, Gin was very good at keeping himself under control. Only blatent stupidity or outright insubordination had ever made him lose that hard won control. Then he hadn't bothered reigning it in as he had reasoned the offenders had had it coming!

"It happened the way it happened," his son said with a shrug, "as it was supposed to. You're here now and I think stronger than you would have been if you had not gone the way that you did. We all love you dad. We knew what you were doing and why. Don't beat yourself up over it and channel that anger into getting Aizen and the Nameless. Mom always says pain teaches, so lets give them and their insides that very long, detailed lesson involving sharp knives, ropes and heavy rocks. At least as long as you let me help!" Kai smiled a nasty, feral smile and gave his father a squeeze on the shoulder and getting an answering smile from Gin before he followed his mother out into the outer tent. _He's my son for true! He'd yank Aizen's intestines out as quickly as I would and with every bit as much malicious enjoyment! Gods, what a thought! You'd think one of me was enough for any Universe!_ With that thought he dressed and slid Shinsou through the black belt, "Well old friend what do you think of all this?" he asked the blade. He was the only shinigami that had ever been able to speak directly to his zanpakuto. He'd never needed to enter a trance to speak with Shinsou. He wondered if it was because he'd always been an untrained telepath.

"_ I think you made the right choice...finally. It is gratifying to know I don't belong to an idiot. Power calls to power and I much prefer Rhian Zhahadi to Kyoka Suigetsu. Rhian Zahadi is as gracious and beautiful as her mistress! Inside and out! " Gin had to smile at the adoration in his zanpakuto's voice. That was probably how he sounded when he talked about Igrayne. "That blade of Aizen's is as arrogant and insufferable as her master! It will give me great pleasure to bring her down! The idea of being the sharp knife involved with the rocks and ropes is appealing. The visual you summoned was very...creative."_ Gin laughed along with his zanpakuto. Shinsou was as eager for that day as he was!

"Well glad to know you still have my back and don't worry, I wouldn't think a using any sharp knife other than you!" he chuckled, lacing his boots."I wouldn't think a leaving you outta the fun either! Tell you what? When the time comes I'll get the whetstone and make sure you're sharp enough to shave a spider's ass if you want to. Aizen deserves a dull, rusty blade, in fact he deserves a spoon when I cut him open and see if he really has a heart, since it would hurt more, but I wouldn't dream of dishonoring you like that." _Rhian Zhahadi? The Watcher in the Night, the one that sees into the hearts of men? Wonder what __**that **__means__? Could her power truly be...fear? She __**is**__ the Hunter's Daughter, hmm, I really need to ask her about it later. _

"_I have your back always, my master, but now I guard __**her**_ _back as well__. I like your mate very much. __Igrayne__respects you as much as she loves you. She understands your power and respects it. She is proud to have such a strong mate and you stand beside her as a full equal in all ways. I don't know if you understand how important equality is when two people as powerful as you and she are decide to share their lives. Anything else causes jealousy and resentment. I am glad you have someone who understands __**you **__too__**.**__ You have always been wary of letting people in and with the bond you can't keep her out. This relationship is good for you and has been from the start. She's exactly what you've needed.__" _Shinsou answered, then a hint of amusement entered the wakazashi's voice,_" You've developed a rather colorful imagination! Sharp enough to shave a spider's ass? Cutting Aizen open with a spoon? I believe I like the new you. You're much more fun when you're with your lady." The blade laughed for a long moment and then continued, "And I'd get you if you __**did**__ leave me out! We're both bloodthirsty psychopaths and we don't share our kills with anyone! Except maybe your son. Yes, I think we'd better share with him."_

_" Are you actually lecturing me?" Gin laughed, "I suppose I do take being a loner to extremes, but Sousuke made it necessary. You know what he was like! If I take being a loner to extremes then he __**defines **__the term control freak!__ I belonged to him period and if I was happy, he took sadistic delight in ruining that 's why you and I are going to give him the payback he has coming and then some! Igrayne and the twins too. They know what he put me through and they're as angry about it as I am. By the time we're all finished with him he's going to wish his mother and father had never met! Maybe it makes me sink to his level, but there are some things he has to pay for! I think even Toshiro would agree and in this instance he might be as bloodthirsty as I am. He really twisted Momo's mind around and there was nothing I could do, but watch! I was totally disgusted with him for that and if I'd known he was going to try to kill her in the Central 46 quarters I __**never **__would have let her near him! If all else failed, I'd have told Toshiro everything!__ As for my relationship with Igrayne, believe me, I know that equality is important my friend. It troubled me when I thought I'd end up with Ran. In fact it gave me some sleepless nights thinking about it. It's not that she's weak, she's not, but I'll always be stronger than she is and I think she knew it too. It made her fairly insecure sometimes. Especially after I made Captain at such a young age. Then there was Aizen and I knew I had to distance myself from Ran. I suppose I could have handled the situation better, but everything was such a mess with Aizen looming over whatever I did and I was feeling guilty for being so in love with a woman I barely knew when I knew how Ran felt about me, so I just used it as another excuse to push her away. I'd promised to protect her and always be there for Ran and yet there I was, dreaming of another woman every night and wishing I was with her when I was awake! It wasn't very nice was it? I really should have sat Ran down and explained everything." Gin answered his blade a little sheepishly, finally acknowledging at least to Shinsou what a royal mess he'd made. "Never make binding vows when you're a kid. It just complicates the shit out of things later."_

_"I remember my master and I felt your pain fully as much as you. We are one remember? All I can say is that at least you learned from it. You did what you felt you had to do at the time. As your lovely mate would say, try to live in the now and leave the past where it is. But then I do not think you need me to tell you this, hai?_

_ "Hai, but it's good advice. Thanks Shinsou. We should talk more. I forget how clearly you see things sometimes._

_ "I would like that." _the wakasashi's mental voice sounded pleased. _"Until later then master."_

"Okay, what do you think? Does it suit me?" he went into the outer room. The leather and suede tunic, belted at his slim waist and soft leather breeches fit like a second skin, but were soft as the finest cotton and the boots were low and comfortable. The uniform was designed to allow him to move with the speed and agility he was known for, while the leather would give him limited protection from some weapons.

"It suits you perfectly and I disagree, you look every bit as impressive as your son." Igrayne said with a smile and admiration in her eyes. Among other things it showed off his broad shoulders and his tall, lean, athletic body and the black color made his hair gleam like moonlight. He looked like what the Bharashadi were. Weapons, lean and lethal and deadly. _Gods he's stunning! she thought breathlessly._

"I think you look very good in our uniform father," Kai smiled, then he smirked, "and so does mom! She can hardly take her eyes off you!"

"Kaien!" Igrayne growled, batting her son's arm, "Don't tell him that!"

"Why not? Um mom you got a little drool there." Kai snickered as he pointed to the right side of her mouth, "He already knows anyway and he likes your looks too!" His green eyes grew wistful, "I hope I find a love like you two have. It'd be a mockery of the bond to have anything else."

"Thanks, but you still have your mother's eyes and her confidence and bearing, so I think you look more impressive." His daughter came in dressed in a uniform like her mother's and fitting every curve. He gave a sympmpathetic thought to Uryu. Seeing her dressed like this would probably give the boy a case of the fits and several sleepless nights as well! Especially if Uryu was as shy and innocent as he seemed. Her bow, gleaming silver, shone on her shoulder. "Hello pretty one," Gin smiled.

"Wow, you look fantastic in that!" the black haired girl exclaimed and came over to give her father a kiss on the cheek, "Much better than those loose robes. You look like one of us now." Her smile, so like Gin's lit up the room and her father felt her happiness. _"I'm so glad you're here! Welcome home daddy!"_

"All the shinigami wore those and they were comfortable. Your mother didn't seem to mind my loose robes. If she hadn't liked what she saw, you two wouldn't be here. These seem to be comfortable too, just not sure how well I can move in them yet." he answered with a touch of humor. "Still I don't want them to think I'm still one of them anymore. I'm not and I don't want to be. This is where I belong." he opened his mind to all three of them, _"I'm glad ta be home and I love all of ya more than life."_

"I think you'll find that the suede and leather are very supple. Solea supervised their making and she is an absolute fanatic for perfection." Igrayne said. She drifted over and slid her arms around his slim waist. _"We love you too, my dearest and you're home for good."_

"No more than you kasa," Solea said, having entered the room so quietly that no one had heard her, "and since they were for the mate you love so much it was critical that everything made for him be perfect. Hmm, they seem to fit and the black color is nice on you. It sets off that pretty silver hair of yours."

"You are still one of the few alive that can sneak up on me, my friend." Igrayne said laughing and letting her lover go reluctantly, "Well done on the uniform, it's perfect!" Solea, walked around Gin, eyeing the uniform carefully.

"Can you move in it?" she asked him, "Come outside and draw your blade. I want to see you swing it and see how you move. Go through a few basic fighting drills that you are supposed to have learned in that fancy Academy of yours." The rhakawoman stood by the tent flap, "Well? We do not have all day!" Gin bit his lower lip to keep from chuckling at her tone. He liked Solea and her no nonsense attitude. The rhakawoman wasn't even slightly intimidated by him. In fact **he** was a bit intimidated by **her!**

"Yes m'lady," was all he said. Once outside he drew his blade and released it, "Ikorose Shinsou!" hitting a lone tree across the plain and reducing it to splinters and then spun Shinsou through a series of complicated exercises. Igrayne was right, the leather was soft and didn't bind or hamper him in any way. It seemed a part of him. "It feels good and I thank you Lady Solea." he said with a short bow.

Igrayne swallowed as Gin moved. Her eyes were drawn to the play of muscles under the tight black leather and that perfect bottom displayed to advantage in those snug black outfit suited him obscenly well. He was a handsome man, but dressed this way he was a walking invitation! More than one lady would find him as beyond beautiful as she did.

"Just Solea, young one," Solea said fondly, "I am glad you like it and that it performs as intended for you. In my opinion it looks just as good on you as it does on your son. You might not think so, but though he has his mother's eyes, he moves like you, looks like you and he has your ferocity, and your beauty. You're quite pretty for a human. Very exotic!" she smiled, her expression every bit as fierce and formidable as her mate Khatasa. "The Taicho of the Gotai 13 and their squad members," she said the unfamiliar words slowly, "have arrived and are with Khatasa."

"Thank you," Igrayne turned to Gin, "are you ready?"

Gin grimaced, "No," he answered honestly, then he looked up, "but lets get going anyway. Won't get any easier the longer we wait." Igrayne took his hand in hers when he fell into step with her, wrapping her fingers around his, _"Just remember we're all right behind you and you're not alone. If it goes badly and I doubt it will, we can tell them to go fuck themselves! If I have to I'll draw them all into a vision of what the world will be like if we fail. I'd rather not since for them it will be very real and they won't be able to defend themselves against the fear, but I'll do it if I need to! You're one of us now! __" _she sent. Gin smiled at the woman at his side. He was very glad she was there. When had it suddenly seemed so natural to have her there? He didn't know and really didn't care, all he knew was that he wasn't alone anymore. He felt his other hand caught up and held. He looked down and saw his daughter grinning up at him, a smile very like his curving her lips. His son walked beside his sister and also grinned at him. He smiled as some of the tension in his mind eased. No matter what happened with Rangiku, Kira and Ukitaki, he had the family he'd always wanted and a new life with them.

"_No worries father. I can read their mental patterns and I sense some apprehension, but no hostility. Three of them even seem eager to see you."_ Kai sent.

"_Thanks. Still nervous though. Explanations and all you know. " _Gin said trying to keep his mental voice light as they walked at a leisurely pace toward the main pavilion. It was really only three that made his stomach churn. One had been his teacher, one his loyal subordinate and the last, perhaps most important had been his childhood friend and first love. He hoped they didn't hate him too much. They'd trusted him and been betrayed, at least in their eyes, no matter what his true reasons had been. _How do I tell her why? _He was so distracted he wasn't aware that he was broadcasting until he felt Igrayne's mind brush his, putting her shield around him and causing him to put up his own, neglected mental barriers with a sheepish glance of apology. "_Will I ever get used to this?" he wondered when she squeezed his hand. _

_ " Eventually, but try to remember to keep you shield up or it will give you a terrible headache love. As for your friends,tell them the truth. Tell all of them the truth! Tell Rangiku everything that you can. If she is really your friend and for the love you once shared, she deserves that much." _Igrayne's calm mindvoice was quiet, but very direct. She rarely ever listened in on his thoughts, though he knew she knew them. "_I wasn't eavesdropping love, you were broadcasting."_ she sent, a tone of apology in her voice. _"I'm nervous and feeling guilty too if it helps. I feel like I took something precious from Rangiku when I bonded with you. She still loves you and I can't imagine the pain that seeing me and our children will cause her. I didn't pick up on your relationship until after we were already bonded. I'm sorry my love."_

" _That's kind love, but you're not guilty of anything and you didn't take me away from her, I was already out of her life. My relationship with Ran was doomed from the time I joined the Seireitei. I loved her it's true, but it scared the shit out of me most of the time because of the danger that being with me put her in and it's hard to maintain a relationship with someone who isn't and never will be your equal. Sometimes I resented her, just a little, even when I loved her and I never felt like she understood me. I never really understood her either. Being stronger than her made her insecure and it threw our relationship out of balance a lot. Shinsou and I talked about the importance of equality this morning. He likes you a lot by the way and besides, I belong here with you. You gave me a home, a family and most importantly, space and stability. I know exactly where I stand with you. What we have is stronger than friendship or love and I need you as much as I need air and food and light. You're right though, she does deserve the truth. At least as much as I can tell her. Some stuff I just don't want her to know. It's bad enough that you've seen it! I know you'll never use any of it against me or judge me for it, but some of it I'm ashamed of! I just need to get a handle on my nerves. I need to be thinking clearly for this."_ he squeezed her hand and smiled softly at her, feeling better. Being near his family always made him feel better, calmer and more balanced. If it was the bond then he thanked any entity that happened to be listening for giving him that gift. At the entrance he paused for a deep breath and went in after his lady, his usual smile on his lips, though he kept his seldom seen eyes open. Rangiku would know that he was not trying to hide anything if he kept them open. He slitted them habitually because they had always given away his true thoughts and feelings and in the Seireitei or Hueco Mundo that would have been fatal. He hoped she remembered that. Three captains stood in the center surrounded by their seconds and seated officers. Not all belonged to the squads led by the captain they stood with and some came as a complete surprise. Rukia Kuchiki stood beside Ukitaki instead of the usual two who filled in since Kaien had been killed. Gin knew the only reason she wasn't a seated officer or even lieutenant of Squad 13 was because her brother, Byakua, thought it would put her in too much danger. After losing Hisana, Gin could understand why the Captain of the 6th didn't want to lose Rukia too. She watched him with unreadable violet eyes. Unlike other times Gin made certain to keep his reiatsu to himself and not frighten or provoke her. He was shocked when he felt her admire his appearance. He knew she didn't like him and having her think he looked handsome shook him a little. Had it been Hisana that would have been one thing, but not Rukia! He'd deliberatly pushed her buttons on numerous occasions to keep her safe, because Aizen disliked the Kuchiki clan and Gin had always felt that he'd had a hand in Hisana's death. Yes, it had seemed a disease, contracted by wandering the Rukon looking for her sister, but Gin had always doubted it, somehow. With his zanpakto Aizen could make people believe anything and slowly killing the young wife that Byakuya loved so much, would have been a thrilling experience for the sadistic man. Standing beside her was Izuru Kira, his former lieutenant was watching him with that same haunted look that he always wore when he looked at his captain. With his stronger empathy Gin finally picked up the reason behind that look. _Oh dear! So that's why he looks at me like that! he thought quietly, when he caught the strong wave of attraction and admiration coming from his former lieutenant. No, my dear Izuru, even if I were inclined that way, there's too much about me that you could never understand. I care very much about you Kira and you're a lovely friend, but that's all you'll ever be, you or anyone else, because the one my heart belongs to reaches and touches places in my soul that you can't even see and if you did, you would turn away in fear and loathing. She doesn't look away and she never has and her acceptance of the darkness in me is what is lifting it._ Kyoraku and his lieutenant stood together, the captain of the 8th smiling, but his second was looking cool and remote as always. Toshiro Hitsugaya stood with Rangiku, his eyes cold and his posture closed. The pure, icy hatred upon seeing Gin that flowed from the boy Captain was so strong, it was visable around him showing an aura filled with seething anger and violence. Rangiku wouldn't look at him and he sensed her anger and pain at seeing him again and beside another woman on top of his other betrayal. Gin winced a little as their strong emotions battered at him. He felt a sharp stab of pain behind his eyes and the intensity was beginning to make him nauseated. _"Igrayne, my angel, how do I shut out some of this?" he asked, trying to breath slowly while he wrapped his shields around his mind._ A stir went through the assembled officers as Kai and Silmara followed their parents into the tent. It would have been impossible to miss their resemblance to the former captain of the 3rd. Kai could be Gin's younger self. Rangiku knew about them, so she was unsurprised, though Gin noticed that Izuru didn't look surprised that he had children, just that they looked so much like him. _Hmm, interesting._

_"Here, let me show you, my love." came her voice and then he was shown how to strengthen his he had the trick down the noise and pressure of the emotions and thoughts of those around him didn't vanish, but was muted to a bare pain and the nausea vanished._

_ "Thank you baby." he breathed in relief._

"Welcome to Erna gentlemen and ladies. My family and I are pleased to have you here. Hopefully our working together will put a swift end to this conflict. For now be welcome to the Plains. You have already met my Weaponsmaster Khatasa and you already know my lifemate Gin. These are our children, Kai and Silmara." Igrayne indicated the twins.

"It's good to see you again Igrayne," Shunsuei smiled,stepping forward immediately and kissing Igrayne's cheek, "Gin, you're looking well." The captain held out his hand to Gin. The silver haired man took it and gave it a quick but firm shake, grateful to the man for taking the first step.

"It's good to see you again Gin," Ukitaki said with a smile of genuine warmth as he took Gin's hand after his friend released it, " and to see you finally reunited with your lady. I didn't know you had children until Igrayne came to negotiate our alliance. I'm happy for you though. My the resemblance is just remarkable! They look just like you, especially your son!"

"Yeah so they tell me." Gin laughed, "As for my lady, guess I should have listened to you the first time and gone after her, it would have saved time and saved me a lot of sleepless nights too, but better late than never right?"

"Indeed, it would have done that, but you wouldn't know all that you do now about what Aizen has been doing and what he plans. I am glad you decided to warn us. I knew you were not like him." Ukitaki said still smiling, "So how does fatherhood feel?"

"Odd, but in a wonderful way. I like it." Gin grinned, "They're pretty wonderful kids."

"Boy have they got you snowed! Those two could give you lessons in devious." Igrayne put in, smirking at her now loudly protesting offspring.

"Mother! You know our intentions are as pure as..." Kai began.

"What they shovel out of the stable if you're my child." Gin cut him off, laughing.

"Father!" Kai complained, but he grinned back at him. The other two Captains laughed with Gin and his lifemate, while the twins grinned at each other.

"Save it, you two!" Igrayne advised, with mock sterness, " You and your sister were born with mischief clasped firmly in both your hands!"

"It's not our fault mamma!" Silmara laughed, looping her arm around her father's waist, " You picked daddy so you have only yourself to blame if we're just like him!"

"Hey, don't get me involved in your troublemaking!" Gin exclaimed, "I was the innocent victim of seduction by a powerful sorceress!"

"Oh yes," Ukitaki laughed, " and as I recall, you **hated** every moment of it! Gin, you were so besotted you couldn't even answer when asked what you wanted to drink! You didn't even know anyone else was alive!"

"Damn it!" Gin complained cheerfully, "I never could fool you Ukitaki Taicho, but ya don't need ta give away my secrets in front of God an everybody!" He and the Captain of the 13th laughed together.

"As your instructor and your elder it's my duty to keep you honest." the white haired captain grinned.

"I think I'm glad you and your children are here and not in the Seireitei! We've survived fire, flood and betrayal, but I doubt that it would survive you lot." Kyoraku chuckled watching the exchange and the light of merry mischief in the eyes of the twins and their father. As he observed more closely, there was a devilish light in the eyes of Gin's lovely mate as well.

"Oh, I don't know Shunsuei," Ukitaki smiled, "it survived us!" Privately, the 13th's captain was glad to see Gin so relaxed and genuinely happy. He had an idea he was finally seeing the real Gin that lay behind facade the younger man had always projected. "I know, but old man Yamma was a lot younger then! I don't know if even he could keep those two in line!" his friend laughed back, nodding at the twins. " And I'd say that their troublemaking was genetic if I'm reading the look in their parents eyes right." He turned back to Gin, who had winked at his mate after the last comment and continued, "I don't know how I knew this, but the first time I saw you two together, I knew that she would be the one to capture your heart. I knew she already had when you couldn't even look away. You may not have realized it, but your eyes were open at the time and they told anyone who was looking everything you were feeling in that moment. Call me a romantic, but I know love when I see it." His lieutenant snorted, causing her taicho to laugh. "Oh give over Nanao! You know you think it's a sweet story too." The dark haired woman simply shook her head and rolled her eyes, but remained silent. She did flash Gin a smile when her Captain couldn't see.

"So did I." Gin admitted, catching Igrayne's hand in his with a gentle smile. "I just hope she can forgive me for being so thick."

"Between us there is nothing to forgive." Igrayne smiled, touching his cheek, "Time takes as long as it takes." She smiled at the two captains, "If you will excuse us my friends we must go welcome the others now. It was a pleasure to see you again and I look foreward to working with you."

"As I've said before, you're a remarkably patient and forgiving woman, sweet girl. I do have a question about our link. Why could we bond and be apart for so many years?" he wondered as they moved to greet the rest of their guests.

"Because we were never apart. I'm a dreamwalker. I could always reach you in dreams." she replied, "To you, they were just dreams until our link made your gifts stronger. Then I could make you aware of me. It was a near thing though. Did you find that during the last few weeks that you couldn't stop thinking about me?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Because I was doing the same thing. It was a sign that dreams wouldn't be enough anymore. It was a little distracting." she finished laughing.

"Yeah it was for me too. In fact it was more than just distracting! It was getting to be obsessive just before you showed up in Hueco Mundo! I thought I was either going crazy or I was imagining it all. I could hear your voice even when I was awake. Sometimes I could almost feel your touch." Gin said surprised.

"You did." she said, "Once I knew I could reach you in the waking world I would make small comments, or caress your hair or cheek just to see you smile"

"You had the Arrancar convinced that I'd lost it completely!" he grinned. "Especially when you'd say something funny and I'd laugh for what, to them appeared to be no reason!"

"And I'm sure you did absolutely **nothing** to make them think that either?" she smiled, her eyes shining, "You just hated it when they cringed when you walked by wondering if you were an unhinged psycho that might snap at any moment and murder everyone in the palace?"

"Damn it! Ya caught me! I can't hide my secrets from you either can I?" he sighed theatrically while his lips curved in a wide smile, "Okay maybe a little. I was and still am an unhinged psycho though. Just not with you sweet girl." his fingers brushed the back of her neck softly, "Aizen will find out how unhinged very soon though and the snap has been a very long time coming. He'll learn just what happens when I get really angry and lose my grip on sanity. Come on, lets welcome the others before the kid over there gets insulted. Wouldn want em ta think I was rude."

"Sure you wouldn't!" his mate teased as she fell into step beside him. "_Aizen__ might find I'm an unhinged psycho too. He made the mistake of drawing your blood, not just that night, but on many other occasions and I have a very large problem with that! I can heal you, but that is beside the point. I have a very serious grudge against him and he will pay in all of the most interesting and painful ways I can think of! Redheads are known for hot tempers. Right? Although you and Shinsou have dibs as long as I can watch you play with sharp knives, rocks and ropes while you do interesting things to Aizen's insides" she sent making her lover smile and chuckle, though he didn't answer. She could feel him tensing as they approached the two waiting in front of them. Even through heavy mental shields they could both feel the anger, hurt and open hostility from the group in front of them._

"I'm not looking forward to this!" he muttered tensing and only keeping his hand off Shinsou's hilt with an effort of will as they approached Captain Hitsugaya. The boy watched him with cold, unyielding eyes, as did his companions. The aura around the boy taicho felt icy and frigid. His arms were crossed in a closed posture and he looked ready to release his zanpakuto at any second. Igrayne sighed, he was going to put up a fight, even if Gin told him everything, things he hadn't even told her yet. He was already starting to get on her last nerve and she hadn't even spoken to him yet. Well, like it or not this boy taicho was going to listen if she had to sit him in a corner!

_"He's still a child my angel, I was just as unreasonable at his age." Gin sent, "That's how my life got so royally fucked up! Besides, I think my own feelings might be coloring yours. Hitsugaya and I have always rubbed each other the wrong way."_

_"Yes I know and I understand, but, we all have to get past the dislike for each other and work together. We don't need to like it, but we have to do it, so you and I have to have him on our side and the past is best left there. Together, we must make him trust us."_

_she explained, taking his hand and giving his fingers a gentle squeeze._

_" So you only want the impossible! Trust me? Doubt it lover, but I'm sure he won't have any trouble with you, it's me he hates and then Gods, there's Rangiku! I can feel the heat comin off of her all the way over here! You're right about redheads and hot tempers! She tends to hold a grudge until doomsday and she has as nasty a temper as I do, but she doesn't bother to control it when she's angry and she throws things. I can understand why she's mad, but I could do without a concussion and bruises. Good thing I'm fast!" _Gin complained cheerfully in an attempt at levity, but Igrayne could feel his genuine anguish for the hurt he'd caused to the woman that had been his dearest friend and first love. He was also painfully aware of how he had violated the trust of his young lieutenant. The boy had trusted him more than anyone else and would have done anything Gin asked.** Had** done what Gin asked, trusting his Taicho to the end. He even felt mild sympathy for Hitsugaya. Watching Shinsou descend toward Momo's unconscious body must have been terrifying and the boy had no way of knowing that Gin wasn't going to hit her, that he intended to miss the girl on pupose. He wished he'd had control over projective empathy then. He could have avoided a blood feud with the taicho of the 10th and avoided hurting Ran's arms.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how nice to see you again." Igrayne said smiling as they approached, "I'm glad you decided to come." While she was speaking she sent to Gin,_"You may not want to duck everything with her Gin. I won't let her harm you seriously, but I have an idea she may need to vent a little. I don't like it, but as an empath her heartache is making me want to cry and then there is me. I took the man she still loves with her whole soul. You and I are one and she knows she has lost you forever."_

_ "Oh Igrayne, baby, I'm so sorry to put you through this! You shouldn't have to worry about my former lovers." he sent back, feeling anguished and torn all at once."I don't know if she even still cares about me that way, but she's my oldest friend and I don't want to lose that."_

_ "I'm fine my love, but you're wrong, Rangiku still loves you as much as she ever did. Go and make your peace with those two and I'll handle Hitsugaya. I'm all right and I'm not upset with you." she gave him a tender mental caress._

"My lady, I am following the orders of my Soitaicho." the young man said with a stiff little bow struggling to keep his voice civil. The lady had done nothing wrong, but being near Gin Ichimaru was almost more than he could bear. "don't read anymore into it than that." his cold aqua eyes, almost as green as the Bharashadi and fully as fierce turned to Gin. "The fact that we're here to talk and that these people are innocent is the **only **thing keeping you safe right now Ichimaru!"

" Ya think so kid? Ya couldn't kill me before and I doubt ya could now. I'm a lot stronger since we last fought." Gin said in that calm, mocking tone that he knew drove Hitsugaya into fits of rage, then he took a deep breath, reining in his temper, even though the boy captain pushed every button he had! He knew he did the same to Toshiro. They just seemed to naturally grate on each other. With that thought he breathed slowly out of his mouth and relaxed his aggressive posture and curbed his temper, swallowing the caustic remarks on the tip of his tongue, knowing it would only provoke the boy and make Igrayne's job harder. He strengthened his mental barriers and made an attempt at diplomacy. "Besides, I don't want to fight with you Captain. I got issues with the person who is the **real** problem. I'm sorry you got caught up in it. You're a good Captain and you've watched over my friends. You'll always have my thanks for that."

"I did it because you betrayed them and your thanks are not needed or wanted! I came because Lady Igrayne asked me to and my Soitaicho agreed, so I'm here under orders!"Toshiro spat through clenched teeth. The boy was not in the mood to be placated or soothed. He fairly radiated hostility and some of it got through Gin's shields, but the older shinigami took a deep mental breath and ignored it, determined to be the better man. After all, the young man had no idea that Gin wasn't what he seemed then.

"Captain Hitsugaya, there are things you don't know about me. Maybe I should have told you, but the time when it might have helped is past. We have too much history of being adversaries and we annoy each other, but even you have to understand we have a common cause. If we don't find a way to fight...if not together, then on the same side, ah hell I'll let my lifemate explain it to you, but remember, we are on the same side and there are healers here that can help Momo. She'll be safe with them and once they're done with her, Aizen will be just another enemy. If I can offer you nothing else then take this. Down near a place called the Wells. It's a natural hot spring and there is a small temple run by a healer named Seeta, Solea and Khtasasa's daughter and she is the one I would choose to help Momo. I swear I will go nowhere near her while she is healing and I won't harm her in any way. Seeta is gentle and kind, but there is an inner strength in her that we want her to teach Momo. All I ask is that you help us in bringing Aizen down. Please Toshiro, let me help her! Let me do this one thing to make up for what you and she suffered" Gin finished. He used his projective empathy to reinforce his words.

Hitsugaya gave him a long cold stare, but took a deep breath to master his hostility and said aloud," I'll think about it! Is that enough Ichimaru?" Then seeming to realize he was being rude to Igrayne he unbent and said "I'm here lady, now what?"

"And you're wondering why I insisted that you come here are you not?" the lady asked seriously, "I can feel they **why** all around you."

If the young Captain was surprised he didn't show it, "Do you have an answer?" he asked, never once looking at Gin again. With that attitude he effectivly removed Gin from his universe, refusing to acknowledge that the man even existed.

"I do and I will tell you, but I believe my lifemate has some business with both Lieutenants Matsumoto and Kira. Let us give them some privacy." Igrayne said, gesturing towards Khatasa and the other two Captains.

"Whatever Captain Ichimaru has to say he can say it in front of Captain Hitsugaya!" Rangiku said in a cool tone.

" Lieutenant, there are things that need to be said and even if you want to air them publicly the rest of us don't want to hear them. " Igrayne said, just as cool, then her green eyes softened, " You are very angry and hurt. I understand that and you have every right to be, but now, whether you believe it or not, this is a private matter that needs to be seen to. It's weighing heavily on all of you. Please Rangiku, talk to him. You're all hurting so much. Please?" Igrayne held the other woman's eyes for a moment until Rangiku sighed heavily and looked away. _"He's hurting over what he did to you and Kira, but you most of all. It's tearing him up inside and has for a very long time. I know you're hurt, betrayed and angry, but please hear him out, let him explain some of the reasons he had for doing what he did. You need to release some of that anger too, it's poisoning your soul. Healing is often painful, but please try, for the sake of what you once shared. Without him sister-kin you would have died. There is still the Gin you loved inside the man he became to protect you." Igrayne sent, her mindvoice soft with a sadness and compassion that startled the other woman as much as the voice in her head. _Rangiku looked back up at the other woman for a long moment before she gave a small nod.

"Why don't we all go over here and sit down, then we can talk." Gin said, nodding to a smaller curtained off area of the large tent where they could have some privacy. When Rangiku still resisted he looked at her and said, "Please Ran?"

"All right!" Rangiku snapped and stalked angrily to where Gin indicated and sat down, her blue eyes cold as ice. Kira was a little more open, but Gin could see the hurt in the young blond''s eyes. Once they were all inside Gin drew the curtain across the doorway and sat down. For a moment he just looked at both if them, wondering where to begin. To buy some time he put up a shield to keep out prying ears and eyes, though he knew Igrayne would still be able to hear because of their link. Kira's eyes widened at his former Taicho's casuel use of an alien power with no spoken component or gesture, only a narrowing of his eyes as he concentrated. Was this the same man as before? Had he ever known the true Gin Ichimaru? Somehow he doubted it. The man was a master of misdirection and skilled at keeping his true nature hidden.

"I owe you both the truth and that's what your going to get, but first let me say to the two of you I'm so sorry, about everything. I should have trusted you both, but I was afraid, for myself and for you. I'd hurt you both enough and the truth might have gotten you killed! Besides, it wasn't only you I was protecting, I had a family to think of and if Aizen even thought in passing that I might not be all I seemed, well, I'd be dead and what he might have done to Igrayne and my children gave me nightmares! I don't need to remind you what he did to Kaien and Miyako do I?" Gin's voice was filled with pain, fear and regret, "If I had not done what I did, **both** of you would be dead and Momo would either be dead or Aizen's little toy. It's been that way since I entered the Seireitei Ran. It's a long story and you'll hear it in full later, I'm still not ready to explain everything yet, but he threatened everything I cared about, including you two. Especially you two! Who knows? Maybe he'd have used his powers on both of you to make you his playthings too. Then I'd have to live seeing you lessened and degraded every single day and know that I'd caused it. I couldn't do that to you, but I know how it looked and it's been eating me up inside for a long time, but I'm ready to fight beside you, the way I should have before."

Izuru Kira looked up, his sky blue eyes troubled, "Why now? What's different?" he asked.

"Because Aizen has unleashed something far more evil than he knows, something he can't control, but being Aizen, he won't believe that. He thinks he can make a deal with this thing and become a God by using all the lives of this world and the World of the Living and the Seireitei." Gin said, seriously.

"How does Aizen even know about this place?" Kira asked in surprise. "Even the shinigami didn't know! What could he have found that would give him that much power?"

"Something that cost many lives to stop and one of them was Igrayne's father," Gin answered, "although I doubt it's like you're thinking, because her father was the first and to date only one to make a pact with this thing and remain for the most part himself, with his soul intact, if very darkened. I'll let Igrayne tell you the rest."

"What else did you want?" Rangiku asked bluntly.

" I let you both down, I know that. I know saying I'm sorry isn't enough, but it's all I have. All I can do is try to explain myself and make what amends I can. When you had hold of me Ran, I prayed that you and the others could defeat Aizen in time, but I knew in my heart that you couldn't, but if I'd told you, then you would have been in more danger so I went with him instead. Personally, had it not been for Igrayne, what my death would have done to her, which is too horrible to even think about, I'd rather have died that day than go with him, but since I was the other half of a bonded pair that wasn't an option. In a bonding, if one of the pair dies the other half usually dies too, because we experience our partners death as if it were our own. Few possess even the will to keep living without their bondmate. I don't expect you to believe me, but it's the truth and you are free to consult anyone here about it if you like, but the truth that remains is that you two and Ukitaki are the only reasons I warned the Seireitei." Gin looked into two pairs of blue eyes, one pair crystal blue the other sky blue meeting his fully open red ones. It had been a long time since Rangiku had seen those eyes. He seldom showed them even to her, but the few times he had it had been to show his real feelings and right now they were filled with pain and remorse. His eyes had always given his true feelings away, which was why he kept them slitted most of the time. Gin would not allow them to be seen unless he **needed** her to believe him. Kira had only seen them fully open twice, once when Gin had asked for him as his lieutenant and once the night Kira was given his rank and he'd been invited to his Captain's quarters for a drink. Gin had talked about the night he had made Lieutenant and met Igrayne. He hadn't known his captain as long as Rangiku, but he could almost feel the pain coming from Gin. He had never found the man as creepy and uncomfortable to be around as others did. With him, Gin had been reasonable and even tempered and easy to work with, except for one legendary meltdown when some members of8 the 3rd had made a major screw up and had not followed Gin's orders during a battle with Hollows and a good 40 men had been killed or critically injured. Kira had been injured too, not seriously, but Gin's face had been absolutely white at the treatment center. He'd seen that Kira was all right and then called what was left of his division together and put the fear of God in all of them! Kira could hear him yelling all the way over in the 4th's hospital ward which was memorable in itself, because Gin had never raised his voice before. He had never needed to, his usual tone was more than enough to send his squad running to obey. What had caused the mess, Kira wasn't sure, but he was certain that whoever was at fault wished that their mother had never kissed their father. Gin could be absolutely merciless and had zero tolerance for stupidity! There had also been several explosions and the sense of a powerful reaitsu that could only belong to Gin. Whatever the 3rd's Taicho had done, Kira didn't really know. When he tried to ask, the other squad members would get a frightened look in their eyes and refuse to disscuss it and the one time he'd asked Captain Ichimaru, Gin had opened his red eyes, just a little and said in a very clipped voice, that Kira wasn't to worry about it since had they followed his or Gin's orders no one would have been hurt and it wasn't Kira's fault and then gave him a look that said that was all he was prepared to say. The rest of the time his Captain had been a pleasant man. He would drop small encouragements to his new lieutenant, praise him when he did a good job and sometimes tell the younger man how he had worked his way through a similar situation when his new lieutenant appeared to be having trouble. His sense of humor had been a bit odd and often sarcastic, though not with Kira, but he was rarely ever intentionally cruel unless he disliked the person in question, then he would become excruciatingly polite and screamingly annoying and indirect. At those times Kira had sometimes had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. During those times asking Gin a question was as useless as trying to stop the tide! If Gin didn't like the person doing the asking he'd never give them a straight answer no matter what they asked or said and no matter what rank they were. He'd lead them 6 ways to Sunday and still never get near what they'd asked him in the first place. All in all Kira had liked and respected his captain and it had shattered him to find that same man had been a traitor. Kira had later heard that during his confrontation with Captain Hitsugaya, Gin had hit Rangiku with his zanpakto and that she'd been injured, though not seriously. He'd been sure that there were feelings between those two, or had been, at least at some point and that they were still friends.

"Were we really in that much danger sir?" Kira asked.

"You saw how easily Aizen took all of you, even other Captains, down. Toshiro came at him in full bankai and Aizen didn't even blink. If Captain Unohana hadn't come in when she did, Toshiro would have died. I couldn't manage two stasis fields without Aizen knowing and it required my own life force to keep Momo alive. If I'd tried with Toshiro then I might have died and Momo surely would have. You can thank inherited knowledge I didn't know I had from Igrayne for that. Sometimes when I need to do something, but there's no time to think about it, it just pops into my head and I can do it. Now, back to Aizen, he stopped Ichigo's zanpakto with one finger and nearly cut him in two. Ichigo came within a hair of death too. Without Orihime, I doubt he would have made it. Finally he did everything he did and **none **of you had any clue that he was anything other than the kind hearted, friendly Captain of the 5th." Gin said in a level tone. "You tell me? Personally, I'd be terrified if I were you."

"I see. So why take him on now?" the younger man wondered, "What changed your mind?"

"Igrayne and my own neglected sense of right and wrong did. She and her people were created to fight The Nameless One and in the end it was the right thing to do. I've got a boatload of guiIt for what I've done already, so I just couldn't stand by and watch him destroy millions. I was there when he made his pact with it and I've never been so terrified in my life! The sense of power and ultimate evil was overwhelming and I watched Aizen become something far worse than he already was! He crossed a line that night that was never meant to be crossed and there is now, literally **nothing **he wouldn't do to reach his goal. That said, I think if we join together, we can defeat him. I said her father made a pact with it, but he also defeated it, but it cost him his life, the one thing he was desperate to hold on to. So very desperate in fact, that he sacrificed his wife and two of his children to do it. He killed them because in the religion he created, he was damned to Hell for the very power that made him able to do all the benefical things he'd done. Because he was a sorcerer, an Adept in fact, and for all his power, he couldn't save himself from a heart attack at the age of 29. If he died he would have gone to Hell. So he did the only other thing he thought he could do, he sacrificed those he loved the most for immortality. He was also aware that he would be around to see what came of the Church he created and what became of the one survivor of his family, his eldest son. For 900 years he murdered the entire Tarrant family, leaving only one male heir, the one most like him, alive to continue on." Gin's face was absolutely still as he said this. "He was the very definition of selfishness and vanity, but trust me on this, Aizen would be worse! In the end Gerald Tarrant was only interested in his own survival, not with becoming a God. The whole idea would have revolted him from what Ciani and Damien have told Igrayne.

"W..why would he do that?" Kira asked shakily. "Why kill his whole family if all he was interested in was survival?"

"Because they claimed the title of Neocount of Merentha and that was the one thing that they were specifically forbidden to do, because the first and only Neocount still walked the world and as long as he did, the title was his and his alone. I told you he was selfish and very vain."

"He killed his family for...a title? That's horrible! Your mate was born of that? Her father was unspeakably evil!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yes he was, but in the end he sacrificed his life and regained his honor. Another alien being known only as the Mother took part of him, his power and his mind to create Igrayne. She also took part of the rhakawoman Hesseth sa Restrath to be her mother, though how remains a mystery even to Igrayne since Hesseth was long dead by then and using her own DNA combined them into her firstborn, Igrayne sa Restrath de Tarrant. Hesseth was khrast, there is no direct translation, but it means she was one that went to the human lands and learned their ways and their languages, but Hesseth took it one step further. Her hatred of humans was tempered by the knowledge that all humans were not alike and that some, like Damien and Ciani could be trusted. There was a little girl that Damien and Hesseth saved from a group of people who were worshipping a Iezu called Calesta and they were going to sacrifice all three of them to him, but Tarrant saved them and they took the girl with them, though The Hunter was against it. Jenseny was the first human to be able to see and Work tidal fae...like the rhaka females. Hesseth began to teach her and soon grew to love her, a human girl. Hesseth and Jenseny both died to stop the evil that was turning the rhaka into demons and corrupting same evil had betrayed and killed Jenseny's father and would have killed her too. The humans on the Eastern continent were killing all the Adepts and gifted they could find. Or using them as bait for faeborn. It was twisting the Church that Tarrant created into an abomination too. In the end they both died for the greater good and finally a rhaka and a human had found common ground and learned to care for each other. Hesseth died to protect two humans, Jenseny and Damien. That was what set her apart. From what I know from inherited memories, about 700 or 800 years after landing on this planet the humans tried to wipe the entire race of rhaka off the face of Erna. The rhaka retreated here to this land and something, perhaps their need for safety, put up a barrier of power that shut out the humans. No human saw them again until Gerald Tarrant and Damien Vryce came here to find them. Hesseth had saved them once and after hearing them out decided that their peril was greater than her hate. Hesseth balances the Hunter, but do not doubt that Igrayne is the Hunter's Daughter and she will do **whatever it takes** to eliminate Aizen and recage the Nameless and so will I. I should have from the beginning." Gin finished with a sigh. "If we can't learn what Hesseth did, then what will happen next will make all of this world's violent history and that of Earth's look like a garden party."

"Why not just kill this Nameless?" Kira asked, "Why leave it alive?"

"Because it can't be killed. It's the living embodiment of evil and evil can't be killed. It's comprised of all of the darkest emotions that humans have. We all have a dark, violent, cruel side, the desire to harm or kill those we think have wronged us. It's true most people never actually do anything like that, but that side is a part of all of us whether we admit it or not. It's just part of being human. Here on this world, before Igrayne's people were born, the fae in response to the human mind gave it form. She says that when it is not united they speak in many voices and are a petty evil, mostly manifestations of hate and intolerence, but when it speaks in one voice it is almost invincible. I've seen both and I have no desire to do it again! It was absolutly horrifying and it took everything I had to hold on to my sanity! Only the knowledge that weakness would be fatal allowed me to hold it together. It's totally without even the concept of mercy or compassion, so it makes no allowances for human frailty. The Mother created Igrayne and the other Bharashadi to fight it should it ever be set free. Aizen set it free and I have to stop it. Stop him. Do you know what he offered it? He offered it Orihime's life and power! I guess I'd just had enough. I couldn't...I couldn't let him do that to her. I'd betrayed those I cared for once, I couldn't do it again. After what Aizen did to Momo I couldn't watch him murder another innocent girl in cold blood. There was also my lady and my children. Can you imagine what Aizen and the Nameless would have done with them? And lastly, I knew I couldn't fight what Aizen became that night. I honestly thought I was going to die with Orihime because I snapped and actually stood up to him. I knew that no matter what it took, I **had **to stop him, even if that meant Igrayne's life along with mine. At least our children and friends would be safe along with countless billions on both worlds. Got my cheek gashed nearly to the bone and when I went back to my room, I was in a total panic. That's when I heard Igrayne singing and her arms slipped around me. I didn't know how, but she was really there! Of course I panicked again and told her to leave, but then she told me what she really was." Gin shuddered, horror and anguish openly displayed on his face, "Igrayne had been waiting for me to make that choice. To choose to fight against Aizen openly and she came to me and offered me a new world and a new life with her and her people and took both me and Orihime here. How we got Orihime is even stranger! The same Espada Ulquiorra Shiffar who had captured her and compelled her to return with him to Hueco Mundo saw what I had seen and brought her to us, begging her to take her with us and save her. Someting has changed in him. He was beginning to care for the girl. I don't know how much yet or how far he'd go, but Igrayne offered him a place here if he ever needed a refuge, him and any Espada or Arrancar that wanted freedom. I'm almost certain he'll come eventually, the question is, how many will join him? Losing just Ulquiorra would shake Aizen to the core, but if we could get more...Aizen's army is fractured and the cracks are widening. If we could get two or even three Espada, then we could cut Aizen's legs right out from under him! If it became widely known, well he might begin to lose the loyalty of the others or cause them to challenge him, either way it will put him in a slightly more vulnerable position, although I don't fool myself into thinking that it will be easy. He was far more powerful than all of you combined before and he's even stronger now! That's why we have work together! You need us and we need you, so that together we can stop his evil from warping two worlds." the silver haired man explained, but his eyes kept wandering to Rangiku who was listening attentively, but still hadn't spoken much. Kira understood her anger, but if even half of what his former captain had told them was true then he hadn't been a willing traitor, but had done it to protect his friends and now Kira knew, a woman and his children. Kira could not say he would not have done the same in the other man's place. It appeared that Gin hadn't known what Aizen planned to do to Momo and he'd only used his lieutenant to slow Rangiku down and keep her away from Aizen and in distracting Kira and Rangiku, protecting them both from the sadistic man he served to save those he held dear at the expense of his own soul. To bear that alone, all this time must have been a crushing burden and something hinted to Kira that this wasn't the only thing haunting his former captain. There were things that might be even worse that had happened, but he doubted Gin would ever talk about them to anyone. There was a possibility that Igrayne knew and Kira hoped that she and the love and closeness he shared with her could help Gin face and overcome whatever it was. The blond sighed heavily. He was happy to find that his captain was not the traitor everyone had thought, but it saddened and depressed him that a man he admired, respected and had thought of as a friend had hidden so much pain and Kira hadn't even seen it.

"I think I would like to go for a walk." Kira said quietly, looking at Gin, "This is a lot to take in and I need to think, but for my part I forgive you and I will fight with you. Thank you Captain, for warning us and for explaining yourself to me." Izuru gave the other two a compassionate look and made a quick exit. He knew they needed to talk alone but he also knew Rangiku's temper and didn't want to be collateral damage. He hoped there weren't too many breakable things nearby or if there were that Gin could duck.

Gin sat for a long moment looking at his oldest friend and first love, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't he gave an inward sigh. He hadn't expected her to make it easy, but he hadn't expected her to shut him out either. Finally he reached out and put a hand on her arm, "Ran, I'm sorry, please talk to me. Tell me I haven't lost you!" Her full armed slap caught him on his right cheek and nearly knocked him off his cushion! _Shoulda seen that comin! Damn, didn't think she'd hit me quite so hard!_

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again, you bastard! Why? Why did you lie to me over and over? Why did you shut me out? Why couldn't you just tell me all this, years ago instead of pushing me away? If my life was in danger I had a right to know!" There were tears running down her face now. Gods how he hated to see her cry! "Why are you worried about losing me? You didn't care before so why should it make any difference now? You didn't love **me** enough to face Aizen openly! You shoved me away and then just abandoned Kira and me! If you cared so much about me, then why?" That question caught him totally offguard!

"What? I do love you Ran, you're my best friend! I told you, if you knew about what was going on with Aizen or he thought we were still together he'd have killed you or worse he'd have broken you! I told you how powerful he was, even then! I loved you then and I love you now!"

"Not like Igrayne you don't! You asked her to marry you didn't you?"

"Yes! She's my lifebonded and the mother of my children! Wait! Ran are you saying you still...feel that way about me? That..that you're **still...**in love...with **me?** That..that you still want...to..to..**be** with me? Why? After all I've done and after I've hurt you so much? Why would you still love me that much?" he asked, feeling stunned. He honestly hadn't believed she still felt that way about him, but Igrayne had been right it seemed. He supposed he shouldn't be so surprised. Igrayne could see into people's hearts as if looking through a clear window._**Damn! **__What the hell do I do now? I can't pretend I still feel like that, but I don't want to hurt her __**again!**__ What the hell does she __**see**__ in me? It's not like she can see into my mind and soul like Igrayne can! I've been indifferent at best for years and I kept pushing her away long before I ever met Igrayne and once I had, she __**knew**__ all along how I felt about Igrayne and my children and she never said a word then! I was barely her friend anymore! I only went out with her once in awhile and then it was totally platonic! Why now?_

"What difference does it make now? You chose her! Everything has been about **her **for years! You left **me** to go with Aizen, but for **her** you give all that up and decide to fight by her side! Me? I guess I'm on my own!" she struggled to get to her feet.

"Are you kidding me? I was fighting for you too! Most of my life has been spent protecting you! I joined the 13 Court Guard Squads to become strong enough to protect you! I saw what Aizen took from you! I wanted more than anything to be able to get it back and then, even when I knew I couldn't,

I still didn't want anything to hurt you worse! I stayed in the Seireitei when Igrayne left because you only had me to protect you! I did most of what I did for **you! **I let people believe everything that they wanted about me to keep you safe! I would have **died **to keep you safe! I still would, but that would mean killing another person! I don't believe you'd want me to either, because if you do then I've been dead wrong about you since we were kids!" he snatched her arm as she tried to stand up and yanked her back down, " Hey wait minuet! You can't just throw something like that out and then storm off! I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with someone else! You and I haven't been like that since before I made lieutenant! Are you trying to say that all this time you still loved me?"

"Let go of me!" Gin ducked another slap and grabbed both her shoulders and yanked her down. "And no you idiot, we have not been...**like** that since **you **met Igrayne! Women ceased to exist for you! She took you from me even more surely than Aizen did!"

"Damn it Ran stop this! We were just friends before that! It wasn't Igrayne's fault either! This bond came as a total surprise to both of us! I can't break it or we'd both die and I won't believe you'd ask something like that of me!" he said using a small bit of reiatsu to pin her down, "Now talk to me! Is that true?"

"Using your reiatsu to hold me down? That's low Gin, even for you!" Rangiku snarled, trying to twist away from him, "You have no right to ask me that anyway! It never mattered to you before so why do you care now?"  
Gin grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly, mentally reinforcing his demand, **"IS. IT. TRUE? Stop acting like a child and answer me!" **he sighed and said, "Ran...believe me, if I hadn't loved you all these years...my life would...would be very different...who knows? B..but if...if I hadn't...loved you and wanted to protect you...hadn't been **able **to protect you...you'd be dead! I pushed you away to save you! Now tell me...are you still in love with me?"

"Yes!" she finally said and sank into her cushion, her face hidden by her strawberry hair, "But it doesn't mean anything now because you chose someone else! You didn't feel the same!"

"I did so! Ran you were my first and I did love you, you know I did, but I knew it would make you a walking target to stay with me or let it get anymore serious than occasional lovers! I was Sousuke's possession, I had to be and as such anyone that took what he considered his wasn't allowed to live. He had already come within inches of killing you once! I couldn't do anything to stop him then, but I decided he was never gonna do it to you again, but he couldn't know that until I was strong enough to stand up to him! The only way for you to be safe and have a normal life was if Aizen thought I wasn't interested in you anymore, but you were all I had! I was so very lonely! When I met Igrayne, she wasn't of our world and that meant she was safe from Aizen so I could flirt and play with her. Gods Ran, I need to feel connected and wanted as much as the next guy! She was leaving the next day and would be out of his reach. I didn't expect to fall in love with her and you know what finding out about my children did to me! You were **there**! Why didn't you say something then? I've felt guilty over that for years! I **know **it hurt you! I hate to say this, but Ran we were over the day I knew I had to become a weapon to protect you! I knew that day I had to love you enough to lose you! Don't begrudge me a second chance at love. I wouldn't you! There will be somebody else that you'll love far more than you think you do me, because he will give you what I can't. You'll be able to love him with your whole heart and he'll be able to love you with all of his. There's just too much history and pain between us to ever go back to being anything but friends. I'm sorry Ran, but I can't give ya what ya want. Ya deserve everything and I can't give ya that." Gin whisperd, falling back into the dialect of his childhood, while he reached out and pulled a heavy lock of red-gold hair from her face, leaving his hand on her shoulder wondering briefly where he was finding the words to comfort her. He glanced at Igrayne, sending her a wordless wave of gratitude, "Besides, I didn't think I was even your type anymore! You always went for the big muscled guys after we broke it off." he sighed and reached out to his lifemate, "_Thanks my sweet girl. Wish I'd thought of all that myself."_

_ "My words, but your feelings. I was just translating." Igrayne sent back, "Better now?"_

_ "A little, but I still feel guilty." Gin answered as he waited for his friend to decide if she still hated him or not._

_ "So do I, but things are as they are. I love you and I won't step aside." she growled, "That's the difference between us. I won't step aside, she did."_

_ "Don't want you to sweet girl. You're the love of my life." Gin sighed and returned his attention to his oldest and dearest friend. _"Please Ran don't hate me for wanting to be happy again!"

Finally she put her hand over his on her shoulder and said, " I don't hate you Gin. It just still hurts I guess. I didn't say anything the night you found the picture because I knew by then that you were in love with Igrayne and I didn't stand a chance, especially when you had children with her! I could only hope that she could reach you when I couldn't. You left me a long time before you went to Hueco Mundo and it hurt so much that I wanted to cry, but I didn't want you to see how much you'd hurt me. I remember the night you found the picture of you kids and I could tell it tore you apart, I honestly thought you might cry, but when you wouldn't talk to me about it, I thought you didn't trust me anymore. I've never seen you look so terrified! Now I know why and I understand, but you still should have told me and you **were** my type, always have been, I just picked the other guys so that they didn't remind me of you." she looked into his eyes, "What did he do to you Gin? It's more than just being afraid Aizen might hurt Igrayne or me, he did something to you too. Something that came close to breaking you. I know you too well, so don't try to deny it!"

"I can't talk about it yet. Haven't faced it all myself yet. Igrayne probably knows, even though I haven't actually told her, but it's just too painful to talk about right now." he said, his voice getting a little rough from trying to control long buried emotions "When I can then I'll tell you, but I don't think you'll wanna hear it." His tight tone and his refusal to meet her eyes made her stomach sick as she imagined what might have been done to him and for how long."and yeah, Ran I wanted to cry the night I found the picture of the twins and I did cry when I was alone. Just because you didn't see me, doesn't mean I didn't do it."

"I may not want to hear what you went through, but you are my very best friend and you're an idiot if you think I'd let you face this alone! How dare you treat me like I'm weak and couldn't handle seeing you cry, even if it was about children by another woman! If you had cried then I would never have blamed you or told anyone about it! That's what friends are for Gin!" she said as she cuffed him lightly on the side of his head. "Just promise me one thing?" when he looked up she continued, "Don't shut her out like you did me. If it's going to work you have to be honest with her."

"Um Ran?" he sighed and squirmed uncomfortably, wringing his slender fingers, "Look this is hard to talk to you about, but I **can't** shut her out. She knows **everything** that I know at the same time I know it and I know her thoughts. She and her people are telepaths. According to her, so am I, that's why I bonded so closely with her. We just happen to already love each other, but the bond is unbreakable. It ensures that the Bharashadi will bear the strongest children with their perfect genetic match, but with us it's different, it's more than that. I am very, very much in love with her Ran, hard as that is to admit to you. In truth though, I can't **not** love her. She's everything I ever wanted! She can even out tease me! You have to admit I get on your nerves sometimes and after all that's happened I doubt that I could return to the Seireitei, no matter what the Soitaicho says. There would always be someone that didn't trust me and I'd never be allowed to forget what I did. It might even affect your career as an officer and I think I've caused enough problems for you. And really, I don't want to go back. Here I don't have those problems, I don't have a past here and the people respect and accept me, I don't have to pretend anymore and I can be myself. Another reason is that Igrayne and I are equal in power. You know that me being higher ranked and more powerful always bugged you and I know it made you insecure. It's a completely new life and it's what I want. Erna is...it's home to me and I belong here. I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear, but you deserve the truth. I do love you, I always will...just not the way you want me to. I just hope we can be friends and that this doesn't cause problems between us, although I understand if it does. It's a lot to ask. I'm really sorry, I didn't want to hurt you like this." he drew a deep breath and waited for her response.

"Your being stronger did bother me, I admit that and I know you care, thanks for being honest...finally! Geez Gin you can be absolutly thick sometimes! It didn't take a telepath to tell there was something wrong! I knew, you just wouldn't tell me! That's what hurt! I thought you didn't trust me anymore! I might not have been able to do anything and maybe I wouldn't have liked it, but I would have listened! We were supposed to be friends! Wasn't I there when you fell apart after finding out you had twins? You might not have cried, but you turned so pale and started shaking so hard that I thought you might pass out. I've never seen you look so totally caught off guard and then so terrified! I mean the surprise I could understand, but not why you were so afraid of having kids. I'd always had the impression that you wanted them someday. You didn't have to take it all alone! You didn't have to tell me everything, but you could have told me some of it, or at least cried on my shoulder! That's what friends are for!" she said poking his shoulder and then leaning her head lightly on it, "I missed you."

"I missed you too and I wanted to tell you, really I did, but I couldn't take the chance and I'd hurt you so much already. I could see the hurt in your eyes the night I found that picture." he put his arm around her and hugged her lightly, " I don't want to lose you again! I'll tell you what scared the hell out of me since you know now what Aizen has been doing. It was thinking what he would do to Igrayne and the children if he found out! If he ever suspected they existed then, either I'd be dead for hiding them or they would, or even worse they would have become research subjects if he'd known about her abilities, but either way it would have turned out as one of my worst nightmares, because he'd use them to make sure I never stepped out of line again! He was already upset that I'd spent the whole night with her and I got my ass kicked for that! What do you think he would have done to me if he knew I was in love with her? That she meant more to me than a one night stand? He was attracted to Igrayne too and she all but ignored him! He was jealous of me because Igrayne and I were...well, never mind about that part. I just couldn't take that chance. I know now I should have told you and I'm sorry." he paused to rub the side of his face where she'd slapped him, "Even if ya did try to break my jaw just now. Damn Ran did ya have ta hit me so freakin hard? That really hurt!"

She shook her head, "After all this time you still sound like a street rat and I slapped you as hard as you deserved! You had it coming and then some! You're lucky that's all I did! I've been so worried about you that I wanted to scream my head off! I was ready to track Igrayne down and see if she'd help me shake some sense into you!"

Gin smiled, purposely falling back into his Rukongai accent, " Gods forbid! Me at the mercy of **two **redheads? Even I'm not that masochistic! I suppose I did have it comin an I'm sorry I worried ya, but you just leave my accent alone! How else would ya know it was really me?"

"There are a few visual clues," she said mussing his silver hair like she had when they were children.

"I ain't the only silver haired one now though. Kai has it too." he chuckled shaking his head to straighten his hair and brushing his bangs aside with his fingers.

"I saw him. He's certainly grown up! He looks so much like you it's eerie! Those green eyes are pretty with his silver hair. Do they all have those jade green eyes?" she wondered. She regarded Gin and his snug leather outfit, " You look..." she swallowed, "You look great Gin. That uniform suits you. Shows off all the...well never mind. I shouldn't be thinking about that since it appears all that belongs to another woman."

"Thanks Ran, nice ta know ya still appreciate the view." he chuckled and then continued "And all of them have eyes like that. Its a racial charcteristic, but believe me that's not all! They don't look... exactly like you think they do."

"What do you mean by that?" Rangiku asked looking at her friend.

"They hold an illusion over their features. It's one of their powers, illusions so perfect that you can't break them and that can even kill. You don't even know it's an illusion unless they tell you. Their eyes have slit pupils like the rhaka and their ears and eye teeth are pointed. It isn't much, but the difference is amazin!" he answered with a grin "And really beautiful."

"Why though?" she asked, " I mean why hide what they are? Isn't this their homeworld?"

"It is, but I suppose it's easier on the humans. On this world the relations between the humans and the rhaka are still a bit tense and they're afraid that the humans will see them as halfbreeds at a moment when distrust could be fatal, although anyone that has that attitude and displays it in front of me should start runnin now or I'll introduce them to Shinsou and the consequences of being a racist ass hat! You know the crap I took on the streets because of my hair and eyes! Some things never change I guess. At least here I'm not the oddest looking person and most of them consider different eye colors exotic." he said.

"What the hell is an ass hat?" she laughed " You still have a way with words Gin!" Rangiku tipped her head, "What does Igrayne think about your eyes? Because that's the only opinion you care about."

"Lets just say she likes them and leave it at that." he chuckled. "And an ass hat is some idiot with his head so far up his ass that he can use it for a hat."

Rangiku laughed at the definition Gin had come up with and turned to look at him,"So she can out tease you huh? I didn't think anyone could do that! I thought you hated being teased back!"

"Yeah well...not when she does it." he chuckled.

"She gets you doesn't she?" Rangiku said softly.

"What do ya mean by 'gets me'? he wondered

"I mean, idiot, that she understands you!" she explained.

"Yeah, guess she does, but don't call me an idiot!" he growled

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop being one!" she sniffed "Somebody has to humble you once in a while. I suppose you've forgotten how to have fun!"

"Not entirely." he shot back, "When this is over I'll show you so pth! I'm sure everyone will be in the mood to party."

"I can still drink you under the table."

"We'll see." he nudged her playfully like he had when they were kids and she shoved back. "There'll be plenty of alcohol. My lady's family owns a vineyard. I got you a bottle of my favorite. I think you'll like it."

"So how does your lady feel about our conversation? You said she knows everything you know so she must have overheard." Rangiku looked alarmed, "She knows I slapped you!"

"Actually no she didn't overhear anything. She's got a privacy shield up for the moment, until I tell her we're done talking. She knows you slapped me, but she won't interfere, not unless you were actually trying to kill me. In fact she knew you might need to hit me a time or two and told me not to duck because you needed to vent some anger before we could talk this out. I knew it too and besides you're both redheads so I knew you'd be mad as hell! You didn't have to loosen a few teeth, but I knew I was gonna get clocked. As to why she isn't listening in on a private conversation, she says, just because we're constantly in communication doesn't mean she just rummages around in my thoughts. That would be rude, so she shields and waits until I want to talk about it. If I choose not to, she's ok with that too." he explained. "She knows that there are some things I just have to work through on my own. She's supportive, but some decisions only I can make and she respects that. Lot different from before ain't it?" Gin puposely allowed his Kansai accent to color his voice more heavily for a moment, just to tease her.

"Are you saying I wasn't supportive?" she asked with a sidelong look of irrittation. " I would have been if you'd just **t****old **me!"

"Maybe, but I don't have to tell Igrayne anything. She knows when to ask questions and when to let me work things out for myself." he glanced at his friend, "Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm not saying you were pushy or unsupportive. I was grateful for all that you did and tried to do. You were a friend to me even when I didn't deserve one. It's just...a Bharashadi thing I guess. Because we are so closely connected she can tell without asking. Telepathy I guess or maybe empathy. I don't know, this is all kinda new for me. I'm not really comfortable using telepathy with anyone but Igrayne and the kids. It's overwhelming and a little disconcerting since I still have to try to remember to actively shield, but thankfully no one seems to pry. They can and do pick up surface thoughts and emotions, but that's it. Only Igrayne is in my head all the time and she somehow doesn't pry and she really only listens if I'm talking to her. I think she understands my issues about trust and honesty. She knows I've hidden my real personality for so long that even I'm not sure how to act any other way."

"What's it like? Being so closely linked to someone else that you're aware of all of her thoughts and she's aware of all of yours?" Rangiku asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "I mean, how close are you two, really?"

"Give me yer hand." he said holding out his. When she took it Gin pulled her into their link, letting her experience it fully, the constant exchange of thoughts and emotions, even physical sensations, for a moment and then let go of her, "It's like that. We're that close."

It took Rangiku a moment to catch her breath, From what she'd experienced of their link, she could tell that Igrayne was tired, worried and her back was a little stiff and sore and Gin had a headache, was equally tired and as usual he was hungry. It had been hard to tell which of them was feeling what and between them the constant flickering images of thoughts, emotions, memories, pain, worry, sadness, joy and a low constant hum as if someone or a crowd of someones were speaking just out of hearing. "Oh my gods! That's so intense! How do keep from being overwhelmed? I couldn't tell where you ended and she began! How can you** live** with that? With someone else so...so...**there, **all of the time?"

"I find myself wondering how you live without it." he shrugged, "It's so much a part of what I am now that I can't imagine anything else. I never have to wonder how she feels or if she's telling me the truth and it's...reassuring in a way I kinda need right now, especially after all of Aizen's lies and mindgames. It's been like that since the night we met, but I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating until recently. I'm more or less used to it now, but" he grinned at her, "it's amazin what ya can get used to." His smile faltered amd he glanced over at her, "Ran, are you really okay with this? I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. If you can't handle it I'll understand."

"I'm happy you're back and we're friends still, the rest I'll deal with, so yeah I'm okay with it. I won't say I don't wish it was different, but at least you're not Aizen's lapdog like everyone thought. At least I know you're safe and I don't have to worry so much about you and I'm going to extract some payback on all the ones that told me I was crazy to be your friend." his friend answered.

"You're sure?"

"I don't have much choice, do I? I either accept it or I lose the only family I have. Igrayne seems nice enough and a lot more understanding than I'd be. She seemed to be genuinely concerned for me and sorry that she'd caused me pain. I know she didn't mean to hurt me and neither did you. Things happen I guess! I'd like to meet your children later too. What are they like?" she asked.

"They're good kids, smart and strong, although I had nothing to do with anything other than making them, so I can't take any credit for that. My daughter Silmara has powers very like the Quincy and she uses a bow too. Think she has designs on Uryu." Gin snickered and Rangiku smiled as well, "Poor kid, he'll never see it comin! He already can't keep his eyes off her! See? He's watching her every move and he doesn't even realize it! What's worse is that Silmara seems to have inherited my charming personality." He laughed and shook his head, "I'd say the poor kid is in for a rough time."

"Well then I'm sure I'll like her! Maybe I'll help her get his attention, it's so much fun when they're that innocent." she grinned at her friend. "If he's like any other boy he'll get over his shyness once he realizes a girl as beautiful as your daughter has a thing for him."

Gin groaned and shook his head, "Gods, take it easy on the poor kid Ran! I know what you're like when yer playin matchmaker! This kid isn't even used to girls knowing he's alive and he's shy as hell, painfully shy! Besides, she's my daughter! I'm not happy that she even **notices** boys!"

"Oh don't be such a prude Gin! She's old enough and Uryu isn't a letch. In fact she couldn't have chosen a sweeter guy. Something tells me he'll enjoy being chased by a girl as pretty as your daughter. So what about your son? What's he like?"

" I'm **not **being a prude, I'm being a father! There's a difference!" he argued, wincing a little at the idea of his pretty daughter growing up already. "As for Kai he's more like Igrayne than me really, no matter who he looks like, though I do think he could be as ruthless as me if he's angry. You know that's why I don't lose my temper very often. When I do, it's really hard to get it back under control again. Igrayne is colder when she's mad. I think she could freeze your blood right in your veins if she lost it far enough. In fact she could probably scare you to death. Her father could. Kai doesn't seem to have settled on anyone yet, but I hear he's very popular among both human and rhaka ladies and enjoys that popularity as fully as he possibly can! He's one of the most sought after guys when night falls. As he says, everybody needs a hobby and he's not interested in stamp collecting." Gin laughed, looking his son's way for a moment, " They're both great kids, though I might be a touch biased. Igrayne did an amazin job with them. Almost makes what I went through worth it."

_ "Nothing is worth what you went through my love! I will never forgive Aizen for what he did to you." _came Igrayne's gentle mindvoice, but Gin could hear the underlying growl of anger in it though she tried to hide it.

_"I'm gettin over it sweet girl, so don't worry. Love you." _

_ " I love you too."_ she anwered and her immediate presence in his mind vanished. Gin was still aware of her, but the mental privacy shield was back in place.

"Was she speaking to you?" Rangiku asked, "You kind of got a faraway look in your eyes for a minute and the expression on your face softened. You only look like that when you care about someone."

"Yeah, just for a second. She wasn't listening, but if I get an emotional spike then she feels it. It's kind of an automatic thing. I do it with her too." he explained.

"So what made an emotional spike just now?"

"Thinking about what I went through and saying that my kids made it almost worth it."

"Oh." she said, "Are you ever going to tell me about that? I mean you're my friend and I want to help you get through it. Especially if it happened because of me."

"Someday Ran, I promise, but not right now. I just can't yet and this isn't the time." he said squeezing her hand, then he changed the subject, "So what's been going on in the Seireitei since I left? Any new scandles or gossip?"

Rangiku laughed, "You still like watching people squirm don't you Gin?"

"Just tryin ta catch up, besides ya know ya like gossip too!" he grinned, poking her side and making her squirm and laugh.

"Stop that! It tickles!"

"I know." he smirked.

"If you don't stop I'm not telling you a thing!" she warned.

"Okay, okay! You' re no fun anymore!" he pouted, but he was having a hard time keeping his face straight, "So? Spill it!"

"I never claimed to be. Anyway, Momo is recovering...slowly, but she still thinks that Aizen is innocent and that you're forcing him to do everything." Rangiku said and then sighed, "I wonder if she'll ever be the same."

"Poor girl," Gin shook his head, "Aizen had her under his control for a long time, but Igrayne might be able to help."

"How?"

"Aizen's zanpakto doesn't work on her and she can break the spell on others just like she did with Yammamoto and the rest of you. After she does, some of her people are mindhealers and might be able to help her. Igrayne is helping me the same way. When this is over I should be able to face everything and move on and if I can so can Momo." Gin answered, running long fingers through the back of his hair in a long familiar gesture of remorse. "Too bad she has to. He has a lot to pay for Ran."

"Yes," she agreed, "he does, but lets not talk about him. Mayuri's latest experiment nearly blew up half the Seireitei! He's been working on what he calls a smart bomb."

"Doesn't sound too smart to me." Gin chuckled, "Was Yammamoto steamed?"

"Oh yes he was! He docked the 12th's budget for the next two years! Needless to say the captain of the 12th is a bit peeved, but even he admits that the damage has to be repaired. Saya and Asato are finally getting married. The 9th isn't going to let Asato live down how long it took him to make up his mind anytime soon."

"Bout time!" Gin snorted "All that will-they-or-won't-they was getting tiresome! Asato always claimed he was allergic to marriage. So what changed his mind?"

"Saya did. She told him put up or shut up or she was done with his sorry ass and he could go pound sand! At the top of her lungs! You could hear her yelling all over the Seireitei!" Rangiku laughed. "Poor Asato looked a little worse for wear when I saw him afterwards."

"Yeah I can imagine. I'm sure that famous temper of hers burned some hide off! " Gin snickered, "I'm surprised she waited as long as she did. She's not exactly the patient type. Sometimes I wondered if she was a closet redhead. Even I used to avoid her when she was angry. Hell, even Aizen didn't want to be around when she went off! He used to call her the walking grenade. You never knew what would set her off or when she would she explode. So when is she dragging him to the alter?"

"Early May I think. What about you? When are you marrying Igrayne?" his friend asked.

"Don't know, there really hasn't been time enough to discuss it. Besides, I just asked her the other night. I'd like it to be soon, but what do I know about putting a wedding together? I have no idea what it takes. I know that members of her family are always married in the Church her father created. The human ones anyway." he amended.  
"Will she?"

"Don't know. Her human family are nobles," he made a face as he said that, _Gods! Me, a street thief and a prostitute, marrying a noblewoman! The daughter of the most powerful Adept that ever lived and a being that is only one step away from being a Goddess. What the hell have I dared to love? Then he stopped himself, as he felt her love wash over him. No, she's a, well not a mortal, but a creature of the Living World and she would never want to be a Goddess, but sheesh! Her father founded a church and the Order of The Knights of the Golden Flame and their blood is every bit as blue as Byakuya Kuchiki's! Kaien would die laughing! No he'd be __**pointing **__and laughing! Probably rolling on the ground too! Still, he'd be happy for me. He'd give me crap for years, but he'd be happy and the first one to want ot throw me a party. Kaien Shiba, I hope you're happy! You got me into this with your _**first**_ party! he thought in amusement. He hadn't known until after Kaien had died that he and Ukitaki had planned his celebration for making lieutenant. He knew it touched his former mentor that Igrayne had named their son for Kaien. It touched him too."_so she might. Doesn't matter to me as long as she says I do." he grinned shrugging, "I'm sure there are rhaka traditions too. She'll probably follow both and the rhaka will use it as an excuse for a big celebration. Don't care about that either, just about her. We did things a little backwards, havin the kids first, but in the end it's good. From what Igrayne tells me, there were many Celtic cultures that required the bride to become pregnant and ensure her fertility before the marriage could be made. It's the idea behind the year and a day handfasting, although we skipped that part too. Too bad Kaien isn't around to see it. He would have had a field day at my expense! I'm sure that where ever he is he's having a good laugh."

"Why would he be laughing at you?" she wondered. "And what was up with that face?"

"Because Igrayne is a noblewoman and I'm...well I'm not. I'm what Ulquiorra would call 'trash'. " Gin laughed."I made that face because by all rights, Igrayne shouldn't have anything to do with a street rat like me! Our backgrounds couldn't be more opposite!"

Rangiku gave her friend a long considering look, "Well, whatever your backgrounds are, she seems to be good for you. I'm glad. As for her being a noble and you common, I guess that's not a problem here?" she asked, "Does Igrayne...know about you in those days?"

"Yeah, she knows, but she's never brought it up and I'd rather not." he answered, " As for being highborn or common, well here on the Plaines it doesn't matter. It might in the human lands, but the Bharashadi share as many issues about humans as the rhaka do so it doesn't matter much to anyone but me and I just think it's a little ironic. It seems when women notice me they tend to be noble, other than you that is. I've never been sure why."

"Uh duh Gin, look in a mirror!" Rangiku laughed, "You've always been handsome, but now that you're more like the old Gin I knew you're breathtaking, especially since you keep your eyes open now! You seem really happy and it shows."

"I am happy. I've laughed more in the last few days than in the last hundred years. In a way it's kind of like I've been given a whole new life, so unlike the one I had before that I literally **can't** be the same person I was or maybe I have to be the real me since it isn't really possible for me to hide anything from her. It's a relief not to have to be who people think I am and just be myself." he looked over at his longtime friend, "Does this make any sense?"

"Oddly yes." she answered, " You were always so alone, even when we were together. I just couldn't reach you, but now you're not."

Gin chuckled, "What does it say about me that it took a new race to produce a woman that could reach me?"

Rangiku cuffed his head lightly, " It says you're an idiot. Somebody had to make a woman that could get inside your tiny little brain so you don't miss everything totally!"

"It just means I'm special!" Gin said in a superior tone as he rubbed the back of his head where Rangiku had slapped him. "Ow! Stop hitting me or I'm gonna dump you in the river!"

"No, it means you're an idiot and if you try dumping me in a river, just remember paybacks are a bitch and I'll just yank you in with me!" she said poking his ribs, they laughed and continued to talk of friends and news from the Seireitei as his lady and the other captains talked of the danger Aizen and his new ally posed.

Igrayne gave a mental sigh and relaxed when she felt some of the tension drain out of her lifemate. Now she could give her full attention to the matter at hand.

"So my lady, you seem to know the most about what the rest of us are facing so why don't you bring all of us up to speed." Ukitaki said with a smile, "From what you said in the Seireitei it sounds like we're in for a lot of trouble if we don't stop them."

"You are in unimaginable danger, Captain. Sousuke Aizen not only possesses double a captain's power, but now he has allied himself with the Nameless One. With one blow he could sweep you away and take anything he wishes. He does not, however, know about us. The last time that thing saw freedom we had not been created yet. My father, Hesseth, my rhaka mother and the Patriarch of the Church of the One God all Sacrificed their lives to stop it and kill the Iezu it was manipulating. We are your only hope." she answered gravely, looking at the assembled Captains.

"Why your people? We were taken by surprise by Aizen last time, but this time we'll be ready. Why do we need you?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked bluntly.

"Taken by surprise? Really? If that's true then you're even worse off than I thought! A corp of elite warriors like you're supposed to be shouldn't be** able to be taken by surprise! **Why can't you just admit you were blinded by Aizen's power and that you were unprepared for a being with that kind of power and move on?" Igrayne said her tone filled with skepticism, "You used your bankai against him Toshiro and he stopped you with ease. He was also able to stop Ichigo's sword with one finger. What does that tell you? I know you're young, but I didn't think you were quite so naïve. Shouldn't you be able to handle anything unexpected? Aizen played you all for fools! You are not one organized unit, you are split into 13 seperate groups! There is distrust and derision between the squads and their leaders do not speak and cooperate with one another! He's already used it against you sucessfully more than once. Do you think he'd hesitate to do it again? If you continue with that attitude, then you may as well surrender now and save us all the trouble."

"So what should we do? Let you take over? The only thing we know for certain about you is that you're in love with a a traitor! Someone who murdered and manipulated for over a century right alonside Aizen! You'd say anything to save his ass!" Hitsugaya shot back angrily, his aqua eyes colder than his blade. "What can you do that we can't?"

" Haven't you been listening? Many things, things you couldn't even imagine in your worst nightmares," came the lady's even reply, " and you would do well to remember that. Did you forget that I took all of you down with one **thought?** I could manipulate you as easily as Aizen but, the whole idea of doing that is repulsive to me! I am a creature of the Living World and though I have been given great power, I have also been charged to use it wisely! I am a living being and I do not have the infinite wisdom to truly be a God, no mortal being does! As for Gin, there are things that happened to my mate that you have no idea of so do not call him a traitor until and unless you do. In his place you might have done the same! If all I cared about was saving Gin, we would only have to ignore you and the Seireitei until Aizen killed you all. Instead he and I have offered to help you, in fact it was Gin's idea! He couldn't let you all face this without warning! If you do not shed this unreasoning hate then it's going to get you killed! Worse it could get the rest of us killed! If you have a death wish, then by all means, get on with it, otherwise, sit down, shut up and listen for a change!" Though Igrayne was trying to contain her irritaion, this boy was annoying in his unwillingness to listen! She felt Gin send soothing thoughts to her and a gentle reminder, _"You always tell me to stay calm and not let my buttons get pushed. My attitude toward this kid is coloring yours. Sorry I'm causing you all of this irritation."_

"Unreasoning hate?" the young captain snapped, "I have every reason! He tried to kill my best friend! He stood by while Aizen manipulated and used her the whole time she was his lieutenant and he almost killed her! If not for Rangiku stepping in and blocking his blade, he would have killed her, not to mention he **took **her to the Central 46 quarters and watched Aizen drive his sword through her heart! He said so himself! Gin also stood by while Aizen used us as test subjects, created the Visored! It was one of those **experiments** that killed Kaien Shiba!"

"No Hitsugaya, Ran didn't block my sword." Gin stated flatly, coming over to stand beside Igrayne, reaching over to take her hand almost unconsciously and giving her slim fingers a gentle squeeze. He kept her hand in his as he sank down beside her, gracefully folding his legs under him. "She couldn't have blocked a full on attack from a Captain's zanpakto. I only wanted you to think I was going to kill Momo. Believe this, if I'd really **wanted** Momo dead then she'd **be** dead! I saved her after Aizen stabbed her because I had no idea he planned to kill her! Forgive me for not making a show out of it! If I had we'd both be dead! You yourself had some trouble with my blade and I wasn't even fighting all out. You have no idea do you? You would have had **no** chance against me! Captain or not! Not even your bankai could really get ahold of me and you've never seen mine now have you? You know I was a captain, so you know I have one, but you have no idea what I can do or how strong my reiastu is because I've **always** been able to mask it, even from Aizen. I can mask it so well that no shinigami, not even Aizen could find me when I didn't want to be found! I didn't **need **to get into a fight with you and if I was the man you think I am then I would have waited and appeared behind you and killed you and you wouldn't even have known I was there until Shinsou was sticking out of your chest! I'm second to Sousuke by only a small margin. I spent my time using the same techniques Aizen used to amp up my reiastu, though it came close to killing me a time or two, but that means I have twice a captain's strength too. No one knows that because I didn't **want **anyone to know, least of all Aizen! You only 'won' that night because I walked away! I walked away, because I had no intention of killing you!" he turned his silver head and surveyed the room, "I have twice the strength of the strongest of you left and I'm willing to fight with you, but this will only work if we trust each other. Otherwise we might as well give up now. I knew you were young Hitsugaya, but I didn't think you were stupid!" he looked at the Captain of the 10th, shaking his head, "Ya just don't get it do ya kid? I'm on your side! Always have been! Just because I didn't charge head on into a fight I knew I couldn't win didn't mean I wasn't fighting Aizen in my own way! You could learn a thing or two about that yourself, kid. I'd hate to see you cut down for lack of a little common sense and patience."

"He's right Captain," Rangiku said softly, coming up to stand next to Hitsugaya, "I know he wasn't fighting at full power. He'd have at the very least broken my arm and I was only bruised. I've known Gin for most of my life and he has always been able to keep his true strength a very close secret, but I do know that if he'd used even the full strength of his shikai I'd be dead. I also know what his bankai is and I doubt even someone like Captain Zaraki could handle it at full power. He is **that** strong. I have no idea what the lady's people can do, but if what she did in the Seireitei was any indication then I think we'd be silly to pass up their help. We also know Aizen's zanpakto won't work on the Bharashadi. With them on our side Aizen can't blind us again."

"Then it looks like we'll be working together. I got a taste of what you can do my dear lady and Rangiku is right, we'd be silly to pass up your help. So how do you propose we go about this?" Kyoraku asked, speaking into the tense silence.

"That each squad have at least one of my people attached to them and that they train with my Weaponsmaster and the Shadow Guard as well as the other rhaka warriors in our style of fighting." Igrayne expained, "They should also learn to train together. **All** squads and do not tolerate isolationist thinking. If even one squad is unprepared then we risk two worlds. The 11th must learn to work with the 4th and so on, even with people that personally dislike each other. There must only be two sides, Aizen's and ours. Because Aizen knew this and planned carefully, he was able to use your disunity against you. He was a united force, now though there are cracks. One of his most trusted has turned against him and I believe the Arrancar are not united. Orihime, Ichigo?"

Ichigo who had been listening quietly, took up the conversation, "She's right, they're not a united front. Certain elements in the Espada only support him because he's powerful and he can help them gain power of their own, not because they are loyal to him. If he were shown to be weak or something he did threatened the Arrancar's survival then they might turn on him. I know Grimmjow came to Karakura without orders to find and kill anyone with strong reiatsu, so that implies they don't always follow what Aizen says."

Orihime shyly spoke up, "All ten of the Espada fight amongst themselves. When Grimmjow fought Ichigo against orders, Tousen chopped off his arm and destroyed it with fire and Luppi took his place, but the first thing Grimmjow did once I restored his arm was kill Luppi in cold blood right in the Great Hall. Aizen didn't even blink, in fact I think he provoked it by having me heal Grimmjow. Ulquiorra said it was the way the Espada are chosen, that only the strongest are allowed to command Aizen's armies and that defeat is unforgivable. So did Captain Ichimaru."Orihime looked at Gin for confirmation and he smiled at her and nodded.

"I did and you have a good memory and sharp instincts, Orihime. The Espada are more disjointed than you are and we can exploit these weaknesses. If we're willing to work together, otherwise we fall alone. One by one he will consume us. So which do we do?" Gin finished, tipping his head and regarding the assembled company.

"I don't see any other choice, we work together. One question though. Why do we need one of your people with us?" Ukitaki asked.

"My people are telepathic and can stay in constant contact with each other. Hell butterflies might be noticed, especially by Aizen and Tousen. I must ask though that any bonded pairs be assigned to the same unit. They must also be granted complete privacy during their off hours. The bond requires it. Is this acceptable?" Igrayne asked.

"I see no problem with that. When does the training start?" Ukitaki asked with a nod.

"This week, here on Erna. Aizen will be less likely to find us out here. I will be giving you the knowledge of the rhaka language as well. Until then one or more of the Shadow Guard or members of the khrast will be on duty to provide translators. I would do so now, but I fear that I don't have the energy required at the moment." Igrayne answered. "Thank you all for your willingness to listen. Gin and I both know it can't have been easy. Tomorrow then. I believe it has been a long day for all of us so I will have you shown to your tents and dinner brought. Rasha, please see to it?" she said turning to a tall young male in the uniform of the Shadow Guard. "Until then goodnight. We apologize for not staying and sharing dinner with out new friends, but Gin and I have been planning our defenses nonstop and are very tired. If you will excuse us we will see you later. Good night all, pleasant dreams. Oh and Uitaki. About that cough, please see Solea's daughter Seata at you first convenience. I believe she has some medications that may be more effective in controlling your illness and restoring your energy." Igrayne and Gin exited the tent to find that night had descended though there was only one moon tonight. The other two would rise later. Igrayne reflected that they probably should have stayed and shared dinner with their new allies, but she was very tired as was her lifemate. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before. Not that she minded any more than Gin did. It was in a good cause.

"Well that went well. Better than I expected actually, I expected Hitsugaya to put up more of a fight, but you certainly swatted him down. I half expected you to threaten to spank him! However, it was a long day! I'm starved and tired to death!" Gin said rubbing the back of his neck and rolling a kink out of his stiff shoulders. His right cheek still stung and his eye felt a bit swollen though he had purposly not dodged the slap. He knew Igrayne was right, his friend had needed to release her anger and hurt before she could forgive him.

"I almost did! He's young, but if he's going to be a Captain then he doesn't have the luxury of being childish. On the other hand, he was duped like all the rest of them and because he is so young he feels more pressure to show he deserves to be a captain. Dinnner should be waiting in our quarteres, my love." Igrayne said with a smile for her lover, "Your eye and cheek still hurt don't they?"

"A little. Ran has a strong arm and she gave it her all." he answered, "How'd ya know?"

"I could feel it," she smiled, "Rangiku is a true redhead. I wouldn't have gone easy on you either."

Gin laughed and shook his head, as he slipped his arm around her waist, " I know ya wouldn't."

They continued together arm in arm, in companionable silence until they came to their quarters and went inside. Gin felt his muscles relax as they crossed the threshhold. This was his home and he felt comfortable here. He sighed happily when he smelled dinner. Roasted meat, sliced thick and nicely rare and potatoes with herbs and cheese, with freshly baked bread. It smelled wonderful and made his stomach growl. He grinned when Igrayne turned at the sound, "Sorry, didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled dinner."

"Well then lets eat before you starve my love." she smiled, kissing him lightly. It had been a good day. Better than she'd hoped, but she could tell his cheek still hurt, so she brushed it with her fingertips sending healing fae into the bruised flesh, easing the pain and healing the injury. She surpressed the flash of irritation at Rangiku. She had needed to vent, but Igrayne wasn't wildly thrilled with anyone that hurt Gin, even if he might deserve it.

"That's amazing! It doesn't hurt at all now. What is that? It's not like what Orihime does is it?" he asked when she opened her eyes again. "It doesn't hurt at all now." he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Thank you love."

"No, it's healing magic and it uses the fae. If you were more severely hurt it would take a little longer, but the end result would still be the same." she replied with a smile, "Now lets eat, I'm hungry too. After that maybe a shower and a long soak. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." he grinned sitting down. Their chairs were turned towards each other with a table between them, holding their dinner. They ate in silence for the most part, both hungry and tired, from today and from their late night, but every now and then she would throw a few words into the quiet and make him laugh. Gin finished his meal and drained his wineglass in one long swallow. "Ah, I feel better already." He stretched and cracked his neck with a sigh then relaxed back into his chair while his lady finished her meal. "Still want that shower?" he asked when she was done. Igrayne nodded and he stood, gathering their robes and holding out his hand, "Comin?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure you'll take care of that soon." she said coyly as she took his hand and followed him into the bathing room.

"Yer a bad girl ain'tcha?" he laughed, then swept her up into his arms and planted a warm kiss on her lips, "I ain't got no use fer good girls! A bad girl now, I know just what ta do with you!" Gin had her out of her uniform in only a few moments, his ability to multitask never ceasing to amaze Igrayne. She had his clothes off a few seconds later and she turned on the hot water, a little distracted by her lover's roaming hands.

"That tickles!" she gasped when his fingers swept down her sides.

"I know!" he snickered, shivering when she caught his hand and then attacked his sides too, "Hey! Am I gonna have ta hold you down? Didn't know you were into that kinda thing!"

"Sure you didn't! You can say that after everything we've done together?" she laughed.

"Well I've never tied you up before." he grinned down at her then his eyes turned speculative, "Maybe later?"

"Maybe, I've never said no so far have I?" she returned, "Come on before the water gets cold." With that she pulled him into the shower, sighing as the hot water streamed down their bodies, "Too hot?"

"Nope, feels great. It's just right, kinda like you." he said holding her close and resting his head on her damp hair. She felt so good in his arms. He sighed contentedly, finally the day was getting better and he was relaxing.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." she smiled, putting her arms around his waist and leaning against him while he turned her lips towards his to steal a kiss.

"What can I say? You bring out the sweet side in me." He tipped his head back and let the water run over his hair and face, running his hand across his eyes to clear them. "Want me to wash your hair?"

"Please," she answered, running soap across his chest and shoulders. She got her hair wet and felt him work the shampoo through it carefully so as not to tangle the long strands and parting it with his long fingers to rinse out the soap.

" I love your hair. It's like a river of fire." he whispered, leaning his cheek agains the wet strands. "Wanna wash my back pretty one?" He turned letting her spread the soap across his back and shoulders, working it in firmly and earning a groan of pleasure from him, especially when her strong fingers kneaded his sore stiff shoulders. He always stiffened up there when he was stressed. She continued to massage the soap into his back until she felt him relax. "That feels so good, " he sighed as her fingers continued to work on his shoulders.

"My pleasure, love." she said letting the water rinse his back and her breath hitched as she watched it run like liquid silver across his slender, toned body.

"See something you like?" he grinned, seeing her somewhat lost and admiring expression as he shook wet hair out of his eyes.

"I like everything I see right now. You look gorgeous with the water running over your body." she smiled.

"Do I now? Feel free to touch anything you like, pretty one." he grinned, an open invitaion in his red eyes.

"Mmm," she pressed her body against him for a moment, "You're so warm and you smell good." she finally pulled away and said, "Lets finish our shower before the water gets cold. We can play in the tub. Shall I wash your hair?"

"Sure," he said as he felt those strong musicians fingers work across his scalp, soothing the slight headache he'd had all day. He sighed when he rinsed the last of the soap off and they left the shower to slip into the hot water of the huge tub. If this wasn't heaven it was close enough for him. He smiled, liking the fragrance of the oils scenting the water. It was soft and light, but sensual. It enticed and invited without being overpowering. He wondered what it was.

"I don't know about you, but this feels wonderful," she sighed and curled herself around him in the hot water.

"It does and so do you kitten." he said, wrapping his arms around her. He let his fingers wander over her soft skin, inhaling the scented steam deeper as it enhanced hers. Gin was enjoying the gentle seduction of both scent and touch. His mate was warm in his arms and he felt relaxed and yet his body tingled with anticipation. After the stress of the day it was doubly welcome. He shivered when her soft lips grazed the skin on his chest and she continued across his shoulder and collarbone, just soft little brushes, but they felt hotter than the water. "Mmm, that feels good, hime," he sighed, letting his head fall back and expose his neck to her soft questing lips and fingertips, "Still a tease though."

"You're not something to be rushed through, my love, you should be savored slowly and completely." she murmered against his skin, "I love your body and you said I could touch anything I wanted."

"Hmm, guess I did. That means I gotta let ya do whatever ya want don't I?"

"Yes you do, so just sit back and be a good boy." she grinned.

"Yes mam. Ya gonna spank me too?" he laughed.

"Maybe,"she laughed and then whispered, "Only if you let me tie you up first,"

"Yer a bad bad girl!" he chuckled,reaching up to tap her nose and then steal a kiss. He pulled her further onto his lap so she straddled him, her legs on either side. His body had already been sitting up and taking notice, but when the red curls brushed across the juncture between his legs his breath caught a little as fire traveled from his groin up his spine. He molded his hands to her small heart shaped butt and trailed his finger lightly over the cleft, smiling when she sighed and shivered, pressing up against him.

"Who says you're the only one that gets to be bad? You told Ichigo that sometime you don't counter evil with good, sometimes you use a different kind of evil. Well, here's your different kind." she chuckled, burying her fingers into his damp silver hair and making him smile. "Besides, I think you secretly enjoy being teased. You just pretend not to so I'll do what you want."

Gin couldn't help laughing and shaking his head, "Well this is the first time that I've ever enjoyed having my own words thrown back at me like that! And you're right, I do like it when you tease me, even when it drives me crazy. Kinda like your obsession with my hair. Feels good when you rub my head. You're much more fun than aspirin." He pulled her closer and kissed her, "Warmer and you taste better too."

"So, shall I tease you now," her impish smile made him shiver in anticipation when they broke the kiss for air. Her hips began to sway a little, but the hot water was making him sensitive and it felt like she was riding him!

"Tease me until I'm crazy?" he said pulling her closer and kissing her slowly again, letting the heat build between them. "Or maybe I'll tease you first." he slid his middle finger inside her and slowly moved it around and in and out. He hooked his finger and hunted for her sweet spot and began to play slowly with it.

"Ah!" she jumped a little as white heat slowly crept through her body. His touch always melted her and he always knew just where to touch her and how to make it feel incredible. Even just one slim, long finger. One arm slid around his neck while the other stroked his hard member, circling the sensitive crown with her thumb.

He groaned softly,while her strong fingers slid up and down his shaft. She knew just what he liked and better she liked doing all those things. Really liked it, not just pretended to because he did. Not to be outdone he slid a second finger into her, watching her expressive face as she shuddered with pleasure. "Mmm," he whispered using his free hand to pull her closer, "that feels good, but I want more. Ya wanna?"

"Are you serious? Of **course **I want to! I **always **as you say, wanna!" she murmered, her lips closed over his.

"Do ya now?" he teased, pulling her closer and running the fingers of his free hand over her damp skin, "You might not want to let me in on that. I might take advantage of you!"

"Oh no! Not that! I just hate it when you take advantage of me!" she chuckled, kissing him harder and tasting the unique flavor of his lips, her tongue brushed his lower lip, begging to be let in so he yielded and let her in, let her tongue sweep into his mouth and run over the smooth inside. He tasted sweet, clean and icy, and he smelled like snow about to fall. She needed that taste, that scent, the feel of his heartbeat, his warm arms around her, as she needed him daily, hourly, every moment of every day. She shifted up enough to allow him to enter her. Igrayne groaned softly, the water increased the friction as he slid into her while he sucked her tongue as it swirled around his. She switched to mindspeech so that she wouldn't have to stop kissing his soft lips._"Gods that feels so good! I want you so much! I don't ever want to let you go! I need you!" _

_ "I need you just as much if you're curious. Sorry, you were broadcasting. It's a little hard not to hear you when we're like this." he said softly into her mind as they kissed. He was finding he enjoyed being on the receiving end of a deep wet kiss as much as the giving one. Her tongue was wonderfully soft, but just slighty rough, like a cat's and he shivered with erotic pleasure! The sensual invasion of his mouth was beginning to give him some dirty thoughts as to where he'd like her to put that wet, talented tongue next! "Mmm this is lovely, being able to kiss and talk at the same time." _His hands slid down her sleek, wet back and he deepened the kiss further sucking her little cat tongue and projecting his thoughts into her mind, shuddering with shared pleasure as her soft whimper ran liquid heat through his blood._ "But needing is nothing compared to __**wanting**__ or more importantly __**loving**__ and I do want you and I do love you." he whispered in her mind, pulling her closer. Gods her tongue was driving him crazy! Why hadn't he let her kiss him like this more often? _

_ "Oh gods! I want you too." she answered her mind feeling as silky as her skin. The extra friction plus the heat of the water were pulling her toward the brink, making her ache with longing. Her tongue traveled to the roof of his mouth, just behind his teeth and flicked around teasingly, heavy with erotic promise, making him moan softly, "You taste good!"_

_ "Keep sticking yer tongue down my throat that far and yer gonna hit my tonsils, baby." he teased, though she noticed he had hold of the back of her head so he could keep the kisses deep._

_ "Yes I will and I'll love every moment of it!" she answered, even her mindvoice was getting breathy. He was getting close to the edge of sanity from what she was doing and he wanted to feel that tongue everywhere, but while he wanted it with his entire body and soul, he suddenly felt a little vulnerable. _

_ "Tell me you love me." he said softly, not breaking the kiss, only softening it to let them both breathe, then making it deeper again sucking her tongue, letting her to push it into his mouth again. _

_ "You know I do." _

_ "I wanna hear ya say it." More he needed to hear her say it. Despite his enjoyment of some things, others reminded him of Aizen and he needed her reassurances of love, though he could feel the truth in his soul. He was, however, going to let her do all those things, if only to wipe a negetive memory out with a positive one. Most of Aizen's touching had been filled with pain and hers were anything but! He needed to feel her touch him in all the places Aizen had, so that he could equate feelings in his body with her instead of with that perveted psycopath! _

_ "I love you." The undisguised love in her mental voice made him feel warm all over. His security reestablished he began to make love in ernest, thrusting in and out deeply. He smiled into her hair when she moaned softly. _

_ "That's better, now show me." he whispered into her mind as he slowly slid out before thrusting back in, setting a steady rhythm, smiling at her next soft shivery moan,as he grasped her tiny waist in his hands and guided her up and down on his erection, digging deep to make her moan again. " Speaking mind to mind is fun and all, but some things just need to be said...or screamed." He grinned thrusting harder, watching her with sparkling red eyes that were filled with wicked amusement. _

_ "Gin! I.." _

_ "Shhh, the talking part of this is over now baby girl,the only sound I wanna hear from you are screams."he whispered as he thrust in hard again, pulling her against his body to get as deep as he could. _

**"Gin!" ** she had to break the kiss to scream, venting the sound he craved. His smile said how much he enjoyed it.

"That's what I wanna hear!" Gin breathed against her hair. He looked up into her eyes, "Ride me and kiss me with that little cat tongue that I'm lovin so much! Kiss me like ya mean it!" he said firmly, pulling her down and thrusting up hard into her soft wet body as his mouth claimed hers, sucking eagerly on her tongue when she pushed it back in, not caring that saliva dripped from their open mouths. They were lost in the hard, urgent rhythm of shared pleasure. Water splashed over the edge of the tub, but neither cared. They were far too wrapped up in the moment and each other and the hot water and their joined minds were intensifying everything tenfold. Gin shuddered when he felt the first flutters as she crept closer to coming. Gods he loved making love in the hot water! It made everything so intense!

Igrayne shuddered as her orgasm swept her up into a fiery embrace and made her muscles tense, shivering right on the edge."Oh! Ahahah! Oh gods Gin I'm...I'm..." she moaned against his lips since she couldn't get enough breath to finish her sentence and not wanting to break that deep erotic kiss, as her soft slippery folds clenched and spasmed on the hard length thrusting inside her! Her fingers held onto his shoulders for dear life as the fire flooded her body. She held onto him, feeling his strong arms tighten around her, letting her anchor herself to him so that she could push him as far inside as she could get him. She had no breath to speak so she sent, _"Gin! Oh gods, my angel, I love you!" _She let her tongue dance against his, shivering with pleasure at the softness of his lips and his cool, wintery taste. If there was anything about him she didn't love, well Igrayne had yet to find it.

Gin found he couldn't hang on as the heat, her deep kiss, the taste of her in his mouth, the rough part of her tongue running along the bottom of his and the feeling of her squeezing him on all sides swept him up and dragged him along for good measure! He groaned her name against her lips,**"Igrayne!"** as he came, emptying himself into her, pulling her as far down onto him as he could, grinding in to reach that deep softness that was holding him in a vicegrip of silk and velvet! He held her there while he came, feeling each seperate ejaculation and savoring them as fully as possible! _"I love you too, so much!" he sent back, still holding her tightly._ When he could speak again he grinned down at the lovely woman in his arms, red hair glistening with water, but it was that dreamy look on her eyes that she got after she came that he loved so much! "Well didn't expect that quite so soon, but with that naughty tongue and even naughtier thoughts from both of us I kinda had no choice! What's the matter? Afraid to come all by yourself?" He laughed when she flicked some water off her fingers at him. "Or do you just like making me crazy?"

"No just thought you might want to come along for the ride." she said smiling and kissing his lips again. "But making you crazy is a lot of fun too."

"Hmm how nice of you to consider me at that moment." he teased, wrinkling his nose at her, " I still wanna play somemore, but lets get dried off and use our nice big bed. I don't need bruises from making love on solid marble. Besides, I recall you wantin ta stick that naughty tongue into some naughty, interesting places and I think I wanna let you."

Igrayne laughed and stood helping him up. They were both still a little weak in the knees."I know one thing,"she smirked.

"What's that?"

"Nobody could call what we just did dirty! Not with all that bathwater flying around!" she giggled as he laughed nodding.

He wrapped a big warm towel around her and then one around himself, "Well, lets dry off and get to the dirty part in bed!" he chuckled taking her hand and drawing her towards their bed, where the fire had warmed the room nicely.

"You're insatiable!"

"Your fault!" he answered wrapping his arms around her and drawing her down onto the soft sheets, "Don't ya want me?"

"Oh yes I do, just making an observation." she laughed putting her arms around his neck, " I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Hmm lets see shall we?" he said just before silencing her with a kiss.

Igrayne savored the kiss until shivers rocked her body.

Gin broke the kiss, "What's wrong? You shivering so hard! Are you cold?" Strange, he was usually the one who was cold and the room felt comfortable to him, not hot, just pleasantly warm.

His lover shook her head and caught his hand, guiding it down between her legs, letting him feel the heat and now that they were out of the water, the wetness, "No, I just want you! I want to touch you and make love to you again." She looked at her lover, wondering if she should continue, despite what he'd said about wanting her to use her tongue in the places she wanted. She knew he had some fairly horrific memories and touching him like that might only bring them to the surface. She never ever wanted to hurt him, not in any way.

_"Didn't I just say I wanted ya to?" his mindvoice surprised her, "Baby, ya know when we're like this we can't not pick up surface thoughts. I do have some bitterly painful memories, that's true, but until they're replaced by something good then he wins! I won't have parts of my body that that closet pervert has touched and you haven't because you're afraid you'll hurt or scare me! Please love, make touching me there something I want to think about and do again instead of nightmares I don't even want to remember!" His red eyes were soft and a little pleading. Gin brushed a lock of red hair out of her eyes and said, "I know you'll never hurt me. I know you understand how hard it is for me to trust anyone but, it's not hard at all to trust you right now. Show me what real love feels like."_

_ "Ok," she said softly, stroking his bangs out of his eyes, "I will if you'll promise me one thing?" he nodded and motioned for her to explain," If you feel uncomfortable, start to have trouble or you don't like it, you'll tell me to stop."_

_ "I promise." he looked at her and smiled, "You're so good to me sweet girl. Still not sure what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad about it all the same." Gin leaned up and wrapped his arms around her while he kissed her. "Just go slow and let all the feelings build. Getting me really hot will make it easier to think about what you're doing, instead of what he did. He never went slow because he didn't want me to get used to it or be able to anticipate what he was going to do. He just wanted me to hurt. More exciting for him, more frightening for me and I felt more insecure."_

_ Igrayne began by just kissing him, letting her hands roam his back and shoulders, running her claws lightly over his skin, all familiar sensations and all things he liked. She deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue back into his mouth, feeling him shiver in anticipation. Once again, this was something he liked. Liked a great deal evidently when he moaned softly against her lips. She sat up and drew him up with her, still kissing him, breaking the deep kisses to drop soft kisses on his jaw, cheek and ears, then down his neck and across his shoulder. It wasn't until she moved behind him that she felt him tense, "Here, take my hand. If you start to feel like you want me to stop squeeze my fingers twice and I'll stop. Just remember it's me and I'll never hurt you. You're safe." She let her own alieness work to her advantage by allowing her claws to trail across the back of his shoulders and down his spine, followed by her soft lips and deliberatly letting her long red hair brush his skin,drawing her claws first over his flat stomach, then over his hips and along his lower back. These were all things he already associated with her and were non-human features, well except for her hair, but Aizen didn't have long hair. She let her sharp claws graze the skin on that perfect bottom that had been so well displayed in those snug black breeches earlier, also allowing him to sense her admiration of the view. "Sorry my love, but you do have an adorable butt and I wasn't the only one that thought so!" she sent, humor coloring her mindvoice, "You looked stunning. I think I'm the lucky one to have such a beautiful man as my mate. Oh and did I mention I kind of wanted to do this all afternoon?" she gave his backside a firm squeeze. He could see her green eyes in the mirror as she rested her head on his shoulder, they were sparkling and her lips were curved in a slow smile. The love in both her eyes and her smile made him relax against her sweet, warm body, leaning back just a little._

_ "Well, now that that's out of your system what will you do?" he chuckled, sighing happily when her arms circled his waist and held him. "You claim to like my backside so much, but you hardly ever touch it. I'd say it was feeling a bit underappreciated."_

_ "Oh, dear! We can't have that! Although in your new uniform, I doubt it will go unnoticed again. Those black pants really set it off." she answered, reaching down to stroke one side of his butt and up over his hip, grazing his hipbone with her claws, just lightly, but it reminded him that the person touching him wasn't wholly human and never had been, created for him alone. A beautiful female by any race's standards and she loved only him. Aizen had been and down deep would always be human or at least would have been before he started down the path into true darkness, from which humanity's children never returned and no matter what path Aizen chose he would always walk it alone."Why don't you lay down? You feel tense. Let me rub your back a little."_

_ "I kinda like those claws trailin around my shoulders and lower back." he grinned. He snagged a pillow and plopped down gracefully._

_ "All right, claws it is." she all but purred. She tickled his skin lightly and kissed his shoulder. Her soft, warm lips continued down his back, but she left the fingers of her near hand in his, so that he could squeeze her fingers if this became too much. So far though he was relxed and even seemed to be enjoying her touch, but then she hadn't done anything much she got to his hips his heart began to pound a little, but he caught sight of her red hair in the mirror and her green eyes met his. He gave her an insolent grin and let himself enjoy her soft lips. She kissed down over each muscular side, "Damn baby, but you are built!" she chuckled, her breath soft on his skin._

_ "Glad ya like it sweet girl. You have the softest lips I've ever felt. Like silk against my skin." Gin smiled. He was beginning to enjoy this a little. She was being so sweet and so good to him, this wasn't even close to what he knew. He'd have been screaming by now if it was anybody but Igrayne!_

_ "Ok, here goes," she though to herself when she got to his butt again. It really was rather lovely. She kissed the pale skin just softly, while her fingers trailed her claws across to remind him it was her. Just for fun she went on down to his thigh, more familiar territory, at least if he'd been on his back and stroked her fingers lightly across the back of his hiss of intaken breath said he liked that too. It wasn't until he felt her tongue graze the cleft that he tensed again, but she carefully let him feel the rough part and see her cat-like eyes in the mirror. He hadn't squeezed her fingers either, but she'd felt his hand twitch a little. "It's me, my love. Just look in the mirror and you can see me. You know all I want to do is make you feel good." He didn't relax yet, but he watched her in the mirror. "Maybe we should leave this for another night."_

"NO!" Gin said quickly, reverting to verbal speech, "No, I'm tired of living like this! I'm in your mind Igrayne! I can tell how you're walking on eggshells, trying not to touch me wrong because you're afraid you'll bring back a nasty memory. It's like he's in the room here if I can't do something with you in bed because he used it to hurt me when he did it! Just do to me what I did to you the other night. I wanna feel you there and everywhere on my body! It's you that I love and want so I want you to feel free to touch me! Aizen did what he did! Let me leave it in the past where it belongs!"

"Can you?" she asked, her voice soft.

"If I want to be able to enjoy everything I like doing with you then yes, I have to." Gin said turning to look at her, "I like sex my sweet girl. Even he couldn't kill the desire to fuck the living daylights out of a willing partner. Then, when I met you, oh gods I** LOVED** what we did and the way it felt! I agree, Aizen isn't entitled to any of my life! Why let him have even a little of it?"

"You're right of course and if you want me to, I'll do what you want. As I said, " she grinned, "you do have a cute butt, but are you sure you want me to do what you did? I mean it's not like I can do anything once you're...ready."

"Don' think so?" he chuckled, "What if it's yer tongue I was after? Just kissing me a little while ago was drivin me crazy. What do think will happen if you use it there? I know I'd like to find out!"

_"You have made your case I think love." Igrayne sent, her mindvoice amused. _With that thought she began to kiss him just about everywhere. She didn't immediately go down to his ass, rather she worked her way there, but he was shivering with anticipation by the time she did. He was also chuckling from her admiring observations about various parts of his anatomy on the way down. When that cat-like tongue hit his backside he was already a little squirmy. She was right it did tickle a little. She trailed her tongue lightly up and down the cleft before she dipped in to circle the entrance, first with the soft tip then with the rougher part and he was gasping.

_"Oh gods Igrayne! Did it feel that intense for you?" he asked, sending her the sensations he was put his head down against the pillow and groaned loudly. "I don't think I'm going to be able to lay on my stomach very long. Other parts of me are starting to sit up and take notice!"_

_ "Hmm, maybe not quite so much, but you don't have a rough part of your tongue." she chuckled."Mmm, I do **hope **other parts of you are noticing. I have plans for **all **of your gorgeous body."_

_ "Ah gods if you stop I'm gonna make ya wait for a month before I let ya come!"_ Gin managed to send around several shuddering gasps when she circled the entrance with the rough part of her tongue, _ "I don't think I've ever felt anything so...mindbending!"_

_ "So, you're saying you like it then?" she teased._

_ "You could say that." he said, turning to look at her,his red eyes were filled with irony, "You could also say that the noon sun here casts an acceptable amount of light and be just as accurate." When she stuck that soft tip a little further in he gasped again and his legs moved apart a little more. He did feel a little vulnerable though._

_ "Relax, my beautiful silver angel, it's just me being a little naughty with your beautiful body. Just say if you want something else." Igrayne softly stroked his back with her clawtips and felt him gradually relax."You are so gorgeous and I love having your whole body to play with, but maybe we should switch to something familiar and then go back to what we're doing. It's up to you."_

_ "No, don't stop! This feels so incredibly good, or would if I could just stay relaxed since that closet pervert never did this to me! He wasn't doing it to make me feel good, just himself and put me in my place, to show me I was his posession, to be used when he wanted. Nothing more. I really, really want this! My whole body is tingling and that cat-like tongue of yours is nothing like I've ever felt before!" he sounded irritated with himself, "Aizen wasn't the first to abuse me, he just perfected the art of physical abuse with the mental mindfuck that really got to me! I don't know why I'm being such a big baby. Sorry sweet girl, it isn't you. It really does feel good."_

_ "Will you stop being so hard on yourself?" she answered gently, her hands were soft and coaxing as were her tongue and lips, as she kissed up his back to his neck and ears, softly kissing the back of his neck and across his shoulders, then running her tongue along the shell of his ear. She had returned to running her claws across his back gently and then up into his hair, lightly stroking his scalp. He relaxed into the familiar sensations and sighed._

_ "You're so good to me sweet angel. I don't what I'd do without you." Gin whispered, closing his eyes and lowering all of his shields to let her love and presence wash through his mind. _

_ "You're never going to have to find out, so don't worry. I love and adore you my love. I'll give you whatever you need to help you heal from that psycopath and what he put you through, anything at all. If it ends up that you can't do this yet,no matter how much you want to, then we'll find something else to do. I know what he did and I know the hell you've been through, not just physically, but emotionally. It's ok to feel afraid and vulnerable, in fact it might be essential to **let** yourself feel that way, to finally let it out. You've kept everything inside for so long! Share it with me. Be afraid, be vulnerable, be angry even, whatever you need because, deep down you know you're safe and that I would **never** hurt you! Let me show what real love is and how a partner that loves you with a whole heart can make you feel. Let me show you the difference between sex and making love." Igrayne answered soothingly, filling her voice with all the love that she felt for him and making sure he picked it up through his empathic senses too. " I think I may understand what's wrong. Maybe you're having trouble relaxing because the other times you just had to get through it. You weren't trying to enjoy it. In a sense this is a new experience for you. I want to make this time good for you." her fingers brushed his cheek and he saw her clear green eyes, warm with love, gaze back at him. " Tell me what you like, what feels better and what you don't like as much, but don't be afraid to ask for a break with something you can just relax and enjoy, without guilt or anything else negetive. You don't have to conquer this mountain all at once. We have all the time in the world and I love you so much and I feel very close to you right now. I'm so honored that you feel secure enough to at least try to get past this, that you trust me enough to want to." Igrayne softly kissed his back._

_ "You're everything to me Igrayne." he said,bringing the hand he held to his lips and kissing it tenderly, "You're the answer to every, I guess prayer is the word I want, even if I didn't know who or what to pray to. Even the ones I had no words for and I had to hope something, some power beyond my own would hear me. The shinigami don't have a God really, so we don't usually pray, but I guess I needed to believe that there was a power, a higher being with a strength beyond my own that was listening and would help me stop Aizen and send me someone that I could bare my soul to and not be afraid. Someone I could love, who would love me for all that I am. Someone that could see the **real **me, all of the real me and understand why I've done the things I've done and not shy away or be disgusted." he sent, trying to make his awkward explanation make sense. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I've forgotten how to be open about what I'm feeling, if I ever even knew how in the first seems like I've been hiding my true self for so long! Forever really, or it feels that way." He flushed, feeling a little awkward and embarrassed by his lack of ability to communicate his feelings. He was profoundly glad to have the mental link in that moment. He knew it would tell her what he lacked the words for._

_ "I understand my love." she answered with a soft, sweet mental caress, more soothing and gentle than he'd ever felt from her. Then she ran her fingers through his hair. "I have an idea. Turn over onto your back. There's something I'd like to do. I'm 100% certain you'll love it." He could see her eyes gleaming with a slow, sexy smile._

Gin grinned and did as she asked and he had only a moment to wonder why she wanted him that way before her silky mouth was in a very familiar, but very welcome place, sucking him down the back of her throat. He relaxed into the melting heat of her soft mouth._ "Oh gods baby! That feels **so** good!" he groaned,dropping his head back, letting his long fingers tangle in the shining mass of her red hair. "It feels great, but...I want..I want to get past my issues and be able to let you touch me anywhere without...without being afraid. I know you won't ever hurt me and I want to get past this or else Aizen is still contolling me!" He had to catch his breath as she hit a particulary sensitive spot and he groaned, "Gods baby, what you're doing feels so, so good! I'm tempted to let you keep going, but I need to be able to let you touch me everywhere!"_

_ "I know that you need to overcome this to break his hold on you and for you to start healing from what you've been through, but why not relax a little bit and enjoy something that you love and don't have issues with?" Igrayne mindvoice was coaxing and seductive, "I love to do this, you love having me do it and you did tell me to get you really excited and turned on so..." She licked him from base to tip and then pushed his erection down her throat, sucking hard as she slowly pulled him back out of her mouth. When she nibbled the sensitive crown and ran her claws teasingly over his balls he hissed and moaned a bit louder._

"I did, didn't I and you seem to be taking me at my word! Besides, now that you've started I really don't want you to stop!" he whispered, running his fingers through her hair, "Do whatever you like to me sweet girl, I'm yours." Gin lifted his head to look into her eyes, "I hope after tonight, **all** of me is yours. I want you to claim every inch of me." He groaned softly again when those sharp fangs grazed the head of his erection. "Damn! I love feelin your teeth on my cock! It's just so sexy" he panted, "Those teeth and that tongue! Gods baby, just touch me, I don't care where!" He groaned louder when she popped him out of her mouth, but began to work his cock with both of her hands, kneading the hard length and giving a little twist to her stokes. "**Shit!" ** he swore as her touch made him shiver and his hips began to rock into her hands, unable to keep still.

Igrayne smiled and kissed his flat stomach, running her tongue along each ridge of muscle, then down along the line of his hip to his thigh and around to dip along his groin. Her teasing was having the desired effect as she felt his desire spike and he couldn't seem to keep still. He bent his knee and spread his legs a little to allow her greater access while he tangled the fingers of one hand in her hair while the other touched whatever other parts of her he could reach. He cupped her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze while running his thumb around the nipple, smiling softly when she groaned softly in response and he felt himself relaxing as her touch flooded his senses with pleasure and she radiated her love and passion for him. When that soft tongue touched the entrance to his backside, he didn't flinch though he did shiver when she used the rougher flat to stroke the tight ring of muscle, pausing a moment to kiss the opening with wet lips before she swirled her tongue around it again, first the soft tip and then the flat rough center as her long slim musicians fingers stroked his arousel, already becoming damper from the pearly trails of precome seeping from his tip as it ran over her hand. She smiled and brought one finger to her lips to suck the sweet drop from it, all but purring. He shuddered as heat began to flood his belly, his entire lower body feeling deliciously good and he began to really enjoy the sensations she was sending through every nerve in his body. When she dipped back down to lick the tight entrance just a little harder, poking the tip just inside while her hands pumped him from crown to base, letting her thumb run over the crown and down the vein that throbbed on the underside and it shot even greater pleasure through his belly and groin, making him groan again. _"Ah gods! Yes! Keep doing that! So.. !"_ Gin began to rock his hips gently against the delicious friction, then glanced down at the lovely woman between his parted legs and rested his leg over her shoulder, feeling an odd mix of emotions, comfort, safety and sexual desire, though desire was winning out with a vengence. It wasn't anything he could put his finger on, not a thought he could hear in his mind, or hear with his ears or anything tangible, just a feeling, a feeling that she was treasuring this moment, that his trust and love were the most important thing in the world. To have a partner, a lover that really cared about what he felt was as precious and touching as it was rare. _Not strictly true! Gin's mind forced him to be honest with himself. Rangiku cared about my feelings too and if she'd known she would have helped me get over it. I've been loved by two amazing, beautiful women, I lost Ran because I couldn't talk about everything. Because if I had told her, she might be dead. No, I'd rather she be alive to hate me! Is it because I don't have to talk about this to Igrayne? She already knows and she knows how to get me through it and I'm not sure if Ran would have wanted to do some of the stuff I've done with Igrayne or liked it if she had. Gods Ran doesn't even know I worked in one of the Houses! What makes my kitten so open and uninhibited? Must be the rhaka blood. I've got to stop watching for completely human behavior since she isn't completely human. _He made certain to keep these thoughts totally screened behind the privacy shields his lover had taught him to put up. Soon he found coherant thought was impossible. What she was doing felt too good and he wanted to give every ounce of his attention to enjoying these wonderful, new sensations running down every nerve in his body._"Igrayne, baby that feels so good!" he sent._

_"What feels better?" she sent her mindvoice sliding like silk through his thoughts, "What do you want me to do next? Or keep doing?"_

_"Anything!" he groaned softly when her mouth sucked him in and she hollowed her cheeks to create more friction, then he rose up a little on one arm to touch her cheek, letting his fingers slide to her shoulder, the sight of her like that, with her mouth around him making him ache, "Don't stop that for right now, but..." he grinned a little self-conscious, "maybe use your hands and that tongue on..the other places too? I wanna come, but I'm really lovin this too. My whole body feels turned on. I'm still a little surprised to feel myself absolutly loving something I never thought I'd even want to try, much less enjoy! I feel so loved too and it's getting easier to focus on that and just go with it. Never felt like this before." he gestured helplessly, "Sorry babe, words ain't my strong suit."_

_ "Don't worry my beautiful love, I understand. Just enjoy this, all of it and I'll be happy." she sent, green eyes catlike and glowing, partially hidden by her crimson hair falling over one eye. She paused to pull him out of her mouth, but stroked him with her long fingers and hands and just looked at him with openly admiring eyes. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen! All silver and ice and moonlight until I see those beautiful ruby red eyes and then I see that fire in them and you have me mind, body and soul! I just want you, want to be with you, touch you, love you and I want to have you in my life always." she smiled, "But at the moment I **want you! **I want to make you feel as good as possible in every way I can think of ! Do you mind if I indulge in worshipping that gorgeous body? It will without question be my pleasure! You know what happens when I do things like this to you!"_

_ "Not at all, my lady. Worship away." he chuckled leaning back, but keeping one long leg over her so she had access to his butt too."In fact, ya better unless havin an insane lifemate was on yer "to do" list today and I know exactly what happens when you do things like this to me and it makes it even better when I come. Make sure you let me feel you coming with me. That's the part I love best! Kind of...(gasp!) an...damn right..right there! Kind of an ego...boost when...I..f..feel that..from..from y..you!" Gin sent, stuttering a little as she scattered his thoughts and groaned a bit louder when she gave him a noisy slurp, feeling her hand caress his balls and move to his ass,which she just squeezed for the moment before moving back to his weeping erection and using her hands with that delicious little twist as she worked her way up his length."Mmm, yer hands feel..a..amazin, so could ya...could ya use that sexy tongue...other places?"_

_ "Every other tell me where you want it and I'll do it with pleasure." she agreed."You look very sexy right now, all sweaty and flushed and so hard and dripping. The whole thing is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" _

Hearing her say that and feeling how much she was enjoying it too made him smile. _"You're likin this as much as I am aren't you?" he asked, running his fingers through her fetchingly tumbled hair. "You make me feel sexy as well as loved, sweet girl."_

_"You are sexy my angel and I love doing this to you so much! I love you dearly Gin and making you feel like this makes me happier than I can ever put into words!"_ She pulled a pillow over and put it under his hips to get them up and yet not put him in a position that might make him feel too vulnerable. When he protested that she didn't need to baby him anymore and that he was enjoying the experience, she whispered, "I know sweetheart, but I like to baby you and this is all new to you so just let me make you comfortable this time. We can try other positions next time, because I want you to love this so much you'll beg me to do it again." she kissed his hip, "So there **will** be a next time."

"All right my angel, you're being so sweet and I trust you, so do whatever you want." he said softly, leaning back, "Mind if I keep my leg over your shoulder? Like your soft hair against my leg."

"Put your leg anywhere you like my love." she brushed a kiss to his knee while she trailed her free hand up his thigh and ran her fingers through the silver curls between his legs, making him hiss in pleasure, his hips instinctivly thrusting up into her hand, seeking greater contact. Her mouth joined her hands for a moment, licking and sucking his erection and pulling him to an even higher strung pitch. He wasn't sure how he'd handled the long teasing build up so far. Usually he would have lost control a long time ago and climaxed by now, but he was enjoying all of the different sensations and being the complete center of her attention. He found reasons to enjoy it even more when her tongue dipped back between the cleft of his ass, running around that tight ring, pushing gently with the tip before drawing the rougher part across it too. He sighed and relaxed further, being sensually coaxed open and having that rough little cat tongue flat against the tight entrance, swirling and licking him right to the edge of sanity. He couldn't seem to decide what was better, her hands stroking his hard shaft or her wet tongue running along his ass. He canted his hips up a little more to allow his lover's teasing mouth more room and had to gulp in air when the feeling of that soft/rough tongue as it slid inside the narrow passage sent shudders through his whole body. It felt too good for words! His body was responding in way he'd never believed possible!

_"Gods baby, I'm likin this a lot!" he sent beginning to shiver, not with nerves or discomfort, but __with pleasure and a pressing need to come! Her rough tongue was so unhuman and alien, but at the same time just what he needed! It felt so impossibly good that he was beginning to pant and sweat! He felt the impending explosion build and warned his lover, "Baby, I...I'm right on the edge! Yer tongue feels so good, but yer about to get splattered with a whole lotta that hot, sticky stuff you seem ta love suckin outta me! If ya don want it all over, this is yer 5 second warning!" Gin shuddered hard when her tongue didn't leave off licking the tight opening and groaned as he came all over both of them, though he could feel her lick it off where it ran down his leg, thigh and the crack of his ass. He couldn't stop shaking as white hot elecricity shot along all of his nerves and he groaned loudly, to his purring mate's pleasure. She'd never seemed so feline before! When he'd finally emptied himself all over both of them he fell back against the bed panting and trying to remember who he was and how to make his fingers let go of the sheets! He had to chuckle in amusement and apology when he saw her. It really __**had **__gone everywhere, though most had ended up splashed over her hands and his stomach, quite a bit had still gotten in her hair, on her shoulder, running down to her breast and across the skin of her cheek though she grinned and licked up as much of the sticky mess as she could get to and absolutly radiated her enjoyment while he finally got control of his body back and sat up a little weakly._"Umm, sorry about that. I tried to warn you, but you didn't seem to want to stop what you were doing and I loved it! Came harder than I thought I would! I think we're both gonna need ta jump back in the shower, at least so I can get it out of you hair." he found himself flushing a little.

"What are you blushing about my angel?" his lover asked in an amused tone.

"Not sure." Gin answered honestly, "Just...wasn't prepared for how hard I was gonna come I guess and...for really, really likin it! More than I ever thought I would! You're almost more rhaka tonight than human, but I think that's what got me past my inhibitions! You are so beautiful, especially like this! This is who and what you really are and you took away a pain I've lived with for so long that I can't remember not feelin hurt by it, but now I can be who I really am." he gazed into her green feline eyes," There's nothing of him anymore, only you." He blinked hard a few times and Igrayne could feel him trying desperatly to regain his self control, but he finally broke down, leaning against her and just letting the tears run, but knowing she had finally given him an experience that he wanted to remember and something that he knew he would ask for again. Tonight Aizen's last phantom hold on Gin finally vanished in the love of his mate and the rush of an orgasm so powerful he still was feeling the aftershocks! When he finally pulled himself together he held out his hand and coaxed her back into the shower, washing the sticky mess out of her hair and off her skin finally beginning to chuckle with giddy excitement. "Igrayne?" he asked her.

"Yes my love?"

"Will you do that again? Soon?" he asked, pulling her into a deep embrace,still chuckling absently. "Kitten? Thanks I..I needed that, but I think I'm gonna want to again, because damn that felt so good!"

"Anytime love!" came her answer as they got out and dried off. They were sitting in front of the fire, with Gin combing his mate's damp hair when a loud thudding on their door surprised them both!

_"Mother! The Espada, they need your help! The one who brought Orihime just mindcalled!" came Silmara's mindvoice._

_ "Well, so much for doing that again...at least fer a while." Gin grumbled mentally as he helped her up, "Might as well get dressed. I'm gonna have words with a certain Cuatro about really shitty timing! Interrupting me right when things are getting interesting could actually turn on my homicidal impulses!" His lifemate could only laugh helplessly as she too dressed again._

_ "Yes, but that might be seen as bad manners love since he did have an invitation, besides, when I do get you alone again, I think I'll see just how much come you have left and where I can get it to splatter next!" she winked at her still slightly embarrassed lifemate. She wondered if anyone would believe her if she told them Gin Ichimaru blushed? She doubted anyone, even Rangiku would, but his pink cheeks were absolutly adorable!_

_ "Deal!" he finally said with an insolent shrug and a grin that was all typical Gin again, "But if it gets on the ceilin, __**you're cleanin it off!" **_Then he shrugged on his black uniform and said aloud and sending his lover into gales of laughter, "Til then guess yer just gonna have to enjoy the view an nothin else!"

_ AUTHORS NOTE: _

_ Well there is chapter 7 and it took me a little longer to write it. Not sure why. Writers block I guess. Just couldn't quite work my way through it. Yes I know the love scenes are graphic and perhaps a bit too sweet for some and no he isn't a crybaby, he's suffering from post traumatic stress! Don't you think pretending to be an evil bastard for over 100 years and the loyal minion of someone you hated with a passion would cause him a few psycological problems? He trusts Igrayne enough to let her see him in moments of vulnerability. Besides, if you want to see him acting like a twisted psycho, then go read the other stories. I know a few fanfictions where he's pretty twisted! The next one's on the way and I promise Gin gets to be his usually creepy self, eventually, though perhaps not in the way you think, but that's all I'm you want to know what I mean then you'll have to read it. _

_ **Just a quick note on Gin's eye color:** I know in the manga they are blue, but in the anime they're red (When he's fighting Toshiro, he opens them and they're red.) and I like them that way, they were beautiful and intense, so that's why they're red in this. _

_ ( quote: From the deepest passions comes the deadliest hate. Socrates) _

_ Song: I Believe (When I Fall In Love) Josh Groban _

_ **Gin:** Hmm, I liked the last part. Good clean fun! For the last part though, I'd say you were getting a fixation on a certain body part, my dear. First my character doing it to your OC and now she's returning the favor. Hmm, wonder what a psycologist would say about it? _

_ **Me:** All right Captain Obvious, don't you ever read anything else? There **are** other parts to this story! As for the fixation, the only way I know is if somebody draws you wearing more modern clothes. It's hard to tell how it looks in those robes. They're too loose. _

_ **Gin: (laughs) **Did you just call me Captain Obvious? Besides my dear, these loose robes are comfortable. If you want to know what it looks like, I'd be happy to show you anytime you like. By the way which "it" are you refering to? _

_ **Me: (laughs) **You're too eager. Besides, you could just let me feel it. As for which it I mean...take your pick. **(smiles coyly)** _

_ **Gin:** I suppose I could, but wouldn't you want to see it too? Either "it"? Or both? (**grins) **I wouldn't want your curiosity to go unsatisfied after all. I try to be accommodating to my fans. It's the polite thing to do after all._

_ **Me: ( laughs) **Since when do you care about being polite? You just like having girls drool over you! Why don't we go talk about it somewhere quiet?_

_** Gin: **Hmm, yes why don't we? However my dear, I'm always polite and yes I like girls drooling over me.**(frowns when his author starts giggling) **It's true and you can stop laughing at me! It's not a very nice thing to do to your favorite now is it? I'll start thinking you don't love me anymore! I like being sexy, but try not to have Ran hit me again. She might get ideas from that. **(looks at reader)** See ya in the next chapters, right? Bye bye! _


	9. Chapter 8 Aftermath

_ AFTERMATH_

_ Chapter 9_

_ This chapter takes us to Hueco Mundo in the days after Gin's defection. Aizen has no idea where his traitorous second has gone, but he plans to make the man regret that decision to the depths of his soul! I don't own Bleach or the Coldfire Trilogy, but I am owned by a few cats. (for those that don't know, you don't own cats, they own you.) _

Sousuke Aizen sat alone in his throne-like chair in the echoing Great Hall of Los Noches, the expression on his face would not have encouraged any to seek his company, had any been unwise enough to intrude on him_. Where did you go Gin? Surely you must have known that there was nowhere for you to run? You know I'll find you eventually and you know what I'll do to you when I do. What prompted your sudden suicidal bolt for freedom and where did you take the girl? I can't sense them anywhere. Gin, when I do find you, I won't kill you, at least not right away, but even you withall your fears of death may wish I would. _Ulquiorra had reported that Orihime Inoue was missing that morning when he had brought her breakfast and then Gin had not come down either. When Aizen had sent someone up to find him, Gin's room was deserted though his clothes and personal items were all still in place, as if awaiting their owner's return. "Please send for Ulquiorra." he told a lower ranked servant, who bowed and went in hasty search for the 4th Espada while Aizen sat brooding.

"You sent for me my Lord?" his 4th asked into the quiet shadows. "Yes I did. Any progress on finding Gin and Orihime?" the Lord of Los Noches asked. "No Aizen-sama, in fact we do not know for certain that they are even together." Ulquiorra answered. "The girl could not have escaped any other way Ulquiorra, you know that. You have found no evidence of them in the World of the Living? I know Gin can mask his reiatsu from even me, but the girl cannot." Aizen steepled his index fingers and tapped them to his lips for a moment then said, "Go to Miss Inoue's apartment and look for** any **traces of reiatsu, hers or anyone elses. It is of prime importance that we get her back. Our new ally was not pleased to learn that she had escaped. The Nameless threatens to withdraw from our compact if she is not found and soon. Without her we will end up in a prolonged war with the Seireitei and I don't want that if it can be avoided. Take Grimmjow with you and keep an eye on him. I don't want him causing anymore trouble. Remind him that Orihime is no longer here to heal his wounds and I will not be so patient with him this time. This time it will not be the Director-General that punishes him, it will be me and I won't be nearly as gentle!"

"Yes Aizen-sama." the green-eyed Arrancar gave a quick bow and exited, going to look for the 6th Espada and trying to still the odd sensation of nerves he had. He knew very well that Orihime was still with Gin and that try though they might he doubted that they would find them. It had been Ulquiorra that had asked Igrayne to take Orihime with them to save her from the Nameless and Aizen and as he had told them, he had no way of knowing where they went. He found Grimmjow in the courtyard, sitting against a column while he polished Pantera. "Grimmjow, Aizen-sama has given us a task in the World of the Living. Come and no tricks. Aizen-sama has specifically said he will not be so charitable should you disobey this time. We must not allow the humans to know we are there, so that means no battles." Ulquiorra said dispassionately He hoped it was dispassionate anyway. If he'd had a heart it would have been slammin_g _into his ribs right now. _Why did I help them escape? The captain and the other woman, perhaps I could not stop them, but why did I help the girl? Why should I feel anything for her? Especially something that would cause me to betray my own?_ _Is this a heart? Is this what inspires such courage in her? _The Cuatro's troubled thoughts continued to race as he snapped his fingers, opening the Garganta and standing aside to allow the Sexta to precede him .Not out of respect, but out of a desire to keep an eye on his erstwhile companion.

"I take it we're looking for the girl and Ichimaru?" Grimmjow stated as he strolled beside his fellow Espada.

"You have a very firm grasp of the obvious Grimmjow." Ulquiorra returned, a touch of sarcasm in his normally toneless voice.

"Fuck off! At least I didn't get stuck with babysitting duty to a useless human girl!" the Sexta snarled.

"That is a strange reaction considering Orihime did what you could not. Without her restoration of your arm you would no longer be an Espada." Ulquiorra pointed out, "Since she was very useful to you then you cannot say she is useless."

"Alright, you fucking made your point, so drop it! Do you have to be so damned literal all the time?" Grimmjow growled putting his hands in his pockets and scowling fiercely. He hated being reminded that he was indebted to a mere human, though in truth the girl wasn't so bad. She had guts and she didn't back down. Grimmjow could respect that. If put on the spot, he would actually even say he liked her, at least as much as an Arrancar would ever like a human. "Do you really think we'll find them?"

"No," the smaller man admitted, "but we have been instructed to search and so we will."

"Ichimaru is pretty good at hiding his reiastsu. Damn fox-faced bastard is always sneaking up on people, spying on them! You never know when he'll turn up right behind you! He must be the one hiding them." Grimmjow commented as they stepped into the World of the Living. "The question is why? He and the girl seemed friendly, but no more than that." the blue eyed Arrancar glanced at the Cuatro and gave a sly grin, "Or is there something I don't know?"

"I'm sure there is a great deal you do not know Grimmjow, but fortunatly it is not my duty to instruct you." Ulquiorra answered he welcomed the distraction that Grimmjow's irritable temper caused.

"If she is with him I doubt he took her out of kindness. That sneak looks out for his own ass first." Grimmjow smiled unpleasantly, still he felt a certain admiration for the former captain and the girl. He chaffed under Aizen's rule and this open act of rebellion made him chuckle inwardly. Those two were the last ones he would have suspected, especially Gin Ichimaru. He'd thought the shinigami was Aizen's loyal lapdog and it amused him that Aizen had been so totally wrong. _Then again, Ichimaru __**was**__ acting oddly the other day, even for him. _Still it continued to give him a sense of satisfaction when they could find no recent traces of reiatsu, the girls, Gin's or even Orihime's shinigami and Quincy friends. "We're not gonna find them, at least not here Ulquiorra. This is a fuckin waste of time."

"I agree. She has not been here since I took her to Aizen." the green-eyed Espada said. That was true as far as it went. Ulquiorra hoped he kept any hint that he knew more from his companion. It was not lost on the Sexta that Ulquiorra had omitted Aizen's title.

"We should check the park where you and Yammy first met Kurosaki and his friends too. They'll wonder why if we don't and maybe we'll find a clue there. If we go back without having at least looked there then Aizen and Tousen will have our asses for being sloppy." Grimmjow said thoughtfully . "There probably won't be anything there either, but we should look."

_Damn did I give something away? No, he's right, if we don't look there too it would be suspicious. _"Agreed. Let's go" Ulquiorra said quietly, not allowing any emmotion to creep into his voice.

The two Espada made their way to the park in the center of town. As they approached the area where Ulquiorra had first encountered Orihime, Chad and Ichigo, Ulquiorra began to feel a unique power signature. Faint, but definitely there. He'd felt it only once before. In the presence of the red haired woman that had taken Orihime and the former Captain. There was no recent traces of the others. In fact it was as if **they** had vanished or perhaps had never been at all. All traces of their reiatsu had been erased. So why could he feel **her** power? Then Ulquiorra remembered her words to him that night, _"Should there be need, my lands will find a place for you Ulquiorra Schiffer. You and any who would come with you."_ Had she left this to remind him of her offer? He doubted that he would have sensed even this had she not wanted him to. His thoughts were interrupted by Grimmjow stalking over.

"There's no sign of them **anywhere**!" the Sexta growled, "I don't even sense them in the town at all. They must have gone to the Seireitei to plead their cases! That's just fucking great! Now we have to report that we couldn't find **any **trace of them! You might escape with a warning, but I'm sure Tousen will blame me! I wish to hell I could get **away** from those damn fucking shinigami!" the blue eyed Espada glanced at his shorter companion, "We're Hollows! Why the hell did we agree to work for someone like Aizen? He's a shinigami!"

"You know the answer Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said calmly, but inside his mind was racing, _"Would he change sides? Would I? I should not even be thinking this! What has this girl done to me? Why should a pair of silver eyes and a soft voice make me consider betraying everything I believe?Make me break my sworn word?"_ The black haired Espada was left with those disquieting thoughts as they made their way back to Los Noches. _"When he made us Arrancar, when he gave us powers like the shinigami, did Aizen make us more human? Still, I was human once I suppose, even if I can't remember it and the girl is braver than many here who think themselves powerful. She was not what I expected of a human. She should have broken and yet she did not. I have never met her like before and yet...and yet she reminds me of someone." _

The interview with their Lord was brutal and long. Both were subject to repeated questions by both Aizen and Tousen and all the while Aizen's reiatsu hung with oppressive heaviness in the air, a silent reminder of what would happen should their lord believe himself lied to or betrayed. "You found nothing at all?" Tousen asked, suspicion coloring his voice.

"No, Director General, nothing more recent than when I brought the girl to Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra answered patiently, none of the disquiet he was feeling showing on his cool features. "Wherever they went, it was not Karakura. I sensed nothing. In truth I did not expect to when there was no trace here either. It is less like they escaped or disappeared, but more as if they had never been there at all. Whatever took them is apparently able to erase any trace of it's reiatsu and those it takes."

"Grimmjow, did you sense Orihime, Gin or her friends?" Aizen asked, leaning his chin on his hand.

"No sir, nothing. We even searched the park where Ulquiorra and Yammy met Kurosaki and the girl the first time. None of them are even in Karakura at all." the 6th said from his place beside Ulquiorra, "Believe me, I'd have at least sensed that fucking Kurosaki! Ulquiorra is right. It's like they've been erased"

"Interesting. So you would have me believe in ghosts? What is this...creature that is supposed to have taken not only the girl, but a man nearly as powerful as I am? With no sign of a struggle? Forgive me my dear Espada, but that is stretching credulity a bit don't you think?" Aizen said frowning. "I expected better of you two, especially you Ulquiorra, than a ghost story."

"I am sorry my Lord Aizen, but truly we found nothing, no matter where we looked we found nothing and we will find nothing in either place. It was the very absence of **any **trace of any of them, Ichimaru, the girl and her friends that raised my suspicions. I cannot, however tell you just who or what took them, but they are nowhere near either Hueco Mundo or Karakura. We did not lose the trail, there was no trail at all." Ulquiorra answered quietly, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Grimmjow, is this what you believe as well? Does Ulquiorra tell me the truth? Gin can mask reiatsu, perhaps more than just his own. Is that what you sensed or did you really find nothing at all?" Aizen asked, leaning his chin on his fist.

"He is telling the truth m'lord." Grimmjow said firmly, looking into Aizen's eyes. He glanced at the Cuatro Espada briefly, "You know I have no affection for Ulquiorra. I don't even like him, so I have no reason to lie for him. We found nothing because there was nothing to find. I don't know how they did it, but they've all disappeared!"

"If I find out that you did not do your duty to Aizen-sama in the fullest, it is not just your arm I will destroy this time. This time I will take your head!" the blind man threatened. "And you Ulquiorra, I will grind you to dust!"

Ulquiorra said nothing, but Grimmjow snarled "Why would I lie about something like that? I don't give a shit what happens to them! I want to kill Kurosaki, not hide him!"

"Be certain that you don't! Your transgressions are many and but for Lord Aizen's mercy you would not even be alive! Be grateful he still has a use for you!" Tousen warned.

_You can try your sword-and-kido tricks mother-fucker, but this time I'll be ready for you! I'll send you back to your "Lord" in pieces! Grimmjow thought in anger. _"I'm not a liar Tousen! I wouldn't protect a traitor and bunch of fucking humans!" Grimmjow growled, hands clenching into fists.

"Very well, for now I will accept your report as truthful and accurate. Grimmjow you may leave. Ulquiorra please remain, I have another matter to discuss with you." Aizen said, waving his hand at the Sexta. Grimmjow stalked out so angry he wanted to hit something. He made for the training grounds to work off some of the anger. If he didn't he would say the wrong thing and get himself killed.

Later as Ulquiorra exited the throne room, he found Grimmjow waiting for him. "So what the hell do we do Cuatro. If we don't find those two we're gonna be fucked! How can that many people just vanish without a trace?" Before Ulquiorra could reply they were nearly run over by a distracted and harried looking SzayalAporro Granz.

"Hey watch where the fuck you're going!" Grimmjow growled, grabbing the the Eight's arm and giving him a shake, "What the hell? Are you in a fucking trance or something?"

The man looked startled as he was jerked to a stop and pushed his glasses up, "No I'm not in a trance, Grimmjow, I just have a lot on my mind." Szayal stated flatly, "Aizen is upset because the spirit bugs I placed in the human girl have been rendered inactive. Theoretically I should have been able to track her no matter where she went! It's most puzzling and he's demanding answers I don't have!" The Espada frowned, not something the man did often. "Aizen-sama doesn't seem to realize I cannot **give** him answers I do not have! Please excuse me. I have to get back to my lab."

"Hmm looks like we're not the only ones with no answers." Grimmjow said, putting his hands in his pockets as they continued down the hall."

"Indeed." Ulquiorra agreed. _"Or more to the point, no answers I am willing to give him. I just lied through my teeth to Aizen-sama and I didn't even blink! What I did say was true to a point, but I __**do**__ know where they are went. I think I might even be able to find them, but I lied! Her land will find a place for me and any who come with me? I wonder..."_

"Something's on your mind Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked as they turned a corner and headed for the wing they both had suites in. "Do you have some idea where they've gone? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"There are many things I have not told you,Grimmjow." the Cuatro said in a calm, but cold voice, "Remember your place Sexta_. _The woman was my responsibility and if I find something I'll deal with it myself."

"Except that Aizen-sama gave the assignment of finding them to both of us, so if you know something spit it out Cuatro! I'm not getting punished for your fucking screwups!" the big Arrancar snarled. "Are you trying to get me killed? Too afraid to face me in open combat?"

Ulquiorra sighed and turned, " It is not that Grimmjow. Perhaps I do have an idea, but not here. Let us go to SzayalAporro's lab. Apparently he is also looking for them." He knew he was taking a risk, especially with the Espada scientist, but if these two proved troublesome he could always kill them. Grimmjow gave him an odd look, but shrugged and fell into step beside his fellow Espada without comment. They found the 8th going over a book of notes, the frown still on his face. "SzayalAporro, we would speak to you about the missing pair. I have some information that the two of you might find interesting..."Ulquiorra told them. "The night they went missing I heard an unfamiliar voice in Ichimaru's room. When I went to investigate I saw a strange woman with him and before I could call out or stop them they were gone." Ulquiorra struggled to remain impassive. He had never been good at lies and until tonight had not needed them. Oh sometimes he kept his own counsel, but he didn't usually outright lie.

"Why didn't you report this right away?" SzayalAporro asked quietly.

"I thought I could find them before they were missed..." Ulquiorra swallowed heavily.

"Really?" the Espada scientist sneered, a world of innuendo in that one word.

"Damn! You mean someone came **here**! Undetected and just vanished with Aizen's two favorite toys and you didn't say anything?" Grimmjow said in surprise.

"As I've said before, you have a remarkably firm grasp on the obvious Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said calmly, although inside he was far from calm.

"Why didn't you tell Aizen-sama? The truth this time Ulquiorra." SzayalAporro asked quietly, his demeanor calm and without any hint of his usual superior air.

"I...I did not want the woman given to that...thing. To the Nameless." the green-eyed Arrancar said uncomfortably, "It would have been a waste of her powers so I brought her to Ichimaru's room and asked them to take her with them, they agreed. I do not know where the lady took them and I do not believe Aizen can control that entity as well as he believes. It might spell doom for all of us."

SzayalAporro was quiet for a moment, then he said, "So,you did not report this because you wanted to protect that little human girl? Worse, you helped her escape. Surely you must know what this means Ulquiorra. If you stay here then you will be put to death in the girl's place and perhaps us along with you."

"We could join them. The lady made the offer to me. She said that her land would find a place for me and any who came with me if there was a need."

"And why would she say that?" SzayalAporro asked with uncharacteristic seriousness, "What are you to her?"

"I took Orihime to her and asked that she take her when she left with Ichimaru. I gathered that she came for him and that he knew her." Ulquiorra confessed.

"Why would a woman come here for Ichimaru?" Grimmjow asked.

"I believe she is his lover." Ulquiorra answered, "They seemed very familiar. When I brought Orihime there and asked them to take her with them she offered me the same, should I need it and any who went with me."

"Do you trust this woman?" the 8th Espada asked.

"Yes, I believe I my life." the Quatro answered immediately.

"Hmm, that's fortunate because that's precisely what we **all** will be risking." the scientist said with an impatient flip of his pink hair.

"I didn't ask for you to be a part of this!" The 4th snapped coldly "Go report me if it pleases you!"

"It's too late for that and you know it." Szayal shook his head, "You've put out heads on the block right alongside yours!" He was quiet for a moment then continued, "She said she would find a place for you and any who came with you? So gentlemen, are we thinking what I think we're thinking?"

"I think we are." the green eyed Arrancar agreed with a heavy sigh. "I have no other choice."

"Count me in!" Grimmjow said immediately, "I'm done with this place and that fucking asshole Aizen and his little blind puppet Tousen." The 6th looked at his companions and said a bit more softly, "The question is, how do we find them?" "I have an idea." Szayel said, getting up and going to a cupboard. He removed a pale blue obi that Ichimaru used to wear. "Try using this to concentrate on the Captain."

"Why do you have his belt?" Grimmjow asked, then smiled slyly, "Has the 8th got a crush?" "I have my reasons, none of which are any of your business." Szayel returned evenly. "Besides, it sounds like Ichimaru is spoken for."

Ulquiorra concentrated, but could feel nothing, "I have no link with this man. I'm getting nothing."

" I thought you might say that. Try this." the 8th said, handing him a small silver hand mirror, "It belonged to the girl." Ulquiorra immediately felt a connection! He closed his eyes and concentrated. _"Woman...Orihime, listen to me. Tell the lady I wish for her land to find a place for me, as do two others. Tell her!"_ Sweat broke out on the Cuatro's pale face, but he held on. _"Answer me...please Orihime! They know I helped you! Time is running out!"_

In the tent she shared with Silmara, Orihime's eyes snapped open. _"Ulquiorra?"_ She scrambled out of her bed and shook the lady's daughter,

"Silmara wake up! I hear Ulquiorra calling to me! He says he wants to take your mother up on the offer she made to him! He wants to help us!"

Silmara clasped Orihime's hand and heard the message, then nodded and jumped up, pulling on a thick robe."Let's go tell my parents! Come on! _Kai!"_ she sent as she ran past her brother's tent, _"Meet us up at mom and dad's tent!"_ The girl then sought out the Quincy's mind, _"Uryu, wake the others and bring them to my parent's tent, but tell no one else. Three Espada are defecting!" _

When the girls arrived Silmara pounded on the heavy wooden door in the rear of the tent, set into the rock. The door opened to Igrayne and Gin both, hair tousled and robes hastily donned. "What is it?" the girl's father asked, shaking his fine silver hair out of his eyes and finger combing it into a sense of order, but his lady turned to her daughter and her friend. "Ulquiorra?" Igrayne asked. When Silmara and Orihime nodded she frowned and her green eyes took on a distant look, _"So, you've decided and you bring others, my friend?"_ Igrayne turned to her lifemate, "Let's get dressed, since it seems like we're about to have visitors. I think I'll open the gate here in the tent. I want as few to know as possible for the time being." Gin sighed and nodded, but muttered, "They have damn lousy timing! Just when we were getting ta the **good** part! Well, the **better** part since it all feels good!" Igrayne smiled, but chose not to comment aloud. Instead she touched his hair and sent _"We have all the time in the world my love and I promise tomorrow we'll stay in and finish our interrupted business." _The silver haired shinigami grinned and shook his head, but went to dress after pausing to kiss his lover gently. "Gonna hold ya to that hime" he whispered. Then he groaned, "One more kiss? Please?" A long silence followed and Gin was breathing heavily by then. "Mmm, thank you angle, I'll last a bit now." When the pair emerged, a small group had formed consisting of Kai, Uryu,Silmara, Orihime Chad and Ichigo. When the young substitute shinigami looked like he was going to ask a question, Gin simply shook his head, "Just wait and see Ichigo."

Igrayne calmly gestured and a black gate, similar to the ones used by the Arrancar formed in front of them. Soon three figures emerged from it and the small crowd gasped when they saw them. Three Espada stood in front of them. The green eyed Cuatro stepped forward and bowed to Igrayne. "My lady, I have come to find a place in your land. You were right. There was a need." "Then be welcome to the Plains, Ulquiorra Schiffer." the lady said with a smile, "And you would be..?" "Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaque." the tall Arrancar answered, looking Igrayne up and down with interest. The blue eyes found Gin, "**Damn** Ichimaru! You don't deserve this! How the hell did you manage to snare a woman like her? Now I know why you were dreaming about her. What I don't understand is why you didn't run away with her a long time ago. She's too beautiful to let her sleep alone." he grinned fiercely. Gin said nothing, but simply smiled back at the Espada and shrugged insolently. "Be welcome Grimmjow Jeagerjaque." Igrayne smiled and then turned to the final man. "Welcome home little brother. I didn't expect to see you with them, but you're a welcome sight. Your mother will be so happy to see you!" With that she embraced the pink haired man as the stunned silence became deafening.

_AUTHORS NOTE DUN,DUN,DUN! What does Igrayne mean, welcome home little brother? Who and what the hell is SzayalAporro and who is his mother? Guess you'll just have to read the next chapter won't you? Remember, we've never seen Szayal's hollow hole or number, even when Renji and Uryu blew half of his clothes off. That is where the inspiration to make him a Bharashadi undercover in Hueco Mundo. Szayal's personality just seemed suited to be something other than he pretends to be. Yeah, yeah, it didn't really happen that way, but this is __**my**__ story and so it happened that way! Just think alternate timeline like in the new Star Trek movie. I'll give 100 points to anyone that can tell me who and how they rendered starships and warp drive irrelevant in that movie. Think hard. LOL! _

_**Gin: **__Well this is interesting. SzayalAporro is her brother? __**(snickers)**__ Nice touch on the Ulquiorra-interrupted-something scene. You know, he really does have terrible timing. __**ginsGirl:**__ Glad you liked it. Yes I made him her brother, at least in this. As for your character and Igrayne, I thought, well what else would they be doing? Were you surprised by the rest? _

_**Gin:**__ Yes I was. I thought you might make Ulquiorra join them, but Grimmjow was a surprise and I __**really**__ didn't see the whole thing with SzayalAporro coming. _

_**ginsGirl:**__ Grimmjow has an issue with Aizen and authority so I thought it stood to reason that he might be amenable to turning if he could get away with it. Besides I think he'll fit in very well with the rhaka and the Bharashadi. They both have feline characteristics just like he does._

_**Gin: **__What about his issues with Ichigo?_

_**GinsGirl: **__If you and Toshiro Hitsugaya can learn to work together then so can those two. _

_**Gin: **__Hmm, good point. Except Toshiro and I really __**can't**__ work together. The urge to turn the little brat over my knee and spank him gets me every time! Better not leave people hanging, so you should start writing the next chapter. By the way I see you're going by your board name. I like that too. __**(grins)**_

_**ginsGirl:**__ Um wish you hadn't said that about wanting to spank Toshiro. I'm already taking enough heat for making you straight in this. Do you have to make things harder for me?_

**Gin: **_Am I supposed to feel sorry for you? I don't do sympathy. Will you settle for sarcasm?_

_**ginsGirl:**__ You __**SO**__ stole that from me! __**(swats at Gin)**__ I just may have to spank __**you!**_

_** Gin:(smirks) **__Oh, ya promise?_


	10. Chapter 9 Many Meetings

MANY MEETINGS

Chapter 10

_** WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU'RE NOT CURRENT ON THE ANIME THEN DON'T READ THIS! **__SzayalAporro Granz gets a character makeover. Yeah I know, he's a Hollow, it didn't really happen like that, blah blah blah. Well, this is my story and this is the way it happens here! As SzayalAporro would say, don't get your undies in a bunch! It's called artistic license and I thought I'd have some fun. Having Ciani for a mother will make sense to anyone familiar with the Coldfire Trilogy. Just who and what is the scientist? How will Ulquiorra and Grimmjow fit themselves into this new situation and what of Ulquiorra's emerging feelings for Orihime. How will someone so without emotion cope with them? This time in the story he really __**does**__ seem to be falling in love with her, right before the end.(Yeah, I admit it, I cried!) __ The story continues. Rated M. (Although maybe not so much in this chapter, but fair warnings! In later ones there will be plenty of lemony goodness, because well yeah I guess fantasies are fun, everyone needs a hobby and I don't care for stamp collectiong anymore than Kai!) I don't own, Bleach or the Coldfire Trilogy, much to my continued disappointment. They should be mine! Give them to me! (Sorry LOTR moment. I was posessed by Boromir and the Ring!) _

"Welcome home little brother." Igrayne smiled, giving the lithe Espada a hug, "You mother will be so happy to see you again." Igrayne held up a lock of pink hair, "Well this is a different look for you."

"I kind of like it. I think I'll keep it for a while." Szayal smiled flipping his hair over his shoulder, "After all sis, not all of us are as naturally flashy as you and your family! What are the rest of us mere mortals to do around you? Him, with his silver hair and pale, cool, good looks and eyes as red as rubies." the scientist drawled pointing at Gin, "Then my stunningly beautiful sister, who is all fire and jade!" Szayal smiled theatrically, "What's a poor boy to do?" SzayalAporro finally finished his speech with a big enough smile for Igrayne that said he was mostly kidding by hugging her held up her left hand, "Hmm nice ring. It's nice to know you finally got your head on straight and remembered how much my sister really loves you!" the man everyone had known as the 8th Espada grinned at Gin, "You have very good taste Captain, in both women and jewelry. I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

"Um, thanks Szayal...I know I'm getting older, but did my lady just call you her little brother?" Gin managed to get out.

"Yes she did," he grinned a little wider, removing his glasses to show not amber eyes, but slit pupiled green ones, "but before everyone gets their undies in a bunch, lets sit down and I'll tell you about it and what's been going on in Los Noches since Captain Ichimaru and Miss Inoue left that dismal place. It's been interesting more or less, but I thought it was time to come home too!"When Solea appeared with tea, SzayalAporro smiled more gently, "Hello Solea, I might have known you'd sense me. Is Khatasa around?"

"I did and welcome home young one, you have been long away. Lady Ciani will be so happy. Khatasa is commanding the Shadow Guard outside so we can keep your friends under wraps for the time being. He will be pleased to see you too." the rhakawoman patted his cheek and then handed him a cup of tea. Ulquiorra took the distraction that Szayal's revelation had caused and used the time to take a few deep breaths, so when a soft hand brushed his, he was more or less ready. "Orihime Inoue," he said looking down into soft silver-grey eyes, feeling like he could drown in their starlit depths and be perfectly happy to do so. "are you well?"

"Ulquiorra," the girl breathed his name, making the Espada feel a surge of warmth through his pale cold body, "I..I'm so glad to see you. I never got a chance to thank you for saving me."

"It was a fate you did not deserve...Orihime and no thanks are needed... I should never have taken you there. It..it was wrong of me, but you bore it with grace and courage. I...I am...pleased to find you well and safe." the Cuatro couldn't seem to focus his thoughts at the moment. The scent of baby powder and cherry blossoms were making it hard to concentrate. Strange, he'd never noticed her scent before.

The girl smiled radiantly, the happiness on her face making her pale eyes shine like diamonds and making her pale green-eyed companion forget how to breathe when he saw it, "That's twice you've said my name. Thank you." "It...seems a bit rude to keep calling you woman. I did not want any of the other Espada to think that it was permissible to be too forward with you and so as your guardian I thought it was the best way to keep you safe." Ulquiorra explained, "That was why I did it. It was not my intention to insult you." "That's kind, Ulquiorra. I admit I've been worried about you. I only left because you asked me to." Orihime said softly.

"You were concerned for me?" the Esapada seemed surprised. "Well of course. If Aizen found out you helped me then you could have been hurt or even killed! I mean we might not have been best friends, but I still thought of you as **a** friend." she said softly, "I actually missed bickering with you and you telling me to stop annoying you. Even if you didn't mean for it to, it kept me from being as scared and lonely as I would have been if I wasn't arguing with you."

The pale Espada almost smiled, not quite, but close and his green eyes lightened a little, " I am glad it brought you comfort. I believe I missed you annoying me as well. I admired your courage. It takes strength to defy someone like me. " Their conversation was interrupted by Grimmjow's greeting to Orihime.

"Hey girl, looks like you're doin ok. I have to admit that I was impressed with your vanishing act. Aizen nearly had a fit when you two went missing." Grimmjow gave her a fierce smile. "You got guts, I'll give you that. I admired your courage too. You're all right in my book." He patted her shoulder, making certain to be gentle.

"Hello Grimmjow, it's good to see you. I'm glad you came too. You never seemed very happy in Los Noches." Orihime smiled. Ulquiorra took a moment to collect himself. He felt so unsettled by this girl. She was such an enigma to him! This shy, sweet girl held power that transended the gods themselves or would once it was fully developed and trained and yet she was so gentle and compassionate. He doubted that she would ever willingly harm someone without reason. He knew she had trouble with causining harm even when it was necessary. It was as puzzling as it was fascinating and she had him utterly captivated, but he also had no idea what to do about it! Human emotions were not something he knew how to deal with and he felt a little helpless and at a loss to know what to say or do next. _I suppose she must have felt this way when I forced her to come with me. At least no one is openly hostile to us._

"So what's this bullshit about SzayalAporro being one of them?" Grimmjow asked, "Did I just hear Ichimaru's woman call him her brother?"

"She did," Ulquiorra agreed, "You know, I never did see his hollow hole or his number and he's always been a bit aloof, even for one of us. Perhaps that is why."

"How the hell would he be able to fool Aizen?" the Sexta wondered.

"Gin said Aizen's power won't work on her people and that they can create illusions real enough to kill. Their power can fool even him. Your mind believes it, so it thinks it's real. If that's true then it wouldn't have been very hard." Orihime answered, "I mean she got into Los Noches and only I was aware of her. Well besides Gin." she amended. "Really though, if SzayalAporro wanted Aizen to think he was only an Arrancar then he would have, As far as I can tell nobody can break their illusions. You see what they want you to see." "Is that so?" Grimmjow's eyes became speculative, "Interesting." "Real enough to kill you say? Though it may not seem so, perfect illusions are an awesome power. Especially against Aizen-sama. He uses Kyoka Suigetsu to rule. So someone that can wield equal power, one that can negate his, would be a powerful enemy." Ulquiorra said quietly. "I believe that I can work with these people." "They're interesting, I'll give them that."Grimmjow said with a nod, "I think I can too. Question is, can their allies accept working with us? They'd be working with Arrancar. The shinigami might have trouble swallowing that." The Sexta's fierce blue eyes became speculative, "I wonder if I can for that matter. Working with Kurosaki? Che! Hell really must have frozen over!" he growled and shook his head. With that he walked away, towards the fire, the lady and her shinigami lifemate.

"Strange, this place feels like a storm is about to break and yet the weather is calm." Ulquiorra said changing the subject and looking around. Power washed over his skin, leaving gooseflesh in it's wake. "I have never felt anything like it in a human realm."

"It's the Canopy and the local fae currents. I feel it too. This world isn't like any other that I've ever heard of. Even the humans here are different." Orihime said rubbing her arms. "Lets go outside and walk a little."

"The fae? Is it like reiastu in the World of the Living?" the Espada asked, looking at Orihime. He kept his hands in his pockets, but they itched to touch her or at least take her small hand in his.

"Yes, Igrayne says it's similar, but they use it more like magic." the ginger haired girl smiled, "She thinks we can use it too. I think Gin can, but I've never seen him do it, but he **is** a telepath so it stands to reason." "Gin Ichimaru is a telepath?" Ulquiorra seemed startled, "How interesting." The Espada shook his head and looked at the girl who seemed so fragile, but he had reason to know she was strong, "Enough of that for now," again that slight, almost smile crossed his features, "tell me of this place. You've lived among these people. What are they like?" "They're very nice although they are a little intimidating right at first, at least the rhaka are. The Bharashadi look more human so they're not as frightening, but truthfully, I think I've used up all the afraid I had inside me." Orihime smiled. "I'm staying with Gin and Igrayne's daughter Silmara and their son Kai lives next door. They're twins." "The Captain has two children? Hmm, so that's what he's been hiding all this time. I sensed there was something, but I confess myself surprised as to what it was." Ulquiorra said, "Which ones are they?" "The boy that looks like Gin over there," she pointed, "and the pretty black haired girl standing next to Uryu" Ulquiorra nodded, "They look like him although the girl resembles her mother too." "Yes they do and the resemblance is uncanny." Orihime tossed a lock of ginger hair over her shoulder and changed the subject, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Orihime I...I am sorry we were not best friends, as you say." Ulquiorra said, suddenly uncomfortable. " If I had not brought you to Aizen then they would have sent someone else and your friends would have been in greater danger. I'm sorry I put you through that."

"It's all right, we can be now," then she blushed, "and maybe more." "More? The Espada said startled, "What do you imagine could happen between us?" "I...I..." Orihime blushed, oh how she hated this stutter whenever she got nervous, "I think you're very attractive and and...I like you very much and I've always wondered if you thought the same about me." Her face felt like it was on fire.

"Are you saying you have feelings for me? Why? I have never shown you anything but indifference?" Ulquiorra stated evenly, although secretly he was pleased.

"You were never cruel to me and you **did** save me from Aizen. We were friends weren't we?" the girl asked softly. " I forced you to come with me by threats of violence to your friends. While I did not kill any of them, it's true, it has more to do with being someone who will not kill if the person I have been ordered to take does as they are told. You came with me, so I has no reason to kill them, but don't read too much into that. I just have better impulse control and it is well that I do. You slapped me, an Espada, for telling you that if your friends came for you, you should despise them for being weak and putting themselves in danger for your sake. I would say that was me being cruel to you. I was trying to break you into giving up hope. I may not have been cruel, as you know the word, but I wouldn't say I'd given you any grounds to care for me and had it been any of the others, that slap might have gotten you killed." the Espada answered, trying to maintain his cool, indiffernt persona. He soon realized he wasn't really very successful at it.

"I know, but then you saved me and asked Gin and Igrayne to take me with them because you didn't want me to be

harmed. I'm sorry Ulquiorra, but I just don't buy the whole indifferent routine. I've been around telepaths so much that I think they're rubbing off on me, because I think you care about me like I do you, or are at least starting to. I can feel it" Orihime said crossing her arms and looking him straight in the eyes and finishing boldly."I think you're falling in love with me, like I am with you."

"A bird may love a fish, but where would they live? You would be in a relationship with a hollow, an Arrancar yes, but still a hollow. Is that what you want?" he asked, "Relationships such as that are forbidden." "Then I'll learn to fly or swim. This isn't the world either of us knew! The lady and her people are as inhuman as the rhaka and yet Gin is going to marry one of them and although she seems totally normal, I'm not sure she looks exactly like she portrays herself outside of her home. She's more than half alien and it doesn't seem to bother the Captain at all! In fact I'd say he likes it a lot! The difference can't be too great because they and some of the other bonded couples have children. Besides I think Lady Igrayne does not intend for you to be Arrancar for long." the girl answered softly. "You have a chance for a new life here. A real one."

Ulquiorra considered the young woman in front of him. She was right, he did have feelings for her. In fact were he human he would have said he was falling for her, but up until now he'd never had feelings or if he had he didn't remember them and wasn't sure what to do with them now that he did. "I will say this Orihime Inoue, I think may be starting to feel something for you," the girl smiled happily at his words, "but" he held up a hand, "I can't go any further than that until I... I am something other than an Arrancar. To this end I think I must speak with Lady Igrayne and see if she can make something of a former Espada. However, in answer to your question, yes we are friends."

Orihime smiled up at him and impulsively threw her arms around him, "I'm so glad and I'll wait until you're ready." Ulquiorra did not hug back, but put one hand on her waist briefly letting her rest her head against his shoulder. He wanted to do more, to hold her in his arms finally, but her nearness was eroading his usual unflappable self control. "You are a remarkably forgiving young woman. You should remember though, that I'm an Arrancar and if you knew some of the things I've done you might have a different opinion of me. I gained my rank as Cuatro by killing those in my way. You saw first hand what being an Espada means. Do you know what aspect of death I represent?" he asked, tipping her chin up to look at him. When she shook her head he continued, "I am the aspect of pure despair and nothingness. Can you really care for such a being? For a creature of death and violence and despair?"

"Gin said the same thing, but he's my friend and I care about him and I know Igrayne knows **everything** about him and she loves him dearly. She said that if you love someone, you have to love all of them, good and bad." Orihime said, her voice a little muffled from where her cheek pressed against his shoulder. "But you're so...I guess the word I'm looking for is innocent, so untouched by evil and violence. Everything that I am. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." the green eyed man said softly, letting his cheek rest against the top of her head, letting a strand of amber hair curl around his finger. "I'm not human Orihime. I might look a little more human, but I'm not. I'm still a hollow. I'm missing the very thing that would allow me to experience emotions. I don't want you to hope for too much and be crushed if I can't give it to you. You are the one person on two worlds that I do not want to hurt. You have done nothing to deserve such pain."

"Igrayne also told Gin that who he had been didn't mean that was who he was or who he would be. The past is the past Ulquiorra. Leave it there and look to the future."the girl answered, "And you didn't hurt me. True I was scared almost all the time while I was in Hueco Mundo, while I was with you and I was in terrible danger sometimes, but I've also never felt stronger. I've been so sheltered all my life. My brother and my friends always were there to protect me, but you forced me to face my fears on my own. It made me strong, because I had to be and helped me to understand that I have to get stronger yet. I have to learn to control my power and train it. You've shown me it's the only way to keep it from being used against my friends and those I love. You also have never lied to me or made excuses for me. I knew that you wouldn't let anything happen, but that you couldn't be there all the time so I had to learn to defend myself and to handle my situation on my own."

"I will keep that in mind. Still you shouldn't have had to. You're still so very young and you shouldn't have had to find out how harsh the world really is and yet you still don't flinch."he said pulling away enough to look into her shining silver eyes, "I find myself wondering how I never noticed how wise you are." he kissed her forehead lightly, barely a brush of his lips against her skin. "You should go back to your quarters, it's getting late and I have a great deal to think about."

"All right, but I still believe in you and I'm still glad you're here. Good night Ulquiorra." Orihime kissed his cheek before leaving him standing under Erna's three moons. He watched her walk back to the encampment, his thoughts racing and very new emotions filling him. _I promise you woman, it will be impossible for me to think of anything else." _With that he sat down in the long grass and stared up at the black, nearly starless sky, pondering his choices.

_**Authors note:**__I tried to keep Ulquiorra as much in character as I could, but if he's going to switch sides then he has to gradually change. With Grimmjow having very feline traits already he'll fit right in with the Rhaka, but Ulquiorra will have a more difficult time, but I think he'll make a fine addition to the Bharashadi. I'm trying to grow Orihime up a little and make her a bit less silly, but I really like the Ulqui/Hime pairing so in the end they both will be OOC. I hope you'll like it. _

_**ginsGirl: **__Well Ulquiorra, how do you like my interpretation of your character? __**Ulquiorra: **__A little unlikely, however this is your story so I suppose I can allow it. The woman __**is**__ brave and if you can make her less annoying then that is all to the good. _

_**ginsGirl: **__Hmm, a bit of a backwards compliment, but I'm glad you don't hate it. __**Gin:(pats author on the shoulder) **__Oh don't worry my dear. Coming from Ulquiorra that's high praise indeed.__**(turns to Ulquiorra)**__ It's nice to be the good guy at least sometimes. She might even make you sexy to the fans. That's always fun. _

_**Ulquiorra: **__Perhaps. I guess we'll have to see. __**ginsGirl: **__That's right, you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you Gin for always coming to my defense. __**Gin: **__You're welcome Grainie-chan, I'm enjoying being the sexy romantic hero. __**(grins)**__ Bye bye everyone. See you next time._


	11. Chapter 10 Periods of Adjustment

PERIODS OF ADJUSTMENT CHAPTER 11

_ The Espada learn to live with the Rhaka and the Bharashadi. Rated M (Do I really need to say why?) Oh and I don't own blah blah blah. (you get the picture) _

Ulquiorra sat under the strange sky and watched as the second moon rose to the zenith and the first began to set. He heard a soft step behind him, but before he could react Gin Ichimaru's voice spoke, "Thought I might find you out here, you always went and stared at the sky in Hueco Mundo when you wanted to think." Ulquiorra watched the curiously graceful man approach, his hair glowed silver-white under the light of the moons and unlike his usual manner he was calm and his voice not laced with sarcasm, more unusual still, his red eyes were fully open. "Orihime seems pleased to see you." His posture was relaxed as he sat down next to the Espada.

"You don't seem surprised to see me here." the pale man noted. "I'm not really. I heard what Igrayne said. In case you've forgotten I was there. She wouldn't have made the offer if she hadn't thought you would need an out eventually." the Espada found his own eyes met and held by Gin's red ones, "Or that you could be trusted." The shinigami seated himself on the grass beside the Espada and waited. "Besides, we're linked so closely I'd have known eventually anyway."

"I had already rebelled by bringing the woman to you, so I suppose I gave your lady sufficient reason to believe I might go farther." Ulquiorra said, his manner as cool and calm as always, "My question is do** you** trust us, Ichimaru-san?"

"Just call me Gin, everyone else here does and I prefer it that way. Igrayne is the Lady, I'm still, well as you would say, trash, but she seems to like me anyway. As long as she does, the rest of you will just have to deal with me, but I ain't like Aizen, with delusions of nobility or godhood." the shinigami grinned, "In answer to your question though, yes. I can't read any deceit in your eyes or your mind, for that matter. If I didn't feel that we could trust you, we wouldn't be sitting here under the sky having a pleasant conversation."

"Is that what we're doing? Fair enough. So, this is the world your mate comes from? It's very...unique." Ulquiorra said, "Did you find what you were looking for here on this world?"

"What I was looking for? What do you mean?" Gin asked turning to look at Ulquiorra.. "Of all the shinigami that I've ever seen, you were the one most like us. I don't know how you survived your original death as a whole and made it to the Seireitei. You seemed to be...missing a part of yourself, like we are." the Arrancar explained.

"Hmm well that's easy...yes I was missing something, but not a part of my original self. Once I'd met Igrayne and we bonded, then she became the part I was missing." he glanced at Ulquiorra, "I'll explain that later if you're really curious. So what do you plan to do about Orihime? I doubt I need to tell you that she is more than a little taken with you." The Cuatro looked at his former commander a bit startled, "Why would you ask me that?" "Because she's my friend and under my protection. I know she's the reason you came here. Why else would you help her escape and not tell Aizen anything? However she's a sweet, innocent young girl and if you hurt her...well, I'd hate to think I'd have ta be unpleasant after all the trouble ya went through ta get here." Gin answered, his red eyes barely visible under his silver bangs."And Ulquiorra, if you do hurt her, I'll be **very, very** unpleasant."

Ulquiorra looked at Gin, "Well you're certainly a changed man. Your lady is even more remarkable than I first believed." he said, a touch of sarcasm in his usually cool voice, "I think I just heard you call Orihime your friend and you're as prepared to do violence against me as you were to Noitora."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm one of the damned **good** guys!" Gin growled then turned and smiled, " It was all a load of bullshit anyway and I'm not quite the psychopathic, heartless bastard I let everybody think I was, nor am I verging on insanity...well unless I happen to be with Igrayne...alone,...well never mind but, it pleases me to think Aizen bought my act. I hope it gave him a nosebleed and an case of apoplexy when he found out my loyalty wasn't and never had been his. I hope when he finds out I'm back with Igrayne he chokes on his own jealousy. I hope he remembers that she **hated **him and **loved** me! Still loves me, no matter what kind of a psychopathic bastard he tried to twist me into! There is nothing he did to me that she can't undo with a smile and a touch. There's nothing he could offer me that my lifebond hasn't given me a thousand times over and he couldn't understand true love if it bit him in the ass! I think you're about to get a dose of **that** too, so I wouldn't feel too superior about me goin all sweetness and light if I were you. My dear lady intends to turn you into one of us and if Igrayne **can** make you one of the Bharashadi then you should be able to bond too, theoretically anyway and my thoughts are that it would be to Orihime." Gin's grin widened, "In fact I look forward to seein you squirm while you try to cope with feelings that are so powerful that they nearly consume you every waking moment and won't, can't **be** denied. In fact, don't try. Denying a bond will kill you both in ways you don't even want to think about!"

"Hmm...well I hope the show is all that you imagine it will be. If she's really your friend then I'm not sure you should be so eager to see her bond someone like me." the Cuatro said, that strange, almost smile ghosting across his face.

"I think that Orihime has already proven she's stronge enough to handle almost anything," Gin said with a chuckle, "even you."

"She has." the Espada agreed, then turned eyes so like Igrayne's that it made the shinigami shiver and said, "So, can you tell me anything to expect? What does the bond feel like?"

"Well, Orihime is a redhead, so be prepared to feel like you're mated to a live grenade sometimes." the taller man said with a laugh. "As fer what it's like, give me your hand." As he had with Rangiku, he pulled Ulquiorra into his bond with Igrayne, letting him experience it for a moment and then releasing him.

" Hmm, that's not what I expected. You two are so aware of each other. I could even feel some physical sensations, but I couldn't decide which of you were feeling it. It's hard to determine which enitity is you and which is her! It's almost overpowering. Would it be that strong with us? As for being with a live grenade, I think I already feel that way. Did you know she slapped me across the face the night I brought her to Hueco Mundo? Just before you walked in in fact." the black haired man asked, his lips curved in the barest hint of a smile, "She definatly doesn't hit like a girl and I had to admire her, a mere human, for being that recklessly brave. She had to know I could have killed her without a thought, yet she still slapped me."his normally toneless voice became rueful and a touch amused. Gin could sense how much Orihime intrigued Ulquiorra. It was so strong he could almost see it. Very little touched anything in the Cuatro Espada, but Gin could see that his friend had had a profound effect on the emotionless Arrancar. The shinigami knew that whatever Ulquiorra had been before meeting Orihime, he wasn't anymore.

"She did not? Really? So that's why you were in such a foul mood! " Gin couldn't keep the laughter from coming out, his empathic senses picked up the image instantly and he actually saw through the Espada's eyes, "Oh my, she has wicked right cross and a strong arm! If not for you hiero, she would have left a handprint on your cheek!" He continued to laugh helplessly for several moments.

Ulquiorra looked slightly irritated, but then had to chuckle a little himself, "You're right she does. I guess I had it coming." he shook his head, "I should have remembered that you told me many times that "May your life be interesting" is a potent curse."

Gin finally managed to get his mirth under control and said, " I should know, Igrayne has the reddest hair I've ever seen and my best friend has red hair too. If it makes you feel any better Ran clocked me across the face earlier today. Igrayne healed me, but I think my friend loosened a tooth or two. I had it coming too, but unlike you I **did **have a nice red handprint and my ears rang for an hour and when she connected I thought my eye was gonna explode! If my lady hadn't healed me I'd have a black eye right now." Gin chuckled rubbing his cheek where Rangiku had slapped him. "I'm not sure how strong your bond will be, but even though it's very intense and overwhelming at first, it fosters a closeness between you and your lover that has to be experienced to be believed. There will never be another single person who will know you as well as your lifemate will, but it won't bother you in the slightest that they do, because they'd never use what they know against their bonded. They'll see parts of your soul that you can't even look at and suddenly, it just doesn't bother you anymore. There are no doubts as to how your partner feels or if they're telling you the truth and when you make love it adds so many different levels it's amazing. As I said, when you bond, do not try to fight it. The bond is unbreakable and if you deny it too long it will kill you both as your brains overload! The sexual compulsion is what seals the bond and helps you sort out all the information that you and your lover are constantly exchanging. It's also incredible in itself because you can send each other what you're feeling and you feel yourself feeling what your partner feels, physically as well as emotionally. Ah damn! I just can't explain it fully! You'll see. This will be a new life for you, a whole new set of experiences and very different from what you're used to. It is for me too, but I would choose this life over my old one every time. I suspect you will too."

"Perhaps. Can your lady do what you're talking about? Make us into what she is? I must admit it seems very...unlikely." the pale man said.

"Oh ye of little faith, " Gin grinned, "actually I, myself, have no idea. I have the knowledge, but not the training to control a power like that, but if she says she can, then she can. She's so incredibly powerful that it's a bit scary, even for me at times and I have an idea that this won't be the most fantastic thing she'll be able to do. I take it you've decided that's what you want?"

"I don't see any other choice. I can't go back, since I'm sure Aizen knows what happened by now and I can hardly start a new life here as an Espada now can I? I think I stick out a little the way I am." Ulquiorra said dryly, resting his chin on his drawn up knees.

"You never told me you had a sense of humor Ulquiorra." the silver haired man said in surprise.

"Actually Gin, I've never told you anything before, but I suppose there is a first time for everything. You seem to have adapted quite well to being here." the Cuatro returned his tone ironic and a slight smile curved his lips as he gestured to Gin's new uniform. " I hope we can fit in as easily as you have. I should find your lady and see where she wants to put us for the night. What's left of it anyway."

"Well, then why are we still sitting here?" Gin stood and offered his hand to help Ulquiorra up, "Let's go." The now former Cuatro Espada took it and stood, dusting off the back of his white robes. "This way." Gin said. They started walking and for once the Espada wasn't quiet.

"What is your lady like?" he asked, curiosity in his green eyes. "She's...well, I'm not sure there are words to describe her. She's beautiful, obviously, but that's not all. She's kind, gentle and funny and very powerful, but most of all she...understands me," Gin looked at his companion as they walked, "What we share is stronger than friendship or even love. It transcends it... I guess all I can say is she's the other part of me. The one you said I was missing. I must sound very silly."

"No, you don't. I'm not sure if I could put Orihime into words either." he continued to walk, "Perhaps neither of us will be able to put our feelings into words, but you seem very different, so, nothing is impossible if these ladies can change us so profoundly. Enough so that we have become the 'good guys' as you say." he gave Gin that odd almost smile again.

"Oh dear, I'm not sure I can deal with an Espada with a sense of humor! Especially one as ironic as yours is!" the silver haired man said after a moment then shook his head, "I have enough to deal with as it is!"

They made their way back to the tent that Gin shared with Igrayne and the woman greeted her lifemate, "Hello my love. Did you and Ulquiorra have a nice talk?" she asked, coming over to run her fingers through his silver hair. Ulquiorra watched with interest as Gin leaned into her embrace eagerly, wrapping both arms around her waist and giving her a soft, but lingering kiss. For as long as he had known the other man, he'd always had the impression that the ex-captain didn't like being touched, but that did not seem the case now as he watched Gin return her gentle touch with an affectionat one of his own and saw the man's red eyes soften with love so deep that if Ulquiorra hadn't seen it, he wouldn't have believed it. The couple seemed only marginallly aware of the presence of others for a few long moments. Whatever else the bond between Gin and Igrayne entailed, Ulquiorra could see clearly that there was a deep love that bound more surely than any other. He doubted their bond was even necessary anymore except to allow them to share more fully with each other the love that they felt so deeply and give them more ways to express it. If he and Orihime gained even half of what these two shared, then he would count himself among the most fortunate of men.

"We did indeed. In fact it was most enlightening on both our parts. I believe he is ready to commit fully to our cause, although I believe he has...ulterior motives for wanting to become one of your people." Gin smiled, his own fingers tracing her cheek.

"I understand. Ulquiorra, are you certain? Once done there is no going back." Igrayne said turning to the former Espada.

"There is nothing to go back to, my lady and everything to move forward for. I am ready." the pale man said, his voice utterly calm and almost serene.

"I must have time to prepare, but in three days, we will start you on your new life." she turned that 1000 watt smile on the black haired man, "I look forward to welcoming a new brother to the ranks of our people. We are few and every increase is dear to all of us."

The man that had been the Cuatro Espada bowed in respect, " Thank you, my lady, I am honored. Until then, where would you like us to stay?"

"You and Grimmjow will have a tent together, if that is acceptable. I will have the Shadow Guard posted outside though. It is merely a formality. I'm sure you understand." the lady said gently."It is to avoid misunderstandings and because this has been a very busy time here and until I can give you our languages you'll only be able to communicate with the Shadow Guard as the rest of the rhaka don't speak any human languages.

"A sensible precaution. Until morning then?" he had much to think about and he wanted to do just that, even if he did have to room with Grimmjow. The Sexta was used to being ignored by Ulquiorra.

"Until then." she smiled, "People, I suggest that we all return to our quarters and find what rest we can for now. Solea, could you assist them? Szayal, I'm assuming you are going to catch up with your family?"

"Correct my dear sister." the scientist said with a smile, then squeezed her hand, "See you in the morning, or later really, since it's already nearing morning."

With that the company began to file out and Gin let out a deep sigh, taking Igrayne's hand and pulling her back to their room. Once inside he said, "I could use a drink. Want one too?" when she nodded he poured two glasses and passed one to her before flopping bonelessly into his chair in front of the fire after taking Shinsou from his belt and propping him agains the table. While sitting he loosened the black leather tunic and pulled it and the black shirt under it off leaving only his snug black breeches. He also paused to remove his knee high laced boots, sighing and leaning back more comfortably, though the firelight on his suddenly exposed skin was making it difficult for his mate to get her scrambled thoughts back in order. Igrayne knew that at times Gin just wasn't aware of how he affected her! "Well this has been an interesting day. Why didn't I know SzayalAporro was your brother. How is he related to you? I'm supposed to know everything you know, so how did I miss that?" He took a long swallow of wine and waited, but he held his hand out in invitation to join him. Once she grasped those long,elegant fingers, he pulled her onto his lap she nearly forgot her name as his icy, clean scent filled her and his reiatsu coiled about her gently, a second, invisible embrace. From the slightly smug smile and the sparkle in his eyes, maybe the handsome demon **did** know what he was doing to her after all.

"You didn't know because when SzayalAporro took the assignment it was blocked in all of our minds lest we give him away. He's also from Hesseth's gene pool, so that is how we are related. His mother, Lady Ciani is a powerful Adept and chose to honor Hesseth's sacrifice by becoming part of us. I think you'll like her, she's a very eclectic, interesting woman. She fought with my father and his friend Damien Vryce, who also chose to become one of us as well, though he's seldom in camp. He seems to prefer the quiet of the moutains and the forests. He's a former priest and knight in the Order of the Golden Flame, my father's Order, but he gave that up for reasons I don't think anyone other than his wife knows and after a few years he found his way here and became one of us. His rhaka side is also Hesseth's and he and his wife Teresa have a daughter named Jenseny. He knew Hesseth very well and has told me many stories of my rhaka mother." Igrayne's eyes took on a distant look as she snuggled in closer to her mate, putting her arms around him. She settled in and leaned against his shoulder and said, "I wish I'd known her."

"If she helped give me you, then so do I." Gin said softly, touching her face with gentle fingers, "I think that tonight our chances just got way better. I know Ulquiorra, he's very, very powerful. More than anyone knows. Grimmjow is certainly no slouch, but I don't think anyone has taken Ulquiorra's full measure. Aizen forbade him to release his true form within the confines of Los Noches. He may have the potential to make Aizen's life very interesting. You knew he would eventually choose to follow Orihime didn't you?"

"Yes, he loved her too much to commit her safety to anyone else, even me. I do not know what powers he will acquire from his transformation, but they will be formidable I'm sure. My guess is that he will bond to Orihime very soon after. It is already beginning." Igrayne said, then looked into her lovers bright eyes,"Perhaps as strong as ours. Together I think they will be a pair worthy of story and song and their children will be a welcome and powerful addition to our people. What of the other one though? Grimmjow? Will he make the same choice? Will he join with our people?"

"I think he will. In fact I think he will fit in easier with us than Ulquiorra. He has much in common with the rhaka. Granted he's a little headstrong and stubborn, but give him respect and some flexability and I think he will be among your most loyal. Besides that, you're a great deal easier on the eyes and you have experience in dealing with headstrong, restless young men. He'll bend for you, because Grimmjow knows you'd never publically humiliate him like Aizen did. He won't know how he knows, but he'll know. I saw him talking to Khatasa and Kai tonight and he seemed totally at ease." he took another swallow of his wine and relaxed, pulling her closer, _"_I think I'll change the subject though. We have unfinished business my baby and you promised me a day of no interruptions tomorrow. That still hold?" his hands were wandering now and that mischief filled smile curved his lips. This was the side of him she loved most, the playful lover. He was intelligent, observant, totally ruthless when needed, a brilliant strategist and a deadly fighter, but he was also a breathlessly skilled lover and this was still the side she loved best. When he was like this, he was hers and hers alone.

"A promise is a promise, we have each other all to ourselves tomorrow." she laughed, wrapping her arms around him and delivering a heated kiss, one that he returned with enthusiasm. "And the rest of tonight." she added before kissing him again and pushing her tongue back into his mouth, making him groan when she rubbed the rough part of her tongue on the underside of his. He was breathing heavily, when they parted, but then he gave her a grin filled with so much mischief that she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"Good, because we were interrupted right when things were getting interesting." Gin finished his wine and plucked her equally empty glass out of her hand, put them aside on the table and stood, sweeping her up into his arms, "As I recall, we had only just started on the dirty part and I have to thank you for what you just did to me. I seem to also recall you wonderin how much come I had left and where ya could get it ta splatter, you naughty little girl. I'd say I have quite a bit left and you may wish you hadn't asked, because I have my own ideas about where I want it to splatter and I might not stop until it's all in you and all over you." He laid her down and stripped the black leather uniform from her, then rid himself of his snug leather breeches by unlacing them slowly and squirming out of them, rendering his lover breathless with the show he made of simply taking off his pants. His grin showed that he knew exactly how it was making her feel. He pulled her close,letting his short nails trace patterns on her abdomen while he kissed his way down her neck and shoulders, "You know how you get off on blowing me?" she nodded, "Well I think I'd like to do the same thing to you again, since I enjoyed the sounds you made so much last time. I love it when I can make you scream and in case you hadn't noticed, moans are my weakness."

"I'd noticed." she chuckled dryly, then gasped softly when he began to suck her breasts, "What about you though? Don't you want me?"

" Mmm, I do, but I want all of you and after your little oral foray south of my belt and the following period of not remembering who the hell I even was, I think I have some payback to give you, so I'll start by tasting how sweet you are. I know I tend to be a bit selfish in bed most of the time, but believe me I **want** to do this. I loved watching you come apart when I did this the other night. You taste so sweet and you sound even better and it will be my pleasure because I know you really like it. I hope you're not planning on sleeping tonight, at least not until I'm done playing and I may not be done playin for a long, long time." he said, pausing in his exploration long enough to answer. His red eyes were sparkling and that devilish smile still played across his lips. "I know ya wanna let me already, but I'd like to hear you say it."

" Yes, I wanna." she gave him a grin as she borrowed his accent for a moment, "When you put it like that how can I say no but, I don't think you're selfish. You know I get off on tasting every part of you." she chuckled, running her fingers through his silky hair and surrendering herself to him. He tore a low moan from her lips when his hot mouth closed over her nipple again, sucking and teasing it hard while his free hand toyed with the other, "Ohhh!"

"_Oh gods!If she keeps that up I'm not going to last long! he thought as the sounds she was making sent his desire skyrocketing. "There's an upside though, when I finally take her it will all be worth it. Gods will it always be like this with us? I've just had her, only a couple of hours ago and several times too, but I want her just as bad now! I'm fuckin lovin this sexual compulsion! I'd still want her without, but it makes me able to fuck her longer and more often." Gin paused for a moment, amused by his dirty language. Good,wild sex always turned him back into the Rukongai street rat, but Igrayne liked his accent and his dirty language, so he didn't try to clean up his mouth when they were together. In fact she swore in Rhakene as much as he did in Japanese. He enjoyed the gutteral growls and hissed phonomes of the rhaka language. There was a primitave, feline tone that seemed suited to rough sex. He even had been known to growl a word or two in it during a hard climax. "I never seem to want to stop these days until I can't get it up anymore! Now I want to do something for her! Ah Gin, ya sound like yer takin up charity! Who are ya fuckin kiddin? She's as sweet as honey and ya like hearin her scream ta the point ya could come just like she does if ya let go! Ah sticky sheets be damned! She didn't seem ta mind when I came all over the place earlier. Gonna see if I can!" _With those thoughts he let the desire build, using the empathic awareness of what she was feeling to help push him to higher levels of desire and continued his loveplay. His fingers grazed the wet entrance and began to gently massage her clitwhile his tongue, tasted her skin, seeking that spicy sweetness that was unique to her and so intoxicating to him. "You taste so good!" he groaned softly, his tone making her shudder with desire. Her scent was more intense the closer he came to her slippery womanhood and when his tongue touched the wet slit the taste of her exploded in his mouth making him want more. She was right, they were like a drug to each other and he needed a fix **now!** He started by kissing the lower lips the same way he kissed her mouth, his tongue pushing in with gentle insistance and probing all the areas inside, tasting her juices and lapping them up. Now he understood why she liked doing this to him so much. It was very sensual and her moans were just as delicious as she shivered and thrashed under him. Gin pushed her thighs up and encouraged her to put her legs over his shoulders so that he had complete access. He used his tongue to playfully draw Japanese kanji symbols on her clit while he slipped two fingers inside her and rocked them in and out, slowing if she couldn't identify the symbol his tongue was drawing but, just when she was about to come, he eased off and blew across the heated bundle of nerves to ease her back from the brink. "As I recall, you nearly seperated me from my sanity that first night when you did this to me so it's only fair if I use the same tactic on you little girl." he chuckled, his fingers continuing to stroke in and out slowly. He was torturing himself too but, he found the sensations wildly erotic! The glare from her jade green eyes completed the picture of perfection and nearly made him laugh out loud, but he bit the inside of his cheek and continued to grin lazily at her. He'd most likely given her the same glare a time or two and he enjoyed the promise of payback in those lovely green eyes. He felt himself drowning in those eyes and still didn't mind a bit, in fact he enjoyed being so out-of-control-in-love that he could get so lost in someone and knowing, without question that this gorgeous creature under him was just as lost in him!

"I think I could learn to hate your excellent memory, but I suppose fair is fair." she said ruefully, her green eyes dancing with heated, aroused amusement, he could tell that she was only teasing. She was enjoying this!

"Mmm, hate me all ya like pretty girl, though I don't believe a word! You're body is tellin tales on ya and I think you're a liar, but I'm glad you agree because I'm gonna do it whether ya agree or not. You've teased me enough so it's my turn. Besides, remember who I am! Nobody gets to out tease me! I mean, I **do** have a reputation to uphold after all!" Gin drawled, his accent coming and going as his control slipped and he slipped back into the dialect of his childhood while he enjoyed the delighted laughter from his lover at his reminder to her that he was a completely unapologetic tease! "You picked me after all, so ya must enjoy it!" He began to lick and kiss her again, his long fingers stroking in and out harder now, making her squirm and moan even more. He dropped all of his mental barriers so that he could feel everything she felt and within seconds his whole body was aching and he wanted her more with every moment, but, as he'd just told her, he was who he was and teasing was part of his nature. "Don't worry sweet girl, when I let you come it will all be worth it for both of us, I promise, though ya might be a little sticky when we're done." He continued his game, bringing her to the edge and then easing her back until she was panting, flushed and sheened with sweat. Well, no matter, so was he!

"Gin! Please love!" she gasped, as she clutched his shoulders, needing desperately to come. Gin chuckled, but he didn't stop this time when she began to push against his fingers and moan his name, he just increased the pace and added a third finger, searching for the sweet spot inside. _"Gods you taste good! Wanna come baby girl?" he whispered into her mind, "Answer out loud and I might let ya this time." _

"Yes, oh yes! Please Gin, don't stop!" she panted, her voice breathy and filled with desire. The sound of it went straight to his groin and he used one hand to stroke himself while he redoubled his efforts on his lover. He took her clit between his lips and suckled it while his long fingers found the same bundle of nerves inside her and stroked her sweet spot while pumping his erection with long strokes and pressing it against her thigh, bringing them both to a hard climax. Her juices ran over his fingers while her velvet folds squeezed and spasmed around them. He shifted up at the last second and exploded with a sharp groan onto those soft red curls covering them and his own wrist in the process with sticky white seed. "Oh Gin!" she groaned, the heat of his come on her skin making her rock harder into his fingers and holding onto his shoulders with one hand and threading her other through his silky hair as she came, feeling her orgasm sweep through her belly and thighs, even up her spine,making her lightheaded. He shuddered, but coming like that had only ramped up his desire. He wanted a hard fuck and he wanted it now!

The way she groaned his name was the last straw. Gin didn't wait until her orgasm was finished before he pulled his fingers out and drove himself into her, shivering as her wet heat enclosed him, still convulsing inside, "Sorry love, patience isn't my thing! I need you right now! You just sound too good to wait!" he groaned pulling back and snapping his hips forward with a deep, fluid thrust. Her legs were still over his shoulders and the deep penetration made her gasp as it triggered another climax! She jerked and moaned wildly as oversensitive nerves ran electric jolts through her body. She grabbed his shoulders desperately, leaving long, thin bloody lines as her claws sank into his skin. The silver haired man couldn't help the smug smile that crossed his lips, loving her reaction. He winced a little from those sharp claws and shivered when her teeth attacked his neck, but he concentrated on keeping a steady hard rhythm, not holding back even though he knew she had to be sensitive. She was so slippery wet and soft he just couldn't hold back and being bitten and clawed shot a rush of adrenelin down his spine that quickly drove all other thoughts from his mind. He felt her mind join even more fully with his, pushing her physical sensations into his mind as she came a third time, tightening around his already aching erection until he fought for every inch and that drove him over the edge! "Ah! Igrayne...I...I'm..." with those words he came hard, flooding her lower belly with warmth and making him moan wordlessly. _Oh fuck, oh fuck! She feels so fuckin __**good**__! he thought, when he could think again. I gotta remember this. I fuckin loved it and so did she!_ "Oh baby girl" he sighed, trying to get his breath and cleaning his mouth up a bit, "that was worth the interruption. Just when I think it can't get better, it does." he grinned down at her watching as she slowly came down from her own high, "Did you like it?"

Igrayne had to try twice before she could speak, "You..." she swallowed, "You're amazing! And by the way, don't clean your mouth or your accent up for me! I like it when you really let go! Kind of turns me on knowing I can get the elegant Captain of the Third to swear like a gutter rat while he fucks me through the bed and watching you touch yourself while you were licking and playing with me was just beautifully sexy..and sticky!" she snickered, running her fingers through the mess between them and licking them clean. She even pulled his wrist up and licked what was left off, though most of the liquid had been smeared on the bed when he'd taken her. "You're a horrible tease, but it was worth the insanity, if only just to watch you pleasure yourself and you're right, I do like it!" She whimpered a little when he pulled out and rolled to his side of the bed, but he pulled her close, snuggling up to her slender body. Then he made a face and grabbed a cool, damp washcloth from a basin beside the bed and wiped them both down, cleaning off the sweat and blood and come in a few gentles swipes, though he drew his two fingers in the fluid seeping from inside her and licked one himself, enjoying the mingled essance of their passion before offering her the other.

"I'm just takin a break," he grinned, "so stop lookin so pouty, although it is adorably sexy. As fer bein a tease, well yeah I guess I have. It drives me insane when ya tease me, but it also gives me the most amazin orgasms too! I come so hard I can't even remember my own name! Besides, thought ya liked that about me." Gin tapped her lower lip with the finger she had just finished sucking and then, unable to resist, kissed her, sucking and nibbling on her lips. Her soft lips were intoxicating and he deepened the kiss, teasing her mouth open to run his tongue against the inside of her sweet mouth.

" Oh my gorgeous angel I do love that about you! That and everything else!" Igrayne answered in a soft purring tone that Gin was beginning to adore since it made her so cat-like then she surrendered eagerly to that slow, deep kiss, all teeth and wet, naughty tongue,still tasting herself on his lips, in his mouth. She loved the way he kissed and the way he tasted. She wanted to taste him fully again in the worst way! That little sample wasn't enough! She wanted to taste just him and feel him come down the back of her throat! In typical Gin fashion, he was still hard. Without any warning she slipped down his lean body and took him in her mouth, pushing him all the way in and sucking gently, her tongue flat against the sensitive underside and feeling him stiffen and arch off the bed with a surprised groan. "Oh wow! AH!...ah easy baby!" he managed to gasp, his hands fisting in the sheets, "Still a little sensitive. Ah..fuck! Damn.. sensitive!" When she didn't stop, just continued that slow sucking, her soft tongue stroking around his hard shaft, just grazing the head with the rough part, he sighed and gave himself up to what she was doing. _"You're a naughty girl." he whispered into her mind. _

_ "You didn't go easy on me lover." she murmered into his mind, her green eyes sparkling with mischief, "Do you want me to stop?" _ She hollowed her cheeks to increase the friction and pushed him down her throat until her her nose brushed the silver curls at the base of his erection making him groan as his hips jerked sharply in response.

_**"Shit! Ah stop! Don't stop! Mmm...damn! AH!" **_ Gin's mind was being totally scrambled by that soft/rough tongue! _"Igrayne, ah GODS...I..I!" he groaned, unable to even send a coherent sentence._

_ Igrayne laughed, a low sensual purr, " Make up your mind Gin! Shall I stop?"__ "Gods no!" came the quick reply, his red eyes amused, "You're still naughty though." _His lover chose not to reply further, but to concentrate on what she was doing and what she was doing felt beyond wonderful!Gin gripped the sheets and rocked his hips slowly when she began to move her head up and down, increasing the slick friction on his already rock hard member. _Gods she's good at this! he thought hazily, So damn good at it! _He watched her pause to circle the slit in the tip, collecting the drops of precome weeping from it with her tongue before she swallowed him from tip to base, pushing his entire length down her throat and swallowing around it. She toar a sharp gasping moan from him as she pulled him back out to nibble the vein on the underside with her teeth before she swallowed him down again, sucking harder. Her musicians fingers stroked his testicles gently, just letting the lethal claws graze the sensitive flesh. Gin shuddered when he felt those sharp fangs do the same to the shaft of his erection all along with her wet slightly rough tongue. When her sharp teeth nipped his sac he felt himself lose his grip, that small amount of pain with all of the aching pleasure was just too much to handle and he gripped the back of her neck, encouraging her to take all of him again. _"Please baby, take all of me! Swallow me all the way!" he sent, "I need ta come, bad!" _ When she did, he came with a low, almost helpless moan, thrusting up at the last moment to push himself in as far as possibile and his whole body shook while she swallowed the hot, salty/sweet fluid with relish, licking every inch of him to make sure she got it all. Gin laid back against the sweat dampened pillows and tried to convince his fingers to let go of the sheet, panting and drenched in sweat again. "You," he said when he could speak, "are gonna kill me someday! Or at least drive me insane! Give me some warnin next time!" Then he smiled, "What brought that on?"

"Tasting my come on your mouth. I couldn't help it, I had to taste yours too. Igrayne said, then smiled coyly, "You didn't mind did you?"

"Nope not a bit, not when you're giving me a blowjob like that." he let his accent color his voice briefly, "Ta put it another way, I fuckin love it when ya shove me down all the way! I was just curious as to why you were...so eager." he grinned and then kissed her softly, his tongue tracing her lips and then teasing them apart to let him trace her palate, tasting himself still lingering in her sweet mouth. "Hmm, that is still quite a turn on isn't it? Thought you'd think I was perverted for liking the way we taste together after, but I'm glad you do too. Mind if I go down on ya for a little more? You're all nice and drippy with what we just did." he said softly as he broke the kiss, but letting his fingers trace her lips, cheek and finally tangle in her hair, his other arm coming up to wrap around her and pull her under him as he slid down her body, leaving soft teasing kisses along the way. Gin teased and licked her wet entrance for a long while, using only his tongue to bring her to a shivery climax, before crawling back up and kissing her with lips still wet from their combined essance as he pushed himself back inside of her, saying,"Hope yer up ta this sweet girl cause I'm just getting started. When ya provoke me like ya did, I just can't stop an I really would think ya were a liar if ya said ya didn mean fer this ta happen." Gin's red eyes were shining with fiery light, "I can't even keep the gutter rat outta my voice right now." Anything else she might have said was smothered in a steamy kiss as he began to move inside her, _"What'cha want sweet girl?" he asked, rolling his hips slowly._

_ "To be fucked again," she responded, talking dirty like he liked, "by the most beautiful man on two worlds."_

_ "Hmm duly noted, but I guess yer gonna have ta settle fer me." he quipped, wincing when she swatted his butt. "Ow!"_

_ "You...now you're provoking __**me**__...little boy. Sure you want to do that?" Igrayne asked a soft sensual growl underlying her words as she flipped him onto his back with surprising ease. She put a hand to his throat and let her sharp claws just touch his skin, not penetrating, just resting there, though her grip was firm. Her other hand snaked down between his legs and grasped his balls, squeezing and massaging tighter and more roughly than usual, but still oh so good to his increasingly fevered mind. She pushed his back inside her and began to slowly circle her hips, grinding down on his erection and making him pant around the grip on his throat."Are you going to answer me...little boy?" Her fingers closed a little tighter on both his balls and his throat, but instead of making Gin panick at her abrupt change, it made his blood burn in his veins! He was more turned on than he'd ever been, well aware now of her strength and that she __**could **__actually kill him if she wanted to. She was all pure enraged rhaka and he'd never seen anything so beautiful or watonly desirable in his life!_

_ "Yeah, I think I __**do**__ wanna, kitty cat. Ya gonna kill me or fuck me? I suppose ya could fuck me first an then kill me, but then yer fun's gone." he said hoarsely around the constriction of his throat, then he grinned insolently, "Or ya could fuck me __**after **__ya kill me, or ya could fuck me __**while**__ ya kill me. Possibilities are endless."_

_ "Hmm, decisions, decisions." his lover agreed with a slow smile, using her thumbnail to draw a bead of blood and leaning in to lick it off with the tip of her tongue. She smiled slowly when Gin shivered and she felt him growing harder. "Enjoying this little boy?" she asked mockingly, still rotating her hips in lazy circles._

_ "Yeah I am, only, " he grinned as he snapped his hips up in a hard rough thrust that penetrated to the back of her core and made her gasp, "I ain't little."_

_ His hips were roughly shoved back down and held there, even though her one hand continued to fondle him and her other hadn't left his throat. "Did I say you could move?" she growled in that sensually deep feline tone._

_ "No mam, but I ain't very good at obeyin. Think ya might need ta teach me a lesson szahdi." Gin answered, laying back passivly and relaxing. He gave his lover a slow, sexy smile, thoroughly enjoying her dominance. "I still ain't little though." he added cheekily._

_ "No, I guess you're not at that."Igrayne said, finally beginning to move on him, sliding up and down in a motion that made him grind his teeth to stifle the loud groan. He knew how to play this game. He couldn't move or make a sound until she said so. Funny how useful empathy was. "Szahdi is it? Are you obedient to your szahdi, Gin?" Her fingers left his throat as her claws traced a line down his chest, drawing thin beads of blood._

_ "Fer the moment." he taunted, hissing at the slight pain that was just about to make him crazy with lust! He'd never seen this side of her, but he loved it! Deep down, he knew she was just playing and wouldn't really hurt him or rather she'd hurt him just right so that when he came he wouldn't remember his name! "Ya gonna fuck me, or would ya rather I moved, m'lady."_

_ "Szahdi, Gin, not m'lady." she answered, riding him hard, but refusing to let him move at all. "There's a difference." He hadn't realized how much he liked rocking into her, even when he was letting her do the work. His immobility was rapidly becoming uncomfortable, but the slick friction of her tight body moving against his felt unbelievably good! "You know I'm no lady, don't you pretty boy?"_

_ "Hmm, pretty boy? That's a lil better. At least ya didn say I was little." he pretended to ponder that, but then had to bite his lip to smother another moan as her fingers changed from rough to silken and soft on his balls, cupping them expertly and stroking her fingers over them as if playing her harp. He shuddered violently, fingers fisting in the sheets. "Szahdi, can I moan a little please? F...feels fuckin awesome!" when his lover nodded permission he voiced a few choice curses in Japanese and then a low wordless moan, "Na, yer no lady, but yer certainly great with yer hands...an the rest of ya. Damn!... ...(gasp) FUCK!" he groaned and swore as she let his restless hips loose and came, tightening around him with delicious force! He was so close he wanted to scream but managed to gasp out. "Can I come now too szadhi?" _

A soft hand slammed him against the bed with a force her slender body shouldn't have been able to create, _"No," she whispered into his mind, green eyes bright. _He groaned in frustration, but bit his lip and held it back. He hips began to sway again and he shuddered as he fought back his climax, but it was getting to the point of pain!

"Fuck! Oh f..fuck! Ah...Ig..Igrayne! Shit!...I..I szadhi I..don't...I can't...it's startin an..an I can't..!" he looked up at her, red eyes pleading, "P..please...please!" he begged. With an effort he switched back to mindspeech, but he didn't make much more sense in that than he did verbally._"P...pl..please (hiss) s..sz...AH! PLEASE!" His body shook as he fought to get a coherent request past his lips, but he knew he was losing the battle._

_ "Come for me pretty boy. I think I've tortured you enough for now." she purred softly, knowing he couldn't hold it back any longer. _

_ This was one instruction he had absolutely __**no **__intention of disobeying, he didn't even make a sarcastic comment, fearing she might withdraw her permission! He came with enough force to lift his back off the bed and make him see stars! "Oh gods...Ahahah!" A wild keen left his lips and he was slightly surprised to notice that his voice could sound that shrill! A second deeper groan followed as he emptied into her luscious heat, still feeling those fingers playing him like a musical instrument. He opened his eyes and grinned at his flushed, smiling lover above him, knowing she'd just climaxed again too. "Evil bitch." he cursed at her cheerfully, even his mindvoice sounding out of breath. "Evil, but sexy!" Gin reached up and ran his fingers along her cheek. "Damn I came hard!"_

_ "Evil bitch huh? That's not very nice. Especially when I've still got a handful of you!" she snickered, giving his balls a light squeeze and getting a loud gasp out of him. His jangled nevers were soothed as she leaned in for a kiss, "Twisted, sadistic bastard!" She teased and kissed him again and was amused when he sucked her tongue into his mouth, encouraging her to kiss him like she had the other night."Did you like that my angel?"_

_ "Fuck yeah! Now kiss me like ya mean it!" he answered, passion making his voice rough and his slurring accent even heavier, "Please baby, kiss me with that wicked tongue! I am so fuckin turned on!" Gin's long fingers tangled in her thick red hair and he held the back of her head,kissing her open mouthed and sucking at the soft/rough tongue that she began to explore his mouth with. He groaned softly in the back of her mind. "Igrayne?"_

_ "Yes?" she answered, threading her fingers into his silver hair and pulling him into an even deeper kiss, letting her tongue run over the roof of his mouth, enjoying the slick softness and his chilly, wintery taste while she pressed herself against the heat of his body. The walking mass of contradiction that was her lifemate delighted her with all of his complicated beauty and quirks._

_ "I really...I really wanna again, but I wanna know...how do ya want it?" he broke their kiss for a moment to look into her eyes. "I enjoyed being dominated and fucked senseless. Yer so beautiful when yer like that, but..."_

_ "But you'd like to take control again?" she asked, kissing him again. When he nodded, his skin flushed a little pink, she let him pull her under him again._

_ 'This how ya want it?"he asked softly, then got a handle on himself, "How do you want me sweet girl?"_

_ "I think I'd like you behind me. You can get so nice and deep that way." she whispered, her eyes sparkling, "The way we both like it. Hard, deep and a little rough."_

_ "Readin my dirty mind, baby girl?" he asked with a chuckle as he turned her over. His fingers were already stroking her wet entrance. "My my you certainly feel ready! I turn you on that much?"_

_ "You know you do. I love every part of you. Front or back?" she asked, turning to give him a coy smile._

_ "Oh, you little...hmm decisions, decisions. Front for tonight I think. Much as I love that tight little ass, I think I'll save that for when you least expect it...little girl." he chuckled, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her scent. Without further comment he slid into her smoothly, "By rights I should give ya a dose a payback...but I think I'd rather just love you, slowly for as long as I can make this last." Gin pulled her up until she was kneeling in front of him, but her upper body was upright against his and he was kissing and licking her neck and sensetive ears while he thrust into her deeply, but not all that roughly. He held her hips and waist, wrapped in his arms, holding her gently but, posessively. He took his time,savoring her, not just the physical, but enjoying her mind in his. He had enjoyed playing with her, but now he wanted to feel her love and her pleasure._

_ She moaned arching against him and rocking her hips in time with him, his gentle embrace felt like being wrapped in cold silk. He was being oddly gentle, since she hadn't said she was sore or anything, in fact she'd expected the payback he'd playfully threatened her with. "I thought you liked it hard." she sent her amused thoughts to him._

_ "I do, but sometimes I just like doing it like this. I get to feel __**everything **__this way and besides, I do love you. Isn't it natural for me to just want to love you sometimes?"_

_ "You're very sweet my love." she purred sending a thrill down his spine."Do you know that? I love it when you're like this. It feels wonderful."_

_ "As I've said before lover, you bring out the sweet in me. Of course you also bring out the wildly excited too." Gin murmered, enjoying the sensations coursing through his body, the satin warmth of her skin and the intimacy of mindspeech. "You feel like you're enjoying this."_

_ "I am," she leaned her head against his shoulder while his hands wandered. Hers were buried in his silver hair and she was breathing heavily and Gin had to close his eyes as he felt those soft flutters that said she was on the edge. He thrust a lttle harder as his finger stroked the little bundle of nerves between her legs."Gin!" his name was breathed as she came around him. His lips curved, feeling all of the delicious convulsions, squeezes and flutters around his aching flesh._

_ "My turn, pretty girl." he growled, kissing her neck and tilting her head to reach her lips as he spilled into her with a soft groan, one last time. Though he'd been gentle, her orgasm and the feel of her tight soft body against his let him feel everything! He was panting as he lowered her to the bed and tucked her up against his side, wrapping his arms around her, "That was sweet, hot but sweet. I love you baby."_

_ "I love you too my angle." she answered sleepily, snuggling against her lover's side. "Mmm I feel sleepy." she yawned._

_ "Me too. We've been two nights without much sleep and busy days in between, it's no mystery why we're tired. Lets get some sleep since you promised me we had all day tomorrow." He tucked them both in among the covers and pulled her close. For a moment they shifted around until they found a comfortable position, legs tangled together and their arms holding each other tenderly. "Night baby. Love you." he murmered against her hair._

_ "I love you too my silver angel. Sleep well." she whispered, already falling asleep. Outside the sun was rising. He'd been right, it had taken all night but she'd gotten all he had to give her for now. Soon only the gentle sounds of sleep filled the room. _

_AUTHORS NOTE: There will be several parts to this chapter. It will explore some of our favorite characters pasts, but not Gin's just yet. As he would say, that is another story...and deserving of it's very own chapter. _

_**Gin: **__Well it's about time there was a gratuitious sex scene with a good blow job in it again. I was starting to think she didn't love me anymore. Hmm, I like the domination thing too. That's new. _

_**ginsGirl:**__**(sighs) Ulquiorra:**__ Don't say anything, woman, you'll only encourage him. __**ginsGirl: **__You're probably right Ulquiorra. __**Gin: **__Hey! I'm just showin my appreciation for your writing is all! You are the one writing all the sex scenes! _

_**ginsGirl: **__Sure you are. __**(grins) **__It's entirely your fault for being so mysteriously sexy. __**Gin: (grins back) **__So it is. __**(sighs theatically)**__ Well I guess I'll just have to own up to it! __**Ulquiorra: **__Are you two __**quite **__finished? __**ginsGirl :**_ _Oh I suppose, we are, at least for now, but just keep reading. You're going to get a few sexy scenes yourself Ulquiorra._

_**Gin:**__ Oooh! Goody! Can I watch?_ _**ginsGirl: **__Sweetie it's in the story so __**everyone**__ will be able to well, if not watch, envision it. __**Ulquiorra: (sighs) **__I'm having second thoughts about being in this story._ _**Gin: **__Oh come on, it'll be fun! You might even like it ya know! She's putting you with Orihime and I know you at least admire her a little. _

_**ginsGirl: **__Not right away though. The next part is about Uryu and Silmara._ _**Gin: **__Hey, what's that little geek gonna do to my daughter? __**Ulquiorra:**__ You don't really have a daughter, Gin. She's just a character, like Igrayne. __**Gin: **__I don't yet, but she said I could have Igrayne and get her created here.__** (Points to author) **__Maybe I'll take the kids too. Could be fun. _

_** Ulquiorra: **__Aizen-sama would never permit it. __**Gin: (grins) **__Who said I'd ask him? __**ginsGirl:**__ Ok, before you two start arguing I have to run. I have a lot of work to do. See ya in the next chapters._


	12. Chapter 12 A Quiincy's Heart

A Quincy's Confusion Chapter 12

_ We now turn things to our beloved Quincy. As I'm sure you noted, although it was only hinted at, Silmara has an interest in Uryu. Does he feel the same and even if he does, what of the fact that she's part shinigami and that her father is none other than the notorious Gin Ichimaru? Can Uryu cope with that? I think we've established that I don't own either story, only a bunch of bossy cats own me, and why it's M rated right? _

Ulquiorra was not the only one to seek solitude under the night sky. Uryu Ishida had slipped out alone as well. When Silmara had touched his mind tonight, waking him from a restless sleep he had thought nothing of it. There hadn't been time, but now, he could still feel her there. He thought that if he closed his eyes he could point to her exact location with no difficuly at all and that was what had him troubled. _Why did she reach out to me? How could she? I'm not a telepath! Am I? _Which in turn brought him to an even more strange possibility. Their powers were very similar in nature. What if it was because they might bond? Though he'd never seen her in action, he knew she carried a bow and had power similar to the Quincy, but there was one inescapable fact, her father was shinigami and not just any shinigami, Gin Ichimaru had fathered her and her twin brother on the leader of the Bharashadi. _Oh gods, she's Gin Ichimaru's daughter! No she's not bonding to me! I must be imagining things! She said I had the most organized mind so that's why she called to me._ Still, he couldn't deny the fact that her beauty took his breath away and when she smiled at him his heart skipped a beat. Shinigami blood aside, beautiful girls just didn't flirt with guys like him. They usually didn't even notice he was alive, but in some part of his mind, he wished she would. _No! Good gods what am I thinking? She's beautiful and powerful and she'd never notice me! She's just kind and I'm Orihime's friend. Besides, she's Gin's daughter! He'd have my head on a platter for even looking at her and my own father would disown me, if he hasn't already. _He sternly told his insides to settle down and walked back to the tent. He wished he could calm his mind so easily, but thoughts of silver sheened black hair and green eyes haunted his thoughts as he tried to sleep. He twisted and turned for a time before giving up and staring at the tent roof.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Ichigo asked from beside him, making the Quincy jump a little. He'd thought Ichigo was asleep. "I understand. I'm a little keyed up myself." the young shinigami said sitting up, "That was quite the revelation tonight wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. A little too much excitement I think. I'm having a little trouble relaxing enough to go back to sleep. "Uryu answered, putting his glasses back on and sitting up too. He kept his voice low, since Chad seemed to be sleeping, but the bigger boy's soft bass rumble told him otherwise.

"How did you know it was happening? I didn't hear anyone call out." Chad asked raising up on one arm. "Um..Silmara told me. She touched my mind. That's how I knew." Uryu admitted reluctantly. "You mean telepathically? How's that even possible?" Ichigo asked, running a hand through his spikey orange hair.

"I don't know," Uryu answered, "although she did tell me I had the most organized mind, so maybe that's how. I think they can speak to anyone, telepathic or not."

"Wow, what was that like?" Ichigo wondered, still trying to tame his hair and only succeeding in making it a bigger mess.

"It was...different. I don't know how to describe it." the Quincy said, his voice taking on a distant quality. "There's a certain intimacy, speaking mind to mind." It was the adoring expression in his eyes that made Ichigo so certain he was right.

"You like her!" Ichigo grinned. "Of course I like her. She's very nice and she and Orihime are friends. You'd like her too if you'd get to know her " Uryu tried to answer calmly but felt felt his stomach tighten. Was he this transparent? He fought to maintain a polite, brotherly interest, but nothing else.

Never one to let things rest, Ichigo shook his head,"No I mean you like her, as in you're interested in her." the Soul Reaper said his smile getting wider. "I was beginning to wonder if you knew girls even existed. You stay by yourself too much Uryu. A girlfriend might be good for you."

"I do **not!** Maybe you can't get a handle on your hormones, but don't project them onto me!" Uryu snapped, losing his temper. He was not in the mood for Ichigo's sense of humor right now! "Besides, Silmara probably wouldn't know I even existed unless she tripped over me, no matter what I think of her. Ever think of that?" "Geez take it easy, I was just kidding!" Ichigo held up his hands, "It's not like I'd blame you anyway. She's really pretty and she seems to like you, so I think you can safely say she knows you exist. It was your mind she touched after all."

"She's also Gin Ichimaru's daughter! I'm a Quincy, she's a shinigami and the two don't mix! You know that and yet you have her as my girlfriend! Honestly! Are there **any **brains in that spiky orange head of yours?" Uryu couldn't seem to get a handle on his annoyance. Hearing Ichigo say she was pretty has pushed his buttons in a **big** way! Their relationship had thawed a little, but Ichigo still made Uryu want to scream 3 or 4 times a day and to annoy him past the breaking point everyday even though Uryu knew there wasn't any malice in Ichigo's teasing and that it was kindly meant. His temper was on edge tonight and he knew it. With an effort he reigned himself in, toning it down a notch. He had a headache, which he knew certainly wasn't helping his disposition. Maybe he should just try to sleep.

"She's not really shinigami, Uryu, she's Bharashadi." Chad pointed out quietly, "Besides, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo are your friends and they're shinigami."

"She's still Gin's daughter. I don't even want to think about what he'd do to any of us if he heard us talking about his daughter this way." Uryu took a deep breath and then asked, "Can we not not talk about this? I kind of have a headache and we've got a lot more things to think about than pretty girls."

"So you do think she's pretty?" Ichigo grinned. Uryu counted to ten and then ten again before answering through gritted teeth, "Yes she's pretty! Now can we stop talking about this?"

Ichigo gave Uryu a smug grin but didn't say anything further and the Quincy blessed Chad when he said, "Maybe we should try to sleep. It's going to get busy soon and we might not have the chance later." "I suppose you're right," Ichigo agreed, "night guys." They all curled into their blankets, but Uryu never closed his eyes as his troubled thoughts and pounding head continued to nag at him for the rest of the night. He dug into his first aid kit and popped a couple of headache tablets and crossed his fingers, hoping they would at least dull the throbbing enough for him to sleep.

"_This isn't happening!" he told himself sternly, but deep inside couldn't shake the image of silver sheened black hair and big jade green eyes. "I must be crazy! She's Gin's __**daughter!**__" He scrubbed his hands over his eyes, massaged his aching temples and sighed, this was going to be a long night. _

Morning found the Quincy sitting outside watching the white sun rise over the Plains. Uryu was thankful that it was quiet and the others were not up yet. He knew the Rhaka were nocturnal for the most part, but some were still moving about, mostly the Shadow Guard, as the day shift replaced those that had been on duty the night before. He watched as the tall day guards pulled up deep hoods to shade their eyes from the bright morning light. _"Why did you touch my mind last night Silmara? Was it just because my mind was more organized or was it something else?" _Uryu pinched the bridge of his nose as his temples throbbed, his headache was getting annoying and it was beginning to make him a little nauseated. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his gritty eyes, _"I'm probably just tired. I wonder if Solea is awake and would have anything to help my headache? What I have didn't work, that's for certain." _He found he liked the rhakawoman and her no nonsense attitude very much. She reminded him of his mother, what little he could remember of her. Uryu rose wearily to his feet and sought out the nearest rhaka he saw wearing the uniform of the Shadow Guard. With all of the unexpected activity of the last few days Lady Igrayne had not had the chance to imprint the rhaka language on Uryu or any of his friends and very few other rhaka spoke any human languages. "Could you tell me where Lady Solea is?" he asked politely.

"She would be in her quarters, but I believe she is still awake." the big male answered slowly, "Would you like to send a message?"

"No, thank you, I'll go speak to her myself." Uryu answered, "Could you tell me which tent is hers?" "It is two rows over and four down." the rhaka cocked his head to one side and said, "I am no expert on humans, but you do not look well young Quincy. Are you all right?" "Um...yes I'm ok, I just have a headache. I couldn't get back to sleep last night after all the excitement." Uryu smiled, a little self-conscious, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" "Probably because I did not give it to you." the big male said flashing a toothy smile from the shadows of his hood, "I am Vassir of the 2nd division of the Shadow Guard."

"Thank you Vassir, I'm Uryu Ishida." the young man smiled back. "I know of you. The Lady Silmara speaks of you often. She says that you have a quiet mind." Vassir said and clapped Uryu on the back, staggering the boy with the force of it, "I hope you feel better. Solea will know what you need. Good day to you Uryu Ishida." With a friendly wave the rhaka went on his way, leaving Uryu to ponder his words. _"A quiet mind? What's that supposed to mean?" he wondered as his head throbbed, "Doesn't feel very quiet right now!" _He made his way down the ordered rows of tents, some larger and more permanent looking than others, following Vassir's directions he came to a tent that seemed to have several small curtained chambers leading off the main tent. Solea sat outside on a cushion, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Bright the day, young one." the rhakawoman smiled and patted the cushion beside her. When Uryu sat down she eyed him sharply, "What ails you young Quincy? You look a bit pale." "I have a headache and I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." Uryu answered, "I was wondering if you had anything for it?"

"I have a remedy that should work on you." Solea replied calmly, though her green eyes were still sharp, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No mam, I haven't. The pain is sort of taking away my appetite and making me a little nauseated." the Quincy answered.

Solea snorted, "If you do not eat you'll fall on your face and then where would you be?" she said as she mixed several herbs into some hot water, "Drink this and I will bring you something to eat. It should work very quickly on your headache and calm your stomach as well, but it is not good to take it on an empty stomach." When he didn't lift the cup to his lips she said sharply, "Well? Drink it boy! It will not help your headache while sitting in the cup! I'll warn you, it tastes worse if you let it get cold!"

Uryu started and hastily drank it down. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as he'd feared after Solea's warning, just a little bitter. When it was gone she handed him another cup, this one contained an herbal tea and what smelled like honey. He took a sip and sighed as the first draught began to ease the throbbing in his temples. When she handed him a bowl of porridge with nuts and more honey he was actually hungry and he ate every bite. He smiled inwardly, if he didn't eat, this woman might just decide to force it down him if she thought he needed it. _"Grandfather would have liked her. He would have liked all of these people. I wish he was here to see this place, these people." _Uryu handed Solea back the empty bowl and said, "Thank you my lady, the headache is gone now." "You're welcome young one and it's just Solea." she smiled toothily, "I am, as Khatasa would tell you, no lady." The rhakawoman continued to regard him and he heard in his mind, _"The ones we love are never truly gone. As long as we remember them, then they live within us, see through our eyes. Your Grandfather is here Uryu, just look around you."_ When he looked up, startled blue eyes meeting cat-like green. Solea smiled and patted his cheek, "Finish your tea. Nothing much will be happening today, so relax. Perhaps you should go seek your friends, old and new and have some fun."

_"How could I forget that most of these people are powerful telepaths?"_ Uryu sighed, but nodded, "Perhaps I will. Thank you Solea." He beat a hasty retreat, before she could delve anymore of his thoughts and feelings. As he walked back to the tent he shared with Ichigo and Chad he didn't hear Orihime call out to him. The girl caught his arm and said his name again and Uryu turned, "Sorry Orihime, I didn't see you!"

"No, it ok Uryu. I just wanted to say hi since I hadn't really seen you in a couple of days," she smiled, "but you look a little preoccupied. Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing!" he said a little too quickly, "I..I was just thinking, that's all...about last night." Uryu knew he was blushing and cursed his fair skin. It made it impossible to hide. "I just had a headache, but Solea gave me something that really worked."

"If you say so Uryu. I think you look worn out and tired," the ginger-haired girl answered skeptically, "It was an exciting night though wasn't it? I couldn't sleep either! I'm so glad Ulquiorra decided to come here! Maybe he'll get better now."

"Orihime, not to sound negetive or anything, but he's an Arrancar. How do you get better from that?" Uryu asked, absently pushing his glasses back into place.

"I dunno, but Gin is better since he came here, so maybe Ulquiorra will be too." Orihime said, bringing to mind one of the top reasons for Uryu's headaches and insomnia. "I think Lady Igrayne had a lot to do with that." he answered, resolutely thrusting thoughts of the silver-haired shinigami from his mind.

"Maybe, but Silmara says her mother can make Ulquiorra one of them. Grimmjow too if he wants to become one of them." the girl said looking up at her friend as he paled at Silmara's name. Uryu heaved a purely mental sigh, he just couldn't get away from either of them! _"I wonder if anyone has ever been haunted by a living being before?" he thought as his head twinged a little again, "Wait! Simara's mother can change an Arrancar into what they are? Into a Bharashadi?" How was that even possible? Gods, what __**were**__ these people?_ He jumped when Orihime touched his shoulder, "Are you sure you're all right Uryu? You don't look very good."

"I guess I'm a little tired. I should probably go try to rest." he patted Orihime's hand, "Don't worry about me." "Silmara couldn't sleep either. Do you think something's going around?" Orihime asked. "No!" he said a little too quickly and flushed again, desperatly wishing he was anywhere else but here, "No, I think it was just all the excitement last night. Maybe you're right though, I think I'll go lie down for awhile." Uryu quickened his pace before his friend could say anything else. _"Silmara was having trouble sleeping? I wonder...No! That's silly! She's __**not**__ thinking about me!" _Uryu ran a hand over the back of his blue-black hair and groaned inwardly,_"It might be crazy, but I wish she was thinking about me."_ He reached his tent and flopped bonelessly on the soft cushions of his bedroll and threw his arm across his face after removing his glasses. "You ok Uryu?" Ichigo said as the teen sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why does everyone insist on asking me that?" the Quincy snapped a little sharply. "Probably because you look like hell." the substitute shinigami answered, unmoved by Uryu's tone. "I'm fine!" the Quincy said through gritted teeth,turning over and burying his face in the pillow, "I'm just a little tired is all. I decided to take a nap."

"If you say so," Ichigo said, then fixed him with a look, "but you still look like hell." "Yeah well you're no beauty queen either Ichigo." came the Quincy's reply, a little muffled by his pillow. "Well at least you're still feeling good enough to insult me." Ichigo grinned, "I guess you'll be fine." Ichigo rose from his bedroll, "Uryu, if you need to talk..."

"Thanks Ichigo, but I'll be fine. You should grab some breakfast before Chad and Renji eat it all." Uryu said with a slight smile as he turned over to look at Ichigo. After a long look Ichigo shrugged and exited the tent and Uryu breathed a sigh of relief. It was hard to control what he felt around his friends. They knew him well, perhaps better than he wanted them to. The tiredness excuse would only work for so long though he was exhausted and it felt as if the medicine he'd taken for his headache was beginning to make him sleepy. _"Ah hell! I'll deal with it later! I need a nap!"_ Uryu closed his eyes and gave in to his inner obsession, dreaming about silver-sheened black hair and jade green eyes, until sleep finally drowned him.

Orihime went back to the tent she shared with Silmara only to find the girl laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes far away and her face a little pale.

"Silmara are you ok?" Orihime asked, concerned. First Uryu had looked ill and now Silmara. "I'm sorry Orihime," the black-haired girl smiled somewhat wistfully, "I was just thinking of someone." Orihime almost asked who the Bharashadi girl was thinking of and then it dawned on her, _"She's thinking of Uryu! She likes him and I think he likes her! Are they...could they be bonding?" _Orihime understood the difficulty of telling someone you cared for what you were feeling. "I'm going over to see Ulquiorra, but if you want to talk I can stay."

"No, but thank you. You're a good friend Orihime." the girl dimpled with a smile that reached and lit her green eyes. Orihime smiled back and went in search of her other friend. _" Uryu is too much a loner and he deserves a pretty girl. They'd be very good together. " she thought to herself. _

When the ginger-haired girl left, Silmara sighed and relaxed back into her pillow, _"So you're going to be difficult are you Quincy? That's fine,"she thought to herself, "I love a challenge." _That said she concentrated and touched Uryu's mind, but found him sound asleep, she'd hoped he'd be awake but apparently he'd finally given into exhaustion. _"Oh well, I guess it can wait a few more hours. Think I'll take a nap too." _As sleep claimed the girl, a pair of deep brooding blue eyes followed her into her dreams. She was awakened a few hours later by the sound of rustling feet and many voices. She composed herself, combing her silver-sheened black hair and emerged from her tent.

"Spirits be praised Lady Silmara, I don't wish to disturb you," a harried looking rhaka said as soon as he spied her, "but a new division arrived unexpectadly and your mother has left orders that she and her lifemate are not to be disturbed for any reason. Could you translate and help to decide what to do with them?"

"Certainly." she smiled, glad to have a distraction, "And you are?" "Taynar, m'lady. I'm a scout under Lieutenant Rasha's command." the young male said with a nervous bow. Silmara smiled at Taynar, like most scouts he was lean and fast looking, but slightly smaller than most of the big fighting males. "Let's go see who we have and please send someone for Khatasa. I'll deal with them until then." With a relieved expression the scout barked an order to another from his party and followed Silmara to where a group of shinigami milled restlessly. "Who of you is the leader here?" she asked politely.

"I am." said a short intense woman with what seemed a permanent scowl etched into her otherwise pretty features, "I'm Captain Soifone of the Stealth Force. I take it we were not expected." it was more a statement than a question.

"I apologise for the delay and inconvenience Captain, but it's been a little hectic around here too. My mother and father will give a proper greeting tomorrow, until then let's get you set up and settled. I'm Silmara, daughter of Igrayne sa Restrath de Tarrant and former Third Division Captain Gin Ichimaru. Welcome to Erna Captain Soifone."

"Ichimaru has a daughter?" the woman burst out in surprise. "Yes and I have a twin brother Kai. He's around here somewhere. I expect you'll meet him tomorrow. This way." she said gesturing for the woman to follow her.

"Forgive me, but I never knew the...former Captain had any children or was even married." the woman said into an uncomfortable silence.

"Neither did he until after we were a bit older and he and my mother aren't married, at least not yet." the Bharashadi girl said, her green eyes amused, "I think we came as a bit of a shock to him as well. He and my mother only spent one night together after all."

"Your mother is the singer from Hashi's inn?" the older woman looked stunned. "I knew she was familiar!" "Yes. I see you've heard of her?" Silmara said, struggling not to laugh. "Everyone at least heard of her. Her voice is amazing!" Soifone anwered absently. She'd witnessed Gin and Igrayne flirting and when the young lieutenant didn't leave with his taicho, she had summized that it had gone further than flirting. The next day though, the younger man had seemed himself again so she'd thought no further of it. Apparently there was much more to the story if Gin had abandoned Sousuke Aizen to return to this girl's mother. She was saved from further speculation by the arrival of the biggest rhaka she'd seen thus far.

"Pardon my tardiness Captain, but you were not expected until tomorrow. Is anything amiss?" Khatasa asked, in only slightly accented Japanese.

"Not at all Commander Khatasa, I simply decided to give my men an extra few hours to get settled before their training begins. It is I who should apologize for coming unannounced, but I figured I should let them get the giddiness of the idea of a new planet and new people out of their systems so that they'll pay attention and not embarrass me. _So this is her second in command and these are the rhaka. Interesting. And that girl, she has Ichimaru's smile. I wonder why he never told anyone that he had children once he knew? He must have known Aizen would use even him and his family." _

"No, it is of no moment and your idea is sound. Your quarters are prepared and ready. If you would follow me?" Khatasa said with a polite, if slightly unnerving smile. _"Thank you for taking charge kasa. I'll take them from here." he said into Silmara's mind. _

_"My thanks teacher._" she smiled back mentally. With the new division in Khatasa's capable hands, Silmara went in search of something to eat. _"I wonder where Orihime went? She's probably spending some time with Ulquiorra. You can tell from 100 feet away how she feels about him with no recourse to empathy needed." she thought amused. "Wonder if I'm that transparent about Uryu? Hmm, probably." _Uryu woke feeling unbalanced. He wished fervently that he didn't know the reason, but he did. Soft silver-sheened black hair and those bottomless jade green eyes had haunted every dream he'd had. In fact it was a particularly vivid dream that had awakened him, the results of that dream spattered on his sheets. His cheeks burned in embarrassment as he sought the spare set of clean linens in the small cabinet and put his stained ones in the hamper. It wasn't as if he hadn't had erotic dreams before, just not so vivid and so real and not about anyone he actually knew! He put his head in his hand and groaned, rubbing his eyes, before resettling his glasses and getting to his feet to seek clean clothes and a shower. He washed and changed and then, deciding he was hungry, headed toward the communal dining area, intent on getting something portable and going back to his quarters. Just as he joined the line he felt someone bump into him. He turned and saw a woman with dark hair and merry brown eyes. "I'm so sorry." he said steadying her on her feet.

"I should be apologising to you, young man." she smiled, "I was too busy reading this briefing that I wasn't watching where I was was going. I'm Ciani."

"Uryu Ishida," the boy smiled. "Ah, the Quincy!" the woman exclaimed with delight, "I've been hoping for a chance to talk to you! Quite an interesting people you come from."

"You know about me?" Uryu asked in surprise. "Oh yes, my son has told me all about you, or at least all he knows anyway." she amended with a friendly smile.

"Your son?" he asked racking his brain to find why her name rang a bell. "SzayelAporro, I'm sure you've seen him. He's a little hard to miss with his hair dyed pink!" Ciani chuckled, "He came last night with the two Arrancar."

"Your son is SzayelAporro? I do remember him. I thought he was an Espada." Uryu admitted. "He is an Espada, just not an Arrancar. He wouldn't have been very effective as counter intelligence if he hadn't been able to go toe to toe with the Arrancar now would he?" Ciani laughed, "Still I'm glad to have him home. Sometimes his scientific curiosity overcomes his good sense, but like mother like son they say, so I guess it's partially my fault."

"I suppose he wouldn't have been," Uryu allowed, "still it came as a big surprise for everyone, well most everyone. Those of us that were not rhaka or Bharashadi anyway." "If you have some free time, I'd love to talk to you about the Quincy. They seem fascinating." Ciani said with a friendly, inquisitive smile.

Uryu considered a moment. He was, in truth grateful for any distraction and he was curious about the Bharashadi as well. Maybe he could learn about Silmara's people and figure out what to do with his new-found obsession with Gin Ichimaru's daughter. "I have nothing planned so yes, I'd love to tell you about my people." He did however, remind himself that aside from being a powerful Adept, this woman was probably also a telepath so he carefully screened his thoughts.

"Wonderful!" the woman clapped,"Lets get something to eat and find a quiet corner to talk in." They made their food choices, there was always food here, set out for those with irregular schedules, but hot food was only served at mealtimes. Uryu chose what looked like beef on skewers over rice and a cold, sweet tea. He waited politely while Ciani made her choices and followed her when she gestured with a nod to a corner of the room with a table and benches. "Over there. So, Uryu, tell me a little about yourself first."

Uryu thought for a moment, taking a bite from the meat skewers before replying. The meat was tender and juicy, with a spicy flavor, "Well I'm going to be a senior in high school this year, after summer break is over and then, I don't know, I guess on to college, although I'm not sure what I want to major in yet. I'll probably go undeclared for the first year. I like to sew and design clothes, but medicine is interesting too. My father is an administrator for the local hospital in my town."

"What about your mother? What does she do?" Ciania asked after swallowing a mouthful of soup. "She's dead." the Quincy said sadly, "I was very young and I don't remember her that well." "I'm so sorry Uryu, I had no idea." the woman said with gentle pat on his hand, "So you and Ichigo both lost your mothers at very young ages?"

"I never thought of it that way, but I guess we do have that in common." he said thoughtfully, pushing his glasses up in an absent gesture, "I really don't remember very much about her, but for some reason Solea reminds me of her."

Ciani laughed and said, "Solea reminds **everyone** of their mother." her eyes turned thoughtful, "It must have been hard, just you and your father. Are you close to him?" "Not really, I have my own apartment and until recently we hadn't talked in months, but I over-extended myself and lost my Quincy powers. My father helped bring them back, but he made me swear not to associate with shinigami anymore. He will probably disown me now." Uryru looked up, "Not that I really care. It wasn't an oath I should have sworn or one he should have asked of me. When your friends are in danger you help them, regardless. Quincy, shinigami, it shouldn't matter. It's like this fight. None of us, human, Quincy, rhaka, shinigami, Bharashadi, can afford to stand on the sidelines or dismiss a potential ally, just because you don't like them. We need all the strength and help we can get or Aizen and the Nameless will have us all! It's what Igrayne told Captain Hitsugaya and I agree. Anything else is...well kind of childish!" The last bit surprised him, but he honestly felt that way.

"That's very sad, considering that he has a fine son." the lady smiled, "I would say it is his loss. You are right, we must all work together for the common goood. Perhaps you will decide to study with us here, yes? We have much we could teach you and I think there is much you could teach us. You would fit in well with us and you would not have to return to your world if you did not wish to. You might even want to explore some of our human cities, like Jaggonath or even the Lady's herditary human lands, Merentha. I do not think I miss my guess when I see the scholar in you."

"Perhaps, it's at least another possibility to consider and you're right, I do love to learn." he allowed after gulping down a mouthful of rice, "So what do you want to know about the Quincy?"

"Everything you can tell me!" she laughed, "For now however, just give me the basics while we eat. If you are anything like Szayel was at your age then I'm sure you need your food. I'm told the head cook threatened to resign everytime he went into a growth spurt. He might not seem like he eats that much, but his father and I accuse him of having a hollow leg. He eats so much, but stays so slim. I don't know where he puts it! Although to take the assignment in Hueco Mundo he did have to go through very rigorous training in sword skills and combat."

Uryu chuckled, enjoying the conversation with this lively woman. He hadn't really had a chance to get to know her son, but if he was at all like his mother it shouldn't be too difficult to get along with him. "Well, the Quincy are a lot like the shinigami in many ways, although we are human and reside in the world of the living for the most part. I guess the only real difference is that my people didn't believe in purifying hollows, rather they killed them. I've been told that this philosophy was threatening the balance in the world so the shinigami decided they had no choice but to exterminate us to preserve the balance. As far as I know, my father and I are the last living Quincy."

"Hmm, that must have led to a great deal of animosity between your people and the shinigami, however it does not appear to affect you. Some of your friends are shinigami are they not?" Ciani observed, popping a piece of bread into her mouth.

"It did for many years, To be honest Ichigo and I didn't always get along very well." Uryu paused for a long drink of his tea, then smiled"Actually sometimes we still don't, or I don't. He seems to like to irritate me. He's probably just teasing, but...maybe I take myself too seriously. I challenged him to fight hollows that I lured to our town, to see which of us was the stronger, but more came than I had thought and there were almost too many to handle. That was the first time he suggested we pair up and fight together. I didn't want to, but we didn't have much choice when a Menos showed up."

"Yes Szayal told me about them. Nasty creatures to be sure!" she answered. "Yes and unbelievably strong too. That was when I saw just how strong Ichigo was and together we brought it down." Uryu gave the woman a slightly lopsided grin, "That's the short version anyway. Later, after I lost my powers he nearly broke his own neck to save me, quite a few times and he always offered his friendship even though I didn't do anything to make him want to." the boy sighed, "I guess I was kind of a jerk. That's why I decided to get my power back and help him when I knew Orihime had been taken to Hueco Mundo. Even though it turned out that we didn't need to. I still wonder why Ichimaru saved her."

"I think you may find that you were mistaken about many people, Ichimaru in particular. I don't know him since he and his lifemate spend most of their free time alone with each other. No one begrudges them that because they were apart for so long, but from what little Igryane has said and from what Szayel observed in Los Noches, he very slowly started becoming a different person or perhaps the person he really was, not the one everyone believed him to be. Apparently he was quite protective of your friend and even threatened another Espada when he got too close and made the poor child uncomfortable. According to my son, Gin would have followed through on that threat too! Then also, he and his mate suffered terribly from not being able to be together for so long. Though Szayel couldn't tell him who he really was, he could feel what the Captain felt and it nearly broke his heart. He might not seem so, but my son is a bit of a romantic and he adores his older sister and her children, so try to think a little more kindly of Gin. If nothing else, can you imagine being so in love with someone, but totally unable to go to them for fear of what Aizen might do to them if he knew? Can you imagine the loneliness? Whatever else happens I **know** he loves his family." Ciani patted his hand again, "Give him the same chance you did Ichigo and you might be pleasantly surprised Uryu."

"Maybe, I'll try, if for no other reason than him saving Orihime. She loves him like a brother and Lady Igrayne seemes nice enough." the Quincy said uncomfortably, Gin's name bringing to mind the reason Uryu had had a headache this morning. The silver-haired shinigami was not someone Uryu wanted to think about right now, him or his lovely daughter. He continued to answer Ciani's questions while managing to get his meal eaten until the woman smiled and said, "I believe I've pestered you enough Uryu. If you have anything else about your people, written history or what not, come find me." with a friendly wave the woman got up and strode out of the dining room. Uryu finished his iced tea and just watched the people, listening to their language. It was oddly beautiful even if he couldn't understand it. He hoped Igrayne could find time to imprint it to his mind soon. It sounded interesting. _"I wonder how you give someone a language in it's entirety when they don't speak it?" he wondered, "And didn't Orihime say that she could change the Arrancar onto Bharashadi? How in the hell is she going to do that?" _

"Hello Uryu," a soft female voice said from behind him, "I didn't expect to see you here." Uryu nearly choked on an ice cube! He turned slowly in his seat and saw Silmara standing behind his bench. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not..not at all." he managed to get out and gestured to Ciani's vacent seat, "please." He could feel his face getting warmer as details of his dream began to replay themselves in his mind. _"Oh dear gods! Please don't let her pick them up!" _

"Is anything wrong?" Silmara asked, her green eyes soft with concern. "No, nothing!" he protested, "I was just thinking about last night, that's all!" "It was rather exciting, even if it did make for a short night. I suspect that's why we haven't seen my parents all day." she said taking a sip of her drink and bringing to mind one of the top reasons for Uryu's uncomfortable confusion. _Gin's daughter, _ran through the Quincy's mind!

"Um yes I guess it was." he cast about looking for a safe subject, "Silmara, since SzayelAporro is your mother's brother, does that make him related to you too." he finally asked. He temporarily forgot how to breathe when jade eyes met his.

"Yes, it does, although he's really mom's younger half brother." Uryu must have looked curious because Silmara went on, "They are related through their rhaka side. They both came from Hesseth's bloodline." "Did you know him very well? Before he went to Hueco Mundo?" he asked, intrigued in spite of his wary caution.

"A little. He used to play with Kai and me when we were little. He's less than a year younger than us. His mother would watch us sometimes when mama was busy. He's very funny and kind, or at least he was. I hope being in Hueco Mundo hasn't changed him too much." Silmara said.

"I met his mother today. I literally bumped into her and we talked over lunch. Ciani seems very nice." Uryu said, relaxing a little from the light conversation. He sternly told his mind to settle down and stay out of the gutter, thank you very much! Silmara was actually a very interesting person to talk to and Uryu **didn't **want her to think he didn't like her. That was the problem though, he **did **like her, maybe too much! _"Gods could I be a bigger spaz? Ichigo or Renji wouldn't have this much trouble talking to a girl! Chad either. I'm hopeless!" _

"Did you?" she laughed, "So what did you talk about?" "She wanted to know about the Quincy." he smiled back, "All about us! Although she did just let me give her the short version since we were eating."

Silmara laughed again, a silvery musical sound, "She did for **now! **I'm sure she'll corner you later for the details. If you have any written history, then I suggest that you give it to her or you'll have to tell her the whole thing while she writes it down!"

"I will. She promised to tell me more about the Bharashadi." he said, crunching another ice cube with his teeth, "Orihime said your mother could change the two Arrancar into Bharashadi. How is that even possible?" "I don't know," the girl answered slowly, "but mother inherited her human father's ability to completely work whole species and ecosystems. Although I'm not sure human is a term that ever applied to her father. He was the most powerful Adept this world had ever produced until my mother."

"Why wouldn't you call him human?" Uryu wondered, intrigued. "Because he'd just regained his life as a human when he Sacrificed it to prevent the Nameless and one of the Iezu Calesta from destroying the humans on Erna." Silmara said gravely.

"What do you mean, just regained his human life? What was he up until then?" he asked, suddenly uneasy. "One of the undead. He bargained the lives of his wife and his children to save himself from death. He fed on the fear and pain of young, beautiful women for 900 years." she glanced up at Uryu, "I'll tell you the full story sometime if you're curious."

Uryu shuddered, "So that explains why Ichimaru is so easily accepted here." he said without thinking. "What is that supposed to mean?" Silmara asked sharply, "My father is accepted here because he's a strong fighter, a powerful telepath and my mother's lifemate, and a lot of other things! He isn't here just because of that! He's here because we need him on our side and my mother needed him in her life too! So did we! Kai and I have missed him since we were born! The Bharashadi and the rhaka follow him because they respect him! Gods you people! You're so...**human** sometimes! Haven't you ever said something and done another? Haven't you ever said something you didn't mean to protect another? I'm getting so tired of people thinking my father is a monster!" "Silmara, are you aware of all the things your father has done?" Uryu couldn't help asking. He could almost feel the heat coming from her.

"Yes, probably more than you are!" she snapped, "I also know **why. **He's not guilty of as much as you think Uryu and he did it to protect us and his friends from someone who would have killed us if he was feeling merciful! My father had to live with that all alone because he was desperate to protect us!"

"He killed innocent people Silmara!" Uryu said in a clipped tone, becoming a little irritated himself, "He also messed up Momo Hinamori's mind and made her attack her friend then tried to kill both of them! He would have if Rangiku hadn't stopped him!"

"No he didn't Uryu. Weren't you listening at the meeting with the Captains? He made it look that way, but I can feel how strong he is! If he wanted someone dead then they would be! Rangiku didn't stop him, because she couldn't have! He stopped himself because he had no intention of killing them and Aizen is the one that messed up Momo's mind, not my father!" Silmara said coldly, "You have no idea what was done to him, what he's seen, what he put himself through trying to protect the people he loved and dieing inside when someone innocent was hurt because he couldn't protect them! When Aizen sent him, my father let them go if he could get them away without Aizen knowing and killed as painlessly as he could when there was no other way and hated himself when he did! He's as messed up inside as Momo, but he didn't have the luxury of breaking down and no one would have listened if he had! He couldn't even cry in front of someone else until he got here! You don't even know him so where do you get off judging him?" With that she stood so quickly she knocked over the bench, her green eyes blazing! "Haven't you learned anything? Look at what happened when you considered Ichigo you enemy and set up that stupid challenge! If you don't learn to work with other people, whether you like them or not, you're going to get us **all** killed! I really thought you were better than this Uryu! I guess I was wrong!" Silmara stalked off angrily, but Uryu had not missed the hurt in her eyes or the distress she was radiating and he sighed covering his face with his hands._ "Oh bravo Uryu! Way to win the girl over! Let's insult her father. She's right, I don't know him or why he seemed to do what he did and that indirectly insults her mother too! Now that I think about it, back when we were trying to save Rukia and he was at the gate he could have killed all of us easily and he didn't. He didn't even really hurt Jidanbo that badly, he just seemed to be pushing our buttons a little! In fact he seemed to miss with that sword of his an awful lot, especially for a Captain. What if he wasn't really trying to hurt anyone? What if she's right? Oh gods, I'm an idiot!"_ As these thoughts whirled through his mind his head began to throb again. _"Great! Let's give myself a headache again too while I'm at it! I've really made a mess of things!"_ He got up and made his way back to his quarters, aware of the many eyes watching him, although the people looked away when he glanced at them. He caught a flash of silver hair and hastened his pace. He didn't want to confront Silmara's brother, much less her father! He collapsed on his bedroll. Thankfully the tent was empty. He was just thinking of finding Silmara and apologising when his tent flap was twitched aside and ice ran down his spine when he heard a familiar Kansai drawl.

"Well I'm gonna assume yer avoidin me 'cause ya either don like me or 'cause ya don want me rippin yer guts out fer upsettin my lil girl," Gin said with his usual grin, but Uryu could see his eyes under the silver bangs and though the color was a warm red, they were as cold and hard as ice. "or maybe both. Think we need ta have us a talk Quincy boy." Gin entered the tent, menace flowing from him in waves. "Now!"

Despite his earlier grief, confusion and guilt, the Quincy didn't care for Ichimaru's tone, although a small part of his mind said the man probably had every right to feel like that, Uryu stood, "I really don't have anything to say to you Ichimaru." he stated flatly, "If I've upset Silmara, then I'll go and apologize." He noticed with a chill threading down his spine that Gin was wearing the white uniform he had worn in Hueco Mundo. That struck Uryu as ominous.

"Yes ya will, but not right now. Right now yer gonna talk ta me and yer gonna listen ta what I tell ya! Don really care whether ya wanna to or not, it ain't optional. Sit." Gin said pointing to the cushions.

"I just told you, we have nothing to talk about!" Uryu snapped, attempting to brush past the shinigami. He didn't get far. Gin's hand shot out and grabbed his upper arm in a vice-like grip and the man flung him onto the felt Gin's reiatsu flow around him, cold and strong enough to make it difficult for the Quincy to breathe.

**"I. Said. Sit!"** Gin growled through gritted teeth. As Uryu tried to get to his feet again he felt the cold edge of Shinsou at his throat and Gin's smile had vanished, his eyes once again narrowed to slits, " I'm really not in the mood ta fuck around kid, so just do as yer told! We're gonna talk, question is, do we do it the hard way or the easy way? I'm sure Orihime or Igrayne can save ya before ya bleed out. I'll be careful and nick ya so ya bleed slow." That malicious smile reappeared, "Yer choice."

"Is that a threat?" Uryu asked incredulously. "Nah, it's a promise boy, yer lucky **all** I wanna do is talk!" the silve-haired man drawled, "Ya upset my daughter and I'm very angry right now. I don like it when Silmara is upset." Shinsou's point dug into the boy's flesh just enough to draw a single bead of blood. " No, I don like it at all. 'Sides, if I'm gonna get accused of bein a murderous psycho, I might as well **be** one." Then he abruptly withdrew his blade, "On the other hand, if I killed ya that might upset her more, so lets talk."

"You come in here and threaten me and now you expect me to just sit down and talk to you?" Uryu said, irritated and angry. Despite his acceptance of the necessity of working with Ichimaru he wasn't prepared to make friends with the man. "You're a cruel manipulator and you have no honor!"

Gin sighed and shook his head, " Yeah but it got yer attention didn't it? Ya know this is getting tiresom. I really don't care what you think of me kid, but my daughter **does** and so I haven' got a choice." He looked into the younger man's eyes, "You don't have to like me just don't hold me and what I've done or what you **think** I've done against Silmara, She doesn't deserve that."

"Why do you care what I think?" Uryu asked, pushing his glasses up. "As I just said **I** don't, but, my dear, dimwitted boy, Silmara **does, **an all of us telepaths can hear what you're thinkin all the way across the 're givin all the gifted a headache boy and it's annoying to have to try an screen out all your neurotic rambling! It's my belief that you're bonding with her and that you're gonna have as little choice as I do." Gin's smile was gone and his accent came and went as it always did when he was annoyed. It wasn't that he had anything against Uryu, in fact the opposite. The boy was gentle, kind and honorable, a born leader and he adored Silmara the same way Gin adored his mate. In all, the boy practically worshipped his daughter and if Gin** had** to choose someone for her then Uryu was a fine choice.

"Bonding to me? Silmara?" the Quincy stuttered, blushing, "Why?" "Because your genetics and your mind are a match with hers like her mother's and mine are. You can't stop thinking about her can you?" Gin asked crossing his legs more comfortably underneath him. He looked at Uryu closely for a moment, "You're having headaches too aren't you? Accompanied by nausea and sleeplessness? That's the sign of a bond being denied. You gotta stop that right now!"

" No...no I can't, but, w...what am I supposed to do? Girls like her don't look at guys like me." Uryu muttered, turning a deeper shade of red. "How do I stop denying the bond? She probably won't even talk to me!" Gin swallowed the chuckle that was threatening to escape, since he doubted it would help his relationship with the boy, Uryu was even more innocent than he'd thought! So instead he decided to be honest and deal with this boy the same as he had Kira, a mixture of humor and slight sympathy along with some encouragement and said, "Yeah I know exactly how ya feel. I just about had heart failure when her mother started flirting with me. Most women, don't appear ta know I'm alive either, in fact most people think I'm kinda creepy."

"I wonder why?" Uryu observed in a dry tone to the air above Gin's head. The shinigami had to chuckle at the boy's courage.

"Mostly 'cause I don do much ta make em think anythin else." the silver-haired man quipped, "Safer that way." Gin sighed again and when he spoke all traces of his accent vanished. "I know you don't like me Uryu and in truth you probably shouldn't. I may not be guilty of everything you think I did, but I did enough. I'm not a nice person, nor am I very smart apparently, because I didn't come find Igrayne the moment I knew she'd had my kids. I did do some terrible things. Things that will haunt me forever if that's any comfort to you. What matters is **why **I did them."

"All right Ichimaru, let's say I believe that you might have had reasons for what you did. Are you prepared to tell me what they were?" Uryu asked, some of his hostility draining from him, though he was still wary. "Not all of it no, but I will tell you this, I was doing it to protect Ran, first and later on I was so far in I couldn't get out without it costing the lives of everyone close to me and most likely my own, which would have meant Igrayne's too, since we're mindlinked and what happens to me happens to her! By then I knew about Kai and Silmara and I knew I couldn't let Aizen know about them or Igrayne. At the time I didn't know what she was, not really. Or how powerful she is and was. She didn't tell me because this had to be my own choice. Something inside me had to change or this was all for nothing." Gin opened his crimson eyes and locked them with Uryu's, "I'll tell you something that I've never told anyone but Ran. Knowing I had children by a woman I loved hurt worse than anything else Aizen ever did to me because I knew I couldn't be with them. I didn't dare get anywhere near them because what he would have done to them gave me nightmares. You know I was with him for a very long time and I saw everything he did, to the street people that he used in his early experiments and later to shinigami. He created the Vizored, well he used them for research material, Kisuke developed the techniques that helped them prevent becoming totally hollowfied and finally he killed a man that was one of my few friends, Kaien Shiba after his creation had fused with his wife Miyako and turned her against her squad. I wasn't naïve enough to think my family was safe just because I was one of his allies, I knew he'd be intrigued by their genetics because eventually he would have known, we already knew Igrayne wasn't human and that her voice had power. I couldn't protect the ones he killed, but I wasn't about to let him get anywhere near Igrayne and my kids, so I wasn't there for them when they were growing up and I know how hard that was for my family. It hurt like hell to think they might believe I didn't love them or I didn't want them and that was why I wasn't there. I grew up with no parents, that's not what I wanted for my children so I'll do anything for them now and it makes me very over-protective. It doesn't make up for my absence, but it's a start."

"I don't understand. Why would you ever get involved with Sousuke Aizen in the first place?" Uryu said, narrowing his eyes, "From what you're saying, it doesn't seem like you really supported him." "I made a **huge** mistake when I was younger." Gin admitted, " I was a street rat with no one and nothing and street kids are pretty much fair game to whatever anyone wants to do with them. Something happened and I joined the Seireitie and got myself involved with Aizen. I thought I could handle it by myself, but believe me boy, I payed in blood for that mistake, but I still figured it was better me than the people I cared about. I'd been kicked around and abused my whole life. What was one more guy doin the same?" The shinigami's tone had turned grim and all traces of his Kansai accent were gone. Uryu could also see that the man was rigid and tense, a feeling of fear, anger and self-loathing that was almost suffocating in it's strength along with a hatred that made his red eyes blaze. _Good gods what had Aizen done to this man? Uryu wondered. That kind if hatred goes clear to the bone._ The older man looked up and took a deep, steadying breath, "And that is all I'm gonna tell ya. The rest...I'll deal with, myself."

"We all make mistakes Ichimaru." the Quincy offered, not knowing what else to say. This eerie man's display of deeply held and long buried emotions was even more unsettling than his usual menacing personality. Gin took a few deep breaths and looked up, fairly calm once more,"I suppose so, but I never do anything by half, even mistakes." the silver-haired man answered, " The point is, Silmara shouldn't have to suffer because of it. Don't judge her or shy away from her, Uryu, just because her father is an 's totally innocent in all of this. It's not her fault fate has a twisted sense of humor and decided to make **me** her father." Gin tipped his head and studied the younger man, "Actually, I'm glad it's you. You have a good heart and you'll treat her the way she deserves to be treated." he chuckled, "I'll probably only have to threaten you this once." "You...you approve of me? Of us?" Uryu asked, suprise written all over his face, then he too sighed, "So what do I do? If I really am bonding that is."

"I approve of you in theory. I'm not really happy about what I have to say next. " Gin shook his head again, "I can't believe I'm gonna say this. Normally if ya even **thought ** about this I'd have several feet of Shinsou shoved through yer intestines!" he looked up at the boy again, " Okay, here goes, try and keep up boy, because I'm only saying this once! The bond contains a sexual compulsion and that is what seals it, so in short, ya have ta...sleep with my daughter." The last part was said in a slightly strangled tone, "It isn't deniable so I gotta tell ya. If ya don, ya could put both of ya at risk as yer brains literally overload and you'll both die!"

Uryu knew he had to be blushing a deep shade of red, considering how hot his face felt. He wasn't comfortable with this type of conversation with people he knew well, let alone this man! "W..what? This isn't funny Ichimaru!"

"Not meant ta be, Quincy. Believe me as much as ya don wanna hear this from me I don wanna tell ya either. Really don wanna, but it's the truth. Check with the medics if ya don't believe me." the shinigami said looking a little uncomfortable. "And ya better do it soon. Yer headaches mean yer in the danger zone. Unconsciousness and death come next, but first you'll suffer violent convulsions and you'll feel all your pain and Silmara's. She isn't a dreamwalker like her mother, so it can't be done the way her mother and I did it. I think we still needed that first night between us to be real, or I doubt the dreams would have worked. There **has **to be sex involved! " The shinigami was flushed a surprising cherry pink and he seemed as uncomfortable as Uryu. "But...but...I..never..." the Quincy trailed off, blushing furiously and wishing he could just disappear. "Yeah, I figured that ya hadn't. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Gin said running a hand through his hair, "Best advice, start with an apology and just let nature do the rest. I expect y'll figure it out, but do it right away Uryu. Your time is running out and I won't lose my daughter because yer shy."

"Didn't your lady get pregnant after your first night?" Uryu asked, a little alarmed, "I'm a little young for that, I mean I'm not even out of high school yet!"

"Don worry kid, Igrayne said she and Szayel took care of that by developing a contraceptive for bonded pairs so they could plan their families instead of having it just happen like with us, but eventually ya will want them. The Bharashadi are still too few and the bonding exists to help create the strongest offspring." Gin answered, his usual grin on his lips again, "I do agree though, ya are a little young fer that yet and we have a lot of fighting ahead of us, so a pregnancy wouldn't be a very good idea right now. That's why Igrayne isn't knocked up again, although I do want more kids. Ones that I can be there for. So, anything else?"

"No, nothing." Uryu said faintly, acute embarrassment nearly drowning him. "Then I suggest ya go make nice with my daughter." Gin grinned, "Try to remember she's innocent, despite what I did and the mistakes I made and we'll get along fine." "You're right about that. I just hope she'll forgive me for being a jerk. I..I may have...misjudged you Ichimaru and if I did, I'm sorry." Uryu said, anxious to get this conversation over with. " Apology accepted. Like her mother Silmara is remarkably patient and forgiving. Just don't let her stew too long." the shinigami said standing and offering Uryu a sympathetic smile, "Really, the bond and everything that goes with it are very, very pleasant and I think you two will be very good for each other. For one thing, you'll have someone that you can trust absolutly and without reservation, the lonliness goes away and things that have hurt you for perhaps your entire life are just not important anymore. You'll never, ever be alone again." the man's eyes were wistful and tender in a way Uryu had never seen before. This really was a man he didn't know at all! "By the way, sorry for getting a little rough earlier. My temper got away from me for a moment and I'll admit I have a pretty nasty one when I'm angry, so I try to keep a lid on it as much as possible, however, sometimes having other people's thoughts and emotions shoved into your head can be a bit disconcerting. Add my guilt over not having been there for Silmara and Kai all their lives into it and ya get a serious case of overkill. I really didn't mean to hurt you. You're actually not a bad kid, just don't make me have to come back and grab you by the scruff of your neck and drag you to her tent, cause I will." With that Gin left Uryu sitting in his tent alone, feeling slightly dazed. As awkward as the conversation had been it hadn't been as bad as it might have Quincy gave himself a mental shake and decided to find Silmara and apologise. He really did feel terrible for hurting her and he didn't want to be responsible for hurting her further. Gin was right, Silmara had nothing whatsoever to do with her father's misdeeds and it was horribly wrong to say some of the things he'd said to her. It was very obvious that Gin, whatever other faults he had, loved his children with his whole heart and would go to any length to make their lives happy. In short, he was proving to be a good father. He was beginning to admit that he'd loved Silmara from the moment he'd first seen her. Perhaps her father wasn't as bad as he'd first thought. He could have killed all of them during their first meeting and he hadn't, not to mention he'd protected and then rescued Orihime, who seemed to regard Gin as an older brother of sorts. "_Oh I think too much!" he thought irritably._

When Uryu got closer to Silmara's tent the thought occurred to him that she might not be alone and he felt his face heat again. He **really** didn't want an audience for this! However, the tent seemed quiet and Uryu raised his voice, just a little to be heard inside, "Silmara? Are you in there? It's Uryu and I need to talk to you." The curtain was twitched aside and the black-haired girl stood aside to allow him to enter.

"What do you want Uryu?" she asked tiredly.

"To say I'm sorry for what I said about your father." the Quincy admitted, "You're right, I don't know much about him and he did help save my friend. I shouldn't have said what I did. I feel terrible for what I said."

"Is that all?" she asked, green eyes unreadable.

Uryu squirmed, "Uh...no, no it isn't." The girl's curious stillness was unnerving. "Silmara, is it true that we may be bonding?" he asked in a rush.

"Yes." came her one word answer, still watching him with those jade green eyes.

"Is it what you want, Silmara? I mean you could have anyone! Why would you want me?" Uryu asked.

"Aside from the bond you mean?" Silmara tapped her lips with her steepled fingers, "Uryu, you're smart, sweet, honorable and kind, not to mention you're very handsome. Why would I want someone else?" Silmara abruptly smiled, like the sun coming out from behind a cloud and Uryu felt warm all over. "I've had a crush on you from the start! The bond is just a nice little confirmation that I was right." She held out her hand and when he took it drew him into the shadows of the tent.

"R..really? You mean you're...you're really attracted to m..me too?" Uryu stuttered, utterly surprised and thrilled too. He shivered and his heart began to pound. _She has to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!_

"Yes I am," Silmara smiled, coming over and brushing his arm with her fingertips, "Mama said Daddy was just as surprised when she picked him."

Uryu shivered again as his body began to respond, but said, "He told me the same thing."

"He did? When?" she asked, surprised herself. Silmara could feel her earlier anger dissolving as the bond began to work it's magic.

"Just a little while after you left. He decided we needed to talk." Uryu answered, a little distracted by the scent of newly fallen rain and cool breezes, his eyes fixing on her full lips. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now I really, really want to kiss you." He then suited action to word, deciding that he definitely talked too much. Heat and a dizzying desire swept over him, making his knees a little weak. Her lips were as soft as satin! They sank together onto the soft cushions of the bed and curled into each other's arms, kissing. As the kisses got deeper, his fingers reached to undo her blouse, the need to touch her was almost overwhelming, but then he was jerked back to the present! "Wait! What about Orihime?"

"She's busy with Ulquiorra. I've asked her to stay there for a while and she's only too happy to do so. Ulquiorra is proving even more difficult than you." Silmara smiled, between soft kisses, "So don't worry Uryu, we have the place to ourselves and," she hushed his next unspoken question, "no one will hear us. I've put up a barrier around my quarters."

"You think of everything, don't you?" he smiled, brushing her heavy hair behind her ear, already feeling better, then he became serious and a little shy again, "You...you know I've never done this before, right? I'll try not to make too many mistakes."

"I never have either, it's my first time too." she confided, "We'll decide together what we like." Her next kiss swept aside any other thoughts Uryu might have had when she wrapped herself around him and pressed her body to his. He was caught up in desire and a healthy amount of pure lust. Those powerful emotions swept aside his nervousness and lent him courage.

Uryu's slim fingers stroked over the soft silk of her shoulders and wandered to her breast, feeling the nipples harden through the thin fabric. That made him want more of that soft skin so he tugged the ribbon at the neck of the blouse she wore, silently asking permission. When she smiled and nodded he untied it and slowly pulled aside the material, revealing creamy, full breasts. He brushed his fingers over the rosey nipple, trying to go slow, though he was starting to have trouble keeping himself in check. Teenage hormones were trying to take over with a vengence! He ground his teeth and tried to exert some control. She was so beautiful and he wanted to do this right and not embarrass himself. He let his fingers explore first,cupping her breast and brushing his thumb over and around the nipple, following with soft kisses,starting at her neck and working his way down, then light brushes of his tongue. The groan he got when he finally closed his mouth over one pert nipple was encouraging, but he was uncomfortably aware of the tightness in his jeans as he sank between her legs. Just as it was becoming unbearable he felt her strong fingers undo the fly and free him, stroking him gently from base to tip, her thumb softly circling the head in a way that felt just right. He shivered. _This is her first time too?_ _Gods! _He caught her hand, "Easy or this will be over before we even get started!" he said, trying to put a teasing note into his voice.

"Ok, but we're both wearing way too many clothes!" she growled, tugging his shirt open, sending buttons flying and making him chuckle at her, well he could sew them back on later! _Oh, gods a beautiful girl just ripped my shirt open and she did it because she wants me to make love to her! _His gentle hands began to undo her clothes. With a little squirming between heated kisses they were both half naked.

"I thought I was supposed to be the impatient one." he smiled pulling her close and groaning as their bodies slid against each other.

_"Surprise!" she growled into his mind with a mental chuckle when he jumped a little._

_ "Can you hear me?" he asked softly the same way. _He continued to touch her, helping her get out of her skirt and blouse while letting her peel his shirt and jeans off, kicking his underwear off his foot and onto the floor. Pulling her close he realized this was the first time he'd ever been naked in bed with someone and not just any someone, but the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen on two worlds! He shivered in anticipation when her fingers ran down his back. He was getting harder just looking at her! _Gods that dream this afternoon...it didn't feel nearly this good! I want her so, so bad!_

_"Yes and very clearly!" she answered delighted, "By the way the feeling is very much mutual if you're curious."_ She laughed when he blushed a little, _Sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose. It's just that this close and being like we are," she glanced pointedly at their entwined bodies, "I can't help but pick it up." _She rocked her hips into his, grinding just a little and making him bite his lower lip as his body responded immediately. Silmara caught his mouth and kissed him deeply, her soft tongue brushing his.

_ "Well, I suppose it must be clear what I'm thinking even if you weren't in my mind isn't it?" Uryu chuckled self-consciously, pressing his now very hard erection against her thigh._ He wondered briefly where he got the courage to tease her like this. He should be more nervous but surprisingly he wasn't. All he felt was a growing excitement and need to be with her. It **was **getting a little hard to breathe with her so warm and close. When his erection brushed the wetness between her legs he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

Silmara touched his cheek and then gently pulled his square framed glasses off and set them on the low bedside table. She loved those deep midnight blue eyes and like most of her people found different eye colors exotic and alluring. The girl let her fingers trace down his cheek and down to outline his lips, chuckling when he kissed the pads. "Tell me how to touch you, Uryu. Tell me what you like."

"I..I don't know...I've never done this before," he said shyly, "but what you're doing feels amazing so, maybe just start there." Following his own advice he kissed her, letting his fingers tangle in her long hair. _Her lips are so soft and her hair is like silk! _He gasped a little when her fingers and lips trailed lower, along his neck and across his collarbone while her fingers brushed his chest. Gaining a little confidence Uryu let his fingers brush the soft pink nipples again, feeling them harden in response. He kissed his way down and closed his mouth over it sucking gently and running the tip of his tongue around the darker pink skin surrounding her nipple. Her skin tasted sweet with a hint of salt. He moved back up to her lips and teased them apart, letting his tongue slid along her palate, tasting her sweet mouth. He'd waited nearly 18 years to do this, though he'd never have imagined it would be with someone so incredible as Silmara and he wanted to do it right. His body had other ideas, but he sternly told it to settle down. It would be worth the wait, but now he understood what it meant to ache to make love.

Silmara was touching him and enjoying the play of muscles under his skin, the softness of his lips and the wetness of his tongue, well aware of the hard pulsing length against her thigh. She was having as much trouble as he was. Her body wanted his as much as his did hers. She let her fingers grow bolder as she explored her Quincy, smiling when she got a low groan from her questing, soft fingers. She shivered, gooseflesh rising on her fair skin. She loved that sound! She decided to see of she could get more of them and her fingers closed around his erect shaft, stroking firmly again. He seemed to like it when she circled the head with her thumb, so she ended each stroke that was, coaxing him and making him harder still. Her hand became damp with the pearly drops that wept from the tip.

"Oh gods Silmara!" he groaned, twisting and shifting his hips, unable to keep still under those soft, sensual fingers that seemed determined to drive him straight out of his mind. "Slow...slow down just a little! You're taking me right to the edge and it's making me want to come really bad!" When she didn't stop or slow down, he thought, _Ok two can play this game!_ He reached between her creamy thighs and touched her. He ran his first two fingers over her clit, feeling her stiffen and shiver, then relax and open her legs to give him more room for his exploring fingers. Not knowing where the impulse came from he captured the little bundle of nerves between his two fingers and stroked it, oh so gently, making her twist under him, her hips rocking in rythym with his short strokes, breathing hard against the crook of his neck. She was already wet and slippery, making him smile. He slid one long gentle finger inside carefully, remembering that it was her first time too and that it sometimes hurt for girls. She gasped, but rocked into his hand, moaning softly. He jumped a little when she nipped his neck. _I think I like hearing her make those sounds too. Uryu thought with another slightly self-conscious smile._ He added another finger, making her squeak a little, but when he drew back a little, Silmara smiled and caught his wrist, encouraging him to continue. "Does it hurt too much?" he asked, his free hand stroking her cheek.

"Only right at first. Now it feels wonderful." she smiled, "You're so gentle."

"I never want to hurt you." he whispered, kissing down her breasts and across her stomach, following an impulse. When he got to her hip he paused, nervously, but after a mental shake, dragged his tongue across her sensitive bundle of nerves his fingers had played with, like he'd heard about and read in some of the magazines Ichigo had, though at the time they'd embarrassed the hell out of him but then his actions began causing her to twitch and jerk, but he sensed she liked it a lot so he continued. He was surprised at how sweet she tasted, he hadn't expected to like the way she tasted, but he did and he liked her reactions even more! His fingers hit a corresponding set of nerves inside and stimulated them with all the gentle passion he felt and was delighted when she came with his name softly groaned on her lips, her fingers tangled in his blue-black hair while her body clenched and squeezed his fingers on all sides and her wetness flowed over his hand, dripping to the sheet beneath them as he rocked them in and out gently, guiding his lover through her first orgasm. The sounds she made and the feeling of her squeezing his fingers was just about making him frantic as his own desire built higher and higher with each second. He needed to be inside her and soon or lose it all over the place!

"Oh! Ooooh gods Uryu!" she moaned softly, her green eyes hazy and soft, "That...that felt so good!" He withdrew his fingers as gently as he could and used the wetness on them to slick himself up a little. _I wonder if I can get that reaction again? I've got to remember that spot._ "Are you ready?" Uryu asked the beautiful girl beneath him, "I'm not sure if I can wait anymore." He blushed a little, thankful it was a little dim inside to hide his reddening cheeks. "I really need to be inside you Silmara."

"I'm ready and I don't want to wait anymore either. I want more than your fingers inside me Uryu." she purred, letting him slide between her thighs, only letting out a muted whimper when he entered her fully. She was tight and he had to fight for every inch, thankful she was soaking wet from her orgasm. Uryu held still, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her, shuddering with desire and need. Fortunatly, he was very patient, but at the moment he didn't want to be! He was relieved when she rocked he hips to signal her readiness and he began to move, slowly at first, but with slowly increasing speed and depth when she began to arch her hips up to meet his, panting softly, "That feels so good!" Silmara threaded the fingers of her right hand into his black hair and held onto his shoulder with the other, moving with his quickening thrusts. She gasped as she sought that same wonderful feeling he'd inspired with his mouth and fingers. The rising tide of her impending climax threatened to drown her! "Uryu!"

"Gods yes it does!" he agreed, biting his lip when she put her legs around his waist. If this was what their first time was like he couldn't wait to see what the rest of the times would be like! He adjusted his angle to try to hit that same spot from before, patiently paying attention to her reactions, wanting to hear her moan his name again, thrusting in and out in a smooth fluid motion, making her gasp, ducking his head to trace a pink nipple with his tonguetip while his fingers stroked her thigh gently. Uryu trailed his lips back up to claim her mouth in a warm kiss. He shivered when he felt the first trembling around his thrusting member, then with a soft cry, she came, clamping down on him from all sides. He wanted to last longer, but feeling her enclosing heat clench and squeeze him on all sides he lost control and came with her, flooding into her, making him cry out wordlessly as he spilled into her for the first time. They collapsed together, Uryu managing to control himself and lowering his body slowly onto hers, holding her close. "I hope that felt as good for you as it did for me!" he panted, trying to catch his breath. It had been amazing and his body still tingled all over. "I'll try to make it last longer next time."

"It was wonderful, Uryu!" she gave a breathy giggle, "Much nicer than my gossiping friends had led me to believe first times usually are! You were wonderfully gentle and patient...not to mention creative and sexy! I can't believe that was your very first time!" Silmara looked into thoses deep blue eyes, " You're such a sweet caring man Uryu, not to mention gorgeous! I can't imagine how the girls in your town can keep their hands off you!"

"You might be surprised." Uryu answered dryly, "Most of my classmates consider me a geek. Even my friends." He rested his forehead against hers and finished with, "None of them are as beautiful as you anyway, so I'm just as glad they didn't. Then I might not have you." He kissed her gently. _She feels like silk and velvet in my arms. She was worth waiting for!_

"Their loss," she said firmly, kissing back, "if they can't see how sweet, handsome and wonderful you are then more for me! I'm a jealous bitch anyway and I don't like sharing either!" Silmara snuggled into his arms, hissing a little when he pulled out, but Uryu pulled her close and tucked her in beside him with her head under his chin.

"Mmm, I feel a little sleepy." he murmered, then his jaws cracked into a huge yawn, "Oh sorry! Guess I'm still tired from last night."

"Me too." she murmered, "We might as well take a nap, there's plenty of time before dinner and I can have Solea bring us something in here, like she does my mom and dad."

"I wouldn't want her to go to any trouble." he said, still a little shy with other people knowing about his relationship with Silmara.

"She doesn't mind. She told me so herself earlier." the girl answered sleepily.

"You mean...she knows?" he asked, nerves beginning to take over again.

"No, but she knew it would happen sooner or later. She knew what was causing your headache and if my father hadn't stepped in and told you, then Solea would have. I'm sure she'll be very happy for us, since she likes you very much. She says you're a sensible young man most of the time. That's high praise from Solea. She also understands how overwhelming a bond can be, especially when it happens to someone who isn't experienced...with sex." Silmara giggled.

"She's a tough lady." Uryu smiled. "It's nice to know she likes me. I like her too." They lay entwined, neither speaking for a few moments until Uryu broke the silence, "I know your father is at least ok with us, but how does your mother feel?"

"She's very pleased. Bondings are a very big deal with my people and I know I couldn't have found anyone better. She thinks so too and she's happy I found someone I love and that loves me back. You know how much she loves my father, right? She says when you're in love you want everyone else to feel the same way." she turned those jade eyes on her lover, "How will your father feel?"

"He'll probably disown me, not over you," he hastened to add. "but because I dared to break a vow not to associate with shinigami or their allies. He made me swear it when he restored my Quincy powers. I should never have agreed to that! There's more to worry about than who or what your friends are. If we don't all work together then we'll all die and I won't let that happen! Besides, if I had followed that vow then I wouldn't have you. I love you, my beautiful Silmara."

Silmara raised herself up to look Uryu in the eyes, " I love you too, and that's so sad, but it's unreasonable too! I know you believe that you help your friends, no matter who they are! Besides, I know what some of the shinigami did to your people and I know you blamed them for your Grandfather's death, but it wasn't the ones you know now. You know Ichigo would have given his life to save your grandfather, so would Renji or Izuru or Rukia. So would my father, even then. He takes a dim view of what happened to him. I know he does. He told me so himself. If your father too blind to see that and that he has a good, honorable son, then it is his loss and Erna's gain." With that she kissed him soundly, " Everyone here knows what a wonderful person you are. Now lets rest a little before dinner."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier Silmara. I never want to hurt you. I was wrong and I admit it. Your father is an honorable man and I know he loves you. It hurt him when he felt you were upset, really hurt him. He broke his neck trying to convince me not to hold his mistakes against you and he was right. Even if I hated him, that still wasn't fair for me to attack him like that. Without him I shudder to think what might have happened to Orihime and without him, she'd still be there. He's a better actor than I thought, but it's not who he really is, I see that now." Uryu said softly, "Forgive me?" He tipped her face up to look into her eyes.

"Forgiven and forgotten my love," Silmara smiled, "but thank you. I love my father and it means a lot that you two have worked out your differences." They curled up together and all that was heard was soft laughter and then silence when they finally rested.

_**Authors note:**_

_ Wow, hadn't expected that to be so hard to write! I tried to make it awkward, since it was their first time. I hope you liked it._

_**Gin:**__ Ok I'm gonna get that kid for deflowering my daughter!_

_**ginsGirl:**__ Uh, Gin? You know she's an OC and not really real don't you?_

_**Gin: **__I'm not real either, yet here we sit having a nice chat. __**(grins)**_

_** ginsGirl: **__Ah, good point. See you in the next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13Learning About Love

Learning About Love Chapter 13

_ Once again, things turn to Gin and Igrayne,who take this brief time together before the storm, because hey, it's Gin's story and I can't go too long without writing about him.**(She thinks I'm sexy!)** Um..well yeah I do! I'm sure my fellow Gin fans feel the same. If you've made it this far the you might as well keep reading, right? I don't own either Bleach or The Coldfire Trilogy. Rated M for lemons and language and this is the last time I'm saying it! **ATTENTION: SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 416 ON! (well sort of)**_

Gin returned to their quarters, opening the door softly and moving as quietly as only he could. He was pleased to see Igrayne was still sleeping soundly, curled in their bed like a kitten, her red hair a curtain of crimson silk fanned across the pillow. The silver-haired man yawned, still a little tired from three nights with little sleep and lots of strenuous activity in bed with busy, stressful days in between and drifted over to the fireplace. In Gin's mind it had been more than worth it, at least the bedroom workouts he and his mate engaged in at every opportunity. He sat the pot of thick, rich stew and a small loaf of still warm bread wrapped in a cloth he carried down on the hearth and built up the flames. His slender body tended to chill easier than most others and they were far to the North on this earth-like planet and while the white sun was stronger and warmer, in the evenings the wind always switched to the North, coming straight off the Arctic ice fields. On the Plaines it got chilly once the sun went down and he wanted to keep their dinner warm. Summer was coming to an end and winter would see the start of the battles with Aizen. Besides, he'd always liked staring into an open fire. He found it relaxing. _I wonder what the others will do this winter when it gets cold and the snows come? They don't have an amazing place like I do. Or such a warm and amazing woman to share it with. he snickered. Then he sighed softly. He didn't want this time to end, although he would be glad to get the war over with. He hadn't been kidding, waiting did give him the jitters! It was just that he'd finally found the kind of peaceful happiness he'd always wanted with the woman who had been his obsession for nearly 100 years and it felt so good! He felt almost whole in mind and spirit for the first time in longer than he could remember. His resentment of Sousuke Aizen and his plans ramped even higher, but he resolutly put those feelings aside. He wanted to enjoy the gentler feelings he had now and he refused to let Aizen intrude. _His slender fingers traced an intricately engraved quake ward over the mantle. He could feel a tingle of fae as his fingertips followed it's lines. _I wonder what that sword of hers does? I've seen her use her mental powers and I know she can use illusion as easily as breathing. I can feel her power in this ward. She doesn't even need to speak any commands or spells. _ He searched his inherited memories curiously. _So that's what the difference is in being an Adept! Everything around her...around **me** is alive and defined by the fae! I didn't even realize that I Saw it too! I can feel her power, but not exactly how she uses it to fight. Light, I can feel **her**! It's part of what connects us! It responds to our emotional state. It enhances the love I feel for her. So...wonderful! It's so wonderful to not be alone! _Gin sighed, content and happy as he leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the peaceful quiet. He felt a stab of symapathy for the Primero Espada Starrk who had split his own soul to create a companion. Neither he nor his fraccion knew who was the original entity, but Gin wondered if Starrk might be induced to follow the example of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in return for a place to belong and companions other than one who was essentially himself? If so then that would be yet another powerful blow struck at their enemy with no cost to them and a potentially high gain if Starrk survived facing his own past and Gin rather liked the idea of stealing Aizen's forces right out from under him! Just the thought made him grin and open his red eyes to stare into the fire once more. His Igrayne would have liked the sparkle in them at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted when the sleeping woman in the bed moved and yawned, reaching for him. When her hands couldn't find him she opened her green eyes with a start, her mind already searching. "I'm over here, by the fire." he said softly. He felt her relax when their minds met and meshed, so totally one it took his breath away! "_I love you sweet girl. Didn't think I'd leave ya did ya?" he sent reassuringly."Told ya that ya can't get rid a me that easy." _He seemed to be falling back into the dialect of his childhood more often these days. Gin moved back to the bed and sat down on the edge nearest her. His long fingers smoothed back her hair, a soft smile curving his lips when she scooted close and laid her head in his lap.

"_No just wanted to snuggle with you and I sort of expected that you'd still be in bed." came her hazy reply. _She yawned, her green eyes drifting closed again. She sighed in contentment when he touched her hair as she shifted a little closer and draped a sleepy hand over his thigh.

"You're not really awake yet are you?' he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her temple."Such a pretty, sleepy kitten." His long thin, fingers stroked her bright red hair lovingly. He smiled softly as her eyes drifted closed under his soft stroking hand. He let her sleep for a bit until she woke again on her own. He enjoyed seeing her peaceful and relaxed with her head in his lap.

_"_Mmmm, you're dressed." Igrayne murmered sleepily as she surfaced again for a moment, resting her head on his leg. "Where have you been?"she struggled to stay awake, but was losing the battle again as Gin watched in amusement. He'd never had anyone find his presence so restful before, but she radiated that feeling. It was rather sweet and endearing to a man that most people avoided because he made them nervous, to have his lover so obviously enjoying being near him. Of course it was mostly his own doing that made people feel that way around him, but still, to have Igrayne snuggled against him, sleepy and relaxed from making love with him all night felt wonderful.

_"Geez babe, didn't think I wore ya out __**that**__ bad." he chuckled into her mind." Never seen ya so sleepy! I didn't do anything to you that you didn't do back to me and I'm not half comatose!" He was just teasing her. He found her sleepy relaxation absolutely adorable._

_ "It just feels so nice to have you close to me and have you happy." his lover yawned again, "Take it as a compliment. Now, you were saying..."_

"Getting dinner and taking care of something." Gin answered with a smile while he stroked her hair, "I brought you back something to eat. I figured Solea had had a long night too and I could wait on us today."

"That was sweet and I'm sure Solea will appreciate it." she said, curling closer to her lover, her fingers tracing Shinsou's hilt. He felt the blade hum in response. Igrayne mentally shook herself a bit more awake and really looked at him, noticing not just that he was dressed, but what outfit he wore. "This something you took care of required Shinsou and your uniform from Hueco Mundo?" Gin was surprised by the wave of affection he felt from Shinsou when his lifemate touched his hilt. It seemed his zanpakuto was as vulnerable to Igrayne's charms as his master. The thought made him smile. _"Yes, dearest and I love Shinsou too." she sent giving the hilt another soft caress."He's part of you."_

"Just as an attention getter. Uryu doesn't like me much." he snickered, removing his zanpakuto and propping it against the wall. Shinsou grumbled about being moved away from Igrayne. Gin chuckled,_ "Don't worry old friend Igrayne will always be close. Go play with Rhian Zhahadi. This is my woman, that one's yours! Go romance her, I'm sure she's lonely." _He felt Shinsou agree with an eagerness he sympathized with. He loved playing with his mate too.

"Ok, I think you should start at the beginning. What do Uryu not liking you and Shinsou have to do with each other?" Igrayne asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes and shaking herself into a sense of semi-wakefulness. When she gave a long stretch, the blanket falling to her waist, Gin couldn't look away. When he was caught looking he wrinkled his nose at her, _"What? Ya don really expect me not ta look do ya?" he ran his red eyes up and then back down her lithe body in open admiration. "Especially not when the view is just so pretty. You look like an invitation to a whole lotta naughty right now baby girl and I'm a pretty naughty boy most of the time and when ya look like this it just makes me wanna find reasons to be even naughtier!" he sent, fingers trailing over her body and already wanting badly to do a lot more!_

_ "Always my beautiful silver angel. Every minute of everyday. I'll take you as many times as I can squeeze out of you as often as I can pounce on you!" she answered, her mindvoice rich with promise and heat. It took Gin a few moments to get his mind out of the gutter. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could continue with his story and even those didn't help much since they drew her scent deep into his nose when he did. He groaned knowing he wasn't going to win this one, but not really caring much, since losing meant they would end up tangled together in the sheets._

" Damn I wanna...(cough) anyway...I'm dressed like this as an attention getter because you were right, he and Silmara are bonding and he was fighting it, mostly because she's my daughter," Gin said, kicking off his sandles, while still trying to curb some of the more lurid thoughts on his mind at having his unclad mate curled up in bed, so sleepy and warm but still able to use only her eyes and voice to convey a world of sexual promise and moving to lay beside her and holding out an arm in invitation, knowing it was a forgone conclusion how they'd end up, but wanting to touch her anyway. "so I decided to talk to him and I had to draw Shinsou on the stubborn little brat to get him to settle down and listen."

"Oh no! You didn't hurt him did you?" Igrayne asked, torn between laughter and concern. She snuggled into his outstreched arm, simply enjoying being near him, but as aware of him as he was of her. Her fingers began to play with the collar of his white uniform and the bare skin of his arms. She reached up and threaded them through his silver hair making Gin smile. Igrayne never missed a chance to bury her fingers in his hair.

_"_No! I wouldn't do that, but Uryu is suprisingly stubborn and unreasonable about me and after he upset Silmara I decided to talk to him and he wanted nothing to do with me, so I may have used Shinsou to persuade him to stay put and hear me out. I **had** to talk to him. He was already starting to have the headaches and nausea. I wasn't going to let my daughter get hurt because of me. Too many people have been hurt by me or because of me and I'll be damned if I'll let you or the kids be one of them. He finally came around when I told him all that I wanted him to do was not hold my mistakes against Silmara and I think he already felt guilty about hurting her feelings. Uryu may not like me, but he's one of the kindest people I've ever come across and there's absolutely no malice in him. Actually all of those kids are like that, surprisingly. I think Uryu's as besotted with our daughter as I am with you and just as surprised." He smiled widely at the last and tipped her face up to kiss her. " I doubt that either of them are virgins anymore, much as I hate saying that. Both of our children are growing up so fast and I feel like I've missed out on so much." He watched her lean down and pull off the black tabi, snickering when she tickled the arch of his foot with her clawtips. "That tickles!" He swallowed hard when she lay back, leaving the covers down and her unclad body displayed before his eyes, making those lurid thoughts pop right back into his mind. Almost unconsiously his fingers started to roam and his groin tightened. Already desire was beginning to claim him. The bond was working with a vengence, though even without it Gin knew he would still have wanted this beautiful woman. Would have loved her for her beauty, her sense of humor, her gentleness, her voice and her power. The bond was almost an afterthought as far as he was concerned though sometimes the sense of the certainty of her love coming from the bond was comforting. He'd wanted her and loved her from the start! From the moment he'd first drowned in those green eyes.

Igrayne laughed, "Don't ever underestimate your daughter Gin. She'd have had him in hand by nightfall."

Gin chuckled, "Like mother like daughter huh?" he gave her a quick kiss, "Well, I'm her father and I decided to act like it. She was already upset because of something Uryu said about me. Kinda pushed all my 'protective' buttons. She didn't mind did she?"

"No, Silmara was quite touched and she loves you very much for it. She likes being a daddy's girl I think. The way you reacted and that you immediately took steps and acted like a father is something I think she needed to feel from you. You are, by the way, a good father. That was a pure act of parental instinct." Igrayne turned to her lover and stroked his silver hair. "When this war is over I promise to give you as many more little ones as you want." she promised, looking into his ruby eyes, "You can be there for them and get to know your first two. Just because they are growing up doesn't mean they don't still need you. Look at what you did for your daughter." she touched his cheek and then slipped her arms around his strong shoulders, holding him close, "Besides, making them is so much fun."

He ducked his head, a little embarrassed by the strong surge of paternal devotion that had nearly choaked him earlier when it had jerked him out of his sleep and demanded that he take action, but very pleased at the same time. He was also secretly tickled that he'd made his daughter feel more secure in his love for her."It most definatly is." he agreed with a soft, sensual kiss that left her breathless, "As many as I want hmm? Planning to populate the countryside with my little lookalikes?" His hands roamed over her body, fingertips first then the palms of his long elegant hands skimmed her pale flesh gently, just touching and stroking across her soft skin and enjoying the warmth.

" How do you know they won't look like me too? Silmara does. I just hope you still find me attractive when I look like I've swallowed a melon." Igrayne chuckled, feeling that familiar ache for her lover run through her body. She ran her eyes over his beautiful face and body, for now hidden by the loose white robes he wore, but she knew what lay underneath and her fingers itched to touch more of his smooth pale skin and inhale his scent. She brought his wrist to her lips and kissed over his pulse. She reached beneath the white top and ran her hands over his hard, lean muscled chest. He squirmed out of the white sleevless top, having already shed the longsleeved white coat before he came to sit on the bed.

"I can't wait to see you round and filled with a life we created together. I know you'll be even more beautiful, if that's possible and I find the idea of a little girl with her mother's eyes and hair very appealing though, in all honesty I don't really care which of us they look like as long as they're healthy and happy. They'll probably be a combination of both. Kai...is a little eerie, looking like my younger twin if my eyes were green." Gin whispered, running his long fingers over her flat stomach, "But until then practice makes perfect." He suited his words to action by pulling her on top of his body and kissing her thoroughly. " And you laying there naked makes me wanna practice!"

"What a lovely thought." she agreed melting into his embrace, " Another little boy, just like his daddy would be nice too."

"Ya already got that!" he laughed, fingers already roaming again, this time lower.

"True, but I think you're gorgeous so I'd like another one, or maybe a girl that looks like you." Igrayne said, untying his pale blue obi, although she did not remove his white hakama yet.

"Mmm, I'll concede the argument on looks for now. Whatever makes ya happy kitten, I still don't care who they look like as long as they're ours." he smiled, tracing her cheek and running a long finger over her pointed ear, "Maybe they should look like me, 'cause if they look like you I'll never be able to say no to them, especially a little girl, just like you. One teary look and a 'Please daddy?' an I'd be lost! She'd be a spoiled brat in no time. I'd have a hard time sayin no to Silmara too!" He pulled her down for another long warm kiss. He shivered when she kissed down his neck and across his shoulders, her breath warm on his bare chest. Igrayne's soft lips trailed down over his flat stomach and just grazed his arousle, seperated only by the thin white cotton of his hakama. Gin's breath hissed between his teeth when she ducked her head and let her hot breath ghost across his already twitching erection. "I can't say no to their mama either! She just has ta touch me an I'm hers!" Her touch still made him shudder in anticipation and longing. He hadn't really had many long term relationships before as he tended to lose interest relatively quickly, not to mention his alliegence to Aizen had made them ill-advised. It usually made his lovers targets, so he'd satisfied his physical needs with strictly commercial liasons, but now he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. From the first moment all other women had lost their appeal. No other woman could ever satisfy him but Igrayne. He would send Sousuke Aizen to the deepest hell if that's what it took to keep her safe.

"You make that sound like a bad thing! I'm yours too, my gorgeous lover!" Igrayne chuckled, jerking his attention back to the present when her warm breath ghosted over his erection again. He shivered when she did that, then gasped when her fangs grazed the head through the thin cotton.

"You may be mine, but you, m'lady are still a tease," he chuckled rolling over and pinning her under him, suddenly overcome by the spirit of mischief, " but I ain't in the mood ta be teased right now."

His lover chucked, a warm sensual sound and her green eyes sparkled with mischief at least on a level with his as she kissed the tip of his nose. Gin shivered again. These times when they were both feeling like this, it usually led to bruises and bites for both of them and some fairly deep scatches on his back! Nothing serious, but, oh so much fun since he enjoyed the sensation of stinging pain, especially if he was in the throes of an orgasm! _Geez I'm a twisted little bastard, but she seems ta like me, he thought._ "No? So what are you in the mood for?"

Gin pushed the loose hakama to his ankles and kicked them onto the floor, his fingers already probing her slick, warm entrance, still wet from their earlier encounter, sliding in and out and massaging her sweet spot gently with his fingertips until she trembled and jolts of pleasure shot through her whole body, "I'm in the mood ta fuck yer brains out again." he whispered, with a wicked smile as he slid into her smoothly and smiling even wider when she moaned softly. "Slowly so you really go insane and I get ta feel every twitch and flutter you make inside and yer so desperate ta come and ya drip so much that the sheets are soaked. When ya get that far, then I'll fuck you baby, fuck you good and hard! I'll fuck you like you're the sexiest, most perfect woman in the universe! Then I'll make you come until you can't remember your own name, until there's nothing left, but me and how I'm making you feel!" He claimed her lips in a soft kiss and began to thrust into her, rolling his hips slowly wanting to savor every sensation. Her moist warmth yielded,but it was a snug fit. He loved how tight she was! "Because that's what gets me off too. When you're screaming my name and clawing my back while you're coming, I feel sexy and I can feel how good it's making you feel!" Gin paused to kiss her, "An when I'm done, I may fuck em out again just fer fun! Especially when I get ya moanin and groanin. Those sounds make me wanna be a very dirty boy." Gin rolled his hips again, sliding in and out slowly, letting her feel each thick inch of him. He watched her gaze into his eyes, getting lost in him, "Ya don mind do ya? Ah! Damn.. ..oh fuck! Don care if ya mind, but somethin tells me ya don't!" he groaned as he began to get lost too.

"Gin," his name was a barely audible moan, but the love and desire in it sent waves of heat through his blood. He pulled one long leg over his shoulder, pausing to brush a kiss on her ankle while he slowly pressed himself deeper into her. Igrayne shivered and molded her body to his, long slim fingers tangled in his silver hair as her hips rocked into his. His touch and scent were like a drug and not only could she never get enough, she never wanted this feeling to end. "Gin...oh gods! " she moaned, green eyes dialated and soft and her skin flushing a pale rosey pink, a shade Gin thought was the most beautiful color he'd ever seen."I love how you feel inside me. Can we stay like this forever?" She slid her hand down his neck to his shoulders and ran the fingers of that hand over the muscles playing under the skin and then down to where his body tapered to slim narrow hips, a tight butt that she gave an affectionate pat and long legs. Igrayne touched and loved each cut and indent in his lean, hard muscled body. He was so beautiful he took her breath away!

"Love how I feel inside you too my angel, but I doubt even I can last that long!" he whispered with a smile. "But I'll do the best I can for as many times as I can." He did love how it felt to be inside of her! She was wet, slick and oh so soft! Her body fit him like a custom made glove! Her warm hands roaming up and down his back and shoulders and even over his ass, which, had it been anyone else would usually have made him uncomfortable, but he didn't mind her touching him where ever she wanted now and those sweet fingers were making him shudder with want. She was able to banish memories of Aizen like a spring breeze melted winter snow, replacing what he'd done with sweet memories of her gentle, intense erotic attentions and the absolute certanty that she loved him more than anything and would never, ever hurt him. "Take those talented fingers and touch me further down sweetest. Feels unbelieveably good when ya stroke me there! But ya know that don'tcha?" When her hands began to play with his balls, stroking them so gently, he moaned as heat pooled in his belly and between his legs. Having someone connected enough with his mind to know just where and how to touch him was a definite plus in his book! It also gave him firsthand knowledge on how to make her squeal too. Another plus.

The slow,easy rhythm her lover set caused the heat inside to grow with delicious slowness letting her feel every inch of him as he rocked into her slowly until silver curls met the red ones between her legs only to withdraw and then fill her again. The muscles inside began to tingle and tighten as her orgasm crept up to demand release. She looked up, loving the fire in his beautiful red eyes, "I want you my love." she whispered, fingers brushing his brow, just above his eyes and continuing to over his ear and into his hair. Her other arm reached beneath them to cup his balls and stroke and squeeze them a little harder, while her mouth sought his to kiss his soft lips. She sucked his lower lip as she gave his scrotum a gentle tug, just letting nails as sharp as her teeth graze them tenderly. He shuddered and panted at the feelings coursing through his body!

"Ya got me baby girl, in **every** way, " he murmered with a wide grin before kissing her and switching to mindspeech, _"Now give me what __**I**__ want. Come for me sweetest, come for me. Give me that and you'll have everything you want, every drop I can pour into ya, nice an hot just like ya need it!"_ A smile curved his lips when he felt the soft flutters that indicated how close she was already. As he'd told her teasingly already, he had the combination to her lock for certain, but then she had the combination to his too! When he went slower he could feel everything and being who he was, couldn't resist teasing her just a little. He reached between them and gently flicked her clit with wet fingers, letting just the tips massage the swollen bit of flesh. She moaned softly and squirmed under him, her body began to tense up in anticipation of her impending release! His touch was devestating and Gin bit his lower lip when she came, her insides squeezing him all around his hard shaft, a soft groan of his own escaping his lips._ "Gods that feels good!"_ She was tight anyway_, _but when she came it felt like she had him in a vice grip, but far from being painful it was the most delicious feeling in the world. _"That's it!" he whispered into her mind while she cried out his name._

"Gin! Oh gods love!" Igrayne moaned, trembling and thrashing under her lover. He didn't slow or allow his own body to climax yet, when she finally quieted, but kept that deep slow rhythmic rolling of his slim hips. He wanted more so he kept going. More of the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of that warm, tight slickness. More of her delicious moans as he brought her to another climax. He gently pulled her other leg over his shoulder and pulled her to straddle his hips a little so that each slide of his cock hit that perfect spot inside her again and coaxed those lovely moans from her. He loved vocal partners but she was by far the most enthusiastic. Somewhere between a scream and a squeak sometimes or like a deep purring groan. Either way they went straight to every pleasure center in his body, igniting his blood. When he made love to her it was wild, passionate and like nothing he'd ever felt before. She came again in short order, responding to his sensual thrusts, slow, but deep enough to rock her to the core and curl her toes. She caught his lips in a kiss so hot he felt his body flash with fire while her hands roamed his back and molded over his tight butt. She drew her fingers across his hips in a sensual caress. "Ah, gods Gin! Nothing in the world feels as good as what you do to me!" she moaned against his hungry lips. "Come for me my love! You promised me every hot drop you could pour into me!" He shuddered, loving it when she begged for him! She began to arch and strain up towards him and those maddeningly slow thrusting hips.

His orgasm snuck up on him and hit him with the force of an atom bomb and pleasure swamped his whole body in a tidal wave of bone melting heat and that mindbending rush of adrenalin and endorphins that he could never get enough of as he exploded into her! He came with an almost strangled cry, as if he could not quite get enough breath for it, "I...Igra...!" Gin gasped as he felt his sight dim and tunnel at the end of his last spine tingling ejaculation, when for a moment he blacked out. Only for a second but, when he opened his eyes her smile was the first thing he saw. The heat and pleasure of his climax still throbbed through his body, echoing the high they were both still coming down from and telling him he hadn't been out for more than a second or two.

"You okay?" she asked, running her long fingers through his hair, "I think I lost you for a second, although I must say it's very flattering to think I made you come that hard." Her mischief filled grin coaxed one out of him. She ran her hand over her belly, feeling him still inside of her, "Mmm, so hot! I love that feeling so much!" she purred. He sighed and pulled out to flop on the other side of the bed, trying to catch his breath, but not before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. She pulled her legs up to hold his come inside her, savoring his warmth. It made her tingle inside still.

"Just caught me a little off guard. Wasn't expectin ta come so quick or so hard." he took a deep breath and tried to slow his racing pulse, "Gotta remember that position and angle though. Got all the right places on both of us." He tucked a pillow behind his head a little more comfortably and smiled at her. "Is it part of our bond that makes it so good? Sure never felt this way when I was with anyone else!"

"Probably." she agreed, "Although you **are** an incredible, wonderful lover, in fact you're criminally good and you ought to be illegal! I was so in love with you that after we were together that night I just couldn't summon any interest in anyone else and it would have felt like a desecration of what I felt for you if I'd let anyone else touch me. You are unique in every way and once I met you I couldn't see anyone else. No one else is you."

"Thank ya m'lady, yer not so bad yerself." Gin chuckeled when she glared at him for teasing her, but her twitching lips gave her away. "Na, I'm just kiddin, you're fantastic and it's wonderfully cute how yer holdin my come inside like that. Ya really like that, I can tell, but I like watchin it drip out and I promise I got more. Criminally good? That's a new one, but I like it." he paused to give her a lingering kiss, savoring her sweet lips while he pressed her against his body, "As for anyone else, yeah I know how ya feel. Nobody did it fer me after you, well except me, thinkin about ya. Wish I'd known ya were watchin, I'd a taken longer and been more...shall we say creative? Not to mention turned on as hell! Kaien kept teasing me about takin a vow of celibacy when you left. I just...couldn't be with anyone else. I lived for the nights and those dreams, even if I thought they were just dreams. It was the only time I felt whole. Guess that's what bein in love means." Gin laughed and kissed her again, more deeply and continued, "As much as I lived for those dreams at night, they did make me have to get up earlier in the morning because I always had to change my sheets! I like getting you all sticky a lot more."

" I'm glad. I don't like to share, especially not you. I lived for the times I could be with you too. I prefer you getting me all sticky too and now I get to wake up beside you too!" she said, holding him fiercly, then she sighed, "As for why it's so good I think our minds create a feedback loop and we experience not only our own pleasure but each others too."

"Yep, now I know your Szayel's sister because you sound just like him." he snickered. He jumped when she pinched his butt, "Hey! None a that now! I was just kiddin! I mean ya made me black out for a second or two when I came, something nobody else has ever made me do before and you throw out a clinical analysis like that!" His ruby eyes danced with mirth, "Even you got to admit it sounds just like him!"

Okay, maybe it did." she conceded, then smiled at him, brushing his bangs away from his face, "You look so sexy right now."

"Ya think so huh? So what'cha gonna do about it?" he grinned, kissing her fingers.

Her smile turned evil, "Oh, maybe this." she ran her claw along his still hard shaft making him jump, "Or this," she nipped his neck sharply, "or maybe this." she ducked her head and gave his erection a long lick from base to tip, making him groan and shiver before swallowing him down completely. "Yeah I think I'll do this, at least for now." she said, popping him out of her mouth for a moment. "You don't mind do you? You're looking a little too sane. I think it's time to drive you crazy again."

"Nope, don't mind a bit." Gin grinned, "Would it matter if I did?"

"No, it wouldn't." she laughed, "Besides, I'd know you were a liar. I'm in here," she tapped his forehead, "and you love being sucked off!"

"And you love sucking me off!" he chuckled, "I'm in yer head too. What if I wanna fuck ya instead? Think I can squeeze out a few more drops of that heat ya like so much. In fact a lot more than a few drops I'm pretty sure!"

"Then fuck me after you come all nice and hot in my mouth! Then I can decide which I like more, inside me, front or back or in my mouth." his lover smiled and licked the tip of his erection, circling the crown and running the slightly rough edge over the slit, lapping up the sweet drops that wept from his tip. A low groan was her reward. His hips twitched and he couldn't help the wide grin that curved his lips. He loved it when she was playful and he loved that catlike tongue even more!

"Here I thought all this time I was the bad one, but I think I could take lessons in wickedness from you my naughty kitten." he smirked, "Ya gonna finish what ya started?"

"With pleasure." she teased and set about to do just that. She not only loved the way he tasted, she loved the way his hard cock felt in her mouth, loved the sounds he made when she hit the right spots with her teeth and lips, loved feeling it slide down her throat when she took all of him and she loved the slick heat of his release as it exploded in her mouth. She pulled back and nuzzled the head, looking at the saliva slick length. His arousel was flushed a ruddy pink and she smiled, finding the sight of his erection and the silver curls at the base very sensual and lovely. She kissed the tip gently and the pressed a few more soft kisses along the shaft before returning to sucking him noisily down again. She ran her thumb and fingers through the wirey silver curls between his legs, making him twist and squirm. He was panting when he looked at her with those beautifully hot, red eyes and grinned wickedly.

"Yer gonna try an make me black out again ain'tcha?" he groaned when she sucked him into her mouth again. Her teasing fingers were sending electricity through his groin. He hissed with pleasure and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Maybe not black out, but some deep, loud moans and groans might be nice. I know you love this so just lay back and enjoy it." she smiled, pausing to run her thumb around the sensitive crown while her fingers stroked his shaft firmly, "I love doing this to you too. You're just so beautiful and delicious and I love how hot sucking you off makes you!"

"Lucky for me you do." he smirked, "All I have to do is be cute or sexy a couple of times and you're goin down on me."

"You're talking yourself out of your blowjob." she said in an overly sweet tone.

"Oops, anything but that! Ya wouldn really stop would ya?"

"Shut up Gin!" she growled against his skin. Her sparkling eyes let him know she was teasing. "No, I wouldn't stop, I'll just torture you longer."

"Yes I know. I like that too. Nice, long, hot blowjobs are just what I like and the sloppier ya make it just means I'll come harder. Just remember now, the longer ya tease me, the longer before you can get off on getting me off!" he grinned when she looked into his eyes, "Ok, I'll shut up."

"You always have to have the last word don't you?" her green eyes were amused and he could even hear the rich chuckle in her mind. He was, however, getting a slight sense that he was pushing things. _"Oh well?" he thought, "She should know by now who I am. She's said she does enough times. Lets see if she really does?"_

"Not always." he teased then jumped when she nipped his thigh a little more sharply than felt good, "Ouch! Now yer just bein mean."

Igrayne licked him again base to tip and then sucked him in hollowing her cheeks to increase the friction,bobbing her head up and down in a quicker pace, _"Am I still being mean now?" she said into his mind."I do know you, beloved, but there is something called crossing the line and you can't get away with it all the time! Just 99% of it!" _Gin relaxed when he felt her ease the pain of the bite she'd just given him into something that made him clench his teeth in pleasure! He decided to concede this once.

Gin had to close his eyes against the slick suction that felt so so good! It was getting difficult to concentrate when she was sending jolts of white heat through his nerve endings, "No, not now...ah! Igrayne! Right there baby! (hiss)" He laid his hand on the back of her neck, tangling the fingers of one hand in her long hair as she got down to business, lapping, sucking and nibbling his erection. He roamed over her shoulders and back with the other. His breathing became harsh and he groaned wordlessly while she kept up her sensual torture. His hips begand to twitch and roll against her sweet mouth, savoring the heat of her lips and the cat tongue that was slowly driving him steadily towards insanity! After holding out as long as he could just because the build up felt so sinfully good, he finally moaned, "Feels...(gasp) so good! Get...get ready...baby.. I can't..hold...I'm...damn!... I'm gonna come!" His fingers clenched in her hair as he came hard down the back of her throat, feeling her squeeze him when she swallowed around the tip. He felt a jolt run from the top of his head to the soles of his feet, like lightening, it made all of his nerves tingle. "Igrayne!" he managed to breathe her name. He was only a bit aware that she was sitting up and wiping her mouth, licking her fingers to get the last drop. He was still trying to remember how to breathe and trying to get his fingers to loose their death grip on the sheets. When he finally got enough air in his lungs to speak, " Ya missed a spot," he said wiping his finger on the corner of her mouth and offering it to her to lick clean, watching, mesmerized as that pink tonguetip lapped his forefinger, then he grinned at her impishly,"I still got the last word."

"You do realize I'm going to get you for that remark?" she laughed, "When you least expect it."

"I'll look foreward ta that." he taunted.

"Just remember, paybacks are a bitch." she shot back, a teasing grin making her eyes sparkle.

"But you're not, so I think I'm pretty safe." he grinned, leaning over for a kiss. He stroked her heavy red hair, letting the thick strands run through his fingers. "Besides, if you kill me then all our nighttime bedroom romps will be over with. You might get more sleep, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

"Aww that was such a sweet thing to say!" she smiled and kissed him back, then nipped the tip of his nose playfully, "I'm still going to get you back though."

"Which I'm sure will be loads of fun too but, I'll still get the last word, even if it kills me." he chuckled tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear and running his finger around the point. "You know me so you know what I'm like. Sorry baby, yer just gonna have ta deal with it, cause I doubt I could change it even if I wanted to or you really did, but I don't think ya really do anyway. If I changed, I wouldn't be me!" he tipped his head as he watched her, enjoying the view of her completely naked body curled up next to him,"Damn, you're a pretty little angel." he murmered, fingers tracing her soft skin, getting a bit lost in it despite the high from his recent orgasm that was still running hot in his blood.

"For someone with a fear of death you certainly seem to have a death wish." she laughed, catching his hand and kissing his fingers. She kept possession of his hand, linking her fingers with his and cuddling against his side. She rested her head against his shoulder with a content smile.

"Gotta have some fun once in a while." he shrugged, then something occurred to him and Gin sat up stunned, "You're teasing me and you were able to hide it from me! You weren't even mildly irritated, you were just messing with me! You naughty thing, shame on you for making me think you were mad at me!" he chuckled swatting her butt with a sharp, _Thwack! _when she wouldn't stop giggling over his surprise and making her flinch slightly from the firm slap. He finished by kissing the stinging flesh he'd just slapped, soothing away the slight red handprint and saying, "I need to pay more attention or I'll get outmaneuvered again! You had me thinking I'd really irritated you, when every time before you'd liked my teasing!" They snuggled in companionable silence for a while until Igrayne's stomach growled loudly making Gin laugh, "Good thing I brought your dinner with me. I'd hate to see you starve, especially not when I'd like to play somemore since we don't have anywhere to go today and I have you all to myself! It's stew that Solea made and some hot bread. She said it was one of your favorites. Let me get up and I'll warm it up." He got up and threw on his favorite red robe and put the pot over the low fire and waited for it to warm through again, then poured it into two bowls, handing her one. "Brought enough for both of us." he said as he cut off two thick slices of bread and buttered then.

Igrayne sat up in bed and accepted the bowl and a thick slice of warm bread with a smile of thanks, "Didn't you eat while you were out?" she asked.

"No, didn't get a chance. I just wanted to get that talk with Uryu over with first. I'm sure it could have been worse, but it was the most uncomfortable conversation I've ever had. Never thought I'd be havin 'the talk' with a kid that comes within a shade a hatin me. I'm used to people disliking me, I encouraged it actually but, I've never really had to confront them about it before, since I couldn't care less if they liked me or not." Gin looked thoughtful as he took a spoonful, "Nothing I ever did affected another person or even if it did I didn't care or at least pretended I didn't, which was why I ended everything except basic friendship with Rangiku ages ago and tried to leave her out of the things I did but, when I felt Silmara's distress..." he swallowed the mouthful of stew and a bite of bread dipped into the thick broth, then sighed, "I knew I was never gonna be able to hide behind that indifferent facade again but, I didn't expect it to hurt that bad." He looked up at Igrayne through silver bangs, "I realized today how much I love my children. More than I ever thought I was capable of. All my life people have thrown the word love around, but I could never understand what they meant by it. I wanted to feel it. I really did but, I thought it was just a fanasy." he said, his eyes meeting hers, "Then I met you and I knew what it felt like to love someone more than anything, even myself, to love someone so much that'd you'd tear the world apart for them, that's you by the way, but I thought we'd never have a chance to be together so I didn't need to face my feelings, but you found me again and gave me a new life...I'm with you and my children now and I'm coming to terms with a few seriously unresolved feelings. I **know** I love you, I **know** I love the twins and you all could be hurt by what I've done. Silmara almost was. If Uryu hadn't at least been willing to listen, we could have lost her forever. " Gin set his bowl down on the table and took a deep breath. "I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry and if I screw up a few more times I hope you'll bear with me. I'm not exactly used to bein the most honest person around. I hope you love me enough to help me straighten everything out. To help me fix the things I can." Gin looked over at her, "I don't even know how to be honest with myself."

"I do my love and of course I'll help you in any way I can. In any way you need." she touched his face, "Do you honestly think I would leave you? Do you think I could? Do you think I'd even want to? You and I have been one heart, one mind and one soul for nearly 100 years Gin. Did you think I didn't know? What you did all those years ago was because of love. Your love for Rangiku was what led you to become a shinigami, but you were only a child then. Your reasons may be the same, but you can fight for those you love in a different way now. In the end she won't have to cry again and neither will you. You don't have to face this alone." Igrayne pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly. The empath sensed the angry young boy still inside this man. How had he born this alone for all these years?

"Maybe because I wasn't really alone?" he answered her unspoken thoughts, "I had her and then you all the time, even if I didn't know it." he sighed and scrubbed both hands over his face, "Gods, I've made such a huge mess and now Aizen is even stronger than ever! Not only have I not stopped him, I've made it possible for him to have everything he wants." He leaned his head against her, soaking up her love and comfort with all of his soul. His arms slipped back around her and tightened a little desperately, as if he was afraid that she'd slip away.

Igrayne wrapped her arms around her lover and held him tightly. She tipped his face up to hers and kissed him with all of the love she felt rushing through their bond._"That just means it will hurt worse when we take it away from him. One lesson he taught you is worth remembering, Gin. Go for the deep hurt and make them __**live**__ with it. I agree with that. Death is a release not a punishment and his death would be far too easy." she sent softly, as she continued to kiss him, though there was an underlying hardness to her mindvoice, "Don't doubt yourself so much my love, I don't. You didn't make him what he was or is and he can't make you like him. You did what you did because of love, not selfishness."_

_"You're a remarkably forgiving woman hime. You've known about this whole mess all along haven't you? You know how I felt about Ran. How I still feel." _he broke the kiss to look into her eyes, searching them for a sign of the rejection he feared, but he saw only love and understanding. When she nodded, he sighed again feeling something unknot inside his soul. He relaxed, resting his head against her shoulder. _"You're not jealous?"_

_"I don't have any reason to be. Rangiku is a part of you and you're a part of her."_ she smiled, resting her cheek on his head. _"I know you still love her. I know she still loves you."_

_"I love you more. From the first time I saw you, from the first time we admitted we loved each other, although for the life of me I had no idea how it happened, but it did and from then on it's been you and only you who has held my heart! You've been the only one I've wanted. You and the kids. You're a part of me too. A part of me I never thought I'd have. As I said, I still love Ran, but in a different way and I still want to protect her and fight beside her, I want her to be happy, but it's you I'm __**in love**__ with. I know that sounds like semantics but, there's a difference. A big difference!" he said softly, "Ukitaki always said that there was someone for everyone and that you just needed to believe, but I never could. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was afraid I never would. I loved Rangiku but, it scared me too, because I felt like I had to protect her, but even when we were together, she just...couldn't...reach me, I guess. I don't know how to express it. Then you showed up and in one night I finally understood the difference between loving a person and being in love with someone. I know that she wishes I loved her...that way still, but I don't. It's you I love and want to marry and have beside me all my life. Thanks for waiting."_ He felt very loved as she held him against her heart, but chills from his lonely past just wouldn't let completely go of him and he looked up, switching to verbal speech and whispered. "Please tell me I haven't made such a mess that I've lost you, because if I have, my world really will be torn apart and there isn't a God in existance that could fix it without you, or make me care if they did!"

"You are more than worth it and you will never lose me, my dearest love." she kissed his hair, "I've known for a very long time that I couldn't love anyone else but you and that someday we'd be together. I knew you'd come here and your fight would be my fight too. You have a whole new arsenal to fight with and you are not alone, you never have been and never will be." Igrayne's long fingers stroked through his soft silver hair, she loved that hair, his eyes, she loved the man he really was, a man with a capacity for love that was astounding and his selflessness in protecting the people he loved even at the expense of his own happiness! She just plain loved him! "Then when this is all over we will get down to the business of living and being happy and that is all there is to say." she tipped his face up to kiss him tenderly. Her smile coaxed a sweet one out of him for a moment. She wondered how many people would be surprised by how sweet a smile he had when he wasn't going out of his way to be mocking or menecing? How many would never see how truly beautiful this man was, inside and out, because he'd always had to pretend to be someone else? She sighed, feeling him relax again, but her heart ached for him. Her poor lover had been twisted and warped into something so far from who and what he really was that he had **no** idea of how to have a normal relationship and just accept that someone loved him and wanted nothing more than his love in return, even when he could feel it in his mind and soul! It stood as a monument to his inner strength that he was even still **able **to love another person. It must have taken a supreme effort of will on his part for him to reach out to her that first night, to admit he loved her. Perhaps this explained the depth and power of their bond. Someone as damaged in spirit as he was would require it! She smiled, thanking any listening Gods and the Mother for letting him be hers. Despite what he had gone through, there was still a man with a sharp mind and a genuinely cheerful, nature, and inner sensuality, who loved life and took the world on as a challenge and enjoyed every moment. A man who loved her and their children with his whole heart and soul and who was looking forward to his new life with anticipation and a happiness that she could feel. What a shinigami he would have been, but for Aizen! However, Igrayne thought, then he wouldn't have needed her.

"Well I may have different ways of fighting now, but I'm still gonna make him pay for what he's done. I won't let him get away with it, or what he's trying to do. You can take the boy outta the street, but ya never take the street outta the boy and I'm still rather fond of the concept of payback!" Gin said, anger darkening his red eyes. "He's always been a monster, but he's really unhinged now."

"We'll stop him together. Slaying monsters is my hobby." she agreed, making him smile, "He has no fear? Well not yet, but we have time and we'll show him what fear is. I'm going to help you make his life a very interesting and long horror story. I expect Rangiku, Kira and Toshiro will enjoy helping too. So this mortal wants to be a God? There is only one God and his name is Death, do you know what I will say to the God of Death?" she asked, still holding him gently, but the look in her eyes was chilling. For the first time Gin saw the Hunter's Daughter! " We will say to the God of Death, not today. Today Aizen is ours. When we are done, Death may have what is left." Gin shuddered at the promised pain and horror in her words. This was not an Igrayne he knew, but he knew he had nothing to fear from her. This side, this darkness would never touch him. Only love. She pulled away and tipped his face up, "For now though and anytime else that I can be, I'm going to be happy and I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy too. That is, I think, the best revenge we could have, because it is one of the things he most does not want us to have or be."

Gin couldn't help but smile back, "I think so too baby. I think I'm gonna enjoy that horror story, I know the 2nd Espada Barrigan would...will enjoy your words, but I just want to be with you. Come on, curl up here beside me. I just want to hold you for awhile and make love again after we've rested. I want to do all of the things I've been longing to do with you for so many years now. I want to be with my children too. I want to know, down deep, what it's like to just be me. Not a shinigami, not a captain, just a man. Just who Gin was always supposed to be before there was an Aizen or a Nameless. I want you to know how much I love you." he smiled. "I guess it doesn't sound ambitious, but it's what I want."

"It's what I want too my beautiful lover." she said kissing him deeply. He held her in his arms, staring into the firelight for a few moments and then they curled up together, just relaxing. They talked after that of lighter things. He laughed as she poked fun at some of his former comrads. She nearly made him choak with fits of hilarity when she said while projecting a mental image into his mind of the man and procedure in question, "Byakuya? If that man were any more of a tightass we could shove a lump of coal up there and have a damned diamond in 2 days!" Gin couldn't stop laughing until the tears rolled and he could hardly breathe from his mate's wicked sense of humor! The laughter felt wonderful and sparkled through him like saki in his blood, then when he felt his daughter's happiness welling up a little ways away it made him even happier. Igrayne was in his arms, his children were safe and close by, Rangiku and Kira had forgiven him and he didn't need to hide anymore. He didn't know if happiness was a good revenge, but it certainly was a better way to live.

_ AUTHORS NOTE: Since reading ahead I've decided to add the new info into my story. MAJOR SPOILER ALERT AFTER THIS!_

_ (Quote: There is only one God and his name is Death. What do we say to the God of Death? Not today. From First Sword of Bravos Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 8)_

_ **Gin: **Well that was sweet. See? I told you I wasn't **all** bad didn't I? Although honestly my dear, I'm not sure people are gonna buy that I'm that nice, really._

_ **ginsGirl:** In all fairness Gin, I never said you were all bad. I just love that you never know what is going to happen with you. One moment you're totally evil and then the next you're not and always **so** snarky with your comments! I've gotten some of my best comebacks from you! Although you **do** seem to enjoy scaring the hell out of people! It's funny and I enjoy doing the same thing. In fact people accuse me of sounding like you. I also noticed you never actually seemed to **kill** anyone if you could avoid it. You won't necessarily help them, but most of the time you won't kill them either. You were supposed to kill Ichigo and you didn't. You even lied about it in front of all the captains and Aizen. You got blamed for a lot of things you didn't do. It was Aizen screwing with Momo's mind, not you and yet you let Toshiro think you did it and even got into a battle with him because of it. Would you have actually killed Momo if Rangiku hadn't blocked your sword? You seem to miss a lot when things like that are happening. I think you missed Rukia and hit Byakuya on purpose and you didn't kill him either. Did you know what Aizen planned to do to Momo? Would you have brought her if you did? It was so mysterious. Besides, this is **fanfiction**_ _my friend. If they don't like how you are in this one there are shitloads of them where you're a totally evil twisted asshole, so they can read one of them! I can even make a recommendation or two of that kind. I don't really like them, but I've read a few!_

_ **Gin: **Well I can't **tell **you now, can I? I'd take away the mystery and you might lose interest in me! Can't have that! Besides, I don't know myself what I'll do! Maybe I'll be noble and maybe I'll be an evil twisted bastard! Ya never know! _

_ **ginsGirl: (smirks)** I do! I read ahead in the manga! Cover your eyes y'all, if you don't want to see! SPOILER ALERT-You're NOT Aizen's ally, friend or anything else and never have been! It's all been an act so you can get close enough to kill him! I'm a bit peeved that it's for that alcoholic ditzbrain Rangiku that you're doing all this, but shit happens I guess! Still I was right all along! I never bought the whole evil thing with you and I, for some reason, never thought you were really his...well anything! Besides, I can have you all to myself in as many stories as I choose to write!_

_ **Gin: **Oh dear, my acting skills must be slipping if you figured that out! How did you figure that out before it was written? **(leams in and listens as his author explains quietly, nodding from time to time) **Well I suppose that makes sense. Good intuition! You actually used profiling on me?Hmm interesting. Thank you my dear for your defense of my character. **(snickers as he kisses his author's cheek)** Oops that came out wrong! You sound a bit jealous my dear. **(runs his fingers along her arm) **I could be nice ta you kitten, this is still your story._

_** (Author shakes her head) **Sorry love, but I'm engaged. Not into mental masturbation._

_** Gin: **Hmm, really? You've had some very, very naughty dreams about me and I don't see **him** around, but okay. See ya later and remember, she warned you about the spoilers._

**g**_**insGirl: **__Wait a moment!__How do you know my dreams?_

_**Gin: (evil grin) **__Cause I'm in your head lovely girl. Really, some of the things you've thought of even shocked me, but they do look like fun!_

_**ginsGirl:(blushes furiously)**__ Um..uh, oh dear! Lets just get on with the next chapter! Later! __**(beats hasty retreat while Gin laughs)**_

_** ~for those that don't know, certain pain meds cause vivid and erotic dreams~**_

_** Gin: (taunts) **__Just keep tellin yerself I'm just a medication induced dream!__** (laughs harder) **__Who knows? I might actually be that!_


	14. Chapter 14 Is This A Heart?

IS THIS A HEART?

Chapter 11

_Ulquiorra has chosen to find a place in a new land. As he finds a new life will he find his heart?_

Ulquiorra sat with Orihime in his tent that he technically shared with Grimmjow, although the former Sexta was seldom there. Grimmjow seemed to have found a place for himself with the people of the Plains and was often in the company of the Weaponsmaster Khatasa and Ichimaru's son Kai. While somewhat bemused by the seeming change in the former Sexta, Ulquiorra was grateful for the solitude. It gave him time to think. This afternoon however, Orihime had appeared at his quarters asking if she could spend some time there. She was currently making tea and he took the time to admire the way the firelight made her red gold hair gleam. He gave himself a mental shake when she looked up, feeling his eyes on her. "Orihime, what brings you to my quarters today?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not allowed to visit a friend?" she returned with a smile, "I thought I'd see how you were settling in. It's a lot different than Hueco Mundo."

"That is true," he agreed, "For one thing the sun is very bright. The rhaka and the Bharashadi are very interesting though. The lady comes from a unique people. I had not expected Ichimaru to bond to one such as she, but it seems to work very well."

"Yes, he's really happy and they love eachother very much." she smiled, then her eyes grew a little distant, as if she was listening to something only she could hear. She gave a snort of laughter and shook her head, "Well it's about time!"

"About time? What are you talking about woman?" Ulquiorra asked, his green eyes slightly confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she responded coming back to the here and now, "Silmara was just telling me that she and Uryu are together. I knew he was falling in love with her, but he wouldn't admit it. It's a lifebond." Orihime smiled wistfully, "They're so lucky. I wish I had something like that. Someone that loved me and knew my thoughts and I knew his. It must be wonderful. Um do you think I could stay here tonight? Silmara and Uryu are using our quarters."

"You're quite welcome to stay as long as you like." the pale man answered taking a sip of tea, "So your friend and the lady's daughter are lifebonded? Is that a good thing? I'm not familiar with the concept of lifebonds. I know that the pair are linked somehow, but not much else. Tell me about them." It wasn't true, he did know what they were, but he wanted to hear her thoughts on them. It had given him a sense of pleasure when she'd said she wanted to have one too. Gin had told him that when he became Bharashadi that he could possibly bond too. "Do they love eachother?"

"Oh yes they do!" she chirped happily, "I'm so glad for them too! Uryu is so sweet, but girls never seem to notice him since he's so shy, but now he's got a really pretty girl all his own!"

"What makes a lifebond special?" he asked. He found himself enjoying the sound of her laughter. It was a happy sound and seemed to brighten everything around her.

"Their minds are linked on a very deep level and they know eachothers thoughts." she said after taking a drink from her own cup, "They share eachothers abilities and the children of those pairs are very strong, powerful and healthy. I know there aren't very many Bharashadi so every bond will eventually produce children. I think it would be so nice. You'd never be alone again." Orihime's voice had become soft and thoughtful at the last.

"I suppose it would be nice," he allowed, "assuming you cared for the one you bond to. Are the bonded pairs always in love?'

"Um I think so." Orihime's brow furrowed, "I think they are because they have so much in common. I know they're at least loving friendships."

Ulquiorra looked at the girl, "I believe I understand. It would be a nice thing." He decided to change the subject, " So you do not mind staying the night here with an Arrancar?" He tried to put a slightly teasing note into his voice.

"If you were going to hurt me Ulquiorra, you would have done it a long time ago." she laughed, "Grimmjow won't mind will he?"

"I highly doubt it. Grimmjow is rarely here. He seems to have taken to the ways of the rhaka and the people here." Ulquiorra answered.

" I thought he would. Rhaka remind me of felines so Grimmjow would have much in commen with them. I think he finds a lot more freedom here with them. He doesn't seem...well so violent. He even seems happy. How are you handling a new life on a different planet?" she asked concerned, "It must be a little overwhelming. For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here. As I said, I missed you and I was so worried about you."

"It is a little strange, " he said, impressed by here clear insight and then smiled faintly, "Having you here makes it easier though. I believe I missed you as well, even if you did annoy me 3 or 4 times a day. I did not expect this to happen. I did, however admire your strength and spirit." Ulquiorra caught her silver eyes with his green ones, "Thank you for worrying over me Orihime Inoue. It was...unexpected, but pleasant. No one has...been worried about me for a very long time." He looked down, feeling uncomfortable. Emotions were unfamiliar to him and he still was having difficulty dealing with them.

"I...I really care for you Ulquiorra." she flushed, looking both frustrated, and shy, "I'm trying not to make you uncomfortable and I know you don't have many emotions, but you said you wouldn't do anything until you weren't an Arrancar anymore, so it must mean you feel something, but why is that so important? You are an Arrancar and you were when I fell in love with you so you must know it doesn't make any difference to me. I love you as you are Ulquiorra." Orihime blushed hotly at the last, but said it firmly since it was the absolute truth. Lady Igrayne said that if you loved someone you had to love **all** of them. Good and bad, since no being, human, rhaka, Bharashadi , Arrancar or shinigami lacked a darker side. It was a part of living and she agreed completely. You defined yourself by the choices you made and even then you could always change your mind. She had to believe that because she changed her mind all the time. The last made her smile. _Thank the gods it's true or I'd be lost for sure!_

" I suppose it is because we Arrancar are beings born of violence, despair and cruelty." the former Cuatro explained, "It is enough that I forced you to come to Hueco Mundo, I do not wish to cause you anymore pain." his eyes became softer although he did not smile, "Someone as gentle as you should not be touched by that. I am also...not a whole being. I am missing a fundamental part of my soul." He unzipped his jacket to expose the hole in his chest.

"You're also the one that helped get me out too. If you're such a monster why would you do that?" she said softly, brushing her fingers across the hole in his chest.

"Ichimaru-san and Lady Igrayne were the ones that took you from there." Ulquiorra said softly.

"You brought me to them and asked them to take me with them." she reminded him, "If Aizen had known he would have punished you, maybe even killed you. You risked it anyway. I don't think of you as an Arrancar anymore and soon you'll be one of Igrayne's people." Orihime looked at him and her eyes softened, "Don't you understand? You've changed. You're not like you were and I love the person you are now." she finished shyly.

"You...love me?" he asked,surprised. "You have said that twice, yet it still...confuses me. You should at least be wary of me even if you don't hate me."

"Yes, I do. I think I have from the first, I just didn't know it." she laughed suddenly, "You have to admit you didn't make it easy. Sometimes you made me so angry I wanted to scream, but I always thought you were protecting me, trying to distract me so I wouldn't be afraid and that you cared for me even if you didn't want to." The ginger haired girl gestured helplessly, "I don't really know how to explain it any better than that, but I know I could never hate you."

Ulquiorra reached out and took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. This girl stirred feelings inside him that he couldn't remember having and while they were difficult, they were also strangly pleasant. "I am not very good at this, but I do care for you, I'm not sure I can use the word love yet, though I find myself wanting to. I'm not sure I can even remember what that emotion is, but you are teaching me that I cannot afford to ignore the changes in me." His fingers curled gently around her hand.

"I thought I knew what love was, but now I think I was wrong." she looked up at him and smiled, leaning closer. "The truth seems to have snuck up on me when I wasn't looking."

"You are a puzzle to me still though. I protected you, yes, but I did nothing to make you care for me and yet you did." Ulquiorra sighed, "This whole scenario seems to be a mass of contradictions. I betrayed my master for you and now I aid the ones who should be my enemies. What is it about you that makes me do these things?" The former Cuatro gave her a look of profound confusion, feeling her warmth against his side.

"It's called love Ulquiorra." Orihime said gently. She traced his black upper lip and then followed the green tear tracks that adorned his cheeks. "I wonder what made you a hollow. You'er...not like the others. I never sensed a true desire to kill from you."

"I killed Orihime," he didn't want to tell her, but he felt she deserved honesty, "I killed many, both as a hollow and even more as an Espada. I am a creature of violence and death, as all Espada are. " He didn't want to look at her, afraid of what he might see in those silver, starlit eyes, but forced himself to anyway.

"I know, but it never seemed that you killed without purpose. You seemed to see violence as a last resort and it was almost as if you regarded it as pointless, even when you had to do it." she observed, brushing a lock of inky black hair from his eyes.

"I did, but it was because I didn't care and considered it a waste of time mostly." he answered, closing his eyes at her touch, then he looked her straight in the eyes, "Tell me woman...Orihime, why don't I frighten you? What do you see?"

She returned his gaze fearlessly, she who had had the audacity and courage to defy an Espada and then offer him friendship and love, "You have a strong sense of honor and a nobility in you. There is good in you or else Lady Igrayne wouldn't have allowed you to come here. She felt it too." Orihime smiled softly, "Oh I know Aizen ordered you to bring me to Hueco Mundo and keep me safe and you did. I also noticed that you didn't hurt my friends, even though you threatened to. You could have killed one to reinforce your threat, but you didn't and you kept Grimmjow from killing Ichigo. You didn't have to do that."

"It was pointless. We had what we came for." he said in a level tone, "You."

"But you are, were an Espada, a hollow. Shouldn't you want to kill shinigami? Isn't that what hollows do?" she persisted, "You didn't and it makes you different."

"Before I became an Arrancar I did kill shinigami, but then Aizen came and changed me with the Hougiyoku. Once I had a sense of myself again I didn't want to lose it. He was something none of us had ever seen. A being seemingly without fear." he glanced down at her, "I know that was only an illusion, but it was a powerful incentive to do as he said. Now I know it was just another form of slavery. He used us."

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra." Orihime said softly, "I'm sorry for everything he did to you." She leaned against him putting her arms around his neck and offering her support and comfort. Ulquiorra held her briefly and then let her go. She reluctantly let him pull away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for woman and Aizen is not the reason I became a hollow, he only used me after I was. In a sense he even gave me you. If I was not an Arrancar I would never have met you." he said softly, that slight almost smile on his lips.

"You would have never kidnapped me you mean." she laughed.

"No I wouldn't have," he agreed " and then where would we be? Sometimes I think fate has a very strange sense of humor though."

"Strange in what way?" she asked taking another sip of her tea.

"You have gone from nothing in my eyes but an annoyance to the person I would die for in only a few short weeks." he explained quietly, looking into his cup before taking a drink.

"I don't want you to die for me Ulquiorra, I want you to live and be happy."

"I don't even know how to be...happy and neither do I know how to be sad." Ulquiorra sighed, "But I am here yes? So perhaps I can learn." he smiled when she yawned. "Are you tired?"

A little." she admitted, "I couldn't sleep after you got here. I was too excited and surprised by your message."

"Then why don't you lie down and take a nap?" he said indicating the bedroll behind him.

"I'll hardly be any company to you asleep!" she protested, then another yawn nearly cracked her jaw, "Oh sorry!"

"I find your presence company enough and you need to rest. Are you going to be stubborn about it?" he asked trying not to smile when she shot him a defiant stare.

"No I suppose not," she said, giving in and stretching out on the soft cushions, " but you don't have to be so bossy about it."

"Just sleep girl and don't argue, it's quite annoying." he answered, smoothing her hair behind her ear with a slight smile. He watched her until her breathing became soft and even and then went outside to sit in the twilight dusk. The Core was just setting, leaving the Plains in soft halflight. Only one moon was showing over the moutains at the moment and he rubbed his eyes, grateful for the softer light. He still wasn't used to the brightness of the white Earnan sun. The rhaka were more active now that the light was fading, true to their nocturnal ancestors. One of the Shadow Guards gave him a friendly wave. There was always one on guard, but Anir was the only one who spoke any human language. He came from a khrast family and seemed to have a more easygoing nature. He'd been friendly and curious about them and had chatted often with both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra liked him, at least as much as the former Espada could be said to like anyone.

"I see you have company tonight." Anir smiled, "Why do you sit out here? Won't your charming compainion be lonely"

"She couldn't sleep last night so I suggested that she take some rest." Ulquiorra replied, then smiled slightly, "She decided to listen and not argue this time. I wonder what's gotten into her? She usually makes quite a fuss."

"Ah, humans! They sleep in the night and move about in the sunlight! Most unnatural to us rhaka." Anir mused, "Yet you seem to prefer the night as we do."

"Mostly because it is always night where I came from. The sun distresses me as much as it does your people. It is very hard on the eyes."

Ulquiorra agreed.

"I have heard some of this place, but only a little. Tell me of it. Is it true that you are, how do you say, not alive?" Anir asked, his catlike eyes curious. "I do not wish to offend you, but I would like to hear it from you."

"No, I'm not. I'm what they call a Hollow. Hueco Mundo is where we go if we die and become Hollows. You would call us unquiet souls of the dead. Hueco Mundo means roughly The Night Lands." he answered, "I had advanced to the rank of 4th Espada, one of 10 that commanded Aizen's armies. A Hollow is missing a part of their soul. It is different for all of us. I am missing my heart and emotions, or so I thought. They seem to be crashing back down on me with a vengence."

"You are dead, went to these Night Lands, yet you are here speaking with me." the rhaka shook his head, "This is very confusing."

"I know the feeling, if you will forgive the unentended pun." Ulquiorra sighed glancing at Anir, "I am trying to reclaim my soul and my life. Lady Igrayne seems to think I can."

"Ah, if szadhi says you can reclaim yourself, then I have no doubt that you can." Anir replied with a rhaka smile, dropping his jaw slightly.

"Szadhi? What does that mean?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It is an honorific meaning first one." Anir explained, "She was the firstborn of her people, first to bear children, first to bond and she is the most powerful of the 21, so she is szadhi, the first one."

"Can she really change me as she claims? Can she give me back my life?" the former Espada asked.

"Without question." Anir replied confidently. "I have yet to find a limit to her power. If you are strong enough, then your life will be yours again. I must get on with my watch. I wish you luck friend." With that the guardsman got up and melted into the shadows.

"I only hope I am up to the challenge." Ulquiorra murmered to himself, glancing at the tent, "I have everything to live for now."

_AUTHORS NOTE: Well it's a start to this part of the story. In the interests of not changing Ulquiorra too quickly there will be more parts to this chapter, but he __**will**__ be changing in some ways while still remaining his usual unflappable self in others. I like this pairing much better than Ichi/Hime. Ulquiorra seems a better fit for her even if they are polar opposites. Ichigo is just waaaaaay too thick and clueless, even if he is a loyal friend, but if I want a puppy I'd perfer a golden retriever. Maybe even because they are so opposite. I hope you enjoy it anyway._

_**Gin: "**__So where are you going with this chapter? What is his backstory gonna be?"_

_**ginsGirl: **__Sorry Gin, but I can't tell you that. It would spoil the surprise. Besides, I haven't finished my research yet._

_**Gin: **__I suppose. Will it be dramatic?_

_**ginsGirl: **__Of course. Very dramatic and very sad. He's lost his heart._

**_Ulquiorra: _**_You're not going tomake me look ridiculous are you woman? I won't allow that._

**_ginsGirl:_**_You don't get a say my friend. This is my story, but I promise not to make you silly. I will have a few girls crying though. You're going to be a tragic hero._

**_Ulquiorra: _**_I'm not certain I like you telling me I have no say._

**_ginsGirl: _**_Oh all right! _**_(shows Ulquiorra her research.)_**

**_Gin: _**_Hey! No fair! Why does he get to see it?_

**_Ulquiorra: _**_Because it's about me. When it is your backstory, I am sure she will show you._

**_Gin: _**_You're no fun!_

**_Ulquiorra: _**_I'm not supposed to be._

**_Gin:_**_ Are you giving him a sense of humor?_

**_ginsGirl:_**_Some yes, but he's right, he isn't supposed to be fun, at lest not yet. See you in the next chapters._


End file.
